Dreams
by Another Wise Girl xx
Summary: PERCABETH High School AU - Annabeth feels more alone than ever even with her feelings for Percy growing painfully stronger. Finding herself in a whirlpool of mishaps and danger, involving his wicked half-brother, she realises that her dreams are all turning into nightmares. The second book in the Memories trilogy * (Full story description inside) 3
1. Darkening Horizons

*** If you're a newcomer, make sure to check out 'MEMORIES' first because this is a sequel ***

 **(Don't read beyond this line if you haven't read it)**

* * *

 **Full story description:**

 **The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams...**

Dealing with the recent passing of her father, Annabeth finds herself slowly slipping back into old ways but isolating herself in her grief not only hurts her but the people who love her most.

 **Her kindness is her blessing but also her curse...**

Annabeth soon discovers that maybe she isn't as strong as she once thought she was. When Helen starts to tighten her evil grip around this innocent young girl to avoid financial concerns, Annabeth finds herself sleeping in class, worrying her beloved and falling apart inside.

But there is a time when everything gets too much. When the flashbacks are too blinding. When the work is too exhausting. And when the hopeless dreaming becomes routine.

Finding herself in a whirlpool of mishaps and danger, involving Percy's wicked half brother, Annabeth realises that her dreams are all turning into nightmares. She must muster up all the strength inside her heart to protect not only herself now, but her loved ones too.

 **With fear staring you in the face, Comes courage...**

But her future seems almost as twisted as her past with the end of High School right around the corner, her feelings for Percy growing painfully stronger and everything she once knew being turned upside down all over again.

* * *

 **~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Welcome to DREAMS!**

 **I am so sorry it's been almost 3 weeks since I last updated but I needed a break and there had to be some kind of build up to Dreams.**

 **I am super excited for you guys to read this book and I hope the wait wasn't too soul-crushing. I know I have a knack for leaving cliff-hangers and it must suck for you ;)**

* * *

 **Aw, I've really missed all of you. 3 3 Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, they honestly make me tear up a little. I didn't even expect to get 100 reviews, let alone over 500!**

 **I would reply to them all but there were quite a few and I knew it would take forever, as usual, so I thought you guys would just rather I get the chapter up earlier. I hope that was the right call. But I read every single one of them and can honestly say I love you guys.**

 **Special shout-out to the following reviewers: Awesome, ArtemisNewHunter, DatWriterGirlz, Nobody, Chameleondancer, BookFanfiction, Greekdemigodwannabe, ButteryFool432 and Y.S.D.T Fever **

**You guys either made me laugh, cry or smile uncontrollably so thank you! Lots of love.**

 **Just to say, in future chapters I will be doing proper review responses.**

* * *

 **Kyrasaige \- Reading your review actually broke my heart. I'm touched that my story has impacted your life and that the emotional descriptions felt real. ****My heart goes out to you girl. Lots of love x**

 **Kalli - SavLa \- HEY GIRL! It's always nice to see a new reviewer who sends tonnes of kisses like me :) My heart goes out to you and your sister. 3 Thank you so so much for the lovely review, it made me smile for like ever. As for your song suggestion, there are couple songs with that title so could you possibly tell me the artist and I'll see what I can do. LOVE YOU TOO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

 **SO!**

 **Are you guys all buckled in? Laptops, phones, iPads at the ready? Cups of coffee?**

 **Okay then, let's begin...**

* * *

 _Evil lurks in places you would never imagine and tries to charm its way into your life._

 _— Unknown_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Darkening Horizons**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Monday 5th October**

 **Song Tribute: [To Build a Home – The Cinematic Orchestra]**

The wind was howling as the heavy rainfall splashed onto the ground outside in thick droplets. I sat curled up in the bay window of the living room, staring into the blurry abyss. My mind was gone. It was as if nothing mattered anymore. Nothing in this world. I felt empty. I felt…nothing.

Time moved slowly. Each blink of my eyelid was long and weary. My breathing; so slow, there were moments where I was hardly breathing at all.

Cars would pass by on the rain-soaked streets, splashing up water onto the sidewalk as if to keep me aware of the moving world outside the window—of a life still going on out there despite all the chaos in here. It was a strange concept; my mind could hardly wrap itself around it.

I'd always been able to get through whatever life had thrown at me but this was different. This was something far worse.

"We're ruined." Helen said for the third time, pacing up and down the carpet. She didn't even care that he was gone. All she cared about was the money. She'd spent the whole morning organising the funeral, reluctantly might I add, and doing all the business calls. Apparently, dad owed money to a few people and Helen was crazy anxious about it all.

I sighed, resting my head back against the wall and closing my eyes to try and picture myself somewhere peaceful and quiet. Somehow, I pictured our place back in London, outside on the front porch with the flower beds surrounding me and the butterflies fluttering in the summer breeze. My mother sketching designs at the table and laughing at some remark my dad had made. She has bright red lipstick on and pearly teeth, a long white gown swimming over her long, slender figure. My dad is watching her with thoughtful eyes and only one thing can come of it: she looks beautiful.

"Don't look so calm, girl!" Helen snapped and my eyes shot open.

Did she really think I was calm about this?!

"You do realise that I'm not paying for your online college like your father did?" I gasped a little. "And I'm not wasting my money on your education at that stupid school." My heart stopped.

She wouldn't. _She couldn't._

"This'll have to be your last semester at that place and then you can work for me from home. You can do files and database work I suppose." She said.

"No Helen, please!" I protested, leaping up from the bay window. She snarled at the sound of her name. "Ma'am, please." I begged. "Let me finish school at least. I'll never get anywhere in life if I drop out."

"You think I care?" She scoffed. "Besides, you're not going anywhere in life, you're staying right here." I gulped.

That's it...I was officially a prisoner in my own home. I wouldn't even have my education to keep me going anymore. I would be a failure. No architecture company will ever take me now. No one will.

"I suppose you can work longer hours at the Beach Cafe and you can clean for Mrs. Miller next door a few days a week." She frowned, pacing still as if she were already going through the details in her head. She was planning out my whole entire life and there was nothing I could do to stop her. I was a slave. A slave in my own home.

"I'll go give her a call now." She said turning and walking into her office without another word. I jumped, flinching as she slammed the door behind her and sunk back into the bay window seat.

I didn't cry but all this, on top of my Dad passing, I just couldn't handle it. I suppose that was partly due to what had happened this morning. I thought about it, even now. It was hard not to. _He_ had told me this would happen and I had denied it.

I lied.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier..._

"Rafael." I gasped.

He smirked. "Hello, Annabeth. Did you miss me?"

I lurched up from my seat, wanting to get as far away from him as humanly possible. The guy with the snake tattoo, sitting beside me, gripped my shoulder firmly and slammed me back down into the seat. I winced at the sudden movement as he easily pinned me into the cold leather with just one arm. It was ridden with cords of muscle and scars.

"Don't hurt her!" Rafael warned the guy and I just stared at him incredulously for that.

He suddenly laughed amusingly at my expression and nodded to the other guy to let me go. He slowly removed his hand from my right shoulder. I let out a breath, sitting up and feeling pretty shaken. I glanced out the window to my left, seeing the houses and neighbourhoods disappearing behind us. I had nowhere to go. Nothing to defend myself with. Nothing but my own two hands.

"So..." He grinned, twiddling a knife in his fingers. "How's my little brother's Wise Girl?"

He looked different sitting in front of me now—smarter. He no longer wore those dark, scruffy looking clothes that you'd expect to see on a druggy or a thief. No, he wore smart black trousers, a dark grey blazer and a white shirt with a pair of sunglasses slotted onto the neckline. Surprisingly, I found myself admiring his formal look and the way it brought out his maturity and handsome looks. It felt as though I deserved to go to jail for even thinking that.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"Just checking up on you." He shrugged. "How have you been?"

"Why do you care?" I frowned in confusion. "What is this? If you wanna kill me then get it over with." I glanced at the knife in his hands, trying hard not to look so terrified.

"Oh I don't wanna kill you, meu amor" He smiled.

"Oh, is that why you pushed a shelf on top of me?" I shot back. "I could have died."

"Forgive me." He said honourably.

Rafael had a character I would never understand; principled but monstrous. He could be charming when he wanted to, _very_ charming, but he was not someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"My orders weren't strictly followed. I only sent someone to scare you, not hurt you." He paused. "Let's just say he was punished severely."

I flinched, picturing what poor young boy had to suffer Rafael's wrath. And for a while, I just stared at him in breathless shock. It was hard to believe he even cared about my well-being.

"I'm sorry about your father." He continued civilly and I was surprised at how sophisticated he could be when he wanted to. The night at Atlantis, he had appeared as some washed up druggy with revenge boiling through his blood but now he looked like a calm and collected, successful businessman. It was unnerving.

"No you're not." I whispered.

"You're right." He smirked. "I'm not. Parents are a waste of time and energy. I pity anyone who has them."

I shivered with what felt like anger. "I don't understand...if you're not here to kill me then what do you want?" I asked nervously, dreading the answer.

"How is my brother doing?" He asked.

"Fine." I frowned, a little confused as to what was going on.

He sighed. "Why won't he return?"

"Maybe because he's not a murderer like you." I frowned.

"Oh, we're more alike than you think little one." He flashed me a grin.

"Don't call me that." I scowled. He wasn't that much older than me. Percy had said he would be 21 by now. "He's twice the man you'll ever be."

He just laughed.

"Quite the loyal one, aren't you?" He smirked. "You and Percy have that in common."

I frowned. What was he getting at?

"That's what makes you both weak. You see, I don't like people who disappoint me and you may have thought that this all blew over weeks ago but I take grudges to the grave, my dear Annabeth. Percy will pay for betraying me and you...well you're just collateral damage." I gulped. "But you don't have to be." He finished, his eyes lighting up a little.

 **Song Tribute: [Who Am I – Andrew Judah] - (It's not on Apple Music but it's from one of my fav tv shows)**

"What do you want from me?" I whispered and he tucked his knife away into his pocket. I relaxed a little with it out of sight.

"Come with me." He said, his voice soft now and I just stared at him in shock. Why would he want me of all people to come with him? "Come on Annabeth." He sighed. "You don't like your life and you know it. How many times have you wished about moving somewhere else, away from Helen and Goode High?" I gulped, he did have a point but when I dreamt of leaving that horrible place with Helen, my plan wasn't exactly to move in with Percy's evil half-brother.

"What makes you any better than Helen?" I frowned.

"I wouldn't hurt you if that's what you're implying." He said and oddly, something about his tone was believable. "And I wouldn't let your talents go to waste on petty things like housework." He frowned and it scared me a little how much he knew about my life. "You're too smart for that place Annabeth. I need someone like you." He leaned forward in his seat a little and I just stared at him in shock. I didn't believe that this was actually happening.

It was a strange concept—the feeling of being needed. I'd never had it before. I'd always been the girl _nobody_ needed—the girl nobody _wanted_.

He smiled softly at my expression and it was weird, it made him look handsome. Of course, I'd always known he was good looking but from his cruelness, I'd almost forgotten.

And for that one moment, I saw the tiniest hints of Percy in him.

"I'm not a gang leader Annabeth, I look after my family." I frowned at that. "The people that join me are all people who have had things taken from them in their life, whether it's their money, family, home, freedom or, in your case, all of it."

"And then you turn them into killers." I shot back, willing myself not to be swayed by him.

"I teach them how to defend themselves on the streets. Not everyone is born on the right side of the tracks." He shrugged as though my insult had no effect on him whatsoever. "And we make our living the way anyone would...by working." He said. "In some cases, illegally but who's to say what is right and what is wrong?" He frowned. "You and I deserve a good life just as much as my insipid brother and that whore he dated...what was her name again?"

"Rachel." I murmured.

"Oh, well I was thinking about Drew actually, but I guess he had both of them, didn't he?" He smirked, shrugging and I winced at that. "See, he doesn't appreciate you and he never will. Percy's always been a womanizer, it's in his nature." He frowned as if he disapproved but he was wrong—he had to be.

"But I do." He urged. "I do Annabeth and I'd look after you. I can promise you that. We can go anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" I breathed.

"Anywhere." He smiled, taking my hand in his and I gulped a little at that. His hand was oddly warm and comforting, it felt a little like Percy's or maybe that was just because they had the same genes. "I've got connections all over the world, Annabeth." He said and I suddenly started to realise that Rafael must be filthy rich from this drugs business. Illegally rich, yes but still filthy rich.

"I can take you far away from this place; France, Greece, England, wherever you wanna go. I'd give you a comfortable life too." He said. "Maids waiting on you hand and foot, a proper home with the biggest library you've ever seen. I can get you a job as an architect. I can get you anything you want." He smiled at that and my heart jumped in my chest. I didn't want it to, but that life appealed to me in more ways than I'd care to admit.

"Why me?" I whispered.

He smirked at that. "Maybe I just like being a generous person." He said and I just looked at him sceptically. He laughed a little at that. "Or maybe you're growing on me." He smiled and for some crazy reason my stomach fluttered at that.

"You would give me all of that...just because I'm growing on you?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"There's something about you, miss Annabeth Chase." He said, taking me aback. What did that even mean?

"I won't do what you do." I murmured, suddenly steering the conversation back to the real problem.

"I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. I've learned from my previous mistakes with Thalia and Percy. I'd keep you away from all that." He said honestly and his honesty shocked me further. "Think about it." He jolted his chin up at me.

The fact that I was thinking about it scared the hell out of me. I was actually considering running off with this guy and the worst thing was that the life he'd described to me sounded almost perfect. I wanted to be an architect more than anything. Maybe if I went with him I could visit the Parthenon in Greece and design Ancient Greek styled buildings to my heart's content. I could do anything. The world would be my oyster. But the rational side of me warned me of his trickery and manipulation. Everything he promised could all be a lie. Even with that thought, I was still considering it and it hurt my brain from thinking so much.

"Take me home." I murmured, looking up at him now. "I want to go home!"

"As you wish." Rafael said as the car stopped and to my complete and utter shock, we were outside my house again.

"What is this?" I whispered, expecting it to be a trick or a test.

"Your house?" Rafael raised an eyebrow as if it were obvious.

"You're letting me go?" I frowned.

"For now."

I was confused. I'd expected him to keep me here like a prisoner but no, he was happy to let me do my own thing and leave. The mixture of freedom and imprisonment I felt when I was with him was suffocatingly confusing.

"On one condition." He said as I reached for the door. "Stay away from my little brother for a while."

I blinked. "Why?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Then no."

"Think of it this way. If you stay away from him, then I will." He smirked. "Seems like a small sacrifice to make to protect the person you love."

"Please, you know I can't do that." I whispered.

He leaned forward. "Well try harder." He said. "And while you're at it, stay away from all your friends." I felt my heart plummeting in my chest. I could barely breathe. Even the thought of spending a _minute_ away from Percy hurt…physically.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm practically doing you a favour. You and I both know that you prefer being on your own." He said.

That was _before_ I met Percy and the others!

"You'd do better grieving alone for a while. Even without me, you'd push them away, wouldn't you?" I shook my head in denial. "That's what you do Annabeth; when something bad happens, you push the people closest to you away."

It terrified me how much he knew about what goes on inside my head but what was even more terrifying was that I sort of realised that he was right.

He smiled at my shocked expression. "I'll give you until Wednesday to wrap things up with him." He said. "That sound fair?"

I just blinked at him in shock. How was any of this fair?

"Good." He smiled, taking my hand and kissing the back of it lightly. I just stared at him, utterly speechless. "There's darkness in you yet meu amor. It'll come out one way or another."

"You're wrong about me?" I frowned. "I'll never become like you, even if you have to drag me away."

"I won't _need_ to drag you away. In the end, you won't come with me because you have to." He smiled. "You'll come with me because you _want_ to."

"No." I shook my head in disbelief. How could I ever want that?

"Mm-hmm." He smiled, leaning forward in his seat eagerly now. "You'll ask me." I shook my head, feeling a lump in my throat. "Beg me." He added in an alluring tone that seemed somewhat seductive and that scared me.

"No." I said firmly as if trying to make myself throw the idea away. "You're wrong!" I tried to leave but Dimitri was right there to press me back down again effortlessly.

"Let her go." Rafael said to my complete and utter shock. "She needs some time alone."

 _Silence._

"Until we meet again." He murmured in an alluring tone before I heard the click of doors unlocking and he let me go.

They left me on the curb. Still speechless. I couldn't even open my mouth. My throat was dry, my heart was still pounding frantically and I could feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes ever so slightly now.

I looked up at the blurry scene and watched the car disappearing from sight. It moved fast like a shadow in the wake of the misty air. They were gone in the blink of an eye.

It was almost like none of that had happened at all and I'd just been daydreaming on the side of the road this whole time. But I knew that was the denial speaking.

What did he mean? _There's darkness in me yet._

He's just trying to scare you, I told myself. It's nothing but a manipulative lie. But what if it wasn't? What if he was right? That would mean I hardly know myself at all.

 _Who am I?_

* * *

 _Present time…_

Everything was as it had been before; a lost girl, staring frivolously out her bay window and across the driveway.

I hugged my arms tightly but nothing was good enough to comfort me. Everything I had built over these past few weeks seemed to be collapsing in my hands and there was nothing I could do about it. I was going to lose everything and that theory just made Rafael's world more and more appealing and I hated myself for it.

I couldn't afford to think stupidly like that and yet I was and nothing I did could get the image of maids waiting on me hand and foot on some remote island. I would never have to be a slave again and although I've always been humble, what girl wouldn't want that kind of life?

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Tuesday 6th October**

It was a cold, crisp October morning. A chill ran through the air, seeping into my bedroom through the crack in the open window. I drifted over to close it softly and found myself idly staring outside for a while. The garden was hushed; a fresh layer of morning dew coated the green grass and the only movement came from the leaves gently swaying in the cool breeze. A picture of grey skies and cloudy canvases above, like an endless haze of thickening ash.

Time seemed to slow then. The air thick and syrupy like the sun would never rise on the horizon—like the new day would never begin and end. It felt as though I was caught up in some kind of whirlwind and I was just standing there, watching it happen. Helpless and haunted. A ghost of a girl.

Finally, I turned to look at myself in the mirror and at the little black dress hugging me. It was lacey over my shoulders with a diamond open back. I wore black suede high heels with a bow at the top and my hair was pulled up into a fairly tight ponytail. Helen had picked out my outfit, she wanted me to look the part. As long as she was happy I guess…

It was only when I turned to my dressing table that I noticed the rose. It was there; sitting atop the shiny surface in all its pure, perfect beauty. A single white rose with delicate petals that curled at the tips like wings on an angel's back.

Curiously, I wondered over to the tiny thing, picking it up between my fingers and reading the notecard it had been left with.

* * *

 _Annabeth,_

 _you have my deepest_ condolences.

 _Do not be_ disheartened, _all that_ live _must die and all that_ die, _live on._

 _Yours,_

 _Rafaello_

* * *

I didn't know what to do at first. I was in shock. On I kept, staring at the white rose between my thumb and forefinger, it matched my nail varnish. His letter touched my heart in ways I am too ashamed to admit but he had a way with words that could melt even the coldest of women. I felt like I'd just woken up in some sort of 1920s film, receiving a love rose from a total stranger and yet feeling utterly flattered by it.

It stirred up emotions I thought I'd never feel.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps down the corridor. With a start, I shoved the rose and the letter into a drawer, slamming it shut and turning to block it just in time.

"Ready?" Silena asked softly, coming into my bedroom slowly. She was dressed in black, like me, and was the only person who managed to get off school for today. Percy was coming a bit later.

I managed a nod, walking to the wardrobe mirror again and trying to forget what emotions had just been running through my mind. She came over putting her arms around me as we both looked in the mirror.

"I'm with you every step of the way." She murmured and I managed a smile. Then I wrapped a black shawl over my upper arms and let her lead me out of the room. She didn't even know that starting tomorrow, I was going to have to stay away from her. I gulped, trying to push that aside. One thought at a time today.

Silena was with me throughout the whole service. She sat with me in the church and held my hand, she whispered comforting words in my ear and she walked with me as I watched them put him in the ground. I didn't even know half the people who'd shown up. Most of them were apparently colleagues of his, even his boss turned up. Helen was silent throughout the whole service, not because she was grieving but because she was probably going over in her head, what we were going to do now that my Dad was gone. Of course, she put on the whole handkerchief at the nose, sobbing act. I was angry at her for that.

An hour of constant 'I'm sorry's' and 'God bless you's' from complete strangers later, I was alone with him. Silena had said her goodbyes and for now, I just stood there. I held a white rose in my fingers at my side as I read the writing on the headstone over and over again:

* * *

 _Frederick Chase_

 _A loving husband and father_

* * *

I swallowed taking a deep breath as the icy wind blew through my ponytail. Ever since his passing, the weather had seemed to get worse and worse, as if winter was calling.

A few silent moments past and suddenly a warm, firm hand slipped into mine and I looked up to see Percy frowning at the gravestone sorrowfully. He turned to me, his eyes so full of concern and kindness. I felt bad thinking that he looked incredibly good in his outfit at this time but I couldn't help myself. He was wearing smart black jeans, an un-tucked white formal shirt, converses and a black leather jacket. He probably hadn't had time to pick out anything fancy after school but I didn't care. He was here and that's all that mattered.

"Sorry I'm late." He murmured, giving my hand a squeeze.

I smiled up at him softly. "It's okay." I whispered. "You're here now."

He smiled softly back at me, lifting my hand up to kiss the back of it lightly. I smiled before leaning over to drop the rose into the pit. It fell, gently pattering onto the ebony case as if in slow motion. I leaned against him, holding his hand in mine and clutching his upper arm with the other as I rested my head on his shoulder. I looked at the grave a while longer. It was high time we left but I just couldn't leave him.

A few moments later, I let out a shaky breath. "Goodbye, Dad." I whispered, looking up at Percy again. He was looking down at me with those gorgeous sea-green eyes. "Will you take me home?" I murmured, pleading a little. This was the last day I could speak to him and I wanted to be with him as much as possible.

 **Song Tribute: [Beneath the Surface – Britt Nicole]**

He smiled softly, giving me a nod and then we walked away, hand in hand. I looked back at the grave one last time before we stepped out onto the road and made our way towards his car.

We drove away in silence so I put the radio on. A sad song came on but I didn't care. I'd already accepted the fact that my future was going to involve a lot of depressing songs from now on. I sighed, leaning back in the seat and staring out of the window at the moving buildings beside me. Everything seemed to disappear as quickly as he did.

We arrived at my house around 6:30 pm. I fiddled with my necklace nervously as I looked out the window. Our driveway was packed with cars for the funeral reception and the door was wide open as more people went in. In all honesty, I had no intention of going but I had sworn to Helen I'd be there to help out and I felt like I owed it to my dad. It was the last opportunity for me to pay my respects to him, I guess.

"You're doing so well, Wise Girl." Percy murmured and I felt his hand slide down my ponytail gently as he twisted it around his fingers. I smiled weakly, turning back to him slowly. His eyes were so soft and thoughtful. It was clear to me that he was the only person on the planet, right now, with the power to make me feel better at times like this.

"Just a little longer and it'll all be over." He smiled softly. He didn't look at me like most people did—like a lost puppy—because he already knew I was strong. He knew I would pull through this like I had done throughout everything in my entire life. And I loved him for that. I just wondered if he was right this time.

"You ready?" He murmured.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to." I whispered, wishing he would stay but not wanting to feel like he was forced to come in. Only one of us needed to suffer through this

"I want to." He whispered back and I smiled brighter than I had all day.

I took a deep breath, looking out the window again before getting out of the car. Percy was by my side in a matter of seconds as I stepped onto the sidewalk and walked up the driveway.

It was busy when we manoeuvred our way inside. I gently swerved around older people I'd never seen in my life with Percy close behind me until we reached the living room. I saw Helen swarmed by a group of men who were all laughing and chatting. She had a glass of wine in her hands as she put on that horrible flirty laugh of hers. I knew she was just using the reception for business purposes and to promote her company but I just couldn't believe that even someone as evil as her would abuse my father's death like this.

"Percy!" She smiled shuffling over to us and taking his arm. "You must come meet Mr. Finch. He works with your father and would be delighted to meet you." She pulled him over, brushing me out the way as she went. I didn't even bother retaliating, even when Percy glanced back at me with a 'help me' look. I just sighed and walked around a little.

I nibbled on a small breadstick from the refreshments table even though I wasn't feeling hungry at all. It was more to do with the fact that it was a good distraction.

"You must be Annabeth, Frederick's niece." An old lady said, coming to stand in front of me. She carried a walking stick and her wrinkly face was tired-looking. She walked with a certain hunch in her shoulders as she dragged her feet slowly across the floor. Her almost white hair was pulled back into a low bun and a pair of reading glasses sat at the end of her crooked nose, attached to a chain wrapped around her swollen neck.

I couldn't help feeling a little hurt actually. I was practically invisible in my family. I bet you, people would look at me, here, and not even know what my relationship to my dad even is.

"His daughter actually." I murmured politely.

"I didn't know he had a daughter." She frowned. She striked me as the kind of woman who spoke whatever came to mind without thinking of the consequences.

"Not many people do." I smiled timidly.

"I used to know his mother when I was your age. My name is Frances…Frances Stevens." She gave me a weary smile. "I hope you'll accept my sincerest condolences." She said holding my hand in both of hers. They were old and wrinkled and I could feel them shaking. I managed a polite smile, accepting the fact that I'd be hearing that line over and over again tonight.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kind words." I murmured feeling a lump in my throat and she seemed to smile proudly.

"You are wonderfully articulate for your age my dear." She smiled and I managed to smile back. I wasn't really up for talking about my voice right now but I didn't want to be rude. We stood in an awkward silence for a moment as she looked around the room for a while with a confused expression on her weary face.

She turned back to me a few moments later and her eyes widened in what, I think, was surprise or realisation.

"Ah, you must be Annabeth. Frederick's niece." She smiled and I stared at her with confusion. Hadn't we just gone through this?

"Lovely man Frederick." She smiled. "Would have made such a great father. Too bad he never had any children." I gulped hugging my arm a little and swallowing the lump in my throat. "I'm sorry…who are you?" She frowned her voice sounding harsh now.

Suddenly, I realised that she was probably suffering from Alzheimer's disease.

"A-Annabeth." I whispered.

"Speak up girl!" She scowled in disapproval.

"Annabeth." I said a little louder, making sure my words were clear. "I'm Frederick's daughter."

She scoffed. "Don't be silly child, Frederick doesn't have any children. Fat lot of good that would have done him." She cackled. "He would have made a terrible father." I know it was pathetic but I honestly felt like crying at that moment but I managed to hold myself together.

"Excuse me?" I whispered, hovering away before she could reply. I gulped, slipping into the kitchen and managing to find my way over to the sink. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and began to pour some water from the tap inside. I sipped it, breathing deeply and trying to forget her cackle when she said my Dad would make a terrible father. He hadn't been…terrible, he was just a little rough around the edges.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear but I've been trying to work out who you are all day." A middle-aged man said politely coming up to me. "I feel as though we've met before."

"My name is Annabeth, Sir." I smiled politely. "I'm Frederick's daughter."

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Well of course you are. How are you doing? I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." I smiled nodding politely.

"Great man your father. Very dedicated to his work."

I smiled at that. "I know." He was an incredibly intelligent man my father. He went to Cambridge and was a genius when it came to engineering and aircraft. That's what his job was, something to do with planes but I never fully understood what he actually did.

"He spoke very highly of you, you know." He smiled and my head shot up.

"He did?"

He smiled softly with a nod. "That man loved you more than anything in this world."

My heart sank. I had never even known that—never even had the _chance_ to know that.

"I presume you want to go to Cambridge like he did."

I hesitated a moment. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?" I smiled weakly. In truth, I wanted to go to Harvard but either would be amazing. But neither was happening...

"I'm sorry, will you excuse me?" I added, wanting to get away from this conversation now.

He smiled bowing out of my way and I made my way back out into the hallway. I couldn't see Percy anywhere so I began to make my way through the crowd. It seemed that with every step I took, a new stranger would come up to me, ask me who I was, look shocked and then offer their condolences. I'd gotten rather used to my response now that I delivered it like a robot. I would smile politely, murmur a thank you, smile again and then think of an excuse to leave.

I slumped down at the top of the empty staircase with exhaustion. At least I had some privacy. I felt bad for leaving Percy but I just didn't have the energy to antagonize Helen or go and find him. I peeled off my heels, my feet were aching a little now, and dumped them messily on the step, in front of me. I sighed in relief as I rested my head on the banister and fiddled with the hem of my black dress. I wanted it all to be over now and for everyone to just leave. I wanted to grieve in my own way and no longer listen to people saying they felt sorry for me.

That's the worst thing about funerals, I think. People think they're doing you a kindness by apologising but what good is an apology when your dad's passed away. I don't want their pity. Unless they can bring my dad back, I don't want anything from them. It's like they think they know me but they don't, they have no idea who I am.

A few moments later Percy appeared at the bottom of the staircase, frowning up at me in sadness. I managed to smile at him weakly, still keeping my head resting on the banister before he quickly made his way up to sit beside me. I sniffled a little, wiping my nose.

"Hey, hey." He murmured, pulling me against him and I let him. He began to shush me softly as he stroked my head which rested on his shoulder now.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." I murmured.

"Hey, you have nothing to feel sorry for." He replied pulling away to look at me and I nodded slowly. "You wanna get some air?"

"Mm-hmm," was all I managed and I reluctantly began to pull my shoes on again but Percy snatched them from me and placed them at the top of the stairs.

"Leave them." He said, clearly knowing that I hated them and with a small smile, I nodded before following him down the stairs.

It was cold and getting rather dark now. The sky was a misty blue colour as the last light began to fade. The garden lights were already on and the terrace was filled with people, all chatting loudly.

Percy and I hadn't made two steps before a tall, rather large man came up to us. I wouldn't have been surprised if his belly exploded out of his trousers. He had deep brown eyes and matching cropped hair. He carried a glass of wine and just looking at him I could tell he was horribly drunk.

"Annabeth, my dear." He slurred with a smile. "You are her, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." I murmured.

"Sir…how adorable." He chuckled. "Frederick did well with you didn't he, eh?"

I frowned, having no idea what he was talking about but the way he looked at me was a little unnerving.

"Course, you look more like your mother." He smirked. "She was a very attractive young lady like yourself." He winked, making my skin crawl. Who was this guy? I'm sixteen and he's like…I dunno…forty something?

"So, what age are you getting on for these days?" He eyed me curiously and I couldn't help but notice his eyes repeatedly slipping down to my chest.

"I'll be seventeen in June." I murmured.

"Seventeen, eh." He grinned. "You're practically a woman already." I did not like the sound of that. What did he think that I was old enough to harass? "You must give me a call some time so we can catch up." He was so drunk, he hadn't even told me his name yet.

I gulped, the last thing I wanted to do was meet up with this guy. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my waist as Percy pulled me into him protectively. I felt shivers run up my side, up to my shoulders and arms. I fitted so perfectly into him it just felt right, like I belonged there. I could smell his dreamy scent permeating the air around him, it was strong enough to put me to sleep if needed.

I looked up at him in shock but he wasn't looking at me, he was frowning at the man in front of us, whoever he was.

"And you are?" The man frowned coldly at Percy and I felt angry at him for being so rude to him.

"Percy." Percy said coldly but confidently and articulately. He'd always had a way with words. "Percy Jackson."

"He's my—" I started but Percy cut me off before I could say friend.

"Boyfriend." He frowned and I swear I nearly had a heart attack. "I'm her boyfriend. Now run along home and apologise to your wife for being such a sorry excuse for a gentleman." He ordered, growling under his breath. I glanced at the man's ring finger and noticed the golden circle. I was impressed with Percy for noticing that.

With the mention of my having a boyfriend, the guy backed off like I was no longer a toy but a girl with explosives around her that would go off with the slightest interference. And Percy was the explosive. He was the one protecting me, ready to guard me against anyone willing to hurt me. He tightened his grip on my waist and I gasped a little, trying very hard not to squeak.

"Well…look at the time…" The guy's eyes widened looking at his wrist which did not have a watch on it. "I best be off." And then he was gone.

I let out a huge breath of air but Percy didn't move his hand and I wasn't about to complain. I looked up at him nervously and he frowned down at me with concern.

"You okay?"

"Uhuh." I breathed, giving him a nod and he gave me that perfect smile of his. The one that made me melt into his arms and catch my breath. The one that gave me shivers and tingles. The one that automatically stimulated a response in me where I'd have no choice but to smile back at him. Because who could ignore something so beautiful?

He stopped craning his neck to look at me and lifted his lips to my temple. With a sigh, he pressed a soft kiss to my hairline. I smiled, closing my eyes as he did.

"Come on." He whispered, letting go of my waist to my dismay and stepping away to lead me down the patio stone steps. I smiled weakly. I really was trying my best to act positive around him but it was really hard. He smiled softly, taking my hand and pulling me with him.

 **Song Tribute: [Perfect – Ed Sheeran]**

We walked through the damp grass to the outdoor lounge set in the dark corner of the garden. For a few peaceful moments, we sat next to each other and I flicked through his phone to pick a song. Eventually, I settled one by Ed Sheeran. Percy lifted his arm from its resting spot, behind me on the back of the sofa, and began playing with my ponytail again.

"You look cute in a ponytail." He smiled and I blushed, smiling at my lap. "How you holdin' up?" He murmured and my smile dropped a little.

"I'm okay, I guess." I breathed. "He's gone to a better place now." I said, looking up at the newly appearing stars. "I wonder if he's looking down on us right now."

"He'd be proud of you." He said softly. "I know I am."

I blushed, smiling nervously and we sat in a peaceful silence for a little while.

"Have you experienced it before?" I asked. "Death, I mean.."

He sighed, dropping his hand and glancing away from me. He didn't speak for a while so I could tell it was something he didn't particularly like sharing.

"It was a long time ago." He said and I felt bad for stirring up old memories. "Do you remember at Atlantis when I said I couldn't pull the trigger so my friend got shot." I nodded slowly and he paused for a long time as if going over the moment in his mind—overthinking it immensely.

"Her name was Zoë Nightshade." He murmured, his tone of voice pained like the memory and the guilt physically hurt.

 **(Shout out to Thunder who reviewed, asking for a reference to Zoe. Thank you, it's perfect for the story)**

"She meant a lot to you?" I asked softly.

"She was one of the few people I was close to at that place." He nodded. "It's one thing having someone you love pass away but it's another to have them die right in your arms."

My heart staggered. I couldn't even imagine the horrors Percy had seen in his life. Sometimes I forgot all about the world he knew and how terrifying it was. No one should have to see what he'd seen. No one should have to go through what he's gone through.

"I know you blame yourself, Percy…but you shouldn't. You didn't pull the trigger because you're not a killer and that's a good thing." I told him. "I know you Percy. You're not a killer." I whispered, gazing up into his eyes and he seemed to sink into me.

Finally, he nodded with a weak smile and glanced up the stars. "I like to imagine she's up their somewhere."

With that, I curled up against him, resting my head on his shoulder as we both looked up at the stars. I sighed blissfully, feeling peaceful now with him. Even with my Dad gone, being with Percy made me think that things would get better. And for that wonderful moment, I forgot all about what Rafael had said to me.

"You cold?" He asked when I shivered violently. Come to think of it, I was.

"Now that you mention it." I murmured but before I could tell him not to, he was already taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me, like a cape.

I smiled shyly, burying myself into the warm leather and he pulled his arm around me again. The jacket was warm and it smelt of him. His other arm lay in his lap and I began to mindlessly trace my fingers along his trident tattoo as a calming mechanism which worked far better than I'd expected.

He rested his head on mine and I smiled at the warmth it sent spreading through my body. It was nice to forget about the circumstances with him for that one night—to let myself breathe.

And for that moment, nothing mattered. Nothing at all. But the inevitable disaster of tomorrow was just preparing to set on the darkening horizon.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **That's the first chapter of the new book! What did you guys think?**

 **I'm sorry I posted much later than I wanted to today, my wifi has been acting up. I should really be working right now but I wanted to get the second book going. I've made you guys wait long enough... Sorry about that.**

 **I've got big plans for this one...well I had big plans for it because I've already written it ;)**

* * *

 **Also, I managed to squeeze in a few recommended tribute songs so shoutout to Demons of Ruby Mae and amyzeng2004 for Beneath the Surface and Perfect. **

**I'll be updating next week. However, it is going to be a rather busy week so it will be either Wednesday or Saturday. After that, I'll be able to update much more often.**

 **So yeah, please let me know what you thought about the new start to DREAMS! Leave a review, send me a pm, whichever.**

 **Hermione Historia Chase , where are you, girl. I miss you :( Hope everything is okay x**

* * *

 **Lots of love** 💕💕

 **Your girl,**

 **AWG xx**


	2. Little Losses

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **It's Wise Girl Wednesday!**

 **I've been off school for the last few days with a cold so I had more time to update. Yay!**

 **Who's excited for Christmas?! I know I am. If it doesn't snow in England this year, I swear, I will be having words with Zeus.**

 **To all my American cousins, have a wonderful Thanksgiving tomorrow. I'm sending all my love x**

* * *

 **Dimitri Jinx \- **It's ma girl! Super happy you liked the chapter. Hahaha. I know, I like making Rafael charming to annoy both Annabeth and my readers ;) I just love him. I'm gonna respond to your pm in more detail so yeah. Love you! - AWG

 **Cinder Luna \- **Aaaawww thanks girly! I will make sure to add in lots of protective Percy for you ;) Also, I already pmed you this but I'm so glad you updated **The Order!** If you're reading this people, go check out my girls story, it's about percabeth in a shapeshifting wolves universe. It's frickin' amazing! Lots of love, AWG

 **Hermione Historia Chase \- **You reviewed! I missed you girly but I'm so happy you're back. I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know soon bc I value your opinion more than aaaaanything! LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! MWAH! Your girl, AWG xoxo

 **Jessica L \- **Hey gal, your account name came up anyway so dw. Glad you liked it...I have some bad news. It's possible I may have made Annabeth ignore him for a while...but honestly, it's for the best! She'll meet her mother, become a new woman and the reunion will be epic. That was a major spoiler so ssshhh. Hopefully not many ppl are reading this. Oh, don't even get me started on his death, I was mad to say the least. Aaaaww, yh christmas will make you feel better. Well, what a douchebag. You're probably way out of his league anyways. Lots of love, AWG xxx

 **Book Fanfiction \- **Hey, I promise there are some much happier moments coming very soon! Aw, babes I hope you're okay, you'll get through it. I'm just glad I can help even a little bit with my writing. I promise I won't make you wait that long again. Of course I gave you a shout out, your reviews mean the world to me. Lots of love, AWG x

 **(more responses at the end)**

* * *

 **So yeah, about this chapter. I'm sorry, it's long. Is that bad? The review responses bump up the word count quite a lot.**

 **This is just the down stage with a little drama and angst. It will pick up in pace afterwards, I promise.**

 **There's a scene in here I'm hoping you guys will really like. It's got a bit of fluff, a bit of drama and a bit of sadness. Actually, there's 3 but anywhoo.**

 **Enjoy...I hope.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Little Losses**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Wednesday 7th October**

I awoke feeling worse than ever; reality sinking into my veins like thick liquid metal. It spread through my body making my arms and legs feel heavier.

This would be my last term of school and what freedom I had left. I wouldn't be able to fall back on my friends today if I started grieving again. I wouldn't have Percy and he wouldn't even know why I was ignoring him.

One by one, I was losing everything.

I slumped out of bed, turning my alarm off and dragging my feet over to my wardrobe. After I'd said goodnight to Percy yesterday, Helen had kept me up most of the night to help her clear up and do some computer files that she didn't understand. Come to think of it I didn't really _help_ her I did it _for_ her while she sat back and watched me bend my back over. Her raging superiority was becoming almost unbearable these days.

Without really caring, I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on from my closet. I pulled on a pair of black leggings, a white tank top and a light grey Nike hoodie. I probably looked like a slob but it was the least of my worries. I ran my fingers through my hair in the mirror, it was messy but I didn't care.

The rest of the morning was just as unbearable as the funeral. I spent the whole time putting on a fake smile for the customers at the café, pretending like I was happy and positive about life when, in reality, I was far from it.

I'd stuffed Percy's tracksuit jacket, the one I'd slept in at the weekend, into my school bag, having no clue how I was going to give it back to him but I couldn't exactly keep it. It just made me sadder—maybe it would be the last time I spoke with him. If Rafael was trying to isolate me, he was doing a pretty good job of it so far and with my Dad gone, everything just felt hopeless.

I walked through the car park with my hands in my pockets and my head down. I felt like the old Annabeth again, the one without a stomach or a voice. It was horribly disheartening. One step forward, three steps back—that's what life was like for me.

"Hey Annie! Back from rehab?" Someone called and I turned to see Drew and Rachel pulling into a space near me with Calypso sitting quietly in the back.

"Is it true your step mom caught you smoking crack in the basement?" Rachel grinned.

A painful twisting feeling began to knot in my stomach and I knew, I just knew that this was going to be a horrible…horrible day. They didn't even know my Dad had just died. Would they be so cruel if they did? Probably.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Drew snorted. I didn't even bother to defend myself, I just turned and walked away, ignoring their snarling insults behind me. I scrunched my eyes shut, doing my best to block them out but what good did it make?

 **Song Tribute: [Ocean Eyes – Billie Eilish]**

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as I pushed the school doors open and slipped into the overcrowded corridor. I was invisible again. People rushed around and picked fights with freshman. Girl gangs grouped together talking about the latest Instagram posts and America's next top model. Boys scampered through the corridors with basketballs or footballs, messing around and gaining irritated glares. The world went on—storming ahead while I was crawling, stumbling, scrambling behind.

Some part of me would miss it, though, from the crazy students to the thoughtful teachers. I'd miss Miss Daniels and Miss Kelly, maybe even Coach Hedge. I'd miss it all…

I held Percy's jacket in my hand now, looking at it sorrowfully. Everything about it just screamed Percy, from the smell, to the style, to the warmth it gave me when I held it. I brushed my fingers across his small name on the front, left side. It said 'Percy' in curly white letters, so simple and perfect. Not enough people would know that behind that name was the most amazing guy that could ever grace this great planet. A selfish part of me wanted to steal it and keep it forever but I had to let go now. It was the only way.

I gulped, pulling my hood up and manoeuvring my way through the corridor unnoticed. I reached Percy's locker. The populars weren't hanging around it like they usually were so I took my chance. I began to open the lock, he'd told me the code a few days ago. I felt privileged to know it but I knew this would be the first and last time I'd need it.

It clicked and just as I pulled it open, I saw him. He looked as irresistible as always, if not more so because I couldn't have him. He wore beige suede high tops, dark grey sweatpants and a black hoodie sweater.

He was laughing at Leo, who was telling everyone his best chat-up line, as he slung his arm over Grover's shoulder and held a basketball under his other arm. He then began to bounce it on the floor and dribble it forward before passing it back to a grinning Jason. Jason spun it on his finger before tossing it back to Percy who caught it easily and began doing really neat tricks with it. Girls, of all ages, swooned over him as he smiled that perfect smile, his eyes lighting up the way they always do when he's playing sport. He didn't even realise.

It was only when Jason had slung an arm over his shoulder that he looked up and saw me. They were a fair distance away, but I could see his expression. He smiled so brightly at me, I almost gave in and ran over there to hug him.

I smiled weakly, still holding his jacket in my hands. His smile dropped instantly, and he frowned with concern. The others all turned to see what he was looking at in confusion, but I didn't look at any of them. I was looking at him and only him.

'Annabeth?' He mouthed and before I could stop myself I was mouthing his name back.

I frowned at myself for being so weak as my heart swelled in my chest almost unbearably. With a nervous gulp, I turned to place his jacket in his locker and shut it softly. Then I walked away, back the way I'd come.

I used my hood and my hair to hide my face but it wasn't long before Percy was running in front of me and taking my hand in his.

"Hey, hey, Wise Girl, stop." He murmured softly. "Talk to me." I gulped, doing nothing but keeping my mouth shut and gently pulling my hand away. "Annabeth…don't." He said seriously. "I understand you're grieving, believe me I do, but pushing people away will only make you feel worse." He spoke softly but he just didn't understand that it was more than that.

I took a shaky breath, pushing past him and trying to walk away desperately. I felt his hand catch at my wrist and with a gasp, I swiftly turned back to him. He'd taken a step towards me, his arm outstretched with a gap between us. His body language completely directed towards me. But it was eyes that really caught me. They were softer and deeper than ever before. I could drown in those eyes.

Time stilled as our gazes locked.

He was looking at me like he'd never looked at me before. I let out a shaky breath as he took another step forward, closing the gap between us. Slowly, he brushed my hood back and before I knew it, he was cupping my cheeks and gently pulling me towards him until we were inches apart. I gasped.

"Don't you dare shut me out, Beth." He half commanded, half pleaded.

I sighed, looking up at his ocean eyes. I had to tilt my head back and he had to crane his neck just to get a look of one another. I didn't even care if people were staring.

"What's the point in letting people in if they're just gonna leave you?" I whispered.

"I would never leave you." He murmured, tightening his grip on my cheeks and brushing his thumb across one gently.

I whimpered a little. I couldn't help it. This whole thing was too painful—too overwhelming. I dropped my head, shutting my eyes for a moment as I tried to hold back tears. I felt him press his forehead to the top of my head and I took a shaky breath.

"Percy…" I whispered, unsteadily. "I just need to be alone for a while." I looked up at him again and he lifted his head off mine slightly.

"How long is 'for a while'?" He frowned but there was understanding in his eyes. I couldn't answer that because 'for a while' meant forever. The longer I took to respond the quicker he began to work out the answer for himself.

He shook his head. "Don't do this." He pleaded but I slowly reached up, gently pulling his wrists from my cheek and he breathed heavily. It was like he couldn't bear it and neither could I.

"Go talk to Rachel." I smiled softly, holding his wrists up. "I know she misses you."

"I don't wanna talk to Rachel, I wanna talk to you." He frowned and my heart jumped in my chest.

I frowned sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. I just...I can't." I whispered, shaking my head and letting go of his wrists as I backed up. "I'll be leaving soon anyway so you might as well just let me go now."

His eyes widened at that and I froze, realising what I'd just done.

"What?" He choked. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Percy—" I whispered.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" He cut me off more firmly this time and it was like I couldn't disobey him.

"Helen's pulling me out at the end of the semester." I murmured and his expression dropped. He scrunched his eyes shut, dropping his head and clenching his jaw. He was angry, I could tell. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

I slowly reached up and smoothed his hair back out of his eyes as I cupped his cheek with one hand and pulled his face up to look at me. "Annabeth—" He murmured in a pleading voice but I shushed him softly.

"She can't afford it, Percy." I whispered. "I'll be okay, I promise." I assured him, dropping my hand from his cheek. "She's getting me to work longer shifts at the cafe and I'll be working on her files most nights so it's fine. You know me...keeping my hands busy distracts me." I shrugged. "Maybe it'll help with the grief."

"Is there nothing I can do?" He practically begged. "Nothing at all?"

I smiled softly, gently pulling his hand from my wrist and he caught his breath. "No Seaweed Brain." I whispered. "I'm sorry, this is the way it has to be."

"Couldn't you just stay with me until the end of the semester?" He murmured with a pleading voice. "Please...I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

My heart swelled in my chest and I shuddered a little. "You gave me my life back, Percy."

I smiled blissfully, remembering all those happy memories; when I'd swam again with him, eaten chocolate for the first time in forever, had my first water fight, had my first motorbike ride, skived off school for the first time and so much more. It was all so precious. I'd keep those memories forever and ever.

"Now let me give you back yours."

"I don't want it without you." He frowned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everything fell apart after that. It was like this huge screen between us just shattered and I was seeing him for the first time. _Really_ seeing him.

"Percy, don't—" I pleaded, looking away and he tried to move towards me but I held my hand up to stop him. My hand collided with his chest, sending shivers all over my body. I balled it into a fist nudging him a little but he was too firm to move back at all. I sighed heavily, looking up at him. His eyes were so soft and desperate, I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, I had an idea. It was a cruel idea but it was all I had.

"You owe me a favour, Percy." I murmured. His eyes widened and then narrowed in surprise with a frown as if he couldn't believe I was really doing this. "Well I choose this." I said firmly. "I agreed to get in the car with you, now you have to agree to let me go my own way."

"That's not fair, Annabeth." He said, a little astonished at what I was asking.

"I want you stay away from me." I said, trying to sound confident but it came out as more of a plea. He shook his head desperately and I began to back away from him. I could see the other populars slowly hovering over to us. Silena was frowning at me with such pity, I couldn't bear to look at her face anymore, but Percy's wasn't much better; he looked so miserable.

"You owe me this." I said clearly and firmly and with that I walked away, pulling my hood up and disappearing into the mob of people. I couldn't even look back on pain of seeing his distraught face. I just wouldn't be able to stomach it. So I held my head high and just kept walking.

 _Walking on and on though the storm._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"You owe me a favour, Percy." She started, timidly as if she wasn't confident with what she was about to say.

My heart stopped.

I'd often read about heart-stopping moments, or seen them in movies but you never really understand the feeling until it's right there in your own chest. Painful and suffocating. I couldn't hide the clear shock appearing on my face—the sudden realisation of what she was saying.

 _How could she?_

The Annabeth I knew would never do something so cruel. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Well I choose this." She said more firmly now as if she was setting it in stone. "I agreed to get in the car with you, now you have to agree to let me go my own way."

"That's not fair, Annabeth." I shook my head, my voice breathy from the sheer shock of it all.

"I want you stay away from me." She told me. It was a soft command but a command nonetheless.

I could barely believe what was happening—couldn't bear the thought of losing her. My head was shaking now as if like clockwork, trying to come to grips with it all. Trying to reason with my mind why this was happening—that it must be some kind of nightmare I was about to wake up from.

She backed away and I began to panic. My friends drew closer, standing behind me as if for support or pure curiosity at what was going down. I wanted one of them to say something—to persuade Annabeth not to do this.

In my head, I was screaming at Silena or even Thalia to come out and knock some sense into her. But none of them did, and I was so fixed on Annabeth that I didn't turn around to face them. They might never know that I was in desperate need of their help in that moment. Too little too late.

"You owe me this." She finished with a firmness to her voice that I'd never heard before.

It felt as though I was scrambling for words then. Desperately fumbling for a solution and screaming in my head whilst standing absolutely still in reality. Frozen in panic. Miserable and helpless. I could feel a violent shake beneath the surface of my skin—could feel the raw emotion trying to break through like the eruption of a volcano. It's that feeling you get when you desperately want to do or say something but your so in shock and helpless to the situation that all you do is stop and stare.

Before I knew it, time was moving too quickly—pulling the rug out from beneath my feet and she was turning away from me. And as she walked it felt as though the breath had been knocked right out of me. The pain was indescribable. The whole school could have begun crashing down and I would have still stood here, frozen in place, torn to pieces and helplessly broken like that little boy I once knew. So many years ago.

Maybe he wasn't as gone as I originally thought. Maybe he was still here. Maybe he'd always been here, hiding beneath the surface. Waiting for the right moment to emerge and bring me to my knees.

It felt as though I would actually fall to my knees but I stayed strong, refusing to crack in such a public place. I had a reputation in this school that I couldn't afford to lose.

I took a swift, desperate step forward as if it was one last reach for her but she was already gone. Her small figure disappearing amongst the crowd

There was nothing left to do but walk away too now. So before I could do anything stupid, I turned my back and walked in the opposite direction, pushing past the others.

"Perce—" Grover started but I was already walking away.

"Percy, wait. She didn't mean it." Silena tried. "She'll come around."

I just smirked at the ridiculous thought, shaking my head. They didn't know Annabeth like I did. When she wanted to shut someone out…she'd shut them out forever. I pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and putting it between my teeth. School rules were the least of my worries and that was just one of the first I was about to break today.

I marched to the edge of the corridor, flipping up the fire alarm case and punching it with my fist. I did it so swiftly that no one noticed other than my friends who were watching my back. I needed to get out of here and the commotion of students and teachers now rushing around the corridor, drowned out some of the thoughts in my head. My friends who were calling out for me, got lost in the masses of people and I disappeared from sight.

And that wasn't even the worst of the stupid, reckless things I did that day.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Monday 12th October**

You'd think that a few weeks into the semester you'd start getting used to things but with everything going on—things weren't exactly that easy.

It had been just as horrible at school today as it had been all of last week. Every day was the same; dismal, draining, lonely. I hadn't spoken to anyone since Wednesday when I asked the others to stay away from me. It felt like so long ago since we'd last spoke that they could have almost been just a figure of my imagination. Like maybe I'd never been friends with any of them. Maybe I'd never known Percy at all. It was all just some silly dream. Some unattainable idea I'd childishly come up with in my head.

I'd felt more like the old Annabeth now with nobody but the voices inside her head to keep her company. I was _too_ much like the old Annabeth. Maybe I was _worse_ than her because when I walked through those corridors, I wasn't even a ghost anymore…

I was just non-existent.

Work was heavy. Heavier than ever before. My hours at the Café were longer and harder. Helen had got me cleaning for Miss Miller again today. I had started last Thursday, doing the usual jobs I did at home like dusting, washing, dry cleaning and gardening. When I wasn't at Miss Miller's, I was sat at my desk; doing computer and file work for Helen.

It was more than double my original workload.

I didn't complain though. In a way, I was used to it—just not to this extent but I could bear it. It helped me to forget about things I didn't want to think about. It was a distraction.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

The clock struck 3 in the morning when I finally shut down Helen's laptop. It wasn't exactly a striking office picture, just a tired teenager with a messy blond bun and puffy eyes, sitting on the couch in her pyjamas; light pink shirt and shorts to match. Lord Sugar would not approve.

I yawned, starting to feel the downside to drinking coffee late at night. This was the ultimate caffeine-infused low; that sudden drop you get after temporarily experiencing Cloud 9.

I furrowed my brows, stretching into the air with a soft moan. All these late-nighters were not doing me any good and my body was struggling to cope. This is coming from the girl who goes to sleep at 9 o'clock every night.

For a while, I sat stroking a sleeping Zoey on my lap gently. I'd gotten used to her sleeping next to me while I did the files late into the night. She and I had formed a sort of alliance now if you can call it that. She no longer despised me, I thought, she now only found me mildly tolerable.

Dazed and shivery, I lifted Helen's laptop and placed it on the coffee table before checking my phone. I had several missed calls and texts from the girls. They had all tried at least two or three times to communicate with me in school but I wouldn't let any of them get through to me. Even Luke had tried to talk to me a few times, he'd been kind and sweet and part of me still liked the good side of him that I knew was in there somewhere, but he never succeeded in getting through to me. No one did.

Maybe it was because I was doing what Rafael had told me to do or maybe he was right, and I did prefer grieving on my own. Sure, it was lonely, but it gave me space to think and time to heal by myself. Maybe it was my sense of pride and feeling like I didn't need other people's pity. _I wanted to get through by myself so that at the end of the road my achievements were mine and mine alone._

I didn't open any of the texts in the end, I couldn't do that to myself but when my eyes caught on _his_ name, I couldn't stop myself from reading the single one he'd sent me.

 **I know you don't wanna talk and you probably won't even read this but I just hope you're okay Wise Girl. I'm sorry about today. I never wanted to make things harder for you.**

I gulped, turning my phone off instantly and closing my eyes to take a deep breath. And as my eyelids closed, I started to vividly remember what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 _Day six of staying away from Percy and absolute torture._

 _I'd gone comfy again in dungarees, a white V-neck T-shirt and black suede slip-on Vans. I shoved my fists into my pockets and kept my head down, using my long blonde hair to hide my face._

 _My eyes felt heavy today, I hadn't slept too well last night and the walk to school had seemed even more dreary than usual. In the days after the funeral, I'd slowly fallen into a pattern of not really sleeping properly and it often messed with my concentration at school._

 _I was still feeling shaky, and even the smallest things could cause me to burst into tears unexpectedly—like finding one of my dad's old handkerchiefs in the laundry and suddenly panicking about what to do with it. It was a huge blow to my self-esteem really, I'd never been one to cry but nowadays it seemed that crying was all I ever did._

 _God, I'd seen my future so clearly before and now...nothing. Nothing at all. It felt like I was suddenly being surrounded by misty grey fog, blind to where I was going but aware that I was still fumbling my way through, trying to get at least somewhere._

 _I began fiddling with my necklace again, suddenly aware of distant murmuring or shouting in the background. I was so out of it I couldn't quite tell. The noise was coming from behind me, but I didn't bother turning even when people began rushing over to whatever exciting event was happening down the corridor. It all seemed so unimportant now as I made my way to the exit for the end of the day._

 _I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by a hand tightening at my wrist and yanking me around. My breath caught in my throat as my heart leaped at the sudden change in direction and I found myself face to face with Thalia Grace._

 _"_ _Thalia." I breathed, a little shocked at her expression which was ridden with worry. Thalia never worried. Her electric blue eyes shone with it, intense and pleading while her jaw was set firmly as if she was gritting her teeth._

 _"_ _Annabeth, please, I need your help." She said, using her eyes to bore into mine. Things might have been different if it had been Piper or even Silena standing in front of me, I would've assumed that they were trying to get through to me again, but Thalia was different. I got the feeling that she respected my decision to go my own way even if she disapproved of it._

 _She had finally understood that I'd wanted to be left alone and so she had. But now that she was actively grasping my wrist to get my attention desperately as though this was her last resort, I couldn't help but listen to her._

 _"_ _It's Percy." She murmured, looking back at what I could now see was a mob of people cheering and yelling at something I couldn't see. "He just snapped at Luke and I couldn't stop him." She told me, eyes wide. "Please, he'll listen to you." She begged._

 _A moments silence past between us and I looked past her at the growing crowd of students, probably cheering Luke and Percy on. Encouraging them to hurt one another, like this was all some sort of sick game. I couldn't take the thought of Percy getting hurt, even if I knew Luke was no match for him. Then I found myself nodding to Thalia._

 _It was big of her to ask this of me, since last time something like this happened she'd spun into a mad jealousy cycle over Percy and I. She didn't like the fact that Percy listened to me more than her sometimes. I didn't understand it myself really._

 _Relief circled in her eyes and we began rushing down the corridor. I dropped my bag on the ground at some point, pushing my way through the crowd. People scowled and yelled insults at me but I didn't care. All I cared about was stopping this madness, with or without social anxiety._

 _I finally broke through the crowd with Thalia at my side. I couldn't see the other populars anywhere, I guessed they'd been swallowed up by the crowd. My eyes landed on the two figures standing in the middle and I was early enough to see Percy throw a sucker punch to Luke's left jaw. He looked mad, really mad. He gave Luke a look that was even worse than the look he'd given Charlie Bennet when he'd found out he'd slept with his ex-girlfriend, Rachel._

 _His white T-shirt was crumpled and his army green bomber jacket was hanging off his shoulder scruffily as though Luke had tugged at it, scrambling to get a grip of his shoulders. I sucked in a breath when I saw that his bottom lip was bleeding._

 _Luke stumbled away, bending over a little as he clutched his jaw in pain. Percy backed up, giving him the space to recover because he had always been a respectful fighter, regardless of how much he hated his opponent. He spat blood onto the ground and as crazy as it seems I actually thought he looked kinda hot doing it._

 _"_ _At least give me a challenge, Castellan." He scoffed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, prepping himself for the next round. As though there even were rounds and this was some kind of boxing match, all for fun._

 _Luke began to laugh but it wasn't a nice sound. He wiped his mouth, smearing a little blood over his cheek and stood up straight to face him. "Cockiness won't get you anywhere, Jackson." Luke sneered. "Especially not with her." He added, looking dead straight into his eyes and Percy glared daggers at him._

 _Who were they talking about? Thalia?_

 _"_ _Watch your mouth." Percy warned but Luke just smirked._

 _"_ _What, you think just because you're the popular, tough guy she'll go for you?" He scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."_

 _Okaaay, maybe not Thalia then._

 _"_ _You're projecting." Percy jolted his chin up at him._

 _"_ _Am I?"_

 _"_ _Someone like you doesn't even deserve to look at her." Percy spat._

 _"_ _Wanting her all to yourself now, Jackson?" Luke growled._

 _"_ _No. I just want to keep guys like you away from her." Percy shot back, clearly and confidently, his voice ringing through the halls as eager students watched on. I didn't even know what they were fighting about._

 _"_ _Try and stop me." Luke challenged._

 _"_ _You asked for it." Percy shrugged casually before lunging at Luke again._

 _It was when Percy had suffered a punch to the face and his nose started to bleed that I couldn't watch anymore. Thalia nudged my shoulder, begging me to do something that would stop this madness._

 _Percy stepped forwards, wiping his nose but before he could hit Luke in return, I pressed him back against the lockers forcefully._

 _"_ _Percy, stop!" I said, sounding, oddly, commanding. His eyes widened at the sight of me, he hadn't seen me watching this whole thing and was catching a glimpse of me for the first time. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out._

 _I dropped one hand from his chest and turned back to Luke. "That's enough!" I frowned at him. "Both of you!" I said, turning back to Percy and ignoring the whispers. "You're unbelievable. Try fighting with your heads for a change instead of spilling blood all over the floor because I'm sick of cleaning it up for the both of you." I said, looking between them and feeling a little shocked at my sudden outburst._

 _"_ _He started it!" Luke protested, glaring at Percy and I'd already dropped both hands by now._

 _"_ _I don't care who started it! It ends now!" I frowned. "Is it so hard to figure that if you can't get along then, for God's sake, just stay away from each other?"_

 _"_ _I'll stay away from him if you do." Luke said, jolting his chin up at me and I just looked at him, a little puzzled. There was a sudden awkward silence and I didn't know what else to say._

 _"_ _Oh, so now I'm the bad guy." Percy huffed, throwing his arms up in the air and breaking away from the lockers a little. "It's you she should be staying away from."_

 _"_ _Me, what did I do?" Luke frowned._

 _"_ _Are you serious?" Percy looked at him incredulously. "If I hadn't gotten through to Thalia soon enough, you would have had your way with her and she'd be dead right now." He spat. "And if you think for one second I'd let you even touch Annabeth after that, then you are seriously mistaken!" Percy glared at him and my heart skipped a beat._

 _"_ _When are you going to get over that? It was like—" Luke started but I cut him off._

 _"_ _Okay! What is going on?" I shook my head, standing between the both of them, side on now. "What are you two even arguing over? I don't understand."_

 _Silence._

 _"_ _You, Annabeth." Percy eventually said a little bluntly and I looked up at him, slightly puzzled. "We're arguing over you." There was a sudden silence again and for a moment I just stared at him before turning back to Luke, still shocked. He had the same expression as Percy; unreadable._

 _I didn't even know what to make of the situation. All I knew was that my lips were parting in shock and I could hear my heart pounding hard in my ears. They were both looking at me now, along with the rest of the crowd, expectantly as if I had the answer to this sticky mess._

 _I didn't._

 _With a heavy sigh, I raked my hands through my hair stressfully and turned my back to them for a few moments. I caught Thalia's eyes, asking her what to do but the look she gave me was just as puzzled as mine. She didn't have an answer and neither did I._

 _"_ _I was just trying to protect you." Luke said and I whipped my head back around to face him._

 _"_ _I don't need your protection." I told him firmly but kindly. "And I don't need yours either." I said, looking at Percy, trying to make this a fair answer. "I am not a child." I told them and to my complete and utter shock, my voice sounded strong and confident. "I'm stronger than I look."_

 _"_ _I know that." Percy murmured. "I've always known that."_

 _I looked at him, a little soppily. "I never asked for any of this." I whispered before taking a breath and turning to Luke because looking at Percy made things a lot harder. "So whatever obligation you two feel you have towards me, forget about it."_

 _"_ _Obligation?" Percy scoffed incredulously. "As if caring about you is nothing but a duty to me." My breath caught in my throat as his sea-green eyes melted my whole body. "As if I could just toss you aside and move onto the next thing just like that."_

 _"_ _Percy..." I whispered. "Don't. You promised me." I pleaded, thinking back to the cruel but necessary favour I'd asked of him._

 _"_ _I didn't promise anything!" He snapped back, his eyes intense. "You forced this on me like I didn't have a choice! And I refuse to back down so easily, Wise Girl." He frowned._

 _My breath caught at the mention of my nickname and I looked away before I could cry._

 _"_ _Do I really mean that little to you?" His voice came again, softer this time and sounding hurt._

 _My head shot up and our eyes met once again. "No." I whimpered. "Percy, it's not like that. You just...you don't understand."_

 _"_ _Well I'm trying, aren't I?"_

 _I gulped, deciding to look at Luke now because I couldn't bear to look at Percy any longer. He looked confused like the rest of the students which was understandable because they had no idea what we were talking about; the favour and all._

 _"_ _Who's side are you on?" Luke frowned._

 _"_ _No ones." I breathed, my voice weak. "I'm not picking sides. It's not fair of you two to make me choose."_

 _Percy sighed heavily, leaning back against the lockers and I looked at him once more. He did not look happy about my choice of words then._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I won't fight anymore, if that's what you want." He said softly and I caught my breath. He was agreeing to stop fighting just like that and for me as well. I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it._

 _"_ _Golden boy living up to his reputation." Luke sneered. "You make me so—"_

 _"_ _Jealous?" Percy finished for him but he seemed less mocking now and more bored or tired of this situation._

 _Anger flickered across Luke's eyes and before I knew it he was lunging at him again and Percy was straightening up to defend himself._

 _"_ _Stop!" I shouted at Luke, planting my feet on the ground between them as I pressed my hand on Percy's chest, pushing him back against the lockers and held my hand up at Luke, barring him from Percy._

 _"_ _You hurt him, you hurt me!" I blurted at Luke before I realised what I'd just done. I gulped a little, still in shock that I'd said that in front of all these people._

 _Then I glanced up at Percy almost sheepishly. My hand was still pressed firmly to his chest and he was stuck to the lockers, looking at me in disbelief. His mouth a little open as he frowned at me, a little puzzled. It was like he didn't even realise that I cared about him more than anyone here and that ignoring him was one of the hardest things I'd had to do in my entire life and that I would stand up to a hundred Luke's if it only meant I could protect him._

 _I bit my lip nervously as my hand slowly slid off his chest and looked at Luke. He was looking at me too, eyes wide and fists clenched by his sides. I could hear the blood thrumming in my ear getting louder and louder, soon I wouldn't be able to hear myself think._

 _"_ _Annabeth." Percy whispered, stepping towards me a little and I caught my breath, taking a step back._

 _Before I could turn and run away though, because that's all my head was telling me to do, he was reaching for my hand and pulling me closer, urging me to stay with him and it seemed as though that was all my heart was telling me to do. But with all these people around to watch, I couldn't breathe. Some part of me just wanted to be alone with him whereas the other part just wanted to be alone._

 _"_ _Don't." I shook my head, pleading with him a little now. He couldn't do this. Not now. Not in front of everyone._

 _"_ _Beth, please." He murmured, his hand tightening around mine._

 _"_ _Don't fight with him anymore." I whispered._

 _"_ _But—"_

 _"_ _Please." I begged._

 _He sighed. "Fine. If that's what you want." He said, letting go of my hand without any emotion and I felt a hole growing in my heart. Maybe it had been there all along, it was just expanding a little more now. I couldn't help but glance at his hand and think about how lonely it looked without mine to hold in it._

 _He casually picked up his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder before looking up at Thalia. "Let's go." He said in a low voice as he jolted his chin up at her and she nodded without a word, moving to stand beside him for moral support._

 _They had always been there for each other and I could see his shoulders relax a little when she was at his side as if to prove he wasn't alone in this. It had always been him, Grover and Thalia against the world. I couldn't help but feel crushed that it wasn't me standing like that, beside him, making him feel like that. That in itself, nearly brought me to tears._

 _Before they went he looked at me one last time and my heart sunk when our eyes met. He sighed heavily and turned to Luke, his eyes colder now. "You so much as put a scratch on her and I won't let you off so easily next time...just so we're clear." He scolded him._

 _Then he turned, and the crowd parted for him out of respect. Thalia glared furiously at Luke as she followed behind Percy. "Come near him again and you'll have me to answer too." She hissed before sharply turning her head and making her way through the crowd._

 _They didn't look back as they walked away side by side. Not another word was spoken, and I felt my heart being crushed a little more with every step he took away from me._

 _Then everyone turned back to me, even Luke did and my whole body tensed up. The blood was thrumming so loudly now, I couldn't hear a thing and I was right; I could barely hear my own thoughts. I didn't know what to do other than back up and walk away._

 _Surprisingly, the crowd parted for me too as I walked in the opposite direction, snatching up my bag swiftly before the tears came._

 _After all that, I started to think about whether I was making the right decision about leaving Percy because all it ever seemed to do for me was make me depressed. I hadn't realised how dependant I'd become on him and that not only made me angry at myself but desperate to see him again and then even more angry for wanting that. This whole mess was just so confusing, I didn't know what to think anymore. I'd never been this confused before. Never._

 **~oOo~**

* * *

The memory faded. I sighed heavily, forcing my eyes open because those kinds of memories always seemed to find their way into my thoughts when my eyes were closed and there was nothing to see but darkness.

I couldn't give into him now, not now. I had done so well in doing what Rafael and Helen had told me to do and I was managing just fine. I was okay…really, I was. I couldn't mess it all up now, I was scared what would happen to me if I did. Rafael could be watching me.

Slowly, I began to get up and a grumpy Zoey growled a little as she leaped off my lap and trotted over to her bed before lying down without another word...or bark. I shoved my phone into my pocket and turned off all the lights before climbing the stairs to my bedroom. It hurt to even drag my feet up each step because I'd practically been on them all day.

I slipped into my room after brushing my teeth and washing my face a number of times to try and get rid of the sickening feeling. I literally fell into bed, pulling the covers up around me and turning off my bedside lamp. A blissful sigh came over me.

This moment; the moment I got to lie in bed, close my eyes and go to sleep, was the moment I'd always wait for. It was all I thought about through the long hours of the dreary day.

I shut my eyes slowly and waited for the sleep to come. But it never did. Instead, I lay awake in bed all night, wondering how this was possible—to feel so exhausted and yet unable to fall asleep.

My eyelids were heavy, but my thoughts were heavier.

That night was never-ending. With each minute, an eternity passed by. It was like insomnia, tainted with the chit chat of demons at bedtime.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Wednesday 15th October**

I was heading towards the library for lunch today. It had been another quiet morning full of awkward glances and hidden emotions. Looking at his face, I could tell Percy hated this so I tended to avoid eye contact. It was awful.

Every moment passing each other, only using our eyes to communicate because words were forbidden now, was hair-pullingly painful. It was would be so easy—to just smile or reach out to him and tell him I couldn't take this anymore. It would be _so_ easy.

But I couldn't. This was for his own good. It wasn't about me anymore. The further I stayed away from him, the further Rafael stayed away from him and the safer he would be. That's all I wanted; for him to be safe.

I wore comfy clothes which I had been doing more and more nowadays. It felt like I was coming to school in leggings and sweatpants almost every day. I wore dark grey and black cloudy sweatpants, a plain white V-neck T-shirt loosely tucked inside and my white converses.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Luke called as I walked down the corridor. I cringed at the sound of his voice. Luke was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I reluctantly turned around and managed a weak smile at him, only to be polite though.

"Hey..." He said awkwardly, probably because the last time we'd spoken it wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

I didn't respond. I didn't want to make him think that it was okay to talk to me because it wasn't.

"I just...I just wanted to apologise." He murmured.

I smiled softly. "There's nothing to apologise to me for. It's Thalia and Percy you should be apologising to." Just looking at his frowning face, I knew he wasn't going to. "I have to go." I said nicely.

"Wait!" He said a little hastily, grabbing my arm a little tightly and I gasped a little before he let go quickly. "I just...I just..."

I sighed. "Please can we not do this now?" I asked, looking around at all the students passing by and chatting very loudly.

"No. I'm not hiding my feelings anymore, Annabeth." He said seriously, looking deeply into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes fluttered a little as I averted them, but for some reason they eventually found their way back to his.

"You...what?"

"You know, I went to a really dark place, Annabeth." He said in the softest voice I'd ever heard. "But meeting you...well it made me realise that I don't want to be that guy anymore. I want to change. I want to change for you."

It was a shock really. After everything that I'd finally realised about him, I'd expected the next time we spoke I'd be scared of him...but I wasn't. I wasn't scared at all. He was so sensitive and open with me that I couldn't possibly think anything bad of him.

I smiled softly as he looked down at me with hopeful eyes. "I like you, Luke." I murmured and his eyes seemed to spark a little but I wasn't finished. "As a dear friend." I said in the softest voice I could manage.

I felt bad. Really, really bad because no one deserves to hear that but it was the truth and I've never been a good liar. Then his shoulders sunk and I could see his soul cracking through the windows of his eyes. It was heart-breaking.

"Which is why I have to be totally honest with you."

He nodded ever so slightly. "Percy." He whispered.

I swallowed down my nerves and smiled a little. "Yes." I whispered back, looking him in the eye.

He nodded his head, more sure of what was happening now and looked down. "Um." He cleared his throat and my heart ached for him. "Well, I'm happy you know what you want." He said softly, looking up at me again. "Guess it just hurts knowing it's not me."

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

He smiled and then leaned in to kiss me briefly on the temple. I imagined a number of students in the corridor saw that and the word would no doubt finally get around to Percy and the others. But I didn't worry about that for now. Whether they thought the kiss was real or not was their problem. Right now, I couldn't help but feel like a horrible human being but there was nothing else for me to say.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." He said in a slightly formal tone now but I could see he was just trying to conceal the hurt.

"Goodbye, Luke." I whispered, seeing tears in my eyes now and then he turned and swiftly walked away. It felt as though someone had walked all over my heart even though it had been me walking all over _his_ heart. I let out a shaky breath, clutching my bag strap for comfort I guess.

After a moment, I just turned to walk away. I walked in the opposite direction Luke had gone in, trying to breathe steadily but it was impossible. A happy ending seemed almost impossible now.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I was helping Miss Daniel's with stacking the library book shelves again. I was at the far end of the library, thinking I was alone when I heard _them._ I turned to see Drew and Rachel standing by another book case, a few metres away, giggling.

At that moment, Drew pushed a book off the shelf 'accidently'. "Oops." She gasped sarcastically and they both turned to me expectantly. I managed a polite smile as I went over and picked it up for them, it was a kindness really. Drew smiled superciliously at me and I gave them a nod, turning away to go back to the books. They giggled and disappeared off into the library.

It wasn't long before I was waiting on them hand and foot though, just as I had to do in the Café and at home with Helen. I was tired enough already, I didn't need the extra exercise of running around the library, trying to find the books they demanded for their 'study' session. They sat at one of the tables on the lower floor, chatting as they flicked through the books, I brought them, boredly. I doubted they even wanted them, they just enjoyed treating me like this.

Drew eyed me with narrow eyes and a wicked grin on her face, then she carefully took a book in her hand. One that looked old yet full of life and history, just waiting to be discovered. She smiled sliding her hand across a page before grabbing the top corner and ripping the page in half. It made a harsh tearing sound and Rachel began to laugh as she continued to rip the pages.

I gasped in shock and she looked at me with a smirk as if she was daring me to tell her off but I couldn't. "How could you?" I murmured, holding my head high.

"How could I otherwise?" She smirked, mimicking my, what people would call posher accent but really it was just English so I pronounced more of my letters and spoke more softly.

"What's a ragged servant girl, like you, going to do about it?" She smirked, standing up now and Rachel did the same. "Because that is what you are and that is what you will always be. So listen here!" She glared, using a harsh enough voice to make me flinch away. "You will _never_ tell Rachel or any of us what to do again. And you will continue to ignore Percy and the others like you've been doing already...on your _own."_ She emphasized the word 'own' as if to imply that I would always be alone...and I would.

"Are we clear?" She scowled, her voice intense and intimidating, I couldn't help but shrink in her limelight.

"Yes." I squeaked and they both began to laugh as they pushed past me, murmuring taunting words as they left. I gulped, managing to hold back my tears as I sighed and began to pick up the books.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Miss Daniels frowned worriedly, coming over to put a hand to my shoulder comfortingly. She hadn't noticed Drew and Rachel but she saw the books sprawled across the wooden floor.

I sniffed. "Quite alright." I said in a fake upbeat voice, managing to put a smile on for her.

I turned and began to walk back to the shelves where I would spend the rest of lunch stacking the books again and trying to forget what they had said about me. 'A ragged servant girl'...is that really what I am? Is that all I will ever be?

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I walked into the art room, still feeling down about what had happened in the library but it was only about to get worse. I came into the empty room, I always worked in, away from the rest of the class because this was considered to be the non-chatting room where only 'freaks' worked. No one would tease me anymore though. Ever since I became friends with Percy, I dunno, it just seemed like they didn't want to hurt me or maybe him, I don't know. Well anyway, they've got the wrong idea because we're not even friends anymore.

I looked up at my painting and gasped in shock. There on my painting of NYC, was a big red splodge of paint, clearly done on purpose right over the green trees in the park. I rushed over and tried to wipe it off with a paper towel but it just made it worse. I let out a frustrated sigh, slumping down onto my stool. I knew it could only have been Rachel because she did Art too and after what happened between me and her in the cafeteria and the library, it was only obvious she'd do something like this.

I sat there, looking hopelessly at my painting until my eyes fell on the palette knife sitting in the jar on the table beside me. I frowned at it, looking back at my painting and then suddenly getting an idea. I stood up, pushing my stool away and squirting some paint onto my wooden palette. I took the palette knife in my hand and slowly dipped it into the red paint.

Taking a deep breath, I scraped it across the canvas. With a nervous gulp, I scraped it across the canvas again. Suddenly, I started to get really into it until I was continuously scraping multicoloured paint across the canvas and watching it come alive right before my very eyes.

It was no longer set in the summer time but in the autumn, I had changed the leaves from bright greens to vibrant reds, oranges and yellows. The lamps were now lit and it was darker, like evening time. They lit the paths, making the park have a yellow glow to it, in the fading skyline. The tall skyscrapers were surrounded by blue-white puffy clouds in the dimming light and it finally looked like a finished piece. It was more exciting and real, like you could step into it and be in that world. I stepped back, smiling a little.

For the first time, I was proud of myself.

"Wow." Someone said behind me and I turned to see Reyna in the doorway. I was surprised to see her of all people in here, talking to me. I'd expect Silena or Piper but never Reyna. I don't remember the last time I even talked to her and I'd never been alone with her before. I didn't even really know what my relationship with Reyna was.

She came into the room confidently with a certain superiority in her steps and regality about her. She looked at my painting in what, I think, was awe.

"I think it's your best piece yet." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined Reyna paying me a compliment. That's just not who she is but she seemed as though she meant it and I was grateful for that. I needed cheering up right now and I think that Reyna was the only person out of the popular group who wouldn't come here just to persuade me to stop shutting everyone out. Reyna wasn't like that. She wasn't bias. She'd understand your view and then suggest another one logically if she disagreed but she wouldn't force it on you. She was too respectful to do anything like that.

"Thanks." I murmured, looking at the floor. We stood in an awkward silence for a moment. "Guess you're here to tell me how badly I'm handling this, huh?" I smiled weakly, sinking into my stool.

"No. The opposite actually." She smiled, grabbing a stool and sitting across from me. "I think you're coping very well. I know the others think you're someone to pity Annabeth but I disagree profoundly."

My eyes lit up a little at that. I felt privileged to hear this from her.

"After everything you've been through you'd expect it of you to crumble but if you ask me I've never seen anyone handle something like this more bravely. You're stronger than you think, Annabeth." She smiled, her voice clear and firm as if she really meant it.

"You really think so?" I murmured.

"I do." She nodded. "We all grieve in different ways. When my aunt died, I used to punch the hell out of that kickboxing bag in the gym. I think I broke a couple actually." She shrugged with a smirk and I giggled at that. "Anyway...people think your way of grieving is pushing people away but I understand that it's more than that. I respect that you want space to cope on your own. Sometimes we just need time to heal and sometimes we have to spend that time alone to really find ourselves."

I smiled at that. Though she was a little off on the pushing people away part because Rafael had told me to do that and I just genuinely didn't have time to socialise with all the work on my plate, she understood the heart of it. She understood my intentions and I adored her for that. My respect for Reyna grew even more at that moment.

"Thank you." I nodded. "That really means a lot."

She smiled giving me an understanding nod. "But you understand I agree with the others partly?" She said softly, not wanting to strike a nerve and I nodded with a smile. I had expected as much.

"I do."

"Take all the time you want, Annabeth but think about this. Are you really happy?" She asked

When I didn't answer she carried on. "You can isolate yourself all you want but one day you'll wake up and feel a sense of regret. I'm telling you this from experience here." She sighed. "I too shut everyone out when my aunt died. I didn't just use a kickboxing bag as a dummy." She frowned and I gulped a little at that. "I had a problem with anger issues back then and I'd get into fights quite easily. I thought that distancing myself from my friends would not only be better for me but safer for them but I was wrong, Annabeth. Really. I was wrong."

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Well, Thalia tried to help me a lot. She's suffered from anger issues in the past too so she understood but I didn't let her in. One day, Percy got sick of it all, marched into the gym, dragged me away from the kickboxing bag, sat me down and just talked to me." She smiled wistfully as if remembering that and it made me smile too. "He just talked to me and he was so understanding and kind with his words as though he would listen to anything and everything I said and not judge me even once."

I don't know why but I found myself blushing a little at that. I could picture that scene so vividly because I knew how understanding and caring Percy was. I could even imagine the sound of his soft voice and I blinked for a long time just to breathe that in.

"Annabeth...I adore Percy." I heard her say and opened my eyes suddenly to look at her.

There was a desperate honesty in her eyes and a part of me wondered whether she still liked him like that but I also got the feeling that she didn't want that from him. She wanted a friend, not a lover.

"I really do and I know adoration when I see it." She smiled. "And I see it in your eyes right now and I see it in his eyes when he looks at you. You both adore one another and a bond like that can't be broken so easily."

I looked away nervously, biting my lip hard. I felt that fluttery feeling in my heart again though. It was unbearable.

"He misses you, we all do and you can deny it all you want but I know you miss us too." She spoke softly as she began to stand up. "So I'm asking you, Annabeth, take the time to find yourself and when you do...come back to us." She smiled as I looked up at her. "Come back and we'll welcome you with open arms, I can promise you that."

I managed a smile. "Thank you." I whispered, it was all I could manage, I felt so emotional right now. She nodded softly and with that, she left me alone to go over what had just happened.

Suddenly, I glanced up at the clock, it was 2:15 and I was incredibly late. I shot up with a loud gasp, realising I had fifteen minutes to get to the cafe and there was no way I'd get there in time. Quickly as I could, I began to pack away before slinging my bag over my shoulder as I rushed out of the room. The hallway was crawling with students as I darted my way towards the exit and finally out across the car park.

Halfway down the main road, I came to a stop after I'd been running for way too long, just to take a few breaths. It was 2:25 and I cursed myself for not bringing any cab money. I had five minutes to get there and I was still maybe fifteen minutes away after having stopped to help an old lady pick up her groceries which had fallen across the sidewalk because I felt bad for her.

I sighed, accepting the fact that I was screwed because I might actually lose my job this time. I shoved my phone into my back pocket and sighed again, pulling my hair up into a messy bun as I walked. There was no point in running now anyway. Walk or run, either way, I was going to get fired and Helen was going to be furious. Maybe she'd make me work night shifts at another cafe as punishment and so I'd get even less sleep than I already do.

Suddenly, a car slowly pulled up beside me and continued to follow me down the sidewalk. I looked over to see it was Jason in his silver convertible. Leo was sat beside him and they were both looking at me. Percy was sprawled in the back, unaware of the situation as he tapped away on his iPhone. His arm was lying leisurely across the car door and his eyebrows were furrowed in that cute way.

I ripped my eyes away from him, back to Jason. "Hey, you need a lift?" Jason smiled nicely and with that Percy looked up. His eyes widened as he saw me and he sat up straight.

"Um...no that's okay, thanks." I smiled shyly, beginning to walk again but he just drove along the road perfectly parallel to me.

"Come on, Annabeth. Your shift starts in..." He looked at his car's digital clock. "Four minutes and there's no way you'll get there in time if you walk."

"No, it's okay, I don't wanna trouble you." I shook my head, pulling my bag strap up nervously.

"It's no biggy." Leo waved me off. "It's on the way anyway." He shrugged.

"It's really okay—" I smiled politely moving to turn away but _his_ voice stopped me.

"Just get in the car, Wise Girl." Percy sighed, turning his phone off now and looking at me with soft but frustrated eyes as though he was tired of arguing. Well that made two of us.

The two boys in the front were both smiling when I glanced at them for a second. Jason used his head to gesture for me to get in the back. Eventually, I sighed in defeat, slowly moving to climb in the back. I slid in next to Percy, grateful for the empty seat between us. I didn't really want to touch him at all and then we drove off. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and dropped it by my feet before busying myself with twirling the wisps of my hair that had come loose from the bun.

Then I sat there, awkwardly, with my hands tucked under my knees, trying to keep my eyes off a certain someone sitting right next to me.

"So..." Leo started, trying to break the awkward silence as Jason turned a corner. "How you doing, Annabeth?" He asked, looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm good. I'm good." He nodded. "What about you Percy?" I tensed a little.

"What?" Percy frowned in irritation.

"How are you doing?" Leo grinned.

"Fine." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Good good." Leo nodded.

"...So how are you _both_ doing?" He suddenly asked.

Gods, I know he was trying to break the awkwardness but he was just making it worse.

"You fucking idiot." Jason shook his head, with an 'are you serious' kinda snigger.

"Seriously dude, drop it." Percy sighed, looking out of the car as his glorious thick black hair blew in the wind. Leo sniggered and then we fell into another awkward silence.

 **Song Tribute: [Holding On and Letting Go –Ross Copperman]**

"Someone put some music on." I pleaded softly, looking at the buildings moving past us as the wind blew through my hair.

Moments later, Jason did as I asked which I was super grateful for. A wistful smile crossed by easing face and I let my hands lie limp in my lap as I breathed the now playing song in. My eyelids began to softly close as the chorus came on, tipping my head back against the seat just a tad. I couldn't really help it, it's just what I tended to do when listening to music.

I was paying attention to the wind blowing in my face when Percy suddenly reached out and took my hand in his, holding it as they both lay together on the middle seat. I gasped, heart fluttering, and looked at him in shock. He wasn't looking at me though, his expression was unreadable as he looked out with his hair blowing gently in the wind. His clenched jawline looked so hot from a side view and I turned away to shut away that thought.

I didn't let go. I should've but I didn't. I just let him hold my hand and only my hand. Then I found myself tightening my grip. We both let out a shaky breath as if we were somehow relieved that neither one of us was planning on pulling away. And we just listened to the song in silence, enjoying the feeling of our simple touch.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

"Thanks for the lift." I smiled at Jason in the rear-view mirror, unbuckling my seatbelt. I'd already awkwardly let go of Percy's hand which was both relieving and disappointing because I shouldn't have let him do that but now I found myself wanting him to do it again.

"No problem." He nodded.

Then I stepped out of the car. The cafe looked peaceful as I walked around the car and onto the curb. There was something about this cafe that had always been peaceful. Maybe it was because it was by a beach or maybe it's because of all the memories based around this place. I smiled a little at that as I slowly began to walk away from the car.

I'd only made a few steps when he stopped me.

"Annabeth, please..." His soft voice came in a half murmur, half plea.

I froze, scrunching my eyes shut and taking a deep shaky breath. I gripped my bag strap and slowly turned to look at him. My heart sank the moment I saw him. His eyes seemed to shimmer a little and he was sitting up, leaning over the car door slightly.

A lump formed in my throat and I bit my lip slightly. He gave me a soppy look and I returned one just as soppily. Before I knew it, I was running over to him and taking his face in my hands as I planted a kiss to the top of his head. It was deep and lingering because I didn't want to let go as I cupped his cheeks.

I tried to pull away but he gripped my wrists and I was still cupping his cheeks as he looked up at me desperately. I sighed a little and let him hold me a while. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult, Seaweed Brain?"

He smiled a little at that and at that moment I realised how much I'd missed his stupid smile. "I'm stubborn when it comes to the people I care about." He murmured and I smiled a little at that resting my forehead on his.

"You forget, I'm stubborn too." I whispered with closed eyes before I swiftly pulled away and ran up the cafe steps. And I didn't look back this time.

I shut the door behind me and forbade myself to go back out there and look at him one last time. I sank against the door, waiting for the sound of the car driving away. Eventually, the car wheels screeched, and they were whizzing away. Far away.

 _I think the extent of my feelings for that boy were beginning to get wildly out of control._

Letting out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, I held my stomach a while in physical pain. It was too much.

It was just another tiny little loss—added to the huge pile of others. And when I put all of them together, they swirled into a huge storm – building and building.

But they were only preparing for something much _much_ bigger.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **So how was it? Be honest. Was it bad? I have a feeling you guys are gonna say it was bad... Go easy on me :(**

 **I cut out a whole percabeth scene where Annabeth was sleeping in class bc I thought you guys would find the chapter way too long. Was that the right thing to do? Idk. Do you guys not like long chapters?**

 **Anyway, I swear, I'm not trying to drag things out. This is the only down moment you'll get, from now on things will start to pick up. This bit was just necessary for the development of Annabeth's character.**

* * *

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **the unoriginalgeek \- **Aaww, thank you so much! Glad you liked it. I have a few story/ oneshot ideas which I may have time to write over the summer, who knows. She does push him away for a while, yes, but it's a good thing and you'll see why v. soon. Oh and yes, they will! Just a few more chapters.

 **Love the Brightest Star \- **Hey, it's so nice to see new comers. I'm so glad you like Memories. Yeah, the chapters are really long, sorry about that, I can get pretty carried away. There's some dark Rafael stuff to come and the kiss is coming ;) Really happy that you like the tribute songs btw.

 **Chameleondancer \- **Oh sorry, was it bad? Things will quickly turn around soon. Yes, he does. He's kinda obsessed with the whole beautiful, innocent girl image. He truly does care for her. Symphony has gone on the list ;) Love ya 2 xx

 **greekdemigodwannabe -** Aaaww, no! It just makes me know I achieved the right level of sadness in the last chappie ;) I'm so glad you liked it girly! Yes, craziness and happy endings are coming. They will end up together. Loool, it's funny some people love him, some people hate him. I understand both sides tbh. Love you, AWG xoxo

 **sallybubbles \- **Hey, thanks for the lovely review. Yes, Annabeth will go through a rebellious stage very soon. Oh and Bad Bitch has gone straight on my music list, love it! Thank you. AWG xx

 **Y.S.D.T Fever \- **Haha, sorry for the long wait but I'm glad you liked the 1st chapter. A number people have suggested 'little do you know' so it's on the list, babes. Lots of love

 **ButteryFool432 \- **Happy to be back! Also, who knows...maybe I am the illuminati ;)

 **WispyNauticalPhoenix \- **Thank you. Yes she will and yes, but not Malcom.

 **bonkersgreeneyes \- **Blast from the past is coming very soon, within the next couple of chapters ;) xoxo

 **The Book is Always Better \- **Oh there's loads more Rafael to come ;) I get what you mean, it's mostly bc she wants to keep Percy safe and she has this self-destructive thing going on where she isolates herself when things get tough. I'm so glad you liked the tribute songs :)

 **AnaklusmosLynx \- **Oh that's horrible! His 'friends' should be ashamed of themselves. Sending all my love to you and your cousin. Glad you liked the update!

 **thesweetscentofbooks \- **I totally agree with you and definitely took that into account. Thank you sm.

* * *

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Sorry the update was late my lovelies, it took quite a while responding to all of your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much, they always make my day that little bit brighter!**

 **Oh Gods, my word count is already flying through the roof! Is that bad? Guys help!?**

 **Well, see you on saturday, probably. My update days will be on WEDNESDAY and SATURDAY from now on.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving Eve to all my lovely American readers! Mwah mwah mwah.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **AWG xx**


	3. Reckless Behaviour

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **I'm so sorry that the update is late again. It's really late in the UK right now. I've had a really _really_ awful day. **

**I'll admit it, I'm crumbling under the pressure of Senior year.**

 **I can't handle this amount of work. I'm never free. I never have time to spare. I never have time to breath. I'm constantly working. The number of all-nighters I've pulled to work...well I've lost count. I stayed up till 5 am one night (latest ever) and went to school the next day (Monday), I cannot tell you how horrible that felt. My vision was blurry, I couldn't walk or even function properly. My friends were really worried.**

 **I guess that explains the whole Annabeth-lack-of-sleep scenes.**

 **I just want to be an 8-year-old girl playing with Littlest PetShop in the garden again. And I don't know whether to be upset or angry anymore.**

 **Are there any other Seniors (us) / Sixth Formers (uk) who get my gist? Please tell me I'm not the only one!**

 **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all gushy like that. I really wanted to make this fanfic a happy place where I could be all happy and bubbly and show that side of my personality. Because when I'm truly myself, that's who I am. I guess we all have bad days...**

* * *

 **Apologies if I just brought you all down. Hopefully, this chapter will make you feel a little better :)**

* * *

 **Emberstorm-of-ThunderClan** \- I would just like to personally thank you for recommending such a frickin' amazing song! I've been listening to it non-stop for days thanks to you. I think it's my new favourite! I loved it so much, I took a look at the album (no idea why I didn't do that ages ago bc I already knew about 'kids') yeah, so now I have a number of those songs on my phone. So yeah, PEOPLE, go listen to 'Born' by OneRepublic, it will change your life. Much love.

 **amyseng2004** \- I didn't know which username to use so I just went with your old one. You're so welcome! I love that song so it simply had to go in ;) Thank you so much xoxoxoxoxooxo

 **comekittycome** \- Aw, thanks girly! I'm so glad you liked Memories. Will see if I can fit your song in somewhere bc I like Alessia but there aren't any more cheating scenes. Lots of love XOXOXOXXOXO

 **MichaelLukeSkyWalker** \- Thank you so much for your wonderfully epic review! I smiled like forever :)

 **Stargazer1300** \- So you were the first reviewer to tell me that long chapters are okay and that made me feel so much better, I can't even tell you. Thank you so much and I will try to upload more long chapter!

 **Chameloendancer** \- I'm really glad you picked up on the Reyna part because no one else did and I really liked writing that scene. I thought it brought a freshness to the story - something we haven't seen much of before. Thanks for the review and your honesty! Lots of love xx

 **FRICTIONFICTION108 \- **I just want to say that after having such a bad day, this review, this one right here, put the biggest smile on my face. Everything you said about Memories and Dreams left me shook. I can't even express this feeling of giddiness right now. Also, made me think you were some kind of professional novel critic. Thank you so so much and have a wonderful day :)

* * *

 **I'm sorry it is a short one compared to my others but not because I'm worried about word count anymore. I read all of your reviews and they were so lovely and supportive. I honestly can't thank you enough. I now know that long chapters are totally fine so there will be more later.**

 **Happy Reading!** ❤️❤️

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Reckless Behaviour**

 **Piper POV**

 **Saturday 17th October**

 **Song Tribute: [Robbers – The 1975]**

Night was falling when we gathered around one of the benches on the promenade. The salty sea air whipped around us slicing against any bare skin that dared to show. I was absolutely freezing as I clung to Jason for comfort, his body was warm and familiar against mine.

The other boys were all throwing loose stones out onto the beach and seeing who could throw further while the girls perched on the bench and chatted away. We'd been out a while by now, celebrating Percy's 18th birthday-eve and things had gotten pretty wild. By the time we'd left the nightclub, we were all pretty drunk but Percy was completely off his head. He was so far gone, he couldn't tell the difference between the boy's and girl's bathrooms anymore. That's how he'd stumbled in on a guy harassing Thalia and how that guy had ended up getting punched in the face so hard his nose was gushing. I think that's why we'd been kicked out much to Leo's dismay. He'd really been hitting it off with this Californian girl and was way too smug about it for my liking. The idiot.

He was nowhere to be seen now, Percy. We'd lost him somewhere back at the club and I was starting to freak. Percy, when he's drunk, is bad enough but he'd been doing weed with the Stolls in the bathroom and when you mix that with Vodka, Tequila and God knows what else, it's an entirely different story.

We shouldn't have brought him out tonight. I wish I'd known that earlier. He hadn't been right in the head even before he'd started drinking. This whole Annabeth thing was tearing him in half—anyone could see it. He'd spent every hour trying to drown his problems with alcohol. At first, he'd been this miserable dark figure at the back of the group and then suddenly, after a few shots, he was the crazy guy dancing on top of the bar, holding a bottle of Smirnoff. I'd tried to stop him but Grover had egged him on so much, he found it hilarious.

He was out of control. And it was all because of one girl.

Speaking of the devil, he reappeared moments later as if sensing that we were all talking about him. His tall, built figure emerging from the shadows like some criminal. He wasn't dressed for this chilly weather in jeans, a grey, black and white checked shirt with a grey hoodie over the top and black Vans. He'd even pulled the thing up to his elbows as if the cold breeze wasn't stinging the skin on his arms enough.

There was a dark glint in his eyes and he was smiling.

"You've got some nerve, Percy Jackson." I scowled at him as he came over with a joint hanging from his fingers.

"Get off your high horse for once Pips and live a little." He rolled his eyes, bending down close to Thalia so she could take a puff.

She smiled up at him, breathing in the smoke and blowing it back to him, inches from his lips. There was always something about those two that was a little less than lovers but more than cousins. He relished in the smoke, straightening up and sweeping his dark hair back from his eyes.

"Who even are you anymore?" I frowned as he flicked through his phone and began to play The 1975 out loud. He hardly took notice of my remark.

"This is because of Annabeth, isn't it?"

That caught his attention and he looked up at me with dark eyes. Something softened behind them, though he was quick to conceal it. "So what if it is?"

"Percy." I sighed, moving away from Jason and closer to him now. "She's going to be okay. You both are." He shrugged at that, glancing at the floor and switching his focus to a can of empty coke on the ground.

For a while, no one said anything.

"Do you love her?" I whispered and he snapped back to look me, eyes glaring. I coward in his icy gaze, shrivelling back towards Jason again. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder to comfort me as Percy fell into conversation with Beck and Grover. The mood lightened for them but it didn't for me.

"Let's rob a bank or something!" Thalia declared, shooting up from the bench with an eager look in her lightning eyes. She was speaking to Percy more than anyone else really.

They both tended to do this; rile each other up until one of us had to reel them back in before someone got hurt.

"Sick! Let's do it!" Percy grinned, climbing over the back of the bench to stand on it and look down at her.

"You can't just go around robbing banks, no matter how drunk you are." I snapped.

"Guys, enough already. You're being ridiculous." Jason said while the Stolls just laughed in the corner. Leo was already passed out on the bench and Silena was trying to shove him off her lap with Becks help.

"We'll be in and out before they notice. I've robbed a petrol station before." Percy shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"Ssshhhh!" Thalia grinned, pressing a finger to her lips and swaying drunkenly. "We're not supposed to talk about what we did with _you know who_."

"Oh yeeeaaah. Shiiit." Percy laughed, higher than the clouds in the sky. He jumped off, stumbling against Thalia who giggled and helped to straighten him out. They were both sniggering amongst each other now.

I was getting pretty tired of hearing about this mysterious gang they'd both been in because they refused to tell either of us anything about it. I didn't like being in the dark when it came down to Percy, he was my closest guy friend and I shared everything about myself with him. It wasn't fair.

"How much do you think we'd get? A thousand? Ten thousand!" Thalia asked eagerly.

"However much we fucking want. It's ours." Percy told her. The way she looked at him, not exactly romantically, but it was as if she thought he held the key to everything.

"What if we get caught?" She asked. "That police officer at the station doesn't really like us."

"He knows my name now." Percy smirked as if that was a good thing.

"Mine too." Thalia snorted.

They were standing so close to each other as if in their own little world. None of us were really here, it was just them two and the endless possibilities of the wicked world.

"I'll shoot him if it's what you want."

"Enough bro!" Jason yelled, trying to make his authoritative voice carry through the cold air and reach his stubborn, thick-headed best friend.

At that, we all kind of seemed to switch on. Deciding it was best to separate them, we pulled them apart. Silena, Reyna and I, grabbed Thalia while Grover, Jason and Beck grabbed Percy.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

After that, the bank robbery became nothing but a joke that we laughed about and for a while, things were back to normal. We walked along the promenade, shouting and messing around, thinking of all the things Percy would be able to do tomorrow when he turned 18.

He could legally buy cigarettes, I thought. I'd long since wanted to knock him out of that habit but he kept slipping back into old ways. I cared about him and his health way too much sometimes and seeing him wild and crazy tonight…well, I wasn't sure if I was happy that he finally seemed happy or sad that this was the only thing that made him feel better. Drugs and alcohol.

I walked with Jason, hand in hand but I kept my eyes on Percy. Wary of the fact he couldn't control himself and if something particularly bad happened, we'd have to step in. He began walking with Leo, slinging his arm over his shoulder and praising how drunk he was. After 5 tequila slammers, Leo couldn't really speak properly, he was like a walking zombie and Percy found it hilarious. Both Grover and he started patting him on the back and egging him on to drink another beer—half of which ended down his T-shirt. He gagged making the two boys crack up and applaud loudly.

Of course, they then went off to be the reckless little boys they are; running around, shouting, wolf whistling a group of party girls who past us giggling and showing off their parkour skills. When those two were together, it was all they seemed to do. Even after everything, I found myself smiling and laughing at their silliness with the others.

We were just reaching Thalia's car when Percy suggested another crazy stupid idea.

"Let's take a drive." He said, snatching up her hand and pulling her towards the car.

"Fine, but you're driving." She grinned, taking a puff from a second joint.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled superciliously as they sauntered off.

"Bro, you can't drive. You're completely munted!" Jason cried and the two of them stopped by her car to look back at us.

"Perce," Grover started, slightly cautious now, "let's go cool off, okay?"

"I can drive." Leo cut in, stumbling over his feet and blinking absentmindedly. He was worse than Percy. I'm not even sure he knew where he was or who he was with anymore. "I'm a good driver, just…just give me a sec." He said, rushing over to the promenade's edge and throwing up on the beach down below.

Connor and Travis cracked up as they went over to help him and by help, I mean put it on Snapchat.

"Percy, darling, don't you think that's enough for one night?" Silena tried sweetly, completely ignoring the other boys as if she was used to it.

"Sil's right Perce, you're not driving anywhere." Beck cut in. "Someone could get seriously hurt."

" _You_ could get hurt." I added, genuinely concerned now. "Percy, please, stop this. You're scaring me."

"Pips, I'm totally fine." He smiled reassuringly. "Guys, I'm fine." He said, looking at them all. "Get in the car." He ordered Thalia and she did, climbing into the passenger seat.

"You're not taking my sister anywhere! You hear me?" Jason yelled, shoving him back against the car.

Percy had the nerve to laugh. "She's not a little girl anymore, Sparky. She can handle herself."

"I'm sure she can but you definitely can't!" Jason scowled. "I don't know what this Annabeth girl as done to mess with your head, but this stops now!"

"Gods, the nerve of you!" Percy snapped at his best friend who took a step back in shock. "You on your pathetic high throne with Piper at your side. You don't even know what it feels like!"

"What _what_ feels like?"

 **Song Tribute: [Wicked Game – Ursine Vulpine]**

"To have the one thing you want most in the world—the person you want more than anything, want nothing to do with you."

Suddenly, in that moment, all of our hearts fell for him. He was so lost. And I knew I'd do anything to bring him back.

"Percy…" I whispered taking a step forward and he gulped, straightening up from the car.

"You two and you're perfect lives and your perfect relationship. You stand there thinking you're all high and mighty, wanting to command me into something more manageable."

"That's not true—" I tried.

"Isn't it?" He snapped. "That's all you've been doing. All night. 'Percy don't do that and Percy do this and Percy grow up'. I'm older than the lot of you!"

Realising that Jason had been stunned into silence along with everyone else, I spoke. "Percy, I'm sorry. I just care about you…that's all." I said, taking a breath. "More than anything."

He stood for a moment as if going over my words in his head. Surely, he'd know that after everything we'd been through together, I was just doing this for his sake. I loved him more than he realised and I'd die trying to protect him. I'd go to the ends of the earth to make sure he was still alive because that's what you do for the ones you love most in the world.

For a moment, I thought I'd gotten through to him. But I hadn't. Tonight, he'd shut down all his emotions—blocked them out with a huge brick wall that nobody could tear down. Nobody but Annabeth herself.

Without another word, he turned and walked around the car to the driver's seat. I screamed his name but he was already revving the engine to Thalia's BMW and speeding away. Jason ran after the car, calling out for his sister and stopping in a sweat halfway down the road, gripping his hair stressfully.

Rushing to the edge of the curb, I took in a trembling breath. The wind blew my hair lightly away from me as if to worsen the distance between us—heart hammering against my chest in fear. Fear for him. Fear for Thalia.

Soon they were gone.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

My heart was hammering as I pulled away from the curve and stepped on the accelerator. I wasn't sure where I was going, all I knew is that I wanted to get out of there. The way I had acted tonight was bad enough, I didn't like seeing what I looked like in their eyes. Especially Piper's. It terrified me.

Not having Annabeth made me more and more like the Percy I'd left behind in that warehouse. And I'd vowed never to go back there. I'd vowed never to fall in love again.

I'd been breaking a lot of vows recently.

"Forget them, Percy. Forget the lot of 'em." Thalia told me, sitting in the passenger seat and turning on the radio.

I didn't respond, I just made the car go faster as if I could somehow drive over my problems and squash them flat. To drive them into the dust where no one would ever find them again—including my feelings for Annabeth.

We were both drunk and high and though we'd done this many times, neither of us had been quite this rebellious before. Usually, it was all laughs with the others, but this was different. It felt as though I was waging a war against them and dragging Thalia down with me. I didn't like it. I hated how I'd treated them tonight, but I couldn't stop myself.

Without Annabeth, I was like a loose cannon. I was a gun without a safety switch.

My mind blanked as I thought about her; about her golden hair and her perfect smile. Her pretty face. Everything zoned out after that as I stared out the windscreen window mindlessly. The world seemed to slur into a sticky, thick abyss of liquid. Life drowned around me.

Distant murmuring echoed in my mind but I didn't register. There was a flash of lights and a swish of moving vehicles out the window.

"PERCY!"

By then, I'd already known that I'd messed up.

A chorus of car horns roared through the icy air and suddenly I was slamming my foot on the breaks. Thalia gasped beside me and I instinctively swung my arm out to protect her. The thunderous sound of metal rattling and ripping through the air was deafening.

But with the impact, came an abrupt silence— cutting through everything like a sharp bladed knife and leaving only a high-pitched ringing noise at the back of my mind.

Everything went black.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Sunday 18th October**

 **Song Tribute: [Into the Black – Chromatics]**

It was dark out when I crossed the road, rushing towards the front entrance of the hospital. The cold night air was icy against the bare skin of my shoulders. I wore a sky blue ribbed bodycon dress that reached me midthigh and was off-the-shoulder. It just happened to be the first piece of clothing my fingers landed on in the closet. I practically yanked my white converses on and burst out the door when I first got the news—an entire day late!

It was busy when I got inside; doctors and nurses were rushing about while visitors were looking at maps on the walls to work out which room their loved ones were in. I hated it here. I'd spent enough hours in this horrible place. The lady at the desk was nice as she guided me to the right room using the database on the old computer she was sitting in front of. I followed the long trails of crystal white corridors and patient rooms, up the grubby staircases, because I was too impatient to use the elevator until I finally came across the right room.

I was nervous about going in but I'd been scared with enough anticipation today. I wanted to see him. I slowly turned the handle and stepped inside. The lighting was dim and the room was quiet, it was a private one so he was the only patient in here. My face fell at the sight of him lying in that bed, eyes closed, hooked up to the machines.

It had been Piper who had first called me up to say that he'd been in a car accident. Thalia had gotten off with just a few scratches but it was Percy who was in for the all-nighters. Apparently, he'd swerved the car and shielded her in a way that most of the impact was focused on him.

I would have come sooner if I hadn't been running more errands for Helen. Apparently, I'd missed the whole group visit but I suppose that's a good thing.

Sally was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room to my right as I came in through the door. She looked weary in her sleep but still pretty. She wore blue faded jeans, a black and white striped long-sleeved top, light brown boots that reached her knees and a scarf to match. Her long, curly brown hair was tied up in a pretty bun and her young-looking face looked peaceful as though she was finally getting the rest she so greatly needed. I imagined it was hard work raising a son like Percy; the type of guy who would come home late most nights with some kind of injury visible.

I smiled softly at her and then my gaze shifted to Percy. He was still sleeping away when I reached the side of the bed. He was in hospital clothes with the covers up to his chest and his right arm on the top. There was a blood pressure strap wrapped around his bicep and a cotton wool bob taped to his wrist as though he'd been prodded with a needle earlier today. I know I'd said I was ignoring him, but seeing him like this broke my heart and in that moment, I knew I couldn't leave him. I'd stay here all night if that's what it took.

 _Besides…it was his birthday._

With a soft sigh, I reached out and tucked his hair out of his eyes. I hadn't really meant to, it just kinda happened. He looked so peaceful, like a fallen angel in his sleep with his face tilted slightly away from me. His bed hair was thick and messy and perfect, and it was wrong for me to think how attractive he looked right now but I couldn't help it. He'd always been like that.

I was somewhat angry that he wasn't awake because I wanted to yell at him for being so stupid and reckless. I might've even gone as far as slapping him, but I didn't want to wake him so, with a heavy heart, I let him be.

My eyes scanned the room as I looked for spare blankets and eventually spotted some sitting on a table by the window. The curtains were closed and for a moment I peeped through to look up at the sky above. It was cloudy tonight so you couldn't see the stars which saddened me, looking at the constellations had always calmed me when I was in need of calming. I hated living like this; constantly worried that the person I loved most in this world was out getting hurt and being reckless at any chance he got. It wasn't fair.

He shifted in his sleep and with a gasp, I turned back to face him. He didn't wake so I gently wrapped the thickest blanket around him and wrapped the other one around Sally. For a while, I busied myself with looking through all the birthday stuff people had dropped off. It looked as though people had been coming in and out all day. Both tables by his side and even the one at his feet were smothered with cards, balloons and unopened presents. The cards on the left were open so I imagined they were from the gang. I read a few; the ones from the guys were all funny, jokey but heartfelt and the ones from the girls were cute and sweet, except the one from Thalia, of course, which went a little something like this;

 **Happy 18** **th** **Birthday Kelp Head!**

 **I'm thinking maybe we should lay off the booze for a while, at least until we stop considering robbing a bank.**

 **T x**

I smiled at that one, giggling to myself as I set it back down carefully. It was odd not seeing anything from Jason though, maybe he hadn't visited yet...

There were too many presents and cards to count, some from family members and some from his long list of friends, due to his incredibly high social status. I'd never get my head around it. I'd brought my own present in my backpack. Initially, I'd been wary about buying him one in the first place because we weren't supposed to be talking right now but when Piper had called me up, after I'd finished my errands, I'd gone straight to the old music store I knew he liked.

After nosily looking through the numerous gifts and rolling my eyes at a box of condoms Leo had bought him as a joke, I sat by his side, dragging the chair as close as it would physically go. And for a while, I just sat there with my elbow on the bed and my face in my palm as I watched over him. I tried to keep it together for his sake, I didn't want him to wake up and see me crying. He didn't need to feel guilty about this, sure he was stupid and reckless but that's just who he is. I can't change that about him. I can't even tell him to stop driving because that's one of his passions. I'd be a terrible person to take that away from him.

But I couldn't deny the fact that seeing him like this; hooked up to those freaky machines, scared me. If he'd had a serious accident today…if it had been fatal, I don't know what I would've done.

The very thought of that brought me to tears and I laced my fingers in his, holding onto him tightly.

"Percy?" I whispered through my tears. "Percy, wake up." Despite how much I needed to talk to him right now, he didn't wake up.

I sobbed, grabbing one of the free pillows by his side and using it to rest my head on as I snuggled up against his arm. It was warm and I could feel his pulse whenever I needed the reassurance that he was still here with me. I'd never meant to, but as I clutched his hand and the pillow beneath my head, I drifted off and fell asleep. I can't remember what I'd dreamt about but I think it was peaceful, must have been because I was with Percy. Whenever I was around him, I always felt safe.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I felt a tight squeeze on my hand when I was jolted awake. My eyes slowly opened and landed on the two hands in front of me; one of which was my own and the other was Percy's. It moved and I shot up to look at him. My heart did a double take when my eyes landed on him. He was awake, his eyes drifting over me as if he'd been watching me sleep.

"Percy, y-you're awake." I gasped, clutching at his wrist with my other hand.

He smiled softly at me, his eyes tired but emotional. "You came." He murmured, his voice a little horse and my heart sank in my chest. He looked weary like he'd been in a lot of pain. Apparently, it had been a nasty crash and most of the damage was internal.

I smiled a little through my teary eyes. "Of course, I came." I said, unlacing our fingers to brush his hair out of his eyes. I let my hand stay there, buried in his hair as I held his with my other one. "How are you feeling? Do you want me to call the nurse?" I said turning around and realising it was still the middle of the night because the curtains were still closed and the bedside lamp was the only yellow light in the room.

"No, it's okay." He said, tightening his grip on my right hand. "Will you stay with me?" He whispered. My face fell at that and I nodded, eyebrows furrowed with a small smile.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you need." I whispered softly, playing with his hair. He smiled at that, pressing his cheek to my palm and I held his hand to my chest.

"You look pretty." He smiled, his voice soft and heavenly as his eyes darted over my blue dress then back up to my face. I blushed like a little girl, trying to hide her smile.

His eyes darted over to where Sally was still sleeping away in her chair. His eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "When did she get here?" He asked.

"I don't know." I murmured, looking at her. "She was asleep when I arrived."

I heard him sigh and then he was trying to sit up, wincing terribly at the effort. My heart skidded with worry as I reached out to stop him. "Percy, don't. You need to rest." I tried but he ignored me and eventually managed to push himself up to a sitting position, hiding the pain I could clearly see in his eyes. I sighed at his stubbornness, it was going to get him killed one of these days.

"God, I told the nurse not to call her." He muttered.

"She's a nurse, Percy," I smiled, "that's her job."

"Guess so." He gave me a half-hearted laugh. "Good thing I'm in a hospital, she's gonna kill me when she wakes up." He joked and how he could make jokes in a time like this made me laugh.

"She's just worried." I said. "We all are."

He looked at me then and something clicked in his eyes as if he was realising for the first time how much this was affecting me. It was like he'd only just noticed how upset I was. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh.

 **Song Tribute: [Fingertips – OneRepublic]**

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" His voice cut off. "I don't—"

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

He looked at me, deeply and sincerely then. "You know I don't like hurting you."

I smiled. "I know."

"I was so drunk—and high." He muttered. "…Jason is so mad at me."

"He'll come around. You guys are like best friends."

"Yeah but this is different, Annabeth." He sighed. "Ever since we were kids, it's like we've always had this pact to protect Thalia and last night I broke that pact."

"You made a mistake Percy, the important thing is that you're both still alive." I said softly.

"I guess…" His shoulders sunk. "He gave me a proper shout at though. Thalia came in trying to calm him down but he just went off on one about how I'm bad for her—how I'm bad for everyone."

My heart sank for him. "That's not true." I pressed. "He was probably just acting out because of his anger. Thalia's his sister, it's his job to do that. I'm sure he'll come around eventually, you guys always work things out."

He nodded slowly but it was a half-hearted nod. "Never drown away your problems and then try to drive." He managed a smirk though it seemed to drain him even doing as little a movement as that.

"Why would you do that? What happened?" I asked, concern written all over my face.

"You did." He spoke softly.

At that moment, it felt as though all the oxygen in the room had been sucked away. I'd almost forgotten how to breathe, let alone speak.

He smiled at my expression. "I don't like being away from you." He murmured, averting his eyes and instead using them to look around the room.

"I've missed this." He said after a moments silence. I gulped at that, heart stopping because I knew what he was about to say. "I've missed you."

I turned away, averting my eyes. I didn't know what to say. "Percy—" I sighed.

"No, Annabeth." He cut me off, grabbing my hand and I gasped looking back at him. "You don't get to be like that—not now—not with me."

"What do you want me to say?" I sighed.

"Anything." He frowned, his voice strained with frustration. "As long as it's the truth." I looked down, ashamed all of a sudden. "Please." He murmured and I sighed, looking up at him eventually.

"I miss you too." I whispered. "Everyday. All the time."

He seemed taken aback. "You do?" He murmured.

"I do." I half smiled, brows furrowing.

That had been the most honest thing I'd ever said in my entire life.

"Well, that's a relief." He sighed, smiling a little and we both laughed a little at that for a while.

"Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." I smiled up at him, brushing my hair behind my shoulders.

He smiled. "Thanks. I'm officially two years older than you now."

"You kinda always were." I smirked.

"Alright smart ass." He rolled his eyes making me giggle.

"Do you want your present now?"

"You got me a present?" He frowned.

"Of course, I did." I replied, pulling my backpack onto my lap and taking out the gift. I'd wrapped it in blue wrapping paper with a little notecard on the front so I had an excuse not to write so much.

He smiled, taking the present and curling his leg up as he opened it. I was nervous at first, despite there being no reason why he wouldn't like it. When his eyes landed on the record, they lit up and a huge grin appeared on his face. It was the new 1975 vinyl, the one with the funny name; _'I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.'_

"How did you know?" He asked breathlessly.

"A little birdy told me." I smiled brightly. "Plus…I know you."

"Thanks, Wise Girl." He smiled, holding out his hand for me and I took it without hesitation. "You're the best."

"Oh, one other thing." I said, reaching into my bag and pulling out my other silly gift.

He looked between me and the berry blue funfetti gum drops I was holding out to him, mouth slightly open. "You didn't."

"I did." I smiled.

"Where did you get these?" He shrieked, snatching up the packet.

"You'd be surprised as to what old candy shops are selling these days." I said with a half laugh and he grinned at me for that.

"I fucking love you." He breathed. "Have I told you that before?"

I giggled at that. "Probably," I shrugged, standing up to sit on the bed now with my feet on the chair, "but you can never really say it one too many times."

With a grin, he gestured for me to shuffle over. I smiled softly, curling up against him and resting my head on his shoulder. I could tell he was in pain still, from the way he groaned a little. I was wary about hurting him but he was pulling me against him as if he needed the human contact.

"Is this okay?" I whispered, looking up at him and then realising we were almost nose to nose. "It doesn't hurt?"

He smiled softly, shaking his head a little. He pulled the extra blanket around me and held me in his arms, kissing me briefly atop my head. I smiled blissfully, closing my eyes for a second.

"I'm glad you came, Wise Girl." He murmured. "I know things have been hard for you, I just want you to know that I'm here."

"You promise?" I murmured, playing with his fingers on his chest while his other hand was wrapped around my waist.

"I promise." He whispered, and with that in mind, we chatted late into the night, eating the candy and playing with each other's fingers delicately. And I was just glad to finally be with him again, just the two of us. It felt like I'd never even left.

 _Little did I know, I wasn't going to be staying for long..._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Aaaaawwww. Percabeth! Stop breaking my heart!**

 **What did you guys think? Hopefully you're not too mad at Percy for what he did. Afterall, he is a Seaweed Brain - making mistakes and being stupid is what comes with his character.**

 **I quite like the whole bromance thing between Percy and Jason where they have tiny spats all the time because they have very clashing personalities as we all know very well.**

 **Also, I just love developing the Piper and Percy's relationship, I think they're the sweetest girl-boy best friends EVER!**

 **Oh and don't worry about Leo, Jason and Piper took him home afterward and tucked him into bed. Leo asked Piper to sing him a lullaby before passing out like a baby and murmuring Calypso's name in his sleep ;)**

 **The two of them stayed up all night waiting for Percy and Thalia to home before finally getting a call from Sally, in tears, telling them they'd been in an accident. Jason froze up in terror, while Piper started tearing up on the phone too and then he started shouting and storming out to drive them to the hospital.**

 **That's how I play it out in my head anyways...**

* * *

 **PerwinkleLuv9** \- Thank you! And sorry for the heartbreak ;) This story is going to be around 19 chapters. There is a sequel, it's going to be the last book. I'm not going to be updating 3 days a week anymore, my update days are Wednesday and Saturday but my new plan is all explained down below.

 **Guest (Grace)** \- Hi Grace, thank you so much for your lovely review. Type in fanfiction into google, click login and then it should say sign up or register in the top right corner of the box that comes up saying username and password. Hope this helped :)

 **KriKri** \- Hey, thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked Memories. It's nice to hear from a fellow Brit. I wrote most of it over the summers and holidays so I had time to kill. Haha, I'm a major procrastinator as well! So I really like your rendition of how Annabeth should smooth things out with Percy, I wish it were that simple ;) Basic run down of what's going through her head (regardless of Rafael) - she's lost so many people in her life that it's almost become her self-defence mechanism to push people away. So when her dad passed away, she shut everyone out. It's just what she does. In a way, she finds comfort and discomfort in being alone. Hope that kinda explained it. Love ya xoxo

 **kyrasaige16** \- Aaaaww thanks girly, sorry for the unhealthy obsession but I'm glad you liked it anyway ;) Making Memories a Tv Show would be an absolute dream but then it would also kinda be sad bc I always imagine myself as Annabeth in my story. Lol, a girl can dream. Thank you for the song suggestions, I gave them a listen and added a couple to the list. I really liked 'river' (such a badass girl song) and 'ugly'. Oh and 'Ocean Eyes' is already in Chapter 2 btw. Lots of love - AWG

 **Keijman** \- Haha aww sorry, hun! There will be some seriously happy chapters in the future which will hopefully make you smile instead. Oh and I love long reviews so ramble away ;)

 **Iron man ROCKS** \- I haven't heard that song before but I'll definitely give it a listen. I love Everglow so will add that to the list. Oh, I think I made one of those back in primary school once, it's cool. Favourite song, Gods I have so many, 'False Alarm' - Becky Hill, 'Fix You' - Coldplay, 'Robbers' - The 1975, 'Honest' - The Chainsmokers, the list goes on. What's yours?

 **Guest** \- THANK YOU! No, I've never gone skiing or snowboarding before, but I'd absolutely love to do it sometime! Hhhmm music artist... Ariana Grande, The 1975, The Chainsmokers, OneRepublic, Coldplay etc. I have a few. What's yours?

 **The Book is Always Better** \- Aaawww thanks girly, I feel much much better now. Hahaha you go ahead and you do that ;) LOVE YOU XOXO

 **Pineapplelife** \- Sorry hun, my weeks are pretty busy at the moment. Hahaha, I would love to tell you what happens but that would ruin the surprise! The kiss is a couple more chapters later but you'll be happy to know that next chapter is when she confronts Percy about their past. Sshh, don't tell anyone I said that ;) Aw, thank you so much for the lovely review. Lots of love.

 **Hermione Historia Chase** \- Hahaha, sorry hun. Happy studying :) I got your pm and sent you one back so go reply right now misses! Yours took a couple days to come through actually, bc I saw your review and checked my inbox but there was nothing there for a while. Weird. I'm really glad you like the chapters so far. Uuuum, you know I love drama! ;) I knooow, I love him so much, it hurts. Buts lets stop the fangirling before it get too outta hand, jokes eeeeeeek! OKay, I'm done. You go to an all girls school, really? That's kinda cool though because boys outside school are always nicer than the ones inside school. At least that's my opinion. I promise I will pull her out of it very soon! Spoiler - you guessed it ;) Lots of love to my lovely - AWG xx

* * *

 **Wishing I could respond to all of your lovely reviews! If I haven't it's not because I didn't read or love them.**

 **Quick mention about my updating schedule:**

 **So I think I might switch from Saturday to Sunday. Is that okay with everyone? I think that way I'll be able to post earlier on in the day rather than late evening or whatever time it is wherever you people are in the world :)**

 **Also Wise Girl Wednesdays might be a little on and off over the next couple of weeks. School is just too busy right now. However, I'll have much more time to post over the Christmas hols and may even have time to bring back Memory Monday. Except that this book is called Dreams...damn. Why isn't there a day of the week beginning with 'D'?**

 **So yeah, next update will either be up on WEDNESDAY or SUNDAY - most likely Sunday. Sorry, I'm really trying. I swear.**

 **Lots of love** ❤️❤️

 **AWG xx**


	4. Broken Secrets

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Here's the new chapter. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't really had a lot of time to edit. If you spot any do tell me ;)**

 **I just wanted to thank you all for your lovely, encouraging words after my little meltdown in the last chapter. I wasn't having a good day then but I feel much better now :))**

 **Except for the fact that Y.S.D.T Fever got me into the K Pop band BTS and I am officially hooked. I could not be more part of ARMY now and it's taking over my life! But seriously, let's just appreciate Taehyung and his beautiful face for a moment please.** 💕💕 **And his low singing voice! Urgh, I'm dead. Also, Jungkook is my baby and Jimin is so sweet, his voice will melt your heart. I love them ALL actually, I cannot rave about them enough but I will stop here.**

 **Go listen to them people! The only bad thing about them is that they are Korean and I don't speak Korean so I don't understand half of their lyrics and it's so upsetting! Cry. :'( All you Korean's are so lucky, I honestly envy you sooooo much right now.**

 **Anyways, back to Dreams. I need to get back into pjo rather than fussing over BTS. Gods! This is one of the chapters you've all been waiting for! Where secrets and lies get spilt and hearts get broken and yadayadayada.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not recommend the use of the drug Adderall under any circumstance (unless you have ADHD etc.) It's simply just for the sake of the story. It is a highly addictive drug and, as well as being ILLEGAL, can mess with you and your life. So don't do it kids!**

 **I was actually going to cut this whole part out of Annabeth's story because so many reviewers wanted me to hurry up with the story line but then I got so many recommendations for songs to use during Annabeth's 'rebellious' stage so it kinda had to go in. It won't last long. Literally just 2 chapters and then things get happy again. ;)**

 **Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Broken Secrets**

 **Tuesday 20th October**

Morning came bright and early as usual.

Café hours were beginning, and I was busying myself with laying out the tables and chairs. It was the only thing I could keep organised in my life now. The jukebox was playing in the corner and it reminded me of a time where I used to like dancing.

The good news is that I hadn't been fired and Helen hadn't punished me just yet, but she worked me harder than ever this week. I don't even think most adults work as long a hours as I do. I yawned softly, using the loud music to keep me awake but the exhaustion was draining me.

I made my way over to the bar only to stop suddenly hearing a creak of a floorboard to my right. I turned, gasping and backing up into the bar in shock when I saw him. He walked in, looking handsome as ever but slightly disturbed. He slumped closer, his hair messy and wild as though he'd just come back from a night out and I didn't doubt he had because he looked very, _very_ drunk.

He held a large beer bottle in his hand as he used his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. I clutched my notepad nervously as he made his way over to me and backed up a little in fear. I didn't want to see him. Not now. Not after the constant phone calls I'd left to voicemail from him.

I thought he'd gone mad.

"Annabeth." He said, happy to see me.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I gasped, keeping my voice steady.

He smiled a little, his eyes were tired and teary. "I just wanted to see you...you look great."

"Thank you." I whispered, utterly terrified of being around him but even more terrified of agitating him.

"I miss you, Annabeth. You don't understand, at first I just wanted you because everyone does but you were different, you know...from the moment I drove you to school, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He started to walk a little closer now and I gripped the edge of the bar, behind me, nervously.

"What do you want Luke?" I whispered.

"I…I just wanna talk." He said folding his arms as if he couldn't keep himself still, bouncing on his toes a little.

He stepped closer to me and I backed up along the bar slowly. "I just wanna...I mean, we can talk about anything, right? That's what you said." He said in a breathy voice as he reached out to me. I kept myself calm, slowly stepping away from him and hugging my arms uncomfortably.

"Okay, let's talk." I murmured, turning the music off. "What do you wanna talk about?" I said in the softest voice I could make in the moment, not wanting to agitate him.

"I-I want you to stop being silly and come back to me." He sobbed.

"Luke." I breathed keeping my voice, steady, clear and kind. "There's never been anything between us."

"Don't say that!" He cried, making me jump as he pointed a finger at me. "There was. There was!"

It seemed as though he was trying to assure _himself_ of this more than me. Honestly, I felt so bad for him. He looked so broken and distraught like even the smallest thing would cause him to burst into tears

"We had something…and you need me Annabeth. You don't have any friends, I don't have any _real_ ones...we need each other."

"I have friends." I murmured.

"What?" He scoffed. "Percy?" I hugged my arms more tightly, keeping my mouth shut as I took another small step back.

"You know...I saw you the other day." He said, taking a step closer and sipping from his beer bottle. "You were walking home."

 **Song Tribute: [Flatliners – Twin Shadow]**

My heart lurched in my chest as I pieced it all together. "You followed me?" I whispered. It must have been when I was coming back from my shift at the cafe.

"I..." He sighed. "I wanted to make sure you got home safe." His voice was harsh but it had a concern in it. I knew that deep down he cared about me but he had a horrible way of showing it.

I nodded understandingly. "You don't have to do that." I said softly giving him a fake smile. The worst thing I could do was anger him right now.

If you look between him and me—my size and his size—there is one person who is clearly going to come out of this alive.

"I'm okay. I don't need you to protect me."

"What, but Percy can?" He shot back in a gravelly tone.

I jumped back a little. "No." I shook my head desperately. "No...no one can. I don't want anyone to protect me."

"He doesn't know you like I do." He pointed at me. "He doesn't love you like I do."

"You don't know what love is, Luke." I whispered with a soft sigh.

"So that's it then? You're just gonna end things just like that?"

"You lied to me." I frowned.

"I know." He wheezed.

"You kept lying to me and you hurt Thalia. You hurt her and then you tried to make Percy seem like the bad guy even to her."

"I know, I know." He murmured miserably, clawing his hair back roughly.

"You need to go...now."

"You're making a mistake." He shook his head.

"No, I'm not." I shook my head, managing to keep my voice steady again.

He laughed a little as he turned around and began to walk. I sighed in relief, letting go of my arms a little but then he lurched out and through his bottle against the wall. I jumped, taking a step back and feeling my heart beginning to race inside my chest. I could feel the fear raging up inside me now. There was so much of it that I could feel my own blood being pumped around my body in my ears.

"If I can't have you then no one can!" He yelled, snapping his head around and storming towards me.

I gasped, stumbling away and crashing against a table, sending glasses smashing onto the floor. I dodged my way around it, backing away from him and keeping the tables between us.

"Luke, don't do this, please." I begged, scared out of my wits.

"Don't resist me, Annabeth. You're mine. You've been mine right from the start." He grinned walking around the table and I stumbled away, doing my best not to fall over in my heels as he followed me around the cafe.

"All those girls I wasted my time with, even Thalia, none of them compare to you." He shook his head. "You're so irresistible, I can't help myself. I'm gonna make you mine Annabeth, right here, right now."

"Luke." I whispered, shaking my head with tears in my eyes now. "Don't, please. You love me, don't you?"

"Of course." He frowned, snapping out of his scary mode for a second.

"So you don't want to hurt me then." I murmured softly, still keeping one of the round cafe tables between us.

"Of course not. I'll be gentle I promise." He smiled softly.

I shuddered, stumbling back against a table, making the glasses and cutlery all rattle loudly.

"L-Luke...let's t-talk about this first. Why don't we go to school together and then we can talk there?" I begged, desperately wanting to be around people right now—people that could help me, people that could take him far away from me.

"No." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not falling for that, little Annie." He pointed a finger at me as though he was telling off a child. As though I was someone he controlled.

Then he lunged around the table in one swift moment. I gasped backing up against another table and grabbing the first thing my fingers landed on.

"Stay back!" I ordered, holding the knife up at him. "Don't make me do this, Luke...I...I don't want to hurt you." I stammered nervously, backing away from him slowly.

"That's why you won't." He smirked. "You couldn't hurt a fly, Annabeth...I know you. You won't fight back against Drew, against your stepmother, Helen."

A shiver ran up my spine. How did he know about Helen?

"And you won't fight back against me." He grinned, charging at me again.

I squealed, dropping the knife and dodging out of his way as I ran across the cafe to the doors but it was hard in my heels. I yanked hard but they wouldn't open. He'd jammed them somehow. My heart pounded in my chest and I got that sudden fear you always get when someone chases you and you have your back to them. I snapped my head around backing up against the door.

He was a fair distance away as he slowly walked towards me laughing. "You can't escape, little Annie. You're mine."

It was at that moment that for the first time...I actually wished Izzy came on time.

"Luke please, this isn't you!" I whimpered.

"Oh, but it is." He grinned. "This has always been me."

I yelped, pushing myself off the door and running towards the back door behind the bar. I had only just reached for the handle when he grabbed me. He forced me into the back, using me to barge open the door. I shrieked a little as he pushed me inside and pressed me up against a wall.

I tried to fight back but he just pinned me down, using his whole body to keep me in place. He used only one hand to hold both of mine above my head. I cried out for help but no one came and with every shriek or protest it only seemed to egg him on. I think he liked how I fought back. He liked the challenge like he thought this was all just a game, that I was a toy he could play with and that was acceptable.

He ripped my shirt open a little, tearing it at the sides. I screamed as his nails scratched my shoulder which was now bare from where the shirt was hanging off it. The top of my black lace bralette was just poking out and I whimpered as he stared at it hungrily.

He leaned in and pinned me harder to the wall as he began to slide his lips down my neck. I whimpered and writhed under his grip but nothing I did made a difference. I was weak under his iron grip and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Luke, stop, please!" I begged.

It was the only thing left to do now; to beg him not to humiliate me like this. Flashbacks of Rafael and Octavia came to my mind which only made the whole situation worse. It felt like déjà vu all over again.

He laughed against my skin and began to slide his lips down to my chest as he reached for my jean zip. My eyes widened immensely and I squealed, wriggling and writhing under his grip even more now. I kicked and shook and screamed for help. I yelled so loudly, I thought I might faint from the exhaustion before he clamped a hand over my mouth.

At that moment, the door burst open and there he was, standing there; perfect.

He wore dark jeans, a plain white T-shirt, Nike high tops and his leather jacket. I don't think I'd ever been so relieved to see anyone in my entire life and the fact that it was Percy, made everything bad melt away. I hadn't seen him since that night at the hospital because he'd been off school lately, recovering from his injuries.

His eyes blazed at Luke who still had his arms wrapped around me. He gave him a menacing look as he lunged at him.

"You sick bastard!" He yelled, ripping Luke off me and throwing him back against the far wall. Then he punched him over and over again.

Unable to watch, I turned away, trying to shut out the banging and the crashing and the yelling. I hugged my arms, scrunching my eyes shut and praying it would all be over soon.

And then everything was silent. I turned my head to see Luke sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, sobbing a few metres away. Percy was standing over him, frowning as though he couldn't believe he was actually crying. Then he looked up at me. His eyes were soft and full of concern. I managed to smile at him but I was weak and I began to slip down the wall from the exhaustion in my legs. Maybe it was from the stress and the intense physical labour I'd been doing lately or the relief that Percy was here or just from the fear, I don't know but my legs just gave way.

Percy swiftly dived for me and swept me up into his arms in a heartbeat. I stood there, clinging to him and burying my face into his chest, probably making his T-shirt all tear soaked.

"Annabeth." He breathed, pulling me against him tightly, pressing his cheek to the top of my head.

He pulled away a little, kissing my head desperately and looking me in the eye. "Are you hurt?" He frowned worriedly at my ripped shirt as he cupped my cheeks.

I smiled up at him softly, so happy to see his eyes once again. "No." I whispered, shaking my head. "How did you find me?"

"Luke sent me a text and I pieced it together." He frowned. "I swear if he'd hurt you—"

"I'm okay." I whispered, cutting him off. I held his forearms as he cupped the side of my neck just below my ear and used his thumb to stroke my jawline.

He let out a breath and gulped a little. "I've never been so scared in my life." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hearing you scream." He said in a shaky voice. "I never wanna hear that again."

At that moment, Luke groaned, trying to stand up and Percy made a low growling sound as he took a step but I stopped him. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me in shock.

"Percy!" I said hastily. "Don't." I shook my head. "Stay with me?" I asked softly and he nodded slowly, lacing his fingers into mine but when he looked back at Luke, he was already running out the back door. I didn't even care though, I was with Percy and that's all that mattered.

Percy seemed angry to let him go like that but he didn't leave me and I loved him for that. He sighed, turning back to me. "You want me to take you home?" He frowned worriedly, stepping incredibly close to me and tightening his grip on my hand.

"I can't go home. Not like this...just...take me to school?" I wasn't really prepared for doing a shift right now and at that moment I didn't even care what Helen would do to me, I just wanted to get out of here.

He nodded, his eyes full of sadness now. I smiled softly reaching up to stroke his cheek softly before I could stop myself. "Hey...it's okay. I'm okay, you're okay and that's all that matters." He nodded again, holding my hand to his cheek.

"Um...I'm gonna get changed...wait for me?" I murmured and he smiled softly, giving me another nod before I disappeared into the locker room. With shaky hands, I pulled off my ripped work clothes and pulled on my casual ones. I wore a white v-neck top with long floaty sleeves, brown high-waisted suede shorts and my black ankle boots with the buckles.

For a moment, after the adrenaline began to settle, I just stood there in shock. A deep shaky breath trembled across my slips and I slumped onto the bench burying my head in my hands. I was shaking all over now. My fingers felt numb, I could barely even move. I gulped but it seemed to catch in my throat, choking me a little. I refused to let myself cry but I felt so broken and humiliated at that moment.

I sat there for God knows how long and suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I tried to respond but my lips were sewn shut.

"Annabeth?" His voice came and then again much louder as I heard the door open. I didn't lift my head from my hands or rather I couldn't. It seemed heavy and too much of an effort to even try.

I heard him sigh and then he came over crouching in front of me. "Hey." He murmured softly as he placed his hand to my knee. Naturally, I flinched and jolted away. I felt bad instantly as my eyes met his and I saw the shock in them. I didn't mean to but after what happened with Luke my body seemed to want to be left alone. I felt the urge to be alone where no one could touch me ever again and for some reason I felt guilty about that. Percy had risked his life for me to come here and this is how I repay him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my lips and shoulders trembling as I scrunched the floaty sleeves of my top in my fist.

"It's okay." He nodded understandingly, using a soft voice. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to." He held his hands up slowly as began to stand up but I pulled him back down with both hands. He fell onto his knees, eyes widening as he looked at me, confused.

Regardless of everything, a part of me wanted him to touch me. Feeling his hands on my body gave me a sense of security. With anyone else it was different, but I trusted Percy. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

He sighed softly. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, and our faces were so close, he was just a breath away.

I didn't really know the answer to that question, so I just pulled him closer, holding his hands as I pressed my forehead to his and breathed him in. I was only just taller than him, sitting on this bench so I had to crane my neck a little.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I whispered weakly and I felt tears in my closed eyes now.

Percy sighed once more. "I don't know, baby..." He whispered, and my heart jolted at the sound of that one tiny little word. It seemed as though in the midst of all this horror, he could still make me feel giddy and lightheaded still. He could suck away my fear like it was nothing compared to my feelings for him.

"The world is cruel to the best of people."

I sobbed unwillingly against him. He tightened his grip on my hand and stayed with me like that for a while. Then he leaned back and wiped the single tear that had managed to escape from my cheekbone.

"We shouldn't stay here. Come with me?" He asked softly and I managed a brief nod before he pulled me up with him and lead me outside.

I left a note for Izzy on the bar before I joined him outside. I kept having to pull up my top, being a V-neck, it was pretty low, and every time it slipped, I would shudder. It's just that after everything that happened, I didn't really want to show any skin... _at all_.

I gulped, hugging my arms uncomfortably as we walked down the steps. Percy slid off his jacket and wrapped it around me, clearly noticing my discomfort in my own clothes. He wore a baby blue unbuttoned shirt underneath it which I could now see. He suited that colour _so_ well.

"Thanks." I whispered and he gave me a nod as I pulled it over my sleeves and followed him to his car. I noticed that he kept his distance and I didn't know whether to be grateful or sad about that.

He opened the door for me to step inside and almost instantly, I felt the warmth of his car and the protection I only felt when I was around him.

I curled up in the seat as Percy got in the other side and revved the engine. As we sped away, I opened the window to feel the soothing wind in my hair, resting my head on the cold metal and closing my eyes. Just breathing in the fresh air seemed to relax me. Letting it flow over my hot face, I imagined my worries blowing away and for a moment they did.

It took me a while to realise the car was utterly silent. Sneaking a glance at Percy, I found myself swooning at his gorgeous face. He'd been there just like he promised. Maybe he never actually said he promised but he'd always shown that he'd cared for me and that he would protect me and today he'd proven that. I loved him so so _so_ much in that moment. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him but I managed to restrain myself. I was just so incredibly lucky to have someone like Percy in my life.

He glanced at me before looking back at the road with a smile. "What are you thinking?" He raised his eyebrow and I sighed softly.

"Nothing, I'm just...I'm just glad you were there, Seaweed Brain." I murmured and he smiled softly, reaching over to take my hand in his. He pressed it to his lips, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Where else would I be, Wise Girl?" He said in that gorgeous sexy voice of his. I smiled a little and we went the rest of the journey without talking but our fingers were still entwined.

 **Song Tribute: [Photograph – Ed Sheeran]**

The traffic was pretty bad, so we got to school when everyone else was arriving. Percy pulled into a parking space and we both let go of each other's hands to step out of the car. I let out a huge shaky breath as I shut the door. I wasn't sure if I was ready for school after all of that.

I gulped, looking at Percy over his car. He was frowning at me worriedly as he leant on the top of his car. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked softly and suddenly something clicked in my brain, like a puzzle piece falling into place.

I gasped stumbling back as the image flashed across my mind. This was less of a flashback and more of a memory really as I only saw bits and pieces but I remembered _him._ It was the little boy again, only this time I could see his face and I could see his eyes. I gasped. They were a vibrant sea-green. The kind of sea green you wouldn't see on a normal human being and at that moment I knew. I'd recognise those sea-green eyes anywhere.

I saw him looking at me and this time I wasn't looking at my younger self...I _was_ my younger self. He was looking at me and I at him. We were standing on a fairly low cliff with a lake down below and were both in swimwear. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked and that phrase repeated over and over in my head until his face morphed into the Percy I knew today and the image repeated the same phrase. I crashed against the car behind me suddenly, making me whimper a little as I pressed my hand to my forehead.

It was him... It was Percy. It's been Percy all along. Percy was the boy from my childhood, he was my friend...he was more than a friend actually. Suddenly it was like I was re-watching all my visions, all my memories, everything, and each time I saw his sea-green eyes. They came over me like a sudden, vast storm. It was too much. I couldn't breathe.

I could faintly hear Percy asking me what was wrong but I barely noticed. I stumbled away, gripping my necklace. I remembered everything at that moment. The sudden nostalgia just came flooding back to me. I remembered the first moment we met, to the moment I left him and to every moment in between. I remembered how I felt about him and how he felt about me. I just couldn't believe that the scrawny little boy I'd loved as a child was really the guy standing in front of me today.

And I suffocated under the heavy memories.

"Annabeth?" Percy frowned worriedly but I was already turning and walking away, through the car park. I walked away, frowning and flinching at every noisy sound.

Suddenly, I crashed into someone and looked up to see Silena. She smiled at me before her facial expression dropped at the sight of my clear trauma. I saw the populars standing around Beckendorf's old pickup truck in the corner of my eyes and could see Silena's concerned face but I was lost right now. I stumbled away from her and she called my name, gaining the attention of the others who looked over curiously. I was too busy looking at my necklace to notice though.

"Annabeth, stop! Wait up!" Percy called behind me and at that moment I did stop. I frowned looking at the 'P' on my necklace and suddenly I realised the 'P' stood for Percy. It was his name I'd been wearing around my neck all my life. I gasped.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, pulling me around to face him and the others started murmuring amongst each other.

"It's you..." I whispered.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific, Wise Girl." He joked.

"It's you, isn't it Percy? It's been you all along." I said holding my necklace up a little, without the slightest hint of humour in my tone.

In that moment, I watched his whole world come crashing down before his widening eyes. He no longer looked as if he was breathing as he stumbled back a little.

Though I had some sense of satisfaction that I finally knew who it was and it was amazing to think that when I was younger I had kissed Percy Jackson but now I just felt betrayed. He'd been lying to me this whole time.

Was this all a game to him? Maybe he really had been playing me all this time. It was all one sick mind game.

"What going on?" Silena called but neither of us responded and I knew they could hear our conversation but I didn't really care.

"Just tell me." I whispered.

Percy sighed, raking a hand through his hair and looking at me again. "Yes." He nodded. "It's me."

I began to breathe heavily now, blinking in shock and holding my forehead. I turned around trying to steady my breathing. "W-why would you lie to me?" I whispered, turning back to him.

"I...I didn't want to." He murmured. "You were the one who forgot me." He frowned with pain in his eyes.

"Oh no." I breathed. "You can- _not_ blame this on me."

"Well it's true!" He yelled now.

"Percy?" Silena frowned moving to come over with Piper but he held a hand up to them and they stopped instantly.

"We were supposed to be best friends and then one day you just up and left me without an explanation." I gasped. "I waited for you for months!" He yelled. "Why the hell do you think I would have the letter 'A' tattooed to my neck? It's _your_ name, Annabeth. I got it so that I'd never forget you."

I gulped in complete and utter shock and the others seemed stunned also. No one had known what the 'A' stood for and now they did. I just couldn't believe that it actually stood for Annabeth— _my_ name. We'd both been wearing each other's initials for most of our lives.

"What? Was I supposed to just go frolicking through the meadows with you like nothing happened? I'm sorry that I didn't want you to remember something that ruined my life." He scoffed. "I'm sorry I didn't want to go through that kind of pain again." He said using a sarcastic tone.

I gulped. _Pain?_ Was it really painful for him when I left? "Percy, I didn't want to leave you..."

He frowned. "What?"

"I never wanted to leave you." I said more loudly and more clearly.

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed heavily. "It was Drew, Percy. It was her all along, I should've known. She threatened me, made my life a living hell so that I'd agree to stay away from you. I was only nine at the time. I wasn't brave enough to fight back. I'm not brave enough to fight back now. She made me leave and I cried every night for a year." I frowned, feeling tears in my eyes as I remembered those horrible nights.

Percy's lips parted in shock and he seemed to take a while to process that. "Y-you remember?"

"I remember everything." I whispered.

"Finally!" Silena shrieked, clapping her hands proudly and Piper smiled beside her and that's when it hit me. They knew. They'd always known and they never told me anything.

"You knew." I gasped at them.

"Wait, what is going on?" Beck frowned.

"Yeah what _is_ going on?" Leo added. "Why's everyone getting all triggered?" He thought this was all a joke as usual.

"A-Annabeth...I—" Silena started but I turned away, utterly betrayed.

"You knew all along and you never told me." I shook my head. "And you." I looked at Percy. "You didn't even tell me after I told you about my flashbacks. This whole time you've all been playing with me." I said in a hurt voice.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but Silena and Piper beat him to it. "No, Annabeth! I'd never do that to you!" Silena gasped.

"You have to believe us Annabeth, none of this—" Piper started.

"I thought I was going insane!" I cried, cutting her off and they all went silent. I was so sick of putting my trust in people and getting let down every time. "Do you know what that feels like? You let me think I was crazy!"

"We never meant to hurt you. We just didn't want to interfere." Piper urged and then they both rambled off endless nonsense that I didn't believe for a second. Maybe I didn't belong in the popular world. It only seemed full of liars and fakes.

"Shut up!" Percy yelled and they both fell silent instantly. "This is between Annabeth and I, no one else!" He ordered in that voice full of leadership and authority. Then he turned to me. "Beth, listen to me, I wanted to tell you, believe me I did, I just—" He started desperately but I just turned away.

I tore off his leather jacket, shuddering in the cold but I didn't care. I threw it at him and he caught it easily but he was frowning in shock. "You can take your leather jacket and your sea-green eyes and you can go find another girl to toy with." I frowned. "Because I'm sick of your mind games. I will _not_ do this anymore.

"Annabeth—" He sighed but I had already begun to walk away towards the school steps. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face him. "Don't." He shook his head. "Don't leave. This is why I didn't want to let you in again. I was terrified this would happen." He pleaded, his eyes shaking with what I thought was fear.

 **Song Tribute: [River – Bishop Briggs]**

I just shook my head, backing away and I looked angry. I actually looked angry. I never looked angry…

"Annabeth." Percy murmured with a look of agony in his eyes.

"Annabeth, wait!" Silena cried. "Please, I'm sorry!"

I didn't even wince. And I felt something. Something in my chest twisting and hardening into shape. Something inside me was changing. I could physically feel it. Maybe this was what Rafael had meant.

 _There's darkness in me yet._

I burst into the school corridors and stormed my way around the noisy crowds of students going about their daily business. My head span every time one of them bumped into me—vision blurring—body trembling. I completely knocked over a stack of papers someone was holding and even when they yelled at me, I continued to stagger along, bewildered and utterly abandoned of all logic.

I wasn't sure whether to be angry or completely distraught. Maybe I was both.

Stumbling like a newly born fawn, I made my way up a staircase and turned a few corners. I didn't specifically know where I was going, my form room was on the ground floor but the further I got from the others, the better I assumed I'd feel.

Gasping, I dove into a side door, away from the crowds and the noise. I just needed to breathe. When I looked up, I saw that I was in one of the Chemistry labs. It was one of the smaller ones they used for Freshman but I still shouldn't have been in here. Strictly speaking, you're not supposed to be in a science lab without a teacher present, especially chemistry labs because of all the toxic chemicals and things. But for now, I didn't care.

I sank into one of the wooden stools behind a desk, breathing heavily. Everything just seemed to be happening all at once today, even _my_ brain wasn't big enough to process it.

I wasn't going to leave this room. I refused to. Not with all those people out there. How could they have lied to me like that? Every conversation I had about Percy with Piper and Silena, they were just keeping that secret from me. I guess I didn't really hate them, they probably just wanted to let Percy make the decision to tell me himself, but he didn't. Even after telling him about my flashbacks he still wouldn't fess up. What kind of a person does that to another person? I never wanted to see his face again! Ever!

Heavily sighing, I buried my head in my hands and embedded my fingers into the messy curls of my hair. I was so tired. Not just emotionally but physically. All this work and stress piling on top of me was too overwhelming and it felt that this last stretch was tearing me apart altogether. I hadn't slept at all last night either and it was starting to take its toll.

I had to come up with some sort of plan to keep it together or my studies would suffer for it. And if this was going to be my last term here at Goode High, I had to make it count.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam and my head shot up. The whiplash got to me and I had to blink a few times before I could focus on the figure standing a few metres away, in front of the closed door.

Clara Fitzgerald was standing there, looking at me with a weird expression. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her bag was slung over her right shoulder with the strap firmly clutched in her hands as if the bag held something very important.

She was a member of the school council and the debate team. I would've been on them with her if I wasn't so bloody self-conscious. I'd always admired her like I admired Reyna. She was smart, but it was like she never let the massive workload get to her. In fact, she thrived on the stress of it all. I needed some of whatever she had.

"Rough day?" She half smiled at me.

"Just a little." I gave her a half-hearted laugh and even that exhausted me.

"No offence, you look awful." She said bluntly.

I scoffed at the humour of it all. "Thanks."

"If you're looking for something to take the edge off, I can hook you up."

I stared at her for a moment, confused as to what she meant or maybe I wasn't, I just found it hard to believe.

She smirked at my expression. "Honey, we all have our secrets. But you're a good little girl, aren't you? Forget I said anything." She turned, reaching for the door handle.

"Wait!" I leaped up from my stool and she turned back around. I gulped.

What was I getting myself into?

"What exactly are we talking about here?" I asked quietly, looking around to check if anyone was listening.

She smiled, pulling down the blind and leaving us completely concealed in the chemistry lab, alone. Then she came over to me and reached into her bag, pulling out an orange pot of pills which she set down on the table.

 _The world stopped as soon as those pills hit the surface._

"Everything you need, and more, is right here in this tub." She said under her breath.

"What is it?"

"Adderall. It's a prescription medication used to—"

"I know what it is." I cut her off, looking down at the pills.

Adderall is a prescription medication used to treat ADHD and narcolepsy. It is the brand name of a drug which contains amphetamine and dextroamphetamine, both of which are central nervous system stimulants.

I've heard that many students here at Goode High use it to improve concentration and stamina while studying for exams, but I never thought that Clara Fitzgerald, one of the smartest girls in school, was part of the circle.

My heart was beating fast. I'd never gotten myself involved in anything like this before and it scared me. And taking Adderall without a medical prescription is a misdemeanour. If you are convicted of the crime, you could face up to one year in county jail.

Then again, if I was smart, if I really kept it hidden…no one would ever know. No one would ever find out and I'd get the break I needed. Maybe this was what I'd been needing all along.

"So, are you in or are you out?"

I sighed. "Fine." She smirked, picking up the pot. "But just one."

"One, are you sure?"

I looked around again. "Well…maybe three—just to get me through the rest of the school week."

She nodded pouring three into her palm and holding them out to me. "It's thirty." She said simply, and my heart thudded. Okay, now things were getting serious.

"Oh, couldn't you just spare them? Just this once." I smiled but she didn't look amused.

"I'm not running a charity here, Annabeth." She said closing her fingers over the pills. "Thirty for first-timers, repeat customers get a discount."

"Okay, fine. I can do thirty." I fished into my bag, pulling out the cash. Helen had given it to me for the grocery shopping this morning but we could last a few more days I suppose and I'd find some other way of getting the extra cash.

She took the cash with a smile and dropped the pills into my palm with one swift motion. "Pleasure doing business with you." She said before turning on her heels and marching out the door, leaving me alone with the three orange and white pills in my palm.

I looked around cautiously. I would be so screwed if someone caught me now. I quickly rushed to the lab cupboards looking for one of the small ziplock bags they use to put specimens in. I found one of the tiny ones and dropped two of the pills inside before zipping it up and stuffing it into the inside pocket of my backpack. Then I took out my water bottle and held the last pill in my palm.

"No going back now." I murmured, tipping back the pill and downing the water.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Watching her walk away sent a violent thrum of emotions running through my veins—emotions that I'd vowed never to feel again. I could feel it tearing me apart as I staggered backwards, trying to catch my breath.

This couldn't be happening. _Not again._

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Silena bursting into tears and running into a confused Beckendorf's arms. He had no clue what was going on. None of them did.

Piper was the first to comfort me. She came over in a heartbeat, taking my shoulders and trying to calm down my uneven breathing.

"Percy, Percy breathe." She said. "Breathe. We'll fix this. Everything's going to be okay. Do you hear me?" She said cupping my face hard so that I'd look her in the eyes.

"She walked away, Pips." I staggered. "She walked away again." I was looking at her but I wasn't really. My mind was gone. My vision gone. Everything—gone.

"She's upset, she'll get over it." She assured me, dropping her hands.

"Not this time." I shook my head. There was a sudden ping in my heart that made even the simple act of breathing, difficult.

"Talk to Drew." Piper said. "She's the one that caused all this mess, isn't she? Make her straighten it out."

At that moment, a raging heat of anger burned through me like liquid fire. I would've burnt the whole world down then in order to find that girl and make her pay for what she'd done to me. All this time, I'd blamed Annabeth when I should've have been blaming the girl right under my nose.

I fucking slept with that girl!

"Percy?" Piper said in a cautious voice, looking up at my furious expression. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

But I was already storming past her, across the lot and up the stone steps, two at a time. I'd never felt this kind of crazed anger in my life. It could have brought buildings crashing to the ground. Sent people running.

"Bro, hold up!" Grover called. Other than Piper and Silena, he was the only one I'd told about Annabeth. He knew what I was going through but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

The double doors flew open as I stormed inside, pushing aside the crowd to find her. It was as if I could feel steam coming out of my ears like I would explode at any minute. I'd almost given up when I saw her standing across the corridor, against the lockers with Rachel and Calypso, gossiping amongst themselves.

With the others stumbling a few metres behind me, I marched over.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled, loud enough to gain numerous stares but I hardly noticed.

Drew blinked up at me in shock. "Percy—" She started in that soft tone she'd used to lure me into her bedroom the first time.

"YOU SICK SADISTIC BITCH!"

A look of horror and hurt crossed her face. She was too in shock to form words and so was Rachel and Calypso. They backed off behind her a little now as if they were scared to face my wrath next.

"Percy, calm down, you're making a scene." Piper hissed. They were all grouped behind me now.

"GOOD!" I said not looking back at her. "I want everyone here to know how Drew Tanaka, little miss popular, ruined my life! I want everyone to know what a terrible human being you really are!"

"What are you saying?" She whispered, frowning now as if she was innocent in all this. "What did I do?"

 _It was infuriating._

I pushed her up against the lockers hard, my palms pressed against her shoulders our chests rising and falling heavily against one another's. She looked up at me and gasped. We were nose to nose.

"Did you really think I'd never find out?" I whispered harshly. "You knew that I was in love with her and still you sent her away because of your selfish obsession with me."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"When we were kids, Drew!" I yelled, jerking my hands back and stepping away. She was still pressed firmly against the lockers as if she was too scared to move.

"I've always known about your crush on me. You just couldn't accept the fact that I was happy with someone else so you made it your life's goal to push her away from me. WELL CONGRATULATIONS!" I suddenly cried, half laughing at the irony of all this.

"You did it! Are you happy?"

I'd been friends with her for so long. I'd trusted her for so many years after Annabeth left. She'd comforted me. She'd given me a shoulder to cry on as a weak little boy. And all that time she'd been a lying, scheming, bitch. This was her plan. This had always been her plan.

"Annabeth officially hates me." I said and surprisingly that didn't make her smile. She kept quiet, averting her eyes a little and for a split second, I saw guilt in them.

"I—I'm sorry." She whispered after a moments silence. "I never meant for it to go this far."

"Oh, bullshit! Yes, you did." I scoffed. "You enjoy ruining people's lives—it's what you do.

"I didn't want to ruin _yours_!" She protested, teary-eyed and reaching out to me but I stepped away.

I think, somewhere along the line of her wicked scheming, she'd forgotten about the possibility of hurting me. Her mind had been so set on destroying Annabeth that she didn't realise she'd been destroying me too.

"It's already done." I said bluntly. "You got what you wanted. Annabeth's never going to speak to me again for lying to her."

"You could do so much better than her." She said.

That pissed me off. "When are you gonna get it into that thick head of yours?" I cried. "I don't _want_ anyone else!"

She gasped but held her ground before taking a step towards me. We were a little too close. "Can't I change your mind? I'm good at that." She smiled that dazzling smile. "I can make you forget her."

I smiled back closing the gap between us and hearing the sudden gasp of my friends behind me. I gently took her chin between my fingers and looked down at her with soft eyes. "Oh you poor, beautiful girl." I sighed. "You're so alone, you'll cling onto anything."

Her lips began to tremble as her eyes shimmered with tears. I felt sorry for her. It was stupid but I did. I actually felt sorry for the girl.

"Percy…" She whispered.

"If you have any respect for me left in there, you'll leave Annabeth alone. That's you included." I glared at Rachel, I knew all about her little schemes against Annabeth. "She's innocent—she's always been innocent." I murmured, loathing myself for ever thinking she wasn't in the first place.

"I'd be very careful, mistakes have their ways of catching up with you." I whispered to Drew. She just stared at me, utterly stunned. Then I let her go and backed up, arms out wide.

"Your royal highness." I teased, bowing a little and then dropping my arms. "I'm done being in your court." And with that, I swiftly turned. "Adios!" I cried saluting with two fingers up to the ceiling and walking away without another word.

As I walked, it seemed as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I was never going to let her manipulate me again.

 _Never again._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **How was it guys? I hope it wasn't too bad, I'm a little bit unsure about this Annabeth rebellious thing. Like it's very out of character for her but I did have a lot of fun writing about it and of course what happens in the next chapter ;)**

 **Please don't be mad at her for rejecting Percy and going off on one. Any normal human being would and she's been through so much - I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier. She needs this stage to toughen up a little before everything in her life can finally be put right!**

 **Also, sorry if I got your hopes up with Luke in previous chapters. The majority of his character is bad in this story with a few redeeming moments. I guess it's up to your interpretations to decide whether he's a villain or not.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't done any review responses, I'm rather busy with work this weekend and I know that's no excuse but I hope you can all forgive me. I did read them all and smiled throughout every single word so yeah, thank you so much my lovelies. If you did have a seriously important question to ask me, send me a little pm and I'll probably reply way before my next update.**

 **See you next Sunday for sure but check my profile on Wednesday because I might have time to squeeze in an update then. Emphasis on the _might_.**

 **Lots of Love** ❤️

 **AWG xx**


	5. Good Girls do Bad Things

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **I. Am. So. Sorry.**

 **I missed Wise Girl Wednesday and I feel like such a failure! Urgh! I was so determined to get Ch. 5 up yesterday, I can't even tell you. I was editing and everything but then the internet kept crashing on me and every time I tried to save something on ff it got deleted so I had to do it all over again. Eventually, I got so frustrated, I just gave up. Anyway, here it is - a day late. Hope that's okay.**

 **So first off, I just want to straighten a couple things out about the previous chapter. Adderall is used by people who have ADHD so it's kind of a link to that and all it is going to do to her is make her speak out more, stand up for herself and toughen up a little. That's all it's for. She's not going to turn into a slob, I would never throw away her character like that.**

 **I made it so that the Adderall makes her a bit more like the Annabeth in the real pjo book series: feisty, argumentative, stubborn etc.**

 **So don't worry chicas, AWG's got you! ;)**

* * *

 **BookFanFiction** \- She doesn't get seriously addicted, don't worry. I would never do that to her. The Adderall is entirely for the benefit of her character development and the storyline. Yes, the two chapters include this one. That confession is just a few more chapters away! ;)

 **Hermione Historia Chase** \- I KNEW YOU WERE A BTS FAN! Just bc I know you're Korean and they seem like someone we'd both fangirl over. I know it's tough :(( so I've started teaching myself Korean. It's not gonna happen but I'm being optimistic about it. Don't worry, I got you girl. Everything is gonna be totally fine, I'm not gonna spin this Adderall thing way out of control. It's actually a seriously minor detail in this story. Next chapter, they'll be gone for good. Lots of love XOXOXOX p.s for the love of GOD, reply to my PMs ;) 3

 **greekdemigodwannabe** \- I knoooow. I had so much fun writing that scene! 'Blue boi', hahaha, I love that. And yes he is super precious :)) Love ya lots caroline - your girl, AWG xoxo

 **sally bubbles** \- I'm so glad you liked ch. 4 because I was nervous about that one. Yay, you're British too! Oh and I'm happy to say I'm stress-free at the moment and am doing so much better, thanks for caring. Lots of love - AWG 3

 **Cinder Luna** \- *hides in corner* I'm soorrryyy. I swear, it's for the best. The Adderall brings up some really cool/ cute scenes in this chapter and then, next chapter it's gone for good. She won't get majorly addicted, don't worry. Thank you, it was tough but in a way I liked it because it allowed me to write in stronger scenes with Annabeth. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter. Lots of love - AWG p.s like the pun ;)

 **Periwinklelove9** \- YAY! Glad you liked it. Also don't worry, it's not what you think. The Adderall is so minor in this story, it goes as quickly as it came and Annabeth will be back to her normal self - just much stronger and calmer and grow up. It's kind of the transition stage for her. Aw, thanks for asking. I'm doing so much better now :)

* * *

P.s I forgot to give a shout out to **kyrasaige16** for that epic song choice: River by Bishop Briggs, in the last chapter. Love that song, so thanks girl!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Good Girls do Bad Things**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Wednesday 21st October**

I slipped through the school corridor, dodging and darting around the students like a frisky black cat in the shadows. I felt more awake than I'd ever felt and I hadn't slept in three days. I'd stayed up all of last night studying and you'd be amazed as to just how much the Adderall helps to improve concentration. Somehow, I also felt lighter on my feet and maybe that's how I was able to slip in and out of sight. I'd managed to avoid the populars all day.

I'd dressed better today. It was about time I stopped wearing sweatpants and baggy jumpers to school and got my act together. I wore a light grey heathered T-shirt with a black lace bralette underneath which you could see only slightly at the neckline of my shirt. I'd pulled on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and my black ankle boots with the buckles. I'd been wearing them a lot lately because they made me taller and I felt more confident in them. Around my neck, I wore a black string necklace that was a choker but also dangled low down my chest in two strands with two silver beads at the end.

I turned a corner, looking around the place for Clara. Yes, I'd bought three pills to last me the rest of the week but truth is, I was already out. I took another one last night and then another this morning before work. I'd stolen the cash from Helen's purse, she'd never notice. She's got the attention span of a rock.

I found her slipping a pill down by the lockers, using the door to conceal it. Just as she was beginning to pack up, I snuck my way over. "Clara? I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time."

"Back for more already?" She smirked as we ducked down an empty corridor.

"Well, do you have any?" I looked around anxiously. I didn't like doing this out in the open.

"How many are we talking?" She asked, slipping open her bag to show me a whole orange pot full of them

"How many you got?"

"I can do you fifteen." She said.

"Great. How much do you want?"

"A Hundred."

"One hundred!" I cried and then gasping when I remembered we were supposed to be quiet.

"That's a discount." She said. "It would be $150."

"$80 and you got yourself a deal."

"$90."

"$85, that's as high as I'm going."

"Fine." She said and I smiled triumphantly as we exchanged business.

"Annabeth?" A voice came from behind me. I gasped, snapping my head around. It was Piper. Clara took off the moment I turned my head and I didn't blame her.

I tried to leave, myself, but Piper came rushing over and pulled my arm back. "Annabeth, what are you doing taking Adderall? That stuff's illegal."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned at her, trying to get away put she held her ground.

"Don't play dumb with me." She warned. "You were talking to Clara Fitzgerald. I know she hooks people up with Adderall. Annabeth, this is dangerous."

"I'm fine, Piper." I said bluntly.

"You could get expelled."

I scoffed. "I'd like to see them try." I practically kept this school running with all the help I gave them in my spare time.

"Annabeth, I'm being serious!"

I smirked at her. "So am I." I said, walking past her.

"I'll tell Percy!" She cried after me and I just slowly turned to face her.

"What's he gonna do? Lie some more?" I scoffed and then left her standing there in shock.

I barely recognised myself anymore but the kick of the Adderall was keeping me from seeing how deep I was in this mess—how incredibly off the roads I was heading and what dangers lay ahead.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Song Tribute: [Look What You Made Me Do – Taylor Swift]**

"Look who it is." Rachel smirked, standing with her back leaning up against the lockers as I went through mine opposite her. It was halfway through lunch now. "It's loner girl. Do you even have any friends anymore?"

I let out a heavy breath and something inside me snapped. I slammed my locker making a girl, a few lockers down, jump. Then I turned to Rachel and smiled at her. "Do you? Last I heard, everyone hates you."

She just stared at me in blank shock. We weren't alone in the space but the corridor wasn't busy or anything.

"Give Percy my regards—oh wait, you can't. He hates you too." I scoffed and she flinched which made me smile. I couldn't believe it, not in a million years, I was actually enjoying this. Mocking her, I got something out of it and it was sick but so sweet. "How's that working out for you?"

"You tell me." She said stepping forward. "Last time I checked, you and pretty boy aren't even talking anymore. I'm not surprised." She scoffed. "You look hideous. Ever heard of concealer sweetie? Because it goes under your eyes to cover up the blotchiness." She said in a mockingly concerned way. "I would give you some but then again, I don't donate to sad charity cases like you."

That was it. I couldn't stop myself. I just snapped. "URGH!" I screamed, grabbing her shoulder and leaping on top of her. She screamed as we tumbled to the ground together, scrambling and squirming for control. "I hate you!" I cried, as I sat on top of her stomach and tried to attack her but she grabbed my wrists and tried to hold me off.

"GET OFF ME YOU DIRTY SKANK!" She screamed at me, pulling on my hair. I couldn't remember being this angry before. It was like I wanted to strangle her and it was scary what I was capable of at that moment. Every horrible thing she'd ever done to me just surfaced and I cracked like a suddenly active volcano.

It wasn't long before I was being hauled off of her. I imagined we'd acquired quite an audience with our 'not so' little squabble.

"Annabeth, get off her!" The person who grabbed me cried as they looped their arms around me and lifted me into the air. I screamed in frustration, reaching for Rachel angrily and she did exactly the same as someone else lifted her to her feet also.

"But she started it!" Rachel screamed.

I realised Jason was the one holding me back and it was Percy who had pulled Rachel to her feet and wrapped his arms around her to stop us from fighting. That made me even more angry. Angry at him. Angry at Rachel. And then angry at myself for still caring about the two of them possibly getting back together.

"Let me go!" I struggled in Jason's arms as he carried me out of the crowd. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" I saw Percy slowly letting go of Rachel in a daze as he watched me go in shock. It was like he had no idea what had just happened and had no clue what to do. He'd never seen me snap like that before. No one had. That's because I'd never snapped like that.

And it was sad to see him looking at me like that. Because despite everything he'd done, I was still in love with him. In love with his messy black hair and sea green eyes. He looked good today too, in dark jeans, converse, a white T shirt beneath a blue shirt and a light grey-green jacket.

"Annabeth Chase!" A loud, commanding voice echoed throughout the corridor deafeningly. I gasped, looking up at Mr. Brunner standing in the middle of the corridor staring at me. I gulped, as Jason set me down gently, and shuddered in fear.

I was officially screwed and it was only then that I realised how stupid I'd been but it was too late. I'd already done it. I'd already attacked a student. He could expel me for it and in a way, I wanted him to. I'd turned into a monster. Those pills had turned me into an agitated, unstable, compulsive monster. I wish I'd never even taken them.

"My office! Now!" He ordered and the corridor sunk into a deathly silence. I felt everyone's eyes on my back and I knew what they were all thinking.

 _The good girl had finally done it. She'd finally snapped._

I took a shaky breath and kept myself from turning back to look at all their, probably, disapproving faces as I followed Mr. Brunner around the corner and down the next corridor. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

Gods, I'd really done it now, hadn't I?

 **~xXx~**

* * *

"What on earth was that out there, Annabeth?" Mr Brunner shouted at me as he stood the other side of his desk and it was scary.

He'd never shouted at me like this before. I'd seen him doing it to other naughty students but never to me. It almost made me cry.

"This behaviour is absolutely unacceptable! Attacking another student! If Rachel's parents decide to press charges you could get expelled or worse!" I flinched in the brown leather seat, across from him. "I cannot believe that you, above all the students here at Goode High, would do such a thing! I am absolutely outraged!"

I could feel my stomach knotting and twisting. And that hardness that had been in my chest for the past couple of days subsided. Instead, something delicate and fragile took its place. I felt like bursting into tears at that moment. I'd lost all my friends, Piper was probably mad at me, Percy was probably astonished at my behaviour and maybe even angry at me for attacking Rachel like that. No matter how much she'd hurt him, I knew he still cared for her and what I'd done wasn't going to be easily forgiven. And now Mr Brunner was furious with me. God knows how Helen would react if she found out. More like _when_ she finds out.

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I just sat there, shivering in the leather seat and keeping my eyes down, too ashamed to even look him in the eye. He had every right to be mad. I guess I just hoped he wouldn't be so harsh about it.

A knock at the door brought the awkward silence to an end which I was grateful for. "Come in!" Mr. Brunner answered and I heard the door open but I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Mr. Brunner, please don't punish Annabeth!" A female voice begged, coming into the room and I recognised it instantly.

It was Miss Daniels.

"I think this is all just a misunderstanding. I've spoken with the Dare girl and she said it was nothing but a silly argument." She took my shoulder as she said this and I smiled gratefully but dropped my head seconds later. I was too ashamed to look up at her. But I wondered if what she was saying about Rachel Elizabeth Dare was true.

"You have to understand." She continued, hushing her voice a little now. "The girl's just lost her father," my throat caught and I felt a painful twist in my stomach once more, "and Senior year can be very stressful for someone balancing so much on their plate as Annabeth is. Please don't be so harsh on her. May I suggest some sort of service to the school and some light counselling?"

"Counselling?" I blurted, unable to hold my tongue and she tightened her grip on my shoulder to imply that I should keep my mouth shut for now which was probably wise. If I was choosing between counselling and expulsion, then it wasn't really a choice for me.

Surprisingly, Mr. Brunner started to nod a little. "I will take this into account, Miss Daniels, but for now, I must speak with Miss Chase alone."

She sighed and if I wasn't mistaken I could feel her fingers shaking on my shoulder before they slipped down. She gave me a worried look and then tried to give me a reassuring smile. "Very well." She whispered and left us alone after.

I gulped, turning back to Mr Brunner who sighed and then slumped into his fancy-looking Principal's chair. Neither of us spoke for a few moments and I took the time to just look around the room nervously. It was a large space with shelves upon shelves of folders and papers and a door that lead into the back where they kept all the student files. Every single one of them. I knew because of all the times I'd come in here to help out. I was often the school's choice for help with things when needed, mostly I offered actually. I'd come to the office several times to organise files and plan out school events. I'd done it so many times that I'd reached a first name basis with the two secretary women, Karon and Sarah, in the main lobby outside the Principal's office.

No one would know it, because of how quiet I was, but my extra-curricular list was outstanding. It would be a student looking at college's dream.

There were many photos on the walls, often of school events like fairs, debates and bake sales. A whole section had practically been dedicated to sport here at Goode high. Photos of football games and basketball matches covered the wall and Percy was in pretty much all of them. Mr. Brunner must be so proud of him. I know I am. I flinched at that, remembering that I was supposed to be angry with him, that I was _still_ angry with him.

Mr. Brunner sighed, bringing me to attention and then spoke. "Annabeth…" He sighed again. "You understand that this school and I…we certainly do not tolerate this kind of behaviour."

"Absolutely, sir! I don't know what came over me! I am so—" He held up a hand to stop me and I shut my mouth. It wasn't like he was being rude, it was as though he didn't need me to say it because he already knew that I was terribly sorry.

"This was all nothing but a silly squabble between you and the Dare girl, correct?"

"Correct."

"And it will never happen again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. Crystal clear."

"Then I see no reason to punish you, due to your pristine record. But if I am to hear so much as a whisper of your misbehaviour, I will _not_ go so easy on you Annabeth."

"I understand sir." I murmured.

"As for what Miss Daniel's said, some sort of service to the school would be sufficient. I hear the photography club need someone at the basketball game tonight."

The basketball game… _Percy's basketball game_!

"But—"

"No buts. It's decided." He cut me off bluntly and I sighed. Going to Percy's game tonight was the last thing I wanted to do after that.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I took a few moments, sitting on the chairs in the lobby when I left Mr. Brunner's office. I wasn't ready to go out there. Not just yet. Not with all the students waiting to stare at me. I wasn't ready to face Percy and the others. I didn't want to. I just wanted to hide away in here for the rest of the day. It didn't help that lunch was almost over and I had double Ancient Greek and Maths next.

Luckily, my bag had been dropped off and was waiting out here for me, so that was one less thing to worry about.

Suddenly, I heard hushed voices coming from around the corner, by the secretary desk. I leaned forward, peering around the corner and seeing Miss Daniels whispering about something with Karon and Sarah. I wondered if they were talking about me.

My eyes caught on her bag and before I knew it, I was snatching it up from the table and running into the bathroom.

It was much nicer in here. The student bathrooms were always ugly and grimy with sharpie hearts all over the inside of the toilets but this one was fresh and clean-looking with blue tiles and fancy mirrors. I pulled out Miss Daniel's make-up bag and fished around inside before I found some concealer. As much as I hate to admit it, Rachel was right. I really did look awful. My eyes had red marks around them and there were small bags forming beneath them.

When I found the concealer, I applied a little around my eyes and blended it in nicely with my finger. I figured using her concealer was rude enough, I wasn't going to use her beauty blender too. When I'd finished, my eyes looked pretty much normal. I then went a little further, to my surprise, and applied some mascara and some nude pink lip stick.

I took a moment to look at the image in the mirror. She looked normal and dare I say pretty but the girl behind that face was not so pretty. My face fell at that thought. I knew exactly why I'd stolen Miss Daniels' bag and applied her make-up. I knew exactly what I was trying to do and it wasn't going to work.

I could do anything and everything in my power to make me look pretty and innocent on the outside but the truth is…that darkness that Rafael had been talking about, was already beginning to fester inside me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was already a monster so I'd better get used to it.

Frowning at myself, I tore my eyes away from the mirror and ripped open my bag. Thankfully, the pot of orange pills were still tucked safely away inside. I tipped back two of the fifteen and drank a few big gulps of water before I wiped my mouth and applied some more lipstick.

Then I smiled in the mirror and it wasn't a nice smile, it was like a smirk. I think it was at that moment that the Annabeth I once knew had completely dissipated. I just told myself, that the popular girls were never the quiet ones. They were never shy. They were strong and mean. So, if that's what everyone wanted, then that was _exactly_ what they were going to get.

 **Song Tribute: [Bad Bitch – Bebe Rexha] - (shoutout to sallybubbles for the song recommendation!)**

I tucked away the pills and pulled out my phone, plugging my earphones deep into my ears. A Bebe Rexha song began to play when I clicked shuffle before slipping it back into my bag. I took a deep breath, observing my face in the mirror once more and telling myself to hide that fragile girl away deep inside.

Then I slung my backpack over my shoulder and slipped outside. Miss Daniels was still chatting away with the secretaries, so I was able to put her bag back without anyone noticing. The bell had just gone off and I knew it would be busy out there. I was nervous but I put on a brave face. I had to be strong. I had to forgive myself for my careless actions.

I smiled at that and pushed both doors open wide before strutting out into the corridor. People turned to watch and stare, their mouths dropping to the floor in shock. And for the first time in forever, I didn't give a damn.

Confidently, I made my way through the middle of the corridor and people gave me the space to walk like I was someone important. Someone who deserved respect. An exhilaration ran through me.

Percy and the others were all standing by their lockers and they were staring at me like they didn't even know who I was anymore. None of them said anything, it seemed as though they were choking on their words. Percy looked as though he was watching a stranger walking past. Speechless in the shock of it all.

I smirked at their expression, keeping my head high and my walk confident and bouncy as I passed them, turning up my music so that it blared into my ears loudly.

After all, _good girls do bad things sometimes._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

The basketball game against the NY Bulls was the hit news today at Goode High. The guys were all, no doubt, getting hyped up in the locker rooms now while the crowd waited with anticipation. As you can imagine, Goode High took basketball just as seriously as any other subject. There would be the cheerleading squad, the wolf mascot, the school band in the crowd with drums and everything and the bleachers would be absolutely packed with Goode students, parents and distant relatives who'd travelled miles just to see this game. Goode High games were pretty big in the area, people would be talking about it for weeks, post-game.

I walked through the empty school corridor. It was quiet here now and a blueish toned light filled the space, probably from the skylight outside coming in through the windows. Considering recent events, it was amazing that I'd even turned up, but I'd agreed to this to avoid expulsion and it seemed like a small price to pay. I didn't really mind the photography side of things anyway. When I wasn't in the library at lunch I was usually at photography club or another academic club. One where I could get extra credit but still keep to myself and bury my head into workload.

After borrowing a seriously high-tech Canon camera with a neck strap from the photography department upstairs, I headed towards the basketball court. You could hear the murmur of the loud crowd even from far away corridors. It echoed through the halls, particularly when I reached the sports area of the school. My footsteps bounced off the stone walls and the noise of the crowd got louder the closer I got.

Then I opened the double doors and my eardrums were bombarded with the loud chatter of hundreds of people on the bleachers, at both sides of the huge sports hall. The Wolves team came in moments later, when I'd found a seat near the front, yelling their chant. The crowd went wild, screaming their names and chanting for Goode High.

Percy was bounding out at the front of the line, ahead of all 14 players and I snapped a couple of shots. They were all in the Wolves kit, which was mainly royal blue with white lines running down the sides. Their team number was printed on the front, in white, below their team name 'WOLVES' and the back also had their number below their last name.

The crowd went wild and the whole team huddled up around Percy. "Let's go!" He shouted. "EH! TI on 3! TI on me! One! Two! Three!"

"TI on yoooouuu!" A low chorus came from the boys as they dispersed, making a load of wolf howls through their hands to the crowd who cheered loudly.

They then went off to win the biggest game of the season, completely crushing the NY Bulls. I tried my best to capture photos of them all before they were smothered by the crowds. The camera lens hovered across all of their elated faces before finally settling on Percy's as if it was my curse to pick him out of a crowd—to always look for him. No matter how much it hurt.

And Gods that smile could make angels appear from the heavens. That smile could move mountains and manipulate ocean waves. He could do anything. Be anything. I was completely under his spell. His damp, thick hair was swept back and a drop of sweat lingered at his temple. He was so unbelievably tanned when put under a camera lens, it was as if he'd just stepped off a tropical island.

I quickly snapped a _way_ too close up shot before that gleaming smile disappeared and spent a long while afterwards admiring it. Admiring his perfectly straight, gleamingly white teeth. Admiring the tiny dimples at the corner of his mouth. Admiring his absolute sea-green eyes.

Okay, there was no way I was sending this off to the magazine but at least for now, I could admire it.

I was happy for him but even the notion of feelings towards him made me feel a little queasy. He'd been the one toying with me all this time. They all had. It made me sick to my stomach to think that I trusted them. To think that I let him into my house and I went into his.

After taking another load of photographs, I snuck away, fearing that if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to keep up this distant act. And I had to. I just had to.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Friday 22nd October**

Today was a new day. I was casually making my way through the parking lot, comfortable in the knowledge that the Adderall was kicking in now and I'd be able to get through the day without fainting. I'd pulled another all-nighter last night, meaning I basically hadn't slept all week but I needed to get my work done and besides, sleep is overrated.

I dressed up nice for today. I'd even stolen some of Helen's make up to look better than usual. I figured if I was going to keep this act up, I may as well go all out. I wore concealer, mascara a brown-pink eyeshadow blend and a nude pink lip. As for clothes, I wore a pair of faded light grey skinny jeans with a thin black studded belt, a white cashmere jumper with a white lace bralette poking out and then a pink blush suede moto jacket on top with black heeled ankle boots and a number of silver rings and necklaces to finish off the look.

A thrill rushed through me. Jolting and pulsing through my veins like electricity. I felt alive. Like nothing could touch me. And for the first time in my life, I felt good, I felt pretty. Whether that was just the drugs messing with my head, I didn't particular care about right now.

So there I was, idly going about my daily business with naïve feelings of security because the table wasn't just about to get turned—the table was just about to get flipped upside down entirely.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

After registration, I was making my way back down the corridor towards my locker. The corridor was busy but there was at least space to walk. When I was a few metres away from my locker, I realised it was already being opened…by Mr. Walker.

"Hey! That's my locker!" I shouted, rushing over but someone else held me back. A man dressed in black with a badge on his belt and a gun strapped to his hip. It took me a few seconds to realise what was going on and once I did, I had a mini heart attack.

"Sorry miss, this is standard procedure." The cop said, making sure that I stood a few steps back while Mr Walker opened my locker for the other two cops; one male, one female. And as the whole corridor secretly watched, they pried their way into my life by going through all my things—all my organised folders and papers. The woman even started going through the photos of me and my friends that I'd been keeping in there, ones of me and Percy and Piper and Silena and all the rest.

"Hey, those are mine!" I protested but she ignored me rudely and continued rummaging through my stuff and messing up the order. "What are you doing? There's nothing remotely interesting in there." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as an act. Maybe if I played it cool nothing more would happen. Besides, there was nothing in my locker. The pills were in—oh Gods—they were in my backpack…which was hanging over the back of my shoulder. I gulped, trying to keep a straight face. I couldn't crack. Not here. Not now.

Gods, where's Percy when you need him. He'd know what to do in this kind of situation. He'd probably done it a million times. He always knows what to do. I was starting to think it probably would have been smarter to turn around and run when I saw the cops, rather than marching up to demand what they were doing. It was the pills—the pills that were making me so ignorant.

Eventually, they shut my locker and I smiled secretively. But before I knew it, the cops were asking for my bad and I couldn't exactly say 'hell no'. My heart skidded in my chest and I felt the raging panic running through my veins as they opened the zip.

What more could I do than wait for the inevitable?

 **Song Tribute: [Bad Things – Meiko] - (so I frickin' love this song and it's perfect for the scene and of course the chapter name)**

Then the female cop pulled out the orange pot of pills and a load of gasps and whispers filled the corridor. "Annabeth Chase." The woman said, and I knew what was to come. "You are under arrest for the illegal possession of Adderall on school premises."

I went into some sort of state of shock, as the guy pulled my arms behind my back and cuffed my wrists. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't blink or move my lips. All I could do was listen to my pounding heart over the muffled murmur of the cop's voice, reading my rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish."

Then they were walking me away, through the corridor and I just stared at the floor in shock. My vision was going in and out. Black spots covered everything. It felt as though I might faint but instead I just slowly walked through the busy corridor, passed all the students, watching in astonishment as the good girl got arrested.

When I looked up, timidly, I could see the popular group staring with horrified looks on their faces. Silena looked as though she was about to cry, Thalia was utterly speechless, they all were and then my eyes landed on Percy. He looked good as always in black jeans, a light grey jumper underneath his black leather jacket and his white converses.

He had mixed emotions in his eyes; anger, shock, confusion but mostly panic. Definitely panic. He lurched forward, as we neared them, trying to get to me but Jason and Grover darted after him, grabbing his arm and shoulders, and holding him back.

"Annabeth!" He spluttered. A lump formed in my throat. What if I never saw him again? I could see my fear reflecting in his eyes but neither of us did anything. Neither of us could. He struggled in their grip but they held him back firmly.

"Let me go!" He protested. "Annabeth!" He cried again. "Wait! There must be some mistake! She's never done drugs in her life!"

Of course, the cops ignored him and I just averted my eyes shamefully because he was wrong. The Annabeth he knew was gone. Then I glanced at Piper and felt something different. She reacted different to the others. She was shocked and worried, yes, but there was something else there. Something else entirely and it took me a moment to realise what it was.

 _Guilt._ It was guilt. Her eyes were lifeless and she kept her head down a little, looking up through her hair a little to meet my eyes.

As soon as she did, something clicked and I realised…someone had had to have snitched for this to have happened. Someone would have had to have called the police. And it was Piper. She had seen me with Clara. She had been the one to tell me to stop and, apparently, when I didn't, she'd called the cops on me. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't angry, just shocked. Hurt even. She'd lied about Percy and now this. She'd gone just about as far as betrayal goes.

"Piper." I gasped in shock and all the populars turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." She whispered. "I—"

"Give Clara my regards." I smirked, cutting her off and with that I walked away, head high. Then I relaxed my shoulders and held my form as I strutted down the corridor. I think I even smirked at Drew, Rachel and Calypso as I passed them. Even they were made speechless by this whole thing.

What? I'd already passed the red line of psycho bitch. May as well live up to the role.

As I was escorted down the stone steps, I looked up and caught a glimpse of a black car at the far end of the car park. And there he was—standing there. Rafael, in dark clothes and a black leather jacket with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. He was watching me get arrested and he was enjoying it. Almost as if he was watching me turn into him and that terrified me.

At that moment, I felt disgust in myself. I'd allowed myself to turn into this. To turn into him. I'd let myself become this unforgivable monstrous thing. I wish I'd never even swallowed one of those stupid pills, I screamed in my head as my eyes began to tear up a little.

Then the cops were ducking my head into the back of the police car and I was being driven away to the station. One year in county jail. That's what was going through my head. One whole year in that horrible place, away from my friends, away from my family. Away from Percy. To say that I was terrified, would be a serious understatement.

What had I done?

 **~xXx~**

* * *

The police couldn't get hold of any family members for me, well I wasn't really surprised, so I was put straight in a cell at the station. And for a while I just sat there, thinking about how I'd just ruined my entire life over the span of three, tiny, insignificant days.

They left me in here for hours and as the clock ticked by each minute, my ugly thoughts festered inside me more and more. It was the other me talking. The one who took the pills. It was the addiction speaking. Without the pills, nearby, for me to pop, I was starting to get agitated. I started fidgeting and shaking with anticipation. If only I wasn't wearing make-up right now, people would really see what these pills were doing to me. I hadn't really slept in four days and I was just so tired.

Back to my festering thoughts. I told myself it was the pills talking but that didn't stop me from being shocked at myself for thinking such things. I was angry at Piper for putting me in here—away from the Adderall. It was her fault that I couldn't take them anymore. It was her fault that I was in here. In fact, it was hers, Silena's and Percy's. They all lied to me for weeks. They abused my trust and manipulated me all this time. It was their betrayal that pushed me over the edge and forced me to do this to myself. They put me in here. They got me arrested. It was all _their_ fault. Their fault. Their fault! THEIR FAULT!

 _…_ _my fault_.

Suddenly, I heard the clatter of keys opening the cell door and it creaked loudly as the officer stepped inside.

"You're up kid." He said and I sighed as I slowly stood up, still in handcuffs, and let him escort me to another room. It was exhausting for me to even walk now. I barely recognised my own body. It was like it was failing me—refusing to work. My mind was all I had left and even that didn't work properly.

I think the overdose was messing with my head. I didn't admit this to myself before but I had a serious problem here. This morning I woke up sitting at Mrs Miller, the old lady who's house I'd been cleaning's, breakfast counter in my pyjamas, no idea of when or even how I'd ended up there. Let's just say she got a pretty big fright. I think I looked like a walking dead person. When I thought about it more and more, I realised that taking those pills was a _big_ mistake.

I slumped down into the metal chair sitting behind a metal desk in an interrogation room. Then the officer left me and things were quiet for a while but my mind was whirring away like a laptop with too many tabs and programs open at once.

For a moment, I just glanced around the room idly. The idea of me being sent to jail right now was so preposterous that I almost tricked myself into the secure sense that this was all some sort of misunderstanding and they would release me so I could go back to school and get on with my studies. I was Goode High's best student for Christ's sake, there's no way that I'd be as stupid as to take Adderall on the school premises.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked completely normal in my nice clothes and pristine makeup but it was the eyes that gave it away. The eyes always speak for the soul. When you looked in them with great care, you would notice that something was not quite right, like I was slowly fading away from the inside out. Like something was eating away at me. And soon there would be nothing of me left in this body, just a lifeless, mindless girl who forgot who she used to be and who she wanted to be.

The feeling made me shudder and then there was a loud ringing sound in my ears that made me wince. I shut my eyes tightly and touched my right eyelid with the base of my palm, trying to breathe away the noise and ignore the fact that my wrists were still _handcuffed_ together. Then I pressed the side of my _index finger_ to the bridge of my nose and _sighed_ as I _slowly_ _opened_ my _eyes_ and _dropped my_ _hand._

 _I gasped at the sight that greeted me in the mirror. Of course, it wasn't a mirror, there were people watching me the other side of it, but the image I was looking at took my thoughts away from that idea for now. It was like the whole room, me included, had been transformed into a black-and-white 1940s film noir era._

 _I looked down at myself at my hands which now had long, fancy painted fingernails. Everything about me had changed. I looked like some fancy 1940s women in a black silk strapless dress, a black silk ribbon choker around my neck and a big diamond bracelet on my left wrist. I felt heels on my feet and there were fancy diamond dangle earrings poking out from my hair._

 _Now my hair was really something to look at, it had a big curl at the top and those long glossy waves flowing down the shoulders that women of the era were famous for. My make-up was done perfectly and though I couldn't see what lip colour I had on because everything was in black and white, I could tell that it was a dark shade._

 _When I looked down, my hands were no longer handcuffed together and I sighed in relief, grateful for the freedom I never thought I'd lose. There was a big black hat sitting on the table in front of me, one of those floppy ones that you could pull the edge down to hide your face and still have the rest neatly sitting atop your head._

 _Out of curiosity, I picked the thing up and gently placed it on my head. It was a snug fit, almost as if it was mine and gave my black and white character some mystery to her. I think, dare I say, I looked quite pretty. Very fancy and sophisticated but definitely pretty. I looked like Hedy Lemarr, the American film actress, in this outfit._

 _Okay, something really weird was going on here._

 _"_ _You've been holding out on me." A voice came, low and mysterious and my head shot up. A figure was standing in the left-hand corner of the room, out of sight. I hadn't noticed him before. Had he been standing there all along? I could see the slight colour of his coat and the faint outline of his hat but everything else about him was too dark to see. I couldn't even see his face._

 _Then he stepped into the light and I recognised him instantly. "Percy?" I murmured, looking up at him in shock. What was he doing here?_

 _He was wearing a Film Noir detective costume with the famous coat and fedora hat with one hand in his pocket. There was a lit cigarette between his fingers and the smoke was floating off it like silk. I would've laughed at the scene but he looked good. Really good. Good enough to make me utterly speechless._

 _"You're going to tell me everything you know, Miss Chase." He spoke firmly._

 _"About what?"_

 _"_ _About Clara!" He scowled. "Don't play with me. This isn't a game anymore."_

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about." I murmured, looking down._

 _"_ _You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, taking off his coat to reveal a dark suit with thin white stripes and coming over to stand the other side of the table. "There's something you're not telling me and you know it."_

 _"_ _You're just going to have to trust me." I told him._

 _"_ _Trust you." He scoffed. "Do you even trust yourself anymore?"_

 _"_ _There's nothing wrong with me." I answered back defensively._

 _"_ _The pills Annabeth!" He said, shutting me up. "You've been taking the pills and you know it. Everybody knows it. Don't lie to me." This was starting to feel like a real interrogation now, and the offence was none other than the person I was in love with._

 _"_ _They help me focus, that's all they do."_

 _"Really_ _?" He said bluntly taking a puff of his cigarette before he put it out. "Mrs. Miller reported that you had broken into her house early this morning, while still in your nightgown. This is true, is it not?"_

 _"_ _Yes but—"_

 _"_ _And you were completely unaware of where you were or how you ended up there?"_

 _"_ _Yes but—"_

 _"_ _Seems a little out of focus to me, don't you agree?" He eyed me interrogatively, trying to pry into the windows of my eyes that might give him the answer he wanted._

 _"_ _I didn't break in. I clean for her some days." I replied quietly._

 _"_ _You clean for her." He scoffed. "Seems as though you can't even clean yourself up nowadays."_

 _"_ _How dare you stand there and insult me!" I said, getting to my feet. "You are no better than I? You wanna talk about lies, then why don't we talk about yours for starters?"_

 _He took a breath, straightening up. "I'm not the one who's committed the crime here, miss. It's my job to get to the bottom of this." He said more formally now. "Take a seat." He said but it sounded like a command and to my surprise I responded immediately, sinking back down into my chair shamefully._

 _"_ _What were you doing at Mrs. Miller's house this morning?" He said, taking his hat off and tossing it onto the table by his coat._

 _"_ _I don't remember, okay!" I blurted._

 _He sighed. "All those pills, Annabeth, they're not good for you." He shook his head. "Why did you take them? You don't need pills to help you focus, you're a smart woman. Why result to this? Why Annabeth? Tell me why!"_

 _"_ _I don't know okay?" I rubbed my forehead. "I'm just tired."_

 _"_ _Where did you get them?"_

 _"_ _From Clara, okay? Everyone knows you get them from Clara."_

 _"_ _That's not what you said before."_

 _"_ _Well, I was confused."_

 _"_ _Confused about telling me who you got the pills from or confused about telling me the truth?"_

 _"_ _Just confused." I said in an irritated manner._

 _He smiled, straightening up and beginning to circle the room around me. "Secrets aren't just secrets, Annabeth. They're weapons. Things you keep in your pocket 'til you need them. We both know that."_

 _"_ _I know something else too." I murmured, staring at my hands clutched together tightly. "If you keep things secret long enough, they eventually come back to hurt you or the people you get involved with." I turned to look up at him and he flinched. "I've been the girl people lied to and kept secrets from for years…and I cracked. I saw a way out and I took it. Can you really blame me, Mr Jackson?" I looked up at him with soft eyes and he sighed beginning to circle back around to the front of the table._

 _"_ _All the lies and manipulation and the bullying were just nurturing this monster inside me. They were just feeding the beast. I wasn't born this way. The world made me this way. You made me this way."_

 _"_ _You're not a monster." He said softly but I looked away, averting my eyes from his beautiful ones. But it was a shame things were black and white, it meant I couldn't see that pretty sea-green colour._

 _Then he came to sit atop the desk beside me and my heart skipped from the proximity. Yes, he was interrogating me, but his alpha male act was strangely alluring._

 _"You know how to get out of this, don't you?" He asked._

 _"I don't actually." I murmured back, my head sinking as I fiddled with my bracelet._

 _"Well think and think fast because those men are gonna come in any second and take you away."_

 _"Let them."_

 _"Think Annabeth!"_

 _"_ _I don't wanna think! I'm so tired of thinking, I just wanna sleep." I moaned, tearing up a little now as I took my hat off and dropped my head. I sniffled, wiping underneath my eyes._

 _I heard Percy sigh and then lift his hands out of his pockets. He slowly came over and took my shoulders in his hands as he gently pulled me to my feet. I let out a whimper, wanting nothing more than to just be in his arms right now and I let him hold me in place with his palms lightly resting upon my two shoulders._

 _"Let me help you, Wise Girl." He murmured. "No more secrets, from now on, we're in this together. Always and forever."_

 _After a breathless pause, I nodded slowly. He smiled softly,_ _slipping his hands down to my waist and pulling me closer. I gasped, feeling my whole-body shiver with anticipation and then he leaned down to kiss me. Softly and sweetly. But just before our lips could touch, the hallucination dissipated._

That loud ringing noise sounded again and I pressed my hand to my face. When I opened my eyes, I was sitting back down in the interrogation room again. Percy was gone and I could see in colour once more. I was in my normal clothes and every trace of a 1940s black and white film was gone.

I let out a deep breath. Then the door opened and an officer stepped inside. "Annabeth Chase," he smiled coming over to stand the other side of the table, "I'm detective Grahams but you can call me Eddie."

"I wanna talk to a lawyer." I said, implying that he could cut the bullshit. I didn't speak again after that.

 **(I figured the swearing would be a good side** **effect of the pills, it'll go away afterwards)**

 **~xXx~**

* * *

Time past in the cell but it felt longer than it had actually been. When the metal door creaked open, the same officer was standing in its way. I looked up at him wearily. "You're free to go." He said and I stared at him for a moment.

"I am?" I breathed.

"Someone else confessed to the ownership of the pills. You better leave before he changes his mind."

"He?" I murmured but I got up all the same and walked out the cell before I got locked in there forever.

The officer escorted me through the corridor, past individual offices and secret investigation rooms. He'd uncuffed me now and I was starting to feel the sense of relief washing over me. That went away quickly though when I looked to my left, through the glass wall into the lobby. There were desks stacked with paper work and busy police officers answering calls and emails. People were rushing around the place with coffee cups and folders in their hands like they had something important to do.

My eyes landed on him instantly like they were designed to automatically find him in a massive crowd because he was everything to me. Even now, he was all that mattered. He was sitting at a desk with an officer, speaking to him and all of a sudden, he was brought to his feet and his hands were handcuffed behind his back. It was at that moment that I realised he was willingly taking the fall for me. He probably thought that with his ADHD, he'd get off more easily. After everything that had happened he would still do this for me.

"No…" I gasped. The heart-sinking feeling came later, because for now I just felt the rush of panic running through my veins. My heart went from nought to sixty in a matter of seconds as I ran up to the glass screaming his name desperately.

"PERCY!"

I'd never said his name, aloud, more meaningfully than I did right there and then because I'd never wanted him to hear my voice before as much as I did now.

 **Song Tribute: [You Forgot your 18** **th** **Birthday – Ralf Wengenmayr]**

I pressed my hands hard up against the glass. His head turned. Then our eyes met. He looked sad while he gave me a half smile, as though he had little faith in life right now but he still had the strength to do this. _To save me one last time._

The officer started walking him away now but he kept his head turned to look at me. I bashed against the glass as if I could break through to him. "PERCY NO! HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed definingly loudly. The whole office was well aware of our interaction now and the officer, behind me, had to grab and lift me into the air to take me away.

Percy looked at me all the same; sad, distraught, a little weary. He didn't make any attempts to escape from the officers taking him away but he did say something. Obviously, I couldn't hear him from all the way over here, but I could read his lips. "I'm sorry."

"DON'T YOU DO THIS!" I shouted, thrashing at the officer now as he started to back up and carry me along with him. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! PERCY!" And with that, he turned his back to me, with a heavy heart and while he was escorted around the corner, the officer dragged me away too. I struggled and writhed in his grip, desperate to get to Percy, but there was no use. My efforts were meaningless. He was gone.

I no longer had the energy to fight back anymore. I just felt my heart slowing in my chest like I had just been sedated and suddenly my whole body felt weak like liquid metal was flowing sluggishly through my veins, draining my energy. The worst state I'd ever been in.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Well, that escalated quickly...**

 **Lol, you guys thought I was gonna put my baby girl in jail, didn't you? Of course I wouldn't do that! Memories Annabeth is my pride and joy ;)**

 **Sorry for the maaaajor cliff-hanger but the next update will be up in like 3 days so I hope that's not too long to wait ;)**

 **So I got a little bit of inspo from PLL for this chapter. Mainly because I know absolutely nothing about Adderall and I needed to get some realistic information about how people behave when they abuse it. Hopefully you spotted a couple of references in there.**

 **As I said, this is the last chapter that will feature Annabeth's semi addiction (I wouldn't call it a full one because it's only been 3 days). Chapter 6 and every chapter after is all about her finally finding out who she is, who she wants to be, whose side she's on and so forth.**

 **I'm also super super happy to announce that Mama Chase will be in chapter 6! So look out for Athena ;)**

* * *

 **Katie Rollings** \- I totally get you on that. I know it seems very sudden and strange but it does fit in, I promise. Read this chapter and you'll understand why. No, no you didn't insult me at all. It's your opinion and everyone's opinions are valid on ff. Your prediction isn't entirely accurate, Percy does do something, stupid and brave and heart-wrenchingly adorable to protect Annabeth but it's mainly about Annabeth saving herself - pulling herself out of the storm on her own accord. I made it so that the Adderall makes her strong side come out and that's all. I swear :)) Thanks for being honest 3

 **Chameleon dancer -** Yeah, I've been feeling much better lately and I'm on top of my work which is good. Your advice was super helpful by the way so thank you!

 **Ingrid Tanner \- **Yes, I'm from England. Don't worry, they'll be together soon!

 **KriKri \- **Lol, sorry bubs. Next chapter is much lighter and happier, I promise. For GCSE's, I took History, Geography and Art as well as all the standard subjects like Maths and English. What did you take? Oh and thank for the review xox

 **Don'tDrinkThat** \- OMGGG thank you so so much, you're review made my absolute day! I can't believe you binged the whole thing, you deserve an award because I overwrite chapters ALL the time, lol. I love that you like the character development and the friendship. I just love that you love my story actually. Thanks for the lovely review 3

 **Grave Walkers** \- So, I'd like to start off by saying I love love _love_ long reviews and yours was one of the absolute best! It's kinda nice to hear the details about what I actually got right for once in a written story, lol. Thank you so much for accidentally stumbling across my story and leaving your review, it made me smile so much. I'm super happy that you like Rafael because a lot of people don't and I just absolutely love him despite everything wrong with his mind. Ch. 31 was one of my favourites to write btw :)) Oh and thanks for liking the music as well. I know, Hear You Me is such a beautiful song, I can't even. Thanks again - AWG

 **Alex vanhuson** \- Hi, thank you so much for the review. I update every sunday (sometimes wednesday as well if I can squeeze it in) so check back every week for new chapters. Aaaaww, a nobel prize, no way but thank you so much! YES. Thank you for understanding that. The kiss is super important to me and I hate rushing into things. Oh and I am 100% using that quote, later on, thanks.

 **Marethyu-in-Tartarus** \- Hahahaha, I'm glad you liked though. Thank you sooooooo much! You're totally awesome

 **tiwari2041** \- Hahahha, oops, hope I didn't make you stay up all night ;) I agree, Drew deserved so much worse but I got carried away with the whole sexual tension between them for some reason - kinda of the idea that she wants him but can never have him. Maybe I'll make her suffer some more later on, who knows. Oh and Athena will be in the next chapter btw.

* * *

 **See you on Seaweed Brain Sunday everyone!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **AWG xx**


	6. Into the Light

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **So I know some of you are mad at me for the last chapter but I was being a realist. Life doesn't always got to plan. You can't always have happy chapters and Annabeth needed something to knock her out of her shell. I'm not throwing her character away, I'm not changing her for good, it was just a small stage she had to go through so please don't think she's gonna be like that from now on.**

 **You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter.**

 **Anyway, to everyone who liked the previous chapter - THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU! 3 3**

* * *

 **KriKri -** I know what you mean, Art is a very time-consuming subject and you can never really tick it off because there's always more you can do. But I do it anyway because it's what I'm good at and as much as I hate it sometimes, I really love it. So you're absolutely right about that. My favourite colour is light blue and thank you, music is my heart and soul.

 **The Malu** \- Aaaaaww thank you so much. It puts a smile on my face every time someone mentions my song tributes.

 **Jessica L xxx **\- Love you ;)

 **Dimitri Jinx** \- Don't worry, chica, Percy isn't going to jail. I'm bailing him out. Yes, I found another PLL sister! I'm so glad you liked the chapter because I'm sure loads of people hated it. Oh and tiny spoiler - Piper didn't call the cops ;) I replied to your PM, btw, sorry it was late, I feel awful about that. Lots of love, AWG xx

 **greekdemigodwannabe** \- Heheheh, I'm so so sooooo glad you liked the chappie my love! Piper didn't entirely call the cops btw, you'll see why very soon. Yay, you liked the black and white clip, I really loved writing it. For some reason it's more romantic 1940s style. Hahahha I do that all the time ;) Love you xoxo

 **Daughter of Heavan** \- Thank you! Oh, I love Spencer. She's got such an interesting character but I love Hanna too. She's probably my second fav.

 **Cinder Luna** \- OMG. It's such a relief to know that you really liked the last chapter. Thanks girl and I will definitely check out those songs. Love, AWG xx

 **Don'tDrinkThat** \- Of course I replied, I love your reviews! SUPER SUPER happy you liked the last chapter. I know that's exactly what I think Percy would be thinking in that moment. Yeah, the TS song was just so perfect for that scene.

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty much all rainbows, sunshine, and unicorns okay peeps!**

 **See you on the other side ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Into the Light**

 **Annabeth POV**

* * *

 _The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion._

 _—_ _Albert Camus_

* * *

I slammed the front door behind me and just stood there for a moment. This house no longer felt like home. I'm not sure it had ever felt like home, to be honest.

Helen was busy thrashing around in the kitchen but I went straight upstairs to pack. I couldn't stay here anymore. On top of how she treats me and getting arrested for an addiction to Adderall, what Percy did for me – it was too much. I couldn't handle it. I just had to get out of here.

Why I had stayed for this long was already blowing my mind. But now I was done. Well and truly done.

I burst into my room, grabbing my suitcase and dumping it on the bed. I grabbed everything I could and stuffed it inside. It was small so I couldn't take much with me, only a few clothes, books and toiletries. Savings was the most important thing, I pulled out my secret jar from underneath my bed where I kept all my money from the Beach Café. There were a couple hundred in there and it was all I had to support myself out in the big city. It was going to have to do. The last thing to find was in my closet but when I opened it, I found that my memory box...was gone. I gasped, digging around inside desperately but there was no question about it, someone had taken it.

With an exasperated sigh, I gave up, shutting my suitcase and wheeling it downstairs. As I was reaching the front door, something made me stop. I set the case down and looked at the person standing in front of the lit fireplace in the living room. Helen stood with her back to me in her usual smart stylish clothes.

"Looking for this?" She called.

My heart skipped a beat.

Slowly, she turned to me and I saw that she was holding my wooden memory box in her hands and it was open. She picked up a photo, looking at it with a smirk. "There must be quite a story as to how you found this. Won't you tell me?" She smiled brightly but I knew she was toying with me.

"Helen..." I murmured. "Please understand...I can't stay here anymore. I've done all you have said all my life. I need to go my own way now."

"You always were an ungrateful little wretch." She snarled, making me flinch. "Where did you get this?" She scraped a sharp nail along the box. "Did you steal it?" She said in a low, harsh voice.

"No." I whispered, fidgeting nervously as I gasped for air. "It was given to me...by my mother." I said softly. That much I knew.

"Given to you." Helen scoffed. "Nothing is ever given to you. Nothing is free in this world."

"No but that's not true." I whispered, smiling a little now. "Kindness is free. Love is free."

"Love is not free." She said in a low voice as if she knew all too well, standing up now. "Now, here is how you will pay me; you will end your romantic interests with Percy and any future plans you have together."

My heart shattered—I'd already done that.

"Then, I shall marry the rich and wealthy Poseidon. Condemning you as sister to the boy you love will be a fine price for everything you've wrecked in my life."

I gasped, shaking my head. I couldn't imagine anything worse. "You'll be married off to somebody rich of course so you can bring in some income, it's the only thing that pretty little face will ever be good for."

I hated it when she said things like that.

"And I shall manage that boy."

"But he's not a boy." I whispered. Percy was anything but a boy. He was mature for his age. He looked older than eighteen and his way with words would make you think he was wise beyond his years.

"And who are you?" She scoffed. "Best to leave it to me...that way we all get what we want." She said, walking over to the fire to gaze upon the flickering flames.

"No." I said steadily and confidently as I held my head up high.

She stopped suddenly. "No?" She turned to me slowly.

"I was not able to protect my father from you but I will protect Percy...no matter what becomes of me." I said softly but confidently, still holding my head high.

"Well...that is a mistake." She glared at me and then she did probably the worst thing she could have ever done to me. She took the box and tipped the contents into the fire before throwing the box in with it.

"No!" I cried, stumbling forward a little with a tear in my eye. "W-why...why are you so cruel?" I asked in a breathy high-pitched voice. "I don't understand it. I've tried to be kind to you."

"You...kind to me?" She scoffed.

"Yes, and n-no one deserves to be treated as you have treated me. Why do you do it?" I asked. "Why?" I said a little louder.

"Why?" She glared. "Because you are young and innocent and...good...and I..." She stopped herself, gulping a little, and that's when it all fell into place. Helen hadn't been cruel for the sake of it all this time, she had been jealous. Then she gave me a menacing look and I backed up, stumbling against my suitcase. I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open.

 **Song Tribute: [Chasing the Sun –Sara Bareilles] - (this is kinda pefect for the moment)**

"Come back here!" She yelled but I was already out the door. "Just remember who you are you wretch!" She called as I ran down the front steps and broke away, shattering the wall of glass that has kept me, prisoner, here.

And then I was away. Away, away.

For so many years, I thought there had been no hope of rescue for me but somehow, I, and I alone, had found a way to light the fire inside me. A flame so magnificent that it blinded the darkness lurking in my heart. Then I was set free. Free from the confining thick brambles and deadly thorns which I planted for myself. I was free from an evil so thick, I couldn't control it.

And I was never going back there. Never would I set myself in her icy control again. I had eaten enough of her poisoned apples and pricked my finger on enough of her spinning wheels. This time—this time I was gone for good.

A wistfulness past over me and I looked back at the house. I took in every board and every tile to the last detail, trying to remember it. I don't know why but it had been my dad's house and I guess I still had some love for it. It wasn't the house itself, just the memory of him.

With a heavy heart, I turned back around and marched away—determined to cut away all the strings tethering me to the ground.

Speed-walking brought me to the main road pretty quickly and I called for a bright yellow taxi. When he asked, 'where to', I blurted out an address so quickly, I shocked even myself. It was an address I hadn't said out loud for years and I'd never even considered retreating there until now. But it was all I could think of. I had nowhere else to go.

I had left everything for freedom.

The address wasn't hard to remember. It was on the outer outskirts of the city, the nice area where only wealthy people lived. Soon we were flying away and the memory of both that house and Helen disappeared behind me. They became nothing more than fuzzy remembrances.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

We pulled up in front of a tall, black iron gate with swirling patterns that framed the colossal estate behind it. I paid the driver, pulling my suitcase out of the boot and walking up to it slowly with my heart hammering against my chest. He drove away before I could cower and back out.

It was exactly as I had left it with its white stone walls that glistened like many shards of glass in the summer sun and its grey slate roof. Pillars surged from the ground like skyscrapers and a huge set of white marble steps climbed up before splitting two ways around a terrace balcony to the front entrance. The whole structure seemed to rise from the ground like a sculpture made out of pure snow.

It was glorious.

This was the mansion that had haunted my dreams for so many lost years like a distant calling—a yearning to return once again. A palace, ornate in its architecture and splendid in its gardens.

It stood where it needed to be, separate, apart, superior, untouchable.

I took a shaky breath and wheeled my suitcase over to the speaker by the gate. Then, with hesitance, lifted my finger to the button but before I could press it, the doors were already beginning to open. I gasped, stepping back a little and looking inside to see if anyone was leaving but there was no one in sight.

Slowly, I walked in—before I lost what confidence I had left in my trembling heart and made my way towards the wonderous and somewhat intimidating estate.

The driveway itself was massive with a large spread of luscious green grass, stretching across, like an island, to the house; perfectly kept as if it was mown every fortnight by the groundskeeper. It took a good few minutes to actually walk along it, but I suppose I was wandering a little.

At the very farthest end, stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence. A statue of a Greek goddess stood tall and proud in the centre, her beauty radiating throughout everything in the colourful garden.

The great statue of _Athena_.

I remembered it well. I remembered _her_ well. All the summer mornings I'd spent sitting at the edge, smoothing my tiny fingers over the glistening liquid surface and admiring the stone carving. Secretly dipping my toes in when no one was watching and playing in the water. The statue's lovely eyes watching over me as if to ensure I would always be safe and her soft smile would always be there whenever I looked up.

That was so long ago now...

A moment passed before I realised I was staring at the fountain rather longingly—longing for those earlier days where I was just an innocent little girl. Longing for those days when my mother still loved me.

And now, after all these long, heavy years, I was here; outside her house, so close to her and yet—I was utterly terrified.

"You alright sweetheart?" An old man asked to my left. He wore dirty clothes and gardening gloves and he was carrying a wheel barrow full of weeds. I guessed he was the gardener or one of them. This place was so huge, they probably had multiple staff working to keep it perfectly pristine.

"Um...is this, um...Miss Chase' house?" I asked shyly, not knowing if she even kept that name or not.

"Indeed. Are you here for a staff interview because she's probably just about to head off to work." He asked nicely, setting down his wheel barrow.

"Uh, no...I'm her...her..." I took a deep breath. "My name is Annabeth...I'm her daughter." His eyes widened a little and he smiled.

"Go on up there. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you." He smiled but I wasn't convinced. I gave him a nod and a smile before I started wheeling my suitcase up the rest of the driveway.

I was just reaching the huge set of steps out front, when I heard the front door open and two women appeared. The staircase was so long that it was difficult to see them until they had rounded one of the curved sides and stopped at the centre island where it then descended vertically.

There she was, I recognised her in a heartbeat. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered, and she looked strong like she meant business. She wore a tight fitted white dress which reached her knees and a black blazer over the top with black heels. She carried an expensive looking Prada bag in her arm and she had stylish sunglasses on since it was sunny out, still cold but quite sunny. Her make-up and long brown wavy hair was curled perfectly and she walked with such elegance and poise, it was more like a glide or a dance than a walk. Just looking at her, you could tell she had the world in the palm of her hands and nothing could stop her.

That—that was what I strived to be like.

A woman walked behind her in cheaper but still nice-looking work clothes. I guessed she was her assistant because she had an iPad in her hands and was listening to my mother analytically.

"I need you to set up the meeting with Mr Finch for Friday. Make sure we have the designs by then and have Mike call me before, so we can discuss due dates for the final project." She said in a posh but kind voice as her assistant rigorously typed on the iPad and nodded like a robot.

It was the sound of a leader's voice, just like Percy's. Damn it, don't think about him!

"Then I need you to set up a dinner with the board sometime next week. They've been pestering me the past week about my plans, so I need to reassure them before they cut us off again, the imbeciles. I need you to call Karon to organise this week's meeting for the new skyscraper designs. Oh..." She stopped, turning to her as they reached the island. "And can you have Joe pick up Bobbie and Matthew from school again? This afternoon's meetings might over run—" She stopped abruptly, and I realised she was looking down at me now.

Her assistant looked up in confusion and after a moment, she noticed me. I shifted nervously in my spot, unable to open my mouth to even say hello. I was literally stuck. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't even really breathe properly. My mother's lips parted in what I thought was shock and slowly but surely, she peeled off her sunglasses and I saw her eyes for the first time in forever. They were stormy grey and intense. They were shocking, and they were _mine_. They were my eyes.

"Are you lost young lady?" The assistant asked kindly but my mother cut her off with a hand held up in the air.

She seemed to struggle to find words for a moment before finally speaking.

"Annabeth?" She breathed and a sudden jet of warmth flowed through me. She remembered my name at least and though she hadn't seen me in years, she recognised me instantly.

"Mother?" I whispered but my voice shook a little and I felt tears flood my eyes. Her face fell in absolute emotion and she gracefully descended the staircase. I gulped when she reached me, not sure what to say or even do.

"My baby girl…oh how much you have grown." She murmured, slowly reaching up to touch my cheek as if to check that I was real.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I saw her own eyes begin to blur. We were both smiling now and soon she was pulling me into an embrace that I had long been waiting for since the day we fell out of contact. I sunk into her arms, heavy like a stone and clung to her like she was all I had left in this world.

I can't even begin to describe how good it felt to be in her arms again. I felt love...real love. Something I hadn't experienced in what felt like forever. And for that perfect moment, she just held me, rocking me in her arms and stroking my head.

She kissed my temple and pulled back a little after a few minutes. "I'm so glad you finally came. Come inside you must tell me everything." She smiled stroking my cheek once more and taking my hand as we walked up the staircase together.

"Angela, call the office and tell them I won't be in today. I'm spending the whole day with my darling daughter." She beamed at me as we walked past her assistant.

Together, we climbed the fairy-tale staircase up to the palace above. A doorman took my suitcase for me instantly, while someone took my pink jacket and hung it up in a large coat cupboard by the door. People waited upon me hand and foot. It freaked me out a little to have people doing things _for_ me for once in my life and not have it the other way around.

From the moment I stepped into the vast hallway, I was completely under the palace's spell. I'd lived here from the age of 4 until I was 10 years old and yet, I hadn't realised how much detail I'd forgotten. It was like stepping into a completely new house apart from the odd feature bringing back waves of nostalgia.

The floor was a sheen of white marble and it lay as podium to the grand staircase in the centre. It was wide with white marble steps and long streaks of light grey streaming through the stone, but the star of the show was the glass handrail with swirling patterns carved halfway into the sides. It shone like ice. Two huge palms guarded the bottom in glossy black pots and the lush green colour was striking against so much black and white.

I tilted my head back to admire the biggest diamond chandelier I'd ever seen, hanging from the ceiling, each gem stone twinkling like stars in the night sky. Family portraits were painted in oils and hung in white frames. Furniture was all handmade by master craftsmen. I knew this from when I was a child. Nothing ever got dirty. I had never seen dust in my 6 years of life here. The air had been scented with fresh flowers every day of the year, yet I had never seen a flower ever die or wilt.

"Rather beautiful isn't it?" My mother smiled at me. We weren't holding hands anymore as I span around, trying to take it all in.

"Oh it's wonderful mother." I breathed.

"Do you remember…" She trailed off, somewhat sorrowfully.

"I remember some of it."

Shaking her head, she smiled brightly as if to forget her thoughts. "Well, come sit."

She guided me off to the left, into the living room. Okay, if I thought the hallway was large, then this was massive. It had lavish sofas and expensive carpets with a total of four chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. A giant open fire stood in the centre of the room with glorious marble carvings and the most humungous mirror above it.

My mother sat in a posh armchair and I sat in the corner of the sofa, perpendicular to her. She tucked her ankles together elegantly and placed her hands neatly on her lap. Gods everything she did was just so fascinatingly beautiful and stylish it was like she was from another world.

"Amara, would you be so kind as to make us some tea?" She asked a maid who was organising some newspapers on a far table. She looked Latino with tanned skin and her going-grey hair was pulled back into a bun. I smiled, though my mother and I were living in New York, we both still enjoyed simple English treats.

"Of course, my lady." She bowed, disappearing out of the room with a smile on her face. The way she looked at my mother was with such respect and admiration as though she was a real goddess in person.

My mother sighed. "I can't get her to stop calling me that." She smiled and I couldn't help but love her even more at that moment.

She was one of the richest, most successful business woman in the wold. There were people out there who adored her—considered her as royalty—and yet, she was the most humble person you'll ever meet.

She was a bit like Percy in that way…

"She's lovely, Amara. Came all the way from Brazil with her three children."

"That's amazing." I smiled.

"So how are you darling? I've missed you terribly. And how's Frederick?" She smiled brightly

Even the mention of his name made my heart sank and my smile fade. Her face dropped at my expression and, instead, filled with concern.

"Dad's gone." I whispered. "He was in a car crash."

Her eyes filled with tears at that moment and she covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, not Freddie." She whispered, breathing unsteadily now.

Her emotions were real, and I could tell she still loved him. I suppose you never really forget the person you nearly spent the rest of your life with. "Oh, my darling." She smiled softly taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. She wiped a tear from my eye and did the same to herself. "The world is a cruel place...we must simply have courage and be kind."

I smiled weakly and nodded. She gave me a soft smile and stroked my cheek. "My brave little girl. I wish I could've taken you away from that place years ago." She whispered and I frowned in confusion. I got the idea she knew all about Helen and that confused me. If she knew...then why didn't she come and get me?

"Why didn't you?" I whispered weakly.

She sighed and her eyes fell a little. "I wanted to, my darling, but...when your father was looking after you, his wife, Helen, became very possessive. She thought that having you was still linking Frederick and I together. She was scared he would come back to me if I kept coming to visit you, so she made up a number of stories and filed a restraining order against me. I wasn't allowed to come within fifty metres of you."

I gasped. "How could she?" I whispered.

"Some people are just cruel honey. The world is full of people like that and that is why we must stay strong and not let others change who we are. I am so proud you haven't changed, even when you lived with such a woman." She stroked my cheek and I smiled at her.

My heart skidded because that wasn't so true. I had changed. I had turned into a completely different person, but I guess that being here with my mother—I just hoped that I could somehow reach the old Annabeth.

"I wish I'd left that place months ago." I whispered.

"You're here now...that's all that matters." She smiled. "Would you like to stay, honey? I have a room all set up for you."

"You do?" I asked in shock.

"I always kept it just in case you came to see me." She smiled and that made me giggle through my happy tears.

"I'd love too." I murmured and then Amara brought in the tea and we fell into a casual conversation. She asked me about home, school, grades and everything in between. We took in turns to question each other and by the end of it, it seemed she knew me better than I knew myself.

I'd learned that she had two sons called Bobbie and Matthew but the father was out of the picture. By the looks of it, he didn't need to be in it, she was doing amazing all by herself. They were both four years old and twins. I couldn't believe that Helen had kept me from my own mother and my two step-brothers. She had kept me from this wonderful life and restricted me to that horrible one. I don't know why I didn't at least investigate why my mother had suddenly disappeared from my life. I mean, it was still within my right to see her, especially now that I'm 16 and can make my own decisions.

My mother had told me how excited my brothers were to see me one day. Apparently, they had wanted a big sister since they were very young, and my mother had shown them pictures of me as a child. When they drew pictures at school they would draw the whole family, including me and Dad and that made me smile. I'd never been so nervous but excited to meet two little boys in my life.

We talked about her work and how I still wanted to become an architect. She'd smiled brightly when I'd told her that and promised to take me to Athena Associates this week and show me around. She'd even told me that I could come work for her one day if I liked. I'd never been so excited in my entire life to go to work.

"So, you're still friends with Silena?" She smiled brightly. "I remember her. Lovely girl."

"Yeah, she's great. Although...our friendship is a little confusing...it's a long story." I murmured.

"Well I have plenty of time." She smiled and I sighed.

"Well...you could say I was never really the 'popular' girl in that school. Silena's in the popular group and so to start with we didn't really talk too much because I asked her not to."

"Why?"

"I don't like being noticed in that school. It's full of obnoxious bullies and I never really liked being in the spotlight and being friends with her...well you know..."

She nodded. "My, how you've changed." She smiled and I felt like I was disappointing her at that moment. "Oh, honey, don't fret, shyness is nothing to be ashamed of. I love that about you." She smiled as if reading my thoughts and I relaxed instantly with a smile. "It's just a shame that it stopped you from reconnecting with her."

"It wasn't always like that..." I smiled nervously thinking about how Percy was the one who brought me into that world. I think I was blushing.

"Ooooh." She smiled knowingly. "So who's the lucky guy?"

I giggled, blushing even more now. It's like my face was an open book to her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will tell me right now, young lady." She scowled at me sarcastically and I laughed even more.

"Okay okay...um...well you know him already actually..." I started nervously.

"Percy?" She sighed with contentment as she placed a hand to her heart in an 'aw' motion. I managed a nod and she smiled at me. "He was always rather charming." She smiled. "So how long have you two—"

"It's not like that." I waved her off. "We're just friends...at least we _were_ just friends." I sighed. "It's complicated..." I sighed but after a while I confessed. I told her about how we met and everything we did together. I told her about our arguments and about how I didn't remember him but he kept that from me. I told her everything up to the moment I finally remembered and walked away and arrived here. By the end of the story she was sighing in sadness.

"It's a shame..." She murmured. "I always liked that one. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

"Mother..." I sighed. "He lied to me for weeks. He manipulated me all this time and I let him!" I buried my head in my hands. "The more I think about it the more stupid I feel." I lurched up then, walking around the coffee table. "God! I mean, there must have been signs. How did I miss them?"

She half smiled. "Sometimes the mind sees what it wants to."

There were tears in my eyes now, a lot of them. "This doesn't feel like it's ever gonna go away."

"Sweetie, it will." She reached for me and I came to sit back down with her so she could take my hand. "It will." She said firmly.

I gave her a half-hearted smile before taking another sip from my tea. At that moment, I felt like I was finally at home. After all these years, I had finally found my place in the world. Maybe there was still that aching feeling in my heart for Percy, but for now, I was happy.

Later that day, after spending wonderful moments with my mother, I was walking with her outside. We had eaten lunch out on the terrace where men in suits had waited on us hand and foot. I'd never felt so well cared for in my entire life. And we just let the day escape from us over lunch time chit-chat and tuneful laughs. Chatting with her felt so natural. I could do it forever.

After that, we'd left for a stroll through the grounds. It was all so stunningly beautiful, even the tiniest detail could take my breath away.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful in my life." I smiled, picking a daisy from the grass and twiddling it in my fingers. Our arms were linked as we walked through the garden under a tunnel of trees and flowers beds. The sunlight shone down through the grass green leaves and warmed my sun kissed skin. We had taken off our shoes and were now walking bare foot through the soft freshly moan grass.

"I can think of one thing." She smiled at me, pulling my head towards her as she planted a soft kiss to my crown. I smiled up at her.

"I missed you, mother."

"Oh, I missed you too honey. I missed you so much." She pulled me a little closer as we reached the back of the house and began to climb the stone steps up to the terrace.

"Bobbie and Matthew are here, my lady." Amara smiled and my mother's eyes lit up excitedly. I could tell she loved them dearly.

She smiled down at me. "Ready to meet your brothers?" She asked and I gave her a nod with a genuine smile and together we walked inside.

I couldn't help smiling when I first saw them coming through the door. They were squabbling about soccer, I think, with each other, something to do with one of them cheating and scoring a goal. They both had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wore dirt-stained school uniform. I figured my mother had difficulty controlling these too. They reminded me of young Stoll's, to be honest, and that made me smile inwardly.

"Bobbie...Matthew...darlings, won't you two stop squabbling and come see your sister?" She smiled and they both looked up in shock at me. I managed a shy smile and gave them a little wave.

"Annie!" They both cried simultaneously running over too me and I laughed as they wrapped their arms around my legs and smiled up at me. I didn't even mind them calling me Annie. For the first time, I'd heard someone call me Annie and not cringed uncomfortably.

"Hello." I smiled kneeling down to their level. "Now you must be..." I looked at the one with slightly messier hair. "Matthew?" He grinned giving me a nod and then I looked at Bobbie with neatly cut hair. "And you're Bobbie." He jumped up and down excitedly giving me a huge grin.

"Mommy, is Annie staying?" Bobbie looked up at her and she smiled down at him, stroking his head affectionately.

"Annabeth's staying with us as long as she likes, honey." She smiled and they both grinned excitedly.

"Come on, we'll show you around." Matthew grinned taking my hand and pulling me with him impatiently. I smiled standing up and Bobbie shyly took my other hand.

My mother laughed to herself as they dragged me away and I felt a rush of emotions flourishing through my heart.

These two were my brothers. My _real_ brothers. My family.

They spent the whole day showing me every nook and cranny in this huge mansion, including their twin bedroom which was any kids dream with toys and games galore. Afterward, we went outside and played soccer which, turns out, I'm not totally awful at.

We explored every secret den they'd made in the garden and their favourite trees to climb. We played tag and took pictures with Snapchat filters. I hadn't realised, until now, how amazing it was to have siblings, being alone for most of my life just made me love them even more.

Bobbie and Matthew were teaching me how to ride a penny board out in the drive way when a member of staff called us in for dinner. We all grinned racing each other inside. I totally beat them and they seemed to admire how fast I could run. I smiled, sitting down at the end of the long table, opposite mother while Bobbie and Matthew sat opposite one another at the sides. Waiters brought the food in on posh china, setting it down in front of me neatly. The roast chicken, vegetables and potatoes looked absolutely delicious and were arranged on the plate in a certain way that would make even the poshest of restaurants jealous.

We spent that meal chatting about our days and how yummy the food was. Near the end of the meal, mother told me that she'd teach me to drive sometime which I couldn't have been more excited for. Bobbie and Matthew were seriously jealous.

I moved to start clearing away my plates but Amara came over and stopped me.

"Not to worry pet, I've got it." She smiled at me, taking my plate.

I smiled up at her. "Oh, thank you." I said politely. I will never get used to not having to tidy my own plate away.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

It was the end of the perfect day and I lay in my new bed staring in awe at my huge bedroom and when I say huge...I mean huge. I had a balcony, a double bed with white chiffon curtains at all four posts, a huge wooden wardrobe with floor length mirrors on the front that opened up into a walk-in closet and an ensuite. I had it all. I felt like I didn't deserve all this, but I was still so grateful that I had finally, after all these years, come home.

I closed my eyes smiling happily but as usual he found his way into my mind and a sudden panic came over me like a blow to the gut. Percy had been arrested! In my place! My whole body began to shake in fear. I was terrified of the idea of him being in there, alone, messed up and suffering on my behalf. As much as I hated his guts, I still loved him.

In one swift motion, I snatched up my phone, sitting up in bed and going to my contacts. I hesitated for a moment, wondering who to call. I couldn't call Percy. Yes I wanted to know he was safe but I didn't want to talk to him, not now, not ever. I couldn't call Silena, she'd start begging me to come back and I cave in to everything she asks of me. I couldn't call Piper or she'd go and tell Percy everything I said the second I hung up. I couldn't call Grover or one of the guys for the same reason either. So, who did that leave?

Sally! I thought instantly. I didn't have her number but I had Percy's home number. Hopefully she would pick up and not Percy, at least…that's if he's even at home. I gulped at the thought. He had to be. If he really had been arrested, I don't know what I'd do. He could be in there for a whole year because of my stupid mistake. I would never forgive myself.

I pressed on Percy's name and took particular care in selecting his home number, not his mobile. With every ring of the phone, I breathed harder and harder. I was tapping my finger on my knee over the duvet impatiently. The desperation to know that he was okay was overwhelmingly strong, like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"Hello?" Sally's voice came and I let out a sigh of relief because it wasn't Percy before panicking over whether that was because he was in jail instead of being at home.

"Sally, it's Annabeth." I said.

"Annabeth." She said brightly. "How lovely of you to call."

"Is Per—" my voice cut off, "is he okay? Is he home? Is he safe?"

"Is this about the Adderall?" Her voice came, soft and cautious.

"Please…tell me he's alright."

"He's okay, sweetie." She told me and I felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders as I sighed in relief. "They let him off because of his ADHD."

"I'm so sorry, Sally." I murmured. "I never meant for him to get caught up in this, I was just in a very bad place."

"It's quite alright, sweetie." She said in a comforting, motherly tone. "No one blames you. Do you want me to pass you on to Percy? He's in his room and I think he would want to talk to you."

"No!" I said a little too hastily. "I'm sorry, I can't talk to him right now. I have to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Thank you for letting me know. Bye." And then I hung up just like that, collapsing back in bed.

I went to sleep feeling lonely again. I missed Percy. I wanted to see him. I wanted him to hold me again but maybe that would never happen. Maybe that would never happen _ever_ again. At least he was safe. That's what mattered.

 _That's all that would ever matter to me._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Urgh, I loved writing this chapter! It was such a relief after all that sad, dramatic, heartbreaking stuff.**

 **Okay, I love my mum but I just love Athena in this story - she is the ultimate mum! The cool, stylish, caring, awesome mother that everyone wants.** **And her house - OH MY GOD I wanna live there. I was going to add in the link of the house I had in mind from google images but then I thought it would be best to leave it to you guys' imagination.**

 **This chapter was the introduction to how Annabeth's character is going to be for the rest of the story and this is why she needed to go through the Adderall stage. If she hadn't, she would never have left home and gone to see her mother. They pushed her onto the right path. Okay people, so calm and trust in AWG xx ;)**

 **In case no one noticed (I'm sure you did) there were a lot of references to the Cinderella movie in the first part of this chapter. Mainly because Lily James reminds me of Annabeth so much, in the way she portrays Cinderella (not her appearance). I hope that's okay, I just loved the scene in the movie and wanted to weave it into Dreams.**

 **See you on Wednesday or Sunday. Sorry this is so loose, my schedule is just crazy right now.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ AWG xx**


	7. It All Comes in Waves

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **It's Seaweed Brain Sunday and I'm finally on WINTER BREAK! Woooo!**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't update on Wednesday, I'm honestly not lying when I tell you my internet just isn't working. I've tried rebooting, turning my laptop on and off - nothing works. It's something to do with my laptop because my phone connects fine and it says there is wifi, it just doesn't seem to want to connect :/**

 **Anyway...so to make up for it, there will be Memory Monday next week because I want to get you all up to a certain point in the story before I take a week off for Christmas. *******

 **Who's excited!? So far I've watched Elf, Miracle on 34th Street, Arthur Christmas and A Christmas Prince.**

 **Anyone got any other Christmas movie recommendations? I have yet to see Love Actually and The Holiday.**

* * *

 **Shadowed. Angel** \- OH MY GOSH, reading your review made me almost cry with happiness! Thank you so so much for all those wonderful comments about Memories/ Dreams and my writing, I honestly can't even tell you how much I smiled when I came across them. Oh and yes, they are both part of a trilogy so there will be a third book after this one. And, my lovely reader, I won't let ANYTHING happen to you either ;) I hope you like this chapter and see you very soon. LOTS OF LOVE ~ AWG XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Dimitri Jinx** \- OH MY GODS, I LOVE YOU FOR STICKING UP FOR ME. Thanks girly! Also, super happy that you liked Athena and that you picked out on the dishes scene. Aaahhh, just thank you, this review gave me faith in my story again! Sorry I didn't update on Wednesday, I honestly tried to but as I said...wifi :/ Lots of love ~ AWG

 **The Book is Always Better** \- I know, he's such a sweetheart. I don't really know how restraining orders work fully, tbh, but I'm gonna have it cleared because Annabeth willingly chose to live with her mother and you can legally leave home at 16 in America. Oh really, I thought I'd avoid boring everyone with the detail, maybe I judged that wrong. I'm sorry, there's much more detail in this one. ~ AWG xx

 **Book.** \- I was just about to update and then I saw your review and, omgs, I simply had to reply. Eeek, thank you so much! So glad you like Athena and Sally, I really wanted them to be the best moms they could be. Also, super happy that we're on the same page about the necessity of Annabeth having to go through that tough stage for the benefit of the story. Haha, I know, it was such a relief to finally post the bit about her leaving Helen. Funny you should mention that now because there are quite a few different POVs in here from Annabeth, Percy and Silena and there will be one from Jason and Piper in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the review.

* * *

 **There are some more review responses at the end of the chapter but for now, ENJOY READERS!** x

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **It All Comes in Waves**

 **Annabeth POV**

* * *

 _"One morning she woke up different. Done with trying to figure out who was with her, against her, or walking down the middle because they didn't have the guts to pick a side. She was done with anything that didn't bring her peace. She realised that opinions were a dime a dozen, validation was for parking, and loyalty wasn't a word, but a lifestyle. It was this day that her life changed. And not because of a man, or a job, but because she realised that life is way too short to leave the key to your happiness in someone else's pocket."_

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd October**

Waking up to warm sunlight on my face and the satisfaction of knowing I could sleep in as long as I wanted was overwhelming. No more 5:30 alarms. No more café shifts. No more following orders. This was ultimate freedom.

Last night had been the best night's sleep I'd had in my 16 years of existence. I suppose my body had never welcomed sleep more than it had after going days without it. I felt completely replenished—more myself. Every single trace of the Adderall side effects was long gone and now I could put it all behind me.

It was just turning 8:30 as I looked at my phone. There was a long list of texts and missed calls on the screen but I didn't look to see who they were from. I shuddered a little, throwing my phone back onto the bed, I didn't want to look at any of that right now. I slid out from the covers and over to my closet. The staff had unpacked my suitcase for me and loaded all my clothes into the draws. There wasn't much to fill them with yet, but I had what I needed. I borrowed a white silk robe hanging from the door, wrapping it over my pyjama shorts and tank top and quietly left to go downstairs.

My mother was sat at the large breakfast table in the dining room, in a dark blue silk nightgown and robe. She was reading a newspaper as she sipped a steaming hot cup of coffee with a bowl of fruit and yoghurt sitting in front of her. Amara came over and poured some more into her cup, which she thanked her dearly for before going back to her paper.

"Good morning." I smiled brightly, gliding into the room.

It was weird; being here, being happy, it just made me change instantly. My voice was more tuneful, my walk was more dancey because I had a purpose now. I just felt better.

"Good morning, darling." She smiled. "Will you join me?"

"Of course." I smiled sitting perpendicular to her at the table as the waiters came over asking what I would like. The table was so large that we used less than half of it bunched together at the end, but it was nice to sit so close to her.

"Oh...um..." I wracked my brains trying to think of something to ask for. I just wasn't used to being able to pick what I ate for breakfast, I usually had to make do with what we had in the fridge.

"Pick anything you like. Daniel is the best chef in town." My mother smiled.

"Pancakes?" I asked as my eyes lit up, remembering how my mother used to make them for me when I was younger.

"Pancakes for the lovely lady." The gentleman said. "Any requests for a topping?"

"Um...strawberries and Nutella?" I asked nervously, not wanting to be difficult but he just smiled at me warmly.

"Excellent choice." He winked before asking my mother if she wanted anything else and disappearing from the dining room, into the kitchen.

"You have wonderful posture, darling." My mother smiled at me and I couldn't help blushing. "And your bone structure is quite lovely. It really shows off your complexion."

"Thank you." I smiled brightly, feeling flattered but also like I didn't deserve that kind of praise.

"I always knew you'd be a head turner." She smiled. "I bet most of the boys fall head over heels for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." I giggled and then we fell into an easy conversation until my food came. It looked amazing and tasted even better.

"So, I was thinking, " she smiled at me, "you should come to work with me today. I can show you around the office and you can look at all my designs, maybe even show me some of yours. I think if you want to drop out of school and continue with online college, which I am more than happy to pay for, it would be good for you to get a job."

My eyes lit up. "Oh, please." I smiled. "I'd love nothing more."

She smiled. "I'll take you shopping so we can get you some smart work clothes and maybe some casual ones since you left most of them at home."

I smiled. Though I'd never actually liked shopping, a day out shopping with my mother sounded perfect. "Sounds like a plan."

 **~xXx~**

* * *

We left in a frickin' limo which Bobbie and Matthew were extremely excited about. I guessed that this didn't happen often. They told me stories about how Matthew had broken his arm once, trying to ride his bike with no hands and how Bobbie had got lost in Central Park for an hour on a school trip after following the wrong school group by accident. Matthew cracked up hysterically as he told the story.

We walked into school as a family to drop them off and I held their hands to the door. I smiled as they both gave me a hug before running inside, shoving each other to the side and yelling that the other one was faster. My mother yelled at them to stop fighting and I laughed as we walked back to the limo together.

I was in simple jeans and a warm jumper since we were just about to go and buy new clothes for me anyway. She, however, was in a stylish dark blue coat dress with a gold belt fitted tightly around her slender waist, black heels and sunglasses again. She looked a million dollars.

So we spent that morning walking around the city, going to seriously expensive clothes shops. I didn't even want to know how much she was spending on me. I tried to tell her she didn't need to but she would just wave me off and say she liked buying clothes for me. Eventually, I gave up and started to enjoy it. Yes. I actually started enjoying shopping. Can you believe it?

We eventually ended up in a nice cafe where we sat drinking coffee for a few moments in our stylish work outfits. I wore smart tight fitted black jeans, a white top with a nude pink blazer over the top and matching nude pink pointy heeled pumps. She let me keep my necklace on, knowing that it was Percy's but not pressing on the matter. I knew she had her suspicions and well...they were right...I did like him...I still really _really_ liked him, but I wasn't going to say that now, was I?

I briefly checked my phone on the cafe table and saw the text messages from him and a missed call. There were multiple from the girls as well but I couldn't bring myself to look at them so I just turned my phone off.

"Seems to me like your friends are trying to get in contact with you." My mother smiled at me gently from across the table.

I sighed. "I just can't talk to them right now."

She nodded understandingly. "I've called the school and let them know what's happening and I've talked with social services. They are setting everything up now that you've willingly decided to live with me. If it's what you want...I can make you part of the family again. Helen will likely be charged with unlawful custody."

I smiled. "I'd like nothing more than to be part of your family again."

A rush of emotions filled her eyes. "Then it's settled. I shall talk more with social services this week but for now, the restraining order is off and you can stay with me." She smiled, sipping her iced coffee.

"Will I get my stuff back?" I asked.

"Of course, and if you like...I can take you over there if you want to say your last goodbyes to..." She took a breath. "To..."

"Dad?" I finished for her softly and she nodded. "I'll think about it." I smiled, thanking her.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I couldn't shut my mouth when we reached Athena Associates, not because I was chatting but just because my jaw was dropping down to the floor. I stared at everything in awe, following her inside with Angela trailing us close behind.

People seemed to move out of the way as my mother came through as though she was royalty. She held her head high as her heels clicked on the floor and I tried to mimic that. She spoke to numerous people on the way up to the top floor; the secretaries, people passing in the corridor who would nod at every order she gave them before scuttling off to fulfil them. I noticed everyone jumping into alert when they saw her coming down the corridor, trying to make themselves look better and more presentable in every way before she saw them. I felt like I was watching Miranda Priestly walking through her fashion magazine building for the first time in The Devil Wears Prada.

The only difference was—everyone _loved_ her.

She showed me all the different rooms and all the people she worked with. It was honestly the best experience I'd ever had; sharing my ideas with some of the top designers in the country. Talking about architecture with them suddenly made me talk freely and fluently like I had never been self-conscious in social situations before. My mother would just stand back and smile as though she was so proud and it was just the best feeling—to find your place in the world where people accept you for who you are.

I left that place feeling like I was part of something bigger, you know, like I had a purpose on this earth now. I was no longer restricted to waitressing in a cafe or cleaning an old ladies house, I was designing buildings with the most famous architecture company in the world. And for the first time, I felt like I had the world in the palm of my hands.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Silena POV**

 **Thursday 29th October**

There was a certain negative atmosphere between the group, with Annabeth gone. She had been absent a week now and I worried about her every single moment of every single day.

Sometimes I'd see a flash of blonde hair in the corridor and call out her name, only to be disappointed that it was somebody else.

Knowing that we had left things in such a state was tearing me apart. I wanted to see her—to tell her how sorry I was but she didn't give me that chance…

I guess I just missed her, that's all.

The only info we got from the school was that someone called in to say that Annabeth had dropped out and that was it. I felt empty a lot of the time with her gone now, like there was a piece of me missing. The worst part of it was the fact that she hated me and there was nothing I could do about it because I didn't even know where she was or what she was doing.

We all sat at our usual table in the cafeteria, Drew, Rachel and Calypso were with us. I didn't really know what was going on but we'd made some sort of alliance or rather they'd forced their way back into the group and the others and I didn't have the energy to argue. It just felt like everything was falling apart with her gone and it was mainly because of _him_.

Percy was like a different Percy nowadays, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't eat, he'd barely spend time with us anymore. He'd started smoking more often now, not like every day but before he only had one every few months and now it was once every few weeks. It was because of that that the group fell on edge. We knew that this whole thing was killing him but there was nothing we could do to cheer him up and that was enough to make us all anxious.

What really broke my heart was the fact that Percy tried real hard to act naturally around us, he really did. He tried to smile, he tried to laugh but it just wasn't the same. We had lost the real Percy a week ago. That was Percy's nature you see, no matter how bad things got, he always tried to stay strong for everyone, but this...this was too much, this was breaking him. Sure, it had been awful when Annabeth left him when he was maybe ten but now he's eighteen, he's matured, his attachment to her has grown so much stronger and it's even worse.

He wouldn't even do his usual pranks with Grover and the Stoll's anymore. He wouldn't even look at any of the girl's in the school. I mean, he'd never been interested in them before but you know Percy, he flirts with them naturally. Now it's like looking at a girl just reminds him of her and that hurts him more than words can express. He missed her. We all did.

"You coming to football practice tomorrow, Perce?" Grover asked cautiously, trying to lighten the mood.

Percy glanced up from his water bottle which he was staring at mindlessly. He seemed out of it like he was a million miles away as he finally focused on Grover.

"Uh...sure...I'll be there." He nodded slowly and my heart sank for him.

Gently, I placed a hand to his shoulder trying to comfort him but he just shrugged me off. I gasped, feeling a little disheartened but I didn't let it get to me and Charlie took my hand to cheer me up as he whispered comforting words in my ear.

"I wonder what Annabeth's doing right now…" Piper murmured, pushing her pasta salad around the plate with a fork. "I hope she's okay."

"No thanks to you." Percy muttered, making her flinch. The two of them had been on edge ever since last Thursday when Annabeth had been arrested.

"Percy—" Piper started breathlessly, her expression so pained. It was heart-breaking. Anyone could tell that she hated the fact he was still mad at her.

"Leave her alone, man, you know she didn't ask for any of this." Jason snapped. "It's your fault for lying to her in the first place. She left because of _you_ , not Piper, okay. Deal with it."

"Back off, Jason." Thalia cut in before Percy cold start yelling at her brother. I could see the anger all over his face but there was guilt there too and a lot of it. "You gotta let this whole car crash thing go. Everyone knows you're still mad at him but I'm fine, he's fine. Can't you just forgive him and make up? You two are supposed to be best friends."

Jason glared between Thalia and Percy, but he didn't respond which I took as a solid _'no'_. He had been absolutely furious at him for drink driving with his sister in the car. After screaming at him in the hospital and practically banishing him from Thalia's life, neither of them spoke for days. It put a massive hole in the group because people felt compelled to take sides even if they didn't want to.

"Let's just all calm down and have some silence for a while, yeah?" Reyna said, cutting through the tension and using that reasoning tone of hers that she was famous for.

The two powerful yet clashing friends huffed but neither of them spoke. There was an awkward silence for a really long time and none of us knew where to look. I found myself transfixed by the flame coming from the lighter that Leo was playing with, at the end of the table. My eyes began to hurt and suddenly someone spoke up and I blinked, shaking my head.

"I really didn't mean for any of this to happen, Percy. Please, at least try to understand that." Piper begged.

Percy scoffed shaking his head.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked. "Tell me and I'll say it."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't say anything, actually." He retorted. "In fact, if you had kept your mouth shut, none of this would have happened. You snitched on your own friend and because of you, she got arrested. Now she's gone for good."

"I only told Mr. Walker because I was worried about her! I thought he would maybe talk to the school and a counsellor, I didn't think he would call the police!"

"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought of that before." He muttered.

"I—I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It's not me you should be apologising to."

Piper's eyes began to well up and soon she was quickly getting to her feet and running away in tears.

"You're an absolute dick, you know that?" Jason frowned, before running after his girlfriend.

Silence again.

It was all this group was good at now. Awkward silences and uncomfortable glances.

Everything came in waves now—the happy moments, the sad moments. They were like huge powerful waves, never small ones. We were either extremely happy and giggly or we were hurting and yelling at each other like never before.

Ultimate ups and devastating downs.

 _There was no in between._

"Gods, when are we all gonna cheer up? It's like a zombie vill here. If I wanted to sit in silence I would have gone to sit in the library with, Annabeth." Drew scoffed and we all stared at her in shock before Percy bashed his fist on the table loudly. I jumped in shock looking at his menacing face.

"You shut your mouth about A—" His voice cut off suddenly as though he couldn't even say her name. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them and glaring at Drew. "You shut your mouth about her or I'll shut it for you." He snarled and she shut up instantly. "Who even said you could sit at this table? Fuck off, all three of you!"

"Percy—" Rachel started softly.

"Go away, Rachel! I mean it!" He shouted. "Get the hell out of my life!"

With a huff, Drew rose from the table and stormed off and Calypso quickly scampered after her. For a moment, Rachel stayed looking at Percy with sad eyes. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave him.

"I still love you…you know that, Percy." She whispered and in the seconds afterwards, I saw Percy's expression crack, his eyes soften and his eyebrows furrow.

Then she stood up and slowly walked away, glancing back ever so briefly before disappearing out of the cafeteria.

All of our eyes turned to Percy after that. I saw the pain and the complete and utter misery within them. It made me want to cry.

He sighed. "I need some air." He said in a low husky voice as he got up from the table, pulled his hood up from his black hoodie and walked out of the cafeteria without another word. He'd been wearing hoodies nonstop nowadays as if he could hide behind them and bar himself from the world around him.

"I knew this would happen." I whispered helplessly.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked me and I turned back to the others who looked just as confused. I glanced at Grover who nodded at me and we both began to explain what was really going on.

"So now you know." I said softly, having told them all the story of young Percy and Annabeth.

"Just think what it would be like for Percy to lose one of us and then double the pain." She sighed. "He hasn't stopped loving her since the day she left." Drew and Rachel seemed to stare at her in shock as if they couldn't believe it...they refused to believe it. I loathed them for that. Annabeth was twice the woman they'd ever be.

"That would explain why he got so attached to her all of a sudden." Charlie nodded.

"And why he turned into a love-sick puppy around her." Leo sniggered, making jokes with the Stoll's at the end of the table.

"Shut up!" Reyna hissed, slapping all three of them.

"It's not like you don't choke up every time Calypso walks into the room." Grover mocked, low fiving Travis for that. All four of them began arguing at the end of the table and the rest of us decided to just ignore them.

"He never told me…" Thalia murmured. "I never even knew what he was going through. Oh Gods—he must be devastated." She seemed so genuinely hurt and concerned for him now.

"I can't talk about this anymore." I shook my head, getting up from the table.

"Silena wait!" Charlie called but I was already walking away. I just couldn't sit there and talk about Annabeth anymore. I missed her terribly and it seemed that everywhere I went, I was reminded of her and that...that was just too painful.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Woah. A whole week since I'd left school. Somehow, the time had moved so quickly.

Of course, whenever I thought about it, it made me unbearably upset but I had to cope with it to keep this life. This life was good for me—it was healthy. I was no longer waking up early hours, losing sleep and being isolated all the time and there was no more drama and I needed that.

I was finally happy. _Don't I deserve to be happy?_

I didn't want to lose that and if Percy's the cost, then I was just going to have to accept it.

 _I wonder what he's doing right now..._

 **Song Tribute: [The Sun is Rising – Britt Nicole]**

I was sitting in the back of the stylish black BMW that my mother had hired for me with my own personal driver until I learned to drive myself. I'd already started lessons and I was excited beyond belief. I wore a grey and white thin striped T-shirt tucked into a long pastel pink pencil skirt that reached past my knees and white pointy heeled pumps. Black sunglasses lay over my eyes and I carried a white leather flat clutch. I had just come back from Athena Associates which is why I was all dressed up.

My mother had had to stay behind for her kickboxing session with her personal trainer. Yes, my mom kick-boxes and she's good at it too. She'd insisted on cancelling to come with me, but I'd told her this was something I needed to do on my own.

I wanted the time to mull over my emotions alone.

Well, actually I wasn't alone because there were lawyers, cops and child service people everywhere. I took a breath and slowly stepped out of the car, peeling off my sunglasses as I went. I walked up the front steps and stepped inside. The door was open and there were cops everywhere. Hiding away, I slipped upstairs.

The house had mostly been emptied of stuff which, of what I wanted, was going back to my mother's. I walked into my room which was empty too now and shut the door behind me. Though this had never been home, I'd miss this room. It had been the only place where I'd felt safe when I'd lived here. I ran my fingers along the empty bookshelves and looked out of the window one last time.

I remembered watching Percy climb up the tree I was looking at now and I started to picture dancing with him that night. A blissful smile decorated my face, but I shook it away furiously. I could not think about that right now.

So I forced myself to walk out that room and close that door for the last time. My heels clicked along the floor as I wandered along the corridor. I'd gotten rather used to moving around in heels at work now. It had been a pact me and my mother had made. I was allowed to drop out of school and work for her only if she was allowed to pick my outfits, which come to think of it isn't really that bad a deal.

It wasn't the same thing as Helen wanting me to look presentable though, my mother wanted to pick my outfits simply because of the fact that she loved buying me clothes. I think it was her way of making up for lost time.

I slowly walked downstairs and saw that Helen was in the kitchen sat at the table with two police members and a social services woman.

"Annabeth, dear." She smiled standing up and taking a few steps towards me but the policeman stopped her. She looked at him in shock. "You can't take her from me."

"I'm sorry miss...I'm afraid we can." He told her and she scowled at me.

"Annabeth...I forbid you to do this." She ordered.

"Who are you to tell her otherwise?" The policeman frowned.

"I am her mother." She frowned, looking back at me now and for that one moment, I felt like the last hooks she had dug inside me were now being pulled out by nothing but my own two hands.

I took a deep breath and held my head up high, remembering every cruel thing she had done and said to me, every insult, every violent act and every threat. "You have never been...and you never will be...my mother." I told her softly but firmly.

She gasped and with that, she was handcuffed and taken outside. She squabbled and squealed as she went, yelling horrible insults at me but they no longer even made a dent. I'd learned to live with people who treated me like trash and I'd learned to look past the evil to only see the light. Right now, I felt like a dove just starting to take flight, to leave the terrible place called the ground and rise up into the sky where happy endings finally existed.

I stepped outside and walked over to the BMW. Before Helen was pushed into the back of the police car, I looked at her with sympathy. I couldn't help but pity the woman, jail was a scary place. I took a deep breath as she looked at me with jealousy and horror.

"I forgive you." I murmured and with that, her eyes widened and softened a little as if she couldn't believe I was showing her that kind of kindness.

A wave of absolute relief washed over me. Then I sighed, stepping into the car and we drove away.

 _And this time,_ _I didn't look back._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 **Friday 30th October**

 **Song Tribute: [How to Save a Life – The Fray] - (Shoutout to my girl Hermione Historia Chase for this one)**

"Jackson, get your ass on the field!" Coach yelled and my eyes shot open. I'd been spacing out. I did that a lot recently because of...I can't finish that sentence.

I leapt to my feet, pulling my helmet on and running out onto the field. I wasn't really up for playing football right now but maybe it would be a good stress reliever— _he lied to himself._ Shut up brain!

I breathed heavily as I waited for the ball to be snapped back and suddenly it was in my arms and I was running and dodging. I didn't really know what was happening and all of a sudden, I just stopped. I could hear yelling voices around me but they were all faint like I was underwater or something. My heart raced in my chest and I could hear my deep breathing and then I saw her face. I saw her perfect smile and I realised I was remembering the night she'd come to see my football game.

"Annabeth?" I murmured, feeling my heart sinking in my chest. I missed her more than I'd miss my own limb if someone cut it off. It was literally driving me insane, like I was turning into this ghost of a person. I didn't even know who I was anymore.

"Jackson!" I heard someone yell furiously and suddenly I was being knocked into the ground, hard and the ball flew out of my arms. It didn't hurt too much, although it was a pretty good tackle, I'd just gotten used to that now. I didn't get up. I couldn't get up. I just stared at the sky watching my life waste away. This had been my worst fear. I had literally told myself not to let her in again but what did I go and do? I went and let her in again and now this has happened.

Suddenly, I saw worried faces above me and I recognised my teammates. "Let me through, let me through!" Coach yelled, barging his way into my view. He was frowning at me but I didn't really care. There was nothing I really cared about anymore with Annabeth gone. It felt like there was no purpose to my life anymore. "Someone help him up." He groaned and Grover and Beck both offered me hands which I took lazily as they pulled me up.

"What was that, Jackson?" Coach frowned at me and I pulled my helmet off drearily, giving him a shrug.

"Sorry Coach, I was...distracted." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well you've been distracted a lot lately." He frowned. "I think you need a break, son."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Coach, you can't seriously—" Beck started but he was cut off.

"I don't want to do this, but I have to cut you off the team."

"What?" I cried and the rest of the team backed me up, sharing my shocked look. I'd never been cut from the team before. Never.

"You're not playing your best anymore and I need you to be strong for the upcoming big games. Go take a couple of weeks off."

"But Coach we need him to practice with." Jason frowned, and I was surprised at him for sticking up for me but I was grateful all the same.

Truthfully, I thought it was completely fair of him to be so mad at me. I would if I was him.

"I know that, but we don't need this." Coach gestured to all of me.

I scoffed, throwing my hands up. "You know what?" I shook my head, raising my eyebrows. "Fine." I shrugged, dropping my helmet on the floor. I didn't give a shit anymore. I wanted outta there. "Fine."

"You can try out in a couple of weeks." Coach said.

"Bull shit!" I yelled and everyone stared at me in shock. "Get yourself a new captain cause I'm outta here." I didn't say another word as I stormed off the pitch, snatching my water bottle up on the sidelines and pouring it over my head. I shook my hair and ran my hands through it, pulling the strands vigorously as I stormed into the locker room to get changed. Football practice seemed like the least of my worries now anyway.

I was too busy dealing with these waves—each one more powerful and destructive than the other. I'd always been able to ride them but now it seemed that all I was good at was drowning underneath them.

Now that she was gone...

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Just spending a few days with my mother changed me entirely. Not because I was happier—I mean, of course, I was happier—but it was the fact that I was becoming more and more like her.

My work experience gave me confidence and a maturity I'd never known before. I'd always been quite mature for my age, but this was different. I was becoming more graceful and elegant—ladylike if you like—from the way I sat, to the way I even walked.

I liked this new me.

I wasn't all that different, but I just had that little extra spark that I'd been missing, and it had been my mother who was able to light it.

"Start her up then." She smiled as we sat in the black BMW.

I turned the keys and the engine roared to life. It was the day after I had seen Helen again at my old house but that memory seemed a mile away as though it had happened months ago and I no longer even blinked thinking about it.

She watched me shifting to first gear and pulling up the handbrake, exactly as I had been taught. "Okay, now check your mirrors and look over your shoulder for pedestrians."

"Mom, we're in our driveway."

"It's all in good practice." She smiled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, doing as she said. "Okay, now let the clutch up slowly."

The car began to move, and I slowly pulled out, shifting to second gear. I was a little nervous but I'd read up on this and I was 99.9% sure of what I was doing.

"That's right, now straightened her up and switch to third gear." She smiled.

She directed me down a road in the outskirts of the city so it was long, straight and empty with plain fields either side of it. I picked up the speed and she turned the radio on. 'Shut Up And Drive' by Rihanna came on and we both laughed as I stepped on the pedals and sped down the road. The wind whipped through our hair through the open windows and I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my entire life.

We both squealed as we descended a small hill, feeling butterflies in our stomachs and when we returned to the city I started to drive slower. We practiced parallel parking, three point turns and some other manoeuvres that would be in the test. When we finally returned home I felt like a pro.

"Well...that was fun." She grinned as we got out of the car.

"Wasn't it just?" I giggled as we walked up the driveway; she in her stylish outfit and me in my light blue boyfriend jeans, grey and mint Nike hoodie and white high-top converses. It was getting colder and colder here in New York City. Winter was definitely on its way and this year was the first time I'd actually been excited about Christmas.

I got my driver's licence a week or so later.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Silena POV**

 **Monday 2nd November**

I was walking through the school corridor with Charlie at my side and we were both talking about Annabeth and Percy...again. It wasn't really a topic I could avoid when I was reminded of it in Percy's distraught face every time.

"I'm just worried about Annabeth..." I sighed. I'd already gone around to her house but she wasn't there anymore. There was a 'for sale' sign up there now and I was terrified that Helen had kidnapped her and dragged her abroad or something. "I haven't spoken to her at all. What if she's hurt? What if—"

"Well, if you love her so much why don't you date her instead of me?" Charlie scoffed, cutting me off and I looked up at him in shock.

"What are you saying?" I gasped.

"I'm saying that all you ever talk about is Percy and Annabeth. I hardly ever see you anymore and when I do it's like you're not even there." He scowled and that broke my heart.

"I know that, Charlie..." I sighed. "I'm just...I'm finding it all really hard to cope with. Annabeth doesn't deserve this..." I murmured and he scoffed again, making me jump a little.

"Annabeth doesn't? This whole thing is her fault." He frowned.

"No Charlie, you just don't understand." I tried to reason with him.

"No." He said in a low grouchy voice. "I don't...but what I do know is that my best friend is miserable and it's all because of her. Believe me, I really liked her before but forgive me if I dislike her now because of that. _Percy_ doesn't deserve this! I don't deserve this!" He scowled, gesturing between himself and me.

I gasped, stopping all of a sudden. "Charlie...you don't mean..." I gulped and he sighed heavily.

"I think we need to take a break." He said in a low voice, not even looking me in the eye.

I was at the brink of tears as I shook my head slowly, covering my mouth in shock.

"Look...it's clear that neither of us are really committed to a relationship right now and I think it's best to end it this way than to have it go on and get even messier." He sighed.

"But I am committed." I murmured. "I love you."

"Do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do!" I frowned, utterly shocked that he doubted me.

"I'm sorry Silena, I just...I don't want to hurt you but—" He shook his head backing up a little now. "I can't do this anymore." He held his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered and then he turned and walked away and that's when the tears came flooding down my cheeks.

"Charlie!" I called but he wouldn't look back.

I felt my heart shattering in my chest and every broken piece ripped at my insides like a thousand tiny little pieces of glass. My breathing was unsteady and I was still covering my mouth. I knew the majority of the people in the corridor were watching but I couldn't think about that right now. I couldn't think about anything except the fact that in the midst of all this turmoil Charlie would actually leave me like that.

My eyes landed on Percy, walking through the corridor and then he looked up at me. All previous sadness disappeared from his eyes when he saw my expression and he looked concerned now. I whimpered a little, feeling my knees start to buckle and he rushed over, catching me before I fell.

"Hey hey, Silena look at me. Breathe. What's wrong? What happened?" He frowned worriedly, stroking my hair back with both hands as I grabbed at his hoodie desperately.

"Charlie dumped me." I sobbed.

"What?" He frowned in shock. "Why?" I loved this about Percy, even through all his pain he was here for me. He would comfort me even when he himself wasn't happy.

"He thinks that with Annabeth gone and me worrying about you two all the time, that I'm not committed to our relationship anymore." I sobbed again.

"Oh Sil, I'm so sorry." He sighed heavily. "It's my fault."

"No...no it's not. Don't say that, Percy." I shook my head.

"But it is." He frowned softly, wiping a tear from underneath my eye. "I'll try and talk to him." He said, letting me go and all I could do was nod before he took off down the corridor. I whimpered again, disappearing into the girl's bathroom. I needed to be alone and out in the corridor, like this, I felt like I was on a reality TV show.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

It was a beautiful autumn morning as I walked side by side with my mother through Central Park. Leaves covered the wide stone path in floods of vibrant oranges, yellows, reds and warm browns. It was getting more and more cold nowadays with every blow of the breeze.

I wore black heels, black tights and a navy blue peplum flare dress coat with the collar up around my neck. I wore black sunglasses because it was still sunny out but I'd pushed them to the top of my head. My mother wore the most gorgeous white winter coat, making her beauty seem effortless. One day I wanted to be a mom like her.

We chatted easily as we strolled through the park, leisurely taking our time on the journey to Athena Associates. I looked up at the trees above us, losing leaves and swaying in the gentle breeze. It was all so wonderful and the smell of the fresh air around us only made me breathe it all in even more.

I couldn't believe how utterly perfect my life was now. Who would have thought that the slave girl, who used to have no friends and no real family would end up with such a life as this? I sighed blissfully.

"Happy?" My mother smiled, linking her arm in mine.

I hummed in agreement. "Yes." I smiled warmly. "I still can't believe this is my life now. I don't see how it could be any more perfect."

She smiled softly, tightening her grip on me and leaning over to rest her head on the top of mine as we slowly walked, listening to the clicking of our heels on the ground. "I do." She suddenly murmured and I moved away to look up at her curiously.

"What?" I smiled.

She stroked my cheek softly and I saw concern in her eyes. I gulped a little at the sudden change in mood. "Sweetie, don't get me wrong, I love having you here with me and I know this life makes you happy and that makes me happy, but..." she sighed, "I know you're not completely content."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, using a soft voice and it wavered a little. I had a feeling that I knew where this was going.

She sighed once more. "Honey, I hear you crying yourself to sleep some nights." Her voice was soft as though she didn't want to strike a nerve. I froze up a little, gulping and looking away. "Is it because of Percy?"

I scrunched my eyes shut. "Mother, please..." I whispered but she stopped walking and gently pulled me around to face her. She lifted my chin up slowly and I had no choice but to look into her eyes. I'd never get used to the fact that every time I looked in her eyes it was like looking directly into my own.

"Annabeth, I know you miss him and you miss your friends too. It's not a sin to miss people. I'm sure if you just tried to talk to them they'd understand why you did what you did. They'll understand that you needed your space." She said softly but I didn't believe her.

I shook my head. "They wouldn't." I murmured. "I've been gone too long. They've probably forgotten all about me and if they haven't, they probably hate me." I sighed.

To be honest, my anger towards Percy and the others had evaporated weeks ago. I didn't even care that he lied to me, I just missed him. But I knew that if I contacted him he'd probably shun me for leaving like a coward and I couldn't put myself through that. I was too scared to go back there.

"You really think they'd hate you after everything you've been through?" She frowned sorrowfully and I could see the scepticism in her eyes.

"I don't know." I sighed.

Truthfully, I didn't because Percy had always said he cared about me and that he'd never leave me and Silena had always been very forgiving but I was too much of a coward to even try and apologise.

"But I know I don't want to see them." I said clearly. "Please mother, will you just support me on this?" I begged. "Please..."

She sighed before nodding slowly and planting a soft kiss to my forehead. I smiled softly at that and then we began to walk again, in silence this time though.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

"Mom?" I spoke softly a few moments later, wanting to lighten the mood and I'd always been curious about this.

"Hhmm?"

"How did you and Dad meet?" I asked, looking up at her curiously and she smiled turning to me now.

"It's a long story but I think we have time." She smiled and I felt excited all of a sudden to find out.

"Your father was a brilliant young man at your age. I remember admiring his intelligence when we were in the same classes in High School back in England. I never really spoke to him until we met Senior year at a party. He was looking at the Cambridge University website out front and I sat with him, talking about how I wanted to go there too." She smiled wistfully as though it was the most romantic thing in the world and I smiled at that. "Over the next few weeks we just clicked and he told me he couldn't afford to go to Cambridge so I helped him study and apply for a job and eventually helped him to raise the money for it because my parents were always rather wealthy. Of course, they didn't approve of him but I never let that stop me."

I giggled at that as we began walking down a busy road now, crossing through a red light before turning a corner and walking towards Athena Associates.

"I remember dancing with him at prom and kissing him under the stars. Gods, I loved him more than anything in the world." She smiled, looking up at the sky. "We both ended up going to Cambridge and then I had you—a little early—but it was perfect." She smiled, tightening her grip on me and I giggled a little.

"I was maybe in my early twenties and I remember your father's panicked face when I told him. Of course, I always wanted to keep you and that put a wedge between us because I shut myself away, thinking he'd never want to see me again but I was wrong. He came to my house one night, promising to use all his savings to buy us a house anywhere I wanted and we'd raise you like a proper family."

I smiled blissfully at that, imagining how happy she would have been at that very moment.

"I'd never loved anyone that much that day, until you came along on June 6th." She smiled and I giggled again happily with a tear in my eye. "So after college, we moved to London and we both became rather successful in our professions. I suppose you know the story from then onwards."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." I smiled, feeling like I knew my mother and father that much more now.

"It was." She smiled just as we reached Athena Associates.

We unlinked arms and I walked towards the revolving door only to turn back and find her snapping a photo of me on her phone just as I began to push the door open. I found myself smiling uncontrollably before I yelled at her to stop.

She giggled coming over to show me the photo. "This is so going on your Instagram." She clapped excitedly as we walked inside. I laughed a little at that.

Instagram had never been my choice of social media before now. I used to hate it, thinking it was just a place for people to be fake, pretend they were happy and popular when in reality, 70% of their follower count was either bought or consisting of complete strangers.

Nowadays, though I'd begun to like it. When it starts to look nice with cute photos, it actually becomes quite enjoyable. It was a place for me to go back through and look at all my wonderful memories. I had yet to post one of me and my mother just to show everyone how absolutely stunning she is. I'm not ashamed to admit that I am extremely proud to have a mother like her. I'd scream it to the world, I don't care. I love her.

Talking about high follower counts…um, apparently, I'm one of those people now. No idea why, how, who, when—whaaaaat?

Genuinely, it must be a glitch in the system. I had over a thousand followers and counting. Of course, I only accepted people I knew but it seemed that every single Goode student was following me now.

Most of my photos got over two hundred likes and a tonne of people were messaging me on Snapchat asking me how life was and whether I was ever coming back to Goode. I never answered them though, they kinda freaked me out, how everyone was suddenly so interested in my life.

"Fine." I giggled as we took the lift and rose up into the sky-high magnificent building where I'd been spending the past few amazing days working.

I watched as the pedestrians, below, shrank smaller and smaller out the glass window and we rose higher and higher into the sky.

We ascended from the bottom, where dreams are born, to the top where they come true. And I looked out over the city, thinking that nothing could ever be this perfect.

Nothing at all.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **5th November**

So it was Guy Fawkes Night as I'm told today. It's really an English tradition, they don't really celebrate it here in America but my mother said they always celebrated it to remember where they came from and that made me more than happy to join in. Besides, it involved, fireworks, bonfires, barbeques and who in their right mind would argue with that?

The night was amazing, many people came, distant relatives from the UK and close friends, none of which I recognised but they all welcomed me as part of the family. I never felt like I'd belonged anywhere more in my entire life.

I wore black leggings, a white top and a long brown cardigan under a long black trench coat with gold buttons down the sleeves and front. I had my converses on and my hair was done up in a messy bun. I wrapped a cream coloured woolly scarf around me and pulled some black gloves over my fingers. It was seriously cold tonight but the glistening fireworks exploding above me like a thousand paint splatters across the sky were enough to keep me outside.

I sat with Bobbie and Matthew on the terrace steps as we looked up in wonder at the sky. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Oooo look at that one!" Bobbie cried pointing at a sparkly golden Catharine wheel.

"And that one!" Matthew grinned, pointing at a purple Peony.

I laughed happily as we took in turns to point out the best ones and take photos on my new iPhone. Yes, my amazing mother had bought me the latest rose gold iPhone. I cannot even express my excitement about that. The camera on this thing is so much better, I can't even tell you.

Later, we pulled out some sparklers and ran across the garden, writing our names in shimmering sparkles and drawing patterns in the sky. I laughed happily as I chased the both of them around the flower beds and bushes and in and out of the trees. The garden was infinite, we could have run for days and never have even reached the end of it.

I managed to escape them a few moments later after they'd tried to attack me with a bunch of sparklers. They were a little crazy like that but I just laughed it off. I walked up the terrace steps and found my mum sitting on the wall with a wine glass in her hand as she watched the sky. There were more fireworks going off now and she was looking up at them in wonder. I smiled, joining her happily.

"And where have you been?" She grinned.

"Trying to escape Bobbie and Matthew." I giggled with a shrug.

A waiter came over and offered me a glass of red wine which I took gratefully. I started appreciating luxuries like wine more and more now. Not that I drank it all the time but my mother was a bit of an expert on wine. I drank it occasionally now and actually liked the taste.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She smiled looking up at a load of pink and orange chrysanthemum fireworks.

"Just so." I smiled, sipping the wine tentatively. "I can't remember the last time I saw a firework in person." I murmured wistfully as if I couldn't get enough of this moment and I couldn't.

"Well get used to because I'll drag you back here for tonight every year even when you do move out." She smiled, taking my hand in hers and I smiled warmly back at her.

"Of course, you will." I giggled and with that, we both looked up at the fireworks once more, watching the vibrant colours dance across the night sky. And it was the perfect end to the perfect colourful night.

Well, it would have been, if it wasn't for one tiny detail. _Percy._

I sighed, wistfully staring up at the stars and the fireworks—looking at the people laughing and cheering around me. Everything seemed to slow down now, like I was in another time dimension. And I could see every tiny detail around me—the huge grins on my brother's faces, the clink of wine glasses together, the brush of pink across the cold cheeks of the guests—even the blow of the wind over the trees.

So much detail and yet the one detail I really wanted wasn't here. And all of a sudden the waves of happiness that had been hitting me over the past few days were completely drowned in a storm of tears.

My mind would only think of one thing now; not the excitement of being a sibling, not the content of living in a beautiful house and a beautiful world, not the elatedness of connecting with my long-lost mother—no, my mind was frozen solid on one thing and one thing alone.

How completely and utterly I was in love with Percy. Still. How without him, I just felt a great, big, vast emptiness.

 _And it consumed me._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Aaaaaawwww Annie! It's okay, you'll see him again soon. Well actually you won't, it'll be a LONG time before you see him again but don't worry readers, time will move much quicker for you.**

 **There's only one more chapter to go before the BIG REUNION!**

 **Anyways, what did you think of this one. I kinda liked writing that whole group squabbling session, that was quite sad but entertaining. I'm evil - I know ;)**

 **Also, I like moody Percy.**

 **I know most of you are probably mentally screaming at me for breaking up Charlena but don't worry, they'll be together again real soon.**

 **Tell me what you thought about all the different little stages in this chapter, it was quite fast paced in terms of physical dates. We went from the 22nd of October to the 5th of November in one chapter! Well, a lot needed to happen.**

* * *

 **KriKri** \- Aaaww, thanks chica! Omg, you know Latin, that's really cool. I used to know a little but I've pretty much forgotten it all now. Thanks for introducing me to Dodie, btw. You're right, she has such a calming, beautiful voice. I really want to find a place for 'Sick of Losing Soulmates' somewhere in Dreams. In answer to your question, I would love to be a daughter of Poseidon or Aphrodite but a lot of my personality traits suit Apollo - energetic, lover of music, childish etc. ~ AWG xoxo

 **Dicxon Phoon** \- Hi Dicxon, I'm glad you "accidentally" found my story and that you liked it! I'm also kinda happy about the fact you picked up on Percy's dorkiness and the facade he uses because he really does. Thank you so much.

 **PeriwinkleLuv9** \- Hey Jilly! Yay, you liked Mumma Chase and the twins. I really wanted to create the most tight-knit family. Do you mean you want Annabeth to get closer to Percy? Because you're right, they did seem much closer in Memories but don't worry, they're going to be practically inseparable very soon! ;) Lots of love ~ AWG

**DracoErebos** \- Thank you! Yes, I'm so glad we finally got to the bit where we can say 'adios Helen, you've been an absolute bitch'. I know, I'm soorrrryy. They'll be reunited real soon, I promise. Also, sorry I didn't update on Wednesday.

 **Redgoop3** \- Thank you! The kiss is real soon ;) Yep, there will be some more of Rafaello very soon, (btw thank you for practically being the first person to spell his name correctly!)

 **Jessica L xxx** \- Yes, yes, yes aaand yes ;) ~ AWG xxx

 **Nicholas son of Poseidon** \- Thank you so much for the review, Nicholas! It makes me so so happy. Thanks for being an awesome reviewer and I hope you liked the new chapter.

* * *

 **See you guys tomorrow with Chapter 8! (Hopefully my wifi will be working then.)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ AWG xx**


	8. I miss you

**~Hey Angels ~**

 **It's Memory Monday! - I'm still gonna call it that because even though this book is called Dreams, the whole series is the "Memories series".**

 **Plus Memory Monday has got a certain ring to it me thinks ;)**

* * *

 **greekdemigodwannabe **\- Thanks girly! Glad you liked the outfits. I knooow, the reunion is after this chapter and I'm so excited. Also, yeah, Charlena forever. I feel evil for even breaking them up for a second. ~ AWG xoxo

 **Cinder Luna** \- I'm evil - that's why I broke them up ;) Tell me about it, I pin all her outfits on one Pinterest board and just fangirl over it all the time. They will be back together in the next chapter, promise. Big reunion and all! Love you girly ~ AWG

 **gracebrownhillx** \- WELCOME to the family, my lovely! Thank you so much and it's nice to see another pro-Rafaello reader (plus you spell his name correctly) because he's actually one of my favs. I know, Silena's got it pretty tough right now but I'll make her happy again soon. I'm excited for you to read the BIG REUNION too ~ AWG xx

 **Katie Rollings** \- Totally get where you're coming from. Don't worry this chapter explains everything and shows how uncomfortable Annabeth is in having people serve her rather than the other way around. You'll see what I mean ;) Thanks for your honesty, it's always appreciated ~ AWG x

 **Dimitri Jinx** \- Aaaww, Ily too! Your faith in me, gives me faith in myself and I seriously need that so thanks for everything girly. And yeah...shit went dooown in the last chappie. Yeah, I feel the agony even when I'm writing it but the agony now makes the emotional feels even better later. Oh and yes don't worry, THE BIG REUNION, is in the next chapter which I wil definitely post before I take a break. I'm not that cruel ;) P.s. Greatly anticipating your pm but not rushing you bc I know how difficult it is to keep on top of pms Lots of love ~ your girl, AWG

* * *

 **Enjoy some major dramaaa ;)**

 **Plus SILENA POV! Eeeeek x**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **I miss you**

 **Silena POV**

 **Saturday 12th December**

So, I guess it's been a little over seven weeks since Annabeth left—seven weeks of torture.

Maybe I'm exaggerating a little. We were coping, you know. We were patching things up, but Percy was still utterly miserable. I can't remember the last time he was truly being himself since that awful, awful day.

I walked into Starbucks with Jason, we were going to meet Piper and Thalia in Central Park and they sent us to pick up the coffee. I was still depressed about Charlie leaving me but I tried my best not to show that in front of the others. With the Percy and Annabeth problem still in full swing, the last thing our group needed was another messy break up or we would just fall apart. We were still friends, I guess, but it was awkward whenever we found ourselves alone together and I hated it.

I sighed as we stood at the back of the queue and waited impatiently. The thing I like about Jason was that he didn't pry. He knew I was upset about the whole Charlie thing but he wouldn't question me about it, he would just act normal and treat me normally and I needed that right now.

A few moments later, something caught my eye; a girl, maybe around my age, possibly a little older, walked into the cafe, skipping the queue and going straight to the front. I would've been annoyed but there was something fascinating about her. She had a certain confidence but elegance to her walk. That walk belonged on a run way. She carried herself with such poise it almost made me jealous and her outfit...don't even get me started on that.

She must be rich, I thought. She wore warm winter clothing; dark navy skinny jeans, a burgundy coloured blazer and black suede pointy heeled pumps. A big navy scarf with lines of red, white, blue and yellow tartan was wrapped snuggly around her neck. She carried an expensive looking burgundy leather handbag and her blonde hair was done up in a gorgeous, volumous messy bun.

She had her phone out, it was the latest rose gold iPhone, same as me, and she looked as though she was about to call someone while she waited for someone to serve her. A guy, probably in his late teens, came over almost instantly holding up a brown paper bag and a coffee cup to her with a crazy grin on his face. I could see she came here often and this guy was head over heels for her. To be honest, she made most heads in the cafe turn, even Jason was gawking at her a little. I mean, so was I, so I don't blame him.

"Thank you, Daniel." She said in a beautifully tuneful but elegant voice and for a second I thought I recognised it.

No. It couldn't be...could it?

At that moment, she turned around and I saw her. It _was_. Oh my Gods, it was her.

 _Annabeth Chase._

She looked good. Scratch that, she looked better than good, she looked amazing. What had happened to her?

She tucked the paper bag into her handbag and held her coffee cup in her hand which was covered in a stylish black glove that complimented her long, dainty fingers. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked out, holding her phone up to her ear and speaking elegantly through the phone. It sounded as though she meant business and was running her own company or something. She pulled a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and both Jason and I stared at her in shock as we watched her leave, utterly speechless.

Jason took our order in his hands and I managed to snap myself out of it and run after her with him at my tail. I just couldn't believe that the woman standing out there was actually Annabeth. We burst out onto the street and she was standing by the road with the phone to her ear.

"We need the designs by next Friday, Johnny, or they won't be involved in this year's plan." She said in a voice full of intelligence, experience and authority but still kindness. "I can give you an extension if you manage to draw up the details first... No I'm afraid not...we can't do that. I suppose we could possibly—"

"A-Annabeth?" I stuttered, a little awe struck just from looking at her.

There was no denying that, as she turned to me and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, she was absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, the most beautiful, gorgeous young woman I'd ever seen. She was even more beautiful than Audrey Hepburn and she'd been my role model since the age of five.

"Whoa." Jason mumbled.

Her eyes widened in shock and she murmured, "I'll call you back, Johnny", before slowly dropping her arm.

 _Silence._

"Hi." She murmured.

"Um...hi?" I said, a little unsure of how to even react to this situation. Jason managed a slow wave as he gawped at her, eyes wide.

"What brings you two here?" She asked, trying to break the silence.

"I could ask you the same thing." I frowned. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. What happened to you? You look...you look..." I couldn't find the words.

"Different..." Jason finished a little dazedly.

"What he means is you look stunning. What happened? I thought that Helen—" I said hurriedly, trying to get everything I'd been meaning to say to her out all at once.

"I met my mother." She cut me off.

"Y-you...you what?" I gasped, stepping towards her a little.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I live with my real mother now with my two step brothers Bobbie and Matthew. They're both four and twins." She smiled as if she was the happiest girl alive and I didn't doubt that.

She had a certain glow that I hadn't seen in her in years. She looked really _really_ happy and that made me happy but also a little sad. While we were all miserable, here she was having the time of her life and walking around like a frickin' supermodel.

"Annabeth..." I breathed. "That's wonderful."

"I am very lucky." She murmured, walking over to us now and stopping maybe a metre away. "Long story short, Helen's in jail, I legally belong to my mother now and I work at the firm with her." She smiled modestly but she should've been more proud of herself.

What she was saying was amazing. She was only 16 and already working for a billion-dollar company which was probably the most famous architecture firm in the entire world.

"Wow." Jason said and I nodded in agreement, a little star struck.

"So how are you doing?" She smiled.

"Honestly?" I sighed. "Not all that great. Seems like you're the one who got off easy from all this." Her smile suddenly faded and she looked at me with concern and guilt.

"What do you mean?" She said softly.

"Percy misses you." Jason told her for me which I was grateful for, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get it out by myself.

She gulped and her face fell. For that split second, I saw it in her eyes; through that strong confident new character of hers she was still the same Annabeth and she still loved Percy more than life itself. She missed him too, I was sure of it.

"We all do." I murmured. "I've been so worried. I thought maybe Helen kidnapped you or something. I tried calling, I went over to your house but it was for sale. Our whole group is falling apart now that Percy is like a walking disaster. He's just not the same without you, Annabeth. I'm getting seriously worried about him, this whole thing is killing him."

She caught her breath in shock, clutching her coffee tightly. "I...I didn't know." She whispered.

"Well, it's not your concern. You look like you're doing just fine on your own, so you can go back to your fashionable life and leave us out of it if you want." Jason frowned, putting my thoughts into words but in a harsher tone than I would have used.

"No, it's not like that." She said desperately, before sighing heavily. "I...I miss him too. I miss all of you. It's just...with all the drama, it was nice to just get away for a while. Please try to understand things from my point of view." She said politely in her soft voice. That voice could send a crying baby to sleep in a matter of seconds and at that moment, I couldn't stop thinking about how good a mother Annabeth would make.

"I do." I smiled. "You needed a break and I'm so happy you found your family. No one deserves it more than you."

She smiled, taking my hand in her gloved one. "Thank you...both of you. I'm glad you came to talk to me. You have no idea how hard it's been being away from you guys. I missed you so much."

A tear flooded my eye and she saw. "Aw Sil, come here you." She smiled, pulling me into her and we wrapped our arms around each other. She didn't just look amazing, she smelt amazing too, like a floral, fresh scent. I recognised her Victoria Secret perfume and maybe jojoba oil in her hair, I wasn't too sure but it smelt amazing.

To mine and Jason's surprise, she pulled him into a hug next but he happily obliged and I smiled at them. Look at her with this new confidence. It was so nice to see little Annabeth growing into a young lady.

When she pulled away, Jason was left in a bit of a daze. She didn't even seem to notice his expression. She'd probably never understand the effect she had on guys. I will not be telling Piper about this later...

"So...where are you guys headed? Can I give you a ride?" She smiled brightly.

God, she had a beautiful smile with perfectly straight and gleaming white teeth.

"Wait...you drive?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

She giggled. "I do now, thanks to my mother. She really is the most amazing person you'll ever meet." She smiled blissfully.

"Well, I'd love to see her someday." I smiled up at her.

Did I mention she's slightly taller than me now in those gorgeous heels? Which, by the way, she totally rocked. She walked in them so easily, like it was second nature.

"Oh, you must." She smiled, her words so articulate and elegant, it was quite stunning actually.

Okay, I seriously need to stop fangirling over my own best friend.

"My car's just down this road." She pointed and we followed her down the sidewalk.

It was a stylish, expensive looking white Audi R8 convertible and the seats were of a matt black leather material. I got in the passenger seat, Jason got in the back and she took the driver's seat.

"Where to?" She asked, adjusting her wing mirror and turning the car keys.

"Central Park." I smiled. "We're meeting Thalia and Piper there."

She smiled, sliding on her sunglasses and driving away. She made everything look so natural but cool and stylish at the same time.

"So...when are you gonna come see us again?" I asked cautiously. "I know you're done with school but I was just wondering, you know, I don't want this to be the last time I see you." I murmured as she pulled out and drove off.

"Me neither." She sighed, turning a corner. I started admiring her make up now, it looked gorgeous. "I promise I'll come and see you before the school year finishes."

"Year?" I whined.

"Be patient with me, Sil." She smiled. "I'm trying here. This has been hard for me too you know. Only a month ago I had an addiction to Adderall, I found out that one of my best friends was lying to my face and then my stepmother burned all my possessions. I left home with practically nothing. It's been a weird couple of weeks for me." She took a breath.

I sighed. "I'm sorry...I guess I didn't fully understand how you were feeling because I was too wrapped up in what it was doing to the group." I mumbled, guiltily.

"Hey." She smiled, taking my hand. "You were just worried about your friends. I understand that. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

"Well, when you're ready will you come see us? I don't care if it takes a week or a month or more as long as I see you again." I smiled brightly.

"Of course," she smiled, "I'll come see all of you." She added, pulling up her sunglasses and smiling at a grinning Jason in the wing mirror.

"So, tell me more about your mother." I smiled. "Where does she live? What are Bobbie and Matthew like?"

"Oh, Silena it's simply wonderful." She smiled. "Her house is the biggest I've ever seen with a huge electric gate entrance and a fountain and pillars and chandeliers and the architecture is just incredible. She designed all of it herself and the gardens are just breathtaking. It's so big, you could spend hours walking around it and still not see everything." I giggled at that. "And Bobbie and Matthew are amazing. A little troublesome..." She giggled. "But I love them." She smiled happily. "You know they taught me how to ride a penny board." She flashed a smile at me.

"No way." I grinned and she nodded.

"You're looking at a pro penny-boarder here." She smirked sarcastically.

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Hey." She scowled jokily, making us both laugh.

"Piper loves those... Percy taught her to ride them in Greece." I smiled wistfully, thinking about the picture on Percy's Facebook profile. I could see her trying to smile but I saw right through it.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

We arrived at Central Park all too soon and it was time to say goodbye. She took her coffee cup and held it up to her lips blowing on it slightly and at that moment I took her phone and snapped a picture.

She just looked so beautiful, how could I not?

"Hey." She scowled at me.

"What?" I smiled. "You were doing a model pose I had to."

"I was not doing a model pose." She rolled her eyes.

"No, it was just your normal beautiful face." I smiled making her blush and look back at her coffee with a gorgeous lip smile. I took another picture before she snatched it off me as the three of us laughed.

"Promise me you'll upload that on Instagram." I pressed, not backing down even when she groaned. "Promise!" I eyed her and she eventually gave in.

"Fine." She sighed. "Now get out of the car, you're keeping poor Piper and Thalia waiting."

"Oh, they won't mind." Jason waved me off, leaping out of the car in one quick motion.

I looked back at her but I couldn't hide the sadness in my eyes. I wasn't ready to say goodbye now—not just yet.

"I'll miss you..." I whispered, wanting to ask her to come join us but I knew she was a busy girl nowadays and probably had places to go and important people to meet. She frowned sorrowfully before setting her coffee down and pulling me into a tight embrace.

 **Song Tribute: [Reprise – Ralf Wengenmayr]**

"I love you...you know that, right?" She murmured in my ear and I sobbed.

"I love you too." I smiled, pulling her into me more tightly and all too soon she pulled away and I had to get out of the car.

"Cheer up, Silena. I'm coming to see you, I promise." She gave me a genuine smile but I couldn't return it.

"How can I cheer up when on top of my boyfriend leaving me, my best friend is leaving me for God knows how long?" I didn't mean for it to slip out but it just did. I felt bad instantly. I didn't want to be seeking attention right now. Annabeth had been through a lot, she didn't deserve me being difficult like this with her. Her eyes widened in shock and they were full of guilt and sadness which just made me feel even worse.

"Forget I said anything." I shook my head, managing a smile. "It was so nice to see you again. Did I mention you look beautiful?" I smiled at her. "Doesn't she Jason?"

He shrugged, nodding his head as if to 'yeah she kinda is' and I smiled at him. Annabeth looked utterly shocked. She didn't even know how beautiful she was and it was annoying.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." I smiled sorrowfully, leaving her speechless as Jason and I walked into the park together. She drove away a few moments later.

We found Thalia and Piper sitting cross-legged together in a grassy area underneath an old oak tree.

"What took you two so long?" Thalia scowled. "Why do you both look so happy?"

"You'll never guess who we just met." Jason grinned as we sat down with them.

"Who?" Piper frowned curiously.

"Annabeth." I smiled. "She looked amazing, girls...you should have seen her." I started and then Jason and I both told them everything, from the first shocking moment when we both saw her in the cafe, to the car journey, to the story about her mother and stepbrothers and everything in between.

I can't even begin to explain how good it felt to see her again and be able to talk about her without feeling a lump in my throat. For the first time in weeks, I felt hopeful because I knew...I just knew that everything was going to turn out alright

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

"My lady, are you alright?" Amara asked worriedly coming over to me. I was sobbing silent tears on the sofa in the living room in my pyjamas. I had tried to spill my emotions onto the pillow on my bed, letting out a muffled scream but it just left me exhausted and my head aching. I had come here to spill my emotions a little more peacefully I guess.

"Y-yes, thank you." I breathed. "I'm fine. I just need a m-minute." I told her in a shaky voice as I sniffled a little.

"Shall I make you some hot cocoa?"

"Aw, no Amara. That's very kind of you but it's getting late, you should go home to your family. You work yourself too hard." I smiled softly.

"Oh, but I haven't finished tidying—"

"The place looks wonderful and I can tidy up any last bits and pieces." I assured her. I often went around tidying things to make her and the staff's job easier anyway. It's just one of those things I did and always would do.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"Quite sure. Please, go home. I'll be alright, I promise."

"Very well." She smiled coming over to take my hand and kiss the top of my head affectionately. "Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." She whispered, and I gasped before she turned to leave.

Silence.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. After seeing Silena and Jason today, it just made me realise how much I'd missed them and how much I missed _him._ It broke my heart when they told me that he was in pain because he missed me. It had literally broken it in two.

I missed him so much, I wanted to burst out the door and run all the way to his house just to see him again but I knew I couldn't. I had promised I'd come see Silena, Jason and the others but I hadn't promised to see Percy and that was for the best because;

a) Rafael told me to stay away,

b) it's too painful being around someone who will never love you back and,

c) I wasn't sure I was ready to see him again after our last argument. I had found out that we used to be boyfriend and girlfriend after all.

But mostly, d) I was being a coward.

"Annabeth?" My mother said in a soft voice, gliding over to me and sitting beside me on the sofa. "Honey, what's wrong?"

 **Song Tribute: [Wild Horses – The Sundays]**

"I miss him mother...I miss him so much." I sobbed, crying a little now and she shushed me, pulling me into her comforting arms and I felt the warmth instantly.

"Aw, honey, love isn't always easy." She murmured stroking my head as I curled up with her on the sofa. "If Percy truly cares for you, he'll give you space to think and when you're ready you can go see him if you like. But you don't have to. It's your choice, my darling. No one's forcing you to do anything you don't want to do." She said in a caring, motherly voice and I sobbed into her silver silk nightgown.

She sat there with me late into the night, stroking my hair soothingly and telling me everything would be alright.

For a moment, I felt better but the second I went to bed alone I felt the loneliness again and I knew...I just knew that there was nothing and no one that could make me stop missing him. I was still in love with Percy Jackson and no metal on this earth was going to change that.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Thursday 24th December**

December came, and it was Christmas Eve before I knew it. I still missed them every day and by them I mostly mean Percy. It's hard to explain, I was happy here, really happy but it still felt like a part of me was missing. Some part of me said that tonight was going to be the best Christmas Eve ever and I believed that but another part of me wouldn't shut up about the fact that I wished Percy were here.

I sat in the bay window of my bedroom in a bathrobe, having had a pretty big cleansing, beauty day. I would be attending the Christmas ball my mother hosts here every year. Hundreds of people come to dance and chat and whatever I guess. So, mom had gone all out with the preparation.

We'd spent almost the entire morning at a spa, relaxing and getting beauty treatment from head to toe. I got my hair done by a private stylist at one of the salons you'd look at and think only wealthy people would make it through those doors. I got a few highlights and honey tones along with a little trim and a full wash. When that was over, we went for manis and pedis and then a nice lunch.

So, I'd just taken a shower, gotten my makeup done by a professional artist and was waiting for my dress to arrive. I was nervous, my mother had picked it out and knowing her, she'd probably gone overboard. With that thought, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called, getting down from the window and crossing the room as Amara came in. I stopped in the middle of the room and smiled at her. "Amara." I said cheerfully.

"Your dress has arrived, my lady." She smiled, almost leaping with excitement when she held up a dress box. "Shall we take a look?"

"Lets." I grinned and we both bounded over to my four post king size bed.

She gently laid the dress box on the duvet and stepped back for me to open it. It was a fancy looking thing with a glossy white coating and a French brand name written in swirly black italics on the front, that I could pretty much translate. My mother spoke fluent French so I'd gotten pretty acquainted with the language and it was easy to pick it up after taking it only a year ago.

With a breath, I carefully lifted the lid and looked inside. I bit my lip when I saw the sparkly gold fabric, it was hard to miss. It was so sparkly, you'd probably see it a mile away. I lifted the dress carefully in my fingers and laid it out flat on the bed. It was a gold sequin, backless, split side evening dress. The thing looked so stylish and expensive it almost seemed to gush liquid gold.

Okay, there is no way I am wearing this thing. It'll be hell on Earth before anyone catches me squeezing my way into that skin-tight fabric. I'd look like a walking glitter ball. Forget the dress Drew and Rachel made me wear the night of the house party, this dress was just on a whole new level. Not to mention that it came with a pair of gold leather ankle strap sandal heels.

"I cannot pull that off." I said.

She smiled, hugging my shoulders tightly. "Yes, you can." She grinned, snatching up the dress and me before dragging us over to a screen in the far corner of the room for me to change. I sighed, reluctantly going behind it to do just that.

However tight the dress looked at first, it slipped on surprisingly neatly over my small figure. It was bodycon-tight from the chest, all the way down to my upper thighs and then it flowed down loosely, leaving a trail along the floor. I'd trip over it sooner or later, I thought. It had thin spaghetti straps and a slight plunging V-neckline.

I strapped on the heels and reluctantly came out from behind the screen for Amara to see. "Beautiful!" She clapped excitedly.

I blushed, walking over to the mirror on the wardrobe to get a look at myself. My hair flowed down my back in light curls, the stylist had put some product in it so it looked more volumous and neatly styled than usual. My makeup was natural with full coverage, a nude pink lip and brown eyeshadows but she'd added a little gold in there to make them 'pop'. My contour and highlight were done expertly, you would think my cheekbones really looked like this.

However, it wasn't really my hair or my makeup that I was looking at. I was looking at the dress. This utterly breath-taking dress. There was no question about it, it was absolutely gorgeous. One of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. And although it wasn't me staring back in that mirror, I still felt some sort of confidence boost that I could actually pull of a garment like this.

It hugged my curves and slid down my hips so smoothly it was like liquid gold. The slit came up to my mid-left thigh, showing a little bit of leg and I suspected it would show more when I walked.

I wasn't too happy about the fact that it was entirely backless, and I mean all the way down to just slightly above my hips, backless but it was a small price to pay for such a beautiful dress. It made me look older. Much older. By at least three or four years, I would say.

It was weird. I could probably just about pass as Percy Jackson's girlfriend in this dress. That thought made me catch my breath. I couldn't be thinking about things like that. Not now. Never again.

"You look stunning." Amara smiled. "The party should be starting soon." I panicked a little then. A lot of people were coming to this event, people that would want to see me; distant family, business partners, friends of my mom's. I wanted to make her proud. I couldn't mess things up.

"You'll be fine poppet." She said comfortingly, handing me some gold dangle earrings. I smiled gratefully, leaning towards the mirror to put them on. My eyes caught on the silver 'P' hanging around my neck. I hadn't been able to take it off when I'd officially left and I could hardly bring myself to do it now.

I still felt close to him this way. With a nervous gulp, I reached back and unclipped it before setting it gently on my dressing table. It didn't go with the dress and it would still be here when I got back, I told myself.

I took a deep, shaky breath, looking at myself in front of the mirror and smoothing my dress down at my hips. "You look beautiful." I suddenly heard my mother's voice as she glided over to me in her own stunning black ball gown. Amara had disappeared out of the room already. "Now there are a lot of young men out there so you be careful." She raised her eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"Yes, mother." I rolled my eyes.

She stroked my newly styled wavy hair. The stylist had done a really good job; my hair looked so glossy and smooth that there didn't seem to be a hair out of place.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." She smiled wrapping her arms around my bare shoulders from behind. "You've turned into your own woman over the past few weeks."

A tear came to my eye and I smiled at her happily in the mirror. "Thanks, mom...that means the world to me." I murmured.

She smiled. "Now...ready to face the music? There are photographers, you know."

I smiled. "It wouldn't be your party without photographers now, would it?" We both grinned at one another before I reluctantly let her touch up my nude-pink lipstick.

"There." She smiled. "Perfect."

"Come on." I rolled my eyes, dragging her out and down the corridor.

Heads turned almost everywhere I looked and people watched us in awe as we descended the marble staircase side by side.

"The worst is over." She smiled once we'd reached the bottom and I sighed in relief. Even if I'd gained some confidence over the past few months I still got a little scared in the limelight.

Bobbie and Matthew came over to me in their cute smart little suits. They both took my hand dragging me towards the dance floor. Apparently, I'd promised them the first dance. I giggled as the classical music began to play and we glided around the ballroom floor together.

"May I cut in?" A male voice asked politely and I turned to see none other than Poseidon standing beside me in a smart, expensive looking suit. I looked at him in shock.

"Poseidon?" I gasped.

"Care to dance?" He held out a hand and I smiled taking it willingly.

"Go find mom." I murmured to Bobbie and Matthew, stroking their heads affectionately and watching them run off, probably not to find her but to go and wreak havoc elsewhere.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he placed his on my waist. It wasn't really awkward it was more of like a father-daughter dance which felt weird because he wasn't my father. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me because some part of me still believed in that dream I'd had months ago where I'd dreamt of marrying Percy.

Percy, the eighteen-year-old I was totally crushing on. That hit me slightly; he's two years older than me. Sometimes I forget that.

"You look beautiful, kid." He smiled kindly and I thanked him modestly. A part of me hoped that if he was here...maybe Percy was too. As if reading my thoughts his face fell a little in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, pet, he's not here tonight. He's spending Christmas with his mom this year." He smiled at me kindly. I sighed, nodding my head understandingly.

"Cheer up, I'm sure he would have come if he could." He said spinning me around and my dress flew out around me as we danced around the room. I wasn't really nervous to dance in front of these people because firstly they were all mostly strangers to me and secondly my mother had taught me to dance properly.

"I disagree but thank you." I smiled politely.

He sighed. "Don't doubt my son's affections for you, Annabeth. They go far beyond what you can imagine."

I caught my breath a little in shock, not truly believing him but it caught me off guard nonetheless. We danced the rest of the dance in silence and it quickly came to an end. He bowed and I curtsied low down before we both parted ways.

I glided through the busy hallway, occasionally being stopped by strangers who would compliment me on my dress or talk about my 'wonderful' work at Athena Associates. I felt flattered but also that I didn't deserve all these compliments.

As I moved through the crowd, I turned my head, suddenly hearing a faint crashing sound and my eyes landed on Bobbie and Matthew who had accidentally spilled a bottle of wine and were now scrambling away like mice but the evidence of red stains was already clear on their white shirts. Mother would give them hell about that later. I couldn't stop smiling at that as I laughed to myself before turning back the way I was facing and walking around trying to find my mother.

A few dances later, I finally found her. "There you are." She smiled pulling me over. "Where have you been?"

"Well, I tried to find you but these boys kept asking me to dance and they wouldn't take no for an answer." I smiled.

She laughed, stroking my cheek affectionately and handing me a glass of wine which I sipped tentatively. I still liked wine but I still only drank it on special occasions. I'd never been into the whole getting drunk type thing. My first experience at Drew's party had been enough to last me a lifetime. Oh, don't even get me started on that.

 **Song Tribute: [Christmas Lights – Coldplay]**

Later that evening, Bobbie and Matthew took me outside to play in the garden. It was dark but the grounds were lit up by hundreds of Christmas lights, giving it a magical glow. It was cold but it wasn't snowing. I hoped it would tonight so that we'd get a white Christmas.

We danced together and I spun around in my gown happily. We began playing soccer in which I had to lift my dress up and take my shoes off to play but it was fun nonetheless. Matthew would do the commentary as he dribbled the ball down the line and Bobbie and I would both roll our eyes before we'd tackle him.

"You sir, are a little troublemaker." I smirked in Matthew's face, stroking the tip of his nose with my index finger and he grinned up at me.

"Annie, will you teach us the name of the stars? Mommy says you know them." Bobbie asked curiously and I smiled at him, kneeling down to their level as my dress flowed out around me. I took both their hands and looked up at the sky as I began to teach them about the constellations. When my eyes landed on Perseus, I sighed sorrowfully.

"What is it?" Bobbie asked worriedly.

I smiled at him before turning back to the sky. "You see that one there? That's Perseus." I murmured.

"You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't you?" Matthew sighed sympathetically. They'd both overheard me talking about Percy to my mother one night and I guess I didn't really have the strength to deny it anymore.

"I am." I sighed.

"Why don't you just go see him?" Bobbie frowned at me in confusion, he was just too young to understand.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Bobbie." I sighed, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Now...why don't we get back to the party? I hear they're serving chocolate dessert." I grinned at them and with that, their eyes lit up and they stumbled away towards the dining room. I giggled watching them go before I picked up my own shoes and began walking back inside.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

The party was coming to an end, my mother was saying goodbye to the last of the guests at the front door and I spent my time collecting up the empty champagne glasses. There were quite a few and there were plenty of waiters to do the job for me, but I couldn't help relapsing back into old ways.

All my life, I'd learned to clean up after myself, to do all the chores, to follow orders. It was mentally built into my head—an identity I could never really escape and I didn't want to. This was who I was. And having people serving me rather than the other way around never really felt right to me. It gave me an unsettling feeling in my stomach and there was always that pull in my gut, urging me to get up and help them.

"Here, let me take those for you." A young male waiter said with brown hair and pretty eyes.

"Oh, it's no trouble, really." I smiled up at him, holding three glasses in each hand. "But there are a couple more on the mantlepiece if you wouldn't mind grabbing those."

"Of course." He smiled, swiftly gliding over to pick them up expertly and together we took them into the kitchen.

When he pushed the door open for me, it was like entering a circus at the end of a show—post mania. There were dozens of staff, carrying in empty trays and bottles of wine, washing up in the sink and packing away clean dishes into the cupboards. It was a huge space.

The workers seemed rather startled by the way I waltzed in there, all ready to pick up some rubber gloves in my golden, glittery dress and start scrubbing.

"Don't worry, miss. Now you let me take those." An older woman smiled at me, reaching for my champagne glasses.

"Nonsense." I smiled. "I'll wash, you dry."

It wasn't long before, I was helping everyone out in the kitchen—folding up tablecloths, packing away cutlery, rinsing out the glasses and placing them back into the cupboards. All whilst I was learning the names of each and every staff member.

I wanted them to feel like I was just a regular girl like any one of them because I had been where they were many times. I wanted this place to feel like a community and it did and I loved it.

"Your mother's looking for you." The cute male waiter, whose name I now knew was Toby, said.

"Oh." I smiled, setting down a dirty food platter in the sink which was picked up by another staff member almost immediately. "Thank you, Toby." I called as I walked off to find my mother, noticing him wink at me as I went.

"Well aren't you a pretty sight." My mother grinned at me, standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at my dress and the bright yellow rubber gloves on my hands.

"It's a new trend I'm trying out." I posed. "Do you like it?"

"It's quite fetching." She chimed. "Come take a walk with me." She said and I handed my gloves to a lady who smiled gratefully, thanking me for my help. All the staff members shouted a "thank you" and I grinned, telling them all to have a wonderful Christmas.

My mother and I grabbed the thickest, longest, most fluffiest coats we could find in the cupboard by the front door before going out onto the terrace and sitting by the huge stone firepit. And as the roaring flames flickered and crackled, spewing up tiny sparks into the cold air, we chatted late into the night about nothing and everything.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I lay in bed later that night and I mean _later_ that night; the party had gone on for hours. I admit, I had fun, I really did, it was amazing but even with the huge amount of presents I'd received, the whole Poseidon thing and then the constellation thing with Bobbie and Matthew...with all that I couldn't help feeling a little disheartened.

It took me a few moments to realise I was crying because a small tear slipped down my cheekbone onto my pillow. I quickly wiped it away and sat up. I looked at the silver necklace sitting on the dressing table across the room and leaped out of bed to clip it back on. I stood in front of the mirror for a while, just holding the P between my fingers and trying to connect with him in every way I could. I tried to remember everything we'd gone through together but it just made me miss him even more.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Piper POV**

 **Tuesday 28th December**

So, Christmas had been and gone already. It hadn't been fun this year though because we usually met up as a group but with Percy all miserable and Silena and Beckendorf still broken up, celebrating just didn't seem like an option right now. Not to mention, my dad bailed on us again for an acting interview in Hollywood.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jason asked as he, Thalia, Silena and I stood outside his door.

"We haven't spoken all holiday...I wanna check he's alright." I said. Silena and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Jason sighed. "But don't be disheartened when he turns you away...because he will. We can't force him to be okay with what's going on."

"We know that Jason." Thalia sighed.

"The point is we're just here to check up on him...nothing else." Silena said, almost trying to convince herself.

The door opened and Sally appeared.

"What took you so long?" She cried, pulling me into the biggest mom hug ever and refusing to let go as if I was her last hope. I was shocked at first but quickly obliged because Sally always gave the best hugs.

"He's been an absolute mess recently, I don't know what to do." She sobbed into my shoulder and I pulled back to reassure her.

"Don't worry Sally, we'll talk to him and straighten all of this out."

She nodded. "He snuck out last night and didn't come back until four in the morning. I'd be careful though." She warned us as we came inside. "He's probably got a terrible hangover."

We all laughed a bit at that. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door but there was no answer. I knocked again but got the same response so after a while I gave up being polite and barged in there, guns at the ready and eyes blazing.

His room was a complete mess as usual but even messier now with clothes all over the floor. A few of his trophies were knocked on the floor as if they'd been the victim of a sudden outburst of anger. I winced a little at that.

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and he was lying in bed, wrapped up in the duvet like he wanted to stay like that forever. His curtains were tightly shut and the room was in a dreary dark state as if light blinded him nowadays. My heart sank. Sure, I knew he missed Annabeth but I didn't realise how bad it had gotten. I mean, he was practically pining for her. I'd never seen Percy pine for a girl. Never.

"Percy Jackson!" I yelled storming over to where he was sleeping in his bed. "What in the hell do you think you're doing with your life, hhmm?" I said, placing my hands on my hips and he groaned, turning to look at me wearily.

"Why is everybody shouting?" He moaned, rubbing his eye and pulling his covers up around him. I rolled my eyes and then yanked open the curtains to let the bright sunlight burst into the room. Percy made a weak noise, burying his face in the duvet because the light was too blinding for him and his hangover.

"Get up." I told him bluntly.

He moaned. "Leave me alone."

"Percy Jackson, you get up right now."

"Mom!" Percy called through his duvet.

"I'm not getting involved!" Sally shouted from the kitchen, making Percy groan.

"You can't keep wasting your life away over Annabeth. I know she was important to you but this is getting ridiculous." I scowled at him while the others stood in shock behind me.

He had the nerve to laugh. "I just simply can't go on." He motioned a dramatic fainting, holding the back of his hand to his forehead.

"This is serious, Percy." I frowned.

"Seriously Pips, I got drunk, I came back late so I'm sleeping in a bit. It's not the first time you've seen me like this. It's not like I'm going to get all depressed and jump off a bridge now that Annabeth's gone...jeez calm the fuck down." He said, rolling over to turn his back to me.

"Oh...well, that's...good." I said awkwardly, before sighing and sitting down at the edge of his bed. "But you still miss her?"

"Always." He murmured through the covers but I couldn't see his face now.

"She misses you too you know." I murmured and I heard him laughing softly.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Pips, but you don't need to lie."

"I'm telling the truth, Percy. She told Silena and Jason herself." I frowned.

"Have you seen the photos on Instagram?" He asked, shooting up and frowning at me. His messy but sexy bed hair stuck up on end and he ran a hand through it. His eyes were tired but still the gorgeous sea-green ones I remembered.

"What photos?" I frowned in confusion, looking back at the others but they all seemed to be just as confused as I was.

He smirked. "Take a look, and then tell me she misses me." He scoffed, using his chin to gesture towards his laptop on his desk before slumping back down into his bed and pulling the covers around himself.

I sighed, looking at the others before making my way over to his MacBook pro. I opened it up and logged into my Instagram. I didn't specifically know what I was looking for so I just searched for Annabeth's account. None of us were following her because she hadn't started using Instagram until very recently, I didn't even know about it until now. I'd almost completely forgotten she even had an account.

I found her account pretty quickly, seeing that she had uploaded a few new photos. I clicked on it and scrolled through them all. The others gathered around me and we all stared at the screen in shock with our jaws dropping practically all the way down to the floor.

3.5k followers and counting! That's almost as many as Percy and he had the highest follower count in school. I couldn't remember what is was currently but last time I checked it was something like 5 or 6k.

I clicked on her first photo. She was at what looked like a Christmas ball in an expensive looking mansion and gold glittery dress. It fitted perfectly and showed off her perfect figure. She looked absolutely stunning. Every bit of her, from her hair, to her face, to her dress, to her figure, was fit for the runway. She was dancing with two little boys whom I guessed were her stepbrothers, Bobbie and Matthew. She was smiling down at them and they danced so happily together. This one was already up to 1k likes and comments.

Another one was a close up of her walking in one direction but her head was turned back and she was smiling happily as if looking at someone she loved dearly. She looked so beautiful and her smile was to die for but the most shocking thing of all was that she seemed to glow in this picture. She just radiated happiness and good vibes which you wouldn't normally associate with a girl who'd been through as much as Annabeth had. This one had 3.1k likes!

I guessed people at school were really taking a liking to her now, especially since she was all the buzz at Goode, being the smart girl who'd dropped out of school to go and live and work with her semi-famous mom.

There was one of her outside with her brothers, playing soccer. I laughed a little at that one, seeing her lifting up her dress and grinning wildly as she dribbled the ball past her irritated brothers.

"She looks so beautiful." Silena whispered. "And that dress...where did she get it from?"

"Who gives a crap? The girl can play soccer, that's awesome." Thalia grinned.

There were more pictures of her from behind, kneeling in the grass with Bobbie and Matthew either side of her holding her hands and gazing up at the stars. They really were stunningly beautiful photos, they had to have had a professional at the party. She'd bunched a couple of them together on her feed.

I scrolled through some older ones, wondering why I'd never seen them before. There was one of her standing outside the Athena Associates building in black heels, tights and a navy blue dress coat with the collar up and she wore sunglasses. She looked so professional yet gorgeous at the same time. She was smiling back at the camera as her hand rested on a revolving door which she was just about to push and walk through. This had 1.5k likes and over a 300 comments.

There were a few at the beach, in Time Square and some with her mom who she was the spitting image of. Now I know where all that beauty comes from. I admired the next one of her playing with a sparkler at some sort of firework event, she was grinning in the golden light and it was effortlessly pretty.

She looked absolutely stunning in every single one of them but it was the last one that caught my eye. It was the one Silena had taken in the car the day they'd met her at the cafe.

It was a double picture so two were side by side. The one on the left was her blowing on the coffee with both hands wrapped around it. Her eyelashes looked so long from the side and her lips were pouted in a cute way as she blew on the hot liquid. The steam rose up around her and there was no doubt that the picture was absolutely beautiful. The other one was of her smiling at the coffee. Gods her smile was amazing. This one also had over 2.3k likes.

"This still doesn't change anything, Percy." I sighed, coming over to sit next to him again. "That was a good day for her and she was happy. That doesn't mean she doesn't miss you, besides those are pictures...pictures don't always show emotions within."

"Emotions within?" He laughed a little. "Thanks for the pep talk Shakespeare but you can all go now."

I sighed. "Don't shut us out, Percy. I miss her too you know."

It was silent for a while but slowly and surely, he started to sit up again. He frowned at me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." He murmured before pulling me into a hug which I happily responded to, throwing my arms tightly around him.

"Not forgiven, Kelp Head." Thalia called and he chuckled in my ear pulling away to look at her.

"You'll come around." He grinned, pulling back his covers and stepping out of bed. He wore grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. "Ooo." His eyes widened at the sight of a green apple on his bedside table and he tossed it up before catching it easily and taking a huge bite as he walked past her. "Everyone comes around to the Jackson eventually." He smirked, walking out the door and we all rolled out eyes but we were all incredibly happy that we were getting the old Percy back now.

"And he's back." Jason grinned.

"Greeeaaat." Thalia said sarcastically and we all laughed at that as we followed him out the door happily.

We spent the rest of that day, watching movies and eating Sally's famous blue chocolate chip cookies. I secretly watched him as he went into the kitchen to talk to her, over the oven baked cookies, sitting on top of the stove to cool. The movie was too loud so I couldn't hear them but it looked as though they were having a serious, emotional talk. Percy looked sad and troubled and Sally looked concerned and heartbroken beyond belief.

She hated seeing him like this. It killed her more than it killed any of us.

She pulled him into a hug, standing on her tip toes and burying her hand in his hair. He sunk into her shoulder, fully wrapping his arms around her back and holding onto her tightly. He'd never cared about looking like a mommies-boy. He'd happily tell her he loved her or peck her cheek in front of all of us.

That's what you get when you're brought up by the single most awesomest mom ever. His dad was hardly ever around anyway, always off on business. She was all he knew.

Later he came to sit on the sofa with a fresh plate of cookies and managed to grin excitedly. It was nice to see his old self again but a voice in the back of my head told me it was partly an act. Percy was just trying to act natural for us but really inside he still felt as crap as before and I felt miserable for him. But, like him, I hid it.

I only wish I could take away his pain. All of it.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Jason POV**

"Fuck, it's cold." Percy shuddered, ripping off the waterproof covers from the old coach, sitting on the roof of his apartment.

The girls were downstairs watching a movie in the living room, Silena picked it out so Percy and I had got bored pretty quickly.

"Bro, it's been snowing and you're wearing a T-shirt." I said, looking around at the icy floor from previous snowfall. It had been dangerous enough trying to climb up those slippery steps, but he was sure to catch hyperthermia next.

"Whatever, I'll be fine." He smirked, slumping onto the coach and pulling out a cigarette but I could tell he was cold. Even Percy Jackson wasn't hard enough to endure this ungodly weather.

"Here, take my coat." I said, taking it off and tossing it over to him. I was wearing a hoodie anyway.

"Thanks." He smiled, pulling it on instantly as I sat on the other coach, across from him.

He lit his cigarette on the coffee table between us before leaning back and taking a puff. The smoke blew away instantly in the wind.

"So, what's up with Beck and Silena?" I asked to cut through the silence, spinning my phone around between my fingers. "You'd have thought they would've made up by now."

"Yeah, I don't really know." He shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me much. Everything's just so messed up now."

"Understatement of the year." I muttered and he half smiled at that, taking another puff.

 **Song Tribute: [I Wanna Be Yours – Arctic Monkeys]**

We sat in silence for a while. Something was off, and I think we both knew what. Besides the numerous things that were ruining everything in our group right now, there was that one major problem that still hadn't really gone away.

"Jason?" Percy suddenly piped up.

"Yeah?"

"We're okay now, right?" He asked cautiously. "I know things have been pretty fucked up between us and it's completely my fault, I know that, but—"

"Perce—"

"No, just let me get this out." He took a breath. "What I did was stupid and reckless, and I'll regret it every day for the rest of my life. You had every right to be pissed off at me. I mean, Thalia's your sister and we promised we'd protect her and that night, I didn't." He sunk into the coach, taking another puff as if it would calm the stress.

He sighed. "I was so messed up that night—with all the drugs and the alcohol, but mostly everything between Annabeth and me."

"I get it, Percy. I do." I said making sure that he knew I was being sincere.

"You know I never meant to hurt her."

"Of course, I know that." I rolled my eyes. "You and my sister are inseparable."

He smirked at that and then his expression dropped again. "I just—I want things to go back to normal between us. With everything going so wrong…I really need my brother right now."

"I'm here, bro, whatever you need." I smiled and he nodded gratefully with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Maybe I was a bit harsh on you…"

"A bit?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck off." I made a face at him and he sniggered, taking another puff.

"No, you were right to." He started. "I would've done the same and I really needed that reality check anyway."

"Well, it's over and done now. We're cool."

"Yeah?" He beamed.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Cool." He grinned and I rolled my eyes again.

"You gonna join the team again when we go back to school?" I asked. "Coach misses you, he won't admit it but he does."

Percy half smiled at that. "I don't know. I haven't really been playing very well, have I?"

"You've just been focused on other things, that's all. It might be good for you to get back into it."

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "Maybe." He couldn't look me in the eyes and I could read him like an open book.

"You gotta sort this thing out with Annabeth, Perce." I sighed. "You miss her, she misses you, isn't that enough?"

He hesitated, tapping his cigarette out and watching the ash blowing around the ashtray. "It's more complicated than that."

"Yeah, well it doesn't have to be." I frowned. "Just grow a pair and go see her."

He smiled at the thought cynically. "She's happy, Jason." He said flatly. "She's with her real mom—with her family. I can't ruin that for her."

"Why would you be ruining it?"

"I'm just not good for her." He shrugged. "I'm dangerous, I'm reckless, I bring drama into her life, I hurt her."

I'd never seen him look so distraught before this very moment, but I could see it now; the pain in his eyes. I'd never understood how much he was hurting until we'd actually sat down and talked about everything going on.

"Besides, if she really missed me, she would have come back by now."

I rolled my eyes at his infuriating ignorance. He would never get his thick head around the fact that Annabeth was in love with him. Even I can tell. Piper didn't even have to point it out to me this time around, it was clear as day.

"I could say the same about you." I countered but he didn't respond to that, staring at his cigarette and the ground. "How do you feel about her, Perce?" I asked. " _Really._ How do you feel about her?

He thought about that for a long time before responding in a breathless tone as if he was tired of feeling this way.

"I want her, man. I want her so bad."

I nodded understandingly. I think it was the first time he'd admitted his real feelings for her, completely sober, to me at least.

"Then you gotta get her back." I stated matter of factly.

He smiled as if he wished it were that easy. "She doesn't see me that way… She's never seen me that way."

"Okay, that's bullshit and you know it." I scowled. "If I am wrong about that girl loving you, you can date Piper. I am _that_ sure."

He lifted his head up, raising an eyebrow with a devilish smirk. I started to second guess what I'd just said for a moment, despite knowing that I was 100% right.

"Shut up, it's not happening." I snapped, suddenly protective of my girlfriend. "I am right about this and I can prove it to you." I said, flipping out my phone and unlocking it.

"Don't call her." He ordered, dead serious now.

"Chill out, I'm not calling her." I smirked. "I'm showing you a photo you probably haven't seen because you wouldn't be caught dead on the school website." I scrolled through Goode High's website going to the school magazine feature. "Reyna showed it to me a while back and I forgot about it, I guess." I passed my phone over the table to him. "Annabeth took it at the basketball game a couple months back."

It was a super close-up of Percy and his winner's smile. I admit it was a good photo, she had some real talent.

He studied the photo for a while, frowning. "Annabeth took this?" He looked up at me, completely baffled.

I nodded. "I don't think she meant for it to go anywhere but Reyna said she left the camera out in the photography studio."

"Annabeth took this?" He repeated a little louder.

"Annabeth took it, Percy."

"I—I don't understand." He frowned. "She was mad at me back then."

"Clearly, not mad enough."

He glanced back at the photo and something shifted in his eyes. It was like he wasn't sure how to feel but somewhere deep down, that photo hit him. Maybe with the possibility that he was wrong. Maybe with the idea that Annabeth might actually feel the same way as he did.

I don't know but I hope to the Gods that one of these days he would get over himself so we can all finally be happy.

"Come on." I cleared my throat, standing up now. "The girls are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah…I-I'm coming." He murmured, still frowning at the photo in confusion.

"Perce." I said, standing by the staircase now.

He looked up as if I'd broken him out of a trance and realised what he was doing. Instantly, he shot up, putting out his cigarette and following me down the fire exit. The girls were waiting for us in the living room, chatting amongst themselves with the movie still playing in the background.

We didn't speak on that matter again after that.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Monday 4th April**

It was a beautiful summer morning as I pulled into my private parking space outside Athena Associates. I wore grey-blue peg pants, neatly rolled at the ankles and a stylish white T-shirt with lace sleeves and pearl coloured heeled pumps.

This year had been good with my mother and brothers. We'd grown even closer and it felt like I'd been here my whole life. We would talk and laugh and share stories while we ate roast dinners on Sunday or toasted marshmallows in the large fire pit outside. Bobbie, Matthew and I would play Mario Kart all day long or we'd go outside, climb trees and be adventurous for once. My mother would take me out for lunches in fancy restaurants or we'd go to the cinema and throw popcorn at each other. There were some evenings, though, when we were too exhausted to do anything but snuggle up on the sofa and just watch Netflix. It was perfect.

With the sun beating down on me, I stepped out of the car, pulling my white sunglasses down, and began to walk towards the revolving doors. People smiled and called good morning cheerfully as I came through. There was a pleasant atmosphere in this business, like my mother had built a community here.

I made my way to the elevator which was empty and waited for it to take me to the top floor. My assistant came over the second I was through the door and peeling off my sunglasses. Yes, my mother had got me my own assistant, only for work purposes though. She was young like me, in her early 20s, and she was very new at all of this but such a lovely person and good at her job too.

"Good morning, Serena." I smiled politely, and she greeted me happily too. "Did Johnny give you a call?"

"Not yet I'm afraid." She frowned. "I've tried getting through but he's not responding."

I sighed as we walked through the white marble corridor with glass walls either side of us, looking into the offices. "Keep trying and tell him to send me the details of the designs. We need to see them before my mother presents them to the board next week."

She nodded understandingly as she typed the details onto her iPad. "Could you give Mr. Finch a call? My mother needs to speak with him but she's away today on business so if you could just get a hold of him and patch him through to me, that would be great."

"Certainly. Anything else?" She smiled.

"No, that's it. Thanks Serena." I smiled before walking into my own private office with a glass window that overlooked the city. It was beautiful, and I felt extremely spoilt but grateful at the same time.

I placed my grey handbag on the table before carefully sitting in the chair behind my desk. It was too comfortable—too stylish for me. I would never get used to this—to this life. A few months ago, I was just a High School student with social anxiety. I was just Annabeth. I still am. And yet I've had all this extra glam thrown onto my lap. It just didn't make sense to me.

With a heavy sigh, I shook off the sentimentality and began to check my emails on the Apple Mac centering the large glass desk. Suddenly, my phone pinged, and a text notification appeared from my mom, wondering if the whole Mr. Finch thing was okay and if I wanted to go out for dinner tonight with the boys. I smiled, quickly assuring her that it was all under control and that dinner sounded great.

Instead of locking my phone afterward, I found myself hung up on the contacts app of my iPhone. Slowly and cautiously, I began to brush my finger across the screen, scrolling down to his name. My heart jolted in my chest when I saw the five letters spelling it out. I still had his contact. I couldn't bring myself to delete it even though I was trying to make myself forget about him.

Terrified, I made the completely stupid and reckless decision to call him but it took a lot of courage to even compose myself to do it. I was about to do something I had been scared of doing for months, but I hadn't seen him in almost half a year, five months and four weeks to be exact. But who's counting? I just missed him. I missed him so much that it hurt. I missed skipping class with him and going on long walks and dancing in my bedroom late at night and laughing at his stupid jokes, I missed it all.

I took a deep shaky breath and pressed his contact before holding it up to my ear nervously. "Don't pick up." I whispered. "Don't pick up."

"Hey!"

I sucked in a huge breath.

"You've reached Percy—" His voice came through and I sighed with relief, realising it was just a recording. "—And Piper!" Piper's voice came through. "—And Silena!" Silena's voice came and then there was a load of giggling in the background.

"Will you two shut up?" Percy groaned and I couldn't help but laugh a little, he sounded happy and that was good I guess. "Anyway...I'm probably out surfing right now, so leave a message at the beep."

"Beep!" Silena and Piper both giggled and I heard scrambling as if Percy was chasing them and there was a load more giggling and squealing before the line was cut off and there was a beep.

My eyes flew open, realising that it was my turn to talk. "Um, hi. It's me…Annabeth." I sighed. "I was just calling to see how you're doing and stuff. We haven't talked in forever and I guess...I guess I just miss you."

I took a deep shaky breath and I knew he'd probably hear that when he listened to this later but I couldn't help it, I was so nervous I was literally trembling.

"So I'm gonna go..." I started awkwardly. "Yeah...bye Seaweed Brain—I mean Percy." I added hastily before sighing at my own incompetence. Gods, I was so pathetic. "Okay." I whispered before hanging up and sitting there. I buried my head in my hands and groaned.

"I am such an idiot." I mumbled to myself.

I sat there for a long while, contemplating my own idiocy and going through all the different approaches I should have taken when making that phone call, in my head. It's frustrating how the mind always comes up with better ideas when the situation that needed them has been and gone. I cringed at the thought of him listening to that voicemail.

In the midst of my misery, my eyes caught on something—a letter. It was sat on top of my desk. It was a sight to behold—something that seemed out of its time with its cotton envelope and swirly calligraphy. It was a delicate little thing as I picked it up with extreme care. Gently, I smoothed my painted fingernails across the name on the front. It read:

* * *

 _Annabeth_

* * *

With further care, I flipped the letter over and began to open it. I knew who had sent it from the moment I read the first sentence. I think I'd known before I'd even opened it, I just didn't want it to be true. In finding my family and this wonderful new life, I suppose I'd thought that I'd left this world behind—that I wouldn't have to face it again.

But the past has a way of creeping up on you when you least expect it.

* * *

 _To my dearest Annabeth,_

 _I hope you are happy, you wear the rich life remarkably well. It's a shame you're keeping all this from my dear brother, he misses you terribly._

 _We'll be seeing one another again very soon, meu amor._

 _Until then_

 _Yours,_

 _Rafaello._

* * *

Oh holy heaven, what have I done?

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Whoooooaaaa, shit went DOWN in this chapter!**

 **Please tell me what you thought of the Silena, Piper and Jason POVs, they were really fun to write, plus I'm curious.**

 **But Oh my gosh, the moms in this chapter are really** **bringing their A-Game!**

 **Yay for Momma Chase and Momma Jackson! 3 3**

* * *

 **Whypapa** \- Yeeaaah, sorry about that. The kiss felt soon to me because I already had all the chapters but I guess it felt longer for you guys. It's in the next chapter, I swear on 'Memories' and the fanfic world ;)

 **Lily** \- What are you talking about, your English is great! And Spain! Always wanted to go there and learn the language. Thank you so much, I'm so so glad you like my story and Athena, she's one of my absolute favs :)

 **Masongause** \- Was just about to post before I saw your review. Thank you so much! My fav Walking Dead character is definitely Daryl, he's just awesome in every single way. I haven't really kept myself up to date with the series though :/

 **Dicxon Phoon** \- Really? Thank you so much. Don't even think like that, if you keep at it, you'll be able to write way better than me. Just know that I was absolutely terrible when I first started out - everyone is. There isn't really a handbook you can read on how to write effectively. It's just trial and error. Anyway, (started to ramble there), thanks again and I'm planning on writing around 20 chapters for dreams.

 **tiwari2401** \- Ikr, their lives are dreamy as hell! I'm glad you brought that up actually, this chapter shows Annabeth being very conflicted about her new life and having people doing things for her instead of the other way around. I thought I already added a scene where she tried to clean up her own dishes, though? Maybe you missed it :)

 **Itsanewwriter** \- Hahaha oh my gods, your review made me laugh so much. Percy is most definitely trying out for theatre. #dramaqueen

 **Tae and Sugakookies** \- Heyy fellow BTS lover! Omg, I love BS&T so much. My bias? - well he comes to mind straight away but it's so hard because I honestly love them ALL so much, like they all have the most adorable qualities. Suga with his shy, cool, pretending not to care attitude but inside he's a teddy bear, Jimin with his adorableness and how he cares for everyone so much and his angel voice, Jungkookie and his talent for being good at everything, his cute smile, his beautiful face - I could go one, Rapmoni and his loyalty and leadership and how he secretly cares for Tae like a big brother, Jhope and his cheerfulness and dancing, Jin and his selfobsession (lol), his humour, I find him hilarious and omgs his laugh is so cute. Buuuuuuuut (sorry I rambled) TAE TAE is my ultimate bias. I'm in love with him, his face, his voice, his dorkiness, his warm heart - everything. Fav song, I could list them all but DNA was the first one I fell in love with (Tae's first line just gets to me) but I also love Spring Day. Choreo? Idk, I love them all but Burning Up (Fire) is pretty awesome. Oh and I check out Got7, fell in love with 'You Are' straight away!

* * *

 **So I'm gonna love ya and leave ya before my wifi crashes on me again!**

 **Tataaa and see you on Wednesday for THE BIG REUNION!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ AWG xx**


	9. The REUNION

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Sorry this update is a day late, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter in agony since the very beginning of Memories.**

 **But here it is! Finally. Right here. Right in you hands. Right now.**

 **I must admit, I'm nervous. There's been such a big build-up to this reunion and I don't want anyone to be disappointed if it doesn't go like you planned.** **I just want to make you all happy.**

 **Regardless, this is always how I wanted their first kiss to go. I wanted it to be BIG but I didn't want it to be cliche.**

* * *

I wanted to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. ❤️💛💚💙💜💖

I'm sorry I'm not gonna do review responses because I've run out of time :/

Plus 43 reviews was a hell of a lot to get through but I loved reading every single one of them. Honestly people, I worship the ground you stand on. That's how much I care about this story and all of you.

I'll reply to reviews from the previous chapter in the next update, I swear. So don't worry, your questions won't go unanswered. But for now, here are a few shoutouts to some lovely people who made me smile today:

 **Sallybubbles**

 **AnnaUnicorn**

 **The GirlWhoFlew** (honestly both of your reviews made me so happy)

 **Cinder Luna**

 **Y.S.D.T Fever**

 **Mason**

 **Joanna**

 **BookFanfiction**

 **Itsanewwriter**

 **Trixy J**

 **Fangirl10**

 **Hermione Historia Chase** (of course ;) )

 **Dicxon Phoon**

 **Book. 14. Nerd**

 **Oh and to BeccaAnn143, thanks for letting me know about the Bobbie and Matthew error. It was meant to say that they were 4 years old! I just went back and changed it.**

~xXx~

* * *

 **SO! Without further ado, (I can't even tell you how relieved I am to finally be announcing this) I give you, THE REUNION.** ✨

 **Hope you like it x** 🐠🐬🐳🐚 ️

 **P.s. I'm sorry, I kinda went to town with the song tributes. You don't have to listen to them if you don't want to but I SERIOUSLY recommend that you do ;)**

 **P.p.s Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I didn't have a lot of time to edit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

✨ **The Reunion** ✨

 **Piper POV**

 **Monday 4th April**

"Do you know what I'm made of?"

"Don't say boyfriend material."

"Boyfriend material!"

"You are _not_ saying that to Calypso… _ever_." I told Leo, rolling my eyes at his lame pick up line.

"I thought it was pretty good." He grinned.

"And that's why you're still single." Jason smirked, making Leo punch his arm with a moody scowl.

I laughed. We were walking together through the busy corridor, towards the common room where the others were likely to be. Jason was in the middle, looking drop dead gorgeous as usual. His short golden hair resembled something like a halo above his perfectly chiselled face and pretty blue eyes. His eyes were the first features of his I'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

The two of them were talking about football now and he was casually pulling his backpack strap over his shoulder with one arm, tousling his hair with a charming grin. They mentioned how Percy was back on the team and how much smoother practice was going now. Jason had taken over as captain for a while and I could tell he liked doing it but he was mature enough to step down for Percy once more.

I'd always wondered whether that internal leadership clash would make rivalries out of both of them, but it never did. Sure, they argued and competed all the time but in the end, they were like brothers and brothers fight, forgive and move on.

Well, no matter what, he was always a winner to me. I was still admiring his face when he caught me staring. I blushed, looking away quickly with a smile. Then I felt his hand slipping into mine and looked up at him, he was smiling down at me, his eyes searching my face. Leo was still banging on about something as I beamed at Jason, tightening my grip on his hand.

"Remind me how I managed to snag you?" He frowned.

"I got sick of you begging me to go out with you." I teased.

"Um, I don't think that's how it went down."

"Of course it is—I called your name, you came running." I grinned and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, still holding my hand so that I had to cross my arm over my chest.

"Haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled, lacing our fingers together and kissing the back of his hand. He glowed with happiness, which was totally adorable, and fell back into a conversation with Leo just as we were entering the common room.

"Yo, heads up!" Someone shouted. I gasped, looking up in time to see Percy tossing a football across the room to Jason who swiftly let me go to catch it.

"Gonna have to try harder next time, Jackson." Jason smirked, tossing it back to him and rushing over to where the boys were gathered around the Table Tennis table. The Stolls were mid-game, seeing who could come up with the rudest insult for the other. Grover was at the side commentating, probably thinking he was the funniest person ever.

"I was going easy on you." Percy grinned at his best friend.

"Oh, just like you were going easy on me when I beat your ass at Table Tennis a second ago?" Beckendorf snorted.

"Hey, I let you win." Percy huffed, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Of course you did." I smirked.

"I did!" He yelled at me to which everyone started sniggering.

"Yeah, he's full of shit, Pips!" Thalia called from the black leather couch in front of the TV where the girls were sitting.

Percy threw his arms up in defeat and I giggled, punching his shoulder.

"We were just talking about who could come up with the best pick up line." Jason said. "You should seriously listen to Leo's go-to, it's painfully bad."

"Let's hear it then." Percy grinned.

"Oh, come on!" Leo huffed. "What's so bad about, 'do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a latte'?"

We all just stared at him for a minute. "The fact that you don't even know, explains it all." Percy said bluntly making us all snort with laughter.

"Can you please just tell them both that pick-up lines are lame and no one uses them anymore?" I sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head, dazed. "I can't find my words because I'm so lost in your eyes." The boys cracked up at that, even Jason did.

"Funny." I made a face at him.

"That's ma boi." Grover smirked before getting back into the Stoll's game. Beckendorf was making sure they weren't killing each other.

"I call the next match." Jason said when the Stoll's had reverted to just arguing rather than actually playing.

Leo picked up the other bat and smirked. "Loser has to do the other's homework for the week."

"Dude, I'm not letting you do my homework." Jason scoffed. "Loser pays for McDonald's tonight."

"You're on." Leo grinned.

Poor baby, they hadn't even started the match and he'd already lost.

I went to sit with the other girls, looking at Percy every now and then. He was smiley much more often nowadays. He almost seemed like his normal cheeky, charming self. It had almost been 6 months since Annabeth left but I think he was learning to live with it.

Maybe it was an act, maybe it wasn't –the important thing was that I was looking at him now and I could tell that he was genuinely happy.

"He seems better." Silena murmured, following my gaze.

"He does." I whispered, smiling softly.

"I think that DMC the boys had with him a couple weeks back really helped." Reyna added and I nodded.

I remembered Jason mentioning that he, Beck and Grover had talked to him in the locker room for a while after football practice.

"It was kind of about time really, wasn't it?" Thalia murmured. "I know he misses her but if she chose to leave, that's her loss, to be honest."

"Thalia!" Silena frowned.

"No, I'm serious. I like Annabeth but doesn't Percy deserve to be happy?"

Silena sighed and then nodded. "I guess so."

"Well, all we can do is be normal around him." I said. "Don't talk about her. Don't bring her up. From now on, I think we let him make his own decisions. He's tired of hearing us asking that he go see her."

"I agree." Reyna nodded and I think we all secretly promised each other that we'd stick to that plan.

We'd only just managed to recover the old Percy from the wreckage that Annabeth had left behind, none of us wanted to jeopardise losing him now.

Silena instantly changed the conversation topic when Percy began to walk over. "Did I leave my phone over here?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." Thalia said, reaching forward to pick up his iPhone from the coffee table and pass it to him.

"Thanks." He said before suddenly freezing at the sight of something on his lock screen. He looked as though he'd just seen a ghost.

Within seconds he was quickly holding it to his ear and frowning at the floor.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned now. "Who is it?"

His expression softened, and I watched his heart slowly sinking in his eyes. Soon, the phone was slipping from his ear and he dropped his arm, still staring at the floor in disbelief. Whoever was on the other end had just knocked all the breath out of him.

"Percy?" Silena murmured, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"That was Annabeth." He whispered breathlessly, looking at us girls in shock. I'm pretty sure we all lost our minds at those few simple words.

Annabeth—the girl who had been missing from our lives for half a year. The girl who had caused all this mess despite it not really being her fault. It hadn't been anyone's fault.

Now she was calling him. After all this time, she was the one who had decided to reach out. Somehow, I'd always thought it would be Percy.

"She said she misses me."

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Tuesday 5th April**

 **Song Tribute: [Photograph – Ed Sheeran]**

I knelt on the living room floor as I went through boxes of my mom's old stuff. Today, for some reason, I'd decided to delve into the past to see if I could dig up old memories—some sort of nostalgia from my long lost childhood.

It was sunny outside, and I wore a light grey romper with a white lace back that plunged to the centre of my spine. My fingers were wrapped tightly around the silver necklace hanging from my neck and I had a stylish white floppy summer hat sitting on my loose wavy blonde hair.

Over the past few weeks of spring, I had gotten a lot tanner, probably not as tanned as Percy but you could call me brown now instead of honey gold. My mother had spontaneously decided one weekend in the holidays that we should all get on a flight to Hawaii and stay there for a couple weeks.

The boys and I had spent the whole time seeing who could get the most tanned and I won because I had the patience to sunbathe for longer. They'd get bored after about 10-15 minutes and go for a swim or play video games inside. I'm pretty sure my mother had yelled at them to 'go outside and get some fresh air' at least 100 times over that one vacation.

I was flicking my way through some old videotapes when one of them caught my eye. I took it carefully in my hands and smoothed my fingers over the dusty label. It read:

 _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl_

I gasped in shock before literally leaping to my feet to run to the TV room. My mother had still kept our old tape player so I slotted it inside and knelt in front of the screen as I watched it start up, making a load of funny noises. The screen was all pixelly but then suddenly it started to focus and I saw them.

 _Us._

'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran played in the background as I watched the tape with tears in my eyes. There were loads of clips of Percy and I playing together at my old house, on the beach, in the water, just everywhere. There was one of me giving him a blue cupcake with a lit candle inside and him grinning at me wildly as I whispered, 'happy birthday Seaweed Brain'. I giggled through my happy tears.

There was one of us running around in the garden and then I kissed him on the cheek and I could hear my mother, who was holding the camera, awing at us. I turned around and started groaning and yelling 'mother!' as she just laughed and ran back inside.

There was one of me sitting in a pile of flour in the kitchen with Percy holding an empty flour bag and me scowling at him profusely. My mother came in gasping and holding the camera but she was trying not to laugh at my face. I laughed in real life as I watched my younger self screaming at Percy and trying to grab his jumper as he ran around the kitchen with a scared look on his face.

As the last chorus came on, it showed a film at the beach where my mother had caught us kissing. It was just a peck but it was adorable. A tear slipped down my check as I looked at myself smiling at him with such happiness in my eyes.

Suddenly, the video went black and it was over.

"No." I gasped. "No no no." I started pressing random buttons on the recorder but there was nothing I could do. The video was over and Percy was gone. I sank into the floor and buried my head in my hands, trying not to cry more now.

"You really did adore him when you were younger." My mother murmured from behind me and I snapped my head around in shock. She'd been standing in the doorway.

She came to kneel beside me and twiddle a strand of my hair. "Annabeth...he loved you more than anything in this world. I'm quite certain he only kept things from you because he didn't want to go through the pain of losing you again."

"He put me through hell." I whispered.

* * *

 **(Shoutout to Alex vanhuson for this next quote from Athena. Thank you! I love it.)**

* * *

With a gentle sigh, she spoke softly and clearly, "when someone you know you love does something wrong, don't forget all the things they did right."

I caught my breath and then it all hit me. Nothing had ever sounded so true in my entire life.

I was being stupid. I had run away from him for lying to me when it should have been _me_ apologising for leaving _him_. He had every right to keep that from me because it was my fault for forgetting him in the first place.

People do say that sometimes the mind chooses to forget the things it doesn't want to remember…

I could only imagine what it would feel like to have someone you cared about as a child, forget you completely. I had been selfish and cruel, and I had just left him and my friends because I was too blind to see my own mistake.

How could I have been so incompetent?

"I have to see him." I breathed.

"What?" My mother frowned in shock.

"I have to see him." I said louder, nodding my head now as if it was the only certain thing on this earth.

I shot up, running out of the door and sprinting through the mansion, past the maids, past Bobbie and Matthew playing in the living room, past everything I'd been hiding behind for the last six months.

I came to a skidding stop by the front door and grabbed the only pair of shoes that were there; my white heeled pumps. Pulling them on, I ran out the door.

 _Okay, running in heels—bad choice but who cares!_

 **Song Tribute: [Gone In the Morning – Newton Faulkner]**

I yanked my car door open and slid in, jamming my keys into the keyhole and revving the engine before speeding away. At the press of a button, the gates opened for me and I was out of there the second I could fit through the gap, speeding down the road like a maniac.

I had to take my hat off so it wouldn't blow away and as I swerved my way around other cars, the wind whipped violently through my newly curled hair. Getting a point on my driver's licence wasn't really an issue right now.

It was Friday and I knew it would be lunch time at school. I was going to have to walk around school in heels but I didn't care, all I cared about was finding Percy and apologising for being such an idiot.

A traffic jam started to build up and I banged my steering wheel impatiently. The school was only a couple of minutes away as well which made it even more annoying.

"Come on, come on, _come on._ " I mumbled frustratedly before eventually giving up and pulling into a parking space at the side of the road.

I locked the car and grabbed my hat, not sure why—maybe it was something to hide behind, before leaping out and running down the road as fast as I could. The fabric of the grey romper flapped in the wind and my hair flew out behind me, messing up all the waves my mother had hand curled this morning. Not that I particularly cared.

People stared at the crazy 16-year-old girl running in heels in the middle of New York City but with my mind so focused on one thing, there was hardly room for anything else.

I was getting closer and closer to school and that meant I was getting closer and closer to Percy.

I ran through the park across the grass and out into the road again, sending a group of white doves fluttering away as I burst my way through. I threw my arms out like a bird and tilted my head back smiling because it felt like I was flying. I was finally going to see him again and that made me happier than I'd ever felt before.

Finally, I reached the school car park. The place was empty for now and I quickly ran up the front steps before stopping all of a sudden.

Was I really going to do this?

I shook my head, taking a deep breath and placing my hat back on my head, fixing my hair a little. Almost instantly, I could feel those beginner nerves running through my veins and began to repetitively twiddle my car keys.

This was it. This was the big moment.

I hadn't been here in almost half a year. How was everyone going to react when they saw me? The thought left me sick to my stomach and all of a sudden, I was tiny, insignificant, shy Annabeth all over again.

 **Song Tribute: [With or Without You – U2] - (mainly just the first part for her entrance)**

Refusing to let my social anxiety get the better of me this time, I took a deep _deep_ breath as if to take up all the available oxygen around me, and lifted my hand to the door. With a click, it opened and I emerged—gliding into the hallway.

Silence. Slow motion. Looks up. Blinking softly. Footsteps clicking. A single heartbeat. Pulse rising. Hair feathering out behind me. A whispering breath across my lips.

Then Bam! Everything happened at once.

Gasps and whispers filled the space. Everyone stared and rightly so, I didn't look normal entering a school like Goode High in stilettos as I towered over the freshman. I wasn't even a particularly tall person.

I looked around, trying to find him and ignore everyone else's intrusive glances. The anxiety was bubbling up inside me like it was ready to overflow but for now, I managed to tame it to a controllable state. Now was not the time to crumble and fall—now was the time to stand on my own two feet, accept the fact that I messed up and make it right again.

It wasn't long, however, before the crowds of people were swarming to interrogate me. Several girls asked where I'd gotten my outfit from and what products I put in my hair, while all the boys asked me, well more like insisted, to have a party at my new house. I guess a number of people knew my mother had a very large house.

I did my best to push my way through but more people just came up to me. I should've been flattered really. Smiling at them, I did my best to answer their questions as politely as possible but things were getting a little too overwhelming. My life was being invaded by people who used to bully me, wanting to go hang out. It just wasn't right.

"So how come you're back?" A junior girl asked.

"Um..." My heart skipped a beat, I didn't really feel comfortable talking about this.

"Duh, to see Percy...are you dumb or something?" Another girl raised her eyebrow at her and they had a pretty intense glare off.

"Aaaww that's so romantic." Another girl sighed.

"Um...well this has been nice but I really need to go." I smiled pointing in the other direction as I began to walk away.

"Wait! Do you need help finding him?" One of them called as they all cut me off again.

"Scram juniors!" A senior guy scowled as he came over with two of his guy friends. He smiled at me with his hands in his pockets.

They were all attractive. A lot of the boys in this school were actually.

"You looking for Percy?" He smirked. "Last I saw him, he was in the gym. I can take you there." He looked nice enough but I didn't like the way he said 'I can take you there' as if he had no intention in taking me to Percy, only somewhere he could...well you know.

Before I could reply, one of his friends interrupted. "Nah, he's with Piper and that lot in the common room. I'll show you." They seemed to have a mental argument as I just stood there uncomfortably. It was funny how even in heels, they were taller than me.

"He's on the football field with the others." I heard a soft voice and turned around to see Lacey smiling up at me.

"Lacey!" I smiled and she giggled, coming over to give me a hug. I bent down to her level to hug her back.

"I knew you'd come back." She smiled and I giggled, tapping her nose with my fingertip.

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave you now, was I?" I scrunched my nose at her and she giggled in that cute little way of hers. "Sorry boys, maybe another time?" I smiled softly and they seemed to sigh in disappointment but managed a smile.

"I'll make sure of it." The boy, who spoke first, smiled at me before giving me a cool salute and walking down the corridor with his friends. They squabbled, shoving each other as they went.

"I think they like you." Lacey giggled making me smile and give her a playful nudge. "Well, you do look really pretty. I wish I looked like you." She murmured shyly.

"Oh no." I shook my head. "I wish I looked like _you_." I smiled giving her hand a little squeeze and she flashed a smile back at me.

"You should go if you wanna catch him before class." She told me and I suddenly remembered what I was here for. I smiled at her giving her one last hug before rushing down the corridor.

I burst out onto the quad, walking across the freshly mown grass and stone pathways as swiftly as I could. With the football field in sight now, my heart was beginning to pound like never before.

The thrum was unbearable.

I came to a sudden stop at the side of the bleachers and caught my breath. Slowly but surely, I looked up and like a long-awaited Christmas present, my eyes found him. I could see him now. After all these months apart, I could finally see him. Nervous butterflies soared in my stomach and I just couldn't bring myself to walk over there.

Gaze fixed on him, I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders. _Maybe it would be better to take baby steps this time._ I pulled out my phone and dialled his number, taking off my shoes to hold and stepping onto the grassy field. It was good that it was so hot today because the ground was hard and dry so my feet didn't get too dirty.

The impatience from hearing his voice and seeing his face again made my stomach ache as I swiftly walked across the field, feeling the warm grass between my toes.

He was so far away—just a figure in the distance but I saw him take out his phone and sucked in a breath as he held it up to his ear.

"Annabeth?" His voice came through. It was the best sound in the world.

 **Song Tribute: [Naked – James Arthur] - (Kind of obsessed with this song right now. Time it right! Last chorus for the embrace.)**

He sounded shocked—a little breathless and I could see the others staring at him now. They all stood in a group in the middle of the empty pitch, wearing casual clothes as if they were having a chill afternoon.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"Hey..." He breathed. "You can't call me and tell me that you miss me, okay? I...I don't wanna have that conversation over the phone." I bit my lip. "So you can't text me and you can't email me and you can't think it in your pretty little head."

My throat caught a little at the word 'pretty' and I began to walk towards him faster.

"If you really miss me, you need to get in your stupid car and come see me."

I stopped a couple of metres away and only a few of them saw me at first. Silena, Piper and Thalia looked at me in shock, utterly speechless but Percy didn't seem to notice with his back to me. He looked so good in beige coloured jeans, a black T-shirt and grey Vans.

My hand was shaking as I held the phone to my ear and before I could stop myself, I spoke, "I'm here." I murmured and his head slowly turned around before his eyes landed on me. They widened slightly and he hung up the phone a little dazed.

"Annabeth?" He whispered and I slowly hung up the phone too, keeping my eyes on him and only him. I can't even tell you how good it was to see his sea-green eyes once again after all these months apart. I felt like crying as the butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

"I know I can't just call you..." I murmured.

"No." He frowned. "You can't."

"I hurt you and I'm sorry." I murmured. "I never should have left like that and I never should have been angry at you for keeping everything from me. Those pills were messing with my head and I wasn't myself back then." I said softly as if I could say something in the right tone and make him forgive me. "What I did…getting arrested…hurting Rachel—"

"Forget about her." He cut me off bluntly.

I sighed. "You were only trying to forget about how I mistreated you before and I was stupid and naive and I blamed you for it. I did the only thing I could think of which was to run away and I'm sorry." I took a shaky breath. "I don't know why I wasted so much time pretending I was angry with you. I guess I was just so used to people toying with me that I thought maybe you were the same and I...I didn't wanna feel like this." There were tears in my eyes now. "Because it hurts...it really _really_ hurts." I sobbed.

He stared at me in shock and a silence fell between us as the others watched a little stunned by what was going down. I felt my heart racing in my chest as I waited for him to say something...anything. It was unbearable waiting to see whether he'd forgive me or shun me which I probably deserved.

"Would you please say something?" I whispered desperately taking a sudden step forward but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Wait. You should know." He breathed shaking his head and I waited for the inevitable. My heart sank in my chest and I tried not to cry, knowing what was coming. It had been painful staying away from him but being with him now felt even worse and I didn't know if I would even be able to bear it. It felt like he was crushing my heart in my chest and watching me cry as he did it without an ounce of pity in his eyes.

"If you come any closer..."

I gulped, clutching my phone in my hand nervously.

"I'm not letting you go."

My heart flourished and I blinked in shock, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Then, I slowly took off my hat and dropped it to the floor along with everything else I was carrying. A tear slipped down my cheek and I cracked a little smile. He smiled back at me and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It melted my whole being as if I'd just been exposed to sunlight after years of being in the dark.

With a skip in my heart, I swiftly started to walk over and he met me in the middle where we threw our arms around each other and buried our faces into the other's neck.

The world span around us fast and all that was left to do was to cling onto each other for dear life.

Wanting to fill every gap between us, I stood on my tip toes and pulled him deeper into me. I smoothed my hand over his shoulder and upper back as I wound my other hand into his hair. And as I sobbed happily against his shoulder, that last hole in my heart slowly began to fill again. This was what I'd been missing all these months _._

 _Percy._

With my face buried into his shoulder and my fingers tangled in his hair, I pulled him against me desperately and he tightened his grip around my back. I familiarised myself with his irresistible scent and began to realise how much I'd missed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...did I mention I'm sorry?" He mumbled in my ear and I giggled softly pulling away a little to look into his eyes which like mine were a little teary although mine more so.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist and mine were resting on his chest as I looked up at him with a soft smile on my face. "I'm sorry too."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Never do that to me again."

I smiled. "Never." I whispered, standing on my tip toes again to press my lips to his cheek softly. I resisted the urge to kiss him on the lips which was harder than words can express but I managed it...barely.

He smiled softly, taking my hands in his as he pressed his forehead to mine. We both closed our eyes just to breathe each other in for a few moments and it was blissful. How it had taken me around six months to pluck up the courage and come see him, I have no idea but I was here now and that's all that mattered.

We slowly let go and I turned to the others nervously, realising they'd witnessed the whole thing. Silena had a tear in her eyes as she managed a giggle through her happy tears. I smiled walking over to give her a warm embrace as the sun was beating down on us.

"You came." She murmured.

"I promised, didn't I?" I smiled, pulling away to wipe a tear from underneath her eye.

"So, who knocked some sense into you?" Jason asked and I turned to return his smile.

"My mother." I grinned walking over to give him a tight hug and he lifted me up a little as I squealed happily.

"Alright, alright my turn." Piper complained pulling me out of Jason's arms and wrapping hers around me. I giggled, happily obliging her as I pulled her into me for a few moments.

"You look gorge." She smiled and I blushed.

"Thanks." I smiled modestly.

Then I turned to Thalia. She frowned at me for a few moments and I raised an eyebrow at her. At that, she cracked a smile and, to my complete and utter astonishment, gave me a forceful hug before pushing me away suddenly.

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me, young lady?" She scowled but I just laughed it off.

"Not gonna make any promises." I smiled and her eyes blazed at that. "Joking." I giggled. "I'm just joking." She rolled her eyes at that and I turned to Reyna.

"So... I found myself." I smiled, thinking back to our last conversation in the art room.

She laughed at that. "Took you long enough but it'll have to do." She shrugged, cracking a smile before she hugged me for a while.

I continued to greet the others and then it was Grover's turn. I looked at him but his expression told me this was going to be difficult. I stood there awkwardly hugging my arms and glancing at him as the others watched intently.

"You do realise I hated you for doing that to my boi." He frowned and I sighed.

"I don't blame you. What kind of a best friend would you be if you didn't?" I smiled softly.

He sighed heavily. "But I like you for coming back and making him smile again I guess." He shrugged and my eyes lit up at that.

I glanced at Percy who shoved his hands in his pockets with a nervous smile as he glanced at the floor and scuffed his feet for a few moments and it was just about the cutest thing I'd ever seen. When he glanced up slightly and his eyes met mine I just about melted.

I turned back to Grover a few dreamy moments later and saw that he was smiling at me. "Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked softly.

"Just this once." He shrugged before cracking a smile and I bounded over to him, pulling him into a warm embrace which he happily obliged. I heard some of the others clapping in approval and I smiled nervously as Grover bowed.

"So what happens now?" Beckendorf asked and I suddenly remembered that he and Silena had broken up. I moved to stand next to Silena and whispered in her ear while the others talked casually.

"Are you two still...you know?" I asked and she sighed nodding her head with a sad look in her eye.

"Unbelievable." I said a little too loudly because everyone stared at me.

"What?" Beckendorf frowned in confusion.

"Look, I don't know what happened when I was gone but Silena loves you Beck, just give her another chance. Don't end things on my behalf. You love her too and you know it."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe it's okay for Percy and I to argue because it's just our thing. We've done it since we 10." I smiled shyly, looking up at Percy who was standing next to me with his hands still in his pockets. He flashed a smile as he craned his neck to look at me.

"But you two..." I looked between Silena and Beckendorf. "You two are supposed to be relationship goals. So fess up, make up and then let's go to the beach. I'm burning up in this heat." I said stubbornly as I fanned my face with my hand and Silena giggled nervously.

"Well, I'm down." Percy grinned slinging an arm around my shoulder. My heart danced around in my chest like a childish ballerina.

Beckendorf took a deep breath before turning to Silena. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed and she was at the brink of tears as she ran over to kiss him passionately.

"Jeez, get a room!" Leo gagged and we all laughed at that. "I can't take all of the mush anymore."

"So are we just gonna skive off then? Because I'm totally up for that." Connor grinned.

"But we have Ancient Greek with Mr. Walker." Jason frowned.

"All the more reason to leave then. Besides, I need Vitamin sea." Percy smirked using his hand to motion waves when he said Vitamin 'sea' which made everyone crack up a little.

"Dibs going with Annabeth." He grinned, grabbing my hand and making my stomach flourish immensely, as he pulled me with him.

I giggled, stopping him to pick up my stuff. As I collected my car keys and phone, he whipped up my white stilettos instantly without giving his image a second thought.

Gods, he was such a man. All the other guys at school were just boys to me but Percy was a man—a real gentleman.

I pulled my hat on before letting him drag me to the car park with the others far behind us.

"Let me guess...that's your car." He smirked, pointing at my white convertible while I slid my shoes on.

"I guess we both have parents who like to spoil us." I smiled modestly, taking his one hand in both of mine as I walked backwards, pulling him with me. A smile danced across his lips and I couldn't quite figure out what it meant.

My back suddenly hit the cold metal of my car and I caught my breath, accidentally pulling him up against me. Our chests were inches apart and he was smiling at me. He didn't have to crane his neck as much, now that I was in high heels but he still had to look down at me slightly. My heart swelled as he reached up with the hand that wasn't holding mine and stroked my cheek softly, brushing back my hair.

"I missed you, Wise Girl." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I murmured, trying to steady my breathing.

He sighed heavily. "No, you don't understand. I missed you...like _really_ missed you, Annabeth. This whole thing has been messing with me for months and you can ask the others, I was a wreck, I'll admit it." He shrugged trying to act casual but I recognised the pain in his eyes; I'd seen it every time I looked in the mirror lately. And I felt the raging guilt inside me.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"You don't have to say anything." He sighed. "I know you were the one who came out better off between the two of us from this whole thing. You were the one who forgot all about me with your new life and I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong but—"

"It wasn't like that." I urged, tightening my grip on his hand. "Percy...yes, I was happy because I finally found my family and I love them but I was in denial the whole time. I forced myself to think I was fully happy but I wasn't without you." His eyes widened a little in shock and then he frowned sorrowfully.

"I missed you so much it hurt." I gulped, taking a breath as I looked up into his soft sea-green eyes. "There wasn't a day that went by where I wasn't thinking of you…"

He let out a breath with a small smile but there was sympathy in his eyes— he understood the pain I'd gone through because he had gone through it too. He pressed his forehead to mine and we closed our eyes for a few moments.

 **Song Tribute: [Born – OneRepublic] - (This song was written for Memories Percabeth. Shoutout to Emberstone-of-ThunderClan)**

"Is it bad that that makes me feel better?" He whispered, and I giggled.

As we both slowly opened our eyes, he lifted his head off mine and the air stilled around us with nothing but the sweet smell of summer.

I shook my head slowly in answer to his question and caught my breath as he leant in a little closer, taking my hands in his. Electricity jolted from my fingertips all the way up to my neck. Gods our lips were just inches apart and then suddenly—

"Yo Perce! We'll meet you at the beach yeah?" Grover called through his hands with a grin on his face as the others piled into Beckendorf's truck. Percy and Silena scowled at him for some reason before she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the truck while he laughed hysterically.

Percy sighed before turning back to me. "Come on then." He smiled before letting go of me to my dismay and rushing around to get in the passenger's seat. I took a deep breath to calm myself as I slowly stepped in beside him. I tossed my hat into the back and dumped my phone in one of the cup holders before turning the keys to start up the engine.

"You do know how to drive, right?" Percy raised an eyebrow, smirking at me.

"Yes, I do know how to drive." I scowled at him.

"Okay then..." He smiled, looking at me sceptically.

"Careful, Seaweed Brain." I raised my eyebrows, pulling my sunglasses over my eyes. "Or you'll be walking."

He chuckled and I revved the engine, driving out onto the main road.

I turned the radio on, OneRepublic was playing, and smiled, feeling the wind whip through my hair. Everything finally felt right in the world again.

 _It really did feel as though I was born to love him._

We talked easily for the whole journey. I told him about my new family and about work and my new house. He told me about his 'boring' school life and how he'd been cut from the football team a few months back and then he got back on again when they apparently realised that they were 'nothing' without him. I rolled my eyes at that and just laughed.

"Congratulations on the basketball tournament, by the way. I knew you'd win."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I should've texted or called." I frowned, profoundly annoyed at myself because of that.

"Nah, it's alright Wise Girl. You're here now, that's all I want." He said easily and I glanced at him for a moment, he was smiling at me intently and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the road again.

"Of course, you're a couple of months late but it'll do." He smirked. I giggled, slapping his shoulder a little. "Hey eyes on the road, princess." He teased and I rolled my eyes, swooning a little at my old nickname. I hadn't heard it in so long and it felt good. _Really_ good.

"So how was your Christmas?" I asked, thinking of something to talk about.

"My Christmas?" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean _your_ Christmas? You're practically royalty at Goode now, after that whole Instagram thing."

I blushed. "Oh, stop it." I rolled my eyes.

"It's true." He shrugged. "I wish I'd been there to tell you how stunning you looked." He murmured more to himself really as he looked out onto the road, beside him, mindlessly. I caught my breath, tightening my grip on the wheel and finding it very difficult to concentrate on driving after that.

"Well…everyone was dressed up." I murmured shyly.

"Yes, but everyone isn't _you_." He said softly turning to me now and I saw his gorgeous sea-green eyes and I melted into them like I had done so many times before.

"I wanted you to be there, you know." I told him before I could stop myself as I pulled into the car park.

"You did?" He frowned, a little shocked.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded. "I saw your Dad so I thought you'd be there too but he told me you were at your Mom's."

"You talked to him?"

"Danced with actually." I smiled.

He threw his arms up in frustration. "What so now even my Dad danced with you but I couldn't?"

I blushed, smiling giddily before I pulled into a parking space, cut the engine and turned to look at him. I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head and fixed my gaze on his mesmerising eyes. "I promise you can have the next one." He smiled at that and then we both got out of the car.

"I'll hold you to that." He smirked and I giggled walking around to the boot.

"I'm counting on it." I smiled, opening it up and pulling out my beach bag which I just happened to have left in the car luckily. Percy pulled out his backpack from the car and slung it over his shoulder as I closed the boot. Knowing him, there probably wasn't a single book in there, just gym stuff and probably swim stuff too.

I walked over to him looking up at the clear blue sky. It was so nice and sunny and hot, perfect for a beach day. I sighed blissfully closing my eyes and feeling the sun on my skin.

"Such a nice day." I said and he flashed me one of his famous smiles. "Oh." I said before lifting my leg up to take my shoes off. I didn't think walking around a beach in heels was a very good idea because I'd probably break an ankle. I wobbled a little and Percy grabbed my arm to balance me.

"Thanks." I smiled resting my hand on his shoulder as I took the last shoe off and tossed them in the back of the car.

"Not that you don't look seriously hot in those, but I thought you weren't the heels type of girl..." He frowned making me blush a little.

"I'm not." I shrugged. "But you have no idea what my mother's like." I smiled as I stuffed my phone and keys into my bag.

"Actually, I do." He countered. My heart stopped and a wave of guilt came rushing back to me. Of course, he knew.

"Looks like the fun has arrived." He rolled his eyes, not realising my sudden awkwardness.

"They're not so bad." I smiled.

"You're not the one who's had to put up with them this year. They wouldn't leave me alone." He joked with a smirk. I laughed a little, dragging him over with me as he chuckled.

"Promise me we'll get some alone time later." He smiled down at me and my heart swelled in my chest as I looked up at him.

"Promise." I smiled up at him. He tightened his grip on my hand and swung our arms happily as we walked over to the others who were jumping out of the truck now.

"Anyone got sun cream? I'm burning up." Silena asked inspecting her arms.

"I do." I smiled holding up my beach bag and she beamed at me before grinning at my hand which was fitted into Percy's.

"You're such a babe." She chimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the beach. I grinned as my hair flew out behind me and held onto my bag and hat as we ran through the car park giggling. I looked back to see Percy rolling his eyes and turning to help the guys carry some stuff.

"Where should we sit?" Silena smiled and I scanned the beach for a spot.

"Ooo, let's go sit on the beach loungers." I pointed and we began to walk our way over.

I dumped my bag on the floor beside one of the loungers which was shaded by an umbrella and pulled my hat back on.

"This is nice." She sighed, sitting in the chair next-door and turning to face me.

"Isn't it just?" I smiled taking out my phone.

"Hey girls." Piper smiled taking the lounger the other side of me. We both greeted her happily. "Such a gorgeous day." She sighed happily, stretching out over the chair and sunning herself with blissfully closed eyes.

She wore a brown bohemian top with white ripped shorts and she'd taken off her converses now and left them in the burning hot sand. She looked like a Caribbean Goddess with her long, thin and extremely tanned limbs.

She would forever look like that all thanks to her Cherokee heritage. It wasn't fair. My tan would probably start to go away after a few months.

"I'm so glad you're here, Annie." Silena smirked nudging my leg with her foot gently and I grinned at her.

"Don't call me that." I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed before she lay back in her chair and closed her eyes.

Moments later, my phone started to ring. It was Johnny, one of the architects at the firm, I'd been needing to talk to him about work for a few days now. I sat at the very end of the lounger, burying my feet in the sand, and apologised to the girls, saying I had to take this.

"Hi, Johnny." I smiled, noticing both Silena and Piper sit up a little to stare at me. I rolled my eyes, waving them off because it wasn't what they were thinking. "How are the designs going?"

"They're coming along nicely actually. I'll definitely email the details to you before next week. Don't worry, they'll be ready."

"That's great." I smiled.

"So I talked with Athena about your idea of keeping the existing building. Are you still thinking about that?"

"Oh yes, definitely. I think it's so interesting and the structure is very useful. We need to combine it with the new designs. So, in a way, we'd be extending and modifying the original building and that way we still keep some of its history."

"I think that's a great idea." He said enthusiastically and I felt the same excitement that I always got when I did something right at work.

"I've sent you my original blue prints if you could just add your ideas, draw them up and then come in next week, we can do the models with the others." I smiled but at that moment I was caught off guard because Percy sat behind me and pulled me by my waist onto his lap. I yelped before shutting myself up and looking up at his grinning face irritatedly. I was mostly just going stir crazy from sitting across his lap though.

He tried to take the phone from me and I tried to silently jerk away from him and shake my head furiously. He began to snigger and I clamped my hand on his mouth to silence him. We were inches apart and I could feel his warm breath against my palm.

"Annabeth?" Johnny's confused voice came through.

"Yep, still here." I said a little breathlessly. "Does that sound good?" I asked, slowly but cautiously moving my hand off a grinning Percy's mouth. I rested my hand on the side of his neck and began to mindlessly smooth my fingers into the side of his soft, thick hair.

I smiled up at him warmly, not even paying attention to what Johnny was talking about. He was so unbelievably gorgeous it was hard to focus on anything but him. His right arm was wrapped around the back of my waist and his other arm lay across my lap lazily. He smiled at me, slowly pressing his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes, smiling blissfully.

"Okay, so I'll speak to you soon then." Johnny's voice suddenly came through and I suddenly snapped awake.

"Okay." I smiled, my voice a little slurry and breathless. Opening my eyes again. "Let me know if there are any problems."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." I replied before hanging up and my phone just slipped out of my fingers, over the back of my shoulder and into the sand as I looked up at Percy a little dazedly. "You are so annoying." I whispered.

"Sorry." He smirked. "Can't help myself."

I probably blushed but luckily, he looked away; towards the ocean where Jason, Leo, Grover and now Piper were splashing around in the waves. Reyna, Thalia, Connor and Travis were all playing volleyball on one of the courts further down the beach with drinks in their hands and Beckendorf was sitting with Silena on the lounger beside us.

"Go." I smiled, dropping my hand to his shoulder now. "I know you want to."

"You're not coming?" He furrowed his eyebrows adorably.

I giggled softly. "I'll come in a minute. I just wanna sit here for a moment."

"What and read?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him before slowly standing up and pulling him with me.

"Maybe." I smiled. "Now go." I shoved him away as he chuckled, pulling off his shirt. I gasped a little turning away with deep breaths. I wasn't ready to see any of that yet.

Gods, I hope he didn't hear that. I didn't think it was humanly, magically possible but he'd managed to get even more gorgeous than before I left.

"You coming Beck?" He called and Beckendorf pecked Silena on the lips before running over and I averted my eyes as they stripped down to their swim shorts and ran into the ocean towards the others who were now playing beach ball.

"When are you gonna kiss him already?" Silena smirked lying back in her chair as I lay down in mine and pulled my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Oh shush." I sighed. "I'm not gonna force myself on him when he clearly doesn't like me like that."

"You seriously need to go to Specsavers, Annabeth." She sighed frustratedly. "You can't even see what's staring you right in the face."

"He doesn't like me, Silena." I rolled my eyes, pulling my 'East of Eden' book out.

"Annabeth...he hasn't stopped smiling since you got back." She said, throwing a pillow at me and I giggled, blocking my face as it hit me.

"I'm gonna go get changed." I said, changing the subject as I stood up. "Coming?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled pulling out her red bikini and I pulled out my white one.

We walked towards one of the beach cafes together, side by side. It was nice to feel my toes in the hot sand and the sun on my back as we walked together.

"So, what's your plan now?" Silena asked lacing our fingers together and swinging our arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you thinking about coming back to school? Or are you just gonna come up and see us whenever you have time in your busy schedule?"

"Huh..." I frowned. "I guess I never thought about that."

I suppose, having made up with Percy and the others now, there wasn't really anything keeping me from going back to school but did I really want to give up Athena Associates to go back to Goode High School?

"Well, think about it." She smiled. "You still want to go to college, don't you?"

"I hadn't thought about that either." I gasped. I'd mostly been focused on online college anyway really. "With Helen telling me I couldn't go before, I just put it out of my mind but I guess now..." I smiled. "I guess I could go now."

"You should." She squeezed my hand with a grin. "Any University would be lucky to have you. But wouldn't you want to finish Senior year first?"

"Well I wouldn't have to but...come to think of it...maybe..." I sighed. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Okay." She smiled as we walked into the cafe.

It was cool inside with air conditioning and it had a Hawaiian Beach theme to it. We made our way to the back where the toilets were to get changed.

When I came out of the toilet, Silena was combing her long black hair with her fingers as she stood in front of the mirror in a gorgeous red halterneck bikini.

"You look nice." I smiled coming over to stand next to her.

She smiled. "Yeah, but I don't wanna look nice, I wanna look sexy gorgeous like you." She sighed looking at my white off the shoulder ruffle bikini top and plain white bikini bottoms.

"Shut up." I grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

We walked back to the loungers and sat down to apply sun cream on our arms and legs. We did each other's backs and sat there chatting happily for a while.

I looked back to see Jason giving Piper a piggyback and Percy pushing them over into the water while Leo stood back laughing hysterically. I could see college girls, everywhere, staring at Percy open-mouthed but I guess I'd gotten used to that now. I mean, who can blame a girl when he has a body like that?

"You should go over there." Silena smiled.

"You wanna come?" I asked, a little nervous about going over there on my own.

"No, I'm gonna hang back but you are leaving right now Misses." She smirked kicking me off the lounger and onto my feet.

"Alright alright." I giggled. "I'm going."

"Oh, one more thing!" She blurted snatching up some sort of spray from her bag and walking over to me. I rolled my eyes as she sprayed it into my hair and began ruffling my beach curls gently.

"What is it?"

"It's just a texturizing salt spray." She smiled. "There. Perfect. Now go." She shoved me and I stumbled away before steadying myself into a walk.

I smiled at the others playing volleyball as I passed them and made my way over to the ocean edge. I let the water flow gently over my white painted toenails and relished in the coolness.

 **Song Tribute: [Closer – Nicole Medoro] - (YouTube it. Trust me.)**

When I looked up, Piper was pushing Percy over and they all laughed as he disappeared underwater. He wore a pair of long sea green swim shorts that almost matched his eyes but no real colour could do Percy's eyes justice. His eyes were an entirely new colour never created before. No one, and I mean no one, had eyes like Percy's.

I laughed to myself placing my hands on my hips. Percy shot out of the water, shaking his head like a dog and running his hands through his hair to tame it. He was still sitting in the water when he looked up at me with a smile. Then his eyes travelled down from my face to my body and my white bikini. He flushed suddenly and averted his eyes. He splashed himself with water for a moment, looking a lot less flushed but a lot wetter now. I wondered what had made him so like that in the first place as I slowly made my way over.

The water was up to my thighs when I reached them. "Hey." Piper smiled at me.

"Hey." I smiled back at her before looking down at Percy who was still sitting in the water, shaking his hair a little before he looked up at me.

"So are you two just gonna stand around or is one of you gonna help me up?" He grinned holding his arms up. I rolled my eyes, splashing him with water before dragging a giggling Piper away.

"Hey!" He called back but we just ignored him as we waded our way through the water.

"So...you and Percy, huh?" She smirked.

"Drop it Pips." I scowled before looking back at Percy who was now snatching the beach ball off Jason and throwing it in Leo's face.

"Why?" She smirked. "I thought we could do some _girl_ talk." She said sarcastically knowing that neither of us liked doing that. Piper and I were more alike than you'd think. I rolled my eyes at that as I picked up a shell from under the water and twiddled the tiny thing in my fingers.

"So...how does it feel to have your name tattooed on your crushes neck?"

I shoved her. "Shut up." I hissed, looking back to see that we were well away from the others so they couldn't hear us.

Of course, it felt amazing and surreal especially when my crush was well...Percy Jackson. Half the girls at Goode and actually anyone who meets him would kill to have their name tattooed on him probably. But he did it years ago...it probably doesn't mean the same thing anymore.

She giggled, linking her arm in mine. "I'm glad I met you, Annabeth."

"Me too." I smiled. "We shall be friends forever and ever." I joked in a posh voice and we both laughed at that.

"You shall be my number one girlfriend." She grinned.

"I would have your name tattooed over my heart if I wasn't such a baby." I laughed.

"Oh yeah! Well I would have our yearbook photos put next to each other so we can be called Goode Highs most bestest of BFF'S" She replied. I laughed hysterically even though that made absolutely no sense at all.

"Well, I'd make up a secret language for the both of us so we can talk to each other just using facial expressions." I countered making her snort.

"Okay okay. Give me your best friendship quote." She asked making speech marks with her fingers when she said 'friendship' and trying to hold back her laughter.

"Hhhmmm. Oh, um...friends come and go like the ocean but the true ones stay, like an octopus on your face."

Piper burst out laughing, picking up a shell and smoothing the sand off it gently.

"Okay, I've got one...friendship is like wetting your pants, everyone can see it but only you feel the warmth." She sniggered.

"Piper, that's disgusting!" I cried but I couldn't hold back my laughter. Piper really did get me. That's it—nothing more to say. She just gets me.

We continued to walk around, picking up shells and comparing sizes while singing 'Part of Your World' from The Little Mermaid. Then Jason came over laughing to himself before he threw his arms around Piper from behind and kissed her shoulder. She smiled, turning to face him and they kissed. I smiled, they were really cute together I admit.

"Standing right here." I rolled my eyes when I started to hear washing machine syndrome.

"Not anymore." A voice came and then Percy was grabbing my waist from behind and spinning me in his arms. I squealed happily before he set me back down again. He took my hand and dragged me away so that we started walking along the beach together. I smiled up at him as he laced our fingers together and we waded through the salty water washing up against our thighs.

"So, you're okay with this?" He asked suddenly.

"With what?"

"Us...after I lied to you and now you know that we were friends as kids and stuff." He shrugged turning away a little and I smiled.

"Of course, I am." I smiled, tightening my grip on his hand and he looked at me once more. "I'm glad it was you. It makes you that much more special to me." I said as I hugged his upper arm and I could tell he was smiling, I don't know how. I just could.

"Do you remember that time your mum took us to California and we spent the whole time playing at the beach?" He murmured above me.

"What, the time when you got pricked by a sea urchin and you cried when I tried to pull it out?" I smirked looking up at him and he scowled.

"I don't remember me crying."

"I do." I smiled. "You practically bawled your eyes out."

"Whatever." He sighed heavily and I just giggled. "Anyway...this reminds me of that time."

"Me too." I smiled softly. "That was a good summer."

"How well do you remember everything?" He asked curiously.

"It's like I never forgot." I murmured.

He smiled happily at that, tightening his grip on my hand. "Well, that's good then."

 **Song Tribute: [Nemo Egg – Thomas Newman] - (put it on repeat, I just love it. Plus its childhood, people.)**

After that, I looked out to sea; at the rolling waves and the sun shining down on the surface. It was beautiful. We walked in a peaceful silence for a few moments as we held hands and just breathed each other in.

"Percy?" I murmured after a while.

"Yeah?"

I stopped walking and looked up at him, letting go of his arm entirely. "I meant to say…well, what I mean is—I should have said—thing is—" I sighed at my own pathetic attempt at an apology.

"What?" He frowned.

"I wanted to thank you…for taking the blame."

Suddenly the ruffles on my bikini top became the most interesting thing in the whole world as I began to fiddle with them.

"You know, for the Adderall. You shouldn't have—but I'm grateful that you did."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He said.

"You always were too good to me." I half smiled and then my expression dropped as I looked over the horizon. "I didn't deserve that." I murmured. "I was a monster."

"No, don't even say that." He said, trying to take my arm but I stepped away.

"I was." I continued. "I took the easy way out—the coward's way out." I sighed, holding back the tears. "I couldn't handle the loss of my father, Rachel and Drew mocking me, Helen treating me like a slave, the stress of school and work, losing you—I couldn't." I shook my head. "It was all too much and when I found out that you and the girls had been lying to me, I don't know, I just cracked."

"Beth, you don't have to explain it to me." He said softly, his words kind and gentle. "I understand. I never blamed you—for any of this. It was my fault."

I scoffed, shaking my head a little and feeling my eyes blurring up as I looked at him. "No it wasn't, Percy." I whispered. "It was my fault. It's always been my fault, from the moment I ran away when we were kids to the moment I ran away—" My own voice betrayed me and my throat caught at the words as I took a breath. I pressed my fingers to my lips trying to calm myself.

"Hey." His soft voice came again and this time, I felt his fingers brushing through my hair. It was a delicate touch, just above my ear.

I looked up at him, teary-eyed. "Those pills brought out a side to me I didn't even know I had." I murmured.

"Beth, you've gone through things most people don't go through in their entire lifetime. You were bound to crack at some point." He told me. "I'm surprised you managed to hold it together for so long, to be honest." That made me laugh a little. "How you were with the Adderall doesn't make me think any less of you. I took the blame for you because I couldn't imagine it happening any other way." I looked up at him, slightly confused then and he smiled softly. "I will _always_ want to protect you. I will _always_ put you first because that's just how it's always been." He said. "It's my natural instinct. I don't know any other way and I don't want to."

My heart was swelling so much in my chest that it began to hurt. I couldn't believe the words leaving his mouth. Never in my wildest dreams. The boy I'd been madly in love with all this time couldn't possibly think these things of me. It wasn't humanly possible.

I smiled shyly, feeling butterflies in my stomach as I averted my eyes. I was too nervous to meet his for a moment but when I did, he was smiling at me. They were of the brightest glimmer I'd ever seen. It seemed as though the light wasn't reflecting off them but actually emerging from them—shimmering like gemstones.

"Come here." He chuckled and with a soppy giggle, I slumped into his arms and he gave me the biggest hug. It was a warm embrace, wet and damp but perfect. I held him so tightly as if at any moment, he would sink into the sand at our feet and disappear below the surface of the water, never to be seen again.

 **Song Tribute: [Fix You – Coldplay] - (INTRODUCING: Percy and Annabeth's song...or one of them)**

We walked a little further, hand in hand. Though the beach wasn't empty, it was as though every voice and sound had been drowned out. All I could hear was the sound of the waves and the seagulls above. Neither Percy nor I spoke for a long time. But the silence didn't even feel like silence. It was perfect.

"So how's your mom?" He asked suddenly.

"She's great." I smiled wistfully blurring the water around me with my fingers. "She remembers you."

"She does?" He frowned curiously.

"Mm-hmm." I smiled up at him. "She likes you."

"Really? What did she say?" He asked.

"I always liked that one. He was rather charming." I quoted with a smirk and he seemed to like my answer.

"I was, wasn't I?" He teased and I rolled my eyes, moving around to walk backward in front of him.

We held both hands now and he stopped, pulling me towards him. I caught my breath as our chests collided and he smiled down at me. His hair was damp and untamed with tiny bits of sand and stone in it.

"Wasn't I?" He grinned.

I smiled, standing on my tip toes and smoothing my hand through his hair. "Hhmm..." I thought. "Nope." I grinned shoving him off his feet before laughing and diving into the water.

I swam a couple of metres before breaking the surface, now soaking, to see him wet too. He was standing, shaking his hair and rustling it with his fingers. I knelt in the sand with the water up to my shoulders as he scowled at me and giggled, ringing my hair out slightly.

He started running at me and I squealed, leaping to my feet and running as fast as I could but he reached me within moments and spun me back around. We both fell into each other's arms in the water, laughing, and I found myself straddling him. He sat in the sand with the water just reaching the bottom of his pectoral muscle as I sat in his lap, facing him. My hips were pressed right up against him and my knees bent either side of his waist.

My laughter began to stop slowly as I realised how close we were. His eyes bore into mine and they were so blue from the water right now. I'd always loved how they changed colour when he was in the ocean or in a swimming pool. They turned like a blue colour but it was more than just a simple blue. I mean, they were _blue_. Like _really_ blue.

I twiddled the tags around his neck in my fingers nervously as I rested my other hand on his shoulder. My heart started to race in my chest as my breathing came out unsteady. He was looking up at me intently and I couldn't help but look back.

Without meaning to, I peeked at his lips and I could've sworn he looked at mine too. Suddenly, I heard the water slosh as he moved his arm to reach up and softly stroke my hair back. He worked his fingers into my newly dampened hair and slowly pulled me towards him.

I caught my breath and stopped fiddling with his tags, pressing my palm to his chest.

 _Was this really happening!?_

He tilted his head up and I found myself craning mine to meet him. I closed my eyes and felt our foreheads touch—our noses—the tips of our lips. It sent a violent shock through me. We both hovered, merely a breath apart, moving slightly as if deciding how or even if to kiss one another. And then, slowly, he opened his mouth and kissed me.

It was a soft tender kiss but my heart was in double time, pounding and throbbing in my chest like it had a mind of its own.

I can't describe it. It was like I couldn't breathe—like my ribs were being crushed by my slowly expanding—swelling heart. His lips were soft and wet underneath mine and they tasted salty from the sea water. Drips from his wet hair fell onto my cheeks and I felt the intoxicating warmth of his body beneath my fingertips.

It lasted only a couple of seconds before he pulled away slowly, leaving me desperately wanting more.

That was, _by far_ , the best kiss I'd ever had in my entire life. I still couldn't believe that it had actually happened. I thought he didn't like me like that.

Could it be possible that Piper and Silena had been right all along?

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't think of anything and my words just swallowed up inside me. He smiled, acting cool and collected as usual and I thought he'd never looked sexier.

"I've wanted to do that since the day you pulled me out of that car crash." He murmured sending butterflies flutteringly around my stomach and I caught my breath. But that...that was months and months ago.

"That makes two of us." I whispered, finding that the words just came tumbling out of my mouth unexpectedly.

He flashed me a beautiful smile and I couldn't help smiling giddily as he smoothed his hand up my thigh, to my waist and cupped my cheek as he pulled me into him again. I felt the energy in the air around us this time as our lips slowly fitted together like two puzzle pieces made for each other. I slowly moved mine in sync with his as I pressed one hand to his chest and smoothed the other one up his neck and tangled it into his raven hair.

It was a passionate, intoxicating but romantic kiss because it wasn't rushed or forced, we just let it happen. I don't know how long it lasted but I still felt like it wasn't long enough. I smiled against the kiss, humming dreamily and he chuckled softly.

"What happens now?" I murmured against his lips, opening my eyes and backing up a little.

"I'm yours...you're mine...what else needs to be said?" He smiled and my heart swelled in my chest. To think that Percy Jackson, the sweetest guy on the planet, belonged to me was just out of this world. I could barely contain my happiness.

"Nothing." I whispered, getting lost in his eyes again for a split second.

Blinking, I looked up to see where the others were. They were all playing volleyball together now so they didn't see us which I was extremely relieved about. I wouldn't hear the end of it if Piper and Silena found out. I smiled, turning back to him and tracing my fingers down his neck, across his shoulders, softly.

"You drive me crazy, Wise Girl." He murmured softly wrapping his arms around me completely. My body tingled where his fingertips touched me.

I grinned using both hands to stroke his hair back before they came to a resting spot at the nape of his neck. I planted another kiss on his lips, unable to keep my hands off him. When I pulled back he kissed my cheek, my jawline, my neck and then my collarbone. I hunched my shoulders, humming blissfully and he laughed softly.

I'd _never_ get tired of hearing that sound.

"We should probably get back to the others." I said a little breathlessly.

Gods, he had me wrapped around his finger.

"Or we could just stay here...alone." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

 **Song Tribute: [Summer Paradise – Simple Plan] - (Shoutout to my girl Hermione Historia Chase for this one!)**

I grinned. "Come on, trouble." I pushed myself off him and stood up in the water. "Seaweed Brain." I smiled giving him my hand and he groaned before reluctantly taking it and I pulled him to his feet.

We walked up the beach together, over to the volleyball courts where the others were. I jogged over to meet Silena. It was girls vs boys, except Leo was on the girl's team so that made 5 vs 5.

"Where have you two been?" She frowned with her hands on her hips.

"We just went for a swim." I shrugged.

"Kissed a couple of times." Percy added smugly, walking up to stand beside me. I sucked in a breath scowling at him but he just sniggered.

Silena's eyes lit up and her mouth dropped open before she started smiling and then giggling and then jumping excitedly. "I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IIIIITTT!" She squealed jumping around like a maniac enough to get the others' attention. She bent down, squealing, before grabbing fist-fulls of sand and throwing them up in the air in celebration.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" I mumbled and he chuckled as I looked up at him and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing his lips to my forehead softly. I wanted to be annoyed at him but the butterflies in my stomach were making it increasingly difficult.

"Aw, group hug." Silena grinned pulling Percy and I against her awkwardly before she stepped back and punched Percy's arm hard.

"Ow!" He frowned, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"That's for taking so long, you idiot. Now go on the other team, we want Annabeth." She smiled, dragging me onto the girl's team while Percy rolled his eyes and made his way over to Grover who gave him a low five.

"Seriously took you like seven months to work out you both liked each other?" Travis raised an eyebrow and Percy gave him a 'whatever' facial expression with narrow eyes.

"Aw, it's so romantic." Silena smiled with a girly sigh as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest as though she was watching the Notebook all over again.

"G-man, will you just serve already?" Percy groaned and he and Grover shared a look.

Grover was smiling at him proudly, almost as if he was happy for him. If I'm not mistaken, I saw Percy flush a little as he shoved his hands into his swim short pockets and averted his eyes with a small smile. It made my heart melt and then Grover was punching the ball up into the air and I was busy keeping my eyes of Percy's incredibly hot body.

The boys ended up winning but I didn't really care and I wasn't surprised, to be honest, they had Percy.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I was lying in the lounge chair later that day. I just needed a break from the hot sun and reading my book in the shade seemed like the perfect idea. It was probably getting on for five but I hadn't checked the time at all today. It just seemed too perfect to measure because otherwise I'd start wanting more time and I didn't want that, I just wanted to live in the moment.

Suddenly, I felt someone crawling on top of me and I moved my book to see Percy lying on me. He rested his head on my stomach, just below my chest and tucked his arm underneath my lower back while he left the other one drooping down the side of the lounger lazily. The feeling of our skin being pressed together this closely was indescribable.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He sighed in contentment, looking off to my right and I giggled happily as I stroked his hair softly. He was slightly damp, having gone for another swim.

"Hey." I murmured with a smile. "Tired?"

"Mm-hmm." He mumbled closing his eyes and snuggling into me. I giggled again before I continued stroking his hair and reading my book. It was the perfect end to the perfect day at the beach.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I looked up to see Silena taking pictures of Percy asleep on me and rolled my eyes, wanting to throw my book at her but not wanting to damage it or wake Percy.

"Aw, is he asleep?" She whispered, sitting down beside me on her lounger.

Percy stirred in his sleep and tightened his grip on my back. I gasped a little at the sudden movement before I smiled down at him.

"Not anymore." He moaned and his eyes slowly opened.

"Evening sunshine." I smirked, stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"How long have I been out?" He mumbled.

"I don't know...little under an hour." I guessed.

"We're all thinking about heading home now. Are you two alright getting back?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, we'll walk with you." I smiled.

"Okay." She smiled. "Get up Percy." She scowled at him and he chuckled before she ran off to find Beckendorf. He smiled pushing himself up so that he was balancing himself over me and we were inches apart as I looked up at him.

"I'm gonna have to let you go, aren't I?" He frowned irritatedly making me laugh softly.

"You could always come back to mine." I smiled, reaching up to play with his hair. Since we'd officially become a thing I couldn't stop playing with it. I just couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said.

 _I'm yours...you're mine._

It made me swoon every time I even thought about it.

"Won't your mom mind?"

I shook my head and he flashed me a smile, bending down to kiss me softly.

"Get a room you two!" Thalia yelled as the others started walking over. Percy chuckled, pecking my cheek one last time before lifting himself off the chair. He pulled me up with him and I began to pack up my stuff, probably blushing like an idiot.

After coming back from the cafe with Silena and Piper, fully changed, we all started making our way back to the car park. The boys had all changed too to my dismay because Percy was no longer walking around like a topless God, still a God...but not a _topless_ God. We said our goodbyes and climbed into my car.

"No funny business tonight, Seaweed Brain." I smirked as I pulled out onto the main road. "My mom won't have any of it and neither will I."

Percy chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He said sliding his hand down my thigh and leaning over to kiss my bare shoulder.

I sucked in a breath as his hand slid across my skin smoothly before he tucked his fingers on the inside of my leg and left them there. My whole body tingled a little at that moment and I forced myself to concentrate on the road so as not to crash the car. He kept his hand there for most of the journey and I didn't mind. I liked it actually.

I smiled, turning the radio on to calm myself down. 'Don't Say' by The Chainsmokers came on as I drove down the straight road. I hadn't texted my mom at all, not even to let her know I was okay because _someone_ distracted me. She'd probably kill me when I got home, especially since I was going to turn up at the doorstep with a guy by my side. But she'd always said she'd love to see him again someday so why not today?

We arrived at the house when it was already getting dark, the street lamps were lit and I could see our garden lights on. I came to a stop outside the gate and pressed the button on my car keys to open the gate but it wouldn't open. I pressed it again frustratedly but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn, it mother." I cursed.

"What?" Percy frowned.

"She's locked me out so I have to call and now we can't sneak in." I sighed, getting out of the car and walking over to the speaker beside the black gate. I bent down a little and with a breath, I pressed the button and listened to the whooshing sound coming through the speaker before I heard a voice.

"Chase residents." A male voice called.

Yeah, about that...my mother had apparently kept her original name so she'd still have a connection to me and her old family. When she'd told me that, I'd almost cried.

"Um, Charlie...it's me, Annabeth. Can you let us in please?" I asked nicely, hugging my arms because it was starting to get cold.

"Us?"

"Me." I quickly corrected myself. "Can you let me in please?"

"Your mother's furious, just so you know." He chuckled.

"Yes, thank you Charlie." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled even more before I heard a buzz and the gates began to open. I sighed, climbing back in the car and driving up the driveway.

"You live here?" Percy asked a little stunned as he looked up at the house and around the front garden.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I smiled wistfully.

"I'll say." Percy breathed.

"I wanna design something like this when I'm older."

"You will." He smiled, turning to me and I blushed, cutting the engine when we reached the bottom of the marble steps.

"So, did you text your mom to let her know where you are?" I asked him as we began walking up the steps together, bags in hand.

"Yeah, I just said I was at a friend's house." He shrugged and I nodded, starting to wonder what I actually was to Percy. Were we like a couple now? Or was this just a fling thing? Oh Gods...I'm not just another fling for him...am I?

I lifted my key up to the door but before I could unlock it, the door was already being yanked open.

"Just where have you been?" My mother yelled at me. She wore her white silk maxi nightgown with black lace and matching robe. She looked lovely but angry. "I've been worried sick, young lady."

"Hi, mom...sorry...lost track of time?" I smiled nervously. It wasn't even that late, probably around nine but she was just annoyed I'd been out most of the day without a word and I guess for good reason really. After all, I was still only sixteen.

"You lost track of time?" She scoffed before her eyes widened when they landed on Percy, standing next to me.

"Mom, this is—" I started, trying to lighten the mood.

"Percy Jackson." She smiled brightly, cutting me off. Her mood had changed in the blink of an eye. "You didn't say he'd got super cute." She raised her eyebrows at me with a smile.

"Mother." I groaned, rolling my eyes but she just laughed it off.

"Hello, Miss Chase, I'm sorry Annabeth's late, it's my fault." He flashed her that gorgeous smile of his, using his polite gentlemanly voice, the one that made parents adore him and girls swoon over him.

"And polite too." She smiled, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Enough already mother, please?" I practically begged and she laughed one last time before stepping out of the way.

"Come on in then." She smiled and Percy followed me inside, gawping at the interior.

The doormen took our bags instantly and Percy stared at me in shock as people waited on him, particularly the maids who seemed to be taking quite a liking to him. I just smiled modestly before we followed my mother into the large kitchen.

"Do you two want anything?" She asked.

"I'm starving." I replied, running a hand through my hair gently.

She smiled nodding her head. "I bet you are. How about you Percy, darling? Would you like anything?"

"Please." He smiled. "I'll eat anything."

"You'll have to do some rummaging because Daniel and the rest of the cooking staff have gone home and I need to make a couple of calls." She smiled, taking a sip of some peppermint tea she'd probably made earlier.

"Fine with me." I smiled.

"Percy, you're welcome to stay here as long as your mom knows where you are." She eyed him in a way that all mothers did when worrying about teenagers being teenagers.

"I've texted her already." He smiled charmingly.

"Seems only yesterday you two were playing out in the garden together." She sighed happily. "Who knew you'd grow up to be such a handsome young man?"

"Mother!" I cried, absolutely mortified and Percy chuckled while my mother maturely stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." She smiled, stroking my shoulder and kissing my temple in a motherly way as she walked past us. "Separate rooms. I mean it." She eyed me cautiously and I swear I wanted to shoot myself from the embarrassment.

"It's not like that." I tried, breathlessly, to reassure her but she just waved me off.

"There's a spare room all laid out. You can show Percy to it straight after you've eaten and then you can both go to sleep."

"Straight after?" I complained.

"Yes, it's a school night and you have to get up early for work tomorrow darling." She reminded me and I smiled.

"Fine then." I rolled my eyes and she blew us a kiss before disappearing through the hallway, towards her study.

"You can forget that any of that just happened." I mumbled turning to a sniggering Percy.

"I like her." He smiled. "She got one thing right." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I am rather handsome, aren't I?"

"Come on." I groaned dragging him over to the fridge.

It was one of those massive American ones with a double door opening and a drinks dispenser at the front. I pulled out a pizza handing it to Percy and grabbed a left-over bowl of salad and a pot of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream piling it all into his arms.

"You got enough there, Wise Girl?" Percy teased with a smirk on his pretty face.

"Don't act like you won't eat more than half of this Seaweed Brain." I shot back raising an eyebrow and he chuckled. We put the pizza in the oven and sat at the table chatting and eating the ice cream first as we waited.

We halved the large pizza when it was done and sat at the table once more, eating the yummy slices. It wasn't Papa Johns but it was pretty darn good pizza.

"I could eat pizza all day every day." Percy sighed blissfully as he nibbled on his last slice.

"Well, you can have some salad with that too, Seaweed Brain." I smirked, shoving the bowl over to him.

"What are you, my mother?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just eat it." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, beginning to pile some salad on his plate to my surprise.

You would've thought that after having kissed him multiple times, things would be a little awkward between us but it wasn't like that. It was easy, if not easier like a weight had been lifted off our shoulders because we'd finally been able to show each other how we really felt. I'd always loved spending time with him before but now I loved it ten times more. Everything just felt so natural with Percy, like he was meant for me.

An hour or two later, we began to tidy up and I took what was rest of the ice cream back to the freezer, below the fridge. Once I closed it, I felt Percy's arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled heavenly, holding his arms around my waist and tilting my head back to look up at him.

He smiled down at me before craning his neck to kiss me. I closed my eyes blissfully and reached up to cup his cheek. I stroked his jawline gently with my index finger before turning in his arms to face him as we continued to move our lips in sync. He gripped my hips tightly and pushed me back against the fridge forcefully. I moaned a little as he pressed me in deeper. It was still a soft kiss though, a romantic one. I hadn't experienced a frenzy with him yet which only left me hungrily wanting more.

He pulled away slowly and I gasped a little as our lips parted and my head jolted towards him and then back again. My hands slid back down from his hair to rest on his chest and I bit my lip as I looked up at him. It was just a habit of mine.

"We should go up." I murmured.

"Should we?" Percy asked in a seductive voice as he leaned down to kiss the spot just beneath my ear. My eyes shut against my will and I grabbed the fridge to steady myself as I softly moaned. Percy's hand shot up to cover my mouth instantly and my eyes flew open from the shock of it all but he didn't stop.

Okay, if you've never been kissed on the neck before then you won't be able to imagine how amazing it feels but I honestly felt like I was gonna faint. He nipped at my skin and slid his lips further down to my collarbone before gently releasing my lips again and this time, I bit them to stop myself from moaning.

"Percy." I whispered, pulling his head up to face me. "Stop. Not here." I said a little breathlessly.

He chuckled at that. "Fine then." He sighed, nuzzling me before he let me go and I let out a breath.

We made our way quietly upstairs, after he had grabbed his bag, and walked along the long corridor towards the spare room. Just as we reached it, Bobbie and Matthew's door opened and they both stepped out in matching blue striped pyjamas. They looked as though they were trying to sneak out as they peered in the other direction of the corridor bending down a little to keep low.

"What are you two still doing up?" I frowned, placing my hands on my hips and their heads snapped around in shock.

"W-we were...we were..." Bobbie stammered.

"Looking for the bathroom?" Matthew finished in tone that said he, himself, didn't even know what he was talking about.

I rolled my eyes and then they looked at Percy in confusion. "Oh, Bobbie, Matthew—this is Percy." I smiled up at him before looking back at my brothers who were both grinning.

They shared a knowing look with each other and before I could tell them not to, they were both screaming; "Annie's got a boyfriend! Annie's got a boyfriend!" Over and over again.

"Go to bed!" I shouted herding them into their large twin room and slamming the door behind them. I sighed, looking back at a grinning Percy. "Bobbie and Matthew..." I smiled. "You learn to love them."

Percy chuckled at that and then my mother came down the corridor. "What was all that?" She frowned.

"Bobbie and Matthew." I shrugged. "I just put them back to bed."

She nodded. "Right...so you're in there, Percy." She pointed to the door beside him. "There are spare toothbrushes in the ensuite. Have you got a change of clothes?"

"I've got some sweatpants from track." He shrugged.

"Wonderful." She smiled. "Now off you go." She said looking at me and I frowned at her. "Go on." She said, daring me to disobey her and I eventually gave up.

"Good night, Percy." I smiled at him.

"Night, Wise Girl." He smirked. "Good night, Miss Chase." He smiled politely before disappearing into the spare room.

"Are you two—" My mother started and I, knowing exactly where she was heading, cut her off immediately.

"Night mother." I said hastily before turning on my heels and walking swiftly down the corridor to my room.

I closed my bedroom door softly and sighed in glorious bliss. I touched my lips, unable to stop myself from smiling. Just thinking about kissing Percy made me go all jelloid. I giggled, turning on the main light to get ready for bed.

I slipped out of my heels and romper, pulling a white VS nightdress on. It reached just past my mid-thigh and had flowery lace bits at the V-neck line and straps. I brushed my hair and my teeth and did my afternoon skincare routine which was just an exfoliator and a bit of moisturizer. It seemed that the whole time I was getting ready, all I could think about was Percy and the way his skin and hair felt under my fingers. Not to mention that he was only just down the corridor.

Was he thinking about me too? What would happen now? Should I go back to school? If I didn't, this could be considered as a long-distance relationship and they never last. I gulped at that, thinking about how horrible a break up with Percy would be. I mean, just look at Rachel...she's barely hanging in there and Percy seems fine.

What if that's me one day?

I sat on the edge of my bed when my phone buzzed. It was 11:32 and I could see the text from Percy. I giggled as I looked at it, smiling like a crazy person.

* * *

 **You coming over here or what Wise Girl? Xx**

* * *

Turning off all my lights and leaving everything in my room, I snuck out. The corridor was dark and I knew my mother would be in bed by now. The good thing about having marble floors is that they don't creak so you can tiptoe across them soundlessly.

I took a deep shaky breath, not too sure why I was even nervous. It's not like we were going to do anything too extreme I'd already warned him about that, and we'd slept together before the night my father past away and that time Silena drove us back from the race track. I clawed my hair back, letting out an unsteady breath before I slipped inside and shut the door quietly behind me.

 **Song Tribute: [hello hello – Lewis Watson]**

Inside, it was dark but the moonlight was glimmering through the chiffon curtains, illuminating the room with a soft bluish glow. I could see Percy lying on the bed with his back to me as he flicked through his incredibly popular Instagram. He was topless as well, hopelessly and gorgeously topless. I caught my breath, feeling my body coat with shivers.

I took a step forward, the glossy floorboards were cold underneath my bare feet but soon my toes hit the fluffy white rug that lay in the middle of the room. I stopped by the bedside table and he looked up from his phone, noticing me for the first time. He smiled brightly dropping his phone and I blushed perching on the edge of the bed.

"What took you so long?" He murmured in a low, sexy voice and I laughed a little, smiling back at him.

There was a moment's silence and I began to think a little. "Why now?" I whispered, turning to look at him and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a little confused.

"Why did you wait to tell me...you know...until now?" I said, tucking my hair behind my ear as I reached over to turn the radio on the bedside table on. I was nervous and thinking that music might help a little. A tune by Lewis Watson was beginning to softly play and it was a perfect bedtime song.

He sighed, slumping back into the pillow and facing the ceiling. He bent one of his legs and the sheets slipped off to reveal his grey sweatpants. They made him look so hot in the blueish lighting and I found myself wanting to smooth my fingers over his bare chest and kiss him there.

"Beats me." He breathed. "I've been crushing on you like a little boy for months." I giggled softly, feeling my stomach flourish with a hundred fluttering butterflies. "Why did you wait?" He asked, turning to me suddenly and his eyes glinted in the moonlight. He was so beautiful.

I bit my lip nervously, looking at my hands on my lap as I fiddled with the hem of my night dress. "I thought you didn't like me like that." I said softly. "I thought you'd never like me that. So I tried to keep it hidden." I shuddered a little, no idea why. "It was hard but I accepted the fact that the hottest guy in school would never go for a girl like me, so..." I shrugged.

"You think I'm the hottest guy in school?" He smirked, propping himself up on his elbow again.

I sighed. " _That's_ what you took out of all that?" I raised my eyebrow and he laughed softly. "Everyone does." I shrugged a little nervously in answer to his question.

"Annabeth, when are you gonna understand that you're every guy's type?" He sighed and I just frowned at him in confusion. "You're smart, kind, funny, _beautiful_...what more could a guy ask for?"

My heart fluttered. "I don't know..." I shrugged. "More curves, less shyness." I murmured, turning away and looking at the chiffon curtains swaying gently from the breeze blowing through the open window. I sighed softly, pulling my hair up into a ponytail and holding it together with my hands, smoothing up the loose strands from the back of my head. It was just soothing I guess, that's why I did it.

Percy shifted and suddenly he was right behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my back against his chest. I could feel his skin against my bare shoulders, it was soft and warm. I gasped, shivering as he pressed his warm lips to the back of my neck, a little off centre. A blissful smile played across my lips and I turned my head towards him slightly.

Slowly, he reached up and pulled my arms down so my hair fell around my shoulders again and swept it to one side. It tickled my shoulders, sending a shockwave of shivers riveting beneath the surface of my skin.

"Don't say that." He whispered, gently pulling my cheek so that I would look at him. "You're perfect."

My heart swelled in my chest and I shuddered in his arms. That ocean scent wafting from his skin, along with the softly playing music, made my head lull. Drifting. Drifting. As if like a dream.

"That's why I didn't tell you before." He murmured. "I thought you were perfect and I wasn't. I thought you would never think of me as any more than a friend and if I even tried to tell you how I really felt, you would just turn me away again."

"Percy..." I whispered. "I'm the one who's not good enough for you."

"You're so wrong, Wise Girl." He said as a new song began to play on the radio. "And I don't want anyone _but_ you."

 **Song Tribute: [Stones Around the Sun – Lewis Watson]**

I breathed a little, trying to take that in as I looked up into his sea-green eyes.

Then, I found myself turning slowly in his arms and pressing my palms to his bare chest. Time seemed to move slowly now as I gently pushed him down into the bed and climbed on top of him. He pulled the sheets around us, never breaking eye contact with me as I straddled him and pressed my hands into the bed either side of his head. His hands found my waist and I started at the sudden contact, feeling the heat radiating between our bodies, passing through each other and back again.

"I don't want anyone but you either." I whispered as my hair fell down the side of my face and collected on the pillow beside him. He smiled up at me as he smoothed his hand under my ear and round my neck, pulling me into a soft, tender kiss. Butterflies flew around my stomach and I tried very hard not to moan again.

Everything about him turned me on, from his soft warm skin under my fingertips to his firm muscular build, to his thick messy hair in which I wound my fingers into, to his distinct scent, to the way his soft lips felt underneath mine as they moved slowly together. I could tell, by the way he kissed me, that he knew what he was doing. He'd had plenty of practice and it showed. He just knew how to handle me. He knew how to touch me and kiss me in a way that made my brain melt. I lost all sense of logic and reasoning because, for that moment, the only thing that made sense was _Percy._ He had me in the palm of his hands and I would have done anything to stay like that.

I smiled against the kiss and started to giggle which only made him laugh too. Even his laugh turned me on.

My necklace dangled down in front of his face and he took the 'P' in his palm. "You kept it." He smiled wistfully as he looked at the silver charm.

I smiled softly. "I never took it off." I whispered and he smiled brightly at that before using the chain to gently pull me into a soft kiss. This one had less lip movement but it was just as intoxicating.

When I pulled back slowly for a breath, he gently turned me over, pulling my back against his chest as we lay under the sheets together. I reached over to turn the radio off before snuggling into him, feeling his strong arms around me as I swept my hair aside.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered.

"I'm going to hell Annabeth, I don't have sweet dreams." He muttered in my ear and I giggled, turning in his arms until we were nose to nose, sharing the same pillow.

"Everybody dreams Percy, some people just don't remember."

"As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you." He whispered to me, holding my hand to his chest.

I smiled, flushing immensely as I gazed at his illuminated face in the moonlight. "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." I whispered curling my head into his chest, beneath his face.

"Night, Wise Girl." He whispered and I smiled giddily, tightening my grip on his hand. Then I closed my eyes and let myself drift off in his arms.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Kinda caught up in fluffy Percabeth land over here... :)** ❤️ 💛💚💙💜💝💖💟 **How is everyone else holding up?**

 **Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my goooosh! How was it!? Please don't say it was awful.**

 **I know many of you will have had it all mapped out in your heads about how you wanted the reunion to go and I probably just crushed about 70% of those dreams. Still, I hope you're all happy with it anyway.**

 **I was quite happy with how things turned out. I thought it was cute. I don't know.**

 **I got inspo for the chappie from this movie with Ashton Kutcher and that actress who's in the Black Swan (can't remember her name or the movie, sorry).**

* * *

 **Well, this is the last update before Christmas peeps. I probably won't be posting until Sunday 7th January. Sorry it's a bit of a wait, I've just done no work over Christmas Break and I have exams when I go back. :((**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful, magical and MERRY CHRISTMAS! ****** 🎄🎅 ️❄️❄️

 **Sending all my love from England out to wherever you guys are in the world.** 🌎

 **And from the bottom of my heart, thank you for sticking with me, trusting me, encouraging me but most of all believing in me.**

 **Hope to see you all on the 7th of January!**

 **Here's some candy for you to eat while you wait plus an apple because being healthy it important, right? ;)** 🍭🍬🍡🍩🍎

 **Lots of love** 💙💜

 **~ AWG xx**


	10. The Storm, Part 1

**~ Wassup my Angels ~**

 **Long time no see. It's Seaweed Brain Sunday, it's 2018 - new year, new start, new chapter! Oh my God 2017 was a crazy year, I think I wasted most of it... Ooops.**

 **Oh well, I plan on travelling a lot this year so I can be more independent and find myself or whatever ;))**

 **~o~**

 **I wanted to say a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to one of the loveliest girls I know - Hermione Historia Chase. Hope you have a wonderful day chicaa! xoxo**

 **~o~**

 **Also, question. Has anyone seen the TV Show 'Good Morning Call' on Netflix? I haven't seen season 2 yet but it's the cutest thing. If anyone has I would love to know whether you're team Uehara, Daichi or Issei. I was team Daichi and then I became team Issei even though I think Uehara sometimes has his cute moments. Issei in glasses is the cutest! 3 3**

 **Even more importantly, who has seen Strong Girl Bong-Soon on Netflix. I swear to God Hyungsik is the most gorgeous, stunningly attractive guy I've seen in my entire life. It's actually painful that his character can't be my boyfriend. Urgh, my heart just races everytime I see him.**

 **Not even joking guys. THIS IS A PROBLEM Because...I may have just switched otps. And it's also quite possible that after all this time of wanting Percy from Memories to be my bf that now I would rather have the character Min Hyuk from Strong Girl instead. WHAT IS THIS!?**

 **Seriously, people just go watch the whole season, there's only 1. And you won't be disappointed. They are the cutest couple ever. The way he genuinely loves her is incredible! It's heart rendering! I wanna cry :'(**

* * *

 **Cinder Luna** \- Thanks ma girly! Super happy that you liked the reunion. Tell me about it, Percy just sets the bar waaay too high. *Cry* Love you ~ AWG

 **Hermione Historia Chase** \- EEEEEEKKKKK. YOU LIKED THE REUNION AND YOU'RE HAPPY SO THAT MAKES ME HAPPY! YAAAAY. AND OMG YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TODAY, THAT'S NOT A COINCIDENCE, GIRL, THAT IS FATE! Honestly, you are like a ray of sunshine with a rainbow in my life! Thank you for everything! LOVE YOU ALWAYS XOXOXO

 **I am the Daughter of Poseidon** \- I am NO Goddess in disguise! I can promise you that but you flatter me so thank you :))) I didn't even know you could MAKE actual stories on EPISODE... Whoa. I might do that one day. Lots of love ~ AWG

 **Dimitri Jinx** \- YOU ARE HONESTLY THE MOST AMAZING PERSON I KNOW! Your reviews are like little gifts wrapped in red ribbons and pretty paper. Ok, fluff said - onto my actual response to your lovely review. I'm so happy you liked the kiss. Is it bad that I'm kinda happy it made you cry? You know, I cried when I wrote it so...yeah. Oh and yes, it's gonna fall apart. Of course it is, it's me we're talking about - drama and angst is my thing ;) But I'll patch it up real quick, I promise. I really hope you see this when you return to ff. Just know I'm thinking of you. :( Lots of love, your gal ~ AWG

 **abidoodle.e** \- Hi Abi! Thanks for reading my story, I'm SO HAPPY you liked it! AW, your review honestly made me smile so much. I'm glad that my personality shows through my writing and my review responses. You can always pm or review any questions about me that you want to know. Oh my Gods, you are being way too kind right now. Stooop :))) Oh and I totally agree with you about people making Percy out to be a dick in most fanfics, I noticed that too. It's nice to "meet" someone who approves of a guy getting in touch with their emotional side. So basically I LOVE YOU for loving 'Memories' Percy. Lots of love ~ AWG

 **Trixy J** \- Wooow! I can't believe my story brought you into the world of ff! Also I laughed when you said your friend paid you! :)) Okay, reading Memories in a day is a serious achievement and the fact you did it whilst eating in the bathroom genuinely makes me love you even more. THANK YOU SO SO SOOO MUCH! I hope you liked the reunion and I'm definitely going to bring back the sass in Percy. ;) Lots and lots of love ~ AWG P.s. sorry for replying so late.

 **TheGirlWhoFlew** \- Oh my Gods, girly. I'm kinda speechless and shook over how beautiful and sweet your review was. I'm so happy my story gives you something to fall back on. That honestly means the world to me. You are definitely not just a nameless person, you're one of the sweetest reviewers ever and have definitely carved a place for yourself in my life TOO! Promise I won't leave this story. Thank so much! All my love ~ AWG

 **leighismyname** **-** I have no words to explain my emotions after reading your amazing, most wonderfullest review everr! *Thats not a word* Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for liking my story, the slow burning relationship, for thinking it could make a frickin' TV SHOW! I'm excited for domestic percabeth too! :)) Oh and yes, Annie is most definitely a Greek Goddess. Thank you so so much ~ AWG

* * *

 **Now where were we? Ah, yes.**

 **Percabeth fluff ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Storm Part 1**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Wednesday 6th April**

 **Song Tribute: [6/10 – dodie]**

The morning sunlight broke through the cracks in the white chiffon curtains and a warm breeze kissed the surface of my skin.

My eyes slowly fluttered open in the blinding light. It took me a moment to realise where I was. Shifting my head, I caught a glimpse of his shoulder and then his arm draped lazily over my waist. A soft smile pirouetted across my lips and for a while, I just lay there; securely wrapped in his arms. Safe.

I began to trace my fingers lightly across his trident tattoo on his left forearm, it had become a habit of mine. My touch stirred him in his sleep and he moaned, tightening his grip on me instinctively. Butterflies soared in my stomach and I gasped.

"Morning, beautiful." He murmured.

I smiled, pulling his hand up to my lips and kissing it softly before snuggling my cheek against it.

"What time is it?" He asked in that God-given morning voice.

I glanced at the bedside clock. "Seven fifteen." I murmured. "We should probably get up."

"Or we could just not." He said, pulling me around and propping himself up on his elbow.

I smiled up at him. He looked so cute with his messy bed hair and that tired, morning look in his eyes. "Percy, if my mother finds out—"

"She'd probably kick my ass." He nodded.

"She'd do worse than that." I grinned. "She'd probably banish you from the house."

He smiled, reaching over to gently brush a lock of my hair behind my ear. "It would be worth it though." He whispered after a long pause.

For a moment, I couldn't help but get caught up in his eyes. The way he was looking at me now—I'd never seen a look like that before. At least, not when he was looking at me. It gave me a feeling of warmth in my chest and sent a thrill of shivers over my skin.

"You're so pretty in the morning, it's not fair." I murmured, feeling myself being pulled deeper into his enticing gaze.

He smiled. "They don't call me pretty boy for nothing."

That made me laugh a little and I turned onto my side to face him entirely. My expression dropped. "I wish…I wish it could have always been like this."

"Me too."

He held my gaze for a long time before I suddenly shook myself awake, remembering where I was and whose house I was in. "Um, I need to be in the shower."

"Love it, let's go." He grinned.

"No." I breathed with a shy smile. I was probably blushing. "Just me. I'm late. I have to be at Athena Associates by 8:45."

"Couldn't we just skip everything for today?" He asked with those rebellious eyes. "We've got a lot to catch up on."

I giggled. "As much as I'd love to, trouble, you have school."

"Fine." He sighed, sinking back into the mattress.

I slid out of bed, straightening my nightdress and fixing my hair. "Get up, Seaweed Brain." I sighed.

His eyes were closed as the duvet was wrapped around his hips leaving everything from the waist upwards on full view.

"I'm driving you to school and you're gonna make us both late."

"Can we stop for ice cream on the way?" He mumbled.

"No." I said firmly. "There are towels in the bathroom if you want a shower. I'll meet you downstairs." I said before sneaking out of the room.

The corridor was empty as I quickly sprinted back to my room, carefully shutting the door behind me. I let out a muffled squeal, covering my mouth and bending my knees in excitement.

"Okay, okay. Get it together, Annabeth." I muttered, going to take a quick shower in my ensuite bathroom.

Freshly washed and dried, I began to do my morning skincare routine in a towel wrap. My mother had become obsessed with Korean skincare recently and had spent a fortune on toners, essences, serums, moisturises—you name it. It was tiresome work keeping up with it all but the effects were revolutionary.

Then, I blow-dried my hair, tying it into a low, messy bun with my curly wisps falling down to frame my face. The jojoba scent of my shampoo filled the air, reminding me of paradise islands in the summer time.

After fishing through my closet for a while, I decided on a backless nude pink romper, a black lace top underneath and a pair of patent nude platform pumps. I grabbed a black and silver clutch, shoving my phone and car keys inside before spritzing myself with a Chanel perfume and slipping outside again. My heels clicked across the marble floor as I made my way down the back stairs, towards the dining room.

Everyone was already at the table with my mother at the head, sitting elegantly in a stylish red dress and black heels. Bobbie sat at the head of the other end and Matthew sat on the far end of the table, next to Percy who was busy explaining what sport he did to my mother. Bobbie and Matthew looked at him like he was a God or something, Matthew was even trying to copy how he was sitting.

Percy looked amazing as usual, he wore the same black T-shirt and Vans he'd been wearing yesterday but had decided to keep his grey sweatpants on. He was eating some toast and Bobbie and Matthew had ordered the exact same thing as him, even though they usually ate fruit loops every morning. That made me giggle to myself a little as I neared the bottom of the steps and that's when they all heard me.

My mother looked up and smiled warmly. Percy's eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Whoa..." He murmured and I blushed, smiling nervously as I came over.

"Isn't she beautiful?" My mother smiled, looking at me proudly and making me blush even more.

"Stop it." I smiled, gently taking the seat opposite Percy and placing my clutch on the table beside me.

I looked up at him shyly and he was smiling at me with intense sea-green eyes. I couldn't help but smile back at him before looking away quickly.

A waitress came over and I gave them the brightest smile before politely ordering a fruit salad with honey yoghurt. I wasn't feeling like a heavy breakfast today.

"How did you sleep, Wise Girl?" Percy grinned at me from across the table and I started blushing again. Damn it Percy!

"Fine thanks." I smiled. "You?"

"Better than I have in weeks." He winked at me and I did a shy pouting smile. Luckily my mother was focusing on her coffee, so she didn't see and Bobbie and Matthew were fighting over the last piece of toast.

"So what's the plan for this morning?" My mother asked in her tuneful voice.

"I'm taking Percy to school and then driving to work. Do you want me to take Bobbie and Matthew in as well?" I asked just to be polite but I hoped she'd say no because I wanted to spend time with Percy...alone.

"No, that's okay, darling. I promised I'd take them." She smiled, taking another sip of her coffee and I smiled inwardly before glancing at Percy who waved his eyebrows up and down at me. I grinned uncontrollably before busying myself with eating the fruit salad in front of me.

Bobbie and Matthew continuously questioned Percy on football and basketball. Seriously, they wouldn't shut up about it. Whenever Percy would tell them that he was captain or something about winning a game, they would look at him with such admiration like they wanted to be him when they were older.

"Right, my darlings, you run upstairs and get ready and I'll meet you back downstairs in ten." My mother smiled at Bobbie and Matthew who got down from the table and ran upstairs.

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff." Percy said. "Thanks for breakfast." He smiled at my mother charmingly and she returned a warm smile.

"Anytime, dear." She said before he got up from the table and walked around it. He placed a hand to my shoulder as he walked past and planted a soft kiss to the top of my head. I closed my eyes blissfully, not even caring that my mother was right there before he disappeared upstairs.

"So...when did this happen?" My mother smiled knowingly.

I sighed, not bothering to think of an excuse. My mother and I had an open relationship anyway. We shared most things so I didn't feel nervous telling her. "Just yesterday." I smiled.

"Where? When? How?" She blurted excitedly.

"Mother..." I sighed and she giggled.

"Okay, okay." She smiled. "But hold onto that one...he's a keeper."

"Isn't he just?" I smiled happily.

"Annabeth...honey." She sighed, serious all of a sudden. "I think it's time you went back to school. I think if you want to go to college it would be good for you to finish your A Levels and I know you already finished most of the work for it before you left so you'll just be going back for the exams."

I smiled. "I was thinking exactly the same thing."

"You were?" She smiled and I nodded. "Wonderful! So maybe I'll call Goode High this morning and set it up for you to go back maybe next week."

"But what about Athena Associates?" I frowned.

She smiled, taking my hand softly in hers. "There will always be a place for you there, honey. You can come in whenever you want outside of school and I have a number of business trips abroad this summer that you can come along to if you like. But for now, I think you should focus on school."

I smiled, nodding understandingly. "Thanks, mom."

 **~xXx~**

* * *

I fixed my hair before taking my keys out of my clutch and looking at Percy. It was almost 8:00 am and we were standing in the hallway beside the front door. He was frowning at me weirdly as he fiddled with his bag strap.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"You're so outta my league, Wise Girl. It freaks me out a little." He frowned, completely stunning me.

I'm out of his league? Uh...no. I think you'll find it's the other way around.

 **Song Tribute: [This = Love – The Script]**

I smiled modestly walking over to stand close in front of him. I gently tucked a strand of hair out of his eyes with a painted finger and smiled up at him. "Liar." I whispered, brushing my fingers underneath his chin. He opened his mouth to protest but I was already shutting him up with a soft kiss. I felt his hands at my waist moments later but the kiss ended too soon because we both had to leave.

"Come on." I smiled, taking his hand. "We're going to be late."

"Okay." He whispered and then we walked outside together. It was a sunny morning and my white convertible shone blindingly in the sunlight. Once we got in the car, I pulled on a pair of sunglasses and Percy did the same. He looked so damn sexy in sunglasses.

The radio played a 'Script' song as the large gates began to open and I contemplated how sweet the lyrics were for a while. And as I drove towards the city with Percy's arm draped over the back of my chair, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

We arrived at school on time and I drove right up to the bottom of the steps to drop him off. I could see the crowds of students, filing into the school, turning their heads to stare at who had turned up in the 'expensive' looking car. I really don't understand why my mother went all out on this Audi R8. One morning I'd woken up and she'd put a blindfold on me, guided me outside and revealed the shiny white car in the driveway. I swear, I hadn't been able to speak for an hour after that.

Everyone's eyes all widened in shock when they saw Percy and I—together.

"I'll come pick you up if you like." I smiled at him, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head. It was only fair since it was my fault that he didn't have his car or Blackjack and I was more than happy to do it.

He smiled. "If that's okay? What time do you finish?"

"Just before you. I'll be here at maybe ten past two."

"Cool." He grinned getting out of the car and walking around to my side, up onto the curb. "I'll see you later, Wise Girl." He waved and began walking up the steps. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed to watch him go but I knew I'd see him in a couple of hours.

I was just about to drive away when he stopped three steps up and turned around. "I forgot something." He said, walking back over to me.

"What?" I frowned as I watched him peel off his sunglasses and swiftly walk towards me.

"This." He smiled bending down and cupping my cheek as he pulled me into a soft kiss. I jumped in shock because he had just kissed me, so easily, in front of all the High School students like I wasn't a total freak to all of them, which I was. I totally was and he was like a God to them and this was just _so_ wrong…but it felt so right.

There was no movement but I held his wrist gently in my hand and leaned up into the kiss anyway. He chuckled at my reaction and I found myself smiling.

"Got everything now, Seaweed Brain?" I murmured against his lips.

"Actually no." He smirked. "My bag's in the back."

"Oh sorry." I giggled, still a little breathless from the kiss as I grabbed my keys. He walked around the back but the button wouldn't work. Damn Bobbie and Matthew for fiddling with my car keys again.

"I haven't got all day, Wise Girl!" Percy called and I rolled my eyes before getting out of the car. I wasn't really comfortable stepping out in high heels in front of this many students but I had to use my key to manually open the boot so I had no choice. I tried not to look at them as I walked over to where he was standing at the back of the car.

I opened the boot for him and watched him slinging his bag over his shoulder. He turned, flashing me that famous dazzling smile and I felt a little out of balance in these platform shoes. I glanced over at the students hanging around the front steps and they were all subtly staring at him. The girls couldn't keep their eyes off him.

"They're all looking at you." I murmured and he smiled reaching out to pull me against him by the waist.

"No, they're all looking at _you_." He said in a low sexy voice.

"I don't like people looking at me." I whispered nervously.

"I'd get used to it if I were you." He smiled. "Unless it's a guy...then I'd beat his ass."

I giggled and then he leaned in to kiss me once more. I smoothed my fingers over his jawline and round the back of his neck.

"Percy?" I heard a shocked girl's voice and we pulled back to see Rachel staring at us in shock a couple of metres away on the curb. Drew and Calypso were standing beside her, staring at us with their jaws dropping to the floor. I felt nervous butterflies in my stomach and I tried to pull away but Percy firmly held me in place.

"Annabeth?" Rachel breathed, even more shocked than she sounded saying Percy's name.

Neither of us said a word before Drew scowled at me and began dragging the other two away, up the stairs and into the school hallways. Rachel looked like she'd stopped breathing with her eyes blown to the size of saucers. It was as if her whole entire world had turned upside down at that very moment. She looked devastated…

 _And I felt awful_

"Well this day's just getting more and more interesting, isn't it?" Percy smirked at me.

"Everyone's going to know that we're...we're..." I didn't really know how to finish that sentence because there wasn't really a label on our relationship right now.

"Going out?" Percy finished for me and my heart fluttered in my chest. "I don't care. Means I can rub it in all their faces."

I giggled. "I doubt they'd be impressed."

"You'd be surprised." He smiled. "You're famous around here."

"So are you." I frowned.

"Aren't we just made for each other?" He sighed dramatically and I smiled up at him, shoving him a little. He grinned as I turned to close the boot.

"I need to go." I said reluctantly.

"I wish you didn't." He said seductively as he pressed me up against the back of the car making me gasp a little.

"Think you can last a day without me, Seaweed Brain?" I teased.

"Nope." He grinned, pecking me on the cheek and then on the lips before pulling away. "See you at 2 o'clock sharp." He saluted with two hands.

"You got it." I smirked, getting in the car and pulling on my sunglasses. I saw him grin and begin to walk up the steps as I drove away with a smile on my face. It just wouldn't go away. I was too happy.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I walked into school that day feeling more hyper than I'd ever felt in my life. I had just spent the night with Annabeth. I had kissed her!

Note to self: Annabeth is a really good kisser.

I smiled at that, walking through the corridor. People stared—of course they stared, I'd just turned up with the hottest girl on the planet and kissed her in front of all of them. I glanced at all the guys around me, I knew they were jealous but Annabeth was mine.

After all these months of holding back and acting cool, Annabeth was finally mine and I was hers. I wanted to shove it in all their greedy little faces and if that prick Luke ever showed his face again, I'd slam him against a locker and kiss her right in front of him.

I found the gang hanging around our usual locker space again and I could tell I was smiling giddily because they were all staring at me like I was some crazy person.

"You seem awfully happy, Kelp Head." Thalia frowned as I came over.

"Do I?" I smiled, casually leaning my back against the lockers. "I hadn't noticed.

"So, I called Sally last night...she said you were at a friend's house." Silena smiled knowingly and I couldn't help smirking.

"You didn't." Piper looked at me in horror and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No!" I frowned, straightening up. "Gods no! It's not like that. With Annabeth...with her everything's different."

"You mean because she's hot?" Grover smirked and I glared at him giving him a forceful shove. "Okay, okay." He sniggered before holding his hands up and apologising sincerely. I knew he was just joking anyway.

"So, what is it then?" Jason smiled.

"I dunno man, she's just dug her little hooks in me and that's it—I'm gone." I smirked, waving it off.

Silena squealed. "Don't you just _love_ love?" She sighed happily, snatching my arm up and dragging me to chemistry as she pestered me with questions about last night, all of which I avoided. I wanted what happened last night to stay just between me and Annabeth, that way it felt more special or whatever.

It was funny because Annabeth was so out of my league. She was successful, she was smart and she was absolutely beautiful. I might even dare to call her sexy in that outfit today. I couldn't deny the annoying feeling at the back of my head saying I would lose her to someone better and smarter but I tried not to think about that because for now, she was mine. For now, she was _my girl._

And I was the luckiest guy on the planet.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

"Am I the only one who didn't have a clue what was going on in that Chemistry lesson?" Grover raised his eyebrow pulling his bag strap up as he, Piper, Jason, Silena and I walked back from Starbucks.

It was nearly the end of school and we had kinda skived but it was a maths lesson and neither of us wanted to go, except maybe Jason but he wanted to come because Piper was here. I found it pretty funny how he never wanted to break the rules but in our group, that's all we ever do, so he just tags along, clenching his teeth like nothing could go wrong.

"Nope." I smirked. "I've just learned to tune Mr. Johnson out." Piper and Silena giggled at that.

"I am so not ready for that practice test, isn't that like next week?" Jason asked.

"Urgh, don't even get me started on that." Piper groaned, face-palming. "I don't even know what topic it's on."

"Something to do with surface area and concentrations in experiments I think." Silena frowned as if she was trying to remember herself.

"Oh yeah! And catalysts." Piper added.

"Okay, seriously guys I have no idea what the fuck you're on about and it's really stressing me out." Grover frowned and we all sniggered at him.

Truth is, I didn't know what they were on about either but I was less of the 'stressful' type. Plus, I didn't really care about Chemistry...like at all. I had only taken it because it seemed like a less boring subject than most— _big mistake_.

The only plus side was that I'd sit next to Annabeth but even that was out of the picture and it had been out of the picture for over five months now. My grades had seriously started to go down since I lost the best Chemistry partner in school.

"Let's talk about something else then." Silena smiled. "What's happening with Prom?"

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's April, Silena. Prom's not until, what, June?"

"I know." She smiled, waving me off. "But still. Just getting organised."

"I bet she already has her dress." Piper smirked.

"And her shoes." Grover added.

"And her false nail collection is all neatly organised in colour order." Jason sniggered.

"Right here guys." Silena rolled her eyes.

"And she's already looked up the exact type of flower she wants on her corsage so she can tell Beckendorf weeks in advance what to buy her." I added with a grin, nudging Silena playfully with my shoulder.

"Again...right here." She sighed heavily.

"Let me guess." I smirked. "Pink roses?"

"How'd you know?" She looked up at me in shock.

"I know you." I smiled with a shrug and she grinned up at me.

"So, what does Annabeth like?" She asked and my heart suddenly sped up in my chest just from the mention of her.

"Huh..." I frowned. "I don't actually know..." I shrugged. "Why are we even talking about this? Stop." I scowled at her as we turned a corner on the street.

"Fine." She smiled. "But are we gonna do an after party or something?"

"Oooo, we should do one at your Dad's house again, Perce. Remember the last one? People were talking about it for weeks afterwards!" Jason grinned.

"You mean the one where Travis and Connor caught Grover making out with a tree in a goat onesie?" I sniggered and Grover face-palmed.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." He grumbled and we all burst out laughing just thinking about how ridiculous he looked. I had full on laughed for like three hours straight when I first saw it on Connor's phone.

"Well, anyway." Jason grinned. "Yeah, that one."

I smirked. "Sure. I'll ask my Dad."

"Sweet." Jason grinned and then Silena started blabbering on about more Prom stuff but my trail of thought wondered away.

It wasn't because I'd become interested in something else or because someone else had started talking to me, no. It was because, at the moment, I got the strangest feeling that we were being followed.

"Percy?" Piper frowned a few moments later when we were turning another corner. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." I waved it off before we bumped into the last person I'd want to see.

"Percy?" She gasped and we all stopped dead in our tracks.

"Heeeeey, Rachel." I said awkwardly, fiddling with my bag strap to pass the time. "What brings you here?"

She held up a camera. "Art project." She shrugged. "I was just taking some photos of the city. You?"

"Skiving." I shrugged casually and she giggled a little to herself at that. I liked her laugh, it was cute but I still didn't particularly like her. Sure, we'd sort of straightened things out over the past few months but things were still a bit off with her. I still felt a tension between us whenever we met so that's why I tended to just avoid her completely.

"I wanted to ask you something, actually." She smiled as the others and I stood there awkwardly. "Since we're friends now...I was thinking that you and I could go grab some coffee sometime or something"

I cringed, feeling the awkwardness just getting worse and worse. It didn't help that all my friends were standing around to see this. Grover was probably laughing his head off on the inside right now.

"Rachel—" I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Look…I know we've made up and stuff but honestly, I don't see us ever being friends again. I don't wanna be mean but...I'm with Annabeth now and, well, I'd like it to stay that way."

Her mouth opened a little in shock and I could've sworn she was about to cry. I felt really bad for her at that moment, even after everything she'd done to me. Somewhere inside that fake manikin styled body of hers, she was still the Rachel I once knew. I may not call her RED anymore but I still cared about her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." I murmured sincerely but she just waved me off, nodding understandingly.

"I'm the one who should be apologising." She sighed, looking at her feet now.

I sighed, feeling really uncomfortable and just wanting to run away now. I gave Piper a 'help me' look and she nodded understandingly.

"We should get back now." She piped up, taking my arm and we all shuffled around each other so we were now going opposite ways. "It was nice seeing you, Rachel." She called before dragging me down the road with them.

I glanced back at Rachel and my heart swelled when I saw her distraught face. I mouthed 'I'm sorry RED' for old times' sake and she gasped with tears in her eyes. I felt so bad but there was nothing else I could do so I just turned my head and continued to walk in the awkward silence that had fallen between us now.

"Is it wrong that I feel terrible?" I murmured a few cringey silent moments later.

"No, Percy." Silena stroked my arm soothingly. "It's in your nature to care about everyone. Even people who were once close to you but aren't anymore. That's just who you are and I think that's a good thing."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, Percy." Piper added. "You didn't do anything wrong. Rachel will get over it eventually."

"It's been nearly five months and she still hasn't." I frowned making Piper sigh.

"Some people are harder to get over than others." She smiled nudging my shoulder and I guess that cheered me up a little.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I left after a good day's work at the office and sat in traffic, listening to the radio. Some cheesy pop song was playing but I was too busy in thought to change it. I had pulled my black converses on because that's usually what I did after a long day in heels and they were always going to be my favourite choice of footwear.

The thought of Percy waiting for me at school sent my heart racing. Even the idea of us being together, for real now, was mind-blowing. I could hardly bring my mind to come to terms with it. This was what I'd always wanted. I would be going back to school next week and I'd get to see him every day in almost every class. I'd get to sit next to him in Chemistry again.

I wonder how different things will be now…

 **Song Tribute: [The Passenger – Hunter As a Horse]**

Having had enough of the traffic, I turned into an empty car park because I knew there was a shortcut through a small road behind it. I hummed along to the song happily, pulling my sunglasses on to block the bright sunlight shining down on me.

And for that one moment, I was caught up in my own blissfully happy bubble. Unaware of the shiny black van tearing down the road towards me.

They had timed it perfectly—almost as if they knew I'd take this shortcut. As if they'd mapped out every move I would make that day to ensure when the best time to strike was.

Oh, how naïve it was to think, for even a second, that this was all over. That I was finally free to live out my life in peace. Naïve and ignorant and oblivious because I thought the storm had passed. Turns out, everything prior to today—every goodbye, every tear—that was just an ingredient to feed it.

I pulled out onto another road and turned only to see a huge black shadow spilling from the air to engulf me. I felt a scream rising from the back of my throat but it was gone in seconds due to the impact. The crash was ear-splitting, sending me jolting against my seatbelt, flailing this way and that. Shocks of pain zapped up the back my neck as it twisted awkwardly. I could taste blood in my mouth but for a while, I didn't know what it was.

My head lay against the airbag now, unable to move as I moaned in a daze. A piercing high-pitched noise was ringing in my ears relentlessly. I was confused at first. I didn't know what had happened, it was all so fast. But then it was the pain that my mind could only focus on. God, why was there so much pain?

I wasn't bleeding externally, that I could tell. The pain was more internal like my whole body had been twisted by a pair of large hands. There was a sickening dizziness at my temples and it spread over my face, blurring my vision for a long time.

Gradually, I managed to push myself back up against the car seat and straighten my head but the whiplash was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I honestly could have been sick in my own lap at that moment.

I could feel myself drifting off now. It was going to happen; I was going to pass out and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I reached for my clutch, sitting on the passenger seat, painfully slowly but I could barely lift my own arm let alone focus on the clutch itself. Strangely, I could see two of them and I didn't know which one was real and which one was an illusion.

My phone was in there but before I could even attempt at calling someone, a hand reached in—long fingers enclosed around the clutch, pulling it out of the car. My heart seemed to scream in my chest, pounding against my rib cage as if it knew something I didn't.

I looked up wearily to see the last person I ever thought I'd see again. There...standing the other side of my car door was Luke Castellan. Behind him was a large black van, fit for kidnapping little girls.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stick out and an icy chill ran up my spine. I couldn't pass out. Not here. Not now. Not with him. I knew that the moment I was out, he'd take me. I'd never get to Percy, I'd probably never see my mother or Bobbie or Matthew ever again.

Was he really going to kidnap me?

"Hello, Grey eyes." He grinned maliciously and my heart jerked in my chest. "It's okay." He smiled, leaning over and stroking my head. I moaned, trying to pull away but I was too weak. "You can go to sleep now." He whispered, his voice like the winter wind.

At that moment, I did exactly what he said and went to sleep. I didn't want to, but the darkness swallowed me whole and this time, it didn't spit me back out again.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

We were just nearing school when suddenly it seemed as though everything just happened all at once; a large black Van skidded up beside us and the doors slid open—out jumped Octavia, Max, Doug and then Raf.

"Rafael..." I sucked in a heap of air as we all stopped dead in our tracks.

I felt a sudden panic. This couldn't be happening, not with my friends here. I couldn't involve them in this too. I'd already dragged Thalia and Annabeth, the last people I'd want to put in danger, into it, I couldn't put my other friends in danger too.

"Hello, brother." He grinned, light flickering off his eyes in the most malicious way.

"What's going on?" Jason frowned. I wished he hadn't asked because at that moment, they all pulled out handguns, keeping them hidden underneath their black coats.

"No sudden movements." Raf grinned. "You're all coming with me."

"Raf, don't do this...I'll come with you just let them go." I pleaded but he just rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to play the hero every time, Jackson? Just get in the fucking Van before I shoot pretty girl over here." He said, pointing his gun at a terrified-looking Silena.

I couldn't move. My feet wouldn't budge. I just couldn't bring myself to let him take them but what else could I do?

"Move it!" Raf snarled and Silena and Piper jumped before scrambling into the van along with Jason and Grover. I glared daggers at Raf but he just smirked and gestured with his gun for me to get in the van.

"Percy?" A soft voice came behind me and we all turned to see Rachel standing behind me. She dropped her bag in shock, backing up when she saw the guns.

"Get out of here RED, go!" I warned her but Raf cut me off.

"Actually, you can stay right there or I'll blow your fucking brains out."

"You're not gonna harm a _hair_ on her head." I snarled but he just smirked, gesturing for Rachel to come closer. She stumbled over, her lips and hands trembling as she did so. She stopped beside me and looked up with such fear in her eyes, I felt awful.

"Raf please...let her go, you've got the others. I...I don't even care about Rachel. We're not friends anymore." I said, trying to sound convincing. If he thought I didn't care about her, maybe he'd let her go.

"You're a terrible liar, Percy." He smirked. "Just like your pretty blonde friend."

My eyes widened and then narrowed at that. What was that supposed to mean?

"Now get in the fucking van." He said, flicking the safety switch off and Rachel stumbled after the others.

With a low growl, I eventually followed her and they climbed in after us shutting the door behind them. We fell into darkness as they shoved us down onto the floor and drove away.

I could feel Rachel trembling beside me and I did the only thing I could think of to comfort her. I took her hand in mine and held it tightly. I hoped she wouldn't get the wrong idea but I felt like it was my responsibility to look after her and the others so I didn't let go. I moved my arm out and found Silena. I could hear her sobs and then she whispered in my ear.

"Percy, what's going on?" I felt a lump in my throat and I couldn't even answer her question on fear of my voice cracking. I just found her hand and held her close to me. I hoped Jason, Piper and Grover were alright but for now, at least I knew Rachel and Silena were okay.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I woke up cold and blind, sprawled across a stone floor in pitch blackness. I tried to sit up but found that my hands were tied behind me tightly. With a gasp, I collapsed back onto the floor, my breaths escaping as ragged gasps. Desperately, I tried to free myself, forcing tears back into my eyes but I could feel spasms in my chest—the inability to breathe.

Somehow, I slowly managed to push myself up to a sitting position with shaky arms and blinked in the darkness. As much as I tried to focus on something—anything, I just couldn't. It seemed as though I was sitting in the centre of a black hole and everything around me only went further and further into the dark abyss.

I curled my feet up, glad that I was wearing converses and not heels right now. "H-hello?" I murmured, slowly standing up now. My heart raced in my chest. There could be anything out there, anything at all but I couldn't see. I was blind, I was hopelessly helpless. I took a shaky step forward.

"Luke?" I whispered, feeling my voice closing up in my dry throat. "Luke, are you there?" I said a little louder. "Please..." I murmured, walking forward slowly. I tapped my feet on the floor, expecting to find a trap door or a hole I'd fall down into and break my leg or something.

I forced myself not to sob but as I continued to walk and continued to see and feel nothing, I was slowly beginning to break. "Hello?" I shouted and my voice echoed across what I guessed was a small room actually from the sound of it.

"Somebody help me!" I yelled. "Somebody please!" I yelled tripping over my own feet and stumbling to the floor, hard. I winced as my neck jolted, it was still aching from the crash and it made my head swirl sickeningly. I felt queasy but I didn't think it was bad enough to make me throw up this time.

 **Song Tribute: [In the House, In a Heartbeat – John Murphy]**

 **\- (okay, this is a very specific soundtrack, it's only on YouTube and it's from a movie called 28 Days Later - never seen it. The song's well creepy but kinda sick.)**

I cursed myself for being so weak and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Then I pulled my arms under my feet, around to the front before I used them to push my body back up again. I told myself to focus on finding a way out of here and not the sickening feeling of fear in my stomach.

Using my tied hands to find my way, holding them out in front of me, I finally reached a wall. A breath of air seeped out of my lungs as I felt the relief of finding at least something in the pitch black. Slowly but surely, I fumbled my way across it, looking for anything; a door, a window, a light.

Suddenly, my fingers found something sticking out of the wall—it was a light switch. A strong sense of relief passed over me as I flicked it. _Flash!_

Like a knife slashing across my eyes, a deep red spilled into the room as if a thick blanket of blood coated everything—oozing and bubbling over the walls. I gasped, stumbling back against the wall in the shock of it all as I began to take my surroundings in.

When I realised it was just a darkroom, the ones they use to make photographs, I relaxed a little. A shaky breath trembled from my lips and I used the dim light to observe the ropes around my hands. Luckily, it was wrapped around my wrists in a figure of eight pattern so I was able to twist one side tight enough in order to pull one hand out.

I tossed the rope aside and looked around for an exit. There were no windows but there were two doors on opposite sides of the room. I rushed over to the closest one, desperately trying to yank it open but it was locked from the outside. Mentally cursing, I ran for the other door only to be disappointed yet again. I frantically rattled the handle, finding myself getting more and more desperate and scared with every second that it didn't open.

I whimpered a little stumbling backward and collided with a cold metal surface. The impact made me gasp, turning around in shock to find a table with trays upon trays of some sort of liquid substance. There were strange bottles and stacks of photograph paper scattered across the surface too in a neatly organised state as if the person arranging all of this was obsessed.

"What is this?" I murmured, peering inside the only tray with a piece of paper inside it. I frowned, carefully lifting it out of the tray and holding it up. It was blank but I could see an image starting to form as the liquid dripped off it, making sploshing noises in the trays. I watched it closely as the image became more and more vivid.

Slowly, slowly, it started to form. The image; winding a twisting around the page—sinking and slurring into place. And then—as if all at once—a face appeared. Crisp and clear as day.

With a gasp, I dropped the photograph instantly and staggered backward.

Pure and absolute terror shattered through my veins. My blood went ice cold, like winter to the touch. I could feel it—in my whole body—the frozen fear. It was like a colossal tidal wave surging over me, plunging me into complete and utter darkness. I couldn't look away. The fast-approaching symptoms came soon after. Trembling. Heart pounding. Muddled thinking. Vision blurring. Stop breathing.

It wasn't just any face.

 _It was my face._

It was in that moment that I thought I'd seen my worst nightmare—but I couldn't have been more wrong. It was about to get even worse.

I slowly glanced up and to my absolute horror, there were more photos of me hanging from long lines of wire and pinned on with wooden pegs. I sobbed a little, covering my mouth as I looked at them all. There were some of me walking home alone, walking into Athena Associates in smart business outfits and there were even ones of me sitting in the cafe when I was waiting to see my dad. The worst ones of all though were the close-ups. There were dozens of ones just of my features; a simple photo of my eyes or my lips. There were so many of my lips, I couldn't count them all.

"Do you like them?" A voice suddenly came to my left and I gasped, jumping out of my skin as I stumbled back against a cupboard which made a loud clattering sound.

My eyes landed on Luke standing in the open doorway, I hadn't even noticed him come in. He casually shut the door behind him, walking around to the other side of the table from me but I didn't move. I could barely find the courage to even breathe.

"This one's my favourite." He smiled picking up the photo I'd dropped in the tray and hanging it on the line carefully.

It was taken from yesterday, I knew that because I was wearing my white bikini. It was a close up of my face and shoulders so you could just see the top of it. I was turning back to look at something with a happy smile on my face and the moment looked so perfect and innocent but nothing about this was innocent.

I just watched in horror as he clipped my face to a piece of wire as if I was something he could put on display to look at whenever he wanted. I felt my skin crawl at the thought of that. How long had he been doing this?

"Luke, what is this?" I whispered, trembling a little.

"Oh Annabeth, don't be afraid." He smiled warmly but I felt far from reassured. "I'm merely displaying these photos to show how beautiful you are." He nodded, looking at them all proudly. "I figured if I can't see you all the time I may as well keep a little something of you." He turned back to me.

"A little something..." I breathed. I couldn't believe this. "Luke this...this is insane." I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" He frowned, looking hurt. "Don't you like them?"

"Luke, this is stalking." I whispered, not wanting to anger him. "This is illegal."

"I thought you'd like them." He frowned as if he couldn't believe it. "I thought you'd be happy that I took them."

"Luke, listen to me." I gulped my nerves down, slowly stepping towards the table. "You have to stop this. It's not right."

He looked at me utterly shocked for a few moments before I saw anger flicker in his eyes and everything happened so fast I didn't even have time to scream.

"WHY ARE YOU SO UNGRATEFUL?" He yelled, his voice booming across the room deafeningly as he swung his hand across the table angrily, sending trays and bottles everywhere. They smashed and spilled all over the floor and I gasped stumbling away from him up against the cupboard.

"Luke, stop!" I cried. "Please!" I begged but he stormed over to me and gripped my upper arms so tightly it hurt. He dug his nails into my skin and I cried out a little, holding back tears.

"I'm done playing nice with you Annabeth Chase." He spat. "You wanna do it the hard way? Fine, we'll do it the hard way." His eyes were fuming as he dragged me against my will towards the door.

I thrashed and cried for help but no one came. He tried to open the door and hold me at the same time but I was putting up such a fight, it was impossible.

"Stop fighting!" He yelled.

"I'll stop fighting when you let me go!" I shrieked.

An animalistic growl rose from the back of his throat and suddenly he was crashing me against a wall and covering my mouth with some sort of cloth.

I screamed and writhed under his grip, my eyes widening, but the cloth muffled it. I can't even describe the sheer terror I felt as the world around me seemed to spin in endless circles and slowly, I began to become weary with exhaustion. The pungent smell of Chloroform was enough to make my eyes roll into the back of my head. It felt like I was slowly suffocating in a smother of chemical fumes.

I fought back even harder after that, thrashing my fists against him and squealing as loud as I could but soon I was collapsing in his arms. I felt his grip tighten around me protectively—felt his hand on my waist and the fact I could do nothing about it made me sick.

The last thing I saw was just a glow of red light covering the room and then everything went black like blood clotting—drying up into a thick clump of sticky, gooey blackness.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Whooooooooaaaa. What the actual frick' just happened people!?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Major cliffie? Yes, I know. Sorry about that. It was wickedly necessary ;)**

 **Pretty much of all you guessed the fact that because I'm an evil author, I like to mess around with percabeth and so evidently, something bad was going to happen.**

 **OH. MY. GODS. Just wait until you read Chapter 11, I'm stoked. It's gonna be one heck of an action/ drama/ thiller packed chappie.**

 **And the famous Rafaello will make his long-awaited return ;)**

* * *

 **stargazer1300** \- Aaaaww thank you so so much. That honestly means the world to me. Eeek this review made me really happy if you can't tell already :)) Lots of love ~ AWG xxx

 **FrictionFiction108** \- Brooooo, I honestly love reading your reviews. They kinda make me learn stuff about my own story, you know. They are that deep. Haha no worries for reviewing a bit late, I'm just glad you did. Hope college is all going okay. Fair enough for not liking the Adderall, that's totally understandable. I'm happy you liked the kiss and the thing you said about A and P giving solace to one another kinda made my heart melt. Oh and yep, Rafaello will definitely come in a fuck everything up but only for a little while ;) Thanks again ~ AWG

 **NONAME2002** \- OMG, thank you for the most amazing, funniest review everr! Yes, there is a third book. Loool, totally understand you wanting to kill me for the Charlena break up. Rafael's gonna shop up very soon ;) Hahahhaaha, I'm actually laughing so much rn. There won't be any more near-rape scenes, don't worry. Thank you so much, Mr or Miss Noname. I hope you finally got some sleep! Haha. P.s. I'm well jealous you live in NY.

 **Charliejnr \- **Thank you! Oh no worries, I'm 17.

 **1FANOFALLTIME** \- AAAWW THANK YOU SO MUCH! I would actually love for you to see my Pinterest boards, I'd love everyone to, but it's on my private account and I don't want people to know my identity and yada-yada-yada. Sorry, I don't really know how to get around that problem :/

 **Stara13** \- Oh my gosh, thank you! You read that fast ;) It's nice to hear from someone who doesn't mind long updates as well! Oh and p.s. I love long reviews.

 **tiwari2041** \- Oh my Gods! I hope you're okay and your family is too. Hahaha, don't worry your identity is safe with me ;) Jokes. I agree the beach scene should have been shorter, I was going to go back and edit it but then I thought ppl would get annoyed about that so I just left it.

 **Guest (Grace)** \- I'm definitely going to send our Wise Girl back to school, dw ;) Omg, I knooow, aren't they just the cutest pair?! (Annabeth and Piper) One of my favs too. It will last...kinda. You'll see. Oh and yes, I feel like I've really Grover out and I'm trying to give him more 'stage time'. Lucky, you have snow! We only got a little this year in the UK, at least where I am. Oh and I love your 'Sway' song suggestion, I've added it to the list. Hopefully, I'll be able to find a spot for it ~ AWG

 **BookFanfiction** \- Thanks lovey. Yeeeaaaah...Rafaello is totally around the corner ;) Lots of love ~ AWG

 **LiveLoveLaugh** \- Omg, do you really think so!? That honestly means so much, thank you! I'm sending you a mental box of tissues ;)

 **PeriwinkleLuv9** \- THANKS GIRLY! No way, you saw a live action of Percy and Sally, that is honestly the cutest thing I've heard all frickin' day! Oh and yes...it's about to get a little more serious ;) ~ AWG

 **A Seaweed Brain** \- Your review seriously made me smile because that's exactly what I was thinking about their kiss. I didn't want it to be some extravagant/ public thing - I wanted them to be in their own special little world when it happened. Ok, that quote suggestion is adorable! About the song, I do love it but I feel like a lot of people won't because it's from the Twilight series and don't get me wrong, I like Twilight, but a lot of people don't, you know? Oh, but it's such a cute song... Hhhmm. Idk, I'll think about it. Thanks ~ AWG

 **IrisAcaciaRose** \- Oh yes! I meant to reference that TMI quote. Glad you noticed it fellow TMI fan ;) THANK YOU SM!

 **Raghda** \- Thanks for reviewing even though you usually don't, that means a lot. I'm really glad you liked Ch. 9 and yes, the kiss was a very long wait. Haha ~ AWG

 **nerdycook24** \- AAAAHHH. Thank you so much! Oh, and I liked the fact Grover didn't hug her straight away too ;) Judo flip is coming, I promise! Whoa...someone mentioned my story on tumblr? Oh my Gods. I'm shook.

 **Don'tDrinkThat** \- YAAAY! I'm glad you like CH. 9! Hahahahhaa I'm smiling so much right now. Yep, they totally did but dw Athena won't find out. LOL. And omgomgomg you like my song tributes!? I honestly love you for that! P.s. here's you're next dose of Dreams ;)

* * *

 **Okay, I'm sorry I only managed to get through like half of the reviews. I kinda spent all day responding, lol. But it's okay because I love you guys and I feel terrible if I don't reply to practically everyone anyway.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed The Reunion chapter. Sending all my love to you guys.**

 **Oh and those of you who have seen Strong Girl Bong Soon, don't forget to flippin' tell me because I'm dying to find people I can talk to it about. If you didn't see already, I blabbered about it at the beginning of the chapter. ;)**

 **Lots of love**

 **~ AWG xx**


	11. The Storm, Part 2

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **IT'S YOUR GIRL! Back from the dead...not really ;) Sorry, I know I've been gone, what, 2 weeks? Wow.**

 **I've just been so focused on other things like A Levels (google it) and loving other things like Strong Girl Bong Soon, A Korean Odyssey and BTS! I'm on a major Korean discovering adventure! You guys have the most amazing culture. Please adopt me! :))**

 **But yeah, I'm at the point where I have to revise like crazy for my mock exams in February. Omgomgomgomgomg, pray for meeee! So sorry if I don't stick to my updating schedule much.**

 **Anyways, I want to get back into my beautiful, fluffy percabeth because I miss them. Do you guys ever obsess over something and then after a while, it goes away and you feel sad about it but you don't really know how to get back into them? Life gets in the way I guess.**

 **And when I mean life...I mean Park Hyungsik and Kim Taehyung - you guys are my Percy bias wreckers!**

 **Okay, Ima just calm down and accept the fact that I love them all equally :)**

 **I'll shut up now and let you read Part Two of the Storm! I'm super super excited for you guys to read it. It's a little dark, a little sad, a little bit of a bombshell but I hope you like it.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains physical violence**

 **Oh, and for those of you who think I'm gonna even consider making my girl get raped, you are seriously mistaken. Annabeth is not gonna get raped, I love her too much for that. ;) So don't worry ma chicas. All will be fine.**

 **Or will it? ;)**

 **Enjoyy xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Storm Part 2**

 **Percy POV**

There was a piercing screech of tyres as the van came to a sudden stop.

For a while, all I could hear was the panting coming from my friends. I could only imagine how freaked out they were right now—none of them knew what was happening. I hadn't even told Grover about my half brother who also happened to be a bit of a psychopath. He'd be pissed about that for sure.

I was surprised at how calm I was. My heartbeat was steady. My body firm with assurance. I think when you grow up in this world, things like kidnappings don't scare you anymore. You become so used to the darkness that it becomes your home. I'd already learned to summon the devil and dance with monsters in the night—to me this was just another day.

Maybe that's not such a good thing but it was keeping me level-headed for now.

The doors rolled open.

"Everyone out, now!" Raf yelled.

We were all blindfolded but they took no care in directing us out safely so half of us stumbled across the floor. I had to help Silena up a few times and ended up holding her hand for the entire thing.

"Move it!" Octavia snarled pressing a gun to the small of my back and Silena whimpered beside me. I guess she had a gun to her back too.

So I moved further into the darkness, keeping my hand firm for Silena's sake. She needed that security. And for now, we were the only things keeping each other sane.

I heard shuffling and a creaking door open and then we were shoved inside a building. I felt a carpet underneath my feet as Silena and I stumbled in. I could hear the others around me as we walked further and further into wherever the hell we were.

Octavia jerked me to a painful, sudden stop and the others all cried out so I assumed they'd been stopped abruptly too. Voices echoed across the wall and I could tell we were in a huge building—some kind of great hall or something.

I waited, breathing heavily and tightening my grip on Silena's hand. Whisperings filled the air and a cold chill ran up my spine as my body began to stiffen.

Something wasn't right here.

Suddenly, the blindfold was ripped off my head and I blinked a couple of times trying to focus on my surroundings. It looked like an old abandoned theatre. We must be in a remote area because this place looked like it was falling apart with dusty red chairs and a large broken chandelier draped over some of the seats. I looked up to see where it had been snapped off the ceiling and saw that the roof was in pieces too with peeling plaster, planks and pipes sticking out in odd places.

I glanced at the others to check they were alright. No one seemed to be hurt just yet but the thought of not being hurt _'yet'_ made my stomach twist. That's when it really hit me.

Maybe I wasn't scared for myself but I was sure as hell scared for my friends. This wasn't like old times where it was just me caught up in shady business out on the streets. I actually had something to lose now. And that uncertainty left a sickening feeling inside of me.

What was Raf planning on doing to us?

I suddenly started to think about Annabeth. She'd probably be at school right now, worrying her pretty little head over where I am. I'd give anything to just be able to go back there and be with her instead of standing here with the last family member I'd ever want to see.

We were pushed up some side stairs and forced onto the stage where spotlights were now being shone down onto. What was this? A game? A show? It was sick—the whole thing.

"Welcome my friends!" Raf smiled, sitting in a front-row seat and throwing his arms out. I felt far from welcome. "To the Great Montelupo production, brought to you by none other than myself."

Doug started clapping enthusiastically like the absolute idiot he is. That guy couldn't tell you the difference between his left and his right.

"Rather fancy, isn't it?"

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Now that's not very nice, little brother. Haven't I taught you anything about respect?" He scowled at me disappointedly.

"Brother?" Piper frowned. "Look, whoever you are, you've got the wrong people. Percy doesn't have any siblings. So why don't you just let us go?"

"Pips don't." I mumbled, wanting to be the only one to talk, so I'd be the only one to suffer if I said the wrong thing.

"Percy, what the hell is this?" Jason hissed.

"This is a joke right?" Grover laughed uneasily. "I mean, you would have told us if you had some crazy ass brother walking about."

"Percy, what is going on?" Piper asked.

"Didn't you tell them, Percy?" Rafael smirked and Octavia, Doug and Max, who were surrounding us as we stood in a long line at centre stage, sniggered.

"Well, isn't that insulting?" He scoffed. "I suppose I'll have to introduce myself then." He said propping his feet up on a broken stool in front of him as he sat leisurely in the chair, twiddling the firearm in his hand.

"My name…is Rafaello Da Montelupo. I'm Percy's half-brother. Given up for adoption at a young age by a dick of a father, Poseidon, while this spoilt little brat got it all." He snarled pointing his gun at me.

"You're doing all this because of jealousy?" I scoffed. "You're even more messed up than I thought." I spat.

He glared daggers at me as he shot out of his seat and leapt onto the stage. "I'd watch your tongue if I were you...Seaweed Brain." He grinned and my heart lurched in my chest.

"Oh yes." He smirked, seeing my shocked expression. "I've been following your little Wise Girl for a while now. Had a nice little chat with her the day after her poor daddy died."

I snarled, lunging forward but he held up his gun to my chest and I gulped. "Your move, _boy_." He snarled and I slowly backed up to stand next to Silena who took my hand again. She was shaking, I could feel it.

Rafael laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt her. We just had a lovely chat." Looking into his eyes at that moment they looked almost pitch black as if they held nothing but pure evil and insanity.

"We've seen each other quite a few times since that night at Atlantis, actually. I wonder how much she hasn't told you." He smirked and I felt my chest burn in the heat of my anger. "You'll never even know what she gave up for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The funeral." He snapped. "The funeral was the last time I said she could see you. After that, I told her to separate herself from everyone in her life—so she'd be weak."

"And why would she do that?"

"To protect you." He smirked, his eyes glinting with an emotion I didn't recognise. "It was our little deal. She stayed away from you so that I'd stay away from you too."

My heart sank into my chest as a wave of sheer emotion came over me and I blinked in shock.

"But you didn't know that…did you?"

I looked at the ground, shamefully. The amount of trouble I'd caused for her during that time because I thought she'd just been shutting me out for no reason. That time I fought with Luke in the corridor, or got drunk late at night and ended up in the hospital…

God, I'd never even known that she'd done it for my sake. Was she trying to keep me safe?

"Don't worry, she's with Luke right now. I'm sure she'll join us later." He grinned maliciously.

A wave of panic began to drown my veins. "What have you done to her?" I growled, balling my fist at my side, still holding Silena in the other.

"Don't you mean what has Luke done to her?" He smirked.

"I swear, if you hurt her—" I started.

"Percy. Percy. Percy." He shook his head as he began to pace up and down the line. "Always so loyal." He smirked before holding his gun up to Grover's chest.

I caught my breath. Then he walked along the line, pointing his gun at every one of them—lingering just to scare them.

"That's what makes you and me so different." He grinned before stopping in front of Silena. He flicked the safety switch off and she whimpered hearing the horrible clicking sound of her death sentence.

"Unlike you, I could shoot her right here, right now and not even flinch."

I growled, pulling her behind me as I stepped in front of the gun. "You'd have to go through me first."

"Are you sure you're willing to sacrifice your life for just one girl—a girl you don't even love?"

"Try me."

"Don't test me. I'll do it. You know I will."

"Then pull the trigger." I told him slowly.

"Fine." He shrugged, pulling the trigger. _Click!_

"NOOO!" Silena and the others cried.

I sucked in a heap of air and scrunched my eyes shut, waiting for the pain but it never came. When I opened my eyes again, I was still standing there, unharmed. Rafael was smirking at me. He hadn't put any bullets inside, I guessed.

"Aaaww, look at this boys...my little brother's past the first test. Very heroic." He grinned and his mates all sniggered before grabbing us one by one and forcing us to our knees at the side of the stage. I stared at Rafael in shock, having no idea what he was trying to do or prove.

What did he mean, test?

"Why did you do that?" Silena hissed beside me.

"I'd do anything for you. You know I would." I smiled at her weakly and her face fell a little. She managed a soft smile before we both turned back to Rafael.

"Shall we bring in test number two?" He smirked and I frowned at him in confusion before I heard a door open at the back of the stage and _he_ walked in.

My blood boiled at the sight of him. There was nothing I wanted to do more than to go over there and slit his throat wide open but then I saw her...

Her hair was loose and messy now as though she'd been in a struggle and she wore clean converses with her outfit now. Mine had always been dirtier and scruffier than hers. She was lying limp in his arms, her head dipping backwards and her long hair dangling down in the air. Her eyes were softly closed as though she was in a deep sleep and I swear, I had a heart attack.

My heart sank deeper into my chest and at that moment, I would have done anything—anything at all to protect her.

"Annabeth..." I whispered and the others gasped in shock as we watched Luke carrying her in, silently.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I felt pressure against my side as I was jolted awake. My eyes slowly and wearily opened and I found myself sprawled across another floor. My wrists had been tied together again but in front of me this time.

I moaned, blinking and trying to focus my vision. Murmuring voices sounded around me but it was like I was underwater so I couldn't hear them clearly.

Slowly, I pushed myself up as best I could with the ropes wrapped tightly around my wrists. Sickness surged through me and I collapsed. Gagging, I scrunched my eyes, taking a few staggering breaths to compose myself once again. That chloroform had really done something terrible to me.

This time, I just managed to support my body into a kneeling position. I rubbed the side of my head, hearing that piercing ringing noise again; the one I'd heard during the crash. My head ached like hell and the queasiness made me want to throw up.

When I finally looked up, a blinding light filled my eyes and I held my hand up to shade it away wearily. I blinked a few times, trying to focus my eyesight. Suddenly, I was shaded from the light by a tall, dark figure. And I saw him. He wore dark clothes and a menacing grin. I remembered the time I'd seen him last in that car ride and I remembered the blazing fire I'd seen in his eyes. It was replicated in his eyes today, if not more so.

"Rafael." I murmured.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled.

"Where's—" I started, whipping my head around and then my eyes found him. He was standing alone, looking emotionless as he watched me but even having his eyes on me felt sickening. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been pressing that cloth to my mouth and I could remember the look in his eyes as he watched me pass out in his arms.

I wanted to shout at him, to yell at him to stay away from me but I felt weak and the pure disgust in him made it too unbearable to even look at him any more. He'd probably carried me in here and thinking about him wrapping his arms around me so freely terrified me. I winced, closing my eyes and turning away instantly.

"Meu amor," he voiced in a soft, beautiful tone, "was Luke too rough with you?" He crouched down in front of me and stroked the bottom of my trembling chin. I gasped a little but then I heard a voice.

"Don't you touch her!" Someone snarled and I turned my head to see Percy. He was kneeling on the floor a few metres away with Octavia pointing a gun to his head. I felt a rush of panic flow through me and every instinct in my body was screaming to go over there and stand between him and the gun.

"Percy..." I whispered helplessly and his eyes sank.

He knelt beside Silena who was trembling and looking at me with a terrified expression. Piper, Jason, Grover and even Rachel were with him too.

I wanted to scream and shout at Rafael for being such a monster but I got another sudden wave of sickness and gagged. Covering my mouth, I staggered a little, gasping and wincing at the horridness of the feeling in the pit of my stomach. A whimper escaped my mouth.

"What have you done to her?" I heard Percy demand, his tone icy.

"It's just Chloroform." Luke said. "It'll pass." He shrugged it off which seemed to make Percy even angrier. He tried to jolt to his feet but Octavia restrained him.

Rafael laughed a little before turning back to me and I to him. "Quite the collection he's got hhmm?" Rafael smirked, raising an eyebrow and I stared at him in horror, thinking back to the photographs.

"You knew." I breathed. "You did this."

"Well, to be honest when I asked him to keep an eye on you, I didn't think he'd go all pyscho stalker." He scolded Luke who shifted his feet uncomfortably, his face troubled. There was something seriously wrong with him.

"I apologise for his insolent behaviour and your unnecessary pain." Rafael said with genuine emotion.

"I do have to say though…the close-up photos of your lips are quite remarkable. You've got good ones, you know." He smiled softly but he wasn't like the others. He didn't have that look in his eyes that made me think he wanted to do things to me, things that Octavia and Luke certainly had wanted to do.

I don't know, I just got the feeling that Rafael was more respectful than that, maybe because he knew I was with his brother. No. It couldn't be. What am I saying? No, he just liked doing this, either to me or Percy. He liked the fun he got out of it because to Rafael, this was just a game.

"No wonder my brother likes kissing them." He began placing his fingers under my chin and using his thumb to stroke my bottom lip. I jerked away in disgust but he just laughed.

He looked at Percy and I found myself glancing over at him too. He had a look of absolute horror on his face but also confusion as if he was trying to work out what was going on. Of course, none of them would understand because they hadn't seen the terrors in that darkroom.

"Rafaello, please, stop this." I murmured. "It's not right."

He grinned at that. "Did it make your skin crawl?" He shook his hands dramatically.

"You're insane." I whispered.

"All the best people are, my dear Annabeth." He smirked.

"I feel sorry for you." I murmured and I meant it. Rafael was one messed up guy and it was clear that lack of family and a healthy upbringing was what made him this way.

"You feel sorry for me?" He scoffed.

"I do." I nodded. "You lash out at others more fortunate than you because you yourself were abandoned and now you have nothing but the gun in your hands and the mere boys who swear their loyalty to you."

He laughed.

"They'd leave you in a heartbeat, you know that." I added, shutting him up and he stared at me in shock for a few moments. "Jealousy, is not a nice colour, Rafaello."

I could see I'd hit him and I'd hit him hard. It seemed everyone in the room was just as shocked as he was.

Eventually, he choked on a snigger and spoke, "you know that innocence in there—" he said, using his gun to touch my chest where my heart was. I took a deep shaky breath as I felt my skin run ice cold, "—won't last forever." He laughed.

"You don't have to be innocent to be good." I murmured. "It's not too late for you. You can still turn this all around, just let us go." I used a soft, pleading voice to try and get through to him. I was sure there was something in him. Something that didn't make him a total monster.

"Oh, but don't you see?" He smiled. "It _is_ too late for me."

"But there's good in you—" I urged but was suddenly cut off when he grabbed the scruff of my playsuit in his fist. I sucked in my breath—heart pounding. Everyone gasped.

"There is nothing good about me, Annabeth. Nothing." He hissed, eyes blazing. "I've done things that your innocent little mind couldn't even imagine." I gulped. "I am the reason children are afraid of the dark. I am the beast that preys upon the wounded. I love not. I feel not. I care not." He said, jerking his fist away.

I was left in breathless shock for a moment. I hadn't realised I was trembling until now. Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes and I don't even know why.

He sighed, turning away and pacing a little, his mind troubled. I could tell that deep down, he hadn't intended to snap at me like that. He was one of those undecided villains you only read about in books, the ones you're not sure about and they lash out at anyone who threatens to expose their vulnerability.

The silence was deafening.

Taking a breath, I spoke. "I know that somewhere inside there...there's a human being." I pleaded. "You have a heart Rafaello, just like me. I've seen it. I've felt it."

His expression softened just a little as he moved closer to me again. "Baby, we're like ice and fire." He said, smoothing my hair back and I sucked in a breath. His deep brown eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but think they were nice eyes—scary and intense when he was angry but there was something gorgeous about them.

"Your heart is red and gold and full of love and life..." He smiled and for the first time, it was a warm smile. A nice smile. He'd been attractive before but he looked more so with a smile. It was weird. And for that moment I looked into his eyes and I saw something. I don't know what, but I saw something.

"But mine is black and frozen." He finished coldly. "You and I are not the same. So kind and caring. You couldn't hurt a fly, could you?" He smirked and I gulped, not sure how to respond to that. "She's too good for you, Jackson." He said, turning to Percy.

"I know that." Percy murmured and my heart sank for him. Did he really think that? Did he really think he wasn't good enough for me? If anything, it was the other way around. I wanted nothing more than to just go over there and throw my arms around him.

"See, Annabeth...I'm more like him." He smirked, gesturing to Percy who looked utterly miserable. "You're wasting your time with that one, trust me. You're too good for him, for everyone in this room, for anyone in this world. It's fascinating." He said, eyes wide as if to take me in.

I frowned at him. "I'm not perfect if that's what you're saying." I murmured.

"Oh, but you are." He said sincerely. "Get away from _him_ while you still can." He jolted his chin up at Percy with a look of disgust. "Come with me." He pleaded, his voice softer now, resuming the same tone he'd used with me in the car months ago.

I sucked in a breath and glanced at the others who were looking between us in shock. Clearly, they were confused about what Rafael was offering me and rightly so. Percy had a sudden rush of panic appearing on his face and I saw him gulp a little.

"Come on, Annabeth. You're wasting your life away in this city. I can take you anywhere you want. You can be an architect. You can be free. Can Percy honestly offer you the same things I can?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking at his little brother but I couldn't look at Percy, not now. "He can't give you what I can, Annabeth. Don't tell me you weren't the least bit tempted."

"I was." I whispered.

"Annabeth!" Silena cried and I glanced at her. She was looking at me with such horror and fear in her eyes but she didn't understand. She hadn't been there in the car with me and Rafael. She didn't know about the things he'd offered. The life he'd offered.

Then I glanced at Percy and he was looking back at me, still panicked but something different was in his eyes now. He seemed dejected now and it hurt to see him so.

"I won't lie." I told the others before turning back to Rafael. "You came to me at a time when I needed someone the most and offered me a life away from everything. Of course, I was going to be tempted." I sighed. "But I don't feel that way anymore. I have something to keep me in New York now." I took a breath and finished with firm conviction. "I won't leave my friends or my family."

He scoffed. "You mean you won't leave Percy?" My throat caught at that and I gulped a little. He rolled his eyes at that. "You're making a mistake."

"Why do you even want me?" I frowned, my voice a little high and questioning.

"Every guy wants you, Annabeth Chase." He smirked at that. "You think I haven't noticed all those sick teenagers in that High School of yours, pining for you?" He laughed and I just stared at him, a little bewildered.

"You haven't even realised but I have—he has." He said, turning to Percy who was frowning at him now. "How does it feel, little brother? How does it feel to know that every time she walks through the hallway every single guy in sight his imagining ripping her clothes off and having their way with her?" Percy flinched at that and I just started at Rafael in horror. "How does it feel to know that the minute she ends it with you, someone else will leap into your place without a second thought?"

Percy was clenching his fists now, his eyes dark. He looked away, seemingly, unable to even look at Rafael or me any more.

Rafael chuckled. "I seem to have upset my little brother, Annabeth. Why don't you go and give him a little kiss to make him feel better?" He smirked but I didn't move.

"No?" He raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. He'll never be good enough for you anyway." He jolted his chin up at his brother.

And at that moment, I just exploded.

"You're wrong!" I cried, looking at him dead in the eyes. "There will never be _anyone_ as good and honest and true as Percy." I spoke clearly and tried to sound like my mother; strong and brave.

"There will never be anyone who loves the way he loves. How he would do anything for his friends and how he would give up his soul if it meant he could protect theirs. And that is why you will _never_ be like him! I don't care what he's done!" I fell into a murmur now. "I've never cared because I don't see anything but good when I look in his eyes."

I finished with a shaky breath as if that whole speech pulled at the very strings of my heart. Rafael looked at me in shock as if he couldn't quite get what I had just said in his head. He just couldn't or wouldn't understand it.

I took that moment to slowly glance at Percy and I knew I shouldn't have because the moment I did, my heart melted. He was looking at me in a way I don't think I'd ever seen him look at me; like I was a shimmering beacon of hope for him. His eyebrows were furrowed, his lips parted and his eyes soft and shimmery and so full of emotion. He murmured my name and I smiled softly, turning back to Rafael.

"I see that in him...but I also see good in you. It's deep, but it's there and you can deny it all you want but I'm good at reading people."

He just stared at me like he had no idea what to do with me.

Suddenly, he scoffed, frowning as if he was trying to make himself push that thought aside. "No." He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, good?" He looked at me weirdly. "You think I'm good." He raised an eyebrow.

"I said that I _see_ good in you...there's a difference." I murmured.

"So what do you see then?" He raised an eyebrow sceptically but also curiously.

"I see that you still care about Percy...I see that you miss him."

He stared at me incredulously for a moment, glanced at Percy and then back at me with a frown. "You can't be serious." He scoffed.

I shrugged with a weak smile. "You care about me, don't you?" I murmured.

"Starting to think you picked the wrong brother now, huh?" He smirked and I heard Percy growling.

Rafael laughed, looking at his brother who was glaring at him. "Don't you find how easily he gets jealous and protective over you so adorable?" He smirked, looking at me and that took me back a little.

Percy would never be jealous over me, it's the other way around. I'm the one jealous of who he's been with and it'll always be that way around.

"You're avoiding this because it's true." I whispered. "You care about me and Percy and you don't wanna admit it."

"Baby, I don't care about anyone." He sniggered, flicking is gun off the safety button now and crouching down in front of me again, making my heart leap a little. "I'd kill you without a second thought."

I let out a shaky breath. "Then why haven't you?" I murmured. "Why am I the only person here without a gun to their head?"

He frowned at me and then laughed. "I missed this one." He sighed, tucking my hair behind my ear gently with his gun. "She's a feisty girl." He chuckled as though he found this all very amusing. "You never get tired of looking at her pretty face."

"Wanna share her, brother?" He smirked turning to Percy and I looked at him in horror.

"Get your hands off her!" Percy hissed.

"Jealousy's not a nice colour on you, Jackson." Rafael smirked. "Now...what was I saying?" He wondered aloud. "Ah yes, your pretty face. I think we should have it painted. We'll call it...Annabeth Chase, a portrait painted before she took her very last breath."

I gasped, feeling my blood freeze up inside my veins. The others all cried out in protest as I began trembling and Rafael just laughed evilly. The screams and shouts of my friends furiously arguing for my life were deafening. Grover was spitting out endless death threats, Silena was pleading for mercy, Jason was trying to reason with him, Piper was yelling numerous angry insults and even Rachel was shouting—mainly to be freed from the ropes restraining but it was something nonetheless.

"Oh just gag them will you?" Rafael cried over the noise. "They're giving me a headache."

One by one, they went by gagging each of them with thick duct tape. When they came to Percy, he tried to rip his arms out of Octavia's grip but he managed to hold him in place and point the gun harder to the small of his back. I gasped as he winced in pain.

"Stop!" I cried.

"Oh, let him go, would you?" Rafael rolled his eyes, backing up to his feet and Octavia slowly let go of Percy. He ran, skidding across the floor on his knees to reach me.

I sobbed as he cupped my cheeks pulling me towards him. "Baby, baby, I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Did Luke hurt you?" He murmured, looking down at me with those soft sea-green eyes.

I shook my head, feeling tears in my eyes as I grasped his shirt in my hands as best I could with ropes wrapped around my wrist. He had his leather jacket on now and I felt the sudden urge to fold myself inside it and stay like that safely forever.

At that moment, he pulled me closer and kissed me desperately. There was minimal lip movement but the kiss said everything I needed to hear. 'I'm here', 'I'll protect you', 'I love you'...well maybe not that last one but it was nice to pretend it said that.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him and tangling his hand in my hair. I cupped the bottom of his cheek as best I could but it was hard to move my hands. It was a breath-taking kiss and for that blissful moment, nothing else mattered. The whole world could have disappeared and I wouldn't have cared.

I whimpered slightly when he pulled away. I didn't want him to stop, I wanted to kiss him again but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you." He murmured against my lips.

"Mm-hmm." I murmured in a high-pitched tone as I nodded.

Suddenly, Percy was pulled to his feet and I cried out as Luke pushed him away. He pulled out a gun, holding it up to him and snarling like a rabid dog. I started to desperately twist my ropes to try and free my hands.

"You always did make me sick." He spat. "Percy Jackson...the one everyone always falls for. Always!" He yelled. "Always, always, always!"

"It's not my fault I'm just a highly attractive person." Percy smirked. God's the nerve of that guy.

"I'll kill you for taking her!"

"No!" I shouted, suddenly managing to pull my hands free. I leapt to my feet and ran over to stand between Percy and the gun. I threw a hand out protectively, shielding him from aim. Luke's eyes widened in shock and I heard Percy suck in a heap of air behind me.

"You kill him, you kill me!"

Everything went silent. Luke stumbled back as though he'd been shot. "So...y-you've made your choice."

"I made it years ago, Luke...before I even met you." I sighed softly, taking pity on the guy. "It's always been Percy and it'll always _be_ Percy." I felt Percy lace his fingers into mine behind me and the sudden warmth gave me the strength to fight. As long as he was standing beside me, I'd be ready for anything.

Anger flashed across his eyes and he lunged forward but Rafael stopped him forcefully. "No!" He ordered. "What did I say? No one harms him!" I gasped a little and that's when I saw that I was right.

Rafael did still care for Percy. He could try to deny it but there was no mistaking it; Percy was one of the only people left on this earth with a place in Rafael's stone-cold heart.

"You!" He scowled at Percy. "Move!" He ordered using his gun to direct Percy back to where he was kneeling before.

Rafael paced for a few moments before turning back to his brother. "So...what would it take to make you snap, hhmm?" He smirked, walking over to Silena and pointing the gun at her terrified face. "The death of your most caring friend? Or the girl in which you've shared a sisterly bond with since the 6th grade?" He said, turning to point the gun at Piper. "Or how about your best friend since Kindergarten?" He pointed the gun at Grover. "Or the annoying ex-girlfriend who you still care about deep down." He smirked, playing with Rachel's hair with the tip of his pistol. She began to sob a little in fear. "What about your life-long teammate over here? He's never let you down." He said waving the gun at a frowning Jason.

"Or I could just make things simple and kill the girl you've loved since you were ten years old." He said pointing the gun back at me and I gasped in shock not because of the gun but because of what he said.

Loved? Percy...loved me? No. No, he couldn't.

I saw Percy suck in his breath and suddenly Rafael was grabbing me by the arm and hauling me over to him. He locked me in a neck grab, pressing the gun to my temple as I desperately pulled at his arm, quivering in his grasp. Everyone muffled furious screams against the duct tape.

"No, please!" Percy cried and then his voice cut off as our gazes locked for a second. He looked panicked. "Brother, don't. Don't hurt her. Please, I'll do anything you want just…not her."

 **Song Tribute: [Daydream – Ruelle]**

My heart sank. "Anything, huh?" I heard Rafael sneering behind me. "What exactly _would_ you do for her, Percy? How dark are you willing to go to protect her?"

Percy shot him an icy look and if it had been anyone other than Percy, I would have been scared.

"Let's find out." Rafael added and before I could even scream he was tossing me to the ground hard. So hard that, as my body sprawled across the stage, my head hit the floor and I gasped from the pain.

My hair came up around my face, shielding it and for a moment, I pressed my palms to the floor, staggering in pain and trying to push myself up again. I could hear the outraged cries from my friends, the worried yearns. Piper and Silena were screaming my name in fear.

Slowly, I managed to sit up and look back at Rafael. He was looking at me too with amusement in his fiery eyes while mine were blurring up with tears. I felt a sting above my right eyebrow and pressed my fingers to it, they came away with blood. I didn't gasp or whimper, I just stared at my red fingers in shock. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I'd only just looked up in time to see the events play out in front of me. Rafael turned back to Percy with a smirk and suddenly all innocence and mercy had dissipated from Percy's eyes. All that was left was a dark, menacing urge for revenge. A deep, dark desire, erupting to the surface.

He lurched up, in front of Octavia, who grabbed at his leather jacket that came clean off. Percy began twisting the gun out of Octavia's hand so he was no longer pointing it to the back of his head. Octavia staggered back with a cry as Percy surged forwards, sidestepping Luke's attack and knocking him to the ground. Then he ran at Rafael who was standing at the top of the stage and tackled him to the ground hard, harder than he ever did to guys on the football field.

He sat on top of him as he punched him in the face with terrifying force, his eyes ablaze. The guys moved to help but Rafael held up his hand to stop them so everyone just stood and watched it happen.

"YOU WANNA KNOW HOW DARK I CAN BE?" Percy screamed in Rafael's face, grasping the scruff of his collar in his fist. He punched him again. "THIS IS HOW DARK I CAN BE!" He punched him again. "THIS IS HOW DARK I'M WILLING TO GO!" I was too shocked to say a word or intervene while I witnessed this.

Percy hit him again, over and over. Faster and faster. Angrier and angrier. The muscles in his biceps tensing and bulging from the force of it all. His left-hand still scrunching Rafael's collar tightly and his right balled into a tight fist as it came down to break bones and draw blood. The blood spirting from Rafael's mouth was something of a horror movie. It wasn't long before Percy's knuckles were turning red with the stuff. But whether it was his or Rafael's, I couldn't tell anymore.

He didn't stop. He kept hitting him and soon Rafael did nothing to stop him as if he was amused by the situation. I saw something in Percy that day that I'd never seen before. He'd warned me about it. Hell, Rafael had warned me about it but I hadn't listened. I hadn't believed it but here it was, staring me in the face. There in the flesh; his dark side. _His inner monster._

I couldn't watch.

"PERCY STOOOP!" I screamed, my voice ringing out through the theatre. "STOP IT!"

 **Song Tribute: [Hurts Like Hell – Fleurie]**

At that moment, he did stop.

His fist was still raised, his hand still grasping the scruff of Rafael's collar but he did stop. He was looking at me, eyes wide and lost for words as if he was in shock from what came over him. He was astonished that he'd let himself become that again…that he'd shown me what he could really do—something he'd been burying inside himself for a long time.

I couldn't hide the look of horror on my face and I could see that my fear hurt him. He'd never wanted me to be afraid of him no matter how much he said I should be. He'd been terrified that one day I would see what I was seeing right now and would never look at him the same way again—that I would be scared of him.

"Stop this." I whispered, shaking my head. "This isn't you."

Then he looked back at Rafael and began to slide slowly off him onto the floor where he knelt with his head sunken. I felt a deep sorrow for Percy at that moment. He looked so lost. Lost in life. Lost in who he was.

My heart jumped when I heard Rafael start to laugh as he got to his face, wiping the blood from his mouth. His lip was split, as was his cheekbone and blood was pouring from his chin onto his black shirt. It smeared into his teeth, tinging the snow white to a rich crimson colour. I could barely look at him, it made my stomach churn.

They were in front of me, a few metres away at the head of the stage while the others were to my right at the side and I was in the centre. I was in the middle of it all as if I couldn't escape. As if I would _never_ be able to escape.

"I told you, didn't I, brother?" Rafael grinned. "I told you one day you'd do something that would make her afraid of you forever." Percy flinched. "It's in your nature, Percy. The bloodlust."

"Mmmhhmmmffff!" Grover muffled against the tape, trying desperately to defend his best friend. Percy glanced at him but didn't respond before dropping his head again.

"You've kept it hidden for so long that even your best friend doesn't see it." Rafael continued. "Well, I do. I always have. I haven't made her scared of you, you did that on your own. I simply…sped up the process." He laughed as if this whole thing amused him.

I gulped, wanting to speak but my dry throat wouldn't let me. "Look at him, Annabeth!" Rafael yelled at me but I kept my head turned away. "I said look at him!"

Luke, who was standing behind me now, armed at the ready, forcefully hit the back of my head and I had no choice but to look.

Both Percy and Rafael had their eyes on me. Percy looked so broken, his eyes empty of hope. Empty of everything—all emotion. There was nothing left of him. His self-loathing had consumed him. It was the most horrifying sight I'd seen all night.

"Look at the monster beneath the surface!" Rafael continued. "I warned you. I warned you that we were more alike than you'd first admit. Now you know."

"Annabeth—" Percy started breathlessly, eyes pained as if he was desperate to defend himself.

"Shut up!" Rafael yelled at his brother and Percy flinched, looking at the ground again. It was the first time I'd ever seen him submit to Rafael.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't form a single word. My own intellect failed me at that moment and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt helpless. Helpless to the fact that Percy was quickly losing faith in himself. Helpless to the fact that my friends were in danger.

Then, he turned back to Percy and punched him clear in the face. I screamed in horror, crying out his name. I could hear the girl's own muffled screams too—screams for his safety. Rachel's was the loudest.

His head snapped to the side and he spat blood, shivering from the horrors of this dark and terrible night. He didn't even cry out in pain, he just knelt there accepting the hurt like he deserved it.

"So weak." Rafael said, hitting him again and I cupped my mouth in shock. I rose to my feet desperately but Luke held me back.

"You used to be strong! You used to be the toughest of us all, now look at you. Look at what she's done to you." He pointed at me. "She's made you weak, Jackson!"

Percy looked up at me for a split second and I watched a line of thick red blood trickling down from his nose, over his lips and to the bottom of his chin. My face sunk as our eyes met and I shook my head slowly, furrowing my brows and looking at him sorrowfully.

I wanted to run over there and help him, to hug him until the pain went away but I knew Luke would restrain me and Rafael would hurt him, even more, to get back at me. I was treading on glass here, we all were.

"But you were always weak to it, Percy…weren't you?" He sniggered and I frowned in confusion. "The one thing that stopped you from becoming one of us, from unlocking your true potential." He smirked. "I could see it in you even when you were just a boy…human emotion."

Percy's eyes fell hopelessly and I saw a sadness in them as Rafael came to crouch down by his side. "You love her...don't you little brother?" He smirked and I stared at Percy in shock. His eyes met my face and for a split second, I saw pain and a lot of it.

There was a very _very_ long silence as our eyes locked and the world stilled. He managed to keep a stern look for a little while but eventually, he cracked.

"Yes." He whispered and my knees went weak.

I saw the last wall around his heart crumble away, the last piece of self-protection he'd held in place.

I gasped, covering my mouth slowly and clutching my stomach as I sank to my knees. I'd waited months and months to hear him say it and while I was so happy to hear it, I couldn't help but feel like the moment had been stolen from me because it came out of Rafael's mouth.

Rafael laughed and Percy looked away shamefully. I wanted to go over there and hug him so badly.

"And you!" Luke yelled. "You love him too?" He said in a questioning tone.

He looked a mess, sweaty and teary-eyed. It was as though he already knew the answer but he hoped he was wrong. I looked down shamefully, trying to hold back tears. He pressed his gun to my temple, hard. I shivered.

"Answer the question!" He snarled.

"Just give him what he wants, Beth." Percy said in a flat tone as though he was running out of all things hopeful in this world. "Tell him the truth."

I could see it in his eyes as he looked into mine. And it was the most unbelievable thing. He thought I was going to say _no_.

"I won't ask again." Luke said in a low, impatient tone as he flicked the safety switch. "Do you love him?"

 **Song Tribute: [Soldier – Fleurie]**

I couldn't look away from Percy. Our eyes had locked and he was looking at me so deeply that I could barely breathe. In a way, I wanted to say no. I'd been hiding my feelings for months. I wasn't sure if I was ready to say them out loud. Not here. Not now. Not in front of all of these people. But looking at him, so broken and beautiful, I couldn't.

"Yes." I whispered.

For a moment, everyone looked shocked. Percy was looking at me with wide eyes, utterly speechless.

"The love that moved the sun and the stars." Rafael murmured as if in a trance, straightening up again.

Then he shook away whatever emotion he'd just felt. "Well, that's too bad," he said, "because he's about to experience a world of pain." He punched Percy's jaw and it was the hardest hit of the night.

I whimpered as Percy was knocked to the ground in that one single blow. He was sprawled across the floor on his side when Rafael kicked him in the gut. I flinched at the sight of it as he curled into himself, groaning in pain and spitting blood onto the stage.

"I'm gonna knock it out of you, brother!" Rafael yelled, kicking him again. "I'm gonna beat everything human out of you, then there'll be nothing left to love! You won't even be human yourself. You won't love her. You won't love anyone. Then you'll be just like me."

He lifted him up by the scruff of his collar, punching him over and over again, across the mouth, the nose—whatever his fist could find.

Percy just lay there, silently wincing at the pain but not once did he fight back. It was as if he'd accepted his fate.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP, YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" I screamed, shivering uncontrollably all over now.

"Oh relax, I'm just roughening him up a little around the edges." He grinned.

"You think this is funny?" I breathed. "You think this is all just a game?" I couldn't believe it. "He's your brother! He's my—" My voice cut off.

"What?" Rafael smirked. "What is he to you, meu amor?"

"Rafael, please…please just stop it." I breathed, half covering my face. "I can't watch him get hurt anymore."

Still kneeling, Percy's head lulled this way and that as he winced in the blinding light of the stage spotlight.

The sight was more horrifying than all the nightmares I'd ever had as a child. More horrifying than the stories people tell you around a campfire at night.

There was so much blood. So…so… _so_ much blood.

It drizzled down his face like overflowing rain against a window pane. Thick red caked around his nose. A stream of it poured from the corner of his mouth like a long strip of red string, breaking off every now and then to create tiny droplets that soaked into the light cotton of his grey sweatpants. They quickly began to stain as the hot liquid oozed across the fabric until there wasn't much grey left to see.

I would have cried but I was too horrified to do anything but stare at him. Nothing could unfreeze me at that moment as I looked at the face of the one I loved stained red with blood.

Percy's head lay low and he wiped the blood from his mouth, too ashamed to look me in the eye. Rafael quickly hauled him to his feet with an aggression about him.

In the heat of my panic and not knowing what he was going to do next, I gave up. I didn't care about what happened to me anymore as long as Percy and the rest of my friends went home safe and alive tonight.

"I'll go with you!" I cried.

Both Percy's and Rafael's heads snapped up to look at me then. "If you stop hurting him…if you let him and everyone else go, I will go with you." I gulped.

"No, Annabeth—" Percy croaked

"I promise." I cut him off, looking at Rafael sternly. "I'll never scream. I'll never run. It'll just be me and you. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Mmmhhhmmmrrrrr!" Silena screamed, starting to speak endless gibberish now. "Annahhhhmmmrr! Mmmhhmmrr-mmhmm-hhmmmfff-mmhhmmmm!"

The others made their own remarks but I ignored them all.

"That's what you want, right?" I said a little louder.

"Yes." Rafael said in breathless shock and Percy looked at him in horror for a moment, then back at me.

Rafael rushed over to me, taking my face gently into his hands and looking down at me with his God-given looks. I caught my breath as did everyone in the room. "Yes, that's what I want." He whispered to me and I had to submit.

At that moment, Percy collapsed—knees buckling to the floor. My heart skidded, and I yearned for him. My eyes went to him, not Rafael. And Rafael knew. He frowned at me, stepping away in realisation.

I didn't care what he would do to me then, I couldn't help rushing to Percy's side. Skidding across the floor, to kneel in front of him. His head was sunken and I took it in my palms lifting it gently. He was breathing unevenly and he was in pain, I could tell. I shushed him softly.

I sobbed at the sight of his wounds as I tried to wipe away the blood from his face. There was so much of it and it doused my trembling hand with red. "Ssshhh, everything's going to be okay." I whispered, unsure of myself. "Oh, Percy…"

"Annabeth, I don't—" He stammered, wincing a little. "I don't—I don't want you to go."

"Ssshhh." I tried again, stroking his cheeks, his face still in my palms.

"Pl—ease." He begged. "Stay."

"I'm here." I assured him, taking his hand. "I'm with you."

Before he could protest any further, Rafael had cast me back across the floor in one swift motion so that he was standing between us again. "You're a liar!" He snarled. "You'll never willingly come with me. You care for him too much."

"No, I swear I will!" I urged.

"Silence!" He shot an icy glare at me and I froze.

 **Song Tribute: [Breathe – Fleurie]**

"Neither of us can have her." He said, turning back to Percy. "She just saw what you're capable off, she doesn't want you."

Percy flinched, looking away. "No, that's not true." I whimpered. "Percy, it's not!" But no matter what I said, he couldn't bring himself to look at me and so when Rafael dragged him back over to kneel with the others, he did nothing to stop him.

Piper was instantly all over him, using her sleeve to wipe all the blood from his face and reaching out to hug him but she was quickly pushed away by one of the boys standing behind them. Rachel was full on sobbing with tears streaming down her face and her mascara staining under her eyes. They all looked terrified and they were all watching Percy as if they thought he was going to die.

"You said you'd let them go." I said, firming my voice up a little now.

"That was before you lied to my face." He snapped.

"I didn't! Please, let them go and I'll go with you. I swear on my life."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"NO, ENOUGH!" He roared, stunning me into silence for a moment.

"Rafaello." I whispered sorrowfully, eyebrows furrowed. I pitied him even now.

"I'm afraid I promised my boys revenge, meu amor." He said and his boys all sniggered from their spots behind my friends, armed and ready. "Someone has to die tonight and both you and Percy have to pay for what you've done."

My heart plummeted. "You can't—" I started in breathless panic but he was already pushing me to my knees.

Before I knew it, they were dragging Silena over and throwing her on the floor next to me in front of Rafael. He ripped the tape from her mouth and she whimpered. There was a gap between us so I couldn't hold her hand but I managed a weak smile at her and she nodded to me as if to say everything's going to be alright.

"Choose, Percy!" Raf said holding the gun up at Silena and I. "The lover or the friend?"

"Raf, don't do this!" Percy protested.

"Choose one or I'll choose for you!" He yelled, his voice echoed across the theatre and I flinched as it pierced my ear.

I trembled in my spot, looking at Silena who was tearing up now. Percy didn't respond and in the blink of an eye, Raf was holding the gun up to my forehead. I gasped, heart trembling.

"No!" Percy cried and I heard the others yell frantic protests. "Raf, please, don't—don't kill her. I'll give you anything—anything you want just don't—" His voice broke off.

"Do it." I whispered, looking him in the eye and using my shocking eyes to bore into his. He seemed to flinch for a moment, as though he didn't want to but maybe I was mistaken.

"No, Annabeth!" Silena protested before turning to Percy. "Percy..." She smiled softly. "It's okay." She nodded and Percy shook his head. The others were all watching in horror as Luke, Max, Doug and Octavia pointed guns at their heads. "I know you want to save Annabeth..." She whispered softly, tears in her eyes and it made my heart twist painfully.

"No, Silena." He shook his head. "I won't choose between you two."

"Well you're gonna have to make a decision." Rafael cut in.

"Me. He chooses me." Silena said.

"No Silena, stop it!" I protested. "Raf, please. You'll hurt Percy more if you kill me, I swear."

"She's lying!" Silena cut in. "You'll hurt him more if you kill me."

I looked into Rafael's eyes and he seemed confused for a moment. "Do it." I nodded, my voice hushing to a whisper. "It's okay, do it."

"Stop! He's known you longer Annabeth. You deserve to be together after all you've been through." Silena protested. "It's okay." She whispered, smiling at me softly.

"No, please!" Percy begged. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaaase!"

 _BANG!_

Silena cried out in pain and I watched her fall in horror, as the bullet ripped through her flesh and sank deep into her abdomen.

"Silenaaaaaaa!" I screamed.

Then I gasped, looking at who'd shot it. _It wasn't Rafael._

Smoke was fuming up from Octavia's pistol in his outstretched hand. His shoulders were rising and falling heavily with each raggedy breath, his eyes blazing— there was a craze in them.

"There." He said. "It's done."

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Rafael screamed at Octavia furiously as if he was ready to tear him in two.

I couldn't have cared less, though, as I crawled my way over to where Silena was lying on the ground and pulled her onto my lap.

She was alive, barely. There was blood in her mouth and she was struggling a little. I sobbed over her ice-cold body and then she looked up at me.

 **Song Tribute: [Saturn – Sleeping At Last]**

"Silena..." I whispered, tears in my eyes now. "Stay with me okay? You're gonna get through this, you hear me. Just keep your eyes open."

I wasn't ready for this. Silena had been the one person to stay with me for nearly all my life. If she died, that would be it. That would be the last wrecking ball to crush everything I'd built over the past few months. I felt a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach as I held her tightly.

I looked down at her stomach which was bloodstained now. I sobbed, gently pulling her cardigan off as quickly as I could with trembling hands. I balled it up and pressed it firmly to her wound. She winced in pain but I kept it there. I took her hand and pressed it to the cardigan.

"Hold it there." I begged. "Silena hold it, please!" She winced, moving her hand to help me hold it and I sobbed again. I looked down at her hopelessly and I knew she was in an incredible amount of pain.

She smiled up at me despite it all though, and even in her last moments, she took my breath away from how positive she stayed. "Hey," she whispered, "it's okay. Everything's okay."

"No." I sobbed. "Silena it's not okay. Nothing about this is okay."

"Ssshhh." She said taking my hand in her shaky one. "T-tell Charlie I love him...will you do that for me, Annabeth?" She spluttered.

"You can tell him yourself." I whispered, stroking her hair out of her eyes softly, even now she looked beautiful. _She'd stay beautiful until the end._

She smiled softly, shaking her head a little as she scrunched her eyes shut. "No, _you_ have to." She murmured, still smiling up at me as if she had accepted her fate already.

Even in her last moments, she managed to amaze me. She now knew her death was inevitable and with that acceptance came liberation. The courage of the condemned.

I sobbed, tears slipping down my cheeks to her chest. "Please." I begged, holding her more tightly. "Please." I said a little louder.

She smiled softly, tears in her eyes now. "Look after them, will you?" She said, lifting up her hand to stroke my cheek affectionately and I felt a jet of warmth even in the darkest of times. "They need you." She smiled. I smiled through my tears, managing to nod my head slowly.

"And tell Percy it wasn't his fault. I'll always love him." She smiled closing her eyes blissfully. My heart sank as I looked back at Percy who was still in a state of shock and I knew he'd heard her. I could see his heart cracking into tiny pieces just from looking into his sea green eyes.

At that moment, I started to look back on all the happy memories I'd had with her; the ones of when we were younger; telling secrets in the dark on sleepovers and pinkie swearing not to tell a soul, going to the old candy store on the corner of 5th Avenue before sharing a packet of sherbet lemons in the park. They had come about _because_ of her. I owed her so much and yet I wouldn't even get a lifetime to repay her.

"I'll see you in another lifetime, Charlie." She murmured.

Then she struggled a little as if it was starting to hurt more now and I gasped pulling her closer but there was nothing I could do as she gasped for air and then she went still again. She started blinking slowly and looking up at the ceiling dreamily.

"I can see the stars, Annabeth." She whispered. "I can see the stars..." And then she went limp in my arms and she took her last breath.

"Silena?" I whispered softly, shaking her a little but she didn't respond. "Silena?" I murmured a little louder, shaking her more now. When she didn't respond again, I knew she was gone.

I sobbed, tears streaming down my face now. "No..." I whispered, shaking my head as if I couldn't believe it. "No. Noooo. Nooo! I'm sorry, Sil! I'm sorry!" I sobbed, pressing my forehead against hers and rocking us for I don't know how long. I hadn't even gotten to tell her how much I loved her and how grateful I was to her for giving me this life.

I took a shaky breath, reaching over with a trembling hand to close her eyes as my tears dripped onto her lifeless body. She was gone… I sniffled, stroking her hair back and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She was so young. She'd never live out her life like a normal teenager. She'd never go to beauty school. She'd never get a normal teenage prom. Beckendorf would never see her again. Oh, Beckendorf...he'll be so devastated. I couldn't even think about it, it was too painful. I imagined losing Percy and knew it would be the same for him to lose her—excruciating.

Suddenly it all made sense, what Rafael had said; _'Someone has to die and both you and Percy have to pay for what you've done.'_

At first, I'd thought he meant that either Percy or I had to die but I had interpreted it wrong. Someone had to die and that was Silena…and Percy and I were paying for it because we both loved her. Now Rafael could have what he wanted. He had his revenge for everything Percy did to him; his betrayal and disloyalty, Octavia had his revenge on me for rejecting him because I was left in pieces over Silena's death but we were still alive. Broken, but still here so when Rafael took the both of us, we'd have nothing left in us to fight back.

A few moments later, I managed to compose myself and pick my feet back up again. I took a deep breath and slowly turned back to the others. It seemed as though none of them had moved. Percy was deathly pale as he looked at Silena, Piper was in tears, Grover was frozen, Jason was speechless with his eyes shaking a little unsteadily and Rachel looked terrified as she stared at Silena's limp body.

I looked at Rafael who was looking at me with sad eyes. That made me angry. Octavia was kneeling on the floor at his feet with blood spewing from his mouth.

"This is your fault." I hissed. "You did this."

"I didn't mean—"

"I will _never_ forgive you for this." I whispered, through my tears, trying to keep my voice steady and that caught his attention.

"Annabeth—"

"Your cruelty blinds you and that...that is what makes _you_ weak." I breathed. "Percy's loyalty and my kindness are not our weaknesses...they are our strengths. That is where _you_...will always lose. You think it is a gift not to feel but it is a curse...a curse that you will bear for the rest of your life."

He stared at me in shock as his mouth opened slightly but I stood my ground, holding my head high. "You think you can have me? You think I'll just willingly go with you?" I frowned. "Well, you're wrong. I am not a trophy you can win and I would _never_ be with someone like you."

He stared at me in breathless shock, his eyes flickering with anger.

"I pity you even now." I whispered.

"Kill her!" He snarled at Luke who was standing to my right now. I gasped a little and Luke's eyes widened but he didn't move. "I said kill her!"

Luke dropped the knife in his hand and it clattered onto the floor in front of him. He backed up, shaking his head. "B-but you said we wouldn't have to…" He murmured helplessly.

"Can no one kill this girl?" Rafael yelled but I didn't look at him. I was too busy looking at Luke in astonishment.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain, stinging in my left abdomen and I gasped, snapping my head forward to see Rafael inches from me. I heard the others crying out behind him first but it took me a few moments to realise he was holding a knife to my gut.

I was in shock, I still didn't fully understand what was happening to be honest. It was less painful than shocking really. It all happened so fast, I didn't even have time to cry out in pain. My lips began trembling and then Rafael frowned in shock as he pulled the knife out and I gasped, feeling that sharp pain again. It was like he didn't even know why he'd done it.

My breathing turned uneven and raggedy as I gasped at the deep red stain rapidly blooming on my stomach. The soft nude pink of the fabric turned a rich crimson colour. I pressed a shaky hand to my wound and it came away red with blood. I sobbed a little, looking at my trembling fingertips.

"A-Annabeth—I'm sorry, I didn't—I didn't." Rafael stuttered and I realised that maybe he never actually wanted to kill me. Maybe I had been right and he did care for me, deep down.

I could hear the others crying out but it was all a bit fuzzy really. "It's okay." I whispered. "It's okay." I looked at my hand in horror as I felt my knees slowly give way and then I fell.

 **Song Tribute: [Let her Go – Hans Zimmer]**

"ANNABEEETH!" Percy's cries rung throughout the theatre and would for a hundred years to come.

Everything fell into slow motion as the icky gooeyness of time slurred outwards.

I didn't see his face until he'd swept me up into his arms moments before I hit the floor. He cradled me as I lay limply across the stage, gasping and spluttering.

His eyes were so bluey-green, I could get lost in them forever. I would be happy as long as they were the last things I saw on this earth. They were so panicked, I wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. It didn't even really hurt, I assumed that was because I was still in shock but being in his arms made everything feel right, even if I was slowly dying.

"Annabeth. No no no no no, Annabeth stay with me. Stay with me. You stay with me, okay? Just stay with me." He pleaded, stroking my hair back with a shaky hand and rocking me in his arms. He looked up desperately. "Raf, give me your belt!"

He looked up at Rafael; staring at me in horror, his whole torso frozen up and his eyes blown wide with emptiness.

"Give me your fucking belt!" Percy cried even louder.

Rafael flinched and suddenly began unbuckling his belt. He swiftly came over, collapsing beside us on his knees and handing the belt to Percy with trembling fingers.

"This wasn't supposed to happen—" Rafael gasped for air. He looked even paler than Percy.

Completely ignoring him, Percy began frantically ripping off a bit of his own T-shirt and pressing it to my wound. I staggered at the pain and bit my lip to hold back a cry. He began looping the belt around my back and fastening it over the ripped T-shirt, tightening it around my wound. I winced at the stinging, throbbing sensation and tensed in his arms.

"Stop." I begged, my voice quiet and breathless. He didn't stop. "Please."

He fiddled with the belt helplessly as if trying to make it perfect to ensure I would make it. It was hopeless and pointless positivity really, but I loved him for it.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Rafael blurted, snatching away Percy's wrist.

"I'm saving her!"

I couldn't describe the pain, it was both a dull ache and a searing feeling, both painful and exhausting, as though I was going to faint any moment.

As if for the first time, Percy noticed Rafael— _really_ noticed him. "You did this." He growled, his eyes blazing like tongues of fire.

"I never meant for any of this to happen, I swear." Rafael said before turning to me frantically. "Annabeth, you have to believe me—" He reached to brush his hand across my cheek but before he could, Percy gripped his wrist with a crushing force, his fingers clenching it so tightly his knuckles went white.

"You lay a hand on her and I will break it." He snarled.

"I love her just as much as you do!" Rafael snapped and I blinked in shock for a moment. Maybe I'd had an inkling all this while but I'd never expected it to be truly true—and for him to say it out loud.

"You don't know what love is!" Percy yelled, yanking his wrist back. "Get away from her!" Rafael was thrown backwards and for a moment, he just stayed sprawled across the floor staring at me in shock.

"Percy. Percy, stop. Hey, look at me." I said wincing as I reached up and pulled his cheek towards me. I felt bad for getting my blood on his face but he didn't seem to care at all.

There was so much blood on both of us now that I wasn't even sure which was mine and which was his anymore. We were both so wounded that it almost meant nothing at all.

"It's okay. There's nothing you could've done." I whispered. He began shaking his head and I stroked his jawline softly. "I'll be okay." I murmured, turning to Silena and crying a silent tear. "I'll be with Silena." I whispered with a soft smile.

"Don't leave me." He whispered and my heart swelled as I turned back to him. It was now that I could distinctly see tears in his eyes. They were welling up in the corners and it made me start to cry a little too. I smoothed my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and he gently pressed his forehead to mine.

"If you die, I die." He whispered, and even now, in a life and death situation, I could feel a little flutter. I pulled him a little closer so our noses were touching now and we both closed our eyes, trying to breathe each other in. There wasn't a moment in my life where I hadn't loved him more than I did right now.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth…about what I did." He murmured, his voice hurt as he looked into my eyes hopelessly "I want to say that that's not me but it is. I used to be like that once and I hate myself for it. I've been holding it in for so long that tonight it all just came out." He sighed. "I…I lost control."

"It's okay, Percy." I whispered.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I never wanted that." He shook his head as if he could shake the memory away.

"Hey, it's okay." I smiled softly. "I don't care. You couldn't do anything to push me away, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled at that, sighing in relief as his shoulder relaxed a little. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"I don't want it to end like this." I murmured, looking up at him now.

"No." He shook his head stubbornly. "You are staying right here. Do you hear me? You're not going anywhere."

"Percy—" I tried but I winced in pain from my sudden movement.

 **Song Tribute: [We're Best Friends – Hans Zimmer]**

He pulled me into him, tightening his grip around my back and cupping my cheek more desperately now. "I love you, Annabeth." He said hastily and desperately as if he was terrified I would never hear him say it.

"I'm _in_ love with you. And if you go...I'll never love anyone, anywhere, ever again." He spoke clearly and probably loud enough for the others to hear but I didn't care. Just hearing him say it, made the moment almost perfect.

I smiled up at him and I could see it in his eyes; he meant every word and I wanted to throw my arms around him, giggling and kissing him until I couldn't breathe anymore but I couldn't. I was too weak and I could barely move in his arms.

"I realised I never stopped loving you, even when you left, from the moment I saw you in the corridor of that stupid High School." He continued and I giggled a little. "How could I love anyone _but_ you?" He smiled weakly.

I smiled, lurching up and pulling him against me desperately as I pressed my lips to his. I didn't even care about the pain anymore. It was a soft but passionate kiss and for that moment, everything was still but the beating hearts in our chests. It was a kiss that would live on throughout the world for eternity, a kiss worthy of the Gods and a kiss that would stay with me forever.

It got to a point where the pain was too unbearable to lift myself any more and I staggered and spluttered against his lips. I didn't want him to, but he pulled away worriedly. Fear was written all over his face and I slumped back in his arms, sighing with relief as the pain began to dull a bit more now.

I slowly opened my eyes. I wanted him to see them when I said it. "I love you too, Percy." I whispered and for a moment he just stared at me. It was an intense, consuming stare.

Until finally, he smiled. And it was the most beautiful smile. His whole face just lit up and his teeth shone that extra bit whiter. For a second, he wasn't the monster who'd beat his own brother senselessly, he wasn't the guy who'd learned to aim and shoot a firearm—no, for now, he was a young, innocent little boy. Just a child.

It was the cutest thing.

Suddenly, I started to feel very, _very_ sleepy and I could feel myself drifting off. My eyelids began to open and close wearily and I could see Percy's expression turn from peaceful and happy to panicky and desperate. He started to shake me and brush my hair back relentlessly.

"No no no no no. Annabeth, stay with me. Baby, stay with me." He pleaded through his tears.

I smiled softly, swooning over the word _'baby'_ again. "Always so serious." I teased, laughing weakly and thinking back to the time I'd told him that in the woods.

"Don't laugh this off, Beth. Please. Just don't."

"Percy—" I whispered but he shut me up with a kiss and I didn't have the strength or the will to stop him. Something told me this would be the last time I'd ever kiss him so I pulled him into me firmly and kissed him with everything I had. I felt our tears dance with one another as they slid down our cheeks. I wasn't too sure who's was who's anymore but I didn't care.

When he eventually pulled away for a breath of air, I heard a bang like a door crashing open.

"Police! Put your hands in the air! We've got a runner!"

Percy looked up in shock. I tried to tell him to turn back because I could feel myself drifting off and I wanted to see his eyes one last time but when I opened my mouth to speak, my words were swallowed up in my throat.

A calm washed over my body. The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of my vision and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat.

My hand slipped from his neck and my head lulled back as I closed my eyes and the exhaustion came over me like a wave.

I never did see his eyes again. All I saw was the darkness. Sheer darkness before a light. A bright light that burned like white fire. And then, all at once, the pain faded and my heart began to slow.

 _Dadum…Dadum…Dadum… Daadum... ... ... ... ..._

~xXx~

* * *

 ***sniffle* *sniffle***

 **Sorry, bear with me a sec. I'm just saying my goodbyes to the wonderful, beautiful character that is Silena B** **eauregard... :'(**

 **We're gonna miss you girly. You weren't just Annebeth's inspiration and sunshine on a rainy day - you were mine too. Rest in peace little angel. You may not be real but you're real in my heart. 3 3**

 **To my lovely readers, I'm sorry I put you through that. I'm sure you've witnessed plenty of Silena deaths from fanfic. It was necessary for the story though. God, it was hard to let her go though. Is that weird?**

 **Anyways, let's talk about Percabeth. AAAAAHHHHH! They said the big 'L' word! I practically cried when I wrote that. They waited for so long and when they were faced with death and danger, they confessed and it's just the most beautiful thing.**

 ** _"The love that moved the sun and the stars"_ \- can't remember where I got that quote from but I love it.**

 **Also, evil, badass, angry Percy - pretty scary but pretty hot, I think.**

 **What were your thoughts on Rafaello/ Rafael in this chappie, peeps? I'm super interested to know how you guys feel about him. It's funny some of you love him and some of you hate him.**

 **I thought, despite everything bad and evil he did in this chapter, his good side actually shone through. Well, at least, I hope it did.**

 **Well, onto the major topic! What's gonna happen to ANNIEBETH!? Holy shit, I was not expecting that! Well, I was bc I wrote it, lol ;) I'm gonna tell you now people - SHE'S NOT DEAD!**

 **Why on Earth would I kill her? You'll just have to find out what happens to her in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **BookFanfiction \- **GUUURRRLLL! You watched Strong Girl, consider me your biggest fan! I BINGED IT TOO! LIKE IN TWO DAYS! I was iffy about the Korean bit at first too but I love it now. I'm so happy you like Min Min too, his smile kills me as well. Gods, he's perfect. Sorry for the suspense, hope you liked the chapter. Lots of love, AWG.

 **Rhiannon (Guest)** \- Sorry for making you wait so long, girly! Oh and don't worry, I didn't take the hate thing seriously ;) It just made me laugh. I wasn't kidnapped by aliens and I didn't die in a zombie apocalypse btw, just in a pile of homework. Lots of love ~ AWG XOXOXOXOXO

 **KriKri** \- Hi! Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while but welcome back :) Haha yeah you probably got behind on quite a few bombshells. And now you got this major bombshell of a chapter. Lol. It'll get better soon dw. As for the radio thing, as much as I'd love it to be real, it's just my imagination. I totally get you with the whole 'perfect' and 'despacito' thing. So oooold. We'll suffer together, I guess. Oh and you're welcome, thanks for introducing me to Dodie in the first place. I haven't heard Lorde's album but I will definitely check it out ~ AWG xoxox

 **Shadowed. Angel** \- AAAAWWW thank you so much Rhiannon. Your review made me so so happy! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and the reunion. Lots and lots of love to you girly ~ AWG XOXOXOXO

 **AWGfan** \- I smiled before I even read your review because of your username! Thank you so much for saying I could publish this, I'm curious to know how it would do if I did. Obvs I can't but a girl can dream. You do have the update days correct, I've just been super busy lately that I can't really stick to all of them anymore. I'm most likely to post on Sundays though.

 **Hermione Historia Chase** \- EEEEKKK! Sorry for the lack of sunshine and rainbows, girly! LOOOOL. But yes, your "Fav, lovliest, awesomest, most fantastic girl AWG" will save the day soon ;) However, not in this chapter...you're gonna murder me after reading this one, I'll send you some metaphorical tissues. Coz, knowing you, you're probably crying for Silena. :(( LOTS OF LOVE to my girl in Korea, I wish I could be there with you right now so I can meet bts and hyungsik and see your amazing culture and uurrggghhh ~ AWG xx

 **Ericahall490** \- Yeah, I didn't get your pm btw. Oh Gods, I hope you're okay after the hurricane! As for your song suggestions, it's kinda freaky actually because I liked every single one you suggested and that never happens. Girl, I think we have the same music taste. I've had quite a few song suggestion recently so I may or may not find a place for them. It really depends on whether I can match them to a scene. I will try though, thank you so much! ~ AWG

 **NONAME2002** \- Hahahha your reviews ALWAYS make me laugh. I WOULD LOVE to make Percy MURDER THE SHIT out of Luke but, I just feel like if he did that it would complicate things with Annabeth. Her being all non-violence and all. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and all the badass shit that went down!

 **tiwari2041** \- Heyy! Thank you so much for the review! I laughed so hard at the pit full of spiders thing! I'm sure Percy would like nothing more than to shove Luke in there. Ooo I know Anaklusmos14, I feel like he's reviewed a couple times but I didn't know he was a writer. But really? Thanks you! That means so much to me. Oh and I hope you get the chance to watch Strong Girl at some point, you won't regret it ~ AWG

 **Reghda** \- AAAAWW thank you! Okay reading what you said about liking the fact I update regularly made me feel bad because I've been pretty slow recently. So I'll try to get better for you because you seem like such a nice person. Lots of love ~ AWG

 **FrictionFiction108** \- Thank you! And of course I replied. I LOVE your reviews and they kinda make me feel blessed coz your in college and you feel like my superior. As for not having time to review often, honestly, don't worry about it! As a Senior who crumbles under all the pressure of my work, I can only imagine how horrible it is for you! It's probably 10 times worse - yikes I'm freaked, especially bc I'm going into Law.

I'm glad my story is a stress reliever for you tho :)) Aaaww, I'm like rereading you review as I write this and I'm smiling so much. Oh and yes, some major stuff has been going down in Dreams and this chapter was even heavier. Sorry about that, lol. No one else dies so you don't have to worry anymore ;) Oh and I've watched a couple of the Black Mirro episodes btw and I'm slowly making my way through them. The first one left me pretty traumatized but I agree, they are really good. Very unique and thought-provoking.

Thanks for the song suggestion, will keep them in mine, especially 'Overdose' - I really liked that one and I've downloaded it onto my phone. I love ya too! (No it's not weird) Oh, and I hope your 2018 will be epic too ~ AWG

 **PeriwinkleLuv9** \- Hey Jilly! Thanks for the review, I'm super happy you liked the chappie. The fact that you love Rafael makes me ever happier as well because I love hi too. He's actually one of my favourite characters. And I'm majorly excited to hear all of your real life character meetings, your friend Lexi sounds like Silena 100%! Talk soon ~ AWG

 **abidoodle.e** \- THANK YOU! Oh and yeah, I've always hated Luke too. I hated him for the entire pjo book series. S INTERVENING! I'm glad you. liked the outfits, I love planning them out to the last detail because I love fashion and I just imagine myself owning all of Annabeth's clothes. I'm glad you appreciate the bumps in their relationship as well bc I enjoy writing about them. Lots of love ~ AWG xx

* * *

 **If I didn't reply to you, it doesn't mean I don't love you. Just remember that!**

 **I'll post the next chapter on Seaweed Brain sunday next week. Sorry for the major cliffy. That was probably the biggest one in the entire series so far. Yikes!**

 **Well see you all soon. I hope you have a fabulous day wherever you are in the world!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **AWG xx**


	12. Screams in the Night

**~ Hey Angels~**

 **I decided to upload this chapter a little early because it's a tiny one and not much happens but it's kinda sweet.**

 **Thank you all so so much for the positive reviews about the last chapter. I couldn't stop smiling at them. Your support means the world to me and I can't believe we've come so far. I remember when I was posting Chapter 1 of Memories and not knowing if I was ever gonna get to this stage. But we're here now and I'm proud that you're all here too. :))**

 **I love you guys so much!**

 **I know some of you are sad and annoyed about Silena's passing but I promise it was for the benefit of the story. I admit, it was hard to let her go and I half debated about somehow bringing her back but then I realised this isn't a supernatural AU. :(( So I'm sorry, my lovely readers but Silena is with the angels now. Don't worry, t** **here will be a HAPPY ending!**

 **Also QUICK QUESTION! - How did you guys like the spiderman tracks in the last chapter? Is it weird that I included them? I just thought they were such beautiful songs. And Ruelle and Fleurie are two of my absolute favs. There's something just so dramatic and moving about their music. And their voices are so calming :)))**

 **There's another spidey song in this chapter and it's the most BEAUTIFUL one in the whole movie, me thinks ;)**

 **Here's chapter 12 - hope you like it xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Screams in the Night**

 **Piper POV**

Then she went limp in his arms. The life drained from her like clear water from a sieve. I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock, feeling the tears running down my cheeks.

Never. Never had I imagined that such an innocent, sweet girl would come to an end like this. It just wasn't right.

She lay across the floor, limp as a rag doll. Only a few metres away was Silena, her skin deathly pale like ice. Neither of them moved. Neither of them breathed.

My heart began to collapse on itself, crushing me from the inside-out. And the pain—it was too much for anyone to bear.

I muffled a screaming cry against the duct tape and gripped my stomach as I keeled over, still on my knees. My eyes scrunched shut and I trembled through my sobs. Jason's arms came around me but nothing helped. It wasn't just because there was a gun still pointing at my head but because my two best friends had just been killed right before my eyes.

I would never forget this. It would haunt me for eternity. There last dying breaths would be in the back of my mind every time I went to sleep and every morning when I woke up. This couldn't be undone. The fates had taken their life forces and snipped at the very strings of their hearts.

When the cops came barging in, I didn't feel human enough to pay close attention to what was going on around me. Everything was so loud and yet quiet in my head. I think I saw the guys behind me running away but I didn't look at them, I was too busy looking at Percy.

He'd only looked away for a second. For one second. And then she had gone.

My heart ached as I saw him turning back to her with such hope in his eyes as the paramedics came in. Jason had managed to text Thalia, in secret, and ask her to call 911. Percy had thought that maybe she would make it but his face fell when he saw her—eyes closed—not moving.

She had gone. Gone like the wind.

The look in his eyes was enough to break anyone's heart. I had never seen Percy love someone like he loved Annabeth and the sheer agony and despair on his face was too much for me to bear.

 **Song Tribute: [The Rest of My Life – Hans Zimmer]**

"Annabeth?" He whispered, shaking her gently with a hand on her cheek. "Hey. Hey. Annabeth, the paramedics are here. We're gonna make it... Annabeth?"

With every word he spoke, his voice got quieter and quieter and weaker and weaker. I knew he was slowly realising she was gone but he still held onto her.

"Breathe. Breathe." He said in a soft, pleading voice as though he could lure her back into this world. "Hey." He whispered. "You're okay." He nodded as if trying to reassure himself. "You're okay. Annabeth...please." He whispered through a sob.

"Stay with me." He pleaded over and over again through his tears that stubbornly refused to fall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rafael falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

I had never known anger like I had at that moment, staring at the guy who had caused all of this. With a shudder, I turned back to Annabeth to see blood slowly sliding from her nose and gasped in horror.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, panicked from the sight of the blood. "No, please!" He sobbed. "Ple—ease."

Then he went quiet.

When he lifted her up to press her head deep into his chest, under his chin, his breathing came out as ragged gasps. His shoulders shaking but his hand never left her hair. He held onto her, refusing to let go and finally, a single tear slipped down his cheek.

I could see it on his face—his heart had shattered. He tipped his head back and cried out to Olympus. The sound echoed through the theatre and filled the space between time itself.

I'd never seen him this torn to pieces. I'd never seen him so unbelievably crushed.

I held Jason's arms around me for the support but watching Percy cry over her was tearing me apart. I'd never seen him cry over a girl. Never. Not even Rachel.

It was all rather fuzzy when we were swarmed by the cops and paramedics. I vaguely over-heard Jason and Grover talking to an officer but I was mainly focusing on Percy and Annabeth. Even with the life drained from her, she looked beautiful—like an angel who'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. A sleep from which she'd never wake up from ever again.

And when she was taken from his arms, he just knelt there, seeming almost as lifeless as she did. I slowly crawled over to him, having been freed from my bonds and tape. It all came to me as such a shock, I still didn't believe that Annabeth and Silena were really gone. I wasn't too sure of anything right now except for the fact that I wasn't breathing properly and Percy was hardly breathing at all.

When I reached him, he slowly looked up at me and behind those strong, intense sea-green eyes, something cracked. He blinked and another tear slipped down his cheek and I just held him. I held him so tightly, wrapping my arms around him as he clutched at my forearm. I felt his desperation—his need for human contact, for comfort. For anyone that was still here with him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't tell him that. No one could because everything wasn't going to be okay. Nothing was ever going to be okay again.

I was so focused on comforting Percy that I had barely even noticed the paramedics observing Annabeth and suddenly, the miracle of all miracles came to us...

"We've got a pulse!"

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Song Tribute: [Heroes – Peter Gabriel]**

It was raining heavily when we stepped outside of the theatre, each droplet like a solid stone. The sky was black as pitch. The flashes of red and white lights were everywhere with police cars and parked ambulances. We were guided out of the building, each of us with a wrapped blanket around our shoulders. Percy was in the middle, leading us all out into the night as if he knew the way. He didn't. None of us did.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the cops restraining Rafael and the other guys before pushing them into the back of their police cars.

We stopped as the crowds of people rushed all around us. We just stopped. And as we stood there, drowning in the rain and the hurt, together but not really, I think we were all shrinking into ourselves, trying to come to grips with what had just happened.

None of us spoke. I don't think any of us could.

I wrapped the blanket around me a little tighter, eyes stinging with tears as I watched them carrying Annabeth into the back of the ambulance. An oxygen mask over her face and her body lying still on a stretcher. Then my eyes shifted to where they were carrying Silena out in a body bag. I kept thinking; there aren't even any handles on the bag. _How are they even carrying her?_ And then they put her into the back of a van like she was just another body—another headstone that needed engraving.

Everything happened so quickly and yet so slowly. It felt as though the world was rushing around me and yet the five of us were standing here, so deathly still and broken, in our own little world. Ours was a slow one. Ours was a dead end. Ours was another one of Shakespeare's tragic novels that Miss Dodds always goes on about in English.

I looked up at Percy then. He hadn't moved since we'd stopped. He was standing tall and frozen in place. His eyes fixed on the ambulance. Raindrops were dripping from the tip of his nose to his lips to his chin. His hair was matted to his forehead and he wasn't wearing his blanket. Instead, it was dangling on the floor, in his hand.

I can't really explain what happened next. I can't talk about the pain in a way that will make you understand what it truly felt like. But if you were there. If you were with us. You would have cried like I did.

And as quickly as the first leaf of autumn falls from the trees, Percy fell to his knees. One moment, he'd been standing beside me, the next he was collapsing to the cold, wet ground. And as the rain came crashing down on him, he screamed.

His screams were deafening and soul-crushing. They rung out through the night, piercing through the icy breeze and the heavy pitter-patter of the raindrops. They were angry screams. Furious screams. It was as if the emotion was just bursting out of him and he wanted to rip open the ground so that he could pull Annabeth out from the ashes, burying both Silena's killer and his half-brother in the process.

Dropping to the ground, I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he struggled against me, screaming louder. I began to sob against him, holding him tighter. And after a while, he stopped screaming and we stilled, still holding each other tightly as we shivered in the rain. I could feel his body trembling—could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to get a hold of himself. He buried his face in my shoulder as though he couldn't look up at the world again. As though he thought if he did, there would be nothing left to see—nothing but pain.

When I looked up, my breath caught at my lips. My eyes were blurry with tears, but still, I could see the ambulance driving away in the distance. Still, I could see the flash of red and white light. So bright and blinding in the cold, wet night.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Aaaawww Percy baby! She's gonna be okay, I promise. You'll be together again soon...ish.**

 **Well, that was hella short. I don't think I've ever written a chapter that short before... Sorry chicas!**

 **What did you guys think?** **I wasn't too sure about the screaming at first because a lot of you don't like it when I show the weak side of Percy but I thought it was kinda perfect for his character. And it's just really sad to see a guy break like that. :'(((**

 **Okay, Ima go cry now.**

 **Oh, and to everyone asking, there's going to be about 21 chapters in Dreams. There will be one more book after this but it's a little shorter. I'll tell you the title at the end of this story ;)**

 **One last thing - it's a question actually. What do you guys think should happen to Luke and Octavia? I already have plans for Rafael but I'm not sure what to do for the other two. I feel like jail time is going a little too easy on them, you know? And knowing Percy, he's gonna want revenge for Silena and Annabeth.**

 **I had a few ideas like maybe he'd call Rafael and tell him that he wanted Octavia dead - like all serious with no emotion. Then he could be killed is some sort of horrific 'jail' accident.** **I was also thinking about having Percy kill him but I just think that would complicate things with Annabeth.**

 **Idk, throw some ideas at me guys!**

 **Sorry I didn't do any review responses, this time. I'm usually good at those but I've run out of time. :( I just want to say HI to all you new readers who have just popped up. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. And to all my other readers who have always been with me, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love all of you - old and new.**

 **P.s. I am taking your song suggestions into account.**

 **P.p.s I plan on uploading a chapter on Sunday but the more I think about it, the more I realise I really should be focusing on other things. Like COURSEWORK and REVISION. But I will try my best!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **AWG xx**


	13. To Hell and Back Again

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY! 3 3**

 **I am so so sooooo sorry for making you wait like that...again...and on such a massive cliffhanger as well. *hides her face in shame***

 **I have exams next week so it's been pretty busy over here but I really wanted to post for you guys so here it is! Chapter 13!**

 **Yes, my updating schedule is ALL over the place right now but once February is over and done with, it'll probably settle down a bit. So please be patient with me peeps, I'm trying my very best. To be honest, you're all patient already and I don't think anyone's screamed at me yet so thank you for that. You guys are the nicest, sweetest, most understanding readers EVER!**

 **Let's all be one big ass happy family! :)**

 **Lol, anyways, thank you all for your ideas about Luke and Octavia! I kinda ended up going along with my own one in the end. Sorry, it came to me as a kinda light bulb moment but I did love reading all of your suggestions. They were all fantabulous! Seriously, some of you should be writers!**

* * *

 **Okay, so quick run down of review responses. I'm sorry they're not going to be as long as usual and I can't reply to as many because...revision for exams and all. It's annoying because I have like two chapters worth of reviews to catch up on :/ But I honestly can't NOT reply because they just make me smile so much and you all deserve my personal thanks.**

 **To all the 'Guests', I'm sorry I can't reply to you unless you leave a name I can call you by or if you create an account! So please do one or the other because it makes me sad when I see a really nice review that I can't respond to :((**

 **Guest (Grace) -** Thanks Graciie! Sorry, can I call you that? I call one of my best friends Gracie. Anyways, I'll see what I can do to fit Annabeth singing in somewhere. I'm glad you like the dystopia idea, I'm hoping I'll have to time to write it over the summer. For fashion ideas - Pinterest is my go to ;) About your story plans, I love them! They're all so unique and original. I love the textbook idea, I feel like that would make a good oneshot but for a story that mental hospital could be really cool! Tell me more about it! ~ AWG xxx

 **KriKri** \- Yep exams are taking over! Thanks for understanding lovey, that makes me feel tons better :) Oh and yes, I mentioned X Ambassadors a couple times in Memories. I love them! Hahaha I didn't watch the grammys this year but I feel your pain, I thought 24k was kinda average you know. Oh and no, I've never seen Dan and Phil, sorry. Haha noooo I love your reviews! It's a boring day WITHOUT them ;) Um, did I hear fob's new album, ppffts uuum OF COURSE I DID! I kinda get what you mean about it being a little more pop than rock but I still love it especially Young and a Menace. ~ AWG xoxo

 **AWGfan -** Seriously!? You can do that (publish)? I feel like it would be super expensive tho, plus I'm scared to admit to anyone that I wrote this. Like how would people I know react? I haven't told anyone. But thanks for believing in me :)

 **Selfie addict** \- I'm so sorry chicaa, I've updated now! AAAWWW, I'M YOUR IDOL? REALLY?! I could cry happy tears right now. I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU TOO! Castle on the hill has gone on the list for future reference. Thanks for everything and just being one of the sweetest people EVER! MWA MWA ~ your girl, AWG x

 **BethnPercy** \- Aahh, sorry my story is bad for your health and I'm sorry I hurt your heart (secretly happy tho). I find it so cute that you have a friend who's read my story as well. I looked up the song you suggested from smurfs and it is so so sweet, not sure where I can fit it in. I'll see what I can do. Oh and don't worry, Percy won't got to jail. I'm kinda sad/ happy about the fact that ch. 11 made you cry and I love it when readers listen to the song tributes. So thank you! P.s ramble away - do it all the time ;) Lots of love ~ AWG

 **BookFanfiction** \- Hey, hope your exams went okay or if they're still going on...hope they're going okay too. Aaaaww thank you, I was so happy to finally write "I love you." Super happy that you liked the storm, it was a massive game changer and really fun to write. Rafael's goal? Hhhmm, wouldn't we all like to know. Lol. It was to get Percy back and to get Annabeth too - to kind of find a family bc he doesn't have one. The kidnapping of the other's was just collateral damage but also leverage bc he knows Percy's fatal flaw is his loyalty to his friends. I feel bad for him as well and it's nice that you do too bc I feel like he's a really misunderstood character. Lots of love ~ AWG

 **hersheythebar** \- Heyy new reader! Thank you SO SO SOOOOO much! 'Him and I' has gone on the list, I love Halsey so I'll see what I can do. :) Love you too and sorry the update is so late ~ AWG

 **kyrasaige16** \- Oh my gosh kyra, when I read your review, honestly, my heart melted. Thank you so much for being one of my most genuine fans and for being their since the beginning of memories. I can remember seeing your name pop up from some of my most earliest chapters and they always made me smile. I'm so glad you liked chapter 12 and that you felt the emotion I felt when I was writing it. It was a gamble but I'm so happy it paid off. I agree that the story has evolved, my writing has got much better since chapter 1 of "Memories". So just thank you from the bottom of my heart chica. All my love ~ AWG

* * *

 **There are more responses at the end of the chapter.**

 **Oh and last minute WARNING: There is some rather bad language in the last scene of this chapter so...you've been warned.**

 **Well, I'll let you get on and read now. You might need some tissues...sorry ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **To Hell and Back Again**

 **Thursday 7th April**

The colour white was all I could see.

It was the kind of brilliant white that would make snow look creamy, the kind of white that sears into your retinas and makes you temporarily blind.

The first thing that came to mind was… _am I dead?_

I blinked, squinting into the light as I tried to focus my vision and bit by bit, objects began to form. I lay in a bed and peered around what looked like a hospital patient room. It was white—very white. The walls were white, the blankets were white, the machinery was all white...everything was just white.

I wondered if this was what heaven looked like.

Out the window to my far left, I could see that it was light out. The sun was shining, morning birds were singing and the lush green trees offset a beautiful blue sky. It seemed early but I didn't actually know what day it was. One thing I did know was that this was the local hospital and that meant... I wasn't in heaven. I wasn't dead.

 _I was alive._

What happened to me?

Then it all came flooding back to me; the crash, the theatre, the gun, the knife...Silena.

I almost gasped for air when I thought of her. Maybe I had dreamt it. Maybe she wasn't really...gone. With a gulp, I sat up in bed and winced as a searing pain appeared in my lower abdomen. I gripped my stomach, spluttering a little and taking a few raggedy gasps of air as I positioned myself upright. When I looked down, I could see a thick array of bandages wrapped around my waist.

I barely had time to collect my thoughts when the door opened and my mother rushed to my side with a concerned look on her face. "You're awake! Oh, my poor baby. Are you okay? Does it hurt? Are you in pain? Should I call a nurse? I'll call a nurse. Nurse!" She cried frantically but I placed a hand on her arm.

"Mom." I smiled softly. "I'm okay. Really, it's nothing."

She sighed and sank into the chair by my bedside. She seemed more distraught than I was and there was a weariness in her eyes that I'd never seen before. She was always the type of woman who looked riveting with life. The type that would give off a strong aura whenever she walked into the room. But it had all gone now.

"It's not nothing. I was so worried. Why didn't you tell me about this Rafael person, Annabeth? You should have called the police." She frowned.

"I know." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

She sighed heavily stroking my hair back. "Well...it's all over now. They are going on trial a few days from now. I hope they get locked away for good. It's expected they'll be in there for life. Apparently, the state's been after them for a while."

I gave her a half-hearted smile but really, I was worried about other things like Silena and Percy. I was just about to ask her when the door suddenly creaked and we both turned to see Bobbie and Matthew hovering out in the hallway. They both looked nervous and worried at the same time. I smiled at them reassuringly and my mother held out a hand to them. They slowly came over to the bed and Bobbie sat on my mother's knee as Matthew sat on the bed beside me.

"Annie...are you going to heaven?" Bobbie frowned a little confused but sad too.

"No." I smiled at him warmly, taking his hand in mine. "You can't get rid of me just yet." He grinned at that.

"What happened?" Matthew frowned. "No one will tell us—"

"—Sweetie, Annabeth's tired...we should let her rest." My mother cut him off and I was thankful. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about what happened just yet.

"But we just got here."

"Yeah!" Bobbie added and she lifted him up into her arms. "Why don't we see if we can go find us something to eat, yeah?" Bobbie smiled at her.

"I want to stay with Annie." Matthew declared, looking up at our mother stubbornly. She met his eyes and she knew, in that moment, that he would never budge. So she let him stay.

"Very well." She murmured. "We'll bring you both something to eat."

I nodded and then they left. My eyes flicked over to my brother, perched on the edge of my bed, staring at the floor in a troubled manner.

"Mattie…" I whispered.

"Don't ever get kidnapped again." He said, frowning at me now. It was a cute frown and my heart sank.

He'd always been the tough twin—the stubborn one who refused to show his emotions. He was a lot like Percy in that way. But I could see it in his eyes now; he was upset and he was upset because this whole time he'd been scared that he was going to lose me.

And even though he was my four-year-old baby brother and I was twelve years older than him, I took his command very seriously.

"Okay." I told him softly.

"And don't end up in the hospital either." He added.

I smiled, reaching out to hold his hand. "Okay."

He managed a small smile and tightened his grip on my hand. "Annie?"

"Mm?"

"Please don't ever leave me." He murmured in a slightly broken voice.

Gods, I hated that he had to witness all of this horror and chaos. He was just a child. He hadn't even learnt how to add two digit numbers yet, let alone what terrors lay out in the big bad world. _I wanted to shield him from all of it._

"I won't."

"You promise?"

With a warm, loving smile I spoke in my softest voice, "I promise."

And I meant it.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

It was late when I finally woke up from my nap, probably late evening, and it was dark out. My room was empty and peaceful. All the lights were still on so I assumed nurses had been coming in and out to check up on me. I felt woozy, my head hurt but the painkillers took care of most my abdominal the pain. Slowly, I managed to push myself up to a sitting position. Every part of my body felt weak like my bones were made of mush, I assumed it was the morphine. I rubbed my eyes, and clawed my hair back, taking a few deep breaths. I knew I looked awful and was grateful for the lack of mirrors in the room.

"Annabeth!" My head shot up and I saw Piper standing in the doorway with Thalia behind her. They were both wide-eyed, shocked to see me awake all of a sudden. I gave them both a soft smile and they rushed to my side.

"How are you doing?" Piper frowned worriedly, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm okay..." I nodded. "Just a little achy. What about you and the others?"

She shared a look with Thalia and I gulped a little. "Jason, Grover and Rachel are all okay. They made it home." Thalia managed a smile. "They were all a little shaken up though."

"Silena?" I said a little breathlessly, looking at them hopefully. I mean, if I'd made it...maybe she had. Maybe she was okay. Maybe all of this would turn out alright in the end.

"She didn't make it." Piper whispered with such pain and sorrow in her eyes, even Thalia looked a little distraught.

I felt the rush of ten thousand heartbreaks. It was hard to breathe as I tried to take that in. She was really gone. I just didn't know how to take the news. I expected at least some emotion but all I felt was a certain emptiness inside me—like everything had suddenly just been stripped bare.

For a moment, I just blinked, staring at my hands in my lap unsure of really what I felt. But then it was there; the lump in my throat, the unsteadiness of my heartbeat and finally the sting in my eye.

I tried to steady my breathing and stay strong because I knew they were hurting too. Thalia sighed sorrowfully and sat on the bed by my side. Then she did something that I would never forget, not because it was particularly astonishing or anything but just because for Thalia, it just wasn't something she did.

She took my hand and smiled at me sadly but warmly. "I'm here for you, Annabeth..." She spoke, not in her solid, harsh tone but in a tone I'd never even heard before.

Piper smiled softly, placing a comforting hand to my shoulder and looking between Thalia and I. "And so am I. We all are."

I managed a smile as I tightened my grip on Thalia's hand for support, it felt like the only thing keeping me together at that moment. "Thank you...both of you." I murmured weakly.

We fell into a sort of comfortable but uncomfortable silence for a few moments. I wasn't too sure because my head was so busy with other thoughts and then suddenly, I remembered.

"Percy?" I whispered, dreading the answer but I was desperate to see him, to hear his voice again. After knowing that he loved me after all those agonizing months of waiting, he was the person I really wanted to see now.

"We don't really know where he is." Thalia murmured, snapping me out of my thoughts and I slowly looked up.

"He stayed by your side all night, Annabeth. Wouldn't leave you for one second." Piper smiled weakly.

My heart lurched in my chest as I tried to picture him sitting beside me as I slept in the middle of the night. Picturing him holding my hand and kissing my forehead as my eyes were sewn shut. Picturing him pulling back the covers to observe my bandaged wound, brushing his fingers across it and blaming himself over and over again.

"He left when your mom got here. I think he didn't want you to be alone but..." Thalia started, sharing another look with Piper.

"What's going on?" I frowned in confusion.

"Annabeth..." Piper sighed. "He feels really guilty about this whole thing...won't stop blaming himself for everything." I sighed, raking a stressful hand through my hair.

Classic Percy, taking the fall for everything.

"Annabeth, I don't think he's coming back." Thalia suddenly cut in with a broken voice, shattering my thoughts in my head. My heart dropped what felt like 50 ft and my skin ran icy cold.

"W-what do you mean?" I murmured, barely making the words out. I'd never felt more panicked in my life.

"Well, we don't know for sure." Piper said frowning at Thalia worriedly. "But he left here pretty certain that he couldn't see you or any of us again."

"He said that?" I whispered, utterly astonished yet unsurprised at the same time.

"He's grieving." She sighed. "He's probably just feeling shaken up. I'm sure he just needs a little time." She smiled reassuringly and with her honeyed charmspeaking tone, she actually managed to persuade me

I nodded, wincing a little as I shifted in place. They both had worried expressions on their faces as they reached out to help me but I held my hand up to stop them. "I'm okay, I'm okay." I assured them, closing my eyes and taking a few breaths before I opened them to cope with the pain. "I shouldn't even be alive right now. What happened?" I murmured.

"Percy saved you." Thalia smiled softly.

"That belt he tied around your stomach saved your life." Piper added. "The doctor said that without it, you would've lost too much blood by the time the paramedics got there."

"It was a shallow wound." Thalia added. "The doctors are all saying you were extremely lucky."

I smiled softly at that but it made me sad too because I wanted to thank Percy for saving my life. I wanted to see him but he had disappeared. Perhaps even forever but I couldn't think about that right now.

"When's the funeral?" I asked in a hoarse voice after we'd fallen into another silence for a few moments.

"Saturday." Thalia said emotionlessly.

"What's today?" I frowned and she smiled a little.

"Thursday. You were only in for a night. I think they're saying you can go home now." She smiled again. "I brought you some clothes if you want to change. They're mine but they're better than nothing." She shrugged, handing me a dark grey jacket with a black hood, a burgundy coloured T-shirt, jeans and combat boots.

I smiled taking them gratefully before I slipped out of bed and changed with much difficulty. I was still a little achy.

"Has Percy contacted any of us?" I asked, turning around to face them as I flicked my hair out, untucking it from the hood.

They both sighed and then glanced at my bedside table. I followed their gaze and my eyes landed on a bouquet of flowers. It wasn't a massive bouquet but it wasn't small either. They were beautiful with a subtle, sweet smell. I didn't know why I hadn't noticed them before. The moment I looked at them I knew they couldn't be from anyone other than Percy because they were just so blue—a soft sky blue.

I smiled, embracing a honey-like feeling that slowly washed over me. I was grateful for at least one pretty thing in my life right now. But that was before I saw the note. Piper handed it to me carefully and it didn't take me long to read. Just a few simple words. Short and sweet. But nowhere near enough.

* * *

 _Forgive me_

 _—_ P x

* * *

"Percy..." I whispered so softly, tearing up a little and before I knew it, I was rushing out of the room.

I slowly walked through the hospital corridors, down to the lobby, past the secretary desk, past the TV showing images of Silena on the News. It was like everything was moving in slow motion as I pushed open the glass double door entrance and stepped outside. I walked further out from the entrance and was surrounded by cops rushing around and doctors pushing people past on stretchers.

And with my hood up and my hands in my pockets, I just stood still as the world moved around me in slow motion. Just a blur. Tears began to slip from my cheeks in remembrance of my forsaken best friend and the thought of Percy out there alone.

I didn't even move when the night sky began to rain down on me lightly and then heavily. It felt as though the ground was crumbling beneath my feet and all I wanted was to be taken down with it.

Everything just broke into a million pieces like glass.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **[Author's Note: There are a number of references to TVD in this next part. I hope that's okay, I kinda just wanted to pay tribute to such a sweet, sad episode. I won't spoil anything, just in case some of you are currently watching it.]**

* * *

 **Saturday 9 th April**

It was a beautiful service, that much I can say. Many people came to pay their respects and I recognised a lot of students from school. The room was filled with tears in eyes, tissues on noses and comforting fingertips on shoulders. Everyone was dressed in mourning. Even people who didn't really know Silena came.

There was one person who didn't show amidst this lonely chaos. I hadn't seen Percy since I blacked out in the abandoned theatre. He hadn't even called once. I was angry that he couldn't have at least plucked up the courage to come to Silena's funeral but mostly I was sad. And that sadness came over me like a sickness in a storm.

She would have wanted him here. I wanted him here. We all did.

My stomach didn't really hurt anymore. It had ached for a few of the previous days and I'd been warned about avoiding staircases for a little while but I was slowly healing now. Luckily, the wound wasn't deep enough to give me a scar so I was relieved to hear the doctors say I should recover very soon. But right now, it wasn't really the physical pain I was wanting to recover from, it was the emotional pain. The pain of losing her. It was eating away at me and no amount of tears or tissues was ever going to completely dismiss it.

 **Song Tribute: [Bullet (Vampire Redux)'– Ryan Star]**

I sighed heavily and felt Piper take my hand. She sat beside me in the front row of the church benches. We were both in black, slightly teary-eyed and speechless. Neither of us had really said a word throughout the whole service but we'd held hands whenever we saw the other needed some comfort. It was a simple but sweet gesture and I needed her here with me.

Silena's parents sat on the edge of the front row on the other side, in tears. Her mother, Aphrodite, was sobbing silently as she held a handkerchief to her eyes with a gloved hand. My heart swelled in my chest as I tried to imagine how they would feel, losing a child...I couldn't imagine anything worse. Parents weren't supposed to outlive their children, it just wasn't right.

The others all sat around us. Jason and Thalia were the other side of Piper, while Connor, Travis, Grover, Rachel, Calypso and even Drew were behind us in the second row. Beckendorf sat the other side of me. He was silent too. He hadn't said a word to any of us recently. I couldn't imagine what his face would've looked like when they'd told him. The absolute pain and despair he must have endured.

He was edgy all the time now, not quite angry but you knew it was best to give him some space. Whenever Silena's name was mentioned, his expression would stif and hardened like rock but if you looked closely into eyes, you could see it crushing him from the inside out.

I felt awful for him. He had loved Silena with every ounce of his body. I doubt anyone here had ever loved her as deeply as he did and he didn't even get to say goodbye. I started to feel guilty about being the last person to speak to her instead of him. He should've gotten the chance, not me, not the friend who'd begged her to stay away and shied away from our friendship. I'd wasted so much time. So many precious moments I could've spent with her and there is no worse a feeling than regretting the things you didn't do when it's too late.

I wondered what the last thing Beck said to her even was. Was it worthwhile? Was it a meaningful last few words, or was it something as cynically ironic as 'see you later' or 'call me when you get home?'

"We are gathered here to today, to say farewell to Silena Beauregard and to commit her into the hands of God." The priest began to speak at the podium now. "We are also here to share our love and thoughts for Silena's family and friends." My lips trembled a little at that and I tightened my grip on Piper's hand as we both sat there in our silent despair.

It was only a few moments later that I heard the priest say; "Gone...but never forgotten." Before he walked away slowly and sat on a chair against the far wall. I realised that it was my turn...my turn to deliver Silena's eulogy. The others and I knew she had wanted me to do it. I thought maybe I would be okay but I could barely get myself to my feet.

"Annabeth..." Piper whispered and I nodded, taking a few breaths.

She rubbed my shoulder soothingly and I slowly rose from my seat and walked out in front of everyone. Slowly, I climbed the small steps, listening to the clicking of the heels from my black pointy high heeled pumps. The smooth, wooden podium was cold beneath my fingertips when I finally reached it, taking a few deep breaths. A loose strand of hair slipped from my bun and I tucked it away, behind my ear.

Then I looked up. And took it all in. All those faces staring at me. Eyes full of despair and grief. I wanted to say something that would soothe them—something that would ease the pain. But I know, _better than anyone_ , that there is nothing anyone can say to make you feel better at a time like this.

I glanced at Silena's parents for a moment and my heart sank a little deeper at the sight of their mourning. My mother sat a few rows back with Bobbie on her lap and Matthew beside her. She gave me a soft smile and nodded as if to tell me that I was okay and that I could do this.

Trusting her, I closed my eyes, taking another breath before finally opening them again.

"Silena Beauregard was my closest friend." I started. "For a while, she was my _only_ friend. Whenever I was upset or afraid, _she_ was one who took my hand and told me that everything was going to be okay. _She_ was the one who could make me laugh and smile even after the worst of days. And even when I pushed her away…" I let out a shaky breath, eyes blurring, "she was there for me when it counted."

"She just…she had one of those characters that could light up a whole room. The type of person who could make you laugh, make you cry—make you want to be a better person. There wasn't a soul on this earth who loved as widely or as deeply as this girl right here." I smiled sadly, looking at the shiny black coffin to my right. I couldn't somehow get my mind to accept that the still figure in the casket at the front, surrounded by flowers, was her.

"And I can never repay her for what she's done for me…" I paused for a long time.

"She always put others first. Always. Never herself. It was always others that she cared for and others that she gave her all to. And she was too young. She was too young to go like this..." I took a shaky breath and straightened up a little. "She wanted to go to beauty school. She wanted to go to a normal high school prom and do normal high school things. She wanted to change the world." My hand began to tremble now and I bit my lip. "And though she may not have changed the _whole_ world—she has definitely changed mine." I smiled softly, looking back over them all now.

"She was an inspiration to our school...she was an inspiration to all of you...and she was an inspiration to me." My lips began to tremble as I looked back at the coffin, now blurry, with tears stinging my eyes. "Goodbye Silena...I'll miss you forever." I murmured through the microphone as I closed my eyes one last time and a single tear slipped down my cheek.

I began to walk away, down the steps and back over to the others. They all smiled softly and Piper took my hand again as I sat down with a shaky breath. Gods it was unbearable...the whole thing.

I looked up to see Beckendorf taking the podium now. "I just wanted to say a few words..." He smiled sorrowfully as he looked over her coffin and I smiled as my eyebrows began to furrow. "Silena...I know we had our ups and downs—and there were quite a few."

Our whole row smiled at that. "But there wasn't a moment where I stopped loving you. You were always the sweetest, most beautiful girl in my eyes and I wouldn't trade you, even now, for anyone."

He smiled wistfully. "Pink roses..." He chuckled to himself, eyes blurring as he pulled out the corsage from his blazer pocket. I gasped a little, covering my mouth sorrowfully and we all leant forward in our seats a little. "That's what she wanted for prom...Gods I watched her plan the day out like her life depended on it." Our whole row laughed a little again with tears in our eyes. "That's just another day she won't get to see now..." He took a shaky breath as he gripped the podium more tightly.

"I suppose I should say this to you, Annabeth." My eyes fluttered a little as I took a deep breath. "Silena would've wanted you to hear it. While you were gone...she wanted you to know how proud of you she was...and she should be. You're a beautiful, strong woman, a generous friend and a bright light in a sea of dark." I smiled happily with tears in my eyes and he looked down at me. "She said you were extraordinary...and you are—and so was she."

He looked over at the coffin again and began to walk over. He softly placed the corsage on top and stroked the glossy black surface. "Goodbye Silena. There won't be a day that goes by where I don't miss you." He whispered softly but I heard him.

It was Piper's turn next as Beckendorf came to sit back down beside me. To my surprise, he took my hand and held it tightly by his side. I smiled up at him through my tears and he smiled down at me through his and I realised how much we really needed each other.

 _It was from that moment that we really became close._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **3 rd Person POV**

 **Sunday 10 th April**

* * *

 _That boy has got the devil in him…_

* * *

A chilling darkness swept across the city. Cold air slicing between the cars and the skyscrapers, creeping up into the coats of innocent pedestrians clinging to their loved ones for the warmth. It was a strange scene for almost the middle of April. But then again, maybe the sky knew something that no one else did.

 _Something evil was stirring in New York City._

A shadow moved through the half-deserted streets with a self-assured, swift pace about him. There was a darkness permeating from this one's veins, you could smell it a mile off. One might have been tempted to say he was on his way to selling his soul to the devil. This was no white knight—no prince charming. Not the kind of guy you'd bring home to your father.

No. This was a guy who's despair had twisted and contorted into something of a dark and deadly desire for revenge. A hunger. A thirst. Now a monstrous passion burned through his heart, through his hot, boiling blood, like liquid fire.

Despite this incredibly dark deed that he must see through—that ominous aura he carried on his broad shoulders, there was something _incredibly_ beautiful about him. Something mysterious and intriguing. Long legs covered with black jeans, a white hoodie pulled up over a black cap to hide his face and sheltered by a black coat-like jacket. His mouth was covered by a black mxdvs mask, leaving the only visible part of his face his eyes. They glinted in the haunting moonlight, illuminating his figure despite the dark clothing he wore. It was as if you could see the flickering flames of fire inside them.

Maybe to the right observer, he would look more like an angel dressed in black than a demon dressed to _kill_.

It was clear where he was heading now. The base of loud music could be heard and felt from miles away and the black double door fronting the building had a dark calling to it. The structure itself was nothing special, in fact, it looked pretty run down with its' old brick and peeling plaster. A width no larger than one of those tiny coffee shops you see in the corner of small villages but it was threateningly tall, stretching up into the night sky and disappearing somewhere amongst the inky blackness.

 **Song Tribute:** **[Danger** **–** **Migos & Marshmellow** **] - (shoutout to Charliejnr for this song suggestion. Oh my God, I love it! Might use it twice, thanks.)**

Pulling his hands from his pockets, he reached for the door handle that lead into the nightclub with ease as if unscathed by the thought that this was the darkest, most dangerous area in New York City. And walked in.

A long, thin corridor of blinding ultra-violet light lead him deeper into the building. The white of his hoodie glowed like illuminescent marine life and his eyes began to take colour.

 _Sea-green._

The music could be heard a little louder now as the low base thrummed beneath his feet and in his heart. Eventually, he reached the last door and threw it open with unbelievable confidence as he strode into the club like nothing could touch him. Modesty had never been his forte. Nor had level-headedness. Reasoning. Or thinking before acting.

No he dealt in the reckless, impulsive, defying sector.

The nightclub was a huge space inside, a vibrant magenta-toned light coating everything in sight. It was jam-packed with people dancing, drinking, using— indulging. An enormous bar, stretching across the right hand wall, went on for miles with neon blue lights decorating it. There must have been at least six people working behind it, each one of them masters in the crafty art of bartending. Like sorcerers with vodka, shot glasses and fire.

It was a frightful, lively scene. But riveting too. Skinny, half-clothed girls wrapping their long legs around mirrored poles and swinging their hips this way and that, on large stage-like platforms that were dotted throughout the club. None of them catching the eyes of the dark, beautiful stranger moving amongst the crowd. Perhaps they would have a long time ago but not anymore.

His heart only beat for one person now. But even she wasn't at the forefront of his mind tonight. There was no room for anything other than strength, wits and focus. Focus on the task at hand because it was _deadly_ important. Important that he cleaned up the mess he had so naively helped to create.

Of the mask, he was glad because it hid his face and that meant his identity. He wasn't proud to admit that if he walked in hear without it, a vast number of people would recognise him. All because of the blood that flowed through his veins—the ties he had to the most feared and highly regarded criminal in New York City. Many would invite him for a drink and a cigarette, ask him where he'd been all this time and why he was so keen on rebelling against the family he so clearly belonged to.

But he didn't. He didn't belong to anyone. Nobody except maybe _her_ but he couldn't think on that. Not now.

With agile ease but a firmness to his form, he manoeuvred his way further into the club, finally passing through the messy crowd and coming out back where it was more spacious. Tables and booths were still filled with people but this wasn't the rowdy area of the club, this was where people either came to kiss or to talk—the serious kind. Everyone in this place had some kind of dark history but this was where you could find the baddest of the baddest.

In the centre was a small, secretive room sectioned off entirely from the rest of the club by a curtain of slightly see-through silky drapes that streamed from the ceiling like dazzling moonlight dancing across silver waters. People from a mile off could tell that only important people sat in here. Drug lords and psychotic serial killers that had escaped death more times than they cared to count.

Heaving with agitated fury, the dark angel marched towards the waterfall-like curtain, climbing two steps before brushing aside the thin fabric and leisurely stepping inside. The drapes swallowed him whole and the club music somehow seemed quieter in here.

The two guys, sitting comfortably in the curved white leather sofa, centred against the wall, started at the sight of him as he emerged like a nightmarish monster. It was plush inside with a round, glossy black table placed in front of them and another white sofa the opposite side. Two guards stood either side of the entrance inside, both big, both intimidating but neither made a move to stop him. _This didn_ _'t surprise him._

To his mixture of disgust and irritation, they weren't alone. Two beautiful, sexy women sat across their laps, neither of them afraid to show plenty of skin and an intoxicating, flirtatious character to their hungry eyes.

He stared down at his frenemies with a cold, powerful force that froze them in place. Anger flaring through his body. His towering height intimidating them already. He wondered whether they thought he was here to kill them. It was hard enough to restrain himself from leaping over the table right now and putting an end to their useless, miserable lives.

"You…" A low voice came, it was Max's. Trying to sound calm. Trying to sound authoritative.

Neither of them had authority over him. Neither of them ever had.

He smiled cockily under his mask, flattered that they recognised him and sat confidently in the sofa opposite them. A silence fell amongst them, he didn't speak, allowing for his powerful aura to dominate the room a little while longer. He was playing with them. Mocking them. Intimidating them. Secretly terrifying them. And he knew it.

He eyed the half-empty glasses on the table. The women had been drinking dirty Martinis and the guys what looked like Rum and Coke. Another smirk swept across his covered mouth.

 _Children_ , he thought—using mixers.

"What brings you here?" Doug asked.

The pair of them, to anyone else, would have seemed like forces that weren't meant to be messed with, what with Doug's large, muscular build and Max's towering height and sharply defined features that demanded respect and fear. They looked older than they were which was early twenties. But to him, they were both an absolute joke. Nothing but a bunch of children in a man's game.

He reached up to pull away his cap and his hoodie fell with it to reveal his gloriously thick hair. Then he peeled off the mask, sweeping back the dark locks that fell in his eyes with a clawed hand and dazzling them with a smile. The two women were taken by his ruggedly handsome looks instantly—starting to consider whether they were sitting in the right laps anymore.

"I heard you'd jumped the cell and I wanted to find out for myself." The dark angel smirked, casually leaning back in the sofa. "And here you are."

"It was easy enough." Doug shrugged, handling the blonde woman on his lap to his heart's content. "The law enforcement in New York has always been shit despite what they all say. We practically slipped out blindfolded."

For once, he agreed with him but that didn't change anything. He was keeping his cool for now, hiding the fact that he was here to ruin them. Maybe they hadn't played _huge_ parts on the night of the horrifying Theatre production but they had both played _a_ part and that meant they were both going to suffer. For Annabeth. For Silena…

"And Rafael?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"He's on a tight leash." Max answered. "They're planning on transferring him to a supermax facility in California at the end of next month."

"Let's hope they get around to it." He said in a low voice, knowing fully well that they wouldn't. Rafael escaped every prison he set foot into. No bars were strong enough to detain him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The brunette, sat on Max's lap, asked, eyeing him eagerly. "It would be a crime not to put a name to such a handsome face."

"Ah, well you're in luck, sweetheart." Max smiled, meeting the dark angel's eyes. "This here is Percy Jackson; brother of Rafaello Da Montelupo and fiercely known for—"

"For being a dark horse in bed?" The blonde teased, leaving Doug to slide in next to Percy. "It definitely seems like it." She whispered, seductively running a hand over his thigh and another up the back of his neck.

"I see your reputation precedes you." Max smirked, enjoying the fact that Percy was getting extremely irritated.

He snatched up the blonde's hand and she gasped, somehow managing to make it sound sexy as if she was enjoying the rough treatment. He gave her a cold, piercing look, "go play your mind games somewhere else" he growled and tossed her wrist away.

She sulked back over to Doug with a, "you're no fun" complaint.

"I'm afraid his heart only beats for one, love." Max grinned, making Percy's stomach twist. "How is she by the way?"

"You mention her name and I will cut out your tongue." Percy snarled.

"She must be missing you." Doug cut in. "How long have you been missing now? Almost four days?"

"If you were smart, you'd go back to her before she moves onto someone else."

Percy balled his fists at his sides in anger. "That's none of your business." He snapped. "Now get rid of these hookers so we can talk business."

Max nodded, ordering the women out of the room. They rolled their eyes and left to go sink their claws into some other rich-looking guys.

"I presume you've come to make us somehow pay for what happened to your friend." Max asked with a cynical glint in his eye as if he had no intention on being defeated tonight.

"Actually, I couldn't care less about either of you." Percy said sternly. "I'm here for something and you're gonna give it to me because if you don't…this club will be the last thing you ever see."

"We both know you're not here to kill us, Percy."

"You're not the killing type." Doug added with a smirk. "You never had that killer instinct. That's probably why you left, isn't it? Because you were too much of a coward to stay."

Percy glared daggers at him. "This _'coward'_ could break your limbs with his bare hands so be careful what you say. That runaway mouth of yours is what always got you beat."

Max smiled amusedly. "What is it you want, Percy? Money? Drugs? Women?"

The fury boiled through his veins again but he managed to restrain himself. "Information." He told him bluntly.

Max smirked, looking up at one of the security guards. "We're gonna need more drinks over here. Pick your poison, Jackson. It's on me."

A dark glint flickered across Percy's eyes and he smiled, glad that Max had been the one to order. _That made things so much easier._ "Vodka on the rocks and make it three, these kids don't know how to drink properly."

Both Max and Doug scowled as the security guard left to get their alcohol of choice. "Shall we begin?"

"Ask away." Max said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"I want to know what happened to Luke and Octavia."

With a laugh, Max spoke, "this is about Annabeth, isn't it? You can't face her until you're finished with them. Can't stomach the idea that he was stalking her this whole time, visiting her house and climbing up to her bedroom window in the night."

"Probably to jack-off too." Doug added with hysterical amusement and as they both laughed, Percy's eyes burned red with flames.

Then, in the blink of an eye, a high-pitched sound like slicing metal, cut through the air and he sunk a sharp blade into the table between Max's fingers. The sound of metal hitting the wood boomed across the room deafeningly loud. Too shocked to move, Max stared at the blade in frozen horror, his chest rising and falling. The sheer speed at which Percy moved made it astonishing that he hadn't cut him but his precision only meant one thing—he was experienced with a blade.

With a gulp, Doug shifted away from Max slightly.

"I was willing to let both your crimes slip just this once. _Don't_ make me change my mind." Percy snarled, his voice low and terrifying while his right fist gripped the handle of the blade with frightening force.

For a moment, he held Max's gaze and then lifted the knife with a jerk of the wrist. A 1-inch slice mark was embedded into the black wood now—a reminder of what Percy was capable of.

"I'm not the same guy anymore." He said. "I'm not that little boy you used to know so don't bait me or I will bite."

Neither Max nor Doug spoke but he did notice both of them holding their hands protectively in their laps. And he could smell their fear.

Suddenly, the security guard appeared followed by a female waitress who carefully set the three drinks on the table. She gave Percy a subtle wink, eyeing the two drinks she'd just placed in front of Max and Doug, and then she left.

"Now, tell me where they are." Percy demanded taking a sip from his glass. He tasted the straight vodka on his tongue and the cold liquid burned his throat but he'd learned to love that sensation.

"Manhattan Detention Complex." Max answered, taking a massive gulp of his own. "That's where they're holding Luke. The trials tomorrow but they suspect he'll get 15-99 years for the stalking and the dealing."

Mixed emotions ran through Percy's mind. He felt somewhere between smug, relieved and a little bit disappointed. If Luke was held behind bars, that meant he couldn't physically harm him in any of the ways he planned to do in his head.

"Octavia never made it to a cell. He broke the window and jumped the police car before we even got there. I suspect he's half way to China by now." Doug said, having already drunk half of his glass by now.

A flicker of anger was sent dancing across Percy's iris'. "That son of a bitch." He spat, scrunching his fist angrily on the table.

"It's quite possible he hasn't left yet." Max cut in, swirling the ice around his glass. "Octavia would never leave without his doe or his money and he has to wait for the next drop off for that."

"When is it?" Percy asked eagerly.

"If I tell you, you have to swear that we're finished for real. I don't ever wanna see your face again."

Percy smiled, amused that he was trying to hide the fact he was scared of him. "Tell me then."

"It's next Thursday. You can catch him before he gets on a flight."

"What time is his flight?"

"I don't know."

Percy leaned forward like a tiger hiding in the grass, waiting to pounce. "Then find out." He said, gritting his teeth. "And do it now."

"What do you want me to do? Call him and ask?" He teased.

"Don't play games with me, Keller." Percy eyed him. "You're supposed to be the best hacker in the city. So get you're phone out and work your voodoo magic."

"It'll take five minutes."

"You've got three."

Everyone watched as Max pulled out his phone, syncing it to Octavia's just by using his phone number. Percy sat impatiently, disregarding of the fact that Max had a real talent here. Terrifying too. Sure, he was impressed but he wouldn't let it on.

In a matter of moments, he was reading Octavia's texts and eventually looked up at Percy. "He's booked a flight to Greece. It leaves next Thursday at Midnight."

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Percy grinned, taking another sip of his drink and noting that the other guys had already finished theirs.

 _He smiled at this._

"Are we done here?" Doug cut in irritatedly, fed up of being undermined by someone at least four years younger than him.

"I suppose we are." Percy nodded, straightening up.

"You'll never lead a normal life, Percy." Max suddenly told him, his tone dead serious. "Once you're in this business, you can never really get out of it. You can run but you can't hide. It'll catch up with you."

Percy eyed him, somewhat considering what he was telling him but hiding that consideration behind an emotional wall of anger. "Let it." He challenged. "Let them come. At the end of the day, I'll be the one left standing."

"But at who's expense? Annabeth's?" Max cocked an eyebrow. "We both know she's your weakness. Your soft spot. If I wanted to kill you, all I'd have to do is point a gun to her head and tell you to jump off the Empire State and you'd do it."

A lump grew in Percy's throat and he felt his stomach flip. "You're right." He murmured to both Max and Doug's surprise. "I would."

It was as simple as saying he had sea green eyes or that he was Greek. It was a written fact—the letters were branded across his heart.

"That's why I can't go home. Not yet. I have to tie up all the loose ends. I have to finish what I started and end any connection I have to this world. I don't want it anymore and that way, she'll be safe."

"That's impossible." Max breathed, blinking slowly, his head lulling a bit.

"N-no one can do that." Doug added, his speech slurring.

"Ah, but I'm not like anyone else." Percy smirked. "I do whatever I want."

"They'll never let you go. You've got enemies everywhere—too many people who want your head for all the trouble you caused. That's the price of being good at what we do. The people you cheat will take grudges to the grave."

"I _was_ good, wasn't I?" Percy said unamused. "And I'm not proud of that." _Was that a lie?_ "But it's because I'm good that I found the loophole I need."

"What are you talking about?" Max frowned, there was something heavy about his form now, a physical drain.

"I may have enemies who hate me…but they've hated you _far_ more and for _far_ longer." Percy said and something twinkled in his eyes.

"Maybe. So what?" Doug shrugged nonchalantly before frowning as if that simple movement had made the world around him spin.

"So that's my loophole. You, Max, Luke, Octavia, Rafael—you're all going to help me get what I want."

"And what's that?" Max said shaking his head as if his vision was going in and out.

Perhaps the vodka had been a little too _strong_ for them.

"Freedom. I get rid of you, I get rid of their competition and my ties." Percy grinned. "It was an offer they couldn't refuse."

Max's eyebrows furrowed as if trying to understand what he meant by that but he was seeing double now. The world was spinning, the ground beneath his feet moving. He felt sick.

Doug collapsed on the table, blinking slowly, murmuring inaudible sounds. Drool was coming out of his mouth and dripping onto the table. This was the cerebral palsy faze and Percy could see Max trying to fight it, sitting up straight and trying to hide the fact he was losing feeling in his face and legs.

He looked down at the two empty glasses on the table and sudden, horrific realisation crossed his face, eyes widening. But it was too late. They'd already drunk themselves dry and _it hadn't just been vodka that they'd drunk._ He reached for his glass, uncontrollably knocking it onto the floor with a loud crystal-like smash. Then he doubled over the table too, smacking his face hard before managing to stay up by just his elbows.

The scene looked like something out of a comedy. But a dark one at that.

"You doing okay there, Maximus?" Percy cocked his head with fake concern. "Feeling a little woozy? A little out of it?"

"Yoouu piece-a-shiiit." Max slurred, spitting because he'd lost sensation in his mouth.

"Yoouu shred roo ret us grrr." Doug mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yoouu shreeeed rooo ret us g-grrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Yoouu slluunova bbppriiissshh." Max banged his fist on the table in anger, trying to push himself up to a sitting position and failing miserably at it.

Percy sniggered at their pathetic attempts at fighting the inevitable. Both of them were completely baked—blitzed—whatever you wanna call it. They were burned out.

"Gggeethem." Max pointed at the security guards. Neither of them moved. "I ssssthed gggeeeeth hiiiiim." Still, they didn't move. "Wwhhaaadaaaarrr yyooouu a-ddtthh, a-ddttthhh, a-dddrrrrr. A-ffffmmmmrrr! Hhhmmmmrrr! Fffmmmmrrrr!"

Amused, Percy stood up. "They're not with you, they're with me." He said bluntly, pulling on his black cap and lifting his white hood over his head like a halo.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go just like that?" He scoffed, moving over to push Max back against the sofa by his shoulder. His head lulled forward, miles behind the rest of his body.

He struggled, spitting inaudible sounds in frustration for being manhandled so easily. "You've both been a pain in my ass ever since I met you." Percy glared, bending down a little to look him straight in the eye. "Silena's death is on you too, you know? Annabeth's injury as well. You may not have pulled the trigger but you helped supply the gun." He snarled. "And for that, you're going to spend the rest of your life in misery." He patted him on the shoulder hard enough for it to hurt before straitening up and moving towards the exit.

Doug collapsed onto the floor, crawling after him like a toddler. "Aaaaaggtthhh. Aaaaagrrr. Yyyssshhhiiii. Ssshhhiii." He spat everywhere, wriggling and grasping at the floor as he dragged his dead legs behind him. But he moved like a snail and though he was only two metres away from Percy's feet, there was no way he'd reach them in this lifetime.

 **Song Tribute:** **[Believer** **–** **Imagine Dragons** **]**

"I would say it's been a pleasure gentleman but I'm afraid it hasn't." Percy glared at them "Enjoy the insides of your prison cells because that's where you'll be when you wake up."

Max tried to pull his gun out and aim it at Percy but his hands and arms were shaking. It was like watching a toddler trying to hold a pencil and draw a line. He blinked like an idiot. His mouth sagging on one side of his face. Percy just stared at him, unimpressed, until he dropped the gun on the table and collapsed against the sofa.

"Pathetic." He scoffed, turning to the security guards. "Leave them somewhere the cops will find them." He ordered and they both nodded like robots, each reaching for one side of the curtain gap to pull it open for their 18-year-old boss.

And like a God—untouchable—invincible—he strode out, descending the few small steps with a ghost of a smile on his lips, his eyes gleaming like lightning.

 _Was it wrong that he got a thrill from this?_ He'd left this life for a good reason but a part of him couldn't help but admit he liked being like this—reckless and stupid. Not having to care about his actions for once. Relying on his instincts. And staying far away from his loved ones so they wouldn't see him like this.

And that meant _Annabeth_.

But he tossed that thought aside. As if in slow motion, he pulled the mask over his mouth, resuming his dark character, and made his way back through the nightclub. Bright flashes of neon lights flickered across him, catching in his eyes like fireflies in a jar.

And for that moment, he wasn't Percy anymore. He was just a shadow. He was the dark angel.

And fallen—he most certainly had. Right from the golden heavens and thrones of Olympus, he'd fallen. An angel, tempted by the flames of the Underworld. Now an angel trying desperately to crawl his way back out of the chasm he'd so eagerly jumped into—heart first.

 _For his heart, he went and for his heart, he must return._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Whooooaaaa, things are escalating QUICKLY!**

 **Tell me what you think! Was it bad? I'm sorry if it was bad! Everyone wants different things for this story so it's a tough one. I hope I made the right decision, it was a bit of a gamble. Originally, Percy was never supposed to go off in honour of Silena and Annabeth, he was just going to disappear for a while and I'd write everything from Annabeth's POV. But then I changed my mind last minute bc I thought this would be more interesting and more like Percy's character - at least the 'Dreams' version.**

 **I apologise if anyone's annoyed that Percy has kinda gone off on one. I promise he'll be back on the path of righteousness very soon. Lol. But he needs to do this.**

 **Plus, it was SUPER FUN to write that nightclub scene. I love writing about dark, badass Percy. Idk why, it's just kinda thrilling.**

 **I wanted to explain that last line, " _For his heart, he went and for his heart, he must return."_ \- I know a lot of you probably won't understand what I meant by that. **

**Basically, Percy joined Rafael's gang and his world (this being the _"chasm"_ metaphor thing) bc his heart was hurting at the time. Gabe was abusing his mother, his mother was unhappy, he was unhappy without a stable family and then he finds his long-lost brother whom he didn't even know about. So he joined the gang bc he wanted to bond with him - to find a family and rebuild the pieces of his heart. BUT! Now he has to leave bc he's in love with Annabeth and he can't stay in a world that puts her in danger. So, in order to be able to stay with her, he has to first put things right and cut himself off from his dark past. Thus, returning to the light for the love in his _"heart"_. - I hope that made sense.**

 **Oh and I promise Percabeth will be back together in the next two chapters and Percy will NOT be descending into a dark spiral to create unnecessary drama - so don't worry your little socks off people, AWG's got you! ;)**

* * *

 **DemonicKilljoy** \- Loool, sorry for making you cry :)) Yay, you like my music taste! Ch.11 had some good ones, i think. I'd been saving them for a while. There will probably be another 10 chapters or so in 'Dreams'. Love ~ AWG

 **Emberstorm-of-ThunderClan** \- Aw, I cried when Sil died too. Tragic kind of sweet was exactly what I was going for so thank you! ~ AWG

 **leodragnozz** \- That's okay, I'm just happy you reviewed when you did. Aw, I know how you feel about life kicking you down, hope all is well.

 **DracoErebos** \- YES! Thank you for understanding Percy's emotional screams so clearly! Couldn't have said it better myself. He really does struggle to control his emotions. I get what you're saying but it's mainly Silena's death that's riling up the need for some kind of payback, you know? Oh and percabeth fluff is coming v. soon - lots and lots of it ;)

 **NONAME2002** \- I know right! Song tributes are THE best thing, I just love associating specific scenes with music and I thought 'Heroes' was kinda perfect for Percy's screams. Yeaahh, I took my time to update, sorry about that but I hope you like it!

 **sallybubbles** \- Aw, honey I would never ever kill Percy. I promise!

 **foodlover123** \- Yaayy, a new reader! I'm so glad you like my story. Haha, sorry for the cliffhanger. By now you've probably realised that I love those ;) I'd love to hear your song suggestions you can either leave them on a review or PM me, whichever you prefer ~ AWG

 **amazingAwesomeness** \- Hehehehehe. I'm sorry for causing your anger over Silena, totally understandable - I would hate me too. I kinda like it when ppl vent their anger anyway, it shows that they care about my story. Thank you so so sooo much for all the lovely things you said about my story and my writing, it honestly means the world to me. You could soo be a writer like me! Trust me. I will definitely watch my back from now on, thanks for the heads up ;) P.s I'm sending you metaphorical boxes of tissues for your tears so your sheets don't get ruined.

 **Elenor** \- Hi Elenor, thank you so much for taking the time to review 'Dreams'. I'm so glad you liked Memories and that it made you feel emotional, that's all I aim for - to make my readers feel something. Also I love ppl who like bumpy relationships and respect me for not wanting to constantly write fluff all the time. So thank you!

 **Zoe** \- AAAWW, THANKS HUN! I'm sorry, I left for two weeks...again. I'm really trying, I swear! Eeeek, I'm so soo happy that you liked Rafael in ch. 11. He's still one of my absolute favs despite how horrible he is sometimes. Sorry for the cliffy and I hope you liked the new chappie. Lots of love ~ AWG

 **Chameleondancer** \- Aaawww, thanks hun. I will, for sure, let you know if I publish a book ;) I feel like I'm gonna cry now bc my story made you cry, aw I'm sorry but I'm kinda happy too. Yeeess, thank you for understanding Rafael's character so well. I totally agree with you that no matter how dark a person can be, there will always be light in them somewhere even if it's buried deep down. Please stay awesome, luv ~ AWG xx

 **Reghda** \- So I've noted that you changed your account name, don't worry ;) I'm not sick don't worry but thanks for caring. I'm SO SORRY for killing Silena, I honestly hate myself for it but it just kinda happened and I couldn't find a way to let her live and to have the story progress in the way it does. Urgh, I wish I could speak french, I know a little from school but it would be so nice to go to Paris and be fluent. No, I think you seem really nice and I can be very reserved sometimes too. Luv ~ AWG

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I really wanted to reply to them all but I just spent 2 hours responding to the ones I have. If you really want to ask me or tell me something, send me a PM and I will ALWAYS reply!**

 **The next update probably won't be up for a while...I know...I'm sorry. But I have exams next week and I just can't. So you're looking at the beginning of March - earliest probably being Sunday the 4th. I hope that's okay... *sighs and looks at the ground sadly***

 **If only I had more time to actually DO WHAT I WANT rather than studying. Then again that's just life ;)**

 **Anyways I'm gonna love ya and leave ya chicaas. Stay happy and healthy and if someone didn't say it to you yesterday (Valentines Day) then I'll say it to you now - I LOVE YOU!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ AWG xx**


	14. A Little Less Human

**~ HEY ANGELS ~**

 **Is anyone still there? I am so SORRY! What else can I say other than the fact that I am just so completely and utterly and heart-breakingly sorry.**

* * *

 **~ Please Forgive Me ~**

* * *

 **Usually, I would say I had no excuse to be gone for so long but I really did have a reason my lovelies. I've had a lot of self-esteem issues lately, they're kinda eating away at me and on top of Sixth Form (Senior year) it's just not good for anyone. Really, you can only understand my situation if you're a sixth form in the UK bc then you know the amount of work we go through.**

 **I've lost sleep, I've lost motivation, I've just kinda lost the will, you know? Art, my favourite subject, has now become my least favourite bc of the workload. It's honestly one of the most time consuming, challenging subjects EVER! And apparently, they only expect like three people in the COUNTRY to get an A*!**

 **All I can say is that I really couldn't find the time to write and every time I did, I just got writer's block.**

 **I seriously struggled with this chapter. More than any of the chapter before and I have no idea why. BUT! It's here now. And I hope, those of you who don't hate me, are still here. 33**

* * *

 **As promised, here is my** **LONG, FULL apology DEDICATED TO** **Jessica L xxx** **in response to the trauma I put her through during Chapter 13... (lol)**

Heyy girly! Totally understand your frustration and your anger towards me and I know it's all in good faith ;) It's hard to know where to begin with this message because as you probably already realised, I have been absent for over a month, and that means I have even MORE to apologise for. So I'll start with that! I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger and then disappearing so suddenly, really, that was never my intention. I just got caught up in work and life and problems and updating became something I pushed to the bottom of my priority list until the days were turning into weeks and the weeks into even more weeks. I just kinda fell out of the habit, you know? Of course, I felt awful about it but I just needed a break.

In relation to chapter 13 - From the bottom of my heart, I am so so sorry for a) separating percabeth again, b) putting you through a heartbreaking funeral that was, Silena's and c) leaving Percy in a very...very dark place.

I promise that after this chapter, things will really start to brighten up like actual SUNSHINE ON A SUMMERY DAY IN JULY IN THE FLIPPIN' CARIBBEAN!

Love you lots! Hope this was long enough ;)

~ Your girl, AWG xxx

* * *

 **If anyone else would like a LONG, FULL, apology DEDICATED to them, please do let me know. Lol, I'll try my best! Maybe I'll pick 3 and they'll fill up the review responses in my next chapter. Okay yeah! I'll pick my THREE favourite reviews and you'll ALL get super long responses. How about that? Is that nice enough?**

 **Knowing me, I'll probably end up responding to more than 3, lol but oh well :))**

 **So anyways, this chapter is SUPER SUPER long. I kinda felt like you guys deserved a long one after being so patient/ impatient with me ;)**

 **I really _really_ hope you enjoy it! x**

* * *

 **Oh, sorry quick message! I have been calling Octavian, Octavia all this time! How come no one said anything! I'm an absolute idiot! I feel like it's too late to go back now though so he'll just have to be called Octavia in this story. Lol sorry :))**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **A Little Less Human**

 **Monday 11th April**

It was a strange feeling—going back to school. Hearing the same buzz of gossip sweeping across the car park and the same ring of the bell bouncing off the walls.

I hadn't set foot in those corridors in almost 6 months. Half a year had passed. Just the thought of doing so now made my stomach sick and it wasn't because I'd have a lot of work to catch up on. I'd been a year ahead of everyone since I was eleven years old. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that everything inside those doors was going to remind me of Silena. Every tiny little detail.

Gods, I wish Percy were here…

Tossing my old white school bag over my shoulder, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. My mum had hired someone to drive me around again because my car was pretty much doomed from that crash and it was way too long a walk from home to school now. I'd have to wait a few weeks for her to get me a new one but I had a feeling she was going to take her time. She'd been terrified of letting me leave her sight for days, I don't think she was about to let me drive alone anytime soon.

Even the slightest movement, like rising out of a car, caused a sharp pain in my stomach to appear. It had been like that ever since that night. That terrible, terrible night. And though I was healing, it was a slow, gruelling process. There were important things I had to worry about now like not eating too much, and not doing any excessive exercising, and being careful about taking the stairs and remembering to take my medication on time.

It felt like I was tipping back pills whenever I got the chance nowadays. Anything to get rid of the discomfort.

I pushed my not-for-fashion-but-for-hiding-tears-sunglasses up to the top of my head and started to walk—slowly. There wasn't much of anything I could do that wasn't at a snail's pace nowadays. My grey-blue jeans were faded and light against the mid-blue of my loosely fitted v-neck cashmere jumper. I'd gone for comfort over class today and I can't remember the last time I wore anything other than my converses.

The warm sunlight on my skin didn't do much to soothe me, as I walked towards the stone steps. Nothing could really soothe me today at all. I'd spent the whole weekend at home, in my room, by myself and I'd cried more than I care to admit.

My mother was worried sick and I was scaring the hell out of Bobbie and Matthew. I was like a ghost in my own house all over again but I couldn't help it. With Silena gone, everything just seemed so...so lifeless and pointless. The things that once made me happy no longer even stirred a smile on my face anymore. The days were bright and the golden sun shone like beacons of hope. The skies were crystal blue and nature was green and alive once again. But I never gave it a second glance. Things that were once beautiful in my eyes, brought no emotions to my mind now, not a single one.

This whole thing was eating away at me from the inside out and I wasn't doing anything to stop it. I would just sit at the bay window and stare outside mindlessly. Some nights, when it was really late, I'd just gaze up at my ceiling, tearing up until I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open anymore. Then I would close them and I'd fall into something that never really felt like sleep at all.

The police came by my house for questioning a number of times and even the CIA once. I could see right through their good cop-bad cop games as they callously made me describe every abominable and gruesome detail of that one night. I'd give anything to forget it—to never even speak of it again.

With a shivering wince, I pulled my bag strap up to busy myself and thought of Percy. Thalia mentioned him not being home when she and Jason had gone to check up on him, on the phone last night. Sally had been in tears all day apparently. Gods, I felt terrible for her.

I just couldn't believe that he wouldn't at least have the decency to turn up at Silena's funeral. It was our last goodbye to her and he hadn't even bothered to turn up. Did she really mean that little to him? Did I really mean that little to him? Did we all mean that little to him?

The girls were all waiting at the bottom of the steps for me. I think we all shared a look as if to say 'I don't want to do this but at least we have each other.' I gulped a little fiddling more and more with my bag strap.

"Everyone knows..." Reyna murmured quietly. "About the theatre...did you see it on the News?"

"Yeah..." Piper replied hoarsely as she hugged her arms. "And we thought the worst was over."

I sighed at her sorrowfully. I had experienced death like this before and I knew that the funeral, though painful was nowhere near as bad as the weeks afterwards. It was about to get a whole lot worse...if only they knew. That made me think; Silena had been with me at my Dad's funeral. She had been by my side, holding my hand throughout the whole service. She'd always been there for me when I needed her and maybe the one time she needed me, I couldn't do anything to help her.

I had yelled at Rafael to take me but Silena being the selfless heroic type had to just step in and save the day. Urgh, she made me so mad and...and... I gulped, scrunching my eyes shut as I steadied my breathing. I didn't want to cry again.

"They arrested Max and Doug this morning." Thalia suddenly piped up.

"Yeah, it's been in the papers and the News all day." Piper added. "I didn't realise how famous they all were. The government must really hate their guts."

"The entire city is on lockdown, looking for Rafael's cult now." Thalia agreed. "This is the first breakthrough they've had in a long time. They haven't caught anyone since a gun exchange went wrong with some rogue English guys at the docks a couple years ago."

My heart jumped. Was that the exchange Rafael had been telling me about when he drove me home that one time?

"How did they catch them?" Reyna asked curiously.

"The cops found them chained up in an alleyway, drugged out of their minds." Thalia told her.

"People are saying it was some kind of vigilante." Piper said eagerly.

"You got that from a gossip magazine, nobody thinks that Pips." Thalia rolled her eyes but when she caught my eyes, a secret understanding passed between us.

I think we were both thinking the same thing and what a horrifying thought that was.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed. "As long as we have each other, right?"

They smiled weakly, even Thalia did. Then, Piper took my arm and helped me up the stairs, having to take some of my weight to lessen the struggle. We walked side by side as we made our way through the busy corridor. It was just like I remembered; loud, overcrowded and rowdy.

Reyna had been right though, everyone knew and the second we walked in, it seemed as though they all reeked of sympathy and pity. They would subtly glance at us with sorrowful looks as we walked in with our heads held high but our hearts sinking low in our chests. Everyone would glance at my arm linked in Piper's and it was as if at that moment, they all realised just how frail I was. Rumours had probably gone around. Rumours about the kidnapping and my being stabbed but the seriousness of the situation was just coming to light now for them.

It was unbearable. All of it. Every second worse than the last.

It was only when I'd reached a display that I slowly began to stop walking and sure enough, the others did too. We all stared through the glass cabinet at her school photo inside. She wore her cheerleader outfit and she was holding two blue pompoms but the most noticeable thing was the bright smile on her pretty face. She looked happy...really happy.

There were smaller pictures of her inside, pinned to the wall in the background, taken with friends. There were loads of her with Beckendorf, Percy, Piper, Thalia and even a few with me that I didn't know existed. Below the larger picture of her in the cheerleader outfit sat a desk plate on the glass shelf inside. It read:

'You will not be missing from our hearts'

I let out a shaky breath as I covered my mouth in shock and pressed my fingers up against the glass case. "Who made this?" I whispered.

"Senior year I guess." Thalia smiled, coming up next to me to look at the pictures. Many students had left flowers, cheerleader pompoms, teddy bears and all other items underneath the case in tribute to Silena.

"It's beautiful." Piper murmured and we all smiled, nodding in agreement.

We looked at the glass case a while longer when something caught my eye. I gasped, staring at the long silver chain with the two dog tags on the end. It was unmistakably Percy's necklace. I recognised the engraving of the ACDC quote 'Living Easy. Living Free' on the silver metal. Piper seemed to follow my gaze and her eyes widened as she began to understand what was going through my mind.

"Annabeth, wait—" She started but I was already unlinking our arms, yanking the cabinet open and snatching it up. The chain dangled through my fingers as I smoothed my thumb across the metal. It was cold as though it hadn't been worn in a while.

"He was here?" I whispered and they all peered closer at the dog tags in my palm. "He came to put this stupid necklace in here but he didn't have the decency to turn up at her funeral!" I breathed, a little shocked and definitely frustrated. I wasn't sure if you'd call this angry but I was very close to it.

"We all grieve in different ways, Annabeth..." Reyna sighed.

"He's just as hurt as we all are...I'm sure he would have come if—" Thalia started.

"If he wasn't such a coward?" I finished for her harshly before I frowned at myself, shocked I'd even say something so horrible. I sighed, looking back at the tags in my palm. "Maybe he couldn't turn up for Silena but he could have turned up for me...for you..." I looked at Thalia. "For all of us. Funerals aren't for the dead, they're for the living." I murmured. "Now none of us got to say a proper goodbye."

"Annabeth..." Piper sighed. "It's hard, I know. I'm angry he didn't show too but don't you think that maybe this is just the grief that's making you act out like this?"

"Maybe..." I whispered and there was a tear in my eye now as I looked back at the case. "I just...I wanted everything to be perfect for her, you know. I wanted us all to be there together. She would have wanted that."

"I know." Thalia sighed, pressing a hand to my shoulder.

"We all did." Piper smiled and then the bell went like a slap of reality across the face.

We all jumped.

"Now..." Piper smiled, putting on her charmspeak and trying to create a more upbeat atmosphere. She took the dog tags from my hands and lifted the necklace over my head to leave it resting on my chest. "Come on...let's go sign in and then relax during free period, yeah?"

"We've got assembly first, apparently." Reyna cut in.

In a normal circumstance, this would have been the point where Thalia groaned in frustration or facepalmed but she did neither of those things. The death of Silena had hit even Thalia really hard and her sense of humour had become very dry recently as did all of ours.

"Well then...let's go find the others." Piper smiled and together we walked to the common room.

Sure enough, everyone was in there but they weren't mucking around as usual. They were sitting on the desks in a group and talking in hushed voices. Neither of them smiled or cracked up a joke and Beckendorf sat silently on the end staring at the floor with a heart-rending expression on his face.

I think we were all feeling a little less than human this morning.

"Hey guys." Piper smiled using her charmspeak again to try and cheer everyone up. It seemed like our happiness was in the palm of her hands now and only she had the power to turn our miserable behaviour into...well...slightly less miserable behaviour.

"Hey Pips." Jason smiled weakly. "You seen Percy?" She shook her head and we all joined them, taking a seat on the desks.

I sat with Thalia and Reyna as Piper perched on the desk next to Jason and Leo. Thalia had to help me up a little but I tried not to make a big scene out of it. I could see the others trying to hide their worried expressions—pretending like they didn't know I was about as weak as an 80-year-old woman right now.

"No one's seen him since..." Grover started but then his voice seemed to almost shut itself off for reasons we knew all too well.

"He'll come around." Travis murmured. "He always does."

"I dunno man...this whole thing with Silena..." Grover gulped. "It's hit him pretty hard."

"It's hit us all pretty hard." Leo frowned. "Doesn't give him the right to just run away like that."

"Leo." Piper frowned in astonishment. "You weren't there...you don't know what he saw...what we saw..." She gulped and at that Beckendorf kicked a stool which fell onto the floor, making a loud clattering sound as he stormed out of the room. Piper covered her mouth as if she thought it was her fault.

"Don't sweat it Pips, we just gotta give him some time." Jason smiled soothingly as he put a comforting arm around her and she nodded slowly.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence but I didn't really mind, I was too busy twiddling Percy's necklace in my fingers and staring off into the distance, mindlessly elsewhere. I was thinking about so many things, I didn't particularly know what any of them were.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" I looked up in shock and realised that everyone had already stood up and begun walking to the door. I didn't know how long I'd been daydreaming but I guessed it had to have been a while. Thalia was frowning at me. "Come on...assembly remember?"

"Oh..." I said, sliding off the desk and leaving my bag with the others as I followed her out the door. The whole school filed into the huge auditorium and we all sat in the back row and watched the other students settle down in silence. I sat between Thalia and Grover as we watched Mr. Brunner take his place on the podium.

"Good morning students." He smiled warmly and a dreary chorus of good mornings was given back to him. "I'm sure you've all heard about the tragic recent events of our very own, Silena Beauregard. Our prayers are with her friends and family." He frowned sorrowfully as he looked at the podium in front of him.

My heart sank a little in my chest but I suddenly felt something warm in my fingers and I looked down to see Grover gripping my hand. I gasped a little and looked up at him in shock and he pulled away instantly with a frown as though he didn't realise what he was doing.

"Sorry..." He murmured but I could see the grief and despair in his eyes. He, like the rest of us, was in need of comfort and who was I to prevent him from that? He missed Silena but mostly, I think he missed his best friend, Percy.

I smiled softly and took his hand in mine again. The fact that cringey, gold digger slash lady's man, Grover, would be capable of showing affection like that kinda stunned me and maybe even created a space for him in my heart. I knew that deep down, he wasn't such a silly jerk after all. Grover was actually a sweetheart inside who craved comfort and love and had a nerdy fetish for nature and the great outdoors. At that moment, I completely understood why Percy loved him the most out of all of us.

He sighed a little giving me a weak smile and we both turned back to the stage. The lights were a little dim so it wasn't obvious that we were holding hands but it was nice to know that he was there...that someone was.

It was when I turned my head slightly that I caught her eye. She looked pretty today as usual but there was something different about her. She looked more like the old Rachel, not that I knew her very well but from a faint memory, I recognised her. She wore less caked on makeup and you could clearly see her freckles. She looked more natural, prettier even. Her clothes weren't so in your face anymore, they were average looking, making her stand out less.

Anyway, the thing I was really looking at was her face because she was looking straight back at me. I saw the pain in her eyes. I knew she cared for Silena. Like Drew, she may seem evil on the outside but there was a beating heart somewhere inside that seemingly-hollow chest. I saw her expression switch from pain to concern and that's when she smiled at me—just ever so slightly. It wasn't one of those malevolent smiles she was famous for giving me; it was a soft one, a sympathetic one.

For a moment, I forgave her for all the nasty things she'd done to me. I never really sought revenge or became overly angry at her for her actions before anyway but today I got to see right through her; I got to see the real Rachel.

I half-smiled back at her. Her expression dropped like the world had suddenly been doused with grey liquid—as if a thick layer of dust had settled over everything. Something wasn't quite right about her.

Then with the snap of a finger, she was swiftly turning her back to me to face the front again. I honestly thought because it all happened so quickly that it was just a figure of my imagination. We didn't really speak or acknowledge each other again after that.

When I focused back on what Mr. Brunner was saying, he had moved onto a different topic entirely. He began talking about the school dance coming up in a couple of weeks for the Seniors and Juniors. They did it every year but I never went. I had a feeling that Piper and the others would force me to go this year but then again, I also got the feeling that none of them would want to go after recent events. Celebrating seemed like an insult right now, to be honest.

It was a surprisingly formal dance with ball gowns and tuxedos and traditional dancing and whatnot. It was a special non-contact dance which morphed into a sort of waltz I guess. A number of students from the two years were selected to perform it each year. You'd think at a school like this that silly events like that would make them all laugh but, surprisingly, it had the opposite effect. It was practically the only event that the students took seriously and decided not to mess up, here at Goode. Besides, it was the only event that they didn't hold in school so that already gives it bonus points I guess.

"I expect to see you all there...after all, this was going to be organised by Silena herself and I think we owe it to her to make it a day to remember." Mr Brunner smiled gently and I think everyone in the room shared his thoughts.

I guess I'll be going now—we all will.

I sighed and Grover tightened his grip on my hand, I'd almost forgotten I was holding his for a moment. It put a smile on my face at least and that was pretty impressive given the fact that I didn't smile for most of the rest of the day. Not even when I sat with the populars for the first time at the popular table and all the students looked at me with admiration in their eyes. I didn't even care. I sat with them for comfort for the most part.

It's weird to think that a couple of months ago I would never have done that but I had changed a lot recently. I had grown up and become a lot stronger and I hope that will help me cope with Silena's death a lot better than how I coped with my Dad's.

~xXx~

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"Leave all your personal belongings in the tray." The prison guard said, looking me up and down.

I couldn't help but feel my heart drop. Perhaps my attire wasn't the best for looking innocent: black leather jacket, button-down, dark jeans and my usual high-top Vans. Perhaps the guard thought I looked like the type of guy who belonged on the other side of the prison bars. I felt myself panic a little.

Is this how I would have felt if they had caught me too, all those years ago? If I hadn't had the guts and the sense to leave Rafael, maybe I wouldn't be a visitor today… Maybe I would be an inmate.

The guard seemed impatient with a permanent frown set on his unfortunately ugly face. Quickly, I tossed what I had in my pockets onto the tray: my phone, keys, sunglasses and a half-empty pack of gum. It wasn't much, I tended not to carry a lot with me when I was kind of on the run, or ever really.

"Follow on to the left." He gestured, his voice monotone like a robot.

I was lead off down a long corridor. It wasn't a pretty place. To keep yourself sane, you had to focus on the things that anchored you to the outside rather than the shivering horrors that defined this place. You had to have the right mindset to enter a place like this. The right kind of attitude. If you allowed yourself to be vulnerable, you could lose your soul here.

But I was okay because, after all these years, I knew what kind of walls you had to put up in order to allow yourself to walk in and out of hell.

Eventually, we came to the visitor room, people were already inside speaking to each other through a glass wall that separated the innocent from the guilty. I was guided to an empty space and I had to wait until they brought him out.

A part of me wondered what the hell I was doing here. The part of me that hated his guts and wanted him dead. But it was that same part of me that wanted to see his face, to stare him down as I watched him waste away in this place. It was where he belonged.

There was a buzz of an electric door opening and suddenly a guard brought him in. He wore the usual orange suit and his hands were cuffed in front of him. His lip was split and there was a purple bruise sprouting below his left eye, across his cheekbone. It looked fresh.

Clearly, he wasn't having the easiest time in here and that made me smirk with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.

He swaggered up to the chair in front of me, seemingly still having the attitude to piss me off. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone to talk to him. He did the same.

"I was surprised when they told me you were here." He started. "Have you been missing me or something?"

"No one's ever going to miss you, Luke." I snapped.

This just amused him even further, much to my irritation. If there hadn't been a glass wall to separate us, I probably would have reached out and ripped his head off.

Pretentious jackass.

"So how is she?"

My blood ran cold. I knew exactly who he was referring to and hell would have to freeze over before I told him the answer to that question.

"How's Annabeth?" He asked again.

"You're even crazier than I thought if you think I'm gonna tell you anything about her." I replied, my tone as icy as the blood running through my veins.

"Look at you." He sneered. "Percy Jackson, the almighty playboy himself. You think you own her, don't you?"

My fist clenched tightly in my lap and I began to sweat with anger.

"Well, she's not yours to own." He snapped. "I should have taken her from you when I had the chance."

"You sick, son of a bitch." I snarled, keeping my voice low enough so as not to catch attention. "I would have hunted you down and killed you without blinking. The only reason you're not dead right now is that your prison cell keeps me from smashing your head in."

He paused for a moment and then he began to laugh, low and gratingly. "Aaah, Percy…you're all talk and no walk. We both know you don't have the guts to kill anyone."

I glared daggers at him, anything that could cause him pain or fear. I was livid. The anger burning through my veins was enough to leave the world in ashes and what he said next only made it worse.

"Even at the theatre, you couldn't do it. You couldn't kill me or Rafael." He smirked. "And now your friend is dead."

"Shut your mouth!" I hissed. "You even so much as whisper her name and you'll regret it."

He liked that he was getting under my skin and I hated it. Before I'd come here today, I'd tried to prepare myself for this—for his mind games. It was supposed to be me getting under his skin—me controlling the gears of the conversation but right now, it felt like he was playing me like a puppet. And with every provoking word he threw at me, he was watching me dance.

Maybe he couldn't physically hurt me and maybe he couldn't have Annabeth anymore but, by the Gods, he was going to put me through hell in any way he found possible. All because it was in his nature.

Psychopath.

"Didn't Annabeth tell you what I did to her?" I flinched at this and he grinned. "I followed her everywhere."

"Stop talking." I breathed but I sounded weaker than I'd intended as I averted my eyes, feeling agitated.

"I followed her to work, to all her exercise classes with her mom, to the coffee shop…"

His voice was drowned out by the pumping of blood in my ears and the loud thrum in my head. I scrunched my eyes shut, spluttering a little as I pictured it—or tried not to. It made me sick.

"I made a whole gallery of all the photos I collected. You can probably see it if you ask the detectives at the station, I'm sure they'd be happy to show you."

"Enough!" I exploded, catching the guards attention. He shot a warning look at us. "That's enough." I breathed. I couldn't listen to this anymore.

"Poor kid…you really love her, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I love her more." He leaned forward, his eyes daring me to question him.

"You don't love her, you've just got some sick obsession with her and it's disgusting. You are disgusting."

 **Song Tribute: [Heathens – twenty one pilots]**

He flinched, leaning back and all of a sudden, I felt like I had the upper hand so I didn't stop there.

"You're not normal, Luke. You never were. I always knew, deep down, you were completely insane. You shouldn't be in here, you should be in a mental asylum because that's where people like you belong."

"I'm not crazy." He snapped. "I love her."

"God, you need help!" I cried. "Only a crazy person would believe that—that everything you did for her was an act of love. You're just a stalker who wears a smile and it's disgusting.

He was shaking now; out of anger, out of fear, I wasn't sure—maybe both. But I think a part of him was trying to make himself believe that none of what I was saying was true and it scared him—the fact that he had to do that.

"You make me sick." I snarled.

"And you make me want to kill myself."

"Do us all a favour and do it, would you?" I sighed. "That would make my job a lot easier."

"You're job, what are you talking about?" He frowned.

"I've been assigned to wipe you all out. A lot of people want Rafael's gang out of the picture and they asked me to do it."

"Why would they pick you?"

"I volunteered." I smirked. "Plus, it buys me my freedom so I figured it was a win-win situation really."

"You don't have the nerve…"

"Oh, really?" I leaned forward, intimidatingly and lowering my voice through the phone. "That's exactly what Max and Doug said before I watched them blackout and get locked up in here."

He gulped. "That was you?"

"All I gotta do now is find Octavia and then I'm done. There's no point in wasting my time on you since you're already miserably wasting away in here." I smiled a little too much but I couldn't help it and I could see his face reddening with anger.

"You'll never find him and even if you do, he'll kill you." He retorted.

"Not if I kill him first." I smirked, my eyes darkening.

It was in that moment that Luke, for the first time, wondered if I was actually capable of doing it.

"Now, you'll behave yourself, won't you? I don't want to have to get someone to put something in your food."

He blinked in shock.

"No." I smiled. "And just so we're clear, if you ever try to escape or if for some God-awful reason you get early release…just know that I will find you—and I will slit your throat—and I will watch you choke on your own blood."

Suddenly, I could see fear in his eyes. The kind of fear that swallowed his whole being and crushed every bone in his body.

With that, I hung up the phone and rose to my feet with a superior smirk on my face. I held his gaze for one powerful moment, my eyes blazing with all the hell I had left in me and then I turned my back and walked away.

And I didn't look back.

~xXx~

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

The end of the day came later than I thought was humanly possible. It wasn't a nice feeling—to be surrounded by so many friends and yet feel so utterly alone. We hardly ever spoke or looked at one another. Like a group of ghosts, we'd hover through the corridors and sink into the shadows. Anywhere where the light was dimmer.

I hobbled down the stone steps, away from school, clinging onto the railing, and found Piper sitting at the bottom all alone. She was looking out over the car park peacefully and she had a small smile on her face as if she was remembering a beautiful memory.

 **Song Tribute: [The Sun Is Rising – Britt Nicole]**

"Hey." I murmured, coming to sit down beside her and ignoring the sudden shriek of pain in my gut.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really...just thinking..."

"About Silena?" I looked at her with soft eyes and she turned to me with a weak smile.

She nodded slowly and I took a breath before pulling her against me. She didn't sink away, she just rested her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on the top of hers. We both took a shaky breath, looking out over the car park.

"You know, I still find myself imagining her walking up these steps like she'll just magically appear again." She murmured and I hugged her tighter.

"Me too." I sighed.

"It feels as though her car will pull in any second and she'll step out and smile at us—probably waving some pompoms, ready to dish out the latest Kardashian goss."

I managed a soft giggle but even that hurt. "It still doesn't really feel like she's gone…does it?"

I heard her sigh and we were both silent for a while.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I said sitting up to look at her again.

"Is it...is it always gonna be like this?" She murmured. "Will it hurt forever?

I smiled sorrowfully. "No Pips...in time it will heal, I promise." I whispered.

She nodded and I sensed her smiling weakly.

"I wonder where Percy is." She said aloud. "I miss him."

A heavy sigh escaped my lips but she kept her head on my shoulder. "I miss him too." I murmured.

"He'll come home soon, I know it." She assured me as if she had it in writing. "No matter how far he strays, Percy always comes back in the end."

A part of me wanted to believe her but a part of me didn't.

"And he'll come back for you, Annabeth." She said, lacing our fingers together in my lap. "He told you he loved you, didn't he? Percy will do anything for the people he loves."

"I wonder if it still stands though." I murmured before I could stop myself.

"Of course it does!" She cried, sitting up to look at me and tightening her grip on my hand. Her eyes were blown wide with astonishment. "Annabeth, I watched that boy falling in love with you from day one. He's never ever looked at anyone the way he looks at you."

I smiled weakly, nodding a little. "It just hurts…being away from him." I peered up at the sea of blue above us and relished in the cool breeze brushing across my face, through my blonde curls. "I wonder where he is, what he's doing…who he's with."

She frowned sorrowfully at me, sensing that my worries had been with me for a while now.

"If he's hurting…" My voice was barely a whisper.

"He'll be okay, Annabeth. He will."

I nodded, trying to persuade myself that she was right. "I just wish he'd call… How am I supposed to go through each day knowing that he's out there all alone? Knowing that he could be hurt?" I sighed.

"Gods, I never thought I'd fall in love with him this much."

Piper shifted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder again and holding our laced hands with her other. "I know how you feel." She said. "And it's never easy, believe me, but you'll get through it. You'll get through it together."

We sat for a bit longer, listening to the birds in the trees and the soft winds blowing through the leaves. The sky had never been this blue before.

"You need a lift?" She suddenly asked and at that moment, I looked up to see my driver pulling into the school car park.

"No, I'm okay. My mother hired me a driver but thanks anyway." I smiled and she nodded understandingly. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Are any of us?" She laughed weakly but that only made me sadder. "I'll be alright, Annabeth." She smiled, squeezing my hand. "Now go."

I looked at her worriedly for a few moments before sighing and getting to my feet. "Call me when you get home?" I asked and she nodded again before I began walking to the car.

Piper and I had started doing that with one another out of habit now. We'd always be frantic until we got a text from the other saying they'd got home safe and sound. We could never be too careful.

I quietly pulled my seatbelt on as the driver was steering out of the car park. It was amazing that I had even gotten through today without crying.

With a sigh that could offer a thousand words, I opened the back window to let my hair blow in the wind. There was a warm, spring breeze floating through the air and sunlight was dancing off the silver sheen of the car. I don't know why, but I could smell cherry blossom. It was a sweet scent, the kind of scent that brought back early childhood memories.

For a moment, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the car. And as we flew through the messy streets of the city that I was raised in—a city I could barely even recognise anymore, tears began to blur in the corners of my eyes and trickle down my face.

Silent tears—the kind of tears that hold the loudest pain of all.

~xXx~

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Thursday** **14th April**

...

..

The calling

Behold the red sky

Filled with rage, fury and might

Demons do their deeds

As the souls of angels plunge

Into the depths of the moat

Rattle the cage

To steal all is to thunder

For tomorrow is upon us

Judgement day is calling

— Jay Long

..

...

* * *

 **Song Tribute: [Time – Hans Zimmer]**

Nighttime again. The witching hour. When demons creep out of the shadows to play with those of us willing to dance with the devil. It sounded across the city like the silent ring of a church bell.

Two men stood on an old rooftop in downtown Brooklyn. One carried a briefcase, the other—a gun.

It all came down to this. All the chasing and the scrambling and the panting was over. Now, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Nothing but them and the chilling company of Death on that isolated rooftop.

Two pairs of eyes set firmly upon each other—one icy blue and the other a startling sea-green. They were eyeing each other, daring the other to make the first move. With only a few metres between them and a 500m drop advancing closer and closer, either of them could have died tonight. Their fates were in the hands of the Gods now.

* * *

Βρίσκεται στην αγκαλιά των θεών

- _The Iliad_

* * *

"Being away from your girlfriend has turned you rogue, boy." Octavia grinned. "Tell me, how was it leaving her? I bet she was crushed."

"Mention Annabeth again and I'll shoot you between the eyes, I mean it."

This didn't even make the villain-like story character flinch. He just smiled, his eyes glinting maliciously in the light. "I hope it hurt."

"And I hope after this, you hurt."

"You've been a thorn in my side ever since Rafael let you in." Octavia hissed. "You were nothing but a kid then and you're nothing but a kid now. Just a spoilt brat who got given a knife to play with."

The dark angel, sniggered, wiping the blood from his mouth—a war wound from when Octavia had punched him in the alleyway. He'd caught him just before he'd called for a taxi to take him to the airport. This was his chance now—his chance to make him suffer for all the pain he'd caused. For all the trauma. For all the silent tears he'd cried. For all the anger that boiled through the blood in his veins. This was his revenge.

Maybe he couldn't fix himself by breaking someone else but it would sure as hell help a little.

And besides, revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Right back at ya, teddy boy." Percy grinned, remembering how Octavia used to carry a stuffed bear around with him wherever he went. "But let's skip the chit-chat, the sound of your voice makes me sick."

He was dressed in all black, with a long trench coat that almost reached his knees and was left open to flap in the icy wind. His hair had grown wildly out of control and there was something in his sharp jawline that appeared permanently clenched now. He didn't look like a High School boy anymore and there was something about him that didn't seem human at all.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Octavia challenged.

"I've killed you three times already in my head, I think I can handle killing you one last time." Percy smirked, using his devilish eyes to play with his mind.

"Cowards don't kill."

Percy's grip tightened around the gun hanging down by his side. He wasn't thinking about how he got it or where he got it, only why he got it.

"And you're nothing but a coward. Too cowardly to pull the trigger and too cowardly to protect your girlfriend and too cowardly to save your frie—"

A thunderous explosion of anger jolted through the dark angel's veins and like the flash of lightning, his arm had come up to aim the gun at the murderer that stood before his eyes. His body was fused with rage. His fury, like a rolling flame, was an unquenchable force, bursting through and giving violence in its way.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed.

Eyes ablaze, he stormed towards Octavia, pushing him to his knees and pressing the gun to his head. The villain merely looked at him and sniggered as though a child was pointing a toy gun at him and threatening his life.

"You should have used that anger to save her. But instead, you caved, just like you did with Zoë Nightshade."

"I SAID SHUT UUUUUUP!" He boomed and snapped a right hook across his jaw, triggering a ripple of crushing bones. His all-powerful voice sliced through the cold air like a sharp knife. It echoed and bellowed through the night like a thousand lion's roars before disappearing amongst the compelling sound of car horns and New Yorkers.

Long locks of black hair, fell in his eyes from the sheer force and it was as if his iris' were burning holes between the dark strands. He was trembling now. Trembling with a maddening rage.

And if only his love could see him now, she would have been terrified—but strangely attracted to the iridescent beauty in his anger.

Pain exploded through Octavia's jaw, choking cries from the back of his throat. For the first time, all night, he began to sweat with fear. It trickled from his blonde hair, down his face, to his neck. His eyes began to quiver in the moonlight as he stared up at the dark shadow that loomed over him. The shadow that carried fear and flame and fury.

"For all your crimes Octavia, I swear by the Gods, I will strike you down!" Percy bellowed. "For the torturing and the murdering of innocent people—for Annabeth—for Silena…" He hesitated, desperately trying to control the emotion behind the glass wall of his eyes.

"I hope you die a thousand deaths in hell."

"If you kill me, you'll be no better than I am." Octavia spluttered. "Who's going to love you when you've got blood on your hands? You'll be a murderer."

"It's only murder if they find the body, otherwise it's just another missing person." The dark angel glared.

Octavia blinked in shock, staring blankly down the barrel of the gun that was pointing at him.

"On your feet!" Percy ordered, pulling him up and stepping back to separate the two of them by at least 3 metres. Octavia staggered to do so, keeping a firm grip on the briefcase in his hand. It carried everything that mattered to him—money and drugs.

"Any last words before you die?"

"You wouldn't."

The safety switch flicked off with a click.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay! Okay!" Octavia put his hands up as if they would protect him from the bullet that was seconds away from slicing through his ugly flesh. "What do you want? I'll give anything. Name your price!"

"The only price I desire is your head."

"Please, I'll leave. I won't bother you." He said, breathlessly as he backed up close to the edge of the building. "You'll never have to see my face again, I promise. Just…I beg of you…mercy—show me mercy."

"WHERE WAS YOUR MERCY WHEN YOU MURDERED SILENA!?" Percy cried.

Octavia flinched and briefly looked up at the sky as if the Gods would help him. They wouldn't. No one would. Realising that playing victim wasn't getting him anywhere he resorted to doubt again instead.

"You won't do it! You kill me, you kill your relationship with Annabeth! So go ahead! DO IT! KILL ME!" He shouted, holding his arms out as a sickening grin wrinkled at the corners of his mouth. "I'll watch her hating you in the afterlife."

Percy clenched his teeth and gripped the gun tighter than he had ever gripped anything ever before. The only sound audible now was the blood racing through his ears, churning through his veins. It goaded him on. Drove a heated passion through him. Like ashes to fire, this angel was set aflame—blazing in the darkness and crackling through the night.

Kill him. Do it. Do it now!

He could hear a high pitched ringing noise now. It left him dizzy and disorientated. He blinked, trying to control himself.

What are you waiting for? Kill him!

Sweat collected in his hairline and at the back of his neck. Could he really do this? His hands were shaking, his mouth was dry—his whole body was fighting against his urge to do it.

The tension was broken by a vision of a face. A bitter-sweet vision of the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Golden skin and golden hair. Grey eyes and pink lips. It was hers and it made him question his whole being. She seemed to reach out to him with her tiny hand and brush her fingers over the gun.

She whispered one thing and one thing only—his name.

Percy.

Even before he saw her face, he had hesitated. Hesitated not just because of the fear that was consuming him but because of an inkling he'd always had as a kid—an inkling that he had never truly belonged in this world.

Pain burst through his veins, dulling the strength in his limbs and making it hard to stand. His arms felt heavy, his head was hurting, his legs were shaking. But he knew that nothing physical could ever outweigh the emotional pain of seeing her face again. Even if it was only in his mind.

Because she was the love that came without warning. She had his heart before he could say no. And he would have given Heaven and Earth if only he could have hers too.

The vision faded in a cloud of smoke that was briskly swept away by the whistling wind. Suddenly, all he could see was Octavia and his loathsome, smirking, sickening face.

A low, crying outburst escaped his mouth and in the heat of his anger, he pulled the trigger. But not before he could see the sudden sheer panic, dawning across Octavia's face. He knew he was going to die and he opened his mouth to beg for his miserable life but it was too late.

BANG!

Octavia stumbled back in shock, losing his footing against the wall and then, as if in slow motion, he was falling. His arms came up in front of him, eyes wide, lips tinged red. Falling, falling to his death. Down and down and down. A dark figure, sinking into the blinding kaleidoscope colour of the city lights that set the night ablaze. The earth; torn from his feet and only the thickness of wind and air could carry him now.

The briefcase opened and like an explosion of wedding confetti, they began to rain down on the city below. Each piece of paper gently drifting in the wind like delicate feathers. They danced with each other; twisting and twirling in the air until finally, they were out of sight. And so was he.

Smoke permeated from the gun as it dropped down by the dark angel's side. His eyes were blown wide and for a moment, he found it hard to breathe. His long coat rippled in the wind like a black flag, his hair moving with it, and for a moment, they were all that moved on that rooftop.

Then he took a step, and another, and another until he was peering over the edge where he knew he would see the body. Still alive.

It had been a last minute hesitation. A cowardly move to some—maybe, but the bravest move of all to most. He had chosen not to take the darkest path that any one man can walk. He had chosen love over revenge because at the end of the night, it was the most important.

Before he had pulled the trigger, he had taken a deep breath and tilted the gun to the side with a quick flick of the wrist. Angled to perfection, the bullet had sunk deep into Octavia's shoulder and he had plunged to a terrace balcony below.

And sure enough, there he was—unconscious from the shock but the rising and falling of his chest was a sign that he was still breathing.

Not dead.

Percy exhaled hard. A sense of relief washed over him. He hadn't killed him. Gods, he had never been so glad to be a coward before in his entire life. If he had done what he set out to do tonight, he may have lost Annabeth forever.

He shook the thought away, whipping out his phone to send a text to an unknown contact:

It's done

His phone buzzed instantly with a response.

Good. You make it out of there alive and you're a free man.

A spark shot through his veins as it suddenly dawned on him that it was dangerous to be anywhere near the sound of a gunshot in New York City. He broke into a sprint and ran away into the night, disappearing amongst the shadows of the building.

* * *

~xXx~

"But grief makes a monster out of us sometimes...and sometimes you say and do things to the people you love that you can't forgive yourself for."

― Melina Marchetta

* * *

The city went on whirring away. Traffic jams clogged up the roads, people dotted the sidewalk, rushing to get home from late night jobs and the smell of carbon emissions concentrated the air. Everything was alive.

Thank God.

Percy staggered through the streets, his vision blurring. Everything mixed into one huge ocean wave of sickness.

 **Song Tribute: [Atlas – Coldplay]**

When he finally reached a quiet spot in a dark alleyway, he collapsed against the brick wall, panting breathlessly. His heart was ramming against his ribcage, inflicting pain on his chest. He was out of control—caught in hyperventilation. Slowly, he sunk to the ground, propping his knees up in front of him and burying his hands deep into his hair. He tangled his fingers between the strands and clenched them stressfully while the voices argued in his head.

Voices saying he had done the right thing and other voices saying he should go back and finish him off for Silena. He deserved to die. To show him mercy was a crime against nature. Killing him would probably save a hundred others. Go back and finish him off! You coward!

ENOUGH!

Exhaustion consumed him.

Percy had never been a killer. No matter what people say, he had never been a killer.

He was tired now. Tired of feeling like this. Tired of living like this. All he wanted was to feel Annabeth's embrace and for a moment, he imagined what it felt like. He missed her lips and her smile and her voice and her laugh and her hugs. He just missed her. He wanted to go home.

The sudden, desperate and painful desire to see her didn't come as much of a shock because Percy had always known—he'd always known that love will fuck you up more than drugs ever will.

As if called upon, the sky began to cry. A single raindrop landed on the back of his hand, splashing across his skin and sending a shock-wave of cold through his body. Then he tipped his head back against the wall with a thud, and slowly gazed up at the night sky. The rain poured more heavily now and he blinked against the droplets coating his thick eyelashes.

It was as if the heavens were washing away his sins. So he allowed the clear liquid to coat his black clothes, seeping through to his hot, burning skin and chilling him to the very core. He had to freeze the fire. Chase away the flames. Coax out the demons buried deep inside him.

He wanted out of the chasm now. This was his last attempt at scrambling his way out of there. Clawing and climbing. Breathing in the fresh scent of freedom that was within his grasp. Until finally he could stand and walk away with effortless ease. He could hold his head up high, square his shoulders and turn away with a triumphant smile on his face and the sense to never look back.

The roaring water filled his ears and blurred out the nasty sound of car horns that were screaming at each other. At that moment, it felt as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Like Alas, it was his burden. When you become aware and wise about the world, you are finally ready to carry the weight of it. It's bitter-sweet. But to carry someone else's is to carry their weight as well as your own, the ultimate sacrifice for love.

And that is exactly what he was doing for Annabeth. Forevermore.

In time, he would go back to her. He would ask for her forgiveness and never speak of the weight he was carrying for her. But for now, he had to stay away. He had to remain in the shadows as the dark angel. Only when this had all blown over could he return home. Only when he was fully cleansed could he truly be free.

So for now, he just stared up at the night sky, where the blackness went up and up forever and there were hundreds of thousands of stars.

~xXx~

* * *

 **That's it peeps!**

 **Dark Percy is well and truly over. Next chapter he'll be the charming Prince you all know him to be and there will obviously be a massive REUNION! Bigger than the previous one. Much bigger ;)**

 **I feel like a lot of Dreams has been dark and depressing so far... sorry about that. Next chapter is all sunshine & rainbows pretty much with maybe a little drama and some wistful moments.**

 **How did you like the Tribute Songs? The Sun is Rising makes me cry every time! I thought 'Time' was honestly so perfect for that scene with Percy and Octavia. And 'Atlas' is a seriously bewitching song. I love it. I could kinda picture the rain and the sky and Percy with that song.**

 **What did you guys think of the Piper x Annabeth moment? I thought it was cute and it was really nice to develop their friendship like that.**

* * *

 **Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought because I really struggled with this chapter. I'd like to know if I did okay? I want to keep you guys happy. I MISSED YOU ALL!**

 **I won't disappear like that again without warning!**

 **So the next update will probably be next week! I'm going on holiday with a friend for the weekend so I'll see you guys on SEAWEED BRAIN SUNDAY on the 7th April.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ AWG xx**

* * *

 **P.s. I am currently having problems with my PM box, there are so many PMs that it keeps crashing. But I am sorting it out and I'll be responding to you all ASAP! x**

 **P.P.S Sorry I didn't respond to reviews. I'm gonna go back and do that in the next chapter. Especially to** **NONAME2002** **,** **LouTheDog** **,** **QueenofWolves** **and some others x**


	15. To Hurt and To Heal

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Sorry I missed Sunday, there was a blackout and then I had to go to a party :))**

 **I've been super stressed because my laptop has refused to connect to the wifi for two days but I've just managed to sort it out. Yay!**

* * *

 **QueenOfWolves** \- I can't even begin to say how happy your review to Ch. 13 made me. SQUEEAAL! I'm pretty sure I cried when I read it. I didn't know what to expect with the chapter because it was so different to all my other ones but your reaction was all I needed to have faith in my writing again. I swear, other than it just being my passion, this is why I continue to write. Idk why but I feel honoured that my story got you into ff in the first place. And, my Gods, you could never bore me to death girly! My exams went okay, thanks. Could have been better but they were just practice ones. Thank you for being THE MOST AMAZING PERSON EVER! Please stay forever and remain a reader because I would genuinely be sad to see you go. Love ~ AWG

 **LouTheDog** \- Aaaawww, don't even worry about not reviewing until now. You said everything I needed to hear in just one review! Thank you for being so sweet and encouraging. It honestly melted my heart when you told me to stop apologising in case my chapters weren't good enough. Don't worry, I won't abandon this story, unless for some horrific reason I die or get kidnapped, I can promise you that ;) I took up your suggestion about making Annabeth struggle a bit more with her injury and I'm really glad you mentioned this because it's added a kind of raw, authenticity to her character I think. So thank you! And I am so proud that you're listening to The 1975 because of me, I cannot stress my love for them enough! Love ~ AWG

 **NONAME2002** \- Yaaay! I'm glad you liked Ch. 13. I thought you might. Anyways, I wanted to talk about your Annabeth x Beckendorf theory and tell you that yes, you are going crazy ;)) I can totally see why you thought that was a possibility though with all the foreshadowing. I'm not intending to make them a 'thing' but I do want to make them really close. I feel like it's only logical since they were the closest to Silena and now that she's gone, they can only really turn to each other especially with Percy gone. So for your Ch. 14 review - honestly you make me laugh SOOOO much. I actually need your reviews in my day to day life even when you're considering murdering me ;) I am really sorry I missed Sunday btw. I think you're right that Annabeth should have put the necklace back, that would have made more sense, I can see that now. Damn! Oh well. ~ AWG

* * *

 **So this chapter is kinda short and sweet. I hope you guys like it x**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **To Hurt and To Heal**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Saturday 16 th April**

"Coffee?" The waiter offered me as I sat at the breakfast table with my mother. It was a grand piece of furniture with polished, dark mahogany wood and enough room to seat 20 people.

"Please." I smiled, touching my mouth as I swallowed a bite of poached egg on toast and held up my empty cup.

He was carrying it in a large coffee pot which was steaming at the top and permeating a glorious smell of caffeine through the air. The hot liquid was like a warm hug in my mouth as it slipped smoothly down my throat and I relished in a moment of sudden awakeness.

The weekend really could not have come any later but I was just so grateful it was here now. The past few days at school had been torturous. So torturous, I'm not even going to go into detail about it.

"Darling, are you alright? You seem miles away." My mother's charming voice rang out like silver bells. She looked perfectly radiant this morning in a long emerald green silk robe tied neatly at the waist. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders effortlessly in smooth, glorious waves. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me.

"Sorry." I shook myself a little. "I was just daydreaming." I lied. I don't really daydream anymore, I just reminisce and silently hurt inside.

She nodded but I could sense her worry. "So what's your plan for today? Shall we go out for lunch?"

"I'd love that." I smiled. I needed to get away. "I think I'll probably just relax for the rest of the day, get a bit of homework done, that sort of thing."

"Matthew don't hog the TV remote, share with your brother!" My mother shouted across the room to where my little brothers were fighting on the Living room sofa.

In the midst of their squabbling the News channel came on and my heart instantly dropped into my stomach. I'd recognise those two faces anywhere. The caption read:

 _Criminal Mastermind, Maxwell Hughes and Drug Dealer, Douglas Reed found handcuffed in an alleyway!_

They had been on the News all week. Everyone was talking about them. Maybe a part of me was happy that these dangerous men were behind bars and were in no way capable of tormenting me anymore but mostly, all I could think about was how these boys had just ruined their lives.

"Monsters." My mother uttered. "They deserve whatever sentence they get."

She knew they had something to do with what went down at the theatre.

Suddenly, the screen switched to a mugshot of Octavia and my skin grew cold. There was a nasty taste in my mouth and I could feel the lump growing in my throat. The News reporter went on to discuss how he'd been arrested yesterday morning after they found him chained up outside New York Presbyterian Hospital with a gunshot wound on his left shoulder. He'd been bleeding out on the street in the middle of the night before they found him and treated him quickly before the police came.

A haunting realisation came over me and I bit my lip. _Was it Percy? Was it Percy doing all this?_ Some kind of heroic search for the villains they had faced that night. _What was he doing? He could get hurt!_

I couldn't help but worry about how Octavia had come to have a bullet lodged in his shoulder though. _Did Percy do that too?_

My heart skipped a beat.

Matthew changed the channel to SpongeBob SquarePants when he realised the TV screen was showing something educational.

"Maybe we could make a reservation at that restaurant you like." My mother chimed, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Don't you have to book 6 months in advance?" I frowned, sipping my coffee.

"You underestimate me, darling." She smiled superciliously. It was that smile that had gained her a billion dollar company and that smile that had men falling at her feet. "Your mother can pull a few strings when she wants something."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" I grinned.

She winked at me and then took a sip of her coffee. "Would you pass me the butter?"

Simple request really, isn't it—pass the butter? I thought so too before I reached across the huge fruit bowl for it and was rewarded with a sharp stabbing pain in my lower stomach. It was slightly to the left but it sent shock-waves of more pain all over.

I gasped, gripping the table in a fit of splutters. My eyes scrunched tightly shut and a banging headache began pulsing from my temples.

"Annabeth!" My mother cried, starting up from her chair at the head of the table and rushing over to take my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I breathed, holding my stomach in pain. "Really, I just moved a little too quickly."

"Honestly, I thought the doctors said it wasn't deep. You should be healed by now." She whined. "I'll call the doctor after breakfast."

"No really, mom, I'm fine." I assured her. "They did say it could take 14 days. I guess my body just isn't ready to heal itself yet."

 _Understandable really._

"Oh, darling." She sighed, her eyebrows furrowing sorrowfully. "Maybe we should get you some kind of physical therapy if it's affecting your range of motion like this."

"I'll be okay, I'm just gonna go check my bandages." I said, getting up from the table and slowly walking to the bathroom on the ground floor.

A sense of relief passed over me once I'd closed the door behind me and sunk against the white wood. _Silence_ —something I craved more than often nowadays.

I took a breath, straightening myself up and wondering over to the sink basin. A long mirror stretched out horizontally but it was too high to show anything below my chest. The pain hadn't really gone away yet and that was unusual for such a minor stab wound. I began to undo my cream silk robe, it was a small, pretty thing with a waist tie and see-through embroidered sleeves. Then I let it hang loosely over my matching white underwear and ever so carefully, started to unwrap my bandages.

 _It stung. Why did it sting?_

The deeper I went into the bandage, the more a slight red dot began to appear. Blood. I gulped. It wasn't supposed to do that.

 **Song Tribute: [** **I Found** **–** **Amber Run** **]**

When finally I saw the wound, there was a shrieking feeling in my gut and a heated panic ran through me. _It had grown in size._ What had been small enough for a pocket knife had now turned into kitchen knife width. An angry redness surrounded the cut and when I pressed a shaky finger to it, it burned.

Another gasp. Stumbling back against the wall. More gasps. Sinking to the floor. _Thud._ Whoa, the tiles are cold. _What is happening?_ My head is spinning round and round. I'm shaking. My lips are going purple now but I can't see. Visions going blurry.

It was when the violent shivering chills took over that I really started to think that something was wrong with me. It must be infected or something, that's the only explanation.

I sat for a while, in my own little daze. Head tilted back against the wall, chin up as if my lips were searching for cleaner air. One leg outstretched, the other bent upwards. Body ice cold to the touch. The only light came from the window on the far left wall. It was casting streaks across the skin on my legs and settling in my blonde hair.

 _I wish Percy were here…_

There was a wistful silence as I closed my eyes and imagined the bathroom door opening slowly and Percy appearing; ruggedly handsome with an adorably worried look on his face. He'd kneel by my side and take me in his arms. He'd kiss away the pain and carry me away.

But when I opened my eyes, I was alone and the daydream was gone.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Wednesday 2 0th April**

...

 _"Grief, I've learned is really just love. It's all the love you want to give but cannot. All of that unspent love gathers up in the corners of your eyes, the lump in your throat, and in that hollow part of your chest. Grief is just love with no place to go."_

 _— Unknown_

 _..._

It had been exactly two weeks since Silena's death.

The more days that past the more she seemed to slip from my mind, not because I'd forgotten her; but because it almost seemed as though she had never even lived. I know that sounds awful, but it was like she was a ghost. I hadn't seen her in so long she seemed like a dream. Sometimes, I wondered whether she was real or just a figure of my imagination.

The whole school had moved on from it ages ago, but I never forgot her. The others and I never forgot the events of April 6th. The school display was still up and I still thought about her every single day. It was unbearable, every minute of every hour of every moment. The grief gave me little strength to bear the pain and I couldn't remember the last time I'd woken up with a smile on my face. Come to think of it, I hadn't really smiled in a while. None of us had.

I was right, the weeks after a death are always the worst because that's when you feel most of the loss from the loneliness; the absence of someone you once held firmly in your heart. I had spent many lunchtimes sitting by myself in the library or on the quad, just staring idly off into the distance, not really sure of what I was looking at or for. Maybe I was waiting for her to appear—for her to walk across the grass and smile at me again.

Sometimes, I would spend hours staring at the empty pages in my sketchbook, I'd stopped being able to draw weeks ago, and trying hard not to cry. And it wasn't just the despair taking hold of my heart and soul, it was the guilt. It should have been me in that coffin at the funeral, not Silena. Rafael was supposed to kill me, not her but Octavia had stepped in and interfered with everything. He didn't even know her. And I'd give anything to go back in time and take her place. Anything at all.

I sat in the studio chairs with the others, waiting for the dance instructor to arrive. Yes, we were chosen, along with a few others, to do this silly dance. Of all the people they could pick, they had to choose the people that were the least up to it. So we sat in our miserable group, waiting impatiently for the late instructor. I wore a lazy dark green jumper with a white illustration of planets on the front and the words 'Give Me Space', black leggings and white sneakers. I'd long since stopped trying to wear nice clothes in my current state.

The Stolls were sat in the middle of the room rolling a basketball to each other rather unenthusiastically which was abnormal for them. Leo was playing games on his phone and refusing to join in any conversations that the boys were having. Thalia and Reyna were pressed up in the corner of the room, whispering amongst themselves about something. Piper and I had long since come to acknowledge that is was best to leave them to it sometimes.

"Can you waltz?" A voice murmured and I shook myself awake, making a dumbfounded hum sound.

"I was asking if you knew how to waltz." Piper repeated, sitting on the chair below me. I was perched on one of the tables pushed to the side of the room. One leg outstretched the other brought up against my chest so I could rest my cheek against it.

"Oh." I said, sitting up and rubbing away the red pressure mark on my cheek. "I suppose." I glanced around the room, not feeling like myself at all today. "My mother taught me for the Christmas ball last year."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." She smiled. "That gives you a head-start from everyone else then."

I gave her a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry, you'll pick it up quite easily." Then I rested my cheek on my knee again, hugging my shin.

"Tired?" Jason asked, walking over and smoothing my ponytail through his hand. It was a light, caring touch. He looked strikingly handsome today with his blonde hair lighter than ever and his blue eyes shimmering like the Caribbean. That white T-shirt did well to show off his tanned biceps.

"Mmm." I hummed, closing my eyes for a second and smiling a little.

He let my ponytail hang over my right shoulder and pressed the back of his fingers to my forehead. "You've got a fever again." He said worriedly.

"Again?" Grover gasped, rushing over to feel my forehead too. "Annabeth, you're burning up. I told you to tell me when this happened."

"I'm sorry." I murmured, sitting up dazedly.

Ever since they'd found out about my trip to the hospital, last Saturday, with an infected knife wound, everyone had been pretty focused on my well-being. Particularly Jason and Grover. Jason had taken over the older brother role and Grover was looking after me because his best friend wasn't.

"Honey, have you taken any paracetamol today?" Piper frowned, suddenly extremely worried about me as she gripped my ankle.

"You had one after second period this morning." Jason answered for me. _Classic older brother._

"Hhhmmm, you should probably wait another hour or so before taking another one then." Piper said.

"Are you gonna be okay to dance?" Jason asked. "Didn't the doctor say to avoid heavy exercise."

"Maybe you should sit this one out then, it could be dangerous." Grover nodded, looking like a little puppy with his cute brown eyes and furrowed brows. He had that bronze coloured mix-race skin that glowed whenever the sunlight caught him. Despite his previous attitude, I'd always thought he was a handsome looking guy.

"Guys, it's a waltz. It's not like I'm gonna be back flipping any time soon." I grinned, tired of all the fuss but still appreciating their concern.

I was really beginning to love these two. It's no wonder Percy considers them his closest friends.

Piper and Jason both laughed a little at that but Grover was not amused.

"I still think you should at least go to the nurse for a check-up." He huffed.

I smiled, reaching out to grip his wrist and swing it slightly. "Stop fussing, silly. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well…if you're sure."

"I am." I giggled, releasing his wrist to nudge his stomach with my fist.

Then I pulled myself around to sit at the edge of the desk, facing them. "The only thing I'm worried about at the moment is hosting this whole thing."

I was getting really nervous, especially knowing that I'd have to descend the stairs in front of everyone. That was a tradition; the female participants of the dance would walk down the stairs one at a time and be escorted by their partners to the dance floor. Just thinking about it made me feel physically sick.

"I still can't believe your mom offered your house up for the event." Piper said. "It's gonna be the best dance in the history of Goode High School!"

Yeah...the entire Senior year is going to see my house, including the Juniors.

"You're house _is_ pretty sick." Jason agreed, slipping his hand into Piper's and not quite catching the love-struck smile on her face.

"And I thought Percy's dad's place was insane." Grover grinned.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up. Please. That's even more pressurising." I moaned.

Jason chuckled, giving me a side hug while keeping his other hand in Piper's. "It'll be fine Annabeth, don't worry about it."

"For Silena's sake, I hope you're right." I murmured and we all went silent for a while.

Then Piper smiled softly. "She'd be proud of you."

"Of me?" I frowned. "What have I done?"

"You survived a knife wound." Jason stated as if it was obvious.

"You stood up to the biggest crook in New York City." Grover added.

"You're holding us all together." Piper smiled. "After everything that's happened…I think we're all a little lost but you're keeping yourself level-headed. Even when you're hurting, you're the one who comforts us when we're upset. You're the glue in this group now Annabeth and if only Silena could see you now…" she smiled, "she'd think you're so strong."

Tears came to my eyes. I didn't usually cry at school but I was close to crying now.

"Thank you." I whispered. She smiled, moving to sit next to me and wrap an arm around my shoulder.

Nobody said anything further but this was all I needed. My closest friends around me and the hope for a better tomorrow.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Drew marched in with Rachel and Calypso at her tail. She rolled her eyes at me as they lounged around a table in the far corner. It didn't bother me though, I had too many things going through my mind anyway.

They were gossiping amongst themselves quietly but I heard Silena's name come up.

"I can't believe she won't even get to go to the event she planned all year." Calypso murmured.

"She really wanted it to be special." Rachel nodded, her head hanging low and her form surprisingly shrunken in on itself. This wasn't at all the confident, nasty Rachel I'd come to know.

"She did…" Drew murmured, her eyes fluttering off to the sunlight through the window next to her. A far-off look came across her face and for a single moment, she looked like a child. An innocent little child. Fragile and breakable. Emotional and unstable.

I couldn't believe it. I felt something at that moment. A ping in my heart.

"Anyway." She sniffled, composing herself and shaking away the vulnerability that had suddenly been exposed. "What dresses are you girls wearing? I've got my eyes on one from Ralph Lauren."

The rest of their conversation was drowned out by my own un-interest.

It was only when I saw Beckendorf listening in on them that I started to take notice again. He was sitting by himself in the corner of the room, spinning a basketball on his finger. I think he'd snatched it off the Stolls.

When he heard Silena's name, he dropped the ball and stormed out of the room without a word. We all blinked in silent shock for a moment, wondering what to do next. My heart sank for him. He must be hurting so much. _Too much._ It wasn't fair on him. Beckendorf is such a teddy bear. He doesn't deserve any of this.

Slowly, I slipped down from the table and left the room while the others watched my back. I felt like it was my job to go out there and talk to him. In a way, I was the only one who could do it. As much as the other's loved Silena, it was the two of us who were taking her passing the hardest. We needed each other. Now more than ever.

I found him sitting on the ledge against the long glass wall that stretched down the corridor. It was designed to be huge and you could see the whole quad from up here. He'd moved a fair distance away but murmurings could still be heard from the classroom.

At first, I was cautious about sitting next to him, perching carefully on the ledge, but his soft smile enabled me to relax a little. He only smiled like that at me nowadays. None of the others could really get him to smile. But sometimes—just sometimes—I could if I tried. If I _really_ tried.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Don't be." I told him softly.

"I still can't bear it." He said in a low voice. "Hearing her name. Hearing it in conversation." He dropped his head, pulling his red hoodie up to shield his emotions.

I could feel my heart bruising at his words. I hated this. Seeing him so lost and broken. If only I could bear his pain on my shoulders—hold it in my hands so that he didn't have to. I'd double my hurt if it meant that he could be happy.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to climb the tallest tree in my Grandparents garden. They've got a place in Colorado with huge grassy fields; you can see the view for miles and miles. Silena and I used to go there every summer." He sighed, sitting up to lean his back against the window. "Anyway, I slipped on a branch and fell 10 feet, landing on my back. It felt like every breath of air had been knocked right out of me. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I don't know how long I lay there struggling until my parents found me."

I wanted to step in and stop him from saying anything that would bring him to tears but I let him speak. Maybe expression was something he needed right now.

"When my mom got the call from Silena's mom, I was in the kitchen…I had," he gulped, looking away down the corridor, "I'd just sent a text to her. We always said good morning to each other before school."

I covered my mouth in shock. Of course, I'd always figured him hearing the news would be devastating but hearing how it happened...God, it was soul-crushing.

"I felt like a kid again—with every wisp of air knocked out of my lungs." Then he dropped his gaze to his lap again. "I still can't believe it. Can't bring myself to terms with her just being gone. "

I nodded understandingly. "In a way, it doesn't feel real." I said. "I ask myself, every day, how can someone be there and then suddenly just not be?"

My words gave him some sort of relief and he sighed heavily. I think he was grateful that someone was giving him _real talk_ after so many meaningless _I'm sorry for your loss_ '.

"Silena was the kind of person to make everyone smile, I hate that she's the cause of everybody's tears now. She wouldn't want it. I know she wouldn't."

"You're right." He half-smiled. "She wouldn't want any of this. She died for a reason. She died for you."

"Beck, I—"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Annabeth." He looked at me long and hard with those deep brown eyes. "None of this was your fault and I know that so don't ever blame yourself." His expression was serious. "Promise me you won't."

I nodded once, feeling a lump in my throat.

"She wouldn't want us to fight with one another, to argue over who we can blame the most. I only wish I could tell Percy that now. But I just can't help feeling _so_ angry." He breathed, clenching his fist. I'd never seen him quite like this before. He'd always been so gentle. "Angry at the people who did this to her. Just hearing their names in my head makes me sick."

I knew how he felt. I could list them: Rafaello, Douglas, Maxwell, Luke… _Octavia_.

Then I took his hand in both of mine, slowly and very carefully, urging him to look at me. "Beck, listen to me okay?" I pleaded. "You're angry, I get that. You want them to pay, I get that too. I can't even imagine what you're going through. I mean, Gods, if I lost Percy I don't know _what_ I would do. But you can't let that anger consume you. Otherwise, it will eat away at you for the rest of your life and you'll never be able to move on. You'll never be happy again, and you deserve to be happy, Beck. I want that for you more than anything."

I didn't realise there were tears in my eyes until now.

He smiled at me softly, brushing one from my cheekbone away. "Percy doesn't deserve you."

I cracked a smile at that, averting my eyes with a blush dusting my cheeks.

"Look at us." He sighed amusedly. "We've both lost the people we love most in the world. What are we gonna do now?" He asked, staring at the empty floor.

With a half-hearted smile, I rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't know." I sighed. "Take it one day at a time I suppose."

His shoulder shook with his soft laughter and then he was lacing our fingers together in his lap. Neither of us said anything further as we sat in silence but somehow the unspoken word was the most healing of all.

Time passed but I hardly noticed.

Piper poked her head around the door. "We're starting." She said softly as if she didn't want to disturb us.

"Okay." I said. "We'll be there in a sec."

She gave me a heartfelt smile before disappearing inside and we weren't far behind.

When we walked back into the classroom together, the teacher was already assembling everyone.

"Come together, come together! Let's begin!" A middle age woman called, clapping her hands and gliding about the room. Just from her walk you could tell she was a dancer. She wore black leggings, a long blue tank top and looked like the lively, eccentric sorts.

There was a chorus of groans as we all grouped together in the middle of the floor in front of her. "Less of the attitude and more smiles people!" She said in a high-pitched sing-song voice as she smiled brightly. "My name is Miss Caroline. Now." She clapped excitedly. "Shall we learn to dance?" She clicked her fingers at the side of her head in a Spanish sort of way.

 _We're not learning the salsa... What is she doing?_

"I'd rather listen to Leo's dad-jokes on repeat." Grover scoffed and everyone sniggered at that.

"So like...we're thinking maybe we could put in some backflips and a few—" Travis started with a grinning Connor.

"Absolutely not!" Miss Caroline cried. "This is a simple, romantic dance. I shall have none of that." Practically every boy in the room groaned but including Thalia. "Now, find a partner and let's begin." She smiled and my heart stopped.

Crap, I forgot I'd actually have to dance with someone.

I panicked a little, not knowing what to do or who to ask or whether to just sit this one out, when Beck nudged my shoulder. "Chill, Annabeth, you can be my partner."

"Who said anything about me wanting to be your partner?" I teased.

"It's an honour, really." He said. "You should be grateful."

I rolled my eyes and he sniggered before the instructor was organising us into lines, girls on one side and boys on the other, standing opposite one another.

Jason obviously went with Piper, Travis with Katie, Leo with Calypso, oddly… _had they become a thing?_ Grover was familiarising himself with a pretty but shy Junior named Juniper. Connor and Reyna reluctantly went together but it was all fun and games really, while Rachel and Drew went with some random seniors who were more than happy to partner up with them.

Where was Thalia? You might ask. Well, she had bailed. Typical Thalia. I expected nothing less of her. But she seemed edgy just like the rest of us and it wasn't just because Silena was gone but because Percy was gone too. I swallowed at the thought of that, trying to push it aside. I'd been doing my best to forget him recently since he wouldn't return any of my calls or texts.

"Now...in order for you all to be ready to perform this in three days, you will need to pay attention in every class." Miss Caroline started.

"There's more than one?" Grover grumbled, making everyone laugh again and Miss Caroline had to hush them all. Then she began rambling. Beckendorf rolled his eyes and mouthed her words with a bored expression making me giggle.

"I'm sorry, am I disrupting you two?" She frowned with her hands on her hips as she glared at me and Beckendorf.

"Not at all." He chimed with fake enthusiasm. "Please, do continue."

I couldn't help snorting at his humour before managing to compose myself again.

"Simmer down!" She ordered at the sniggers running through the room, clapping her hands. "The quicker you learn this, the quicker you can all go." She turned on a CD player and some classical music began to play. "Now step forward and honour your partner. Gentleman bow, ladies curtsy."

Everyone did so, reluctantly, and Beck and I smirked at each other as we followed orders. He fully went for it, in a mocking fashion though, and I tried very hard not to laugh.

"Good. Now hold your right hands up, a few inches from your partners and circle each other." She called and we all did exactly that. "Flirt with your eyes." She added eagerly.

I squinted my eyes at him a little teasingly and he grinned. When we finally got back to our original places we had to go around with our left hands up this time.

"This is ridiculous." I giggled softly as we circled each other and began to go around with two hands up for the third time.

"That's only because you don't know how to do it." Beck smirked.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were the expert here, drama queen." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ouch." He grinned, grabbing my hand and spinning me around as I giggled happily. It was nice to just mess around with him for a moment and forget about everything else. We had both been needing this and it was just nice that we had come together to do it.

"Oh no...no no no." Miss Caroline called. "There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch." She said coming over to us and we separated, trying not to laugh. "Very nice." She smiled at Calypso, who smiled back at her brightly, as she walked back to her original position.

"If you ask me, the near touch is totally overrated." Beck grinned as we circled each other with our right hands up again.

"You seem to be in a good mood." I smiled.

"Would you prefer me not to be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." I giggled shoving him playfully.

"No touching." He frowned and I rolled my eyes as we continued to do this ridiculous dance.

 _Healing, we are now. Slowly healing._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?! I'm honestly a bit scared for Annabeth, she is going through a lot right now. Poor girl.**

 **If only Percy could just grow a pair and come see her! Jokes, we all know he's out saving the world ;)**

 **I honestly love building Annabeth's relationship with the boys. Girl x boy friendships are the cutest. I hope they felt real to you guys. I really want to bring the group closer together as a result of Silena's death. That's the aim anyway.**

 **Oh! Did anyone notice the TVD scene reference I threw in at the end? I loved that part in the series. I miss Stelena...**

* * *

 **Song Tributes:**

 **I Found - Amber Run ~ Requested by abidoodle.e.**

Thanks girly, I think this song gave real meaning to the scene with Annabeth x

* * *

 **amazingAwesomeness** \- Okay, I'll admit it, I was grinning like an idiot at your review. I was just giggling every time you said the word "hate" :)) It really got to me when you said my characters are well thought out and that they have layers because I've been trying so hard to do that. And then I was sad when you were talking about how my story is going to end one day :'( Aaaw. So I just wanted to say thank you and that I definitely don't think you're a troll ~ AWG

 **greekdemigodwannabe** \- I MISSED YOU TOO GIRLY! I'm honestly so happy you liked that Annabeth x Grover moment, I wasn't sure if it felt real enough but knowing it made you cry was really heartwarming. Aaw. I actually love you. Thanks for always understanding when I don't update on time and always being there to encourage me and just being the sweetest person ever. And I will definitely take you up on your offer if I ever need to, you can always talk to me too you know. Talk soon chica, love ~ AWG

 **DatWriterGirlz** \- Hey girl, welcome to the sequel! A lot of people made them same mistake, lol ;) Sorry, I know it's really hard to let Silena go but I promise it was for the benefit of the plot development. A lot of the character's wouldn't be able to grow in the way they do if she was still alive. I'm so glad my story lifted your spirit, I sincerely hope it continues to do so ~ AWG xoxo

 **Penny** \- You're welcome girly! Yes, I just felt like it was too out of character for Percy to kill Octavia. There will be a bit of feisty Annabeth in the next chapter ;) Aaww, I hope you'll find your confidence someday. We'll both have to. I know what it's like to feel like no one understands you. Don't forget to remind yourself how amazing you are too! Love ~ AWG xx

 **JustAnotherFan** \- You. You are one of the nicest reviewers ever! No please, ramble on! It's really interesting listening to what you think about my story :)) God, finally, someone who's on the same wave length as me. Sixth form is torcher, I totally agree. I get days like that too and music is also my escape as well as writing. I really like George Ezra, Budapest is such a great song. Thanks for everything ~ AWG

 **Selfie Addict** \- AAAH! DON'T WORRY GIRL, I'M OKAY! I know it's kinda insane how we're all in different worlds. Like if someone disappears, you have no idea what happened to them and sometimes you'll never know. _Freaky._ Anyway, I agree, Annabeth has suffered a lot and in the next chapter, you'll see her happy again. I'm not entirely sure where the reunion is going atm. I wrote it a while ago but I'm thinking about changing a couple of things. LOL. Sorry for making you cry so much over the last few chapters. Dreams really has been rather depressing compared to Memories. Aaww, I love that you're trying to give something back with story ideas. Oh and please don't EVER apologise for long reviews, they make my day! SENDING HUGS AND KISSES ~ AWG xx

 **DemonicKillJoy** \- Yes, thank you! I felt exactly the same way about the Coldplay song. It's so unlike all of their others, I was mind-blown. Oh my gosh, just thank you for everything you said about my story, it really means the world. And I love what you said about how it's easy for readers to get caught up in the story and forget the author's human too because I understand why they do that but it's also tough to keep up with. You're one of the first people to acknowledge that and I'm so grateful to you for it. I hope your tests are going okay. I know how you feel, I'm also excited to get them over and done with so it can finally be SUMMER! Thank you so much Raegan, I loved this review more than I can say ~ AWG

 **Stargazer1300** \- Thanks girly! It's wonderful to be back too. I hope your SAT went okay. I love what you said about Percy, I totally agree that he needed to find himself for the story to progress. I took up your suggestion about Beckendorf, particularly with this chapter. Originally, they were just going to dance together but thanks to you everyone got that scene by the window. So thank you! Love you ~ AWG

 **ZEMDO6** \- Hey Zoe, thanks for understanding! I really don't take that for granted. I'm so glad you liked Ch. 14. I've made a note of your songs, I'm not sure whether I've used 'Sorry' and 'Happier' before or not. But I really like 'Can I Be Him', I hadn't heard it before so thanks for introducing me to it! Love ~ AWG

 **05112005** \- Oh my gosh! Thank you so so much! I shal try my very best not to go MIA again ;)

 **PeriwinkleLuv9** \- Hey Jilly! I'm sorry to hear that you had a bad week, I hope you're okay now luvy. I hear you, I love dark Percy but I'm gonna be rather relieved to have sweet, adorable Percy back in the next chapter. I have already written the third book but I'm still making changes so this might become a trilogy, yes ;) Aaaww, it makes me feel so happy that my writing actually causes people to feel emotion. The fact that you cried at the Annabeth x Piper scene is making me cry. Love you ~ AWG xx

 **BethnPercy** \- Please don't ever apologise for rambling, I love your reviews. I can't believe my chapter made you cry, is it bad that that makes me happy? I seriously need to catch up on Forgotten Paradise, I'm very far behind. It's kinda hard to write and read fanfiction at the same time. Anyway, thanks for everything ~ AWG

* * *

 **Okay so the next update will either be this Sunday or next week - Monday, Wednesday, Sunday.**

 **I'm sorry my Wifi is being pretty unreliable right now and I have to start revising for the REAL exams because I have been procrastinating ALL holiday.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~ AWG**


	16. The Girl in the Blue Dress

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **It's Memory Monday! HELL YEAH! Let's make some bomb-ass MEMORIES!**

 **Who's excited? _*One hand up*_**

 **Who's been anticipating this for a while? _*Two hands up*_**

 **Who's hella tired of waiting for AWG to get her sh*t together and get back to her old updating schedule? _*A million frickin' hands up!_**

* * *

 **I wanted to mention something pretty huge!**

 **...**

 *** This is the chapter where the review count of 'Dreams' overtook Memories! ***

 **...**

 **OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 685 reviews, that is insane!** **You guys give me so much love and support and I honestly just want you to know that I'm sending it all right back to all of you! I only wish I could personally thank all of you. Love you guys so much and I hope that you all stay for the ending.**

 **Wishing you all the best in your endeavours and sending love from the UK!**

 **~ AWG x**

* * *

 **So.**

 **Did I intend to update yesterday?**

 _Yes I did._

 **Did editing take WAY longer than I thought** **?**

 _Yes it did._

 **Was it worth it?**

 _Totally_ _._

 **Did I leave all my holiday revision to the last week?**

 _Maybe._

 **Do I care?**

 _Kinda...but also not really._

 **Is this chapter the REUNION between Percabeth?**

 _Most definitely!_

 **Can I guarantee that this will be a happy chapter with a little bit of fluff thrown in for good measure?**

 _I most certainly can!_

 **Are Beck and Annabeth going to become a thing?**

 _Wait... WHAT!?_

 _What the hell?_ _Who suggested that?_ NO WAY! _PEOPLE! Get your sh*t together! Jokes, I love you guys. But seriously...Annabeck? (I just made up that nickname and I'm pretty smug about it) Just no. No no no no NO! That would be SO disrespectful to Silena and they both love her to bits. Why on Earth would they do that to her? Plus, it just wouldn't make sense. Sure they are close but as really good friends. They were there for each other when no one else really could be. They healed each other's pain and grief. That is all!_

 _So before you all go raging on your gal for putting them together, maybe just consider the fact that everything in the last chapter was simply just two friends being nice to each other and not, I repeat NOT, flirting!_

 _Well...glad we got that out of the way. Now. How cute are Annabeth and Beck together!? ;)_

 **Is Beck going to die in this story?**

 _No. My heart simply couldn't handle one more death in this story._

 **When is Nico making his grand appearance?**

 _Little Miss Sunshine gets his spotlight in the third book. So it's gonna be a while peeps._

 ** _Will there be any Solangelo?_**

 _I'll be honest with you, I haven't written Will in. It's tough writing a story with so many characters because it's easy for some of them to get lost in the crowd. I respect Uncle Rick for having so many! Also, I've never really shipped them that hard bc their get-together was very last minute in Blood of Olympus and I didn't really see their relationship develop enough. I did read it a very long time ago though. Are there like other books by Rick, aside from PJO and HOO that have Solangelo and that's why you guys love them so much?_

 **Am I gonna shut up now and let you get on with the story?**

 _Affirmative! Just a quick thank you to everyone for all your amazing reviews. They always make my day!_

* * *

 **Anyways! Introducing Chapter 16 ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Girl in the Blue Dress**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Saturday 23rd April**

The nervous butterflies were beginning to appear now and I felt absolutely sick to my stomach. Nothing bad had happened so far, I guess, it was a gorgeous day outside, the guests had arrived, us girls were all upstairs getting ready in my mother's inhumanly large bedroom and I hadn't once fainted.

I could hear everyone downstairs; the sound of a hundred, or more, people waiting to lay their judgemental eyes on me. No big deal. _Right?_

A deep, shaky breath slipped out of my mouth as I picked up a Chanel fragrance from my mother's vanity table. I spritzed it on my neck and wrists, letting the aroma soothe me a while. It was a sweet, vibrant smell but the tranquillity didn't last long.

I sighed in defeat, placing it back on the tray and clawing my fingers through my hair stressfully. I hadn't even done it up yet or done anything for that matter except put my dress on. My hands were just shaking so much, I could barely pick up the perfume bottle without dropping it.

Glancing behind me, I could see Thalia and Reyna sitting in the bay window as if this whole thing was just another day. Neither of them cared or seemed nervous. Thalia wore a strapless black silk ball gown that flowed dramatically outwards and had a clean neckline that ran straight across her chest. Though she probably didn't want the compliment, she looked absolutely stunning. She wasn't dancing but she looked like someone who would own a dance floor. Reyna sat opposite her in a formal fashion that just came naturally to her. She sat up straight with a certain purpose and importance in her shoulders. She looked like a Roman empress in her lavender V-neck beaded ruched evening dress.

 _Gods, why did those two have to make beautiful look so easy?_

They began talking to Katie, Travis' girlfriend, in a hot pink heart shaped neckline dress that ruffled out at the bottom, and familiarising themselves with Juniper. She wore a pretty pastel yellow halter neck dress with diamantes at the neckline and waist.

Calypso, Rachel and Drew were getting ready as far away from us as possible, Drew's idea I expect but I wasn't complaining. Calypso wore a stunning cream lace dress with long lace sleeves, Rachel wore a tight fitted, sexy green evening dress with a small trail and slit up the thigh and Drew wore a deep blue crystal beaded fishtail dress.

I felt so mediocre compared to them in my dress and I'd never been the person to care for clothes. The fact that they all looked so unbelievably perfect made me feel uneasy.

 _Did I really belong on that dance floor with them?_

"You look a little flustered, honey...what's wrong?" Piper smiled softly as she sat next to me on the stool but facing the opposite direction. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a bohemian style dress. It was a mixture of cream, white and gold with lace. It was tightly fitted and short with a white, slightly see-through outer later that draped to the floor. She wore gold jewellery, nude-pink lips and brown and gold blended eyeshadow.

 _She looked like a goddess._

"Nervous?" She was using her charmspeaking voice, I could tell and I appreciated her efforts but I still felt nervous.

"I don't think I can do this..." I murmured, looking at her sadly. "It should be Silena out there...not me." I whispered with a sorrowful sigh. It hurt to think she wouldn't be present for a day she'd been planning all year. Not only did it feel like I was stealing her day but it felt like I was stealing her escort too.

Piper sighed. "Annabeth, I understand, believe me, I do, but Silena would want you to be here. If she were standing with us right now what do you think she'd say?" She smiled.

I giggled weakly through my faint tears. "She'd say, Annabeth Chase you get your little butt out there or so help me God, I will drag you onto the dance floor myself."

"Exactly." She giggled too, nudging my shoulder with hers.

I smiled warmly, looking at my lap as I happily thought about past memories with her.

"Will you help me?" I murmured suddenly, looking up at Piper. "I'm not very good with hair and makeup."

"Leave it to me." She smiled, standing up and pulling my hair back gently with her fingers. I sat up straight and let her brush my long wavy hair. I'd always liked having my hair brushed, it was calming like you could fall asleep in a dream state.

She curled it with some tongs to make my waves curlier and did a half up-half down do. She swept all of my hair to the back and did a loose twist pattern with the two sides before fastening a line of tiny white beaded flowers to the back. It was a simple but long accessory that almost reached the full length of my hair. She arranged my now curlier bangs in front of my shoulders, to frame my face before standing back and nodding proudly.

"I love it." I smiled.

"Not done yet." She smiled, fishing through the makeup products on the dressing table.

"You look gorgeous." She smiled proudly when she'd finished her pink-brown eyeshadow blend with nude-pink lip and killer contour look.

"Thanks Pips." I giggled, happily, feeling a little more prepared and therefore better now.

I took my silver dangle earrings and placed them in my ear to finish the look off. I didn't wear any other jewellery apart from a simple silver ring on my index finger. The dress wasn't designed to go with a necklace and so it was the first time in a long time that I'd taken my silver 'P' necklace off during the day.

 _Oh Gods. Don_ _'t think about him._ _Don_ _'t think about him._ _Don_ _'t think about him!_

"Perfect!" Piper clapped, happily. "Now come stand in front of the mirror." She tried to contain her excitement as I walked over to the mirror in my white silk stilettos which had tiny silver leaves wound at the back. My baby blue chiffon evening dress flowed down to the floor, leaving a trail behind me. The straps were pinned at the shoulders before draping over my chest, low V-neck style. A see-through layer of fabric with scattered tiny white gemstone covered the gap so as to avoid any embarrassing accidents on the dance floor. It was backless with draped chiffon flowing in a U-shape down to the small of my back and up to my shoulders. A gift from my mother. There was no denying, the dress was breathtaking.

 **[Author's Notes: For those of you wanting to see the dress - type "Diyouth Baby Blue Chiffon Floor Length V-neckline Prom" in Google. It should be the first image.]**

I stood staring at the figure in the reflection and Piper smiling beside me. "And we thought you couldn't get any more beautiful." She raised an eyebrow placing her hands on her hips. I sighed, giving her a nudge and she just giggled.

"Annabeth!" Katie squealed. "You look stunning!" The others started to swarm around me and I blushed immensely.

"I wish that was my dress." Juniper said,

"Well duh!" Thalia scoffed. "She looks damn sexy!" She was, grinning at me and I smiled back at her modestly. They went on complimenting me like that and I returned the compliments when they gave me the chance.

 _Maybe I seemed happy on the outside but on the inside, I was terrified._

The girls were all drinking flutes of champagne when I quietly slipped into the bathroom. My side was hurting again, it wasn't the stinging I'd come to know last week, it was more of a dull ache now. After treating the infection, the doctor had said it could take another week or two to heal.

 _Well it had been a week since they said that and I'm still not healed!_

Slipping off my heels helped to subdue the pain a little though. I sighed, moving to stand in front of the mirror above the sink and stare long and hard at myself. My eyes were deep and demanding— _why aren't you healing?_ _What is wrong with you?_ They seemed to ask.

Carefully, I lifted up the flowing fabric of my dress up to my hips to look at the thin layer of bandaging wrapped around my waist. It looked okay but for a moment, I panicked about the possibility of it bleeding all the way through during the dance. That would be a nightmare. It was highly unlikely because it wasn't infected anymore but that layer of fear never really left me.

I dropped the blue fabric to the floor again with a heavy sigh. If my face wasn't covered with makeup, I'd probably be splashing myself with water from the tap right now.

"Annabeth!" Piper called from outside. "Do you want some champagne?"

Snatching up my heels, I rushed out of the bathroom. "I'll join you in a sec." I told her. "I'm just gonna get some air."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bit hot in here and my cheeks are burning up." I lied, putting on the fakest smile ever but she seemed to buy it.

"Okay. Don't be gone too long, we need to be out there in 30 minutes."

"I won't." I called back as I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

A huge breath of air seeped out of my mouth. It was such a relief to be out of there.

The chatter and charming laughter of the guests could be heard much louder from the corridor. It all sounded very civil but the only thing I heard was my future humiliation.

I swiftly crossed the marble floor to the staircase that joined the West wing of the house to the East. The two staircases met at a platform in the middle before descending into a much larger one towards the hallway so I could tiptoe down this one easily without being seen.

My white shoes sat at the top of the steps, where I'd left them, looking rather cute in their isolation. Slowly now. Ever so carefully, I peeked around the corner and glimpsed the audience for the first time. There were so many people, I could hardly process it all. So many beautiful dresses and suits with black ties—the kind of attire that gave everyone a formality you would never see in school.

Music filled the air. Waiters glided between the guests, carrying trays topped with sparkling champagne flutes and fine wine. Others distributed floating rounds of colourful appetisers; smoked salmon and caviar blinis, spiced meats, golden pastries, and garnished salads.

Men had been coming in and out of the house all morning with supplies; crates of oranges and lemons and other rich fruits, boxes of the finest wines shipped in from France and Italy and enough lights to make a Christmas tree out of the garden. And my mother, front and centre, guiding everyone through the chaos.

We had tried to practice our routines with our partners while it was all going on but everything just sort of mixed into one huge, overwhelming disaster. My mother was such a charmer though, clapping with encouraging cries and a glowing excitement that stayed with her throughout the day. She glided through the busy hours and crowded staff, instructing everyone on what to do and where to be.

Her effortless authority would never cease to amaze me.

All her hard work had paid off, I could see that now. Everyone was having a good time with gleaming smiles on all their faces. Just the sheer number of people that had arrived and the double doors left open to welcome even more guests made my heart leap.

With a shrieking gasp, I stepped back, planting my back against the wall and smacking my head hard. I looked like a deer caught in headlights. My heart was hammering against my rib cage and a shivering chill came over me.

 _Breathe_. I told myself, closing my eyes and clenching my fists. _Just keep breathing._

All at once, everything started to hurt—my head, my lungs, my heart, my legs, the wound on my left side. _Everything._ I was starting to feel a little faint now.

 _Can someone please open a window?_

I stumbled up the stairs, tripping once, and clinging to the bannister. My vision was going in and out. It was scary actually. A million things went through my mind: _Is this a panic attack? Is my wound infected again? Am I going to faint? Somebody get my mother!_

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Beckendorf asked, appearing out of nowhere and taking my arm halfway up the staircase.

I couldn't really speak, all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. My words came out in heavy pants.

"Here, just sit down and take a few deep breaths." He told me, sitting me down on one of the steps and carefully pushing my shoulders back against the wall. "Are you having a panic attack?" His eyes were full of concern as he gripped my hand tightly. "Is it your injury again? Does it hurt?"

I couldn't even manage to say one word to him.

Clearly, my lack of response sent a panic through him. "I'm gonna get your mom." He tried to stand up but I gripped his hand more tightly. I didn't want to be left alone. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." He told me. "I'll be right back. You sit here and keep breathing, alright?"

I nodded—that I could do.

"Don't move." He quickly got to his feet and rushed downstairs, disappearing around the corner, out of sight.

My eyes fluttered against the pain in my side. Gods, I just wanted it all to be over. I wanted my wound to heal so that I could forget that night. With every sting I remembered the knife driving through my skin, with every burn I remembered the screams of my friends, with every ache I remembered watching the light disappearing from Silena's eyes. This tiny wound was causing me to relive all these terrible memories and it was driving me insane.

 **Song Tribute: [** **Can I Be Him** **–** **James Arthur** **] - (Requested by** ZEMD06 )

Determined to regain whatever strength I had left in me, I slowly pulled myself to my feet and walked up the staircase. It was hard work and every step caused my side to jolt with shocks of pain. When I got to the top, I decided that was enough and sank to the right side of the top step, close to the wall. My shoes perched neatly next to me like a joke—there was no way I could wear those now.

My bare feet pressed against the marble step, soothing and cooling my rising temperature and my blue dress trailed around me like running water that spread across the floor and poured down the steps in waves.

All that was left to do now was wait—wait for my mother to come and sort me out. To sort _everything_ out because that's what she does. That's what she'll _always_ do. And _God_ s, what would I ever do without her?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and my eyes drifted up from my lap to the tall, dark figure that came rushing around the corner. The world seemed to collapse in on me, ceilings crashing down and walls suffocating me in. I couldn't breathe.

 _Blink._

He appeared like a dream, his smooth black blazer rippling in the breeze of his motion, his tie swaying. His deep breaths panting and gasping from his lips, now the only sound that I could hear at all. Slowly, he came to a stop on the platform. His short, thick hair slightly brushing to the side and then suddenly his eyes. They rose painfully slowly, grating against the floor—dragging and dragging up the steps. One by one. Until finally, they fixated on me; the most brilliant and beautiful sea-green that any ocean had ever seen.

 _Blink._

Sunset sunlight came beaming around the corner from the huge windows above the front door, casting heavenly light that danced across the strands of his black hair and settled in the golden brown of his skin.

I could feel my heart rising up in my chest, flattening and spreading against my rib cage. _He was the single most beautiful thing I_ _'d ever seen._ This was the first time I'd ever seen him wear a full suit. No converses. No leather jacket. Now everything that had ever been Godly about him was heightened by a striking black suit, blinding white shirt, polished shoes and sleek black tie.

He looked so gorgeous, I honestly thought I was going to die.

At first, I was too shocked to feel anything else. That one emotion consumed all the others like a huge wave that engulfed my whole being, forcing me to drown. All I could think about was, _what was he doing here?_ _How could he just appear out of nowhere?_

"Percy—" I shot up to my feet, gasping like I had never sipped a breath of air in my life.

He looked worried, his eyes were shaking with fear, his body almost trembling. Somehow he knew about my little episode, about my collapsing on the staircase. Perhaps Beck had passed him on the way to finding my mother.

The fast reaction was a reckless move on my behalf, a shock-wave of pain exploded through my side and I gasped, gripping my stomach with both hands. Then I was sinking. Collapsing like a new-born fawn unable to control its own legs.

And suddenly his arms were around my waist and I came to a jolting stop. Heat from his body riveted through me and I looked up into his eyes, unable to form the words that so desperately wanted to scream at him. But the deep, swirling blues and greens of his iris' were all I needed to drug me into a sense of tranquillity that nobody could shake.

I was still half collapsed in on my legs with my knees almost touching the steps but Percy's grip on me was strong. A lock of his dark hair fell in his eyes as he leaned over me and for a moment, I wanted to reach up and brush it away.

"Annabeth—" He whispered. _Gods, his voice. That was his voice!_

We stumbled, breathlessly, to the floor entangled together. He lowered me gently to the step, gripping the bannister with one hand and we sat facing each other with our legs interwoven. The shock from seeing each other for the first time after all these weeks apart was indescribable. Neither of us could find the courage to speak first or the ability to breathe properly.

He was like a dream. Deep down, I knew that I knew him but a part of me thought that I didn't.

Looking up at his face now physically hurt. I spluttered breathlessly for words, eyes fluttering, head shaking slightly in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" He let out a yearnful sigh and pulled me closer pressing our foreheads together. We closed our eyes, breathing each other in. Both shaking from the adrenaline rush.

"Where have you be—" I tried to speak but my voice trailed off breathlessly.

He pulled away fast, frowning at me. "You didn't tell me you were like this!" His voice was harsh. He was angry. "How long has this been going on, Annabeth?"

I was so gob-smacked by his accusation that when I opened my mouth the only thing that came out was a bunch of inaudible sounds. _What is he talking about? I'd been trying to contact him for months!_

He exhaled hard, sliding a hand under my ear and pulling me into his chest. I whimpered from the proximity and the sound of his steady heartbeat. Then he slid his fingers up the back of my neck, into my hair and pressed his cheek to the crown of my head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

All I could do was sob as I clutched his jacket and became swept away in his ocean scent. I'd missed that smell.

Then, all at once, the cavalry arrived. Jason came sprinting around the corner and up the steps with Grover close at his tail.

"Annabeth! Are you okay? What happened?" Jason demanded, kneeling on the step in front of us. He reached up to touch my forehead with the back of his fingers. Percy's cheek lifted off my head.

"You're burning up again." He frowned worriedly.

I smiled softly up at him, reaching out to take his hand, "I'm okay."

"Do you think we should get her some more Paracetamol?" Grover asked Jason without even considering my opinion. They'd both taken full control of the situation, no questions asked.

No doubt, Percy was a little confused right now and for good reason. He'd missed out on a lot while he was away. Seeing his two best friends fussing over me like this was completely unknown territory to him. I think he was struggling to come to terms with it.

"Athena's getting some." Jason replied, turning to me. "You gave me a right old fright." He sighed.

I smiled, looking into his sky blue eyes. "I'm sorry." I murmured, squeezing his hand and he smiled back at me.

"Just don't do that again."

All of a sudden, my mother came rushing up the steps with Beckendorf. She looked utterly beside herself when she saw me wiped out on the floor. Both Jason and Grover moved out of the way for her.

"Oh, sweetie!" She sighed, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands so that I had to sit up for her. She wore a gorgeous grey silk cocktail dress that smoothed down her slender figure all the way to a couple of inches above the knee.

"Let's get you to your feet now, come on." She chimed, pulling me up and fixing my hair and my dress for me. "Beckendorf said you collapsed on the staircase."

"Oh, not really. I just got a bit tired, that's all." I said, trying to smoothen out the drama from this chaotic situation.

"I knew it was a bad idea to make her do this." Jason frowned. "This whole thing is putting too much stress on her."

"We don't have to dance, Annabeth. We can call it off." Beck said.

"No, I want to do it. Silena would want me to do it." I told them firmly. "I feel fine, honestly."

"Are you sure?" My mother asked.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Okay, then." She smiled, touching my hair. "As long as you take a painkiller, I'll allow it."

I nodded and then Piper emerged from the bedroom. "Percy…" She gasped, jaw dropping to the floor, eyes blown as wide as saucers.

"Piper." Percy murmured, his eyes softening as if the very sight of her gave him relief. She was the familiar face that had never left his side. The face he could always rely on. She'd been there when I hadn't. A lot of the good things in his life, he owed to her.

Her eyes began to tear up as she slowly took a step until she was running across the open corridor towards him. She sank into his arms, clinging to him like she was scared he would disappear again. He held her so tightly and so firmly as if to make sure she was real.

"Where have you been? I called you like a thousand times." She sobbed.

He leaned back to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry, Pips. I'll explain everything later but right now we've got bigger problems."

They both looked at me. "Oh, I said I'm fine." I snapped at him and there was an icy undertone to my voice. A hint of all the anger I'd felt towards him for the past few weeks.

"You boys better get downstairs. We're on in 10 minutes." My mother clapped her hands ushering them downstairs.

"But—" Percy started, glancing at me, his eyes deep and longing.

"Not to worry, handsome." My mother smiled at him, fixing his tie and patting his chest. "You'll see my daughter soon enough." Then she was slowly pushing him towards the stairs.

In a rush, he reached out for my hand, one step lower than me, and a shock ran up my arm to tickle my cheek. "I'll be waiting for you." He said. "I promise." He nodded, his eyes so full of sincerity.

It was a promise to make up for all the times he hadn't been—waiting for me.

Without realising it, I found myself slowly nodding back and then he was walking away and I was watching him go, frozen and still in shock.

"Now, I've got to assemble everyone together." My mother said, turning to me. "You take this." She handed me the small box of Paracetamol. "Get all the girls together." She told both me and Piper.

We nodded and she smiled at me, pulling me into a soft embrace. "You look absolutely beautiful, darling." She whispered, lightly kissing me on the top of my head. Then she leaned back to cup my cheeks and pull my chin up ever so slightly. "Remember to stand up straight and smile." I nodded, giving her a demonstration of my smile. "And don't be nervous. You'll be wonderful."

She said stepping back to take Piper's hand as well as mine. "You both will." Piper smiled brightly as my mother reached out to brush some fluff from her hair. "There," she said, "perfect."

We both grinned.

"I would say good luck but neither of you need it." She chimed and before I knew it we were saying our temporary goodbyes and she was descending the steps before disappearing around the corner.

Piper and I collected up my shoes and returned to the other girls in the bedroom who were going over last minute routine practices. I was still panting from the rush of the situation and Piper had to steady my arm a little.

 _Percy was back…_

 **~xXx~**

* * *

It was evening when it was time to go. Amara came in to tell us they were ready for us. We all smiled gathering together and walking towards the door. Drew went first looking at Amara's maid clothes distastefully as she strutted out the door. I couldn't believe how rude she'd be to someone she didn't even know. Amara was the sweetest person I've ever known.

I smiled at her as I walked out the door. "You look beautiful, my lady." She smiled proudly, making me blush.

"Thank you, Amara." I murmured giving her a quick hug before following the others to wait at the top of the staircase.

It was louder out here but the noise slowly died down as they announced the first person.

"Miss Juniper Green escorted by Mr Grover Underwood." An announcer called and the crowd began clapping as Juniper put on a sweet smile and slowly glided away. She wound her way down the staircase and disappeared out of sight before she reached the bottom. My heart raced in my chest and I forced myself to take a few deep breaths.

"Miss Katie Gardner escorted by Mr Travis Stoll." Katie gave us all a smile.

"Good luck girls." She whispered before she followed in Juniper's steps.

Of course, I'd walked down these stairs a million times but of course, I was still terrified of doing it wrong. _What if I fall?_

"Miss Drew Tanaka escorted by Mr Jamie Moore." We all stepped aside as Drew scoffed and strutted her way over to the top of the steps. She raised her eyebrows at me, putting her lips in a supercilious fashion before she put a fake looking nice smile on and went downstairs after the others.

One by one the girls were called out.

It wasn't long before it was just me and Piper left and I was getting more and more nervous by the second. I bit my lip and hugged my arms, trying to squeeze the butterflies in my stomach.

"Annabeth relax, you'll be fine." Piper assured me with her persuasive charmspeak.

I nodded but then the announcer introduced the next participant and it was me. "Miss Annabeth Chase escorted by Mr Charles Beckendorf."

I would have smiled at the fact that Beckendorf would be cringing at the sound of his real first name right now but I was too nervous to do anything but panic. I gulped, stumbling towards the staircase but Thalia cut me off. I frowned at her in confusion and she nodded to me and then to a smiling Piper before walking down the stairs.

 **Song Tribute: [** **Then** **–** **Anne-Marie** **] - (I'm pretty sure Ericahall490 requested this a while back.)**

"Thalia, what—" I hissed but she was already gone. I looked back at Piper not knowing what to do. "What is she doing? I thought she wasn't dancing."

"Sorry hun...you'll be going last." She smiled secretively and I frowned at her.

"Piper, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She shrugged but she couldn't help smiling.

"What? So, I'm dancing on my own then?" I raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

 _I couldn_ _'t help but feel like I knew where this was going._

"Miss Piper McLean escorted by Mr Jason Grace." The announcer called and I panicked as Piper made her way over to the staircase where she would be leaving me.

"Trust me." She winked before she smiled and glided down the stairs as everyone clapped for her.

 _Gulp._

 _Okay, now I can really panic!_

What in the hell were they planning? And how important was it to make Thalia, of all people, go out there and dance? If she was dancing with Beckendorf...who was I dancing with? I had a sudden gut feeling that I was going to be abandoned. I was going to walk down that staircase and be left standing there alone with no one. I gulped again, glancing down at my hands, my nails were painted with a French manicure but they were shaking.

Suddenly, I heard clapping and Amara came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "They called you on, my lady." She smiled softly, clearly seeing the fear in my eyes. "Take a deep breath and you'll do just fine."

I nodded, managing a smile before smoothing my hand over the marble bannister. _Deep breath._ Then I descended the staircase as gracefully as I could.

Around the corner, faces of guests appeared gleaming like the flash of a million cameras. Somehow the crowd had managed to grow in size. There was an eruption of cheers and applause for me, louder than anyone who had gone before.

Blood was pumping through my ears and the sound of it only heightened my nerves. I don't think I was smiling. Slowly, I continued to walk, pretending that everything was fine and that this was all according to plan.

 _Dear Gods, please save me._

And save me they did indeed.

Suddenly, I saw him, emerging from the crowd. He moved to stand at the bottom of the staircase in all his grace and glory. I could physically feel my heart rate increase in my chest as I neared the bottom of the steps.

The shock of the moment was evident in my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was take his hand and dance...or maybe it wasn't. No, I was angry with him. I was _supposed_ to be angry with him.

The crowd cheered extremely loudly for him, throwing in a few whistles. He gave me that famous smile and his eyes seemed to shine in the light of the chandelier; that beautiful sea-green colour that I remembered so clearly.

He slowly held out his arm and I just frowned at him for a while, standing at the bottom of the staircase. People were still clapping and cheering but the sound seemed as though it was a million miles away.

"You promised me the next dance." He murmured with that mesmerising smile of his, pleading with me to take his arm.

The ironic thing is that I had. I _had_ promised him the next dance. With a sigh, I reluctantly took his arm, letting him lead me to the dance floor.

Music was playing now. Somewhere between classical and current but I heard a different song.

We took our places at the end of the line. I let out a shaky breath as he let go of my arm to stand across from me. He looked so good it was almost frustrating.

He couldn't just waltz his way back into my life like this. He knew that I couldn't exactly refuse to dance with him otherwise I'd be an embarrassment. He was practically forcing me to forgive him and judging by the way dancing with him, before, made me feel, it was a good tactic. The moment his hand would be on my waist I'd be in the palm of his hand. It wasn't fair.

"You don't even know the dance." I whispered with a frown as we took a step towards each other. He bowed and I curtsied along with the others before stepping back again.

His bow took me aback though. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. _Was Percy just naturally good at everything?_ Because that wouldn't actually surprise me.

"I guess we'll see." He smirked. _Urgh!_ I wanted _to strangle him!_

Suddenly, it was time to dance and I caught my breath as we made the first move, holding up our right hands and beginning to slowly circle each other. I couldn't help but think that this was the part where you were supposed to flirt with your eyes and how it came so naturally to Percy. He didn't even have to flirt with his eyes, one look at him and you'd fall.

We stopped at our original positions again and began to circle each other with our left hands this time. "You look stunning if it isn't obvious." He said in a low, confident voice. It was quiet enough for no one else to hear but loud enough for me to. My heart skipped a beat and I gulped a little. _No. Stop it. Don't fall for it._

"Thank you." I said softly but ensuring that there was no emotion behind it. We arrived back in our original positions and separated again. I took a deep breath, using this short time we had apart to calm myself down before stepping back in, using two hands to circle around him this time.

 **Song Tribute: [Fix You – Coldplay]**

I took one last breath once we had separated and then in a matter of moments he was smoothing his hand onto my waist and I was placing mine on his shoulder. Our palms were fitted perfectly together and we began to waltz. I had been right, the moment he put his hand on my waist I got that giddy feeling in my stomach as if I was flying but falling at the same time.

Our chests didn't touch but the close proximity was enough to make my heart rate increase even more than I thought was humanly possible. I didn't like it but I did. It was just all so frustratingly confusing. I felt myself slowly falling in love with him all over again and no matter how much I told myself that it was a bad idea, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

 _My heart had been stolen from the moment he_ _'d walked into the room._

"Annabeth—" He whispered with a sigh and I knew he was about to apologise because he had that look in his eyes. They were soft and sincere and almost impossible to look away from.

"Don't." I cut him off but my voice came out weak and I looked away, trying to hold back tears.

 _Wasn_ _'t it fair of me to be upset?_ I'd been in a dark place and he never even said a word, nothing at all, no text to let me know he was okay. Nothing. Last time I'd seen him, I'd been bleeding to death in his arms and he'd told me he loved me and I'd said it back.

"Please, just let me—" He pressed but I cut him off again by spinning around. My dress flew out around me like a bright blue flower. It wasn't part of the dance but it was all I could think of to stop him from talking.

He suddenly pulled me right up against him forcefully and I gasped as we were almost nose to nose. We were no longer part of this dance or even this world now. We were in our own little one.

In one swift motion, he dipped my body back and my head tilted before he pulled me up again slowly, in time to the music. People began cheering but I didn't really notice. We were nose to nose again now and I was breathing heavily.

I gulped shaking my head slowly and he nuzzled my nose gently with his. "There are so many things I want to tell you. So many things I can't explain." He murmured, he probably didn't even mean to make his voice sound good but it did.

A small whimper escaped my mouth and I stumbled away before I gave into him. Our lips had been inches apart and it took everything I had in me not to close the gap. I turned, trying to walk away but he grabbed my hand and yanked me back over to him. I could hear people wolf whistling and cheering in the background but as usual, I didn't focus on them, I was focusing on Percy who was a breath away and whose chest was rising and falling against mine rapidly.

"Let me go." I frowned, struggling in his arms but he wrapped his arms around my waist and locked me into a death grip. I subtly struggled in his grip, pushing hard against his chest but he wouldn't let go.

"Percy, let me go." I said a little louder.

At that moment, he swiftly reached up to cup my cheeks. I gasped loudly, looking up at him in shock. We were both deadly still now, standing in the middle of the dance floor while the others danced around us, trying to act natural while we ruined everything. A few of them threw subtle irritated glances our way.

Finally, I managed to push him off me. He stumbled away, hurt.

I gathered up my dress, turned swiftly on my heels and ran away as fast as I could, abandoning him in the middle of the dance floor. I weaved my way around the dancing couples and pushed through the crowd, ignoring their shocked, confused faces and burst out onto the terrace.

The darkening sky was misty in its humidity as I rushed away into the night. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get away from here. I quickly made my way down the steps and onto the pathway and then I just kept running. I heard him calling after me but I didn't look back.

I stopped just by the huge water fountain and held my stomach as I took a few deep breaths. I couldn't put myself through this again, he'd left me when I'd needed him most and I wasn't going to forgive him just to let him do it all over again. If our relationship consisted of one of us angering or leaving the other then was it really worth fighting for?

I looked at my reflection in the rippling water, it was blurry and unrecognisable. I had become an entirely different person because of him and it scared me how much I liked it— how much I liked him. I sighed as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. It was breezy when I opened them again and looked up at the sky, pressing my palms to the fountain's edge. The moon was out already and the sky was a misty blue colour, just starting to fade.

"Annabeth, come back inside." Percy pleaded, his voice was louder now and I turned to see him standing a few metres away. I frowned at him shaking my head as I hugged my arms. He sighed softly. "Beth, please...just listen to me—" He started towards me.

"You missed Silena's funeral." I cut him off suddenly. "Everyone was there...everyone but you. W-why would you abandon her like that? Why would you abandon me like that?"

"It's complicated—" He mumbled as though this was difficult for him.

 _Well it was difficult for me too!_

I scoffed. "Oh it's complicated, is it?" I snapped. He flinched a little. "Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie." I frowned. "Is everything you said at the theatre a lie too?"

"No!" He cut me off instantly pulling me towards him by the hand. "God, no! Annabeth, you're the only thing in my life that I'm sure about." I gulped at that. His eyes were sincere and I reluctantly found myself believing him. Maybe it was just the closeness that was getting to me again and the feeling of my hand in his.

"Don't hate me." He whispered. "Please, I could never handle you hating me."

I caught my breath at that, feeling my heart rate speed up but that just frustrated me even more. The fact that he could just say a few words and have me wrapped around his finger not only irritated me but scared me too. He had so much control over me it was terrifying.

"You left me when I needed you most." I said steadily. "You abandoned Silena."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't handle grief very well. I just...I had to make things right. It was my fault, I had to—"

"It wasn't your fault! And I was grieving too you know!" I cut him off, pulling my hand out of his grip and walking away towards the tunnel of trees that led deeper into the back garden.

"Annabeth... Annabeth!" He called running after me along the wide stone pathway.

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend!" I replied, still not turning around as I continued to walk away. The trees were engulfing us now, creating a darkness around us but the golden nightlights set the greenery aglow.

"Maybe I don't wanna just be your friend." He said matching my fast walking pace beside me.

"You don't know _what_ you want." I scoffed slightly, shaking my head.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" I rolled my eyes, still not looking at him.

"I think you're just scared."

"Scared?" I snapped, swiftly turning to face him and he came to a sudden stop. "Do I look scared to you right now?"

"Terrified." He murmured softly.

My eyes weakened as a lump formed in my throat. "Why?" I whispered.

"Because you're scared I'm gonna say exactly what you're thinking right now."

"What am I thinking right now, Percy?" I sighed, slightly exasperated.

"That I wanna be with you." He said forcefully as if he really meant it. I caught my breath looking up at him in shock. "And you can look at me like that all you want but I _know_ that you wanna be with me too."

"You can't just manipulate your way back into my life." I said breathlessly, shaking my head.

"I'd use every trick in the book to get you, Annabeth Chase." He murmured, smiling softly and stepping towards me. He smoothed his hands up my arms and over my shoulder, making me shudder until he finally cupped my cheeks and gently pushed my hair back.

"I'd take you right here...right now, only if you'd let me." He said in a low voice and my whole body seemed to melt into a pile of mush.

He leaned in closer but I slowly turned away before he could kiss me. It was just a slight movement so we ended up having the sides of our foreheads pressed together. He sighed heavily.

"Beth...I'm trying here, okay." He murmured.

I sighed, turning so that our foreheads were centrally pressed together. "Stop trying." I whispered, almost pleading, and swiftly pulled away. I turned my back to him and walked a fair distance before stopping.

 **Song Tribute: [Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine]**

It was like my feet couldn't walk any further away from him because every instinct in my body was telling me to turn around. I hugged my arms and closed my eyes, letting out a breath as the gentle breeze blew strands of hair against my lips.

He was walking towards me now, slowly—cautiously. I panicked. "Don't." I whispered, still not turning around.

"Why not?" He murmured in response.

 _No, I couldn't give in like this._ _Who would I be if I gave into this?_ The wind was pulling me away but everything else was pushing me towards him. Pulling. Pushing. Pulling. _Pushing._

I couldn't. I can't. _I won't._

"Annabeth..."

I let out a shaky breath, shaking my head lightly as my hair blew in the breeze. And that was it...I was gone. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I wanted him. I wanted to be in his arms again, twisting my fingers into his hair. I wanted all of it and there was nothing holding me back anymore.

I ran to him, crashing into his arms and pressing my lips to his. He gripped my waist instantly as I smoothed my hand over his neck, pulling him closer as we moved our lips together desperately and passionately. I stood on my tip toes, pressing my chest against his, wanting to close every gap there was keeping us apart. The wind whipped around us in the darkening atmosphere but nothing seemed to matter other than Percy.

Soft and tender turned firm and frenzied. He pushed me against a nearby tree, forcefully pressing my back against it as we kissed like we'd never kissed before. The intoxicating feeling made this, by far, the best kiss of ours yet.

He broke away, flushed, eyes shining a brilliant blue...or green...I could never tell. His pupils were dilated hugely and his heart was hammering against mine.

"That was." He gasped, shaking a little, although his grip on me was steady and firm. "That was—intense."

"It's been a while," I murmured, touching his hair gently. The back of my head was leaning against the tree and he'd enclosed me in his arms.

He nodded, too speechless to say anything else yet. For a moment, I traced a finger down the side of his face and focused on how soft his skin was there. He watched my eyes as I did it, gently searching.

When finally I met his, it was all I needed to give me the confidence to say what I wanted to say next. "I love you, Percy Jackson. I think I've always loved you."

He smiled like he'd never heard something so magical in his wonderfully epic life. "I love you too." He said. "God, I love you so much it hurts. I mean, what the hell are you doing to me, Chase? This is bad for my reputation. What am I supposed to do now?"

I couldn't help smiling up at him in the golden glow of the night lights.

"Ah!" He gasped dramatically, spinning away from me as he placed a hand over his heart. "Ah!" He keeled over a little and I was worried for a second. "Quit smiling like that!" He cried, straightening up and jittering like a puppy. "You're making my heart spasm! What am I supposed to do when you smile like that when we're alone?" He whined, jumping up and down a little. His tone reminded me somewhat of a kid throwing the cutest tantrum ever.

"Percy!" I laughed, looking away and covering my face in embarrassment.

"Do you wanna kill me or something?" He asked.

"Aah!" I cried at his silliness.

"My heart will break."

I giggled, dropping my head. He grinned at my reaction like he thought it was cute. "Let's go." I grabbed his arm, pulling him away but he whipped me right back up against the tree.

"Percy," I tittered, "what are you doing?"

But he wasn't playing around anymore. He blocked me in with his hands pressed to the tree and looked down at me with deep eyes. For a while, he didn't do anything. He just looked at me. _Really_ looked at me. It made me nervous. And then, with a smile at my adorableness, he cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"Come on." He grinned, taking my hand and pulling me away. I rolled my eyes, smiling like an idiot as I stumbled after him.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **AAAAWWW SO CUTE! Hang on while I just melt into a puddle of mush for a sec.**

 **How did I do? I hope it was okay.**

 **I'm sorry if you thought there was too much fluff, I just feel like we all deserved a light chapter after so many heavy, depressing, scary ones. And after everything that has happened to our baby Percabeth, they deserve at least one moment of happiness without it being ruined by evil step-brothers, high school bitches, Red-heads with attitude or people dying.**

 **I made some last minute changes. Originally, I had Percy and Annabeth meeting for the first time at the bottom of the steps during the dance and then I decided to add in that little scene first bc I felt like they needed a more intense reunion. And I wanted Percy to know that Annabeth was in pain.**

* * *

 **I got inspiration for this chapter from a couple of things:**

The Vampire Diaries - Delena!

A Walk To Remember

And Strong Girl of course

* * *

 **To the Guest who wrote this review:**

 **Guest chapter 15 . Apr 16**

 **Hey AWG i really like your work, you are my favourite teen romance writer and i really enjoyed your story. I am a boy btw, thought it would be interesting to know that not just girls like the story, gods i am rambling aren't i? Well whatever best wishes and one last thing. I NEED MORE CHAPTERS... Lots of love!**

You just made my day! I love it when I hear from boys too, you're not the only one. Thank you so so much! I can't tell you how much this made me smile. MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON! Lots of love ~ AWG

~oOo~

* * *

 **The next chapter will pick up pretty much straight from where we've left off. So don't worry, you won't miss anything.**

 **As for my updating schedule, a couple of you have been asking about it.**

 **So basically. I originally used to post every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. Then I cut out Monday. And then I switched from Saturday to Sunday. Now, I'm basically aiming to post once a week on either Mon, Wed or Sun. Usually, it's Sunday! But sometimes I miss weeks because a girl's gotta work!**

 **When we get to June-July, I'll be able to update way more frequently!**

 **See you next week chicas. It's possible I might actually post this Sunday anyway. We'll see.**

 **Lots of love**

 **~ AWG xx**


	17. Love like Fire

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **It's Wise Girl Wednesday! Hope you're all having a fantabulous week.**

 **Sorry for cutting you off like that in the last chapter, I know how annoying that can be. But I wanted to let that kiss sit for a while.**

 **There are a few Jace x Clary inspired moments at the end of this chapter but I can't really remember which ones because I wrote this and read TMI quite a while ago. Maybe you can spot them for me ;)**

 **Anyways, this chapter carries on straight from where we left off so I hope you enjoy it :))**

* * *

 **BethnPercy -** Oh my gosh, I love you so much. Just thank you! I was so sorry to hear about your grandmother, I'm sending all my love and support from the UK.

 **LittleMissReader -** AAAAWWW! Thank you so much. I'm sorry I missed your birthday this week, hopefully this chapter can be your belated birthday gift.

 **izsymidot** \- You were the guest! Glad I found you :) Aw, school sucks, I know. Hope this chappie will make it all better too. Lots of love ~ AWG

 **Booklover** \- Yoooouuuu! I'm so happy right now after reading your review :) And I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you? Rachel will be nice again. I'm not gonna make her out to be a bitch anymore but I'm not necessarily going to put her in the group again. Loved the quote suggestions, especially the last one by the way.

 **ClaryFra17** \- Aaaaaahhh, thanks girly! That means the world ~ AWG xxx

 **I am the Daughter of Poseidon** \- HEHEHEHEHEHEH! I am so VERY HAPPY that you liked that Percabeth scene! It was one of my favourites to write!

 **DemonicKilljoy** \- Omg ahhahaha, sorry. I hope you managed to repair your heart.

 **Jessica L xxx** \- I'M REPLYING! :) And struggling with what to say because most of your review was capitalised gibberish...but I LOVE YOU FOR IT! And keep up your wonderful story you talented, beautiful girl. Forever your girly ~ AWG x

 **Stargazer1300** \- Aaaaawww, your review was so sweet, I'm pretty sure I got butterflies reading it. True, there can never be too much percabeth ;) Hahaha, glad you liked the ending, it was majorly fluffy compared to previous scenes. And I just loved writing it. Love you and thanks a million ~ AWG xoxo

 **The Book is Always Better** \- I KNEW YOU WOULD NOTICE STRONG GIRL INSPO! Don't worry girly, AWGs got you covered with the Bong Bong x Min Min fluff ;) My heart cried when I watched it. *sighs like a korean in a k-drama - Aahhhsshii* I LOVE YOU! And YEP, there's a third book! ~ AWG

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Love like Fire**

 **Annabeth POV**

Starlight glistened as we crossed the terrace together and opened the glass double doors. The party was in full swing now. Almost everyone was happily tipsy, walking around, chatting and laughing with one another.

My heart leapt at the wonders of my mother's creation. Golden light from crystal chandeliers filled the room and a roaring fire crackled and burned in the centre. I couldn't help but notice how it all made Percy's skin look gorgeously browner.

The room was our Living room and our Dining room stretching the full length of the house. It turned into the front hall by an open archway, to create one completely enormous space. The staff had cleared away a lot of the furniture to leave room for dancing and it was only really now that I noticed just how huge it was.

We walked around, hand in hand, observing the party. It was weird having teachers and students at my house. Bobbie and Matthew were loving it. They were running around in little tuxedos flirting with other guy's dates and enjoying all the attention.

It was all so wonderfully uplifting.

"I missed you." Percy told me, lacing our fingers together.

"I missed you too." I smiled softly. "Let's just both agree to stop running away, okay?" I said, looking up at him and we stopped walking.

"Okay." He whispered, tilting his head slightly.

"I hate missing you. I hate not being around you. Every time you walk out the door you're too far away." I sighed, unable to control my runaway mouth. "Is that crazy?"

He shook his head, smiling softly and lifting my hand up to press the back of it against his lips. I blushed, glancing at the floor. "Uuh, you're so cute." He said. "What am I gonna do with you?"

I blushed even more, swinging our arms with a nervous smile.

"Uuh!" He sighed, turning away and covering his face. "God, I'm going straight to hell." He shook his head.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." I giggled, pulling him back over.

He grinned, sniggering like a child. _And he thought I was the one being cute!_

"Annabeth!" I heard my mother call my name. She rushed through the crowd to where we were standing.

Percy quickly let go of my hand either out of respect or fear. My mother was known for her intimidating scolds. I suppressed a smile, giving him a side glance but he wasn't looking at me, he was busy trying to compose himself. Perhaps he was worried my mother would be furious about him disappearing all of a sudden. I wouldn't be surprised.

"I've been looking all over for you. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ruined the dance."

"Nonsense. You were wonderful." She waved me off. "You both were." She added, smiling at Percy.

He gave her that famous smile back. "The place looks amazing, Miss Chase."

"This one." My mother sighed at me, grinning as she took his shoulder and leaned against him. "He's such a charmer."

"Isn't he." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"And I thought I told you to call me Athena." She scolded him, pushing him away.

He laughed a little, "sorry."

"Well, at least tell me you're both okay now." She pleaded, gripping her hands together under her chin.

Percy glanced at me, his eyes slightly searching. I smiled, stepping closer to take his hand and he smiled back. "We're more than okay." I murmured, turning to my mother.

My mother squealed and clapped giddily. "Oh, I'm so relieved! Everything's going to be so perfect now, I just know it. Ah, I can't take this." She sighed dramatically.

"Mom!"

"Young love is just so…" She couldn't think of anything to stay so she just clapped and squealed even more.

"Okay, we're leaving now." I rolled my eyes, dragging a sniggering Percy away.

"You _have_ both said the L-word, right?" She called after us and I walked faster with a brilliant smile dancing across my cheeks.

When we arrived at the snack bar, I saw Bobbie and Matthew trying to reach the glasses of champagne on the table top. "Matthew!" I cried as he grabbed one and held it to his lips. Percy swooped in and snatched it from him before he could pour the liquid down his throat.

"Whoa there, little guy, you _definitely_ don't wanna drink that." He chuckled, placing it back on the table.

"Aaaawww but everyone else is." He frowned, clearly confused why champagne was bad for him.

"Maybe when you're a little older." Percy smiled, ruffling his hair a little and Matthew seemed to like it.

"Besides, girls prefer sober guys." He smirked, turning to me and I smiled hugging his arm and resting my chin on his shoulder as I looked up into his beautiful eyes. I gripped his upper arm and laced my fingers with his. We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, just inches apart.

"Really?" Matthew frowned in surprise, interested all of a sudden which made me giggle. I smiled at him, stroking his head affectionately.

"Sure." Percy smiled down at the two little boys who were now looking up at him admiringly like they'd believe anything that came out of his mouth. I knew that they absolutely adored Percy, it was obvious in their eyes.

"Tell you what..." Percy smiled, pulling out his phone. "If you can guess my password you can play FIFA." He finished, handing his latest iPhone to them. I was a little shocked he would happily hand his seriously expensive phone to a bunch of mischief-makers like my brothers. Their eyes lit up as they fought over the phone and ran off with it excitedly.

"You do know you're never getting that back." I said. He turned his head to look at me with a charming smile.

"It's just a phone." He waved it off. "Besides..." he smiled turning to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "now we don't have to play babysitter." He said, whipping up two flutes of champagne and handing one to me.

I took it with a smile, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Means I've got you all to myself."

"And just what do you plan on doing with me now, Seaweed Brain?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Many things. We could start by taking that beautiful dress off." He smirked.

My mouth opened in a defensive shock. "Uhh, you are unbelievable." I squinted at him.

"I'm a boy. We're all like that." He smirked, clinking his glass against mine and tipping it back.

I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my own.

"So can I borrow a kiss?" He asked. "I promise I'll give it back."

I smiled, reaching up to hold his neck and slowly brush my thumb across his jawline. "You're terrible at keeping promises, Percy." I murmured, our noses almost touching. And then I kissed him before he could smile or speak.

We both had to hold out our glasses to avoid any spillage. It was a soft kiss, no movement and it didn't last long but it didn't have to. It said everything it needed to say.

"Yo, Percabeth, quit putting all other relationships to shame!" Grover called through his hands and we both turned in shock to see the others all standing in a group, grinning at us. I smiled nervously, letting go of Percy.

"You owe me five bucks." Travis mumbled to Connor with a smirk. Connor groaned as he pulled out five bucks from his top pocket and reluctantly slapped it into Travis' palm.

"You two _do_ love a dramatic relationship, don't you?" Jason smirked, his hand was holding Piper's.

"You gotta build up the sexual tension." Percy wiggled his eyebrows, looping an arm around my waist. "The more arguments and make up make outs, the better."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and he suppressed a laugh, touching my temple with his lips.

"So where did you disappear to anyway?" Leo piped up, dropping an awkward bomb into the group. Thalia gave him a death glare.

I felt Percy stiffen and everyone went silent.

"Let's not talk about that now, okay?" I said, trying to settle the growing discomfort. "Let's talk about Thalia dancing because oh my God, I never saw it coming."

Everyone cracked up. "Shut up! The only reason I did that was because Kelp Head, over here, insisted on dancing with Annabeth!"

"Nice waltzing, cuz." Percy teased, shooting her a wink.

"Why you little—" Thalia gritted her teeth lunging at Percy but Reyna and Piper held her back.

Percy hid behind me, hugging my stomach and I giggled at his silliness.

The others all began teasing her and then each other and then God knows who. I noticed Beck joining in and it was so nice to see him happy for once.

"I really wanna take you home right now." Percy murmured, his lips brushing against the tip of my ear as he hugged me from behind.

I lost it. My stomach flew away from me—breathable air with it and I fell back against his chest. Nobody in the circle noticed. He gripped my stomach a little tighter, kissing my hair and I thought I would collapse.

"Let's just leave the boys to it and go dance." Piper cried.

"I am not dancing." Thalia huffed.

"Oh come on, Thales. Loosen up. This may be the last chance we get to have a party before exams." Piper whined.

"She's right." Reyna nodded, finishing the rest of her champagne and leaving it on the table. "Let's go dance."

Everyone was utterly shocked because this was so out of character for Reyna.

"Come on!" She grinned, taking Thalia's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Sorry babes." Piper smirked at Percy, pulling me away from him. She took my champagne and handed it to him. He just smiled, giving her a salute with two fingers as he held both of our glasses. She grinned at him, leading me away from the guys.

I glanced back at him, still slightly shocked and slightly breathless from what he'd said. And as crazy as it sounds, it wasn't because I didn't want to…go home with him.

"What did you do to her?" I heard Jason ask.

"Nothing." Percy smiled. "Well, I may have said something." He said innocently and the rest of their conversation was drowned out by the large crowd.

"So are you two back together then?" Piper asked eagerly.

"Yes." I smiled shyly. "I suppose we are." She smiled and swooned happily. "I just hope it stays like that this time."

"It will, trust me." She said firmly. "I've never seen anyone love anyone as fiercely as Percy loves you. He'd burn the whole world down til' he could dig you out of the ashes."

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Song Tribute: [** **Die Trying** **–** **Michl** **] - (requested by abidoodle.e)**

Later that night, I was putting Bobbie and Matthew to bed after most of the guests had left. I tucked them into their twin beds after forcing them to clean their teeth and get into their pyjamas. It was way past their bedtime and they were still hyper from the party.

"I'll take that." I smiled, snatching Percy's phone off Matthew as he lay in bed, still trying to guess the password.

"Aaaww but I never got to play on FIFA!" He complained and I just giggled, kissing him on the forehead and pulling up the covers around him.

"I'm sure Percy will let you play on it another time." I assured him with a soft smile as I stroked his head. "Now..." I said, standing up and walking over to give Bobbie a kiss, "get a good night's sleep or you'll be tired tomorrow morning."

"But you're not going to sleep." Bobbie frowned making me laugh a little.

"Being the oldest has its perks too, you know." I smirked. "Don't let me catch you two out of bed or there will be trouble." I glared at them both and they giggled, hiding under the covers as they remembered the last time that had happened. I smiled walking over to the door and turning the lights off.

"Night Sis." Matthew called.

"Night Annie." Bobbie echoed.

"Good night." I murmured before closing the door on them and making my way across the corridor.

My heels clicked on the marble as I made my way downstairs. The Living room was empty so I began tidying up. The others were outside, probably looking after two very drunk Stoll's. There were just a few glasses everywhere and I knew that we had maids to do this but I had been brought up in a life where cleaning was so much of a job that it became a habit. I didn't like leaving them too much work anyway, it seemed unfair.

I picked up an empty bottle of champagne from the mantelpiece above the huge open fire and that's when I stopped to look at the photos. There were quite a few, including one of my mother when she was maybe a few years older than me—she looked beautiful, one of her holding me in her arms as a child and planting a kiss on my cheek, one of Bobbie and Matthew licking ice cream cones at the beach and one of Percy and me.

I placed his phone on the living room table, for him to pick up later, to take a closer look at it. It was an old photo from when we were children. It was autumn and we were standing in a park walk-way covered in brown orange leaves. Our backs were turned but we were holding hands as friends.

I smiled, taking the photo off the mantelpiece and peering at it a little closer. I placed the champagne back before hearing someone chuckle behind me. I turned to see Percy with his hands in his trouser pockets, standing a few metres away.

"I remember that." He smiled walking over to peer over me at the photo.

I smiled looking at the photo too. It was still amazing to think that I had known him for eight years. We had walked through the same hallway for years and never known about the other but now we were here...with each other.

"We look so cute together." I giggled.

"Oh, we were." He smirked. "The cutest."

"Don't you find it weird?" I frowned.

"What?"

"That we knew each other for two years then we separated and changed so much and now six years later we found each other again." I murmured, placing the photo back on the shelf.

"You haven't changed a bit." He smiled taking my hands in his as I turned to him.

"You have." I murmured, looking up at him.

"How so?" He tilted his head in a cute dog-like fashion.

"Well you're not scrawny anymore." I teased with a smirk but he just waved me off.

"Oh, that's nothing." He said as though he didn't even realise how good he looked.

"You have a six pack." I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'are you blind?'

He smirked. "I knew you were staring."

"Guilty." I shrugged with a smile and he chuckled.

"Well you were always pretty." He said softly.

"No, I wasn't." I frowned.

"Yeah, you kinda were." He shrugged.

I sighed. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Out of all the girls you could've picked, you picked me. You could have anyone Percy, everyone wants you. Why would you pick me?" I murmured.

Percy smiled softly. "There's never ever been any competition when it comes to you Wise Girl. For me, it's always been you."

My heart did a little dance in my chest and I found myself smiling shyly at him as I gazed up into his gorgeous sea-green eyes. He was so beautiful in a suit like he had been carved by an angel.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing...I'm just happy." I smiled softly and he gave me that half smile I'd always adored.

"Annie?" A soft murmuring voice suddenly came to my right and I turned to see Bobbie standing at the bottom of the stairs hugging his teddy bear tightly.

"Bobbie?" I frowned. "What are you doing up?"

"I...I had a nightmare." He murmured and I could see in his facial expression that he was scared.

I frowned with concern as I swiftly crossed the room over to him. "Hey, it's okay." I whispered kneeling down in front of him as I stroked his head soothingly. "Tell me what happened."

"There was a monster under my bed and it reached up and grabbed my leg and then he was pulling me and dragging me under with him. He wouldn't let me go." He whimpered and there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh Bobbie, it's okay. It was just a nightmare, nothing can hurt you."

"But you got hurt..." He whispered. "What if that happens to me?"

My heart stopped. I hadn't even thought about how my experiences would affect my brothers. I sighed softly. "Bobbie, listen to me." I murmured taking his hand in mine. "You have to understand that there are always going to be bad people in the world. But as long as you stay strong and trust in the people around you...no one can hurt you."

He looked doubtful and I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I'm still here because I had someone to protect me." I smiled, turning to Percy who was now standing over us with a soft smile on his face. "And you have both of us to protect you sweetie. I will not let anything happen to you."

"But how do I make the nightmares stop?" He frowned and I didn't really know how to answer that question. I tried to rack my brains but I couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly, Percy crouched down beside me and looked dead straight into his eyes. "You can't make them stop if you're letting them control you, little man." He smiled, gripping his shoulder. "You just have to be brave enough to take control of them."

"But how do I do that?"

"That's a good question." Percy nodded. "We all have different ways of coping with fear. I bet teddy here knows what to do. What's his name?" I smiled at him, he was so good with kids. Why was that? I guess he is naturally good at everything.

Bobbie smiled for what I thought was the first time since he got down here. "Mr. Cuddles."

Percy smiled warmly. "Well I don't know about you but I think Mr. Cuddles is ready to go back to sleep and fight off all those monsters. What about you? You'll have his back, won't you?"

Bobbie nodded instantly. "Do you think he's scared too?"

"Of course. He needs you just as much as you need him. Now I'm sure a brave little man like yourself, wouldn't let a monster take Mr. Cuddles here."

"No, I wouldn't." Bobbie said firmly, hugging Mr. Cuddles more tightly and I saw that look in his eyes; the desire to do Percy proud. He was his role model after all.

"I didn't think so." Percy smiled. "Now, what do you say I carry you on my shoulders upstairs and you can show Mr. Cuddles how it's done?"

"Sounds good." Bobbie grinned and I stood up, watching Percy lift him onto his shoulders. It warmed my heart to see how much he connected with my family like he was becoming part of it already.

"Coming?" Percy asked and I nodded with a smile before following them upstairs. I did my best to tread carefully so that my noisy heels wouldn't wake anyone up. Seeing Bobbie in his arms, I couldn't help but think of seeing Sophie in his arms in that dream. It just made it seem all so real now.

Percy sat him in bed quietly, so as not to wake Matthew and pulled the covers up around him. He sat on the edge and ensured that Mr. Cuddles's head was poking out of the covers next to Bobbie.

"I wish I was as brave as you are." Bobbie frowned at Percy.

"Oh no, I wish I was as brave as _you_ are." Percy smiled, ruffling his hair gently and Bobbie laughed a little.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be my new brother in law?" Bobbie asked curiously and my heart stopped as I sucked in a breath.

Percy chuckled and I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Oh...no Bobbie, um...it's a little early to think about that now—" I stammered.

"Well we'll see, won't we?" Percy smiled up at me, taking me aback. Was he seriously thinking about that? Was he seriously considering, well, marrying me? I probably blushed as I smiled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Your big sister's a keeper...you'll look after her for me too, won't you?" Percy smiled at Bobbie, warming my heart a little. Bobbie smiled, giving him a nod. I stepped forward, slowly wrapping my arms around Percy and pulling his the back of his head into my chest as I kissed the top of it softly. He wrapped an arm around my leg and pulled me a little closer as we both smiled at Bobbie.

"Will you go to sleep now?" I asked softly with a reassuring smile as I stroked his hair out of his face gently with my free hand.

Bobbie smiled, giving us a nod before rolling over and cuddling Mr. Cuddles a little closer before he closed his eyes softly. I smiled, stepping back so Percy could stand. Then I planted a soft kiss on Bobbie's forehead.

"Good night, Bobbie." I whispered.

"Goodnight Annie. Night Percy." He murmured.

"Night little man." Percy smiled. We both quietly walked back to the door and I turned the lights off before looking at him one last time and shutting the door on him.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Percy asked as we began to walk down the corridor.

"Thanks to you." I nodded with a warm smile "I didn't know you were so good with kids."

"I have a five-year-old cousin, Hazel." He smiled. "I don't see her often because she lives down in New Orleans but we're close." He shrugged.

"I'd love to meet her sometime." I smiled.

"You will." He smiled. "She'll love you."

I smiled at that as we began to walk downstairs. It was probably around Midnight now but I'd never felt more awake. We found ourselves in the Living room again and I sat beside him on the sofa. He briefly checked his phone to see what the time was before setting it back on the table again.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said to Bobbie? About me being a keeper?" I asked nervously.

"I hope so." He said. I smiled softly, turning my head to look at my fingers as I fiddled with the chiffon fabric of my dress. My legs were curled up against him and he rested his elbow on my shoulder as he played with my hair gently.

"It's a long way away and I don't know about you but I plan on holding onto you for a little while longer.

"Something will separate us." I murmured.

"Nope." Percy shook his head stubbornly.

"Percy, we're graduating in a few months." I sighed, not wanting to accept that.

"Mmm-mmm." He shook his head, trying to deny it and I giggled softly, stroking his jawline for a second before dropping my hand back down.

"You'll get bored of me eventually." I smiled as a joke but I believed that more than I would've liked.

"How could anyone ever get bored of you?" He frowned as if that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "Annabeth, since the very first time I saw you, I have _belonged to you_ _completely_."

I caught my breath and felt my heart skip a beat in my chest. "Percy…" I whispered.

"Maybe I didn't notice it but I have. You're so tiny you can easily fit in my heart…but sometimes I worry if I'll be able to fit in yours."

"You already do." I told him ever so softly. I took a breath. "That dance we did today...kinda reminded me of when—"

"When we danced together at your old house." Percy finished for me and I smiled, nodding a little.

His expression didn't change for a moment and I got a little nervous before he half smiled and stood up. I frowned at him in confusion as he walked over to the stereo and plugged his phone in. He flicked through his screen for a moment before selecting a song. It began to softly play through the speakers. He made sure the volume was low down so as not to wake anyone but it was loud enough for just the two of us to hear.

 **Song Tribute: [** **Kiss Me** **–** **Ed Sheeran** **]**

I watched him walk over to me, holding out his hand. I smiled before willingly taking it and allowing him to pull me over onto the carpet in front of the large fireplace. The burning flames were warm on my bare skin and they flickered in the dim light of the room. He stepped closer holding up his hand and I watched as I smoothed mine into it. He placed his other hand on my waist and I lightly placed mine on his shoulder as we started to sway gently.

I looked up into his eyes intently and I was less nervous this time. I didn't have a reason to be nervous because he knew I liked him now. He knew I was completely and utterly in love with him.

I still got that same butterfly feeling in my stomach though. I smiled softly, resting the side of my head against his and we slowly rotated in place. I closed my eyes as we swayed gently in each other's arms. I felt like my heart was melting in my chest and I could've stayed like this forever.

"I never asked..." He murmured, his face written with guilt and concern as we swayed. "Did you wake up okay? In the hospital, I mean." He sighed and I saw a war going on in his mind like he was thinking about two different things, neither one accepting the other.

I gave him a nod, not really sure I could find my voice again. He sighed once more. "I never should have left you...but then, thinking back to that night." He took a shaky breath. "You got hurt because of _me_ Annabeth. I did that."

"No Percy—" I shook my head but he cut me off.

"Who's to say I won't do that again?" He frowned, his expression agonising. "I'm like a walking minefield, every time I go off, I destroy everything around me. "

"That's not true—"

"Isn't it?"

"Think about it, Annabeth. Ever since you met me, all its caused is trouble." He sighed. "God, I know I probably shouldn't love you but I do. I loved you recklessly from the moment I saw you. I never cared about the consequences. I told myself I did, that I was bad for you and you would always be too good for me but I wanted you more than I wanted to be good. I wanted you more than I wanted anything, ever." His muscles were rigid under my grip, his body thrumming with tension.

We'd stopped dancing a while ago but I couldn't quite pinpoint the exact moment, it had just kinda happened.

"Maybe I'm scared of being with you. Maybe I'm scared of being _without_ you. But I want you, Beth. It's dangerous how much I want you." He frowned, his voice husky and rough. My heart felt like it was somersaulting in my chest.

"I shouldn't draw you in like this," he shook his head, "it's not fair to you. It was selfish of me to come tonight." His voice was a little cold now. "I can never justify myself to you. You've always been this perfect, innocent, beautiful person and I've always been the exact opposite. I am and forever will be a monster and for me to pretend that I'm not, just to reassure myself that it's okay to want you is just selfish of me." He exhaled, hard. "You can shove me away now, it's fine."

But it wasn't fine. Nothing about this was fine. I shivered in his arms.

"Rafael and Luke and the others are gone, Percy. They're gone for good. There is no way they can hurt me or anyone else again. I was there because he knew you cared for me and I know that, but it wasn't your fault." I took a breath, touching his hair lightly. "Choosing between getting hurt and knowing you or not getting hurt and not knowing you isn't a choice for me, Percy. I'd take a hundred knives just to be with you." I gazed into his eyes. "I stood in front of a gun, Percy, and I _would've_ taken that bullet for you. I protect you just like you protect me. Don't you see? We're safer when we're together."

I sighed, letting that sink in. "You cannot simply rest this whole thing on your shoulders based on blood relations. Some part of you is still that little boy whose judgement was twisted by bad people and manipulated into doing bad things but you're learning. You're learning every day. Yes, he'll always be your brother but you'll always be you, Percy. You'll always be the loyal, kind person everyone knows. You'll always be the person people want to turn to in a time of need and you'll always be good in my eyes." I smoothed my fingers through his hair again. "And you can tell yourself to stay away from me and I probably won't be able to stop you, though I'll try...I'll _really_ try but in the end...in the end I'll want you regardless because my sun rises and sets with you."

For a moment, he just looked at me in astonishment, his lips parted slightly. I felt my cheeks flush. And then he kissed me.

It became a hard, hot driving kiss. We were fixed together, skin and fabric, a heady mix of warmth from the fire and the heat of our lips.

I smoothed my hands up his neck and into his hair. I loved the way his hair felt between my fingers, the way it would tangle and wrap around them. He nipped at my lower lip slightly which made me run wild as I moaned softly against his mouth. I found myself pushing him back against the wall and pulling his jacket off.

His lips slanted against mine as he gripped my waist with a crushing force. That's how it felt though. It felt like we wanted each other so desperately, it was dangerous— _like w_ _e were born to either save or kill one another_.

I found myself ripping his clean white shirt open and I might've felt bad if I wasn't enjoying this so much. He didn't push me away though, he only pulled me in deeper. Deeper than I ever thought I could be.

As we kissed, I gripped his waist tightly and he wrapped his fingers into my hair, pulling and pushing at me hungrily. I pressed him harder into the wall as I slid my hands up over his bare chest and he groaned against my lips. It was the first time I'd felt his chest bare, really felt it, every hard muscle, curve and indent. He was glorious; his skin warm and soft as a feather but beneath it lay muscles as hard as concrete that made it blatantly obvious why he was so strong. I relished in the feeling of his abs and pectoral muscles beneath my fingers as I slid my fingers further and further up over his skin.

He gripped my waist again as I smoothed my hand over his shoulder and down its blade, pushing his shirt sleeve down a little and scratching at his skin. I smoothed my other hand up his neck and into his soft hair as our lips moved together.

Our hearts began to beat as one as we became one. I'd never craved something so much in my entire life.

"Whoa..." A voice came and I gasped leaping away. My eyes widened as I saw Piper standing in the doorway with a few empty bottles in her hands. Jason was standing behind her rubbing his neck nervously. I didn't blame him. I felt embarrassed too.

I touched my lips in shock before glancing at Percy for a moment. We were both panting a little and you could see his glorious chest and six pack from where I'd ripped his shirt open. His tie was loosened and slanting at an odd angle and his hair looked a little wild from where I'd twisted my fingers into it. Wild, but totally sexy.

He blinked a few times, eyes wide before he fixed his shirt and tie a little but his shirt was a lost cause. I'd broken all the buttons so he just pulled it around him as best he could. I bit my lip nervously, wanting to apologise for that. I don't know what came over me. But he didn't seem nervous. Actually, he seemed to find this all very amusing.

"Sorry...didn't mean to interrupt, we were just...leaving." Piper mumbled, unsure of whether to feel embarrassed or smug.

"No, it's fine." I replied a little breathlessly, picking up Percy's jacket and handing it to him. He took it and slung his arms through it casually.

We all stood there awkwardly for a few moments before I grabbed the champagne bottle from the mantelpiece and walked over to Piper. "Thanks." I smiled, taking the bottle from her and swiftly walking out of the room. I didn't really want to hang around after that.

I let out a huge breath and planted my back against the wall as I tried to get myself together. What had just happened? It was a relief to be out of there, away from the embarrassment.

"So...anyone need a ride home?" Percy's casual voice came. I laughed quietly. He was such an idiot.

"What, you're not staying the night?" Piper teased.

"Athena would have his head." Jason sniggered.

"She didn't the first time." Percy replied and I heard him smirk. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about the time I slept with him here with his arms wrapped around me.

"Whoa." Jason voice came and Percy began chuckling.

"Chill man, it wasn't like that." Percy's voice came again and then I decided to go and put the bottles in the recycling bin instead of listening in on their conversation.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Song Tribute: [** **Future Looks Good** **–** **One Republic** **]**

"Sorry about that..." I murmured, pointing to Percy's ripped shirt as we walked down the front steps outside my house. Piper, Grover and Jason were sitting in his car waiting for him. I waved to the others as they drove away to the gates.

Percy chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it."

"Guess I got a little carried away." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear nervously as we reached the bottom of the marble steps and began walking to the car.

Percy pulled me around to face him, taking both my forearms and slinging them over his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You can get carried away with me any time you like, Wise Girl." He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. "Gods, you're so beautiful."

I smiled up at him and then Grover started beeping the car horn and we both laughed a little but didn't move from each other's arms.

"I'm coming!" Percy yelled before turning to me with a grin.

"So I'll see you...on Monday?" I murmured, feeling the pain in my stomach from even thinking about being apart from him. It scared me how much I was attached to him but I loved it also, which was just confusing.

"Gods, do I really have to wait that long?" He sighed.

"It's just a day and a bit away, Seaweed Brain." I giggled but I was being a bit of a hypocrite.

"Oh, the horror." He joked, placing the back of his arm to his forehead dramatically. I giggled, pulling his arm away and pressing my lips to his cheek.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." I smiled, pushing him towards the car but he came right back and pulled me into him by the waist.

He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled against the kiss as I leaned away a bit. My back was bent, as he was leaning over me, so as to try and pull away but he refused to back down. And I wasn't exactly going to complain. I murmured against the kiss and managed to push him off me, though I didn't want to. It's just the others were probably getting annoyed now.

"Okay, now you seriously have to go. The others are glaring at us." I smiled.

"Good." Percy smirked, pecking my lips one last time before he spun around and jogged to his car. I smiled giddily, hugging my arms in the breeze as I watched him leap into the driver's seat. His ripped shirt flapped in the wind and I felt embarrassed that the others all knew I had done that.

"Bye, Annabeth." Piper smirked and I gave her a shy wave as Grover and Jason waved too with smiles on their faces. Percy turned the engine on and gave me a wink. I felt shivers all over me as my heart did a little dance and I smiled giddily, turning to walk back up the steps. I lifted my dress as I went so it wouldn't catch underneath my heels and it blew gently in the cool breeze.

I turned halfway up the steps to see them driving away. They all yelled bye, waving their hands as the distance between us increased gradually. I smiled wistfully, turning to walk the rest of the way to the door. I touched my lips happily, thinking of Percy the whole way.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! What did you think peeps?**

 **Please do let me know ;)**

 **Don't know if anyone's noticed yet but I am seriously enjoying writing about an adorable, lovesick Percy right now! He's such a little puppy, I just wanna cuddle him.**

 **We're seeing his cheeky side coming back. What are your thoughts? Too** **much? Too little? ;) I'm kinda loving it.**

 **Also, who else feels like that One Republic song just suits Percy so God damn well?!**

* * *

 **QueenOfWolves** \- Hey girl! I loved hearing your thoughts about the last chapter and I'm so glad you liked it. I KNOW! PERCABETH IS FINALLY SORTED! It has been one frickin' roller-coaster ride of arguments and separation and reunions. I think I'm gonna let them be happy for a while now just because they deserve it and AWG can only afford to be so evil, you know? ;) I like your idea about Annabeth's wound and I am considering it but a part of me would feel bad about making Annabeth go through that pain forever. I kinda want her to get to a stage where she's just happy. Oh and I KNOW, 700 REVIEWS! Like wow. Just wow. Lots of love ~ AWG

 **Penny** \- Thanks, lovey, glad you liked it! Yay, I'm so happy that you found comfort talking to your friend and that you're just generally feeling better! I'm feeling happier these days too... if you take away the exam stress. I listened to your song, love American Authors, and I really want to find a place for it. If I don't, I'm still keeping it in memory. Have a wonderful week! Weather's been all over the place, first it's boiling hot, now it's cold and rainy! ~ AWG xx

 **SurfinBird819** \- Aahh. Honest to God, your review just made me feel so happy. I'm glad by scene description was balanced and not overboard. I agree, drawing out the reunion made it feel more authentic and Im just so glad that happy Annabeth is back now. Aaw, "Percy brought back the playful Annabeth" the idea of that is just so cute. Don't worry, I don't think there will be any more sadness for a while. Nothing major anyway. Yay, you liked the song tributes! I didn't even realise how much my writing could help people on a personal level but I'm just glad it did for you! I hope I can keep your motivation up in college, I have so much respect for you right now for getting through it. Thank you so much, just for everything. Your girl ~ AWG

 **SelfiAddict** \- LOL. Sorry about the lack of kissing in the last chapter, hopefully, this one was enough to make up for it. I'm sorry, I missed out on your Bobbie and Matthew suggestion, maybe I'll save it for another time because you're right. Damn, that would be cute! Don't worry, pretty much from here onwards, everyone will start to feel more human and much happier. It's about time the solemn mood slipped away. Oh and please do shut up, you're contributions are NOT useless. OMG, when you offered to donate a free rib I honestly just lost it! Hahahha. LOVE YOU EVEN MORE! Toodles ;) ~ AWG xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

 **So what's coming up in 'Dreams'? :**

 **o Cute High school couple moments**

 **o Rachel scenes**

 **o Percy's confessions with Annabeth and some cute deep talks**

 **o An update on our beloved RAFAELLO!**

 **And more!**

* * *

 **Updates: I have early exams for 3 days next week and the week after I'm doing loads of last minute coursework stuff. Therefooorrre,** **the next update will probably be up much later. Sorry peeps! You're looking at 16th / 20th May.**

 **Exams are so close now, I honestly don't even know how to contemplate it! After this, I'm done with school...forever.**

 **See you all soon! The time will go quicker than you think!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **AWG xx**


	18. Author's Note

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Sorry, it's been a little while. Please don't get your hopes up because this is not a story chapter, just an update. And maybe a little _teaser_ at the end.**

 **I'm still doing exams and will be doing so over the next couple of weeks. I wanted to update you guys on the situation just so none of you think I'm critically ill or dead... ;) I assure you I am absolutely fine, other than the indescribable amount of stress and the fact I'm in dire need of a holiday right now.**

 **And to all you college kids, I know I'm whining about nothing and that I know absolutely nothing of the real world but give a girl a break, would you? I'm dying here! Literally. Lol.**

 **OH! And it's my BIRTHDAY next week! I've asked for a record player and some Vinyls. It's t** **he big 18! Now I can buy alcohol without slapping on a load of makeup and using that fake ID I bought. Jokes, I don't do that. I'd be too scared to use a fake ID. I have an exam the next day though which is literal hell but Ima just party after it's all over! :))**

 **Will try my very best to update before the end of June. I'm still kinda tweaking but I've put the first half of the next chapter at the bottom just so you guys have a little something to go on while you're waiting.**

 **...**

* * *

 **But oh my gosh, so much has happened since I spoke to you guys last!**

 **o** The **Royal Wedding**! I have never been so proud to be British in my life. Thoughts on Meghan's dress people? I liked it but I thought maybe it could have been fancier, her being a Duchess and all.

 **o** The **Met Gala**. How killer was Blake Lively?! 3

 **o** That effin' **Laurel vs Yanny** disagreement. I heard both but Laurel was louder.

 **o** The **Facebook** security scandal

 **o** **Riverdale** Season 2 ended and we know who the Black Hood is!

 **o** **BTS** brought out their new album which is KILLER! Fav song beside Fake Love...hhmmmm Magic Shop, Anpanman & SINGULARITY.

Oh, and they also won an award at the BBMAs for the SECOND year in a row! I'm honestly so proud of them ALL.

Their tickets are selling out in the London O2 in the blink of an eye... *sad face*

 **I'm sure some other shit happened too but I can't, for the life of me, remember :))**

* * *

 **Anyways, here's a little sneak peek at Chapter 18!**

 **By the way, no hate to Drake or Post Malone. Personally, I quite like them both. It was just for the benefit of the story.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Monday 2 nd May**

Red. Amber. Green light. Go.

"Will you two sit back and stop fighting! I can't concentrate on driving with you shouting at each other." I yelled at my brothers.

I was driving them to school today in the new car my mother bought. It was the exact same make as my old one; white Audi R8 convertible. A standard Toyota or Ford would have been perfectly fine but as always, she insisted.

It was nerve-racking at first; driving. Considering what happened last time that is. A chill had run up my spine the moment I laid my hands on the wheel but it was something I needed to get over. Something I needed to accept— that Luke was gone, Rafael was gone and Silena was too.

Wherever she is up there…she's okay. She's happy. And someday— _someday_ _I'll see her again._

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **[EDIT] - I'm just gonna edit this here and say you might as well go onto the next chapter as the full version in already on there ;)**_

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **See you all soon. I hope exams, tests and life is all going smoothly for you. Keep your heads up. Summer is almost here!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~ AWG xx**

 **P.s I will be replying to all your PMs as soon as I can! Love you all to the moon and back again.**


	19. First Day Feels

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Welcome back to Seaweed Brain Sunday.**

 **Long time no see. I could apologise but I've probably done that about 50 times now so I'll just say that I've missed you guys and that I'm happy to be back again.**

 **I've missed writing like crazy! I really have.**

 **A lot of you are mad at me and you expressed that very clearly in the review section which was disheartening but I guess I understand. It's not nice having to wait for things on ff because you never know what the author's doing or planning to do.**

* * *

 **Your girl's been super busy graduating from secondary school, going to prom, clubbing for the first time and thinking about what I'm gonna do with the rest of my life now that I am totally free!**

 **I was actually supposed to post on Wednesday 4th July but I couldn't get my editing done in time and I was off on a flight to Spain that day. So yeah, that put everything on hold for a while but I'm back now :)**

 **I wanted to say thank you to everyone for all the Birthday wishes! I had a really great day and opened some really lovely presents which included...wait for it...a record player! I'm so happy. '1975' vinyls here I come! Wooo!**

* * *

 **Now for review responses. My apologies, some of these are old because, as you know, I haven't been too good at responding to as many as I used to lately. There are loads more at the end btw. Sorry for the extra scrolling...**

 **dreamcatcher105** \- Aaaaw thank you! I can't believe my writing is 'eloquent', I'm beyond smiley right now. I really did try to create a raw sense of emotion in this story by drawing from my own emotions so thank you for noticing that. I definitely agree with you, my writing has improved massively since that train-wreck of a chapter 1. I can't believe you've read Memories and Dreams 3 times, I'm flattered! Oh and I'm really glad you like my music taste.

 **Prince Mal** \- I am not going to let your short but sweet review disappear amongst the crowd because it honestly put the biggest smile on my face. I love hearing about the emotions my readers go through when they read my story because I'm always wondering. I'm glad it made you sad and angry at times, and laugh at others. So thank you!

 **BookFanFiction** \- Hey girl! If you've been MIA then I've been non-existant! Haha. Thank you so so much lovey, I do my best do Uncle Rick proud lol. I know, it's been tough and I hate hate making you guys wait for updates but we're in the summer holidays now so I'll probably be bringing back weekly updates ;) I hope you're finals went okay or that they're going okay or that they will go okay. ~ Love, AWG

 **Lily L. Lovegood** \- Love yooouu! Lucky gal, living in Spain. Wish I could join you and your effortlessly glowing, tanned people. I must have missed the mean comment but thanks for trying to protect me from it. Mwah! P.S for some reason, ff doesn't like the arrangement of your username so I added an extra space.

 **Hermione Historia Chase** \- NOOOOOO! Don't die! I will cry. Hehe, story for almost killing you with my absence...I've been absent a lot lately. Oops. Sorry! But school is over and weekly updates might just be coming your way ;) Love you you gorgeous girly! xx

 **BethnPercy** \- Aaaahh, thank you so much! Of course I respond to readers, how could I not? You're all so lovely :) Hahaha yes, that teaser was pretty much 99% fluff, you deserved it! On your unrelated note, I totally agree; seeing a fangirl dying from percabeth on the new would be well funny. And don't worry, the big brother relationship (mainly with Jason and Annabeth) isn't going anywhere. Looool, you're funny, I'll try to make Percy struggle with it for you ;) Aaaaww you really make my day my lovely little reader.

 **Queen of Wolves** \- HEY GIRL! Aaaaww, thank you for getting your friend into Memories too, that means so much to me! :) The hospital scene was really fun to write. Hahaha, yes majorly late question but no worries at all. Annabeth suffered from repressed memories which is when people unconsciously block memories due to them being associated with a high level of stress or trauma, i.e losing her childhood love. So it was her technically all her doing but she didn't know she was doing it. Oh and my exams went okay, thanks for asking, I'm just glad they're all over now. ~ Love, AWG

 **abidoodle.e** \- YOOOUUUU! I love you. Hahaha, yeah the legal drinking age is one of the perks about living in the UK ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter teaser, I thought it was high time I gave you a happy, fluffy one to put a smile on your face. OMG, I love The 1975 and OneRepublic SO MUCH like *sigh*. I'm also really glad you like Annabeth's relationship with her brothers, I wanted to make it cute. Lol, I know, you gave me all those epic songs that would have fitted dark Percy so well and now he's gone away. But don't worry I am fitting in 'I'll Be Good' and possibly 'Haze' and 'Hell' somewhere. Thanks for the song suggestions, though I'm pretty sure I've already used 'Ocean Eyes' somewhere. LOVE YOU ~ AWG

 **PersonOfInterest** \- Oh My God. Hahaha, I hope you've been getting some more sleep lately! I apologise on behalf of Memories and Dreams for keeping you up but I'm glad you enjoyed them. Also, lol, sorry for cutting you off mid-chapter. Hehe. Another 1975/OneRepublic lover, all I can say is that you are a very VERY sensible child! Sorry for the infuriation this story as given you but thanks for all the lovely reviews and support, I can't thank you enough! Now get some sleep ;)

 **Penny** \- Thank you for always understanding my messy updating schedule and for supporting me. My birthday was lovely thank you and I hope this year is wonderful for you too! I do consider making Memories a book occasionally, I'd love to have it to hold in my hands but I'm scared...you know? ~ Love, AWG xx

 **sallybubbles** \- Aaw, thanks girly! Really? I wasn't expecting it to be Hal at all! And yes, Hiram can go die in a hole for all I care. God, he makes me wanna punch something like, urgh. He adds nothing but irritation to the Tv series like get rid of him already. Boring! I thought Archie getting arrested was so cliche like stawwp. Hahahahahha, that GCSE to A-Level switch reference could not be any more true! Because the jump is real. GCSE is a walk in the park compare to A Levels. Love you.

 **LittleMissReader** \- You're honestly so cute like, aah. *air hug* You can keep the book recommendations coming, it's summer, I'm free from school and can finally start reading books I actually like! ~ Love, AWG

 **SelfieAddict** \- HAHAHAHA I honestly live for your ALL-IN-CAPS reviews, they make my day. I'm glad you're happy now and that I'm off the hook, lol, you deserved an all-fluff chappie! I'dd do my best to keep the writing up and to get updates to you much quicker now ~ AWG

 **wisegirl4kelphead** \- Aaaaww, thank you so much and welcome to the Memories family, I hope you're here to stay, we're all very welcoming and friendly here. Lol. I'm really glad you've like my stories so far ~ Love, AWG

 **Kitty** \- Hahaha, nope, definitely not frozen in a ditch somwhere. I'm all good! I know, Annabeth has changed DRAMATICALLY! It's so weird, even for me. But I can do so many more things with her character now which is nice. Aaaww you're so welcome girly!

 **Percabeth lover** \- Couldn't have said it better myself, girl. Aw, you're proud of me, that could actually make me cry. Thank you! Oh and I do love a protective Percy ;)

 **\- A (Guest)** \- Your review was so cute, honestly. Oh and yes, you're right, Connor does like Annabeth. Thank you so so much, I'm glad my story feel real. I won't die ~ AWG

* * *

 **ANYWAYS! The chapter! I made some edits so idk if you want to read it again from the beginning, your choice. Sorry if it's crappy, I had some pretty bad _writer's block_ with this one. **

**I was kinda stuck with the numbering of this chapter because it's technically chapter 18 but now it's chapter 19 on FF. So that's annoying but oh well. Enjoy the rest of chapter 18...now numbered chapter 19 ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **First Day Feels**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Monday 2 nd May**

Red. Amber. Greenlight. Go.

"Will you two sit back and stop fighting! I can't concentrate on driving with you shouting at each other." I yelled at my brothers.

I was driving them to school today in the new car my mother bought. It was the exact same make as my old one; white Audi R8 convertible. A standard Toyota or Ford would have been perfectly fine but as always, she insisted.

It was nerve-racking at first; driving. Considering what happened last time that is. A chill had run up my spine the moment I laid my hands on the wheel but it was something I needed to get over. Something I needed to accept— that Luke was gone, Rafael was gone and Silena was too.

Wherever she is up there…she's okay. She's happy. And someday— _someday_ _I'll see her again._

OneRepublic was playing on the radio as Bobbie and Matthew sat back laughing to themselves. I rolled my eyes, turning the radio up to their delight as they started jamming out. These days, I was trying to teach them about good music, not the trash you hear in the charts these days. If they were going to learn anything in their troublesome lives, it was going to be to choose OneRepublic over Drake and The 1975 over Post Malone.

A 45-minute drive from our home in Long Island and we were in Manhattan, pulling up outside the boy's school. I helped Bobbie put on his backpack and held his hand to the door with Matthew kicking a football up ahead. They were both five now and growing up way too fast. They wouldn't be in pre-K forever. Next, it's Kindergarten, then 1st grade, then Middle school and before I know it, they'll be in college!

"Alright, have you both got your lunches?" I asked, crouching in front of them as we stood in the classroom doorway.

My musky-pink suede skirt hugged my upper thighs. Tucked inside was a loosely fitted white top that stretched the full length of my arms before flowing outwards at the ends, peplum style. The two peplum layers had black curly lettuce edges that fell below my wrists in a delicate fashion.

They both nodded. "Amara made us chocolate chip cookies." Matthew grinned.

"Maybe you can give some to the other kids then."

"Okay." Bobbie smiled innocently.

"But I don't want to." Matthew sulked.

"Mattie, sharing with others is how you make friends."

"But why should I if they're mine?"

"It shows compassion if you're willing to give something of yours to someone else."

"Alright." He sighed.

"Good boy." I smiled, touching his cheek. "Now, both of you have a good day at school and try not to cause too much trouble."

"We don't cause trouble." Matthew grinned, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him into the classroom.

"Bye Annie!" Bobbie smiled, giving me a wave and I smiled, waving back to him.

 **Song Tribute: [** **Something I Need** **–** **OneRepublic** **] - (can't remember who requested this one, sorry)**

For a moment, I stayed put, watching them greeting their friends with full-blown grins on their faces. _Oh, to be young and free and innocent…_ Seems so long ago that that was me. I smiled at them, feeling my heart spread with warmth. I never knew I could love two people this much.

When the teacher called the class together, I stood up and walked down the corridor to the exit. The sun was burning hot today, gleaming against the shiny cars parked outside. A golden halo seemed to hover over everything, drowning the earth in brilliant sunlight. There's a bit of pathetic fallacy for you, Miss Dodds.

Pulling down my sunglasses, I climbed into the car and drove away. A blissful smile danced across my lips as I thought about what would be waiting for me at School.

About _who_ would be waiting for me.

It was busy when I pulled into Goode car park and spent a minute or two trying to find a space. I cut the engine, pulling out my keys and gently brushing a finger across the silver 'P' attached to it. The clasp of my necklace had broken over the weekend. It wasn't surprising really; I'd been wearing that thing every day since I was eight. I'd been upset about it for a while but eventually found a suitable solution by keeping it as a key-chain because I take my keys everywhere with me.

The car door opened with a satisfying thud and my white converses touched hot tarmac. It was a nice feeling; the sunlight touching the skin of my golden-tanned legs and settling in the light blonde curls of my hair. Summer _really_ could not have come any sooner.

People stared, they usually did now but my social anxiety was like a distant memory. Not that it didn't make me uncomfortable but it no longer made me want to curl up into a ball and die.

It was odd thinking I used to be like that; so scared of interaction that I emotionally cut myself off from the world. But everything's changed since then. I'm a completely different person.

Besides, being Percy Jackson's girlfriend isn't exactly keeping it low-key, is it?

The stares never went away these days and often turned into greetings. Waves of the hand, friendly smiles, even shouts of my name. A couple of months ago, my name was unknown to everyone in High School, now it was branded across the school magazine and echoing through the corridors.

I'd _never_ understand it.

But my life seemed to fascinate everyone. I had been this quiet nobody—a nerd with no friends and suddenly I was hanging around with the popular people and dropping out of school to go work at one of the most famous companies in New York City. Not to mention my mother is the semi-famous Athena. They all found it absolutely fascinating.

As I walked, holding a stylish black handbag down by my side, I could see the others halfway across the car park. All ten of them were gathered around a large circular table outside the front entrance, shielded by a dark blue parasol. Some of them sitting, some of them standing behind; arms looped around someone. Starbucks coffees and smoothies dotted the surface and an endless chorus of laughter and chatter filled the air.

It was the kind of laughter that made everyone want to join in and be part of the group.

My eyes scanned the table before settling on Percy. He was sitting in the centre, sipping from an iced coffee straw, his hair swept back like a surfer's, slightly shorter at the sides. How he managed to make it look like that without any product in it, I'd never know. There was a glint in his eyes and he was smiling softly at Piper. She was telling everyone something and he was looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world.

I loved how much he loved her. How much he loved all his friends.

Suddenly, he glanced up and saw me. A brilliant smile flashed across his cheeks, blinding me, as he instantly set his coffee down. I couldn't help but smile back as I jingled my keys down by my left side and held my bag at my right elbow.

It felt like all the heavens coming together, seeing him again.

He shot up, cupping his mouth to shout, "hey babaayy!"

The others almost jumped out of their skin, staring at him and then turning to look at me. He hardly seemed to care, leaping out from the circular bench and crossing the stretch of cream tiled patio.

He looked absolutely gorgeous. It was hard to believe that the girl he was calling to was me. He wore black jeans, a white T-shirt and an unbuttoned light grey shirt that perfectly offset his jet black hair. He'd rolled the sleeves to his elbows and looked effortlessly cool with those black high tops that were white at the bottom.

"Wooo!" He cried.

I felt embarrassed instantly but I couldn't help smiling as I lifted my sunglasses to the top of my head. The others were all grinning or laughing as he began to walk across the car park towards me with a smile that never left his face.

"Daaamn!" He cried as he looked me up and down, drawing attention from the whole parking lot.

"Percy stop!" I pleaded but I was smiling uncontrollably and blushing like the old Annabeth.

He met my eyes, placing a hand to his heart and jolting backwards as though he'd been shot. Then he sank to his knees dramatically.

"You're killing me, Chase!"

I rolled my eyes. "Gods, you are so—"

"Sexy?" He cut me off with a smirk. "Totally gorgeous? _Unbelievably_ attractive?"

"Annoying." I frowned as I finally reached him. "I was going for annoying."

"Annoyingly handsome?" He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, dropping my keys in my bag and bending down to smooth my fingers through his hair. I'd never get tired of doing that. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"That too." I whispered.

He grinned, getting to his feet to hold me closer. I felt his hands at my waist and then a shaky breath on my lips. He leaned down to kiss me deeply as he carefully brushed my hair behind my ear. His lips felt soft and warm. And when he broke and looked at me with those sea-green eyes, I felt myself blissfully melting away.

His eyes scanned my face, darting across my features quickly. I moved to look away nervously but he stopped me.

"Wait." He said, brushing his fingers over my ear and through my hair again. "I want to take this sight in. So I can picture your face when I'm not with you."

My lips parted into a bright smile. "Percy." I giggled.

"What?" He smiled cheekily. "Am I making your heart beat faster?"

I nodded, giggling again.

"Am I really?" He grinned, his voice going up a key.

"Yeah but I always feel like that when I'm around you." I told him easily.

He exhaled hard, covering his mouth for a second as he stepped back. "Oh, you're good." He eyed me, motioning that his own heart was beating faster now too.

I smiled proudly at him. "Just you wait. I'm going to make you suffer."

"Oh, you already do. I'm in pain constantly."

I laughed softly. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. You can't be late for class on your first day back." I smiled, grabbing his arm and moving to drag him to the entrance.

Immediately, he pulled away my grip from his bicep and repositioned it in his hand. For a moment, I looked down at our hands entwined together, wondering how they had come to wind up there and thinking about just how incredibly right it felt. Then I gazed up at him.

"Keep your hand right here, okay?" He said, holding up our hands. "And don't _ever_ do this with another guy."

I looked at him, feeling my heart swell like a balloon. A delicate smile lifted from the corners of my mouth and I nodded my head for him. It was a smile that expressed my wonderful, untouchable happiness right now. A smile that let him know that I would always hold this hand. And this hand only.

He smiled like he was satisfied with my answer. "Okay." He nodded once. "Let's go."

The other's were beginning to collect up their things for class and they walked over to happily greet me. It was the kind of greeting that told me everything was going to be okay now.

Maybe we were still hurting. And maybe we were still healing.

After all, we had gone through hell together. But it was times like these when there was nothing but smiles and laughs and light-hearted conversations that I realised, maybe everything could return back to normal. Maybe it wouldn't be the same but it would still be good.

And as long as I still had them and this hand to hold, I would be okay. I would never have to feel that kind of pain again.

I noticed Jason glancing at mine and Percy's hands closely entwined together, then he looked at me with those clear blue eyes and secretly gave me the warmest smile. My heart suddenly began to melt in my chest and it was in that moment that I realised just how much I adored him.

It's strange how things turned out the way they did. Before, I'd never suspect that losing Silena would bring me closer to everyone, especially the boys. Logically, it would have made me the closest to Piper or Beck or even Grover but it was Jason who had suddenly appeared from nowhere and cleared the clouds from my sky.

It was Jason who had protected me like I was his little sister. Jason who had half carried me to the nurse when my abdominal wound began to hurt in class. Jason who had driven me home when I was too weak to do it myself. And Jason who had held me tightly in his arms whenever the tears of missing Silena or Percy began to blur the corners of my eyes.

And I could never repay him for all things he's done for me. But I could start with smile.

The kind of smile that made his own one brighten until he looked away with something proud in his eyes.

The moment passed and we were swept up halfway into the group conversation; something about Leo's on-going grafting with Calypso and how much of an utter train-wreck it is watching him try to talk to her.

"I will have you know that I am cool as a cucumber whenever I talk to her." Leo motioned to sweeping his hair back. "You just gotta lay it on thick like whipped cream."

"What have you been reading lately?" Jason scoffed. "How to get a girl in 10 days?"

The others laughed.

"It's true! Girls like it when you lay it on thick."

"Leo, you don't know the first thing about girls." Piper rolled her eyes.

"True, but that's because you lot come from a different planet filled with like emotions and pink lip-gloss and fluffy stuff."

"You wanna say that one more time, repair boy?" Thalia squared him up in her head-to-toe black outfit with nothing fluffy about her at all.

"No." He squeaked, slowly sliding behind Jason.

"Don't act like you're not fascinated by the concept of lip gloss, Leo." Piper said.

"How do you even get it stay on? And how do you kiss someone with all that stickiness? It's beyond me." He said, genuinely astonished.

"Oh, don't start this again." Piper rolled her eyes.

 _Sometimes I really wonder what goes through that head of his._

"How did we even get onto this topic?" Beckendorf asked.

"Beats me." Percy shrugged. "What are we talking about?"

"Well, you would know if you learned to focus that ADHD brain of yours, Kelp Head." Thalia taunted at him, making a face.

"I know how to focus." He made a face back at her, then turned to look down at me with those glistening eyes. "I just choose what I focus on." He said simply but his tone was like melted chocolate and it was aimed entirely at me.

My face broke into a smile, "stooop iiit!" I whined, using my free hand to shove him away. The others all laughed and went "oooohhhhh", particularly Grover.

Percy grinned like a child, pulling me back over and hugging me tightly into his chest, refusing to let go. I sighed, rolling my eyes as my arms hung down by my sides.

"Now that's being cool as a cucumber." Grover smirked, ruffling Percy's hair.

"You're taking this boyfriend thing way too seriously." Jason stated.

"As seriously as you take your hair?" Percy teased.

Everyone cracked up at that because it was kind of true. Jason was the type of guy who would stop to check his hair in mirrors or in window reflections. He was like a walking Disney prince.

"Oh, you asked for it—" Jason lunged at him and they went chasing each other up the school steps like little boys. Percy, sniggering in front, was skipping two steps at a time with those long, athletic legs of his.

Piper and I rolled our eyes together, following behind them with the others close at our tail.

"Boys." She said.

"I think you mean children." I corrected her.

When we reached the top of the steps, the boys were having a moment. Percy's arms were wrapped around Jason's shoulders from behind and they were swaying happily together, waiting for us.

"The bromance is real." Piper scoffed.

"Sickeningly real." Thalia added. "Get a room."

"Just point us in the right direction." Percy grinned.

Jason sniggered, holding Percy's arms around him. Thalia motioned vomiting while the boys cracked up in the background. Piper rolled her eyes, marching over to tear the two lovers away from one another.

"You'll never keep us apart!" Jason cried dramatically as she dragged him through the double doors.

Percy snorted, tousling his hair and looking back at me. I smiled at him before moving to walk in together with the others.

 **Song Tribute: [** **The Fighter** **–** **Gym Class Heroes** **]** **\- (requested by** **Electric Raven** **)**

It was just another normal day. An _insanely_ normal day.

Oh, other than the fact that as I walked through the school corridor I had Percy frickin' Jackson's arm draped over my shoulders and Piper McLean walking beside me with Jason Grace's arm around her. Not to mention all the populars were walking behind us and people were staring and I mean _really_ staring.

Like some crazy slow-motion scene in a High School movie.

We separated for a moment to go to our lockers and I pulled out my sketchbook for triple art later. I had free period first so I'd probably go to the library or something, maybe talk to Miss Daniels because I hadn't in a while.

"Percy!" I heard someone squeal and turned to see Drew running down the corridor and leaping into his arms.

He staggered back and stood there uncomfortably as she buried her face into his neck. I guess I felt some sort of irritation in my chest but I trusted Percy and by his facial expression I could tell he wasn't enjoying this.

Rachel and Calypso were walking awkwardly, a few metres behind, trying to look anywhere but at Percy. I felt a little sorry for Rachel actually, other than Percy leaving her, she also had a best friend who couldn't stop running her hands all over him and that must be hard.

"Drew…" Percy said breathlessly, finding it hard to understand why this girl was on him right now. Grover and Jason sniggered beside him and he flashed them a vicious look that said 'shut up'.

She giggled sickeningly. "Where have you been all this time? I missed you." She said, stroking his shoulder and a burning feeling appeared in my chest.

Of course, I wasn't the type of girl to go over there and yell at her to get her hands off my man and even thinking about calling Percy my boyfriend freaked me out a little, even now. But I still felt something inside me, something that wanted her to turn around, walk away and never touch him again.

"Places." He shrugged. "Not that I'd tell you."

"Okay big boy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips and thrusting her chest out.

My stomach churned. It was like Chemistry all over again. The day I dropped the acid. That was a _long_ time ago. How could it be that long?

"But we should get together. How about tonight? Just you and me." She said, stepping closer and running her hands over his chest as she fiddled with his shirt.

"I think I'll pass." Percy said, pulling her hands off him and looking across the corridor at me. I felt a jet of warmth flow through me because I knew he was doing this for me. He was turning her down for me.

Drew followed his gaze and her eyes suddenly landed on me like hot, burning fire. She was furious.

Her head snapped back to Percy. "Well, maybe tomorrow?" She pressed, a little desperate and insistent now.

Percy sighed heavily and grabbed her hand. Then he started dragging her over to me and instead of feeling edgy, I felt nervous. She was smiling up at him before she turned to see me and frowned. Percy let go of her hand instantly to stand beside me and hold mine.

"Drew, let's just get this one thing straight," he said calmly, "because you don't seem to be grasping it very well. _T_ _his_ is my girlfriend." He waved my hand at her. " _This_ is the girl I want. So quit throwing yourself at me like it's gonna change anything—like anything could ever change the way I feel about her."

Then he turned to me and I looked up at him like he was a shining star that I'd managed to snag out of the sky one lucky day.

"I choose her." He murmured, looking deeply into my eyes and I smiled up at him.

Drew started laughing and I turned to her timidly. I didn't like the sound of her laugh it was edgy and intimidating. "You can't be serious?" She scoffed. "I don't believe you."

Percy sighed before smiling and turning back to me. He grabbed my face and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. My stomach flipped. It was a light kiss but a perfect kiss, one that told me and everyone around me that I was his and he was mine.

He pulled back and turned to Drew. "Believe me now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You scheming little bitch." She hissed at me, grabbing my wrist and digging her nails into my skin.

I whimpered from the pain, jerking my wrist away as Percy forcefully tore her grip from me. The movement caused angry red scratch-marks to form on the surface and I gasped from the shock of the situation.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Percy yelled, blocking her from me before turning to observe the scratch.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly, taking my wrist in both his hands. I nodded because it hardly hurt at all.

"You're seriously a proper psycho." He told her, letting go of my wrist. "Touch her again and I swear to God!"

"Percy, it's fine." I said, pulling him back gently. "She's just jealous. She's always been like that."

"Jealous?" She staggered backwards as if she couldn't believe what I'd just said. "Why would I be jealous of you?" She paused. "You're you."

 _That was the final straw._

The final moment where everything I'd been bottling up inside me came out like gushing water, bursting to be free.

"Yeah and you know what?" I cut her off, keeping my voice steady and calm. "I'm okay with that. So stop trying to belittle me just because you can't stand the idea that, for once, you can't have what you want."

That hit her. _Hard._ Nothing like this had ever happened before. I'd actually stood up to her and I could see it in her eyes; her mind trying to piece together answers to the situation. Her fake, untouchable exterior was slowly shattering to pieces and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Just because Percy didn't choose you, doesn't mean I stole him. For God's sake girl, get a grip. If you can't say something nice then just say it French."

My friends burst into applause, whistling and shouting out their approval. That didn't help with avoiding attention from the whole corridor. I gulped, feeling uncomfortable but Percy tightened his hand around mine and I felt stable with him.

He was looking at me slightly shocked but totally proud. "You're just full of surprises, Wise Girl."

I smiled up at him. Drew was staring at us like some distasteful nail polish colour. "You'll pay for this."

"You can't hurt me anymore, Drew. I've wasted enough of my life worrying about how to act around you and I'm done. I'm done being your plaything." I told her. "Be a woman for once in your life and stop acting like a girl having a temper-tantrum."

"H-how—"

"Ah ah ah—" Percy cut her off, holding up a hand. "Let it go, Drew, the conversations over now. Why don't you take a moment to put some bandages on all those wounds because Beth just totally roasted you?"

Her mouth clamped shut in astonishment and somehow, she appeared physically smaller to me. She'd always seemed so tall and intimidating before. Now nothing.

"Catch you _never_ _,_ Drama Queen." Percy jolted his chin up at her casually before pulling me down the corridor with him.

I heard the other populars mutter their comments at her before they joined us and then we walked through the crowd like we owned the place.

Percy lifted the back of my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'm proud of you." He whispered and I smiled up at him.

It was the first time I felt truly safe at this school, like nothing could harm me and I actually belonged here.

I really, _really_ belonged here.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

The hours of the day passed idly by like wind from a summer breeze. Each golden moment like a treasure worth locking away in a pretty memory box. If only I could hold onto these moments forever…

Light-hearted conversations with Miss Daniels in the library, while sipping from steaming hot cups of coffee, kept me calm and blissful in the early morning. During which, Percy was running around, breaking a sweat in basketball practice with the boys. Then after break, I sat in the art room alone, listening to music through my earphones and sketching. And it felt good.

It had taken me a while to get back into it but I was finally at a stage where I could pick up a pencil and draw without tears blurring my vision or the paper.

Perhaps it did remind me of a time where Silena would come and sit with me in class and watch me draw but in a way, it didn't make me sad, it just brought me closer to her.

Deep down, I would _always_ miss her, but I was willing to let her go. For everyone's sake.

Lunch was spent in the cafeteria, sat at one of the round tables with the others, calmly chatting to one another or laughing until we cried. Orange juice even came out of Leo's nose at one point. Percy would smile at me from across the table while we shared his mom's blue cookies and I'd kick his shin whenever he said something dumb or tried to tease me.

It was so nice to be carefree for once in my life. Utterly. Care. Free.

* * *

 ** _The Harvard - Yenching Library_**

 ** _140, 1.4 million volumes, and the most comprehensive collection for East Asian studies in the Western world_**

* * *

 _Sounds right up my street_ , I thought, scrolling through the Harvard website in the computer room. The space was mainly empty apart from the few faces I recognised because they were studious, introverted, honour students like me.

I'd already applied to University by now, or college as all my American friends say. My mother refuses to call it that. Harvard was where I wanted to go but I still had other offers from Yale, UCB, MIT and other places.

I gawked at their website, marvelling at the vast campus. I'd gone through this website a hundred times over when I was living back with Helen and this was the last dream I held onto. Now it just seemed that much more real.

I was just about to log off when my eye caught on something. It was a link to the Cambridge University website and before I knew it, I was clicking on it. I was just curious to see the University that both my parents had gone to when they were younger and I wasn't disappointed. The campus was amazing and I soon found myself comparing the courses between Cambridge and Harvard. The more I looked, the more intrigued I became and suddenly I found myself thinking about what it would be like to go there. _T_ _o go back home._

I gasped, exiting the page. I can't go to England. _What am I thinking?_ My life is here, my friends, my family, everything. I can't leave my mother, my brothers, Percy. I can't. Maybe Harvard is over 4 hours' drive away but Cambridge is like an 8-hour flight away.

 _Stupid._ Stupid idea.

I sat there a little confused for a moment before my chair was pulled back and I yelped in shock.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy murmured in my ear and I giggled turning to look up at him.

"Hey yourself." I smirked, mimicking Drew's flirtatious voice.

He flinched. "Urgh, don't do that."

I laughed. "What's up?" I asked, spinning my chair around.

He stopped my spinning, planting his hands at the top of the chair, either side of my shoulder and craned his neck to look at me. "Come with me?" He tilted his head adorably. "The others are outside and I was missing you."

"Well if you insist." I smiled up at him and he let me stand up.

I quickly logged off and happily followed him outside. As we walked in a comfortable silence, I thought about what it had been like in the early stages of our relationship and how different things were now.

 _I wonder if Percy's thinking the same thing_

White light came from the end of the corridor where the double door opened out onto the well-kept quad. As we pushed the doors opened we were drowned in golden sunlight that touched my skin like a warm hug.

The others were gathered in a circle on the quad listening to music through someone's phone. The sun was shining down on them as they sat in the grass, laughing and chatting like they'd never stopped. It was nice to see us all happy once more.

Jason was sat next to Leo who was showing him how he'd altered his calculator mechanically so that it would factorise numbers for him and Jason was frowning at him in disapproval. He'd never been one for breaking the rules, Jason.

Connor and Travis were comparing BB guns and threatening to shoot Thalia, well up until the point where she gave them the scariest death glare I'd ever seen and they literally ran for their lives.

Beck was sitting with Grover talking about 'college' I think and gap years while Reyna and Piper lay in the grass sunbathing in their shorts.

"Ay Perce, get over here!" Grover called and Percy looked at me.

I smiled, nodding my head and pushing him away. He grinned before jogging over to Grover and sliding down beside him. He was peeling off his grey button up shirt and stuffing it into his bag when I sat down beside Piper. I averted my eyes from the way he looked in that plain white T-shirt.

 **Song Tribute: [** **Sweet Disposition** **–** **SEAWAVES** **]** **\- (Not the original version)**

Piper and Reyna sat up to greet me and I smiled as they shifted into a little semi-circle with me. We all sat in a peaceful silence for a bit, looking up at the sunlight streaming through the trees around us. The breeze was making the leaves dance gently and it was strangely tranquillising to just watch them sway.

"Something's changed." Piper murmured, fiddling with the cap of her water bottle.

"I feel it too." I smiled and we shared a look.

"It's like we can all be ourselves again...even with Silena gone." She said softly.

"Well it's been a while and we've all had time to grieve and heal." Reyna started gently. "Plus, Percy's back and he's the glue holding us all together." She smiled and we all nodded in agreement.

Piper tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shared a look with Jason. They both smiled at each other. I smirked a little at that, remembering my phone conversation with her last night. Apparently, they'd both had sex for the first time with each other after the dance on Saturday and they both looked like they couldn't get enough of each other. She would often glance at him, blush and then look away shyly and it was just about the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"So..." I smirked. "Tell me more about your nightly festivities."

She nudged my arm and Reyna and I both laughed as Thalia came to sit with us.

"What we talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, you know..." Reyna shrugged. "Just Piper having sex with your brother."

Thalia gagged. "Excuse me while I go throw up." She said quickly getting to her feet and walking away. We all laughed and Reyna got up to join her.

"Did it hurt?" I asked quietly when they were gone and the guys were all lost in conversation.

Piper finished drinking from her water bottle to answer. "A little at first...but only for a few moments." She replied just as quietly.

I liked the new relationship Piper and I had. It was easy like I could tell her anything and everything.

"After that it was fine."

"Fine?" I raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"Okay, it was good." She grinned. "Like really _really_ good." I giggled at that. "He was just really gentle with me and respectful about everything. I know we're both still seventeen but it just felt right at the time, you know?"

"Of course." I reassured her. "You guys have been together since Junior year and you clearly love each other."

She nodded, pink slightly dusting her Cherokee-toned skin. It made her look even prettier.

"What about you?" She asked softly.

"What about me?" I asked a little confused, taking a sip of her water.

"When are you thinking about doing it with Percy?" She smirked and my heart literally stopped. I choked on the water even thinking about that and she laughed at me as I wiped away the dribble.

"Piper!" I cried. "I'm sixteen." I frowned at her, looking around to see that no one was looking. "I shouldn't even be a Senior!"

"I know, but you'll be seventeen next month." She shrugged and my eyes widened a little at that. I'd completely forgotten about my birthday.

"Forgot, didn't you?" She smiled and I nodded. "Well, maybe you can ask for a certain something on your birthday then." She nudged me with a smirk and I shoved her away.

"Shush!" I hissed at her and she just laughed even more. "I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet. I've…I've never done anything…you know." I sighed, tucking my hair behind my ear and shifting nervously. "I've never done anything like that with anyone."

"Annabeth, it's okay. You don't have to." She smiled gently, her tone supportive. "I know Percy will wait for you but he wants to."

"Wants to what?" I asked dumbly when I already knew the answer.

"To rip your clothes off and kiss you in places." She raised her eyebrows and a million butterflies fluttered around inside my stomach.

I gulped, trying to calm myself down. I mean, I was scared to do it but a part of me wondered how amazing it would be with him. He'd be good at it too. That made me even more breathless and shaken up.

"How can you tell?" I frowned.

"Can't you?" She asked as if it was obvious. "From the way he looks at you, plus you're one sexy piece of ass."

A nervous laugh sounded from my lips as I hid my face. _That wasn_ _'t true._

Hot and flustered couldn't even begin to describe me right now. I'd just never even thought about this before. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined doing it with Percy Jackson.

"Chill Annabeth, all that can wait till after High School. I promise. Don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to do. Percy would never make you...you know that, right?" She asked softly.

I nodded, glancing at Percy. He was laughing with the guys and oh how perfect he looked when he did. You could see small dimples and his teeth were gleaming like newly fallen snow. Our eyes met and he flashed me another perfect smile.

I blushed and he looked at me weirdly as if analysing me. I probably looked funny after my conversation with Piper and turned away shyly, hearing her giggling beside me.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" She asked, changing the topic for which I was grateful for.

"I haven't really thought about it." I shrugged.

"Well think about it." She smiled. "I'm getting your present next week."

"Oh, you don't have to, really—"

"I want to." She cut me off with a genuine smile and I smiled back at her happily. How I had ended up with a friend as great as Piper, I would never know.

"Okay, fine." I murmured before nudging her shoulder with mine. "Thanks." And then we both looked up at the sky for a few moments.

I smiled blissfully, closing my eyes as the cool breeze blew over the skin on my bare legs. Tiny strands of my hair blew across my face and I swept it all to my left shoulder, tucking it neatly behind my ear.

Midway through, I glanced up and caught Percy's eye.

He was looking at me, eyes curious. A hint of desire flickered across them like lights on a moving car window. But maybe I was mistaken. I smiled at him, surprised at my sudden urge to kiss him.

"I'll catch you later." I murmured to Piper, keeping my eyes on Percy and only Percy as I stood up and walked away. I turned back to smile at him one more time, using my eyes to tell him to come with me before I walked inside.

I'd only made it a few metres before he was opening the door behind me. "You gonna make me chase you all day, Wise Girl?"

"Until I get tired of making you lose, yeah." I grinned at him, walking backwards halfway down the empty corridor.

"Go on then, I'll give you a head start." He said, folding his arms and standing in front of the door.

"You're the one who needs a head start, Seaweed Brain." I smirked, giving him a tiny wink before I span around and skipped a few steps.

"Oh, you so asked for it." He scoffed breaking into a sprint and I shrieked, giggling as I ran away.

He chased me through the school, metres behind me. Neither of us having ever smiled this much before. It was blissful.

We burst into the library and disappeared into the shelves of books, laughing. We stopped directly opposite each other and I let out a shaky breath, resting my head on the bookcase behind me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, just like it had been the day we'd run from that police officer when Percy had set off all those car alarms in the city. I'd never forget what he said to me that day when I told him I could feel my heart beating in my chest:

 _'_ _T_ _hat is how you should feel your whole life'._

"Well that was fun." He grinned, both of us panting hard.

I smiled, clawing my hair back behind my shoulders and leaning against the bookcase, expectantly. He eyed me intently. "Your move Seaweed Brain." I murmured.

He smiled, slowly walking towards me and enclosing my waist in his arms. I looked into his eyes as he craned his neck to kiss me. It was a soft kiss this time and our lips moved together in the perfect rhythm as we turned our heads and wrapped each other together in our arms.

I heard a noise to my right and turned to see a teacher just making their way into the aisle. We both scooted around the corner, sniggering before he pressed me up against the edge of the bookcase and tried to kiss me again. I leaned back pressing my finger to my lips, shushing him frantically.

He grinned, leaning over and trying to pull my hand away as I leaned back even more. He eventually managed to do it and our lips met like they belonged together, like two magnets strongly drawn to each other.

I smiled against the kiss and we slowly broke apart. I looked up into his eyes and ran my fingers through his hair affectionately. He smiled blissfully, seemingly liking it when I did that.

"What's your middle name?" I asked softly, curious all of a sudden.

I'd never even thought about it but being his girlfriend I wanted to know him better. Every tiny detail.

He smiled softly, moving his arms back to hold my waist now. "I don't have one." He murmured. "You?"

"Emilia." I whispered.

"Emilia..." He smiled. "Pretty."

"You'd have thought we'd know that from when we were kids."

"Yeah but little kids don't think about things like that." He said.

"I suppose." I whispered. "I wanna show you something."

He gave me a curious look before I took his hand pulled him with me. We came to the spiral staircase which led to the secret room; the one that only me, Miss Daniel's and Piper knew about.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I smiled pulling him up with me.

"But there's nothing up here."

"There is if you know where to look." I murmured before we reached the top and I slid into the small gap, coming out the other side into the secret room. It was quiet and empty as usual and I made my way over to the window, looking over the football field.

"Ooohh, so this is where you come to spy on me during football practice." He smirked and I shoved him a little.

"Actually no, this is where I hook up with the rest of the football team when you're not looking." I raised an eyebrow, casually sitting in the large bean bag.

He scowled at me for that and I giggled, patting the seat beside me. He came to sit beside me and I draped my legs across his lap as he put his arm behind me and I rested the side of my head against it, facing him.

"Does no one know about this place?"

"Just me, Miss Daniel's and Piper." I shrugged.

"Piper knows..." He frowned. "How come she never told me?"

"Well I was the one who showed her this place and she kinda understood that this is where I come to be alone."

"So why'd you show me and her then?"

"Because I don't want to be alone anymore." I murmured softly, gazing up into his beautiful eyes. They were shining in the light of the window.

He smiled, stroking my cheek briefly with his fingers. "You've changed."

"Is it a good change?"

He nodded. "You seem more like _you_ now. Less scared of the world."

I smiled, looking at my lap. "It's all thanks to you, really."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You didn't specifically do anything," I said, "you were just you. Always making me smile, always making me laugh, making me feel like things could be different as long as I was with you."

He was looking at me so intently now as if every word I said was important to him.

"Somehow, you just pulled me out of my shell with your annoying charm."

He laughed softly, brushing a hand over my head.

"And I wanted to be strong for you." I breathed. It was difficult to say this but I wanted him to know. "I knew if I wanted to be around you that I had to stop being so shy all of the time. I had to forget about everyone else and just focus on what I wanted and all I wanted was you."

I looked up at him. His sea-green eyes were soft as if he was melting at my words. He smiled, a heavy breath escaping his lips, "you really did all that for me?"

"Yes." I whispered, nodding slightly. "I mean, besides you being seriously persistent all of the time."

He half laughed, turning away and covering his mouth for a moment. "I was pretty bad wasn't I?" He laughed again, turning back to me. "You never even knew how badly I was chasing you. It was infuriating."

I giggled. "I suppose looking back on it now it does seem pretty obvious but in the moment I was just oblivious. I think it was mostly the denial that stopped me from seeing it."

"Me too." He nodded, sweeping his hair back and resting his elbow on his bent knee.

We were silent for a while.

"Do you think you'll ever be shy again?" He asked suddenly,

"It's hard to say, I still don't consider myself as a confident person. Not like you." I sighed. "I only wish I could be like you."

"No you don't, I'm a tragic case, really. You're perfect."

I laughed at that, slapping his thigh and he grinned. "What I mean is that I'm a lot better than I used to be. I share a lot of my mother's qualities now—"

"Pfftt, yeah and it's frickin' scary." He cut me off.

"Percy!" I giggled, slapping him again.

"What? It is! It's like I'm dating a supermodel who just also happens to be royalty."

"Stop exaggerating, you're being silly." I smiled at him but he wasn't having it. "I've just been taught to dress nice and carry myself in a certain way, that's all. I'm still me. I still get nervous at times. I still get worried and anxious and scared. I'm not perfect in any way."

"Yeah but it's your imperfections that make you perfect to me." He said softly and that made me stop altogether—heart, soul and body. All at once.

 _He was the first._ The first person to ever accept me for who I am and to love everything about me. Even the bad things.

My eyes began to blur with tears.

"Beth?" He sat up, slightly confused, slightly worried.

I smiled, giggling before cupping his cheek and kissing him. He was still confused when I pulled away. "It's okay, it's nothing." I smiled even more. "Just that no one's ever said that to me before."

"Well, they should've." He said, smiling at my expression. "You're so cute."

Then he glanced at my wrist and frowned. The scratch marks were still there. With a sigh, he took it carefully in both of his hands, brushing a thumb across the red marks. They had died down a lot but were still faintly visible.

I bit my lip.

"I'm so sorry, Beth." He murmured and I was so utterly and completely shocked at his words that I didn't say anything at all.

"You went through so much every day at this school…I never even knew how bad it was." He gulped hard, not looking me in the eye, just at the scratch. "God, if I'd known…if only I'd known."

He let me go, wiping his forehead and sweeping his hand down to his mouth before resting his elbow on his knee again. He stared out the window to our left and didn't turn to me for a while.

"I'm so angry at myself." He whispered. " _So_ angry."

"Percy—" I started softly.

"I should have been there for you." He cut me off, throwing his hand out. "Why wasn't I there for you?" He covered his mouth again, frowning at the window.

"You didn't know." I told him. "It's not your fault. I purposefully didn't tell you." He turned back to me and was listening now. "There's only so much you can do for me, Percy. There comes a point where people have to fight their own battles."

He nodded understandingly. "You'd tell me if anything like that happened again though, wouldn't you?

"Of course." I nodded. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, Percy." I smiled. "I'm going to be okay. I'm going to look after myself and respect myself so that you don't spend your time stressing over whether or not I'm alright."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you, you've always been like that. It's what I love about you."

He smiled, taking my face and kissing my forehead before pressing it to his own. "I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." I whispered back.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

At the end of the day, Percy, Jason, Piper, Thalia and I were gathered by the lockers saying goodbye. The three of them tended to share lifts because they lived so close together and of course because Thalia and Jason were brother and sister.

"You know if he ever hurts you, I'll beat his ass," Thalia was saying to me.

We were leaning against two lockers together while the other three chatted behind me. I liked it when Thalia and I were together just talking. She wasn't much of a deep talker let alone an emotional person at all but whenever I was with her I always felt comfortable. Like she would never judge me. And I always saw through the cracks of that hard exterior.

Beyond all the black and the piercing blue eyes and the frightening toughness, she was a total teddy bear. One who actually secretly liked cuddles.

"I know you will." I laughed.

"No but honestly, when he's not being a total melt, he's a dick." She rolled her eyes. "So if he ever says or does something stupid, you tell me, alright?"

"Alright." I smiled at her. "It's nice to know you care."

"Well, I mean, I don't care that much." She muttered, shifting to press her back against the lockers and avert her eyes.

I couldn't help but grin, watching her act all tough. She looked back at me and cracked when she saw my smile. "Oh alright, maybe I do care." She huffed. "But only a little bit."

"Just a tiny bit." I teased, scrunching my face and motioning with my thumb and index finger.

She slapped me and we both laughed.

"What you girls laughing about?" Percy asked, joining us. Piper and Jason were busy kissing.

"None of your concern, Kelp Head."

"I really hate when you call me that." Percy scowled.

"I know," Thalia smirked, "that's why I do it."

He rolled his eyes, turning to me, "you ready to go? My Mom's getting impatient."

"Yeah." I said, holding my bag and slotting my iPhone inside.

"Sally's picking you up?" Thalia frowned. "How come?"

"Well, she wasn't exactly happy about my…disappearance." He scratched the bag of his head, pulling up his backpack.

"I mean, you were gone almost three weeks."

"Yes," Percy smiled falsely, "thanks for pointing that out, Thales."

My gut wrenched for a second, remembering how it felt when he left. Less than three weeks? _Surely it was longer than that._ It felt like a lifetime.

And for a moment, just a tiny one, I resented him again. Though it quickly went away.

"You're welcome." She shrugged casually and I had to hold back my laughter.

"She was pretty mad…actually she was really mad. But mostly upset I think." He sighed, his eyes softening as he nervously scuffed his feet. "It was the worst, I felt terrible."

I frowned sorrowfully. Percy cared about his mother more than anything and I knew he hated hurting her. But his disappearance did kill her. I'd know because I'd visited her numerous times back then.

"Anyway, she insisted on driving me to and from school on my first day back just to ensure I'd actually be present for class." He shrugged. "It was a small price to pay, to be honest."

"You adorable little momma's boy." Thalia mocked him.

"Bite me." He said, making her snort.

"You're grounded though, right?" She asked.

"Oh, for sure. My ass is grounded so hard, I might never see the outside world again. You're gonna have to start telling me all the latest trends and what's new in Starbucks."

Thalia and I both laughed at that.

"I can imagine how that went." I smiled.

"Something like, I have to ground you. I AM grounding you. You are grounded!" Percy mimicked her voice and it was the funniest thing. We all cracked up.

"Shall we go then?" I asked and he nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Thales." I smiled, touching her arm and she smiled back at me. It was a warm smile.

"Later Pine Cone Face." Percy saluted and she stuck her tongue out at him as we walked. "Too much PDA, guys, seriously." He called back at Piper and Jason who were still making out.

"Says you, lover boy!" Piper retorted and we all laughed.

"Bye Pips, bye Jason." I smiled at them both.

We said our goodbyes and left together.

"Just so you know," Percy started as we descended the front steps, "my Mom doesn't know we're dating."

"Oh we're dating now, are we?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." He nudged my shoulder and I smiled at him.

"We should probably tell her, right?"

He nodded. "She's gonna freak…in a good way."

"Oh God, I hope she doesn't make a scene."

"I wouldn't count on that." He said as we crossed the parking lot, seeing her leaning against her car, arms folded.

It was just a plain blue Ford, nothing new, nothing special. Percy had said his dad tried to buy her a fancy car but she refused. Sally was feisty like that; insistent on doing things her way or no way at all.

"Hey, Mom." He smiled as we came to stand in front of her.

She pushed her back off the car, unfolding her arms. She looked cool today in black dungarees, an old T-shirt and scruffy converse with sunglasses pushed to the top of her head. She could have passed as a sister to one of the students.

"Did you go to class?" She scowled.

"Yes." He sighed.

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't get into any trouble."

"No, I didn't. I was golden." He grinned. "You should have seen me."

She squinted at him suspiciously before giving me a look. I giggled, "it's true, Sally, he was on his best behaviour."

At that, she smiled. "Wonderful!"

Percy scoffed. "Honestly, why do you always believe Annabeth over me?"

"Duh, because Annabeth is Annabeth and you're you." She told him plain and simple.

He threw is arms up. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

She laughed, squeezing his hand before giving me a hug. We swayed for a moment, humming together before giggling and letting each other go. Percy rolled his eyes. We tended to gang up on him and he hated it. I loved it.

"Are you coming with us?" Sally asked.

"Oh no, I have my car today." I pointed.

"Actually, we wanted to tell you something, Mom." Percy started and I bit back a smile.

"What? Do I have cookie dough in my hair?" She blurted, touching her curly brown hair.

"No." He half laughed.

"What? Are you going somewhere? Because you know your ass is grounded and I swear if you even think about—"

"Mom!" Percy cut her off. "No one's going anywhere, okay. Chill."

"Oh…" She relaxed. "Okay then, what is it?"

Percy and I shared a look. A part of me was excited because I knew she would be beyond happy for us, it's Sally we're talking about, but a part of me was also a little nervous.

"Things is…Annabeth and I…well, we're…we're um…"

Sally's eyes widened, her mouth dropping to the floor. I'm pretty sure I saw the North star in her eyes, they were so bright.

"No." She covered her mouth, looking at me. I smiled uncontrollably, nodding gently. "No!" She looked at Percy who grinned. "No way!" She slapped his shoulder, _hard_.

"Ow!" He cried. "Mom!"

"No way, you're lying!" She slapped him again. "Don't you lie to me, young man."

"Mom, I'm not lying, we're together." He said taking my hand and holding me close. Then he looked in my eyes and said, "I love her."

I smiled up at him. I'd been smiling _way_ too much today. It was embarrassing.

Sally shrieked. Literally shrieked. Percy almost jumped out of his skin and I had to suppress my laughter.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Are you serious? Do you mean it? Are serious?" She clapped eagerly like a little girl. "Do you really _really_ mean it?"

"Yes Mom," Percy rolled his eyes, half laughing, "I mean it."

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" She jumped on him, bear hugging his neck and holding him tight.

He laughed, hugging her back. "Yep, definitely didn't make a scene." He smiled at me and I giggled.

When he dropped her to the floor again there were tears in her eyes.

"Jeez, Mom," Percy smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek, "calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" She slapped him again. "This is what moms get excited about."

Then she turned and squealed giving me a huge hug that melted me like butter. "Aw, honey, I'm so happy for you." She pulled away to cup my cheeks. "I'm just sorry this idiot took forever to ask you."

I giggled. "It's okay, Sally. I'll forgive him."

Percy threw his arms up and scoffed. "Every time." He muttered.

"I want to know everything." Sally started frantically. "How did it happen? When did you kiss? Who said I love you first? You're both being safe right?"

The floor was wiped out beneath my feet and I secretly choked.

"Jesus Christ, Mom!" Percy yelled, grabbing my wrist. "Annabeth's leaving now." He dragged me to the car as I giggled nervously.

"This isn't over, I want answers!" Sally called but we were already halfway towards my car due to Percy's speed walking and me having to half run to keep up with him.

When we got to the driver's door he turned to me, letting go of my wrist. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." I told him quietly but there was something nervous and innocently sweet between us now.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded slowly and he nodded too. We were silent for a moment.

"Text me when you get home?" He said suddenly and I nodded again. He did that smile he does when I'm being 'cute'.

"Will you pick me up in the morning?" I murmured, not sure why. My house was majorly out of his way, being on Long Island and everything, but a part of me couldn't bear to wait any longer to see him.

He smiled warmly, "if you want me to."

"Well, only if you want to."

 _Oh, Gods._ Look at us. This is Sally's fault for making it awkward.

"I know it's really out of your way, I just—"

"I'll pick you up at 8:00, princess." He said, tapping a finger beneath my chin.

A smile broke out from the corner of my mouth uncontrollably. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled, brushing both his hands through my hair and resting his elbows on my shoulders. "It's the least I can do."

My heart pinged. We both knew what he was referring to.

I pushed myself up to my tiptoes, wanting to kiss the tension away. He smiled gently, cupping my cheeks and leaning down to open his mouth and press his lips to mine. It was a soft, innocent kiss. Not entirely confident on his part because I could sense his guilt just from the touch of his skin. Percy wasn't the type of person to let go of guilt so easily and that's one of the reasons why our relationship had always been bumpy.

But I could never hold anything against him. Because I loved everything about him, including all his imperfections.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He murmured, glancing up at his mom.

"Okay." I whispered, nodding slightly but not really ready for that yet.

 _What is wrong with us?_

He let me go and we shifted passed each other between the cars. "Oh, wait." I said, reaching into my bag and pulling out something I'd been meaning to give him all day.

His silver tags dangled from my palm as I held them out to him. "I think you should take these back, Sil would want you to have them." I told him softly.

"Thanks." He smiled, taking them from me carefully and placing them around his neck. He frowned at them for a moment, holding them between his fingers.

"Will you be okay?" I asked softly and he managed a nod, turning to walk away. "Percy—" I called. "Don't let it get to you. Promise me."

"I'm not very good at promises, you and I both know that, Beth." He laughed wearily.

"Well try harder this time."

He cracked a smile, looking up from the floor to nod at me. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give him the tags back_ , I thought. His mood had shifted so quickly, I hardly knew how the conversation had gotten to this stage.

He was about to walk away again. "I love you." I murmured after him, clenching my keys in my hand tightly.

He glanced back with a small smile, pressing a hand to his heart and closing his eyes for a second before he really did turn away.

I watched him join Sally once again and together they got in the car and drove away.

Then, after a soft sigh, I got into my own car and drove away too but in the opposite direction.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNDDD FINI!**

 **That's a wrap, peeps. How was it? I'm not entirely sure.**

 **A lot of the time when I was writing this I was just like... _well this is a pile of crap_. But I hope you all thought it was okay. At least enough to keep you happy before the next chapter.**

 **Please do inform me of your thoughts and feelings on the Sally reaction scene ;) It was highly requested and it's only thanks to those requests that I wrote it in.**

 **Oh and by the way, yes, I did make up Annabeth's middle name. Hope that's okay. I just thought Annabeth Emilia Chase had a certain charm to it.**

 **[ _Edit:_ Percy not saying I love you back at the end doesn't mean anything. When people are in a relationship they don't always have to say I love you back because the other person already knows. Plus, I didn't want to overdo the 'I love yous' in this chapter. I thought it was kind of refreshing to have a different response.]**

* * *

 **Even more review responses lol. This is what happens when you're absent for over a month:**

 **bleubarry -** Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your review. Knowing that my story can move people emotionally, even to tears, is honestly the best feeling ever because it lets me know that my writing is working. And knowing that people out there truly believe this story good become a book and I could be a selling author is beyooond me but I'm so so grateful. Writing professionally could be a possibility for me, I'm not sure yet. Thank you for noticing the effort I put into this story, it means a lot, it really does. Oh and don't worry, the last book will be much much happier with much less conflict ;) As for my wild ideas, I honestly don't know where they come from. They just spring up out of nowhere when I get in the zone. And I do really like writing about all that scary night-time stuff with Percy and the somewhat beauty and finesse in his dark tendencies. As crazy as that sounds. It's kind of refreshing to switch between that and romantic fluff. Thanks for everything, you're an amazing person and your review made me smile so much! Oh and yes, it is a relief to be free of school, don't worry, if I can get through it, you definitely can!

 **ThankYouKanyeVeryCool** \- Hey, Classic Weirdo, long time no speak ;) No worries about the reviews, you do you, no pressure at all! Aaaaww, you can hug me, I don't mind, I'll send you an air hug too. *air hug* I'm glad you liked the Mr. Cuddles scene, I was laughing while I wrote it because I purposefully gave the bear a really unimaginative name. I agree that it's nice seeing the mean girls being not-so-mean. It's quite relaxing and de-stressing. Oh, exams did kill me but I've come back from the dead and am currently better than ever. Just soaking up the sun and the freedom now! I hope you're doing okay too. Thanks for the birthday gifts, I'm not allergic so send all the imaginative puppies you like, I'll keep them forever! ~ AWG

 **the-opposite-of-magic** \- Hi, thanks for your review, I'm glad you think my story's gripping. I'll do my best to keep beautiful chapters coming your way! As for your critical comments, I appreciate you making an effort to help improve my story. Advice is always welcome and I respect that you disagree with parts. As for Annabeth gaining popularity through Percy, I don't think that's true. Being around Percy got her noticed by people but she's popular because she's Annabeth...if that makes sense. She's pretty but she doesn't let materialistic things get to her head, she stays true to herself and is ALWAYS kind to everyone. And people respect that. I agree about the confidence thing, I'm already making her more confident but I don't want to take away her innocence. So I still want her to get nervous if someone compliments her. About the 'material descriptions', I get why you would take it that way but that's not what they are at all. I'm into clothes, I'm into pinning them on Pinterest so naturally, I use them in my stories. The descriptions are there to make it easier for readers to picture the characters. And given Annabeth's lifestyle with her mother, naturally, she would have nice clothes. That doesn't make her materialistic. I want her to be the type of girl that's stylish and sophisticated but modest and kind. I hope that makes sense and thanks again ~ Love, AWG

 **ThatPercabethGal** \- Hi Lilith, thanks for binge-reading my story in 3 days and for liking it too! Yay. Sorry that it's killing you though ;) Oh and thanks for the song suggestion, someone else suggested 'Riptide' too. I do love that song, it's very chill and I love his voice. I am struggling to find a place for it though, we'll see. ~ AWG

 **Kyrasaige16 -** Happy be-lated 18th girly, now we match! Don't worry I haven't got my licence yet either, I'm learner driving but exams took all the priority...yay. Ooo what kind of tattoo do you want? And I hope you get to see Paramore someday, I reckon they'll be good live. But oh my gosh, I hope you're doing much better now after the car accident, I've been in one before. Scary stuff. But I didn't need to go to hospital like you :( I'm just super glad that my mini chapter was able to lift your spirits. You mean so much to me to and don't you forget it ~ Love, AWG

 **Annabeth4Life** \- Hi Piper (cool name) thanks for the song suggestion. I quite like the guitar in it but I'm not sure how it would fit the story, hhhmmm. It's tough, everyone has a lot of different suggestions and they're all so varied. Oh my gosh, I can't believe my story gave you the courage to ask out the guy you like! Good for you and congrats! That is a very classy and sophisticated way to think, I like it! Someone who loves you should 100% love your flaws the most and if they don't then boi bye. Thank YOU for everything ~ Love, AWG

 **izsymidot** \- Okay, I'm going to handle this carefully. I respect you for your opinion and have no grudges towards you for having it and critical comments are always welcome because that's how you improve your writing, by learning from others. However, I gotta say, one thing you can't do is state your opinion like it's a fact. My opinion is my opinion and I go with my gut when I write so it is what it is. You're a boy so maybe you view things differently, that's totally fine, but I've been kissed on the neck before so please don't tell me what it should or shouldn't feel like because everyone experiences things differently. The neck is a very vulnerable part of the body so being kissed there can be very intimate, that's my opinion. I mean, lol, what do you even mean "it's not enough to make you feel good enough to moan"? How can you say that as if it applies to everyone in the world? Some people moan some people don't. Now _that_ is a fact. As for the Percy thing, I kinda half agree, half disagree, I did feel kinda weird making him react like that and I'm not particularly sure why I did, in fact, I really regret it but oh well. I think I read it in the Mortal Instruments series and Jace moaned so at the time I was like ooo maybe I'll do that. But irl I don't think kissing is enough to make a guy moan, so thanks for bringing my attention to that. I'll do better next time. Honestly, though I'm so confused as to why you think Percy wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of being kissed. Like whaaatt? He's a boy. You should know, lol. Please note that none of this was said in a nasty tone, it's all light-hearted and I really do appreciate you taking the time to try and help improve my story. I didn't see your review as hate at all. ~ Love, AWG

 **Kavita Ayaar** \- Oh, it's okay don't worry about at all! I understand how annoying it is having to wait for chapters so I'm never annoyed at people for telling me to hurry up, lol. Annabeth and Rachel becoming friends is a LONG way off but it is happening, I assure you ;)

 **Run. the. risk** \- Sorry, had to edit your username because ff kept deleting it for some reason. Ah, thank you! And thanks for the song suggestion, I agree with you, I liked the new version better. It does really suit the story. I'm not sure where I'll be able to find a place for it but it's on my phone and I'm listening to it so at least I have new music to treasure if that's the case :)

 **Booklover4lunachase** \- Thanks for liking my story, that means the world! And it's nice to see someone offering their opinion and a critical view in a polite, respectful way. I really appreciate that! You're right, Annabeth does come across as perfect in pretty much every single way. But I know her flaws and she's not all pretty face, golden hair and cheery. I'm slightly confused as to what you mean by her 'adjusting'. Do you mean to her new life with her real family and mother or to Silena's death or to her entirely different school life? I understand that from a real-life perspective it may seem like she's adjusted too easily but you can't really keep a character sad or grieving or shy forever. They're just obstacles to get over, otherwise, the story just gets boring. Nobody wants to read 5 chapters of Annabeth being miserable over Silena's death. But don't worry, you're review made perfect sense and thanks for sending it! It'll definitely help the development of this story. My day has been great thanks, I'm enjoying the sunny weather right now, what about you? Oh and my exams went okay thanks, all over now ~ Lots of love, AWG

* * *

 **This is how far I got, I realise a couple more came in at the end but if it's okay, I'll answer those in the next chapter, my lovelies.**

 **We're into summer now so updates will be WAY more frequent, I'm thinking about doing weekly updates again. The next few chapters are very unfinished, so I can't say for sure but I plan on posting next Sunday. Maybe even Wednesday, we'll see.**

 **I'm really quite excited for what's to come in the story. I still need to write some scenes which I CAN'T WAIT to do! And I hope you'll all like them as much as I like writing them.**

 **Adore you all! See you very soon!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **your girl,**

 **AWG xx**

* * *

 **P.S. I am** **MAJORLY sorry about not responding to PMs recently. I think I have over 20 to write back to. My inbox gets quite full so it's hard to keep on top of but I always reply eventually so don't you worry peeps! AWG's got you!**


	20. Secrets and Lies

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Sorry, this chapter took a little longer to write than I expected but it's finished now. I was struggling with a scene and only realised once I'd finished writing it that it just didn't fit.**

 **It didn't feel like my story so I deleted the whole thing. Major time-waster but 'Dreams' is all the better for it now :)**

 **I hope you've all had a wonderful week and I hope all of you out there, having a rough day, in need of a little downtime, can sit and enjoy reading this little chapter.**

 **I just wanted to quickly clear things up in terms of ages with the characters. It's based on what birthdays we know from the books (apart from the slight changes I made to Percy and Annabeth's birthdays just for storyline reasons) but also just for how old I wanted each character to be currently. **

**So here they are...as a recap:**

 **...**

 **Annabeth: 16 years old.**

 **The following are 17: Jason, Piper, Leo & Grover (they'll turn 18 over the summer)**

 **The following are 18: Percy, Thalia, Reyna, Beckendorf, Connor & Travis**

 **...**

* * *

 **Review Response** **...essays to the people who sent me essays :)**

 **HephaestusBuilds** \- You, sir, you are Gold! Oh my God, I just want to say hi and thank you ever so much for all the wonderful, _wonderful_ things you said about my story. I'm honestly overjoyed that my writing has given you some sense of inspiration to continue with your own writing. Judging from your review and the way you analyse things in depth, I can tell that you like writing so I sincerely hope you get back into it!

I feel truly honoured and blessed that you put so much time and thought into telling me your opinion on each character. It was so interesting to read about each one. I can't even tell you how smiley I got when I was reading your thoughts on Annabeth. Everything you said is EXACTLY what I wanted to come across from her and so many people misunderstand. They say her timidness is annoying - frustrating I get - but I wanted it to be cute and adorable which you got so thank you. And she _is_ charming and kind-hearted and urgh, your description makes me want to meet her in person too!

I LOVE your whole outlook on Percy. Reading your thoughts just made me love him even more as a character which I didn't think was humanly possible. I like what you said about him being "defined in how he is" that's really intriguing and something I completely agree with. Because he is a very in-depth character - someone with a lot of layers.

A little quick rundown of your questions. I want to include more Sally scenes because you guys like her so much so that is something I'm thinking about. The Zoe Nightshade story is something I've always just played out in my head, I've never written it down. Like I can picture the scene and what happened but I don't really intend to include it in this story, sorry about that. I suppose if I ever decide to write prequels, that could be an option though...

To be honest, there aren't anymore Poseidon scenes in the story. It kinda gets less focused on the parents as it goes through, except for maybe Athena. But I do edit as I go along so you never know, I might decide to include one. Drew is pretty much out of the story now and Rachel too. However, in the far future of the third book - story, (I never what to call it) there is a Rachel x Annabeth scene where I redeem her and she's happy and content with her life. Oh, and Reyna and Thalia are not a thing, although now that you mention it, I can understand why you thought that way. I often put the two of them together. I just feel like they share a lot of personality traits. But also their connection allows Annabeth and Piper to have a deeper connection which I like.

That wraps up my incredibly long review response. Thanks for everything! I'm so glad you found my story and that I found a really lovely reader.

All the best,

~ AWG

* * *

 **SurfinBird819** \- I honestly think I just live for reading your reviews. They ALWAYS make my day. And thank you for reassuring me that the last chapter wasn't terrible, I really needed that. What you said about Annabeth being there for Bobbie and Matthew in a way that no one was for her when she was growing up is honestly just the sweetest, truest thing! And by the way, I frickin' love Post Malone too and Drake has some major tunes! I listen to a lot of genres too, I go through phases.

I know how you feel, percabeth makes me want what they have all the time. I'm glad you like Jason x Annabeth, I love writing scenes about their friendship and I'm especially glad you liked the bromance. I live for it. I honestly find it so cute when guys don't care about that stuff so they'll just hug each other despite stereotypes.

So, my sneaky little writer-critic, you are the first...and only person to pick up on the Universities scene. (And yes, they are UNIVERSITIES!) Btw, was that a Sunny in Philadelphia reference? Nice! :D All I'm gonna say is you're along the right lines. But it's all under control, the ending will be happy. I promise.

Hahahah I feel old too now that I'm 18. I was definitely 15 or 16 when I started writing Memories. Now I'm older than my main character :'(

I'm so happy you liked the secret room scene, I wasn't too sure about it but your opinion is enough to reassure me on the matter. I completely agree, I felt as though they'd always had deep chats in the past but what they could say to each other was always restricted because they couldn't admit their feelings. So that room was a chance for them to have a release. Oh, and yeah, I think scenes is the right terminology ;)

Urgh, honestly just thank you for loving Thalia and Sally and momma's boy Percy! Of course, mums are there to make things awkward! Haha.

Aaaww, I just want to say thank you for all the support and reassurance you give me. I really appreciate you saying not to get disheartened by people pressing me to update. I just really appreciate _you_. Spain was lovely by the way, thanks for asking. I had a ball with my gal pals. Wow, you went to Amsterdam, I'm so jealous. How was it? Was it very party-ey? :))

Thank you for everything. I'll wait patiently until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east for your next review ;)

Your girl,

AWG

* * *

 **On to the story! This is chapter 20!**

 **Get ready for some warm and fuzzy feelings in your stomach ;)**

 **Oh and also, I'm gonna give some early praise to my Queen Athena for not only being a _badass_ _woman_ but a _badass mom_!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Secrets and Lies**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Tuesday 3** **rd** **May**

8 o'clock had already been and gone by the time I heard Blackjack roaring up the driveway.

 _Timing had never really been Percy's strong point._

I felt butterflies in my stomach, gulping down the rest of my coffee and setting the empty cup on the table. My mother, still reading the morning Newspaper, told me to have a good day and to work hard.

"When do I ever not work hard?" I smiled, pulling my small black bag over my shoulder. It had a long gold chain and lay flat on my upper thigh when I held it in place.

Its size would make it easier for me to sit on a motorbike, I figured, but the practicality stopped there.

 _Keep it a secret_ …but the bag itself was Chanel. It was a classy looking thing with a smooth black leather coating and a shiny gold clip. Not something I liked to go waving about because things like that brought up questions in High School. It wasn't as though I'd hand picked it or anything, or personally asked for something that screamed money, as tiny as it is.

My mother just simply never shopped in anything but high-end stores.

If anything, it was an _embarrassment_. A "silly mentality" my mother always told me to get over. But a part of me was always amused by the idea of someone like me fitting into a world like hers.

I got up from the breakfast table and kissed my mother lightly on the cheek. She smiled, peering up from her paper to look at me.

"Darling, one can always work hard but to make any sort of difference in this world, one has to work _harder_ than everyone else." She told me. "That's how I was chosen out of 300 other male-orientated candidates to work at the largest firm in the world."

My mother had told me about the long and gruelling process she'd undergone to work at Gensler Associates, specifically the New York branch, an architecture company with an annual income of $1.5 billion.

It was one of the many things that kept me forever inspired by her. And that was before she went on to build her own company and surpass Gensler, making Athena Associates the largest architecture firm on the globe.

One day, I'd have to go through that too. One day, I would no longer be a trainee with special benefits because of who my mother is. After University, I would have to do the same examination process as everyone else. The _same_ internship as everyone else. And there would be no room for bias.

If I failed, then I would fail.

 _But I wouldn't have it any other way._

"So the legend says." I swooned dramatically and my mother laughed in amusement. She had such a lovely laugh. Sweet and tuneful.

Then she carefully took my hand in hers, setting down her Newspaper and turning to me whole-heartedly.

"They'll tell you it's a man's world out there, my darling, but I can tell you it's a woman's world for any girl willing enough to take it."

Her words spoke to me in a way no other words ever had. They felt like words every young girl should hear in their lifetime.

My skin tingled with the sudden urge to prove everyone and everything wrong. Not only to make my mother proud but to make myself proud.

She smiled at my expression, reaching up to arrange my wavy blonde hair over my shoulders before gently tapping them. "Go get 'em."

The brightest smile beamed across my face. "I will." I told her, grabbing my phone and turning to leave.

"I love you, darling." She called after me.

"I love you more."

I heard her soft, charming laughter. "I love you most." She murmured but I heard her.

For just a second I looked back, it was only to smile at her one last time but when I turned, my smile dropped. I froze.

She'd set the newspaper on the table and I could see it now; the photo on the cover. The title read _'High School student faces 35 years in jail for suspected drug dealing'_.

It was Luke.

I felt a tug in my chest. I couldn't quite understand why but a part of me wondered how he was doing. How well he was coping with this new reality.

If only I could ask him why he did all the things he did and understand it all. Maybe I would feel sympathy towards the guy. Maybe I would get the answers I needed.

Already, a chill came over me as I stepped out the front door, slotting my phone and keys into my bag. The weather was supposed to get bad again this week and I wasn't at all surprised, it still being the beginning of May and all.

Even in my ice white fuzzy sweater, black pinstripe trousers and heeled, gold zip boots, I was still cold. A black leather belt was fitted tightly to my waist despite there being no trouser loops for it and it's golden buckle matched my bag.

I rushed to the edge of the terrace balcony that overlooked the huge front driveway and saw my Seaweed Brain waiting for me. The long set of marble steps between us meant I couldn't see him in detail, just his outline but I recognised his black hair, smoothed back by nothing other than his fingers, and of course the death machine he was leaning against.

Even from here, I could tell he was looking up at me.

A smile crept up at the corners of my cheeks and I swooned, dreamily gliding over to the staircase that rounded down below the balcony terrace and joined to the long, main one. Descending it quickly wasn't the easiest of things in these boots but I did my best so as not to keep him waiting too long.

Finally, I slowed when I came to the last few steps.

His smile was the first thing I noticed, it was a dark, mischievous smile. One that fit perfectly with that motorcycle and leather biker jacket. He'd never looked more 18 in his entire life.

It was spell-bounding.

 _Lord, why am I so attracted to his bad-boy side!?_

Something about him looked different today but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Perhaps yesterday had been such a massive turning point in our relationship that I just saw him differently now.

I'd always known that I loved him, pretty much right from the start, but now it felt like my emotions had undeniably surpassed being in love. Whatever comes afterwards. Whatever it is that makes me love him so much it hurts and yet stay because it's _this_ type of pain that I can live with.

Because I _more_ than love him.

He wore a light grey jumper, dark jeans rolled at the ankles and his classic Old Skool Vans. Casually but coolly, he leaned back against Blackjack, arms folded as he watched me come to a pause on the last step.

I smiled softly, unable and pretty much unwilling to hide just how relieved I was to see him.

Percy slowly straightened up, sweeping away a lock of hair that had escaped, and walked forward. My heeled boots and the step meant that we were pretty much the same height once he was standing in front of me.

My head actually swirled a little at the sight of him being so close.

His hands found my hips and I instantly felt warm again.

"Ready to go, princess?" He asked, his voice soft but low like a man's.

"Mmm." I smiled somnolently, reaching up to tuck that rebel strand of hair out of his eyes again. My finger-tips gentle and delicate as I did so.

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, my heartbeat slowing at the intimacy of the moment. It wasn't one of those small-talk things, he asked me in a way that showed he genuinely cared.

"Did you?"

"I sleep better these days because of you." He murmured with a smile that could melt the sun.

I beamed, pulling him closer as I smoothed my fingers through his hair and wrapped both arms around his neck. We were so close, I could feel his breath. It smelt sweet like coffee.

 **Song Tribute: [** **My Obsession** **–** **Pale Waves** **]**

His mouth searched for mine, his hands sliding up to my waist and I kissed him slowly. The softness of his lips made my body ache for him. I don't know what had made the moment so sweet and so tender but it was daintily blissful.

Our lips parted ever so gently but our eyes stayed closed as we held each other for a moment.

"We're going to be late." I whispered, still brushing my fingers through his hair. It felt so good, naturally soft and thick.

He pulled away slightly and I lazily opened my eyes to see him smile. "She thinks we're gonna be late." He turned to tell Blackjack.

I laughed at his silliness, secretly enjoying the few seconds I had to thoughtfully admire his face while he was turned.

"Well, we mustn't keep her royal highness waiting." He said looking at me with a playful glint in his eyes and suddenly he was picking me up in his arms.

I gasped, yelping slightly from the rapid motion as my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands felt strong under my thighs as he carried me to his bike, all the while smiling up at me.

He set me down on top of Blackjack before picking up his crash helmet and adjusting its size for me. I waited patiently.

"What about you? What happens if we crash?" I frowned.

"We won't crash." He said looking up at me before placing the shiny black helmet over my head. It was a snug fit which kept me warm but muffled a lot of what Percy was saying. "And if we do, then I'll die happy knowing you'll live."

I scowled at him, not liking that answer but he just grinned at my expression and began fastening the strap below my chin.

"There," he said, his fingers lingering on my skin as he met my eyes, "you're all good to go."

I smiled, standing up to test the balance. "It's heavy."

Percy let out a small laugh at my cuteness. "Figures." He said, reaching out to pull down the dark, tinted eye screen so that I was completely encased. The noise was loud in my ears and it shut with a hard click.

Then he lifted a leg over Blackjack and fired her up, she roared to life like a seven-headed hydra. I steadied myself with a hand on his shoulder and climbed on behind him. Even though I did feel completely comfortable with him a part of me still anticipated my heart to leap out of my chest.

Blackjack thrummed and rumbled beneath us like a volcano waiting to erupt but, surprisingly, I wasn't scared this time. Percy waited for me to wrap my arms around him and I felt him tense slightly once I'd slipped my fingers inside his leather jacket. Then he pulled away, slowly rounding the huge, monumental fountain so as not to leave tyre marks on my mother's lovely stone driveway.

Once we were through the enormous black iron gates, he revved the engine and we sped away like a bullet through the cold, crisp morning air. I hugged him tighter for warmth, feeling the breeze skating across the bare strip of skin that my loose sweater failed to cover at my waist.

We drove a few peaceful minutes with nothing but green plains and tall trees either side of us until eventually, we passed other estates. Each and every one of them glistening like gemstones in the sunlight with vibrant colours of flowers dusting their gateways. My mother's had to be the grandest in the area but this was one of the richest estate communities on Long Island so they all looked a million dollars. It was obvious that people who lived here came from money.

It wasn't a snobby environment though, it was more calming and picturesque; the kind of place you'd want your kids to grow up in.

I tightened my grip around Percy as he sped up and we zoomed down the road together. I'd missed this. The feeling of the wind on my skin. The feeling of his muscular abdomen under my finger-tips. The feeling of my heart dancing in my chest. The adrenaline rush, like nothing you'd ever felt before. Everything.

As we got into the city, I tilted my head back and watched the skyscrapers, rising infinitely into the clouds, passing by. It was as though I was flying and they were moving below me. Their shiny surfaces gleamed in the morning sunlight blindingly but it was beautiful.

I felt wild and free like never before and it was breathtaking seeing the world from this perspective. Everything just seemed a hundred times more fascinatingly beautiful. I smiled blissfully, breathing it all in and I don't think I'd ever wanted to breathe so much in my entire life.

I tried to take in every tree, every building, every person, every car, everything and remember it. I wanted to remember it all. I never wanted to forget this moment and for once I didn't worry about mine and Percy's relationship not lasting after High School because right now I did have him and he had me.

By the time we were bursting into the parking lot, I could already feel the stares on my back. Percy skidded us into a space and I gasped as we came to a sudden stop. He laughed because my grip on him was so tight at that moment for fear of falling off.

"Still alive, Wise Girl?"

I yanked up the eye-screen. "Unfortunately for you." I smiled, sliding off Blackjack and pulling off the helmet.

Percy pulled the keys, sending her to sleep, and climbed off.

Sensing my hair was a mess, I shook it and flattened the curly strands with my fingers before straightening up and holding the helmet against my hip. Percy was staring at me, a smile played across his lips.

"Well aren't you just something?" He let out a heavy breath, looking me up and down.

I laughed, flashing him a smile. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." I tilted my head to the front entrance behind me and began to walk away.

He ran to catch up, taking his crash helmet before evenly matching my pace. We'd reached the bottom of the steps when I looked up and saw that people were staring. And I mean _really_ staring. They weren't even bothering to be subtle about it anymore, they were full on gawking.

"Everyone's staring." I whispered, sucking in a breath.

"It's 'cause they know it means something when I take a girl on Blackjack." He smiled, reaching down for my hand. I smiled up at him before looking at the floor shyly.

I lifted my head as we walked through the corridor together, my boots clicking on the shiny stone as I went. They added at least another 4 inches to my height.

People greeted us warmly and girls giggled at Percy dreamily even with his hand in mine but I didn't blame them. I never blamed them really. When it came to Percy, you couldn't control yourself and I was living proof of that.

I suppose guys smiled at me too but I didn't think it was as full on as people with Percy. Piper and Silena had always said I was blind for not seeing how guys acted around me but as much as I tried to understand it, I just couldn't.

I couldn't believe that guys would ever think that way about me. I seriously still don't understand why Percy does.

When I moved across to go to my locker, he moved to his simultaneously, jolting me back because our hands were still entwined. I gasped a little from the sudden change in direction and he laughed as I nearly tripped over my own feet. I pulled my hand out of his and slapped his shoulder but that didn't stop him from laughing.

"I swear you get more annoying by the second." I scowled and he just pouted at me, doing a little kissy motion. I kicked the side of his thigh gently, shoving him towards his locker and he snickered as we separated.

I began pulling out my maths books while he slid off his leather jacket and left it in his locker with the crash helmet. The others were nowhere to be seen this morning, I guessed they were already in the form room making a racket.

Then I turned to see Rachel and Calypso passing by. Rachel looked stick thin today, I'd picked up on that yesterday but the skinny jeans and long sleeved blouse she wore really showed it now. She'd always been a skinny girl but she was thinner than me now. Her boobs were almost non-existent and I'd always remembered them as being big.

There was something about her face too—it looked sunken.

Calypso surprisingly gave me the brightest smile I'd ever seen. "Hey." She said and her voice was tuneful, I hadn't really heard it much before but it was nice.

"Hey." I smiled back at her.

"I love your outfit." She called back.

"Oh, thank you."

 _Well_ _,_ _I think I just made friends with Calypso Ogygia…_

Rachel neither smiled nor grimaced, her facial expression was neutral but there was a deep sadness in her eyes. I watched them skid painfully across Percy's back before moving to the floor where they remained.

She was upset and trying to hide it but I could tell. Even behind all those fancy designer clothes, I could see a girl wanting to cry.

Part of me knew it was because Percy had chosen me over her and maybe it was because of _that_ that she'd never truly like me. She'd never be able to forgive me completely and I didn't blame her really.

My sadness quickly went away once Percy and I were walking through the corridor together just the two of us. Our friends would be waiting for us in the form room but for now, we just enjoyed the sweetness of each other's company.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

They were all gathered around a few tables and chairs when we arrived. Connor and Travis were nowhere to be seen which probably meant they were skiving. Apart from them, and the incredible amount of noise they were making, the room was entirely empty.

"Good, you're both here!" Piper cried, grabbing both me and Percy and sitting us down on one of the tables. "I've got news."

Leo snorted. "Oh, I bet you do, Miss I'm no longer a—"

"If this is another one of your sex jokes about me and Jason, you can save it, Repair Boy." Piper glared daggers.

There was a chorus of muffled laughter between everyone. Leo didn't seem too happy about having one of his famous jokes cut off mid-sentence.

As normal as it is, I always felt a slight discomfort whenever somebody brought stuff like that up in a group situation. Only because it reminded me of the fact that I was the only person here who was still 16. The others were all 18 or soon to be.

"Anyway," Piper smiled. "My dad said his house in Colorado is free next weekend."

"No way!" Percy gaped, all excited, I wasn't too sure why yet.

"Yeah way!" She grinned at him, standing beside Jason who was perched on the edge of a chair. She had her fingers in his hair as she talked. "And you're all invited."

"Sick!" Both boys exclaimed, shooting up to grab hands and bro-hug.

Apart from them, everyone else was pretty calm about it. Thalia didn't seem all too happy about it in fact and Grover looked horrified.

"Is it like a holiday house?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah." Piper smiled at me as if for a moment she forgot that I was behind on all the traditional things they did together as a group. "It's a chalet in a really popular ski resort. He used to take me there every winter. We've all been together once or twice, except Reyna who I have yet to persuade."

She scowled at Reyna who just smiled and twirled her side braid before looking elsewhere.

"I'm not going, just putting it out there." Grover stated.

"Of course, we all know _you're_ not going." Piper rolled her eyes.

I frowned, glancing at Percy for an explanation. He smiled at me. "Grover doesn't do Winter weather. Not enough trees."

"Oooh, right. " I nodded. "Do you all know how to ski then?" I wondered aloud, crossing my dangling legs at the ankles.

Percy and Jason cracked up as if they knew something I didn't.

"Oh no." Piper laughed. "Most of us are pretty terrible at it, to be honest."

"That one time when Leo—" Percy started before losing it mid-sentence.

Jason nodded, closing his eyes and laughing in agony. "On the ski slope—" He wheezed.

Both of them started slapping the nearest table and jumping around as if the memory was the most hilarious thing.

"With the bike helmet—" Percy laughed even louder.

They were so far gone that it had become silent laughter with tears stinging the corners of their eyes.

"Shut up. I thought they were there for the skiers." Leo scowled, causing the boys to howl in pain and hold their stomachs, waving for him to stop.

"Yeah, it sure helped when you went straight into that tree." Jason sniggered.

"He wouldn't hit the slopes for a week. Oh, it was classic." Percy sighed.

"This is why I hate going there with these two." Thalia cut in. "They're so irritating, honestly."

"What because we can snowboard and you can't even make the kiddy slopes?" Jason snorted, making Percy crack up even more as he gave him a low five.

"I fell over _one_ time!" Thalia yelled, rising to her feet.

"Face planted more like." Percy muttered. _More convulsive laughter._

"Oh, you little b—"

"Okay! That's enough!" Piper declared. "Boys, quit acting like a bunch of boys."

They both bit back their sniggers and stood side by side, composing themselves.

Thalia slumped back into her chair with a huff. "I'm not going unless those two stay behind."

"Oh come on Thalia, it'll be fun." Piper pleaded. "They're only joking around, they don't mean to show off."

Reyna actually snorted making everyone glance at her. She pressed her lips together, covering her mouth and pretending that the buttons on her jacket needed fiddling with.

"Something you want to say Miss Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano?" Percy raised an eyebrow, putting on an accent.

She smiled amusedly at his perfect pronunciation. "Enjoy the cockiness now, Percy, I'll be skiing circles around you."

Everyone ooed.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"Can you even ski?" Leo cut in.

A smile played across her lips and she sat back, folding her arms. "You'll have to see, won't you?"

"Nah, she's playing, Perce." Jason said but Percy was eyeing her and they shared an amused look before the discussion was over.

"See Reyna's coming, Thales."

"I suppose if it's just one weekend…" Thalia muttered. "But I don't wanna have to sit through gross couple stuff, you lot are melts—"

"Awesome!" Piper clapped over her. "You'll come too guys, won't you?" She whirled around.

"I'm down." Jason grinned.

"I'm always down." Percy added.

"Leo?"

"Oh alright but only if I don't have to share a room with them two." He pointed at Percy and Jason.

"Yay!" Piper hugged him. "You can share a room with Beck, you'll come won't you?"

She turned to Beckendorf who'd been sitting quietly and patiently the whole time. He looked up at me, his brown eyes soft and warm.

"I'll go if Annabeth goes." He smiled.

I smiled back at him, my heart swelling.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up." Percy took a step with his hands up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I laughed. "I'll go if Beck goes."

"Excuse me!" Percy shrieked, his eyes widening at me. "What do you mean you'll go if Beck goes? What about me?"

"You're going anyway."

"Yeah but I'm supposed to matter more than him to you." His lower lip sank as he frowned in the cutest way.

"Percy." I giggled at his silliness.

"Annabeeeth!" He whined, stomping his foot, jumping up and down like an unhappy toddler.

"Whaaat?" I smiled up at him.

"They're not sharing a room together." He pointed a finger at Beck whilst looking at Piper. "Okay, he's going on a separate corridor, I mean it."

All the boys were laughing now, including Beck.

"Percy, stop." I stifled back my own laughter.

"Don't you give anyone any ideas." He frowned at me and then at my sweater where it was sliding off my left shoulder. He came over and pulled it upright again. "And quit looking like that!"

I smiled up at him. "Like what? I'm not doing anything."

"You're too pretty!" He complained. "Stop it!"

"Percy!" I shrieked, nudging his leg and looking at the floor shyly.

The others all laughed at the fact that I was blushing majorly now.

"You're wearing hoodies and sweats for the whole weekend." He told me.

 _I kinda liked him being overprotective like this. It was cute._

"I mean, it will be snowing, Percy." Piper cut in. "So it's not like she'll be in a bikini."

"That's too bad." Beckendorf teased and I glared at him hard.

Percy's mouth fell open. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Jason gripped his shoulders laughing. "He's messing with you, mate."

"You better watch yourself in gym." Percy scowled.

"Yeah, you try to keep up, bro." Beck smirked.

Annoyance crossed Percy's eyes and he took a forceful step forward only for Jason to swiftly pull him back. "Okay, pretty boy, that's enough."

"Aaw, let me at him." He whined like a baby and I knew none of this was serious. After all, Percy and Beck were best mates but it was funny to watch.

Beck smiled triumphantly, crossing his arms.

"Come sit here you big baby." I smiled, grabbing Percy's wrist and pulling him over to the desk.

I sat between his legs and pulled his arms around my waist. He was pretty happy about that so his mood shifted quicker than a light switch. He hugged my stomach tightly, pulling me into him and burying his face into my shoulder.

"Aaw, look the liddle puppy's happy." Leo commented.

"I'm the oldest person in this room, Leo, and I _will_ fight you." Percy retorted, cool as a cucumber.

"Well, I'm the youngest so both of you set a good example." I said and Piper smiled at me, flashing me a wink that told me I'd done a good job.

"My apologies m'lady." Leo bowed his head slightly and I rolled my eyes at him.

Percy smiled pressing a kiss to my temple. "Sorry."

I squeezed his thigh gently to let him know it was okay and smiled at the floor.

The others fell into a happy conversation as the form room began to fill up with students.

"You okay?" Percy whispered in my ear while the others were talking. I'd been quietly thinking for a while.

I smiled softly, turning to look into his eyes. "Mmm." I hummed.

"Can I have a kiss then?" His eyes glinted playfully.

I beamed, glancing to see that the others weren't looking, and then turned to peck him on the lips twice.

When I pulled away to look up at him, he was smiling brighter than ever.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

The sound of Jason beating Leo at pool was a sound I'd gotten pretty used to lately. It began with denial and then anger and then bitterness and finally acceptance.

"I let you win!" Leo cried.

"You say that every time." Jason grinned.

Thalia and I were sitting on the sofa together, watching it all go down with the TV as background noise. It was lunchtime which meant the common room was pretty packed with Seniors, gathered around tables drinking coffee, playing table tennis, chilling on bean bags and having a laugh.

The school had meant for this room to be a place for all Seniors to de-stress but it had become more of a cool people place to hang and muck about. You wouldn't find many introverts in here which is why this was the first time I'd been here.

I'd never even known how nice this place was. It had blue walls, pale wooden floorboards and bright windows. A large seating area around a huge plasma screen TV, 3 pool tables and 2 table tennis tables. Beanbags were set up snuggly in a far corner with a shelf full of books that no one read. A door leads off into the 'quiet room' which was carpeted and had loads of sofas and comfy chairs where people would go to just chat.

"Don't tell anyone I said this but I thrash him every time." Thalia smiled, resting her chin on her folded arms on the back of the sofa as we watched the boys decide who got a turn next.

"What, Jason?" I gasped. Jason was good as well.

She nodded. "That's why he likes playing Leo because he always wins. But ever since we were kids I'd beat him."

"How come nobody else knows? Everyone thinks he's great at it."

Thalia didn't answer for a moment and I watched her face soften as she looked at her brother. "I tease him about a lot of things and he loses a lot of battles with me…I suppose I just like to let him have this one."

I smiled at her warmly, admiring her older sister instincts. She looked away sheepishly when she saw my facial expression.

Although they were in the same school year, because of the huge gap between their birthdays, Thalia spent a lot of time being a year older than him. And I'd always heard that Jason was pretty timid as a kid.

That's why Thalia had always been the one to face the worst of her mother's wrath as a child. She did it all to protect Jason. Never let her mother hit him, only her.

"Don't worry I won't tell him." I whispered to her and she was grateful for that.

"I know he's grown up now and he can take care of himself but there are still times where I can't help but want to protect him, you know?"

I nodded. "You both went through a lot together when you were kids. It's natural to feel that way."

She smiled at me. "You've always been the one who understands me, Annabeth. I hope you know how grateful I am to you for that."

A warm feeling appeared in my chest and I reached out to touch her arm. "Any time."

 _"Authorities are busy questioning how these criminals were detained and who mysteriously aided these arrests."_

Thalia and I both glanced at the TV and I felt us both stiffen at the image on the screen. Mugshots of Octavia, Douglas and Maxwell, framed the News reporter who was describing the events of their suspicious arrests.

A witness appeared on screen, describing some kind of rooftop encounter they'd seen from their apartment.

 _"It was crazy man, he was like some kind of dark angel sent by God or the Devil, I'm not sure which."_

A part of me became transfixed by the screen because just like everyone else watching this in the city, I was curious too. Maybe I had my suspicions on who was behind it all but I wanted to know more.

After all, if my instincts were right, I was dating the mysterious figure they're all talking about. _I was in love with the dark angel._

And I wanted answers. Answers to the so many questions that had been swirling and swirling around my head ever since I heard about it. They'd been buried down deep inside me when Percy returned home because a part of me was too scared to ask him. Too scared to ruin what we had.

 _But I did wonder…_

I wondered what had happened during those weeks he'd disappeared without a trace. Whether he'd really put away his name for the time being, pulled on a black hood and stepped out into the night hell-bent on seeking revenge.

 _Was that really my Percy?_

Slowly, I turned my head to look at him. To look at his face and see if his eyes would give me some kind of answer.

He was playing pool, standing aside, holding the cue and watching Grover calculating his next move. His eyes scanned the table meticulously as if foreseeing where each ball was going to end up.

I'd seen Percy play pool before. It was a beautiful thing to watch. Jaw-dropping and mind-blowing at the same time.

He briefly glanced up and caught my eye. He frowned at my expression as if trying to understand what it meant but then his gaze floated upwards to the TV screen behind me.

I watched his face fall. His eyes sink. His breath overflow from his lips.

There was a slight panic about him now.

I don't know why I opened my mouth to say something but he was already handing his cue to Jason and walking out the door. He disappeared into the quiet room, leaving the others slightly bewildered.

Thalia and I shared a look that said one of us should go after him. We both knew exactly what was going through his mind right now because, out of all the others, we were the only two who had begun to consider that he really had done it.

All those things in the News.

"Talk to him." Thalia told me quietly. "He'll listen to you."

I nodded, slowly getting up and crossing the room to the doorway. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me gently.

He was standing in front of the long window that stretched the full length of the room. Other than a few students at the very far end, gathered around some sofa booths, we were the only ones in here.

It certainly was quiet in here and the window overlooked the quad with its lush green grass, large oak tree and water fountain, making it rather peaceful. I could see why this place was meant for relieving stress now.

Percy had his hands in his jean pockets with his head drooping. The soft fabric of his light grey jumper sat on his broad shoulders in a way that made me want to hug him so badly but a voice in my head told me not to.

The tension in the room was much more serious than something you can just simply hug away.

"Percy?" I murmured.

No answer.

"Percy…" I tried again, standing a few metres behind him now and edging a little closer. "I know about—" I paused. "What I mean to say is…did you—"

"Don't." His voice came, rough and somewhat drained. "Don't ask me, Annabeth. Just don't."

"Percy, I don't care." I sighed, moving to stand only just behind him, close enough to touch. "Whatever it is that you did, I don't care."

He said nothing.

"Please just talk to me. Nothing you can say would ever push me away."

He kept his back to me, taking a deep breath, and lifting his head. He looked so incredibly tall in comparison to me and I was wearing boots. It was frustrating. As though I could never be on his level—never fully understand him.

"Go back inside, Beth." He told me flatly.

"Percy, you can't keep doing this." I sighed. "You can't just keep things locked away forever and expect them to disappear."

"Some things are better left alone." He whispered and my heart sank.

"This is different—"

"How?" He whirled on me and I gulped in shock, my eyes widening. His face was dark—an expression I was all too familiar with.

"How is this different? You think you know what happened. You don't." He spat.

"Well…I'm trying to understand." I squeaked, shrinking in on myself.

 _Silence._

"Did you do it?" I finally whispered, my voice barely audible.

"No." He told me coldly.

Part of me didn't believe him. Part of me saw him as a liar intent on keeping his lie forever.

 _But what for? Was he trying to protect me or was he just hiding something from me?_

"For once, can't you just leave things unanswered? Please, I'm begging you." His eyes bore into mine. "It's better this way."

"But—"

He rolled his eyes which hurt. "I'm going back inside. You stay here for a bit."

I was shocked by his sudden authority. "Percy—"

He was already walking away and leaving me standing alone, on the brink of tears. I sank onto one of the sofas, burying my hands in my hair with a heavy sigh.

I hated this; arguing as a couple. It gave me a whole new sense of fear and paranoia that I would lose him.

But I couldn't help but want the answers he was refusing to give me. And if he wouldn't tell me…

 _maybe someone else would._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

Percy was playing pool again when I finally came back into the room, 10 minutes or so later. Jason looked mortified at the sight of himself losing to his best friend but everyone knew Percy was the champion at pool.

He wouldn't even look at me, pretending that we hadn't just fallen out over something really quite serious.

His denial made me angry. But my heart kept me weak.

I slumped onto the sofa next to Thalia, feeling quite defeated. She asked me what had happened but I just shook my head, not wanting to talk about it.

My eyes trailed over towards Percy again and I tried not to cry watching him grinning and laughing with the boys, acting as if nothing had happened.

 _How could he do that?_

 _Aren_ _'t people supposed to be honest with each other when they're in a relationship?_

I willed him to look at me but he didn't. Not once.

Eventually, I gave up and sank into the sofa, hiding my head from his view. If he wasn't going to meet my eyes then I didn't want him to see me at all.

A part of me hoped that he was looking at the sofa now and that with me out of sight, he could finally act guilty for how he'd handled things.

Thalia looked at me worriedly. "Just give it a couple days, Annabeth. Percy's always been a slow burner and he'll get mad at anyone who pushes him too soon."

I nodded. Even without telling her anything, Thalia knew Percy well enough to guess what had happened.

"He'll tell you when he's ready."

 _That_ I didn't believe. I didn't think he was ever going to tell me. He'd been pretty adamant about that in the quiet room.

Clearly, _I love you_ doesn't mean I'll always be honest with you.

For a while, I just sat curled up on the sofa, feeling sorry for myself and watching Thalia play with the zipper of her leather jacket. We'd both been sat in silence for a long time, listening to the sound of the red and yellow balls being knocked around the table as background noise.

And when, finally, the time came to pack up our stuff and leave, my self-pity had turned into something else entirely. For a feeling began to stir in my stomach. Something I realise, only now, had been with me all day. Slowly itching away at me ever since I stepped out the front door this morning.

I rose to my feet, pulling my bag over my shoulder and crossing the floor to where the pool table was. Percy was packing up the balls while the others filed out of the door.

"You coming, Perce?" Grover called back.

"Yeah, I'll catch you up." He waved him off and soon we were the only two left in the room. Something he hadn't realised until now.

I think it had taken that conversation with Percy for me to realise what I actually wanted.

It had been building and building inside me. Twisting and forming into the words I only now found the courage to say.

"Percy…" I started softly from across the table but keeping my posture high. "I'm going to see Luke."

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Oops, sorry, had to throw in that little curveball at the end ;)**

 **And it all started off so lovely... ah well.**

 **It's only natural for Annabeth to be curious and to want answers, not just from Percy but from Luke, for everything he did when they were supposed to be...well kind of (friends) I suppose. Don't really know what one should call them really. "Weird acquaintances"?**

 **I know a lot of you thought all of this drama sh*t was over but I kinda just wanted to give it some closure. I want Percy to open up to Annabeth and for them to get past it - tie up some loose ends - which you'll come to understand in the next few chapters - and only then can they kind of settle into their fun-loving, easy-going lives! :))**

 **So that's my plan anyway. What do you guys think?**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **metamorphoses15** \- Hehe, thank you. I know, Annabeth has grown so much. Tell me about it, Sally is my spirit animal. Love her to bits. I aspire to be like her! And yeah, I wanted Percy to have that cuteness about him bc of his love for his mom.

 **QueenOfWolves** \- AAAWW THANK YOU SM! I missed you too! ;) Hahahha, no not yet, Dreams is just over 500 pages long. Memories was 850 altogether though.

 **Mind and Sea** \- Oh my gosh, thank you, you're so sweet! Aaw, that's cute that you guys are friends, you both seem lovely. I've never had a friend to talk about ff with...mainly bc I don't tell my friends much about my writing. But it's nice that you two have each other.

 **Lilliana** \- Oh, I'm sorry girly. I suppose I don't usually respond to really short reviews bc there's not much I can say back to them. I do read them though and I'm so glad you like my story. Have a wonderful day Lilliana!

 **Booklover4lunachase** \- Aaaww you're honestly so cute. I was just about to turn off my latop but I saw your review and I had to reply. I'm really glad my explanation helped you to see things both ways. That means a lot. Lots of love ~ AWG

 **Cinder Luna** \- Aaaahh! Thank you, I'm happy to _be_ back. I'm glad you liked the Sally scene, I had a lot of fun writing it. My birthday was lovely, thanks for asking and yeah I got two vinyls I really wanted so that was amazing! Looking forward to you updating The Order, madame! Jokes, take all the time you need. Your incredibly supportive girl ~ AWG

 **WiseBrain101** \- Aaahhh, thank you so much! I'm honoured you made an account for me ;) Oooohh you know wisegirl4kelphead, aw I like her, she's really nice. Thanks for making my day by reviewing!

 **RTR** \- I'll refer to you as this from now on then ;) Oooohh were you the one who recommended that OneRepublic song? Love it! Glad you like the vibes so far. Thalia and Reyna aren't a thing but you're not the only who thought that, haha. They're just really close friends. I feel like they have similar personality traits in places. Ah, I'm really glad you like Athena, Jason and Annabeth's relationships, they're really fun to develop. I love having Jason has an overprotective brother-like figure in this story! Thanks again!

 **Kavita Ayyar** \- Hey, no problem at all! I always feel like readers deserve responses and I like talking to you guys. I'm glad you liked the Sally scene, I totally agree with you about the godly parent thing, she's gold! Paul isn't currently in this story but I might mention him in the next one so that Sally can end on a happy note.

 **Dicxon Phoon** \- Love your reviews. Thanks for always being so understanding about my absences, it really puts me at ease. Graduation was a ball, thanks! I'm glad you like the cuteness in the previous chappie. Have a lovely day!

 **Penny** \- Hi Penny! I'm good thanks, how are you? Aaww, thanks for the quotes, I'm sure they'll help encourage me somewhere along the line. I can't even tell you how much it means to me to have you push me towards my dreams. Have a wonderful week lovey xx

 **Nobody 1** \- And you are simply awesome! Thank you.

 **Kitty** \- Thanks girly, that means A LOT! I'm so happy you liked Thalia's scene in the previous chapter, I felt like she was missing from the story a bit so I wanted to build her relationship with Annabeth and her being protective seemed like a good way to go. Oh and sorry for taking forever to update ;)

 **Booklover** \- WHAAAT? MAJOR COINCIDENCE! HAHA! Glad I updated just in time then :) Omg GIRL, I should hope that by now you are dating this "super duper cute" guy even if you turned him down the first time. Young lady get yourself together, you are FABULOUS! Never tell yourself that guys deserve better than you. He asked you out for a reason, sweetie! You're a beautiful person inside and out and I can tell you that even as someone who doesn't know you personally. And besides, guys like a girl who can wear sweats, they look cute. I'm wearing them right now. Literally. I wish I could hug you or something. Being 12 is tough though, you're figuring a lot of stuff out at that stage. Just remember that more than anyone _you_ are your biggest critic. Whatever you dislike about yourself probably doesn't even cross other people's minds. What I'm saying is don't put yourself down. Appreciate yourself. If you like the guy, go out with him. If you think he won't like you, let him decide that for himself. If it turns out bad, then he's the one making the mistake, honey. Trust me.

Aaaww girly, I will _always_ reply. I'm so glad you feel like you can talk to me. Honestly, any time. And yeah...parents can be like that sometimes ;) I've noted your song and quote suggestion down btw. Love a bit of Swift and Beyonce.

 **Hermione Historia Chase** \- AAAAAAHHHHHH. MY GIRL! Lol, don't worry I scream too. Hahahahaha you make laugh, you! Aaw, I missed you too. I always miss you. I'm majorly happy that you liked the pink/blue ;) percabeth fluffy fluff! Next level does seem to be peeping out doesn't it...;) I totally agree that Annabeth is lucky to have Jason. I wish I had a reliable, protective guy friend like that too. Oh my gosh...stop, I'm actually crying at your words right now. Literally melting here. I love you. I love you for always being here to uplift me and for putting faith in my writing and for making me think that I actually have what it takes to be a writer. I will never _EVER_ forget you and what you've done for me. I hope I can keep you in my" warm cloud of words" a little while longer ;) Love you my favourite little reader of all time xoxoxo - P.S Hehe yeah clubbing is a blast! THANK YOU!

 **abidoodle.e** \- Well...being called a MOTHERFUCKING QUEEN has definitely made my MOTHERFUCKING DAY! Yoooouuu I LOVE YOU TOO! Glad chapter 29 made you smile, I hope I can always make you smile. I'm so glad you like the friendship scenes, I always wonder if people think they're just there to fill space but I agree that too many fics just focus on Percy and Annabeth. Aw, girl, no I get you. Honest, loyal friends like the ones I've tried to create in Memories are super hard to come by. I've had my fair share of struggles in the past but I'm very lucky today. Oh, and I love momma's boy too ;) and I'm really happy you said Sally is sometimes more childish than Percy bc I totally agree! Oh and yeah, no worries, I felt like everyone needed a little reminder. Have a wonderful summer too girly!

* * *

 **Thank you ALL for the most wonderfullest (that's not a word) reviews ever!**

 **And I hope you all have a lovely week. I was enjoying the sunny weather in the UK a couple days ago but it's been pretty rainy today :( Although I suppose it was quite a nice refreshing break from the baking heat. Literally baking. My English origins can't deal with this exotic heat. Lol**

 **Plus, it's raining and I'm about to go to bed and if you guys know anything about me, you know I LOVE falling asleep to the sound of the rain ;)**

 **...**

* * *

 **Just a quick rundown of what's to come in future chapters:**

 **o** Jail encounter with Luke x Annabeth

 **o** Percy opening up to Annabeth

 **o** Dark angel vibes...for the _very_ last time. I'm actually quite sad about this :(

 **o** The skiing holiday with a very fit snowboarding Percy ;) and perhaps a few cuddles in bed. Just cuddles tho! Don't get any ideas...

 **o** Just more cute percabeth stuff before GRADUATION

* * *

 **See you all soon. I'm currently writing the jail scene chapter from scratch so...same story as this chapter really. I can't promise when the next update will be but I'm aiming for Sunday!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **your girl,**

 **AWG xx**


	21. Time to Tell of Your Sins

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **It's Wise Girl Wednesday!**

 **I'm sorry I missed Sunday, I was still writing this chapter on Monday and Tuesday. Had a slight bit of writer's block in the last few scenes but I got there in the end.**

 **Only 3 days late though! I'm getting better ;)**

 **How have you been? I hope you've all been well!** **Stay happy and beautiful and don't forget to smile today!**

 **So. Let's begin this new chapter right where we left off. Oh and here's the Percy POV you guys have all been dying to read.**

 **Everybody, it's time to tell of your sins ;))**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Time to Tell of Your Sins**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy…I'm going to see Luke."

My stomach plummeted to the floor. I stopped what I was doing to stare at her, unable to move or come to terms with what had just come out of her mouth.

For a moment, my mind went completely blank.

I'd had a lot to say before but now I was lost for words. Not a single part of me could understand why she would even want to see that monster.

Maybe I was a little too harsh on her…or _a lot_ too harsh on her. She had every right to be mad at me, I'd been a jerk—apparently, it's what I do—but this was too far.

She wanted to see Luke? _Over my dead body!_

And after a good few seconds of absent-minded thinking, the only thing my stupid brain could come up with was a slightly bewildered:

"What?"

She sighed, her grey eyes drifting briefly across the pool table before they met mine. I suppose what was left of my stomach fell at that point too.

I hated that she looked so innocently beautiful right now.

"I've been thinking about it all day, really..." She started in that soft tone of hers. The one that always made me melt inside. "I just want to see him once."

Anger pelted its way through my veins. The kind of anger that had always got me into trouble. There were other emotions that followed—emotions I had yet to understand; confusion, jealousy, _fear_.

"You are _not_ seeing him." I commanded, surprised at the harshness in my own voice.

"It's not your decision to make, Percy." She replied evenly.

 _How can she stay so calm about this?_

"Annabeth, you're not going!"

"I have to know!" She cried. "I have to know why he did it. What made him turn so bad…"

It was infuriating—the way her innocence shielded her understanding of why anybody could be so cruel in this world. And it wasn't infuriating in the way that I hated that quality about her, it was one of the things I loved most about her, but it was infuriating in the way that it kept her vulnerable.

All I wanted to do was keep her safely inside my arms so that nobody could touch her.

"What is there to know?" I yelled, unable to control myself. "Why would you even want to talk him? He's a total psycho! Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten, Percy." She sighed.

"Then what is it?"

"You just don't understand…he wasn't always bad."

"Oh dear God, not this again." I stepped back, utterly speechless as I rubbed my forehead before aggressively smoothing my hair back. "I can't believe we're having this conversation again. Are we always going to be doing this? Arguing with each other over _Luke_ …of all people."

"No, of course not." She frowned desperately, stepping closer and pressing her hands to the table. "I know he's not right in the head. I know he has problems. I haven't forgotten anything. But just because I can't forget…doesn't mean I can't forgive."

When she finished explaining herself in that angelic, silvery tone that could calm storms ripping across mountains and tame seas that spit out cold fire, I just stared at her.

It was one of the things I would never understand about her; that forgiving nature. The inability to hate anyone. _Ever._

We were polar opposites in this situation so much so that it was almost laughable.

Realising that I was lost for words, yet again, she tried to reason with me. "Please don't worry, Percy, it's not a big deal. He'll be the other side of a glass wall anyway."

But this _was_ a big deal. There were things that even a glass wall couldn't protect her from. Things that I'd been trying so hard to shut out.

The list of things that he could say to her—that _Luke_ could say to her—were endless. Suddenly my heart skidded against my ribcage and I felt my own breath being knocked right out of me.

 _I had gone to see him._

All those things I said to him—all those malicious and vicious threats I voiced could end up finding their way right back to the one person I would never want to hear them.

God, I would carry the weight of the world to stop her from hearing them. To stop her from fully understanding what happened during those dark few weeks I was away.

And perhaps this wasn't just her way of showing forgiveness and moving on from the past, perhaps she thought Luke could tell her what I would always refuse to. He could tell her all my secrets. At least most of them.

 _It was a horrifying thought._

I'd gone through enough, what with all the current talk about me on the News, I didn't need this. Annabeth was supposed to be the _one_ person who would always be on my side.

 _So why did I suddenly feel like she wasn't?_

"You can't go." I shook my head repeatedly in denial, straightening up. "You just can't."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Seaweed Brain." She smiled delicately.

My heart softened and for a moment I didn't care about all my secrets. I didn't care about what her seeing Luke could do to me…only what it could do to _her_. What kind of mental trauma could he put her through, even with that glass wall in between them?

She was considering going to a high-security prison. Annabeth, of all people! She doesn't have the heart to withstand that.

And I would rather die than let her walk into a disgusting place like that filled with men who haven't had sex in years. I know what guys think when they look at her. It's not that hard to figure out. Annabeth had always been a head turner. But in a prison!? Jesus fucking Christ, their heads would spin.

"Annabeth…" I breathed, hearing the beat of my heart in my ears.

The bell went and she flinched adorably from the sudden noise, turning her head to the doorway.

"We should go to registration." She said, walking away now.

I skidded around the table, grasping her hand. She looked back at me with shocked eyes that shimmered in the sunlight from the window. I melted in her gaze.

"Please." I begged softly. "Please don't go. I don't want him to see you again. It terrifies me that you would even consider it."

"Percy—"

"You don't know what it's like, Annabeth. A prison is different from a police station. It's filled with murderers and rapists and people who have killed their own children." I gripped her upper arms firmly. "The thought of you in a place like that..."

I couldn't even finish that sentence.

"Percy, don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Really, I can take care of myself."

"No, you're not listening to me!" I gripped her harder.

"I am listening to you!" She yelled back.

Somehow, whenever Annabeth yelled it didn't sound harsh or mean, just incredibly cute. Whilst I knew I could be pretty scary whenever I yelled. Everyone says so.

"You're the one not listening to me. You've been unnecessarily cold and cruel to me ever since we left the quiet room." She spoke, her lips trembling slightly and her eyes blurring just a touch.

I dropped my hands slowly, hating the sight of her so upset but powerless towards knowing what to do about it.

"How are we ever going to work if you can't trust me, Percy? If you keep hiding things from me then our relationship can only be built on a lie. What does that say about us?" She asked breathlessly.

A lump formed in my throat. I'd never understood what kind of repercussions my actions would bring but I think I was slowly starting to see now.

It was her. I was hurting her.

"I want us to be able to do things together." _Me too!_ "For us to feel like we can tell each other anything." _I know._ "I'm not asking you to tell me _every_ single detail about what happened…" She looked up at me with soft, gentle eyes. "I just want you to be honest with me."

After that, I was able to soften my expression. The recklessness of my anger had always been something to hold me back from seeing two sides of an argument. It was one of the things I hated about myself especially when Annabeth was in the picture.

But now it had floated away.

"Beth, I—"

She was already walking away without another word. I hated to see her like this; without a smile. It broke my heart.

I exhaled shakily, stumbling back a little as I blinked in shock.

Then turned to forcefully push the last loose ball across the table. It bounced against the side before hurtling into the top left pocket. Then I just pressed my palms to the table, dropping my head so that my hair fell in my eyes, and tried to steady my breathing.

 _What a golden moment you've picked to fuck up today, Jackson! Really well done!_

And for once…my brain was actually right.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Wednesday 4th May**

I've already decided where I'm going before the text arrives:

 **I'm sorry. Please at least let me go with you.**

But it's too late for that now. I've already turned the car around and started driving in the opposite direction to Goode High School. I hadn't intended to visit Luke today, not when I stepped out the front door of my house this morning and not when I got into my car to drive away.

I'd spent a lot of time thinking about it last night; tossing and turning in my bed. Unable to sleep. It didn't help that Percy and I weren't speaking.

I'm not even sure _when_ I changed my mind. Somewhere between 1st and 35th street, I'd told myself it would be easier to do it now than to have another argument with Percy and do it later anyway.

He'd be waiting for me in school. Waiting by the lockers with the others. I wonder how long it will take for him to guess why I'm not there.

I hated sneaking around behind his back like this. I hadn't even told my mom and I tell her everything. The logical part of me knew I was being stupid and reckless and that it didn't suit me at all but I was already out of the city now and I couldn't bring myself to turn the car around and go back.

 _I'd just have to face him later._

As I'm driving, I see a couple of kids waiting at a bus stop. I slow my car down to 20 mph, not just because it's standard but because it's what I would want people to do if it was Bobbie and Matthew waiting at that bus stop. I pass them safely but I can't help glancing in my rear-view mirror to check they're alright.

One of them is pointing at my car in fascination and it occurs to me that my pretty white Audi might draw the same attention at the prison. What if one of the prisoners takes note of my registration and somehow tracks me down? A cold feeling crawls through my stomach.

Suddenly, there's a pitter-patter on my rooftop. It begins to rain.

I sighed, realising that my attire wasn't suited to the weather at all. The fabric of my red knitted sweater is thin and flimsy and I wasn't wearing a top underneath it. The only warmth comes from the black belt that keeps it tucked inside my black and white gingham skirt.

The rain gets heavier and heavier and suddenly it's pouring it down. My windscreen wipers are whirring away as fast as they can to prevent the sea of water from drenching my view of the long and empty road ahead.

I begin to realise that even without the rain, my attire is ridiculously unsuitable. I need to remember that I'm going to a prison where men have been deprived of physical relations for some time. Waltzing into a place like that dressed in a short skirt and heeled boots is just asking for trouble.

I curse myself for being so stupid but it's definitely too late to turn back now.

The road takes me miles out of the city and with Google Maps on my phone as the only directions, I feel somewhat lost and vulnerable under all this heavy downpour. I begin to wish that Percy had come with me after all.

Hours pass and I begin to question my decision once I find myself in the middle of nowhere. Luke had been transferred out of Manhattan Detention Complex after his trial to a high-security prison up north so whatever Percy had told me about that place…this place was going to be ten times worse.

I turn up the heating to chase away the cold chill running up my spine and tell myself to think of something positive. _There's an umbrella in the back that I can use. At least that's one thing I've done right today._

Still, I cannot chase away the uneasy feeling beginning to stir in my stomach. Perhaps I was wrong to consider this. Perhaps Percy was right. I shouldn't have come.

But now I'm here. My throat tightens. I feel claustrophobic already and I'm not even inside yet.

From what I can see through the rain, the place looks truly terrifying with high concrete walls topped with spiralling barbed wire.

Already, my heart is pounding in my ears. I'm almost completely deaf when I open my window to the guard at the security gates, asking for my name and purpose.

I'm directed to the visitor car park. It's completely empty.

When I pull into a space, I twist the key gently to turn off the engine but keep the electrics on. Then I just sit there for a long time, listening to the treacherous rain and the windscreen wipers as they move back and forth. Back and forth.

I glance at the mirror. A nervous me glances back. It reminds me of the girl I used to be. Yet my face somehow seems to bear much less similarity.

I reach into my bag to pull out my nude coloured lipstick. Even as my hands shake, I'm not sure why I'm applying it. I shouldn't have even put it on this morning but I suppose I'd been blissfully ignorant at that time.

Shoot. It slips through my fingers. I wipe the smudge from my leg.

There's no point in making myself stand out. But at the same time, I need strength. Self-belief.

As I shift to put the lipstick back in my bag, I get a waft of sweetness from my Chanel perfume. It suddenly strikes me that it might not be sensible to smell nice in a place containing sex-deprived criminals. But the action had been automatic this morning. It's what I do every morning. Too late now.

The rain slowly begins to calm down and I tell myself that this is the point where I need to get out of the car. But I can't help but cling to the warm, heated seats and the hot breeze blowing from the vents a little while longer. They're all that's familiar to me in this horribly unpredictable place.

I take a deep breath and reach into the back where the black umbrella is sitting on the floor. For a moment, I wonder if I might be needing this to ward off any unwanted attention in the prison but then I tell myself I'm being ridiculous.

I realise I'm wasting time. School would have started at least 2 hours ago and Percy's probably caught on by now. I don't even want to picture his face when he realises I'm gone. He'll be mad, to say the least. I almost feel sorry for the others for having to withstand him for me.

Another deep breath and I'm opening the door. My suede boots touch wet tarmac as my umbrella goes up to shield me from what's left of the downpour.

I leave my phone in the car so I miss Percy's call…

The building looks, even more, terrifying up close but I bite down my fear and walk swiftly to the entrance. I follow the _Reception_ sign. There's a man at the desk. Black uniform, like the one at the barrier.

He looks at me with suspicious eyes as I hand him my ID and explain the reason for my visit. I'm clutching my umbrella to stop my hands from trembling but the shakes are spreading throughout my body now and I'm not sure if it's the cold or the fear.

He takes my drivers licence and doesn't look pleased. "You're 16?"

I feel a sense of panic combined with relief. Maybe they'll tell me to go home.

Instead, he just nods somewhat displeased as if he's irritated by the fact someone so young would visit a place like this.

Momentarily, I glance out a window. It's covered with iron bars but I can still see out. There's a line of men queuing for something and I realise the rain has stopped. One of them glances up and winks at me.

I quickly look away, ignoring the prickle of skin on my arms and neck.

"This is an open prison so you be careful. We still get trouble here from time to time. Most of these men have been behind bars for years. Now they're allowed more freedom, some of them go a bit wild."

I smile as though I appreciate his concern but on the inside, I feel myself begin to panic. Before I can turn and run out the door, I'm being lead into a small room by another man who searches me with a metal detector.

"Arms out." He tells me forcefully and I do as he says.

I'm told to leave my umbrella, driver's licence and car keys in a locker before following him up a small flight of stares.

We pass a man dressed in head to toe orange and I feel myself mentally shriek as I stumble to keep up with the guard. The inmate grins, giving me a once up and down and I feel my skin begin to crawl with my back to him.

How anyone could hold a job in an open prison like this is beyond me.

We come to a door that says _Visitor Room_ and I gulp down my nerves as I follow him inside. The room isn't big but it isn't small. The walls are grey like the floor and as expected there's a large glass window that stretches across the room to separate the two sides.

"You wait here. He'll be out in a minute." The guard tells me.

I nod and suddenly I'm alone. For a while, I can't even bring myself to sit so I gently pace instead. The wait feels long enough to second guess my decision again but not long enough to turn and leave before I hear the buzzing of a door.

My heart skips a beat.

I turn just in time to see him enter the room; his hands are cuffed and the bright orange of his suit looks striking against his sandy blond hair. The guard closes the door behind him and suddenly we're alone.

He looks up at me, his eyes trailing over my figure, before meeting my own. Somehow they look familiar and yet completely stranger-like.

For a moment, we're both frozen. Then with a slight smile, he moves to take a chair in the middle and waits for me.

I take a lot longer to sit down than him. I'm still in shock from seeing him in person again. My heart is pounding faster than I thought possible and there's a heavy weight in my stomach that I can't seem to shake.

Slowly, I straighten out my skirt and move to carefully take the seat in front of him. He immediately picks up the phone and I do the same but much more cautiously.

I wait for him to speak first because I'm still lost for words.

"Hello, Annabeth." He spoke softly, giving me a smile that I assumed was to relax me. It didn't.

I gulped. "Hello, Luke…"

"It's been a while."

"It has." I murmured, nodding gently.

We were silent for a while and I saw him fidgeting nervously. _Why was he nervous?_ Surely that was my job.

"I'm surprised you're here, how are you doing?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm fine." I replied, not elaborating on the matter.

"And Percy?" He raised an eyebrow. "You two must be happy together now, right?"

I swallowed down my nerves, getting the impression that he hoped we weren't. "I didn't come here to talk about Percy."

"Oh, but you did." He smiled knowingly. "Didn't you?"

I didn't answer, clutching my skirt tightly as I bit my lip hard.

He took that as a yes and nodded approvingly. "Wow, isn't it nice to have all the power for a change?" He smiled, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. "I can say whatever I want."

There was a slightly crazed look in his eyes. I recognised that look but there was something ever so slightly different. I wondered if it was the prison. Him being here…it must have changed him in a way. Perhaps people really do go crazy inside these walls.

"If you lie to me, I'll know."

"Oh, I would never lie to you, Grey Eyes." He swore and I believed him. "Who knows? Maybe I'll change your entire perspective on him."

"Enough Luke, I didn't come here to play your games." I said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He didn't look sorry. "No games."

He looked at me patiently, waiting for me to ask him a question. So I took a breath and I did.

"You were with Max and Doug at the Manhattan Detention Complex, weren't you? That's where they were sent after their arrests. You must have spoken to them before you moved here?"

"Of course." He nodded with a smile as if he knew exactly where I was going but delighted in making me work for it. "We spoke many times."

"Then you know…" I sat up just a little more. "You know what happened to them. And Octavia? Did they tell you anything about Octavia?"

"Why don't you just cut to the chase, Chase, and ask me what you _really_ want to know." He eyed me, holding me in his gaze.

 _Silence._ I felt a shiver run through my body. I'd come all this way to ask but now suddenly when I had the opportunity to…I hesitated. _Why?_

Perhaps I didn't want to know. Perhaps it was because I'd actually known the answer all along.

"Did he do it?" I whispered. "Was it Percy?"

Luke slowly leaned forward and I felt myself shrinking back into the chair. "And finally the secret's out." He whispered back with a dark smirk.

I let out a shaky breath, nodding as if I'd expected as much. To be honest, I was surprised at how little it swayed me. I suppose it was because I really _didn't_ care. What Percy did or didn't do. None of this mattered to me.

Because nothing could ever make me love him any less.

"Your boy's been tracking Rafael's men down like rats for the past few weeks. Told me himself when he paid me a lovely visit." He gave me a fake smile. "He got hired as a hitman by some guy who clearly wanted the business to go bankrupt."

"Who?"

"That I don't know." He shrugged, looking me dead in the eyes. "But I wouldn't look into it. Some things aren't worth messing with, Annabeth." There was something frightening about his tone. "Percy's got himself involved with some truly dark people, this time. It's best not to meddle with things you don't understand."

My heart shrivelled in my chest and my eyes fluttered as I looked at my lap, trying to come to terms with those words. _Would Percy ever be free of that world?_

He smiled at my expression. "I wish you'd been there on that rooftop…watching him holding the gun to Octavia. There's been a lot of talk going around about your so-called _dark angel_."

I flinched.

"I heard some guy on the News thought he'd been sent by the Devil himself." His tone was innocent but I could see right through his mind games.

"Or God." I corrected him. To which he just smirked even more.

"That's one twisted God."

"Percy didn't do anything wrong." I frowned, suddenly feeling extremely defensive. "That monster deserved his fate more than anyone. And if I had been on that rooftop, I would still feel the same way."

"You really do love him don't you?" He exhaled long and hard and I was taken aback.

For a while, he just looked at me; observing the details of my face. I bit my lip.

"How is it that you can love his kind of monster and not mine?"

My eyes softened and I gave him a sympathetic look for the first time. "Percy may do monstrous things…but he's not a monster."

"Am I not the same?" He asked, his voice slightly weak.

"I don't know _what_ you are anymore, Luke." I murmured. "I wish I did. I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did but neither of us can change the past."

He nodded and there was a long silence.

"Why did you do it, Luke?" I whispered.

"Why?" He laughed cynically. "Why does anyone do anything? We're all capable of being monsters one way or another if there's enough motivation involved."

I realised I was never going to get the answer I wanted with him. He was too damaged to know why he did it himself.

"Was it worth then?" I asked. "Was it _really_ worth it?"

He leaned forward. "I'd do it all over again if I could."

I flinched, looking away.

"You just don't understand." He added. "I did it all for you and I know you can't see that now but you will. One day you'll understand everything. And when that day comes…I'll be waiting for you."

I sighed. "I think you'll be waiting for a very long time."

"Not as long as you think."

I paused, looking at him long and hard and I couldn't help but feel my heart sink. "What did the world do to you, Luke?" I whispered.

He sat back, slightly shocked by my words.

"You used to be kind—normal. A boy in High School and now you're just a lost soul who can't see the world for what it is anymore." My eyebrows furrowed sorrowfully. "And I pity you for all the pain you've suffered only to have to suffer more in here."

"I'm not suffering." He grit his teeth.

"Oh, but you are." I told him. "I think your anger and this obsession you have over me is just your way of hiding it from yourself."

"I'm not hiding anything from myself."

"You think you can make amends for what you did to your mother and Thalia by loving me as hard as you possibly can in the hopes that you'll get things right this time. And yet, you can't see that in process…you've driven yourself mad."

He just stared at me. Utterly astonished. Terrified.

"That's not true." He shook his head in furious denial.

"It is…you just don't want it to be."

For a moment, he tried to take that in. His breathing was heavy—shaken. Then he looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Is it really so wrong to love you?"

"What you feel for me isn't love, Luke."

"Oh, as oppose to what Percy feels for you which it most definitely love." He snarled, implying that it wasn't.

I collected myself together, calming the beats of my heart through breathing gently and spoke as calmly as I could manage. "Don't let you last words to me come from jealousy and anger."

His eyes widened. "You're not coming back?"

"No..." I murmured. Somehow I felt sorry for him. "I'm not coming back."

Anger and panic flashed across his eyes. "But he doesn't love you, Annabeth!" He cried.

"Enough. Please!" I begged.

"He doesn't love you!"

"He does, Luke!" I shouted and he stopped altogether. "He does." I murmured. "And I love him. And when I'm with him…I'm happy."

After that, Luke couldn't speak another word. I watched the world burning to ashes in his broken eyes.

"I didn't come here to choose you. I just came to talk and to say that I forgive you because I do." I told him earnestly. "I forgive you, Luke…for everything. And I wish you luck—"

"Luck." He scoffed. "I don't need luck.

"Everyone needs a little luck from time to time."

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time to go. And Luke knew it.

"Annabeth, wait, I'm sorry—"

"This is goodbye."

"No wait—"

"I hope you'll be happy."

"Anna—"

"Goodbye, Luke." I whispered.

The loudness of his voice was cut off by my hanging up and suddenly I couldn't hear him at all. I stood up, watching the guard coming in to drag his screaming, writhing body away. It was a horrifying sight.

My heart sank in my stomach but I wanted to leave now. I'd been here long enough.

And so with a heavy sigh, I turned and walked out the door.

As the guard escorted me back to the front desk, I thought long and hard about our conversation.

Regardless of how much trouble I've probably caused, I know it was worth it. I needed to see him. To meet the eyes of the boy who put me through hell. I needed this closure.

Only in facing up to your demons can you truly move on with your life.

Perhaps it was sad seeing him like that and perhaps I'd hoped we would have left on better terms but I understood why it had to be this way. The world wouldn't grant me any different.

After retrieving my stuff from the locker and signing out, I was allowed to leave. I could see through the barred windows that the sky was still grey but I wouldn't need my umbrella.

It was a relief pushing my way through the doors and into the open air. A weight lifted off my shoulders and I shivered in the cold, turning to walk away.

He was there waiting for me. His back leaning against my car, one hand in the pocket of a long army green jacket that almost reached his knees, the other dangling at his side. Black T-shirt and black jeans underneath with white converses that complimented his hair.

He didn't look happy. His facial expression didn't change, he just looked at me with those deep ocean eyes that let me know just how betrayed he felt right now.

It was wrong to try and seek Percy's secrets through his enemy, I know that, but I hadn't come to soak up all the tiny little details. I hadn't come to pry into his past. I just simply wanted to know if my instincts were right. That was all.

My lips parted slightly as I slowed my walking and trailed my eyes across the floor guiltily. I stopped halfway to carefully look up at him.

He glanced away instantly, pushing himself off the car in annoyance and walking towards me. Without a word or a glance, he took the keys from my hand, pressing the unlock button and opening the passenger door.

He stood there holding it for me and giving me a look that said, _just get in the car_. I saw his jaw clench and his shoulders drop heavily from a sigh. He looked so disappointed in me, it was horrible.

I bit my lip nervously, keeping my eyes down as I moved towards the car. His head dropped as I slowly climbed inside. He shut the door behind me. I watched him walk around the front of the car then climb into the driver's seat and quickly pull his seatbelt on.

We drove away in silence.

 **Song Tribute: [** **For What It** **'s Worth** **– K** **ygo** **]**

The prison walls shrink in the rearview mirror, disappearing amongst a cloud of dust. Never to be seen again.

I flinched at the speed Percy was driving because it showed how angry he was but I kept my lips sewn shut.

It was awful. I felt myself shrinking further and further into my seat as the minutes passed by and still, neither of us spoke. He couldn't even look at me. His eyes heavily focused on the long road ahead, his hands gripping the wheel tightly.

There were many times I wanted to open my mouth and say something to break the tension but then I'd change my mind and keep quiet, clutching my bag in my lap. I kept the umbrella at my ankles, busying myself with counting the trees that passed us by.

The sound of emptiness was obliterated by the loud boom of thunder. The icy grey sky, thick with blackening clouds, opened up to unleash a violent storm of rain. I flinched away from the window as raindrops attacked the glass like a shower of metal bullets.

Water flooded the windscreen even with the wipers hacking away at it and the sound coming from the rooftop was deafening. It wasn't just rain, it was the heaviest downpour I'd ever seen. A wall of water cascading down on us.

I shiver from the cold and Percy reaches out to turn up the heating. I dip my head, using my hair to hide the small smile on my face and begin to watch the droplets streaming across the window next to me. They race and dance with each other. Twisting and turning like ribbons in the wind.

The torrential rain is getting worse but I find a sense of calmness in its thunderous sound ripping across the sky. The splash of car wheels in puddles lulls me.

And yet with all this heavy water, it still isn't enough to wash away the tension or drown out the voices in my head.

"I told you not to go. I asked you to bring me with you."

I inhaled shakily at the harshness of his tone. "I'm sorry." I murmured, dropping my head to stare at my lap.

He sighed heavily, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. He gave me a fleeting glance and frowned.

"You couldn't have worn something else?" He asked flatly.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing!" He huffed.

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words so I just faced the front again in total confusion.

"Okay, I'm allowed to be possessive right now, Annabeth!"

"I know..." I told him softly, not looking up.

"What you did was stupid and reckless. I mean, for God's sake, you're supposed to be the smart one." He exclaimed. "I don't ever wanna have to pick you up from a place like that again."

"I—I know. It won't happen again, I promise."

 _Silence._

"God, I hate this." He muttered. "I hate this! Why do we have to go through this? I can't even think about what he thinks when he looks at you."

I felt my throat tighten and my eyes were blown so wide that I didn't know what to say.

He sighed and for another minute or two we didn't talk. Then he swiftly pulled up at the side of the road. We were the only car around for miles.

Percy placed an elbow against the car door with a thud, resting his head on his fist. His black hair looked smooth and soft and locks of it fell to touch the tip of his long eyelashes. I wanted to reach out and brush them away but I didn't.

I gulped, listening to the sound of the rain and making myself as small as I could.

"Do you have any idea what you just put me through?" He half whispered.

I turned to look at him, at that moment, feeling my heart sinking in my chest as my expression softened. And I realised just how worried he must have been.

"Percy, I'm sorry." I apologised softly. "I never should have gone behind your back. It was wrong and I feel terrible."

I hadn't realised my eyes were blurring up until now. I hated upsetting him.

"Please forgive me." I whispered.

The sadness in my tone made him look at me and I watched his eyes soften. He gently reached up to take my cheek and brush a single tear that had escaped from beneath my eye.

"I do." He whispered back. "I know you didn't do it to hurt me."

"Never." I frowned, shaking my head and sniffing away the tears.

He gave me a half smile and then dropped his hand to stare at his lap. His eyes were thoughtful but still somewhat sad.

I watched him carefully, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He fiddled with a loose piece of thread on his jacket to pass the time before finally speaking.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked weakly.

"What?" I frowned, utterly taken back. "No, of course not. Why would I—"

"Because I lied to you… I said I didn't do it." He couldn't bring himself to meet my eyes.

"You were just trying to protect me."

"I'm not very good at doing that." He said, his voice barely audible.

"Yes you are." I told him, gently taking his hand in both of mine and holding it close.

He gave me a small smile.

"I don't think you realise how safe you make me feel, Percy." I whispered.

That seemed to relax him a little. "Luke didn't say anything to make you hate me then?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "He tried his best. Told me you didn't love me."

His expression dropped. "What did you say?"

"I said that you did." I frowned as if it was obvious. "And that I loved you too and that we're happy together."

His eyes melted. "You said that?"

"I did." I whispered, smiling softly at him.

He gazed at me for a long time, taking in every detail of my eyes. It was consuming.

The trance was broken when he made a half smile, looking at his lap and out the window again.

"Did you find what you needed then…in there?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. He nodded too like he was pleased about that which I was grateful for. Even though he'd hated the idea of me going there alone, he was just glad that I was happy.

"I'll tell you everything." I assured him.

He smiled. "I suppose I should tell you everything too…"

 **Song Tribute: [** **I** **'ll Be Good** **–** **Jaymes Young** **]**

"Oh, you don't have to—"

"I want to." He cut me off. "And I'll be honest this time."

I melted on the spot.

"You were right, Beth, I should never have kept any secrets. I need to stop being so scared of what _could_ hurt you and start realising what's _actually_ hurting you." He paused, looking at me deeply. "And I do trust you, Wise Girl. I've always trusted you."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks flush as I lifted his hand to my lips and delicately placed a kiss to his soft skin. Then he reached up to trail his fingers through my hair just above my ear. The gesture made me shudder.

I leaned closer to him and he smiled, taking my face and slowly leaning down to press his lips to mine. His mouth opened to kiss me deeply but gently. I couldn't help but melt away in the softness of his arms.

"Should we find somewhere to eat together?" He whispered against my lips and my eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

"Mmm." I nodded slightly.

"What are you feeling?"

"Anything as long as it's with you." I murmured.

He flashed me a smile, touching my cheek for just a second before sitting back in his seat and starting the car.

I smiled blissfully, watching him drive for a little while because he looked so beautiful. Then I turned to look out the window and for a long time, I just watched the rain.

We soon found a glowing diner in the middle of nowhere and managed to huddle under the same umbrella to the doorway. It was pretty much empty when we got inside so it wasn't hard finding a booth.

Over a couple of burgers with fries and milkshakes, we confessed our sins. Everything we'd been holding inside from each other.

It was mostly him doing the talking and me doing the listening but whenever I had something to say he would sit there, across the table, giving me his full attention and not looking anywhere else.

But the things he said—the horrors he'd had to go through. Keeping off the grid—moving in the shadows and becoming nameless for weeks. All those sleepless nights in old motels, tracking people down to get information on his targets.

Having no choice but to carry a gun in his pocket and return to the life he'd tried so hard to escape from.

I couldn't help but shudder.

He spent a lot of time looking out the rain-soaked window or entranced by the motion of his straw swirling around the milkshake glass rather than at me. I could tell he wasn't at all proud of himself.

He'd never meant to cause so many bruises and tears. Never meant to start a fire.

For now, he wanted to be good. He wanted to love the world like he should.

"I'll be a better man today." He said softly but firmly.

So I reached across the table, now that he was finished explaining himself, and took his hand. "You already are."

He smiled as I begun to slowly trace over his palm. He watched me doing it with intent eyes.

A silence passed between us that was more peaceful than anything I'd ever felt before. I didn't know how long we'd been sitting here together, hours maybe, but it didn't matter.

I was so transfixed by the swirling motions of my index finger across his palm that I almost jumped when he spoke.

"I think I'm going to love you forever, Wise Girl." He whispered ever so softly.

It had come out of his mouth almost as an accident. Something he hadn't realised he was going to say until he actually said it.

I slowly looked up from his palm, blinking in shock. Hardly believing his words.

"You don't know that." I whispered back, a little sadly.

He looked at me for a moment. "Do you think you'll fall out of love with me?"

My heart palpitated in my chest, sending a trembling breath skidding across my lips.

"No."

He smiled gently at this. "How do you know?"

I opened my mouth to respond and then realised I couldn't. It was just such a natural thing for me to say that I just said it. I would always say it.

I smiled, figuring he'd caught me out on that. "I just do, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed softly. A little giggle that sounded almost too cute for his bad-boy persona but perfect for the little boy still in his heart.

"I'm gonna go get more fries." He said, sliding out of the booth as I nibbled on the last one. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh, could you get me some water, please?"

He nodded, leaving me to dwell over what he'd just told me. Does he really think he'll love me forever?

I smiled like a little girl snuggled up on the sofa watching The Princess Diaries. I could feel it as I touched my lips. A warm feeling spread down the back of my neck to my arms and the rest of my body.

I sniffed, tucking my hair back behind my ear and looking out the window at the few numbers of cars passing by.

Suddenly, I notice that it has stopped raining and I can see beyond the murkiness where a bright halo is peeping through the clouds. The blinding light shimmers across so much grey that it becomes almost white.

And for the first time all day, I can see the sun.

I can feel it's warmth on my skin. Feel it chasing away all the shadows and demons that have been dwelling amongst Percy and I for our entire lives.

And as the light dances across the window, casting shapes on the table, it feels like a dream.

"You okay?" Percy asks, suddenly sliding into the booth and I realise I've been staring rather wistfully for quite some time now.

I nod, smiling at him and taking the glass of water between my fingers. Then I'm lost in his eyes again and we're talking like we've never talked before. All previous events of today forgotten.

And oh how wonderful it all was.

Perhaps it could be like this forever…

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Mmm, perhaps not.**

 **Jokes!**

 **Aaaw, aren't they just so adorable? I just wanna hug them and smoosh their liddle faces and—**

 ***Ehem* sorry...**

 **That's it for this week my lovelies.** **I hope you all liked the jail scene. It was surprisingly fun to write that whole bit about Annabeth driving and getting to the prison. There's just something about driving in the rain that I've always loved.**

 **I figure most of you were expecting a whole dialogue scene of Percy confessing to Annabeth but I just didn't feel like that was right for the story. What Percy went through isn't really something that can be explained easily through dialogue so I feel like it's better to imagine their conversation through Annabeth thoughts.**

 **Too much dialogue can be overcrowding. Besides, I quite like keeping the mystery :)**

 **Of course, you can all ask questions about Percy's absence and what exactly he did, if you want. I'll answer them for you.**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I'll probably do some responses next time.**

 **See you next week** **—hopefully! As you've probably noticed, I've been a bit unpredictable lately.**

 **Have a wonderful week. I love you all!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **your girl,**

 **AWG xx**


	22. Dangerous Game

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **This has become a bit of a thing now hasn't? Do you guys even like being called Angel? Lol.**

 **...**

 **Over 1000 reviews! Aaaahhh! I can't believe it. Thank you so much!**

 **All of your support means the absolute world to me. It's been a long and bumpy ride not just in this story but writing this story too. Knowing all of you enjoy reading it and that my writing has actually helped some of you on a personal level makes me smile every day.**

 **...**

 **I meant to post yesterday but I came down with a pretty terrible fever (you know the shivery, achy kind? ugh) and was still up at 2 am writing... So sorry about that. Please don't get mad at me :)**

 **One thing about the last chapter that I forgot to mention is the thing about Annabeth being sixteen and visiting a prison. I researched before and a sixteen-year-old can visit without an adult present but they have to have written consent from a parent or guardian. But I couldn't really fit that in since her decision was last minute so I just kinda skipped over that ;)**

* * *

 **Before you get into reading I just want to make a quick disclaimer.**

 **HEY YOU! STOP SCROLLING AND READ THIS!**

 **So, this chapter has some major sh*t in it:** **Violence, swearing, drugs and minor sexual references.**

 **I'd perhaps be cautious before you keep on reading if you're not comfortable with this type of stuff. Although you've made it this far through the story so I can't imagine why.**

 **But calm yourselves, nothing bad's gonna happen to Percabeth. It's quite a badass turn of events, to be honest. You'll see what I mean.**

 **...**

* * *

 **Oh and to those of you suggesting any songs tributes, please do check to see if I've already used them. I've had a few people requesting songs I've already used in the past...**

 **Brother by Kodaline \- Memories Chapter 25**

 **Somebody Else by The 1975 \- Memories Chapter 27**

 **Believer by Imagine Dragons \- Dreams Chapter 13**

 **There were a couple of others but I can't remember them now.**

* * *

 **Anyway, happy reading!**

 **Also, once you get to the guy named Jaeger in this chapter, just know that it's pronounced as Yaeger ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Dangerous Game**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **...**

 _"He was bad. He smoked, he broke the law, he drove too fast for his own good. He didn't care because no one taught him how to. But when it came to her, he wanted to be the best man. He couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt by him…or by anyone else. He would kill to protect her, the girl who cared about someone as worthless as him in all her perfection."_

 _— Unknown_

 _..._

 **Sunday 8th May**

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" I asked Percy as we stood at the roadside together, looking at the glossy red 1966 Ford Mustang convertible in front of us. It was spanking new with a sheen on its coat that glistened like a glacé cherry.

They'd dropped it off this morning outside Percy's dad's estate with nothing but a letter of instruction.

Poseidon had been out at the time. Percy and I had the whole mansion to ourselves. Before this circus wagon had rolled up, we'd been sitting outside on the terrace together. Percy with his guitar, lightly strumming a few chords every now and then and me leaning my head against his shoulder and smiling in the blissful sunlight.

I loved it when he played for me. He didn't do it often.

When it finally did arrive, as anticipated, we'd spent the morning together by the pool, talking about it—about what we were planning to do.

One last bad thing. One last crime. And then we'd be free forever.

Percy sighed heavily, shoving his hands into the pockets of his faded blue jeans. He wore a navy T-shirt with converses and his tanned arms had streaks of veins from his clenched fists. He was tense.

I stood next to him in a red summer dress with miniature white polka dots. It was a small thing; fitted straight neckline with thin straps and a slight A-line shape at the hips, keeping close to my thighs. I wore my white converses and my hair was loose with the top layer pulled up into a small bun.

"Yeah." He nodded, his gaze still fixed on the car.

"Okay then." I took a breath before crossing to the other side and climbing in. The leather seats were a startling white and the interior was plush like that of a private jet.

He tossed the black backpack into the back and climbed into the driver's seat next to me. For a moment, he just sat there gripping the steering wheel and looking out the windscreen. I waited in patient silence.

"Percy…we don't have to go through with it if you don't want to." I told him gently. "We can change our minds, it's not too late. He said it was our choice."

"We can't turn back now, not after what happened last night."

"It doesn't matter. As far as I'm concerned, last night never happened. And if you don't want to do this—"

"No, I do." He said firmly and then turned to me with soft eyes. "Only if you're okay with it."

"I'm with you whatever you decide."

He nodded, turning the keys and lighting the ignition. We both pulled our sunglasses on, me; my big white ones and him; his black Raybans, before pulling out into the empty road. We headed to the Brooklyn bridge and out of the city—away from all civilisation.

 _No one could know about this._

We'd talked about it for a while, side by side, our toes dipping into the pool and the sunlight on our backs. Neither of us was sure at the beginning—this was serious stuff we were considering. We had to make sure that we were both 100% up for it and we'd come to the agreement that if we were, it would stay between us two.

It would be the secret we'd bear for the rest of our lives.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **22 hours earlier…**

 _The smell of my mom_ _'s blue cookies drifting from the kitchen in the late afternoon is what eventually lured me out of my bedroom. The blissful sweetness like melt-in-your-mouth chocolate already had me drooling from the mouth. Suddenly, all my senses were hyper-aware._

 _I'd long since forgotten what I was thinking about lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a basketball spinning on my index finger._

 _When I padded across the living room carpet in my socks, to the kitchen, she was just setting the baking tray on top of the stove and peeling off her bright red oven gloves. The radio was playing old music and she was humming along sweetly._

 _It was like a scene from my childhood. Suddenly, I was a 6-year-old kid again._

 _"Mmm, smells good, Mom." I smiled, walking up to peer over her shoulder at the perfectly round chocolate chip cookies. Same colour as her eyes._

 _"I thought I'd make them for Annabeth. Something sweet for my sweet."_

 _Sometimes it seemed like she loved Annabeth more than I did. Although that was highly untrue._

 _I laughed, glancing at the clock on the wall, she'd be here any minute._

 _"Would you be a darling and grab me a cooling rack from the cupboard?" She brushed a hand against my shoulder._

 _It was on one of the top shelves, easy for me to reach but not for my mom who was only just taller than Annabeth. She was quite a petite woman. Once upon a time, she'd been able to cradle me in her arms, now I towered over her and could probably pick her up with one arm._

 _When I turned back to place it on the counter, next to the hot tray, she was untying her apron and hanging it on the back of the door that went into the pantry and the wash-room._

 _"Is that my sweater?" I asked, clearly having not noticed before but it definitely was. Light grey with a tiny white Nike tick in the left-hand corner._

 _She was wearing it over a pair of oversized light blue jeans. Boyfriend jeans is what Silena would call them._

 _"Um, maybe." She smiled innocently._

 _"You little thief, give it back." I lunged at her._

 _"Oh but it's so comfy and it smells like you." She darted out of the way._

 _"Mom, you're being weird." I said, raising an eyebrow._

 _"I was gonna put in the wash but it was so snugly, I just couldn't resist." She grinned, hugging her arms._

 _I rolled my eyes. "You're so annoying." I smiled._

 _"Besides, you're already wearing one." She said, looking at the clean, white sweater over my black jeans._

 _"Oh, well then, by all means," I threw my arms out, "help yourself. Have my whole closet. Would you like me to bring out a selection for you?"_

 _"Well, I do have my eye on one or two." She smiled mischievously. "Especially that blue one."_

 _"Oh, you asked for it." I ran at her but she was already leaping out of the kitchen in a fit of giggles._

 _We spent the next few minutes chasing each other around the living room furniture, laughing._

 _Suddenly, there was a knock at the door._

 _"This isn't over." I frowned, crossing the room to get the door._

 _"So I can wear it then?" She called, still breathlessly laughing._

 _"Fine." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Yay!" She clapped triumphantly._

 _I reached to open the door eagerly and there she was. Standing there, effortlessly beautiful._

 _A washy blue-green, high-neck jumper hung loosely over her small figure. Woollen with little patterned holes in places and puffy sleeves. Faded light grey jeans with holes at the knees and black Old Skool Vans that were the same as mine._

 _Her wavy blonde hair was tied up into a mid-ponytail with big pieces hanging loosely on either side of her face._

 _God, I'd missed her. It had only been a day._

 _"What took you so long?" I grinned, stepping out to lift her in my arms and hug her tightly. She smelt amazing. Sweet perfume that left me a little dazed._

 _She giggled. It was like music to my ears._

 _"I came as soon as I could, Seaweed Brain." She whispered in my ear, her palm against the back of my neck. Her skin was so soft it sent shivers down my spine._

 _I leaned back to see her eyes again. "Well, you should have come sooner." I said, reaching up to carefully tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. My fingers lingering there._

 _I could look at her like this for hours. Somehow, whenever we were this close, my mind would slowly start to melt away and I'd be left in a trance. Suddenly, simple things like hearing or even breathing become difficult._

 _She smiled up at me and I felt her fingers in my hair. The sensation was heavenly. Even with my arm around the back of her waist, holding her up against me, I wanted to pull her closer. To somehow keep her like this forever. Never having to let her go._

 _"Mmm." She hummed blissfully, her smile even warmer than our hug._

 _"What?" I tilted my head slightly._

 _"You have such pretty eyes." She murmured, her fingers delicately sliding through the hair above my ear._

 _My brain took a moment to catch up as I stared at her in shock. Why was I finding it so difficult to respond to that? It was just the tiniest little thing but it had me almost falling on my knees in front of her._

 _She laughed softly at my expression and suddenly I was kissing her. My hand gripping her waist, the other sliding to the back of her head. She kissed me back, her full lips moving against mine just slightly. They were so soft and so sweet, I could've melted away._

 _A warmth spread through my body that stayed even when I was pulling away._

 _"Careful what you say, Beth or I'm gonna end up on the floor." I breathed against her lips, meeting her eyes._

 _She flashed a smile at me. "Are you gonna let me in now?"_

 _"Right." I stepped back, shaking away the momentary daze._

 _Suddenly, I saw that she was holding a bouquet of flowers filled with whites and bright yellows._

 _"You got me flowers?"_

 _"I got Sally flowers." She corrected me with a smile, squeezing my wrist before slipping inside._

 _"Oh…what a letdown." I teased and she laughed._

 _Mom was in the kitchen, transferring the cookies to the cooling rack and placing them on the breakfast bar._

 _"Hello, gorgeous girl." She grinned, dancing over to give Annabeth the longest hug._

 _I watched them from the kitchen doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. Mom would have loved a daughter like Annabeth. Much less hassle than a rebellious trouble-maker like me._

 _"Hi, Sally." Annabeth replied, hugging her back. "These are for you."_

 _"Aaw, they're beautiful!" Her face lit up. "You shouldn't have."_

 _"Oh, it was nothing." Beth waved her off._

 _Mom smiled, brushing her cheek and then touching her shoulder affectionately. "Thank you, I'll put them in some water."_

 _Annabeth glanced back at me and I gave her a warm smile. She's honestly the cutest person I will ever know._

 _"Come sit!" My mom ushered her to a breakfast bar stool. "Try one of these and tell me what you think." She gave her a blue cookie. "Careful, it's still warm."_

 _I rolled my eyes. Annabeth took a small bite and smiled. "Mmm, it's really good. You outdid yourself, Sally, this is the best batch yet."_

 _"Really?" She cried. "You hear that, Percy?"_

 _I moved to reach over Annabeth and grab one for myself. It was like eating a piece of heaven. Crunchy on the outside, gooey in the middle. Chocolate chips melting in my mouth. I could've eaten the whole tray._

 _"Not bad." I nodded, jokingly keeping my cool._

 _Mom slapped my arm and I laughed._

 _"Can I get you anything else?" She asked Annabeth. "A drink? Some coffee? Tea? We don't have any tea but I can go get some from the store. You're British, you like tea, right?"_

 _"Mom, stop." I groaned. "You're smothering her."_

 _"I'm just taking care of my future daughter-in-law." She made a face at me._

 _"Mom!"_

 _She burst into a fit of giggles to further my embarrassment. I dared to glance at Annabeth and saw a light pink colour dusting her cheeks as she looked at her lap and fiddled with her sleeves._

 _I couldn't help but smile a little at how cute she looked. Mom raised an eyebrow at me._

 _"Stop causing trouble, you, it's annoying." I scowled at her, moving to grab a plate from the cupboard._

 **Song Tribute: [** **Sex (Acoustic Version)** **–** **The 1975** **]**

 _One by one, I moved the blue cookies onto it. Then turned to Annabeth. She was looking up at me, slightly sheepishly. It was adorable._

 _I smiled, taking her hand and pulling her off the stool into the living room. We sat together on the couch talking a while. My mom was still in the kitchen making dinner for later and singing to herself._

 _"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked._

 _"Would you like to stay forever?!" Mom shouted across the room._

 _I rolled my eyes but we both laughed at that._

 _"I'd love to." She smiled, her tone smoother than melted chocolate._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 _After a long dinner filled with smiles and laughter, we tidied away the plates from the table. It was positioned near the far wall from the front door, beside the living room furniture. I thought about how many times me and the gang had squeezed around this table, eating together._

 _Even though my place was the smallest, most of our hang-outs happened here because everyone loves my mom. She was more lenient with the things we could do and how late we could stay up than anyone else's parents. Also because there was a Papa John's just around the corner which was always a good idea._

 _Annabeth was washing the dishes in a sink full of bubbles while I cleared the table and wrapped up the rest of the chicken for later. I went back to blow out the candles my mom had lit in the centre, finding her fast asleep, head tilted back against the chair._

 _I frowned worriedly. She worked too hard these days. With a heavy sigh, I picked her up and carried her, still half-asleep. I tucked her into bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders. Her bedroom was twice the size of mine but I didn't mind. I'd always wanted her to have the best out of both of us._

 _She murmured inaudibly in her sleep and cuddled the covers. I smiled at her, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple before turning the lights out and closing the door behind me._

 _Beth was still washing the dishes when I walked into the kitchen._

 _"Is she asleep?" She asked as I came up behind her._

 _I nodded. "I just put her to bed. She had a long day at work."_

 _"She works too hard, she should take a day or two off."_

 _I sighed, leaning against the counter. "I know. I try to tell her but she doesn't listen to me."_

 _She nodded understandingly, going back to the dishes. Her hands disappearing under the layer of soapy water. Suddenly, she gasped, pulling her hand away in shock._

 _"You okay?" I quickly straightened up. "Did you cut yourself?"_

 _"It's nothing." She brushed it off, shielding her hand away._

 _"Let me see."_

 _Our gazes locked and with a sigh, she held out her hand. I took it between both of mine, turning it over to look at the cut. It was just a tiny one across the tip of her index finger. But it was bleeding._

 _I reached over to run the cold tap and hold it underneath the running water. All the while feeling her eyes on my face. Then I crossed the kitchen to the first aid drawer, pulling out a box of plasters._

 _She pulled her hand away from the tap, turning it off, for me to dab it dry with a paper towel. I stripped away a small plaster and carefully wrapped it around her finger._

 _"There." I said, sealing it shut._

 _"Thank you." She murmured, smiling shyly at me._

 _I dried both her hands with a towel before draping it over my shoulder and telling her that I'd finish the washing up._

 _"Oh, no it's okay. I can help."_

 _"Let me do it, Wise Girl." I smiled at her, pulling her towards the breakfast bar and gripping her waist to lift her onto it. "You just sit there and look pretty."_

 _She cracked a smile and nodded gently. I turned to go back to the sink and finish the dishes while the radio played softly in the background._

 _"Since when did you become so mature?"_

 _"I have my moments." I smiled back at her briefly, placing the plates on the drying rack._

 _She giggled and we talked across the kitchen about a lot of things while I finished the last few dishes._

 _A while later, I heard my phone ringing. Glancing at the clock, I could see that it was just approaching 9 o'clock. Beth slipped down to go grab it from the living room while I dried my hands._

 _When she handed it to me, it was an unknown number. I frowned lifting it to my ear to answer._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"...Brother? it's me."_

 _My heart plummeted in my chest and I dropped the towel to the floor. Annabeth's curious look shifted to concern._

 _"I need your help."_

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 _I stormed into my room, throwing the phone onto the bed and stressfully running my hands through my hair. Annabeth was behind me seconds later, touching my arm gently._

 _"Percy, what's wrong?"_

 _I'd locked myself in the bathroom so she couldn't hear the conversation and she hadn't been too happy about that._

 _It took me a second or two to respond. "That was Rafael." Her hand dropped. "He wants me to help him break out of jail." I turned back to her._

 _She gasped. Swallowing down a lump in her throat. "Wh-what do you mean?"_

 _"He wants me to go and pick up a few things for him. Things he needs to leave the country." I stared at the floor, conflicted. "Beth…he's breaking out of jail whether I help him or not."_

 _She struggled to come to terms with that for a minute._

 _"I don't understand, why does he want your help? He has people all over the country who are loyal to him."_

 _"After his arrest, a lot of things have gone down. Loyalties shifting, deals going wrong, money going down the drain. He's not sure who he can trust at the minute." I sighed, looking out my window for a second. The sky was beginning to darken. "I guess I'm the only person he's got."_

 _She nodded as if she understood. Somehow, Annabeth had always believed that Rafael, in his own wicked way, cared about me._

 _"It's all a bit fucking chaotic right now, to be honest." I shrugged. "It's not safe for him here anymore. I think he's planning on living in China for a while."_

 _"Does he even speak Mandarin?"_

 _"He speaks a lot of languages." I told her. "It comes with having an international drug business. I've heard him speak Portuguese, French, German, Russian, Japanese…I wouldn't be surprised if he could speak Mandarin as well."_

 _"Wow, I knew he was intelligent but I didn't know he was that intelligent." She frowned, stepping back to think about all this._

 _"Rafael is probably smart enough to hack into the White House and set all our nuclear bombs on Europe." I scoffed. "That man could start World War 3."_

 _She stared at me, eyes blown wide. "Should we even be helping him then?"_

 _I thought about that long and hard._

 _"He's getting out anyway." I shrugged. "And…I don't know…there's just a part of me that wants to say goodbye." I frowned, listening to my uneven breathing. "Is that wrong?"_

 _I looked up at her for guidance. Beth always knew the right thing to do._

 _She shook her head. "If you want to see him, you should see him."_

 _The fact she could say that after everything he did to her was mind-blowing. "But he was horrible to you…"_ _I whispered. "How can you_ _—_ _"_

 _She smiled. "Rafael did a great many things that were entirely wrong. But he also did a great many things that were right."_

 _Gods, why were her words always so wise?_

 _"Perhaps we owe it to him_ _—_ _to somehow show him that he doesn't have to be a bad person if he doesn't want to. Maybe seeing you again would give him that hope."_

 _"I suppose that makes sense." I nodded. "God, I'm really going to do this aren't I?"_

 _"I'm coming with you."_

 _My gaze shot up from the floor to look at her with piercing eyes. My heart skidded against my ribcage like a racing car suddenly coming to a screeching stop in the road._

 _"No, absolutely not." I said. "These men are dangerous, Annabeth, I'm not having you anywhere near them."_

 _"Well, I'm not letting you go by yourself. I can help." She pressed._

 _"It's too dangerous, you need to go home."_

 _"There's no way I'm going home. Not after what you've just told me."_

 _"Well, you're not going anywhere dressed like that, they'll smell you from a mile off. You couldn't even pass for someone who buys drugs, let alone sells them." I frowned._

 _"I can change on the way. My mother always has spare clothes in her office."_

 _"Forget it! Newbies die in this game, Annabeth."_

 _"What game?" She gasped._

 _I laughed, a slight craze about it. That tended to happen to people who had seen the things I'd seen._

 _"This life," I told her, my expression hardening. "It's all one big game of chess. Everyone has a side. Everyone has an order of play to their role. And everyone kills."_

 _My voice was so serious now that I could start to see the signs of fear in her eyes. Signs that should have been there right from the start._

 _"You step on the board and there's no going back. You make one wrong move and you're dead."_

 _"I understand what I'm getting myself into. I understand that it's dangerous_ _—_ _"_

 _"You don't belong in that world, Annabeth." I growled at her, a little too harshly. "You're playing with things you shouldn't play with."_

 _"You're not leaving me behind, Perseus Jackson, not again!" She frowned stubbornly._

 _Before I could stop myself I was shoving her against the wall, hard. "Annabeth, you're not coming and that's final!"_

 _"Try and stop me!"_

 _I clenched my jaw, sighing in frustration. "You don't understand, Beth. Out there…it's different. Out there, you can't change your mind or call for help. You can't expect to come back in one piece because you won't. Whether that's physically or mentally. A piece of you will die out there."_

 _"I don't care." She whispered, looking up into my eyes._

 _"I do!" I told her, pouring my heart into every bit of those two little words. "I care..."_

 _Her eyes softened at my words and she was quiet for a while before she spoke again. "Percy, that world is something you used to be part of. Therefore, it's yours. And loving you means I want all of you. Not sugar-coated you." She spoke in a silvery tone, enough to make my heart tremble. "I want to know every part of your world. Even the bad stuff."_

 _A shaky breath escaped my lips and I dropped my head._

 _She was making this excruciatingly difficult._

 _"Please take me with you." She begged. "I want to come with you."_

 _"What if something goes wrong?"_

 _"Then I'll be there to protect you."_

 _I couldn't help but smile at her for that, lifting my hand off the wall to touch her cheek. "Beth, I know you're strong. Believe me, I do but…you're not strong enough. Not for this."_

 _"I can be." She pleaded. "I can be strong for you."_

 _"Beth…"_

 _"Please, Percy. Don't go alone. I can't stand the thought of you being alone anymore." She whispered and I watched a tear slide down her face._

 _My heart sank. She didn't want me to be alone? I'd never even realised that she'd been so worried about me all this time. I suppose I had been alone for a long time. A very long time. Drowning in my secrets and wrong-doings for nearly all my life._

 _My jaw tightened as I thought long and hard about what to do next. I couldn't possibly let her come. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. But then again, if I don't let her come, I'll lose her again._

 _And we promised to be honest with each other. We promised that, from now on, we'd do things together._

 _And maybe it would be nice to have her by my side. To have my anchor right there with me, rather than as an image in my mind, tethering me to what humanity I had left._

 _I could feel slight trembles running through me now. Could hear the beating of my heart in my ear-drums._

 _With a deep exhale, I slowly nodded my head. Then I leaned down to kiss her long and hard. We wrapped our arms around each other desperately. I could feel her tears, staining our lips._

 _"Okay." I whispered once we'd pulled away. Eyes still closed, foreheads pressed together._

 _I felt her hand enclosing mine and she squeezed it tightly to let me know that we could do this. As long as we did it together. We could do this._

 _And I put all my faith in her. I would always put my faith in her._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **3 rd Person POV**

 _When the night was at it's most dark and most cold, it was time to put on their coats and step onto the chessboard._

 _"Are you afraid?" Percy turned to ask her as they stood at the side of the road._

 _"...Just a little." Annabeth whispered._

 _This deed was the ultimate crime to rid them of all others._

 _Two people, willing to walk through fire in order to get to the other side where the grass is greener. Where the sky is bluer. And where they no longer have to endure the evils that had been suffocating them like smoke in a cage._

 _Through the tinted windscreen of the Aston Martin, a view of the skyline appeared with startling beauty. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Only an infinite scattering of brilliant stars against a sea of black. Rows of towering skyscrapers extended above, their windows alight from within._

 _Lines of cars stretched on for miles through the hustle and bustle of the city that never sleeps. Kaleidoscope colours from the many glowing billboards and roadside shops danced and twirled across the shiny black surface of the car. Catching in the silver and sea-green eyes of those sitting inside_ _—_ _waiting_ _—_ _anticipating._

 _One steady as a rock, hands gripping the steering wheel firmly, the other secretly trembling to the bone beside him, determined to see it through anyway._

 _The darker figure of the two_ _had a glint in his eyes. It was as though he was ready for something terrible to happen and yet there was no fear visible in them at all. Not one of his beautiful features twitched or tightened._

 _He was as still as water on the surface of the most silent lake._

 _There was something fascinatingly beautiful about that._

 _The other, lighter, figure, with blonde hair that fell over her shoulders, had an innocent beauty about her. Full red lips that were being pulled between her teeth to stop the trembles. Moonlight eyes that quivered but somehow held their place as well._

 _She wasn_ _'t accustomed to whatever nightmares they were getting themselves into but when she turned to briefly glance at the dark angel beside her, at the lights skating across his face, she knew that she would do anything to keep him safe._

 _And if that meant tumbling into hell along with him, then by the Gods, she would throw herself off that cliff._

 _The car slowly came to a stop in a quiet street on the far reaches of the city. It was a scary looking area with old buildings, pitch black alleyways, and rubbish lining some of the pavement. But nothing out of the ordinary for New York. In the daytime, it would look like any other street._

 _The engine switched off, plunging them into silence. Except for the quiet sound of Annabeth_ _'s uneven breathing._

 _Percy pulled the keys, tucking them into the pocket of his black leather biker jacket and turned to look at her. She was still chewing her lips, clutching her fingers in her lap. He knew he had to calm her down or this whole thing would go up in smoke._

 _"Hey," he began softly, reaching over to touch her shoulder. Her head snapped up. "You can do this. Be strong. Don't be scared."_

 _She nodded, fixing her gaze on his eyes. She let out one final heavy breath and snapped herself out of it._

 **Song Tribute: [** **Dangerous Game** **–** **Klergy** **]**

 _Then he reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out a gun. It was a scary looking thing. Blacker than the sky and the car and the colour of his hair. Even the colour of his eyes which had darkened significantly to hide any trace of blue or green._

 _Annabeth sucked in a breath. She was witnessing his dark angel side, full force, and she told herself that she had to be ready for it._

 _"It's just for precaution." He eyed her severely. "You gotta stay with me, Beth. I need you to be calm."_

 _She nodded again with more conviction this time. "I am." She pulled up her black mouth mask, the one he'd told her to wear so that she could keep her identity._

 _He tucked the gun inside his belt, hiding it behind his jacket. "Okay…let's do this."_

 _Time slowed as they both stepped out of the car. Two figures, gracefully emerging from the dark vehicle like Gods. Frightening and lovely._

 _Black knee-high suede boots touched down as the woman with the long, red coat took to her feet. An ice cold breeze swept through the air, slicing across her cheeks and tinging them pink. She gasped as her hair danced for a moment or two before settling on her back._

 _Her coat, the colour of blood, flapped against her black attire_ — _jeans and top_ _—so she fastened the sash at the waist. It shielded her all the way down to her knees. Though she felt it didn't shield her much from the hungry wolves out to tear at her flesh._

 _With a click of stiletto heels, her long legs reached up to step onto the stone pavement. And she turned to watch the man, dressed in black, moving to join her._

 _His black hair was dancing in the small gusts of wind, revealing the strong features of his face. He was frighteningly_ _calm. As if like a soldier maintaining their posture._

 _His broad shoulders were set with a kind of daunting superiority. His hands casually in his jacket pockets like he had just sauntered through Hell, danced on its burning deck and defeated Death._

 _Now, the wind was the only thing that gave life to his tall, menacing figure. But there was something incredibly lush and delicious about him._

 _He walked ahead of her for he knew the way and she didn't._

 _Everything moved slower than normal. Each 'buhm-buhm' of late heartbeats, against the long steps of their feet, spread the seconds out like sluggish turns of a clock-face. Caught in near-oblivion, there was nowhere to go but forwards. Forwards into the darkness._

 _The dark angel gently turned his head to look back at the woman pulling her red hood up to cover her golden hair. He thought she looked like a movie star but there was something darker about her tonight and he couldn't quite tell whether or not he liked it._

 _Trusting her, he faced the direction they were going again and held his hand out for her to take. Seconds later he felt her soft gloved fingers in his leather ones. It was necessary, he had told her, to ensure they left no trace of themselves anywhere._

 _And then they walked side by side in the middle of the deserted street like a force not to be reckoned with. A windy blur of dark buildings and electric lights behind them and the sound of police sirens and car horns echoing across the city._

 _They seemed like a pair so tightly bonded together that not even the fire of a gun could tear them apart. Identical but contrasting. While one was beautifully ethereal, the other was more awe-inspiring in a terrorizing way that was somewhat intriguing._

 _The dark angel drew his strength from her_ _—felt it radiating from her fingertips, up his arm and into his chest. He'd spent too long being petrified of the endless scenarios where she didn't come out unharmed. For now, it was time to harden his soul. Harden his heart. And focus his mind._

 _It's all one can do to survive in this world._

 _They reached what looked like an old video game store and stepped inside, letting go of each other's hand. Though they were together, it was too risky to show affection now. Too reckless to reveal vulnerabilities._

 _It was t_ _ime for the dangerous game to begin…_

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 _A bell rang at the sound of us stepping through the doorway. Just a little tinkle but it was like thunder in my ears. Against the sirens and the cars and the pounding of my heart, it felt like my head might explode._

 _Calm down! I told myself as I dropped my hood and shoved my hands into the coat pocket to disguise the fact that they were shaking._

 _God, all this for a fake passport, a handgun and a packet of toxic white powder. I wasn't too happy about the drugs but if it was going to get Rafaello out of the country for good then the pros most definitely outweighed the cons._

 _Inside it was small, cramped even. Shelves stocked heavily with video-games. Not the kind you'd let your children buy. The covers were painted with flesh-eating zombies, blood-splattered faces and half-naked women. I gulped, shifting my gaze to the man at the counter. He was a scary looking figure with a cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth. White vest top, gold chain and tattoos down the side of his face and arm. Closely shaven head and facial hair. He didn't look from around here._

 _This was a good thing though, I told myself. "Overly-friendly dealers, that's a worry", Percy had told me when we'd been discussing the plan for tonight back in his apartment. "You can't be fooled by the 'special price' – 'Fluffy' is not your friend. At best, he's trying to shift his supply. At worst, he feels guilty that what he's selling you is fake – lethal substances that'll have you dying on a hospital bed in just a few hours."_

 _Not that he'd liked doing it but he'd had to give me an educational rundown of how the system worked. Who to trust, who not to trust—how to read people and pick up on all the warning signs. He wanted me to be prepared._

 _"There are various strains of dealers – " He'd continued. "The aspiring musician, the runaway criminal who has three phones because they're convinced the police are monitoring them, the alley seller in the beanie who's definitely at least five years younger than you – and, within those distinctions, a minority of alright people who just so happen to sell drugs."_

 _All of which are not the type we want to be dealing with, he'd said. As far as Rafael's concerned, he only employs the best. The kind that actually understands his production line and will give it to him clean._

 _I'd been pretty surprised as to just how much he really knew about all of this but then again, he had been a member of the most dangerous and well know drug-related gang in the country…_

 _The scary man looked at Percy, unamused, as he sauntered straight up to the counter and casually rested one arm on its surface. I stayed a few steps behind him, out of the way._

 _"Wassup, tough guy? Me and my friend, here, are on a tight schedule and were wondering if you could fix us up." He said, voice as steady as rock. I'd never heard him speaking in a tone like that before. It was weird. Not like him at all._

 _I didn't really know what that meant and stared at him rather dumbly. Yet judging from the other man's face, he'd said the right thing. Maybe it was some sort of code phrase to get passed the fake video store display thing going on._

 _"...Follow me," the man said, guiding us through a back door behind the counter._

 _The back room of the video store was connected through a narrow corridor. Walking along it, I could almost feel my shoulders brushing against the walls but I could barely see them in the dim lighting. Once the corridor widened out a little, we came to several rooms in which people were getting…'treatment'._

 _Pleasured noises came from all sides as my eyes fleeted across naked women wrapped around smoking men, their faces unidentifiable behind shimmery red curtains. The smell of the smoke filled the air_ _–somewhat sweet and earthy._

 _Percy would know what it was but I couldn't put a name to it._

 _More giggles and I gasped, snapping my head forward and biting my lip. I could feel an empty pressure expanding in my chest now. Something rather close to terror._

 _I kept my eyes on Percy, walking just in front of me. He hadn't given me a single glance since we'd stepped inside but I fully understood why._

 _The man walked the length of the hallway before coming to a stop in front of an empty room. "Watch your step," he said before turning around and walking straight back out again. I turned to watch him go and then looked back at the room, slightly confused._

 _What does he mean, watch your step? There's nothing in here apart from a low table and a few chairs_ _–_

 _Percy swiftly moved to the centre of the room and began pushing the table back. Then he crouched down to peel back the rug, revealing what I assumed was some kind of trapdoor. He pressed his hands down experimentally, feeling a slight shift. He ran his fingers along the floorboards until he found a seam in the wood. Then he was lifting it up and staring down into the hole._

 _There was a staircase – makes sense._

 _He got to his feet again and briefly glanced down the hallway behind me to check no one was there. Then he met my eyes and stepped a little closer, subtly touching my arm._

 _"You okay?" He whispered, his voice sounding a lot different to how it was back in the front room with that man._

 _I nodded, thinking that even if I didn't have a mask over my mouth to smother my voice, I wouldn't be able to talk anyway._

 _Then he shifted to lead me down the staircase, one step at a time. We came into what could only be described as a den. Dark lighting, tables filled with men sampling hard liquor and blowing out puffs of smoke in between sips. I could see cards fanned in front of their faces and women at each table ready to deal them out._

 _At our arrival, numerous people cocked their heads up to look at us. I could feel my skin prickling all over and the strong desire to turn back around and get the hell out of here. But I stayed._

 _A loud noise came from the back, shifting everybody's attention. "You looked at my cards you cheating piece a' shit!" A man yelled, rising to his feet to grab the scruff of another, younger, man's collar._

 _"No, I swear I didn't."_

 _"I'll teach you to mess with me you little brat." He growled, pulling out a gun and pushing it under his chin._

 _"No, please_ _–"_

 _Before I could even look away there was a loud bang and the sound of a body collapsing onto the table. I stifle back a whimper, gulping down the huge lump in my throat._

 _For a moment, I just stare at the young man lying still on the table. Then I glance at the other people in the room. They've gone back to their cards and their cigarettes like nothing's happened and I can hardly believe it._

 _The second time you see death by murder is not like the first. It isn't a cold chill that runs down your spine or slowly creeps up the back of your neck. It's more like a hot fire burning your skin, suddenly making you hyper-aware that you could be next._

 _In my weakness, I stumble against Percy and he immediately shoves me back with his elbow. It's a forceful movement, almost angry, but I can't see his face, standing behind him, so I can't tell._

 _Even though I know why he did it, nobody was looking at us and somewhere inside, it still hurt._

 _As Percy walks forwards, unscathed, I traipse behind him, feeling rather like a burden right now. A man appears from an onwards corridor and I suddenly start to worry whether he might dispose of us too._

 _Instead, he stops in front of Percy and actually bows his head a little. I'm too shocked to notice how Percy responds. Is this what it's like for him? Do people really know his name wherever he goes?_

 _Of course, I've always known that Percy has a bit of a wild side and a past far darker than anyone can imagine, but seeing it in person was different. Different to even that night at the theatre. That was considerably self-defence from someone victim to a crime. This was more serious and intentional. His actions were that of someone at the helm of a ship, not someone on deck, following orders._

 _And how utterly shocking and terrifying that was._

 _"Mr Jackson, it's a pleasure." The man said. "I see you've come for the package."_

 _Percy told him that he had and we were escorted down another corridor. I don't know why, but I glanced back at the young boy and saw how a red pool of blood had seeped across the table. Thick liquid oozing against glasses and staining the playing cards red._

 _With a silent scream, I shot my head forward and squared my shoulders to somehow try and shake away the little girl that was coming over me. But I could feel the violent trembles under my skin._

 _We came to a back room that was just as dark as the previous, spare for the spotlight shining down on a desk where a man in a crimson coloured shirt sat. Mid to late twenties I thought. Two, rather large, guys standing either side of him from behind_ _– bodyguards I assumed._

 _There was an array of junk on the desk, including small stacks of papers, cigarette butts and empty coffee cups. The man sat there counting his dollar bills from a leather briefcase, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as his dark hair fell in his eyes._

 _"Master Jaeger, there's a Mr Jackson here to see you." The guide told the man sitting at the desk, who briefly looked up from his counting._

 _"Thank you, Anderson, that'll be all." The man said, going back to his counting. The other man bowed, turning to leave without another word._

 _"You're late, Jackson. Don't you know how important it is to be punctual in this business?" His voice was rough and he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and closed the briefcase. The bodyguard to his right reached over and took it from him._

 _"I don't really care for this business, I'm here for a package that you can't afford to not give me." Percy responded calmly, unaffected by the threat in the other man's voice._

 _For a moment, I was worried he would get angry at Percy's tone and set his guards on us but he didn't. He smiled._

 _"Always straight to the point, Jackson." He pointed up at him. "That's why I like you."_

 _I glanced to my right, Percy's face didn't even twitch at the compliment._

 _"Who's your friend?" Master Jaeger asked, his eyes sliding over to me. I felt a chilling shiver run through me as I bit my lip behind the mask._

 _"An acquaintance of Master Montelupo's. She's none of your concern." Percy brushed it off quickly._

 _"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not so sure about that. What's your name, pretty eyes?"_

 _I felt my heart miss a beat – tripping and stumbling to catch up again. I looked up at Percy, not knowing what to do. He gave me a fleeting glance and then changed the conversation._

 _"The package, Jaeger, where is it?"_

 _The older man smiled, reaching up to click his fingers in the air. I waited for something terrible to happen. Suddenly, an adolescent boy, perhaps 17, appeared out of nowhere with a small black briefcase and set it on top of the table. He had a horrible grin that suggested he liked to cut up people in his spare time._

 _Behind him, a tall, slim woman glided out of the darkness. This one looked early twenties. She had long brown hair and dramatic winged eyeliner that made her look like a supermodel. Her curvy figure was suffocated by a tiny spaghetti strap dress the colour of the Northern lights. Mixes of shimmering dark blues, purples and greens all swirled into one. I couldn't help but think it looked rather like snakeskin._

 _"If it isn't the one and only." The boy said. "Not what I was expecting. You're a lot less intimidating in person."_

 _Percy said nothing to this._

 _"That's enough, Bullet." Master Jaeger ordered steadily. "Newbies have such terrible manners, don't you agree, Jackson?"_

 _A made-up name, I was sure. This kid was probably just out of the foster system._

 _"Appalling." Percy said._

 _"Quite so." Snake Lady added with a smile. "And entirely naive. He's as delicious as you described, Master Jaeger."_

 _I felt my stomach plummet as Percy frowned at her, slightly confused. She let out a little giggle and I caught Master Jaeger smirking._

 _"You know, if you weren't into women, Jackson, I'd give you a night to remember." The older man said and I started to notice just how incredibly handsome he was._

 _Percy stiffened immensely at my side and his lip hung open for a moment before slamming shut._

 _"Enough about pretty boy, I wanna know who's hiding behind that mask." Bullet cocked his head at me. "Won't you show us, red coat?"_

 _Before I could reply, Snake Lady was reaching out and tearing it from my face. I gasped as Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him, shielding me from their eyes._

 _"Get away from her." He growled._

 _Snake Lady giggled once more, reaching up to tap the bottom of his chin with a long fingernail. "He's a protective one." She chimed. "Can't I play with her just a little? I promise I'll leave her head still intact."_

 _Percy didn't say anything, just stood firmly in between us. It was already too late though because I glanced up and caught Bullet's eyes._

 _He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, she's breath-taking." He said and I backed away, now in view of Master Jaeger. "She'd do splendidly on camera, don't you think, Master Jaeger. Put her in the program with the other women and you'll have men lining up by the door."_

 _It was at that moment that I really did feel a chilling terror. I should have been used to verbal abuse like that by now but it never got any easier. It was skin-crawling._

 _"Hhmm, I suppose you're right." Master Jaeger nodded with a professionalism about him. It was rather a relief to know he was only keen on the opposite sex._

 _Percy frantically reached for my wrist, pulling me to his side. It was the first time all night that he felt unsteady. But his eyes burned with rage and I could telling, looking at his jawline from the side, that he was clenching his teeth, hard._

 _"You even touch her and I'll have you and your entire business burned to the ground." Percy snarled, his voice steady but vicious. I'd only heard that tone a few times but, somehow, each time I did it always managed to sound more frightening than the last._

 _The man behind the desk looked amused. "A_ _cquaintance of Master Montelupo's,_ _my ass." He sniggered. "Our very own dark angel's gone and fallen in love. How sweet."_

 _I bit my lip, barely holding back a whimper. "Vulnerability is the worst thing a person can reveal," Percy had told me. "It opens up the whole playing field and suddenly your opponent can predict every single one of your moves."_

 _"Enough of this child play." Percy hissed. "Show me what's in the case."_

 _"It's just the usual." Master Jaeger smiled and ushered for Bullet to do as he says._

 _He flipped back the clips, swivelling it around and opening it wide to reveal a demon-looking handgun, a pack of white circular pills, that hadn't been in the cards before, and finally rather a large packet of what was obviously cocaine._

 _Percy tensed at the sight of the weed but he was so conditioned to this environment that he didn't even batter an eyelid._

 _Master Jaeger then reached into the drawer of his desk pulling out a number of papers along with a fake ID and passport. He pushed them across the table for Percy to check through which he did briefly but thoroughly. Anyone could tell he was an expert in these sorts of things._

 **Song Tribute: [** **Ultraviolet** **–** **Freya Ridings** **]**

 _He nodded his head once, "we'll take em'."_

 _The older man smiled, picking the papers up and slotting them into an A4 sized brown envelope, followed by the ID and passport. Percy took it from him, folding it messily in half and tucking into his belt, against his back. The leather jacket shielded it from plain sight._

 _"You'll get your money transferred to you from Rafael by the end of next week." He jolted his chin up at Master Jaeger, slotting the packets of drugs into his jeans pockets._

 _"Yes, I already know the conditions. You can go now." He waved us away._

 _"And here's your parting gift." Bullet sneered, whipping out a knife._

 _I was so shocked by its sudden appearance that, naturally, I only acted on instinct. A split second of burning strength in my heart and I was pushing Percy aside to take the hit. The blade sliced across my cheekbone but only just. It barely even stung at all and I couldn't feel any drops of blood escaping._

 _I panted heavily noticing how shocked everyone was, eyes blown wide. Percy gaped at me and then suddenly there was a flash of anger in his eyes._

 _What happened next passed in the blink of an eye_ _–_

 _He slammed Bullet's head down on the desk with a frightening force_ _–_ _the sound of metal echoing across the room_ _–_ _then stamped on the back of his leg, sending his knees buckling to the floor with a huge cry of pain. The knife had long since tumbled out of his hand_ _–_

 _Percy gripped his shoulder, clenching his fist in the air and sweeping it down for a bone-breaking right hook. Bullet went out like a light._

 _Blink._

 _He straightened up, with a sniff, sweeping back dark locks of hair from his dazzling eyes. Then he actually smiled._

 _Perhaps I should have been frightened. Perhaps I should have turned away. For people say there's nothing more dangerous than a villain but there is…and it's a villain who wears a smile._

 _I stood in motionless shock. But the thing is, I wasn't in the slightest bit scared anymore. No more came the sense to bite my lip or shove my trembling hands in my pocket. No more came the cold shivers or the fear that I was looking at a total stranger. For the first time all night, I was steady. Steady like Percy._

 _And I would adore every bit of him – Dark Angel and all._

 _"Boys should learn to take a warning from a man seriously." Percy stated, his voice low and incredibly superior._

 _The room stilled. Nobody dared make a move on him._

 _"Well, it's been lovely seeing you all but we really must be going now." He chimed, brushing himself down and straightening his jacket like it was a suit._

 _It was like he was made of sarcasm and elegancy._

 _Then, to everybody's mixture of disbelief and respect, I reached over and took the gun off the desk. Slotting in the magazine to load it but keeping the safety switch on, I slipped it into my coat pocket and looked up._

 _Everyone was staring but I didn't care._

 _"Beauty dances with the devil after all." The man behind the desk smirked, one eyebrow raised._

 _"Everyone dances with the devil at some point, Master Jaeger." I spoke for the first time, my voice as clear as water. "Only fools do it forever."_

 _Then I turned and walked away, reaching up to pull my hood over my head. Through the rush of adrenaline, a fire started to burn in my heart but this time it felt good. I wonder if this is how Percy always feels._

 _I could hear his footsteps behind me but I didn't look back. As much as I wanted to turn and hold his hand and pull him close, I had to be patient. I had to wait until we were outside._

 _So for now, I took it one strong step at a time. Head held high._

 _Heartbeat…as steady as a rock._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 _Pushing my way through those doors to the fresh, breathable air outside was like a gift sent by the Gods…_

 **Song Tribute: [** **Fallingforyou** **–** **The 1975** **]**

 _I sucked the cold oxygen deep into my lungs, marching further along the pavement to take it all in and get as far away as possible from that house of Hell. I didn't stop. I just kept walking. As if the further I got the more my sins would wash away._

 _But the gun was heavy in my pocket like a weight pulling me down. I could hardly breathe anymore. So much space and yet no room at all –_

 _"Annabeth!" I heard Percy calling and realised he'd done that a few times now._

 _Stop. Slowly…I turn back to him. He's standing a few feet away, his shoulders rising and falling dramatically. His hair is blowing in the wind again. It's a light movement and it's so perfect. He looks worried._

 _His expression softens significantly and he starts walking towards me. "Annabeth…" He whispers just before he reaches me. And that's all he can say._

 _I step closer to him, gently slipping my arms inside his jacket around his waist and hugging him. His skin his warm and I feel the strength in his torso. I hear his heart beating in his chest and I can't believe how much I adore that sound._

 _He's taken aback for a moment but then he wraps his strong arms around my neck and I feel his hand against the back of my hood, pulling my head deeper into his chest. He presses his face to the top of it, keeping me there for a long while._

 _"Baby, I'm sorry." He whispers._

 _I frown at this. I hadn't wanted an apology, he hadn't done anything wrong. The only reason I was here was that I put myself in this situation. If it had been up to him, I wouldn't be._

 _He lifts his head as I tilt my chin up to look at him. I see my face in his eyes and I look sad because he's sad too._

 _"Don't say sorry." I whisper back softly. "I don't want you to feel ashamed anymore."_

 _He softens again and smiles at me. It's a warm, gentle smile that melts my heart. He nods a little, cupping my hood and stepping even closer so that he's standing over me and I have to strain my neck._

 _"Did I do okay?" I ask as I look hopefully into his eyes._

 _"...You did so well, Wise Girl." He tells me softly._

 _"I wasn't a burden? Even when I stumbled into you…"_

 _He smiles at me adoringly. "No." He whispers. Then he gently reaches up to push back my hood and the loose strands of hair from my face._

 _I breathe rather shakily at the sensation of his fingertips on my skin._

 _His eyes shift to the small cut on my cheekbone from Bullet's knife. This time he doesn't look sad or angry. He simply just cups my cheek in one hand, the other resting on my shoulder, and bends down to press a kiss to it. Soft and sweet._

 _I shudder in his arms. And it's not from the breeze twirling around us like a stream of gentle pirouettes._

 _His lips slide along my cheekbone to my ear. "I can't believe you did that for me." He whispers, his breath tickling my skin._

 _"You would have done the same for me." I half gasp as he presses another delicate kiss to the tip of my ear this time. I tighten my grip around his waist to stop myself from collapsing._

 _He lowers his lips to my neck, barely brushing them against me. But the skin is so sensitive there that I can't help sucking in a breath._

 _I find myself whispering his name. At this, he straightens up to look at me. Night lights dancing in his eyes. I'm so entranced by him now that it starts to consume me._

 _"You really are the anchor tethering me to my humanity…" He murmurs and my lips part in shock. "I'm so completely and utterly devoted to you, Beth. You could ask anything of me and I'd do it..."_

 _I'm too shaken to reply or even think of words anywhere near as beautiful as his own. So I shift to take his face in my hands, fingers gently brushing over his skin._

 _"Why do you always say such beautiful things?" I ask quietly._

 _"How could I not? A girl like you…willing to love a boy like me." He takes my waist, pulling me against him. "That just doesn't happen."_

 _I lean in to press my forehead to his as we close our eyes. I blink away a single tear. Neither of us says anything for a while. The only sound is coming from the wind and the background noise of the city._

 _"I luh–"_

 _He cuts me off with a kiss and my hands fall to clutch at his jacket. I gasp as his grip tightens on my waist and he pulls me so close that the curves of our bodies fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces. He kisses me deeply with an urgent passion I haven't felt in him in a while._

 _When he pulls away, I look at him in a daze. "I want to say it first this time..." He says._

 _My lips part from one another and I feel myself taking a breath as I start to nod my head._

 _He smiles, bending down to press another lingering kiss to my lips. "I love you." He whispers against my mouth._

 _I look up into his eyes. "…I love you too."_

 _We stay like that for a minute or two. Then he pulls my hand from his chest. "Let's go home, yeah?"_

 _I nod desperately. He laughs softly at my relief. Then moves to gently pull me towards the car. We lace our fingers together and I feel safe by his side._

 _The worst is over, I tell myself. Tomorrow's a new day but, for now, we're both still in one piece. And that's what I cling to in situations like this – the little moments of happiness._

 _They're not just what gives me hope, they're what gives me faith._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **14 Hours Later…**

After a long drive, we finally arrived at the place. It was far from New York City, where the only thing beyond the horizon was flat grassy plains and forest. The long, empty road went straight on as far as the eye could see before disappearing behind a blur of heat.

We pulled up slowly, hearts beating steadily—he was waiting there for us. Like a shadow, he emerged from the trees and stopped at the side of the road up ahead. We climbed out of the car, taking off our sunglasses like we were in some 1950s retro movie as the afternoon sun was beating down on us.

There was a sweetness floating in the air. A light summer breeze. It brushed over each blade of grass making them sway gracefully like lily-bells. The perfume of flower sprigs growing at the side of the road took me back to another time. And as the sunlight ignited the road ahead, it seemed full of the promises of life; a new start—a better start. A part of me wanted to take it.

 _Just me, the road and Percy._

"I didn't think you'd come." The tall stranger said as we walked towards him.

"You're my brother," Percy said, "of course I came."

"I thought you were done with the whole brotherly thing." Rafael smiled. He didn't look like a guy who'd just spent weeks in high-security prison. I was still trying to wrap my head around how he'd escaped. Maybe it was best I didn't know.

"After this, I am." Percy said firmly and Rafael nodded as if he'd expected as much. Then his eyes shifted to mine.

"Meu amor…" he started, catching his breath, "I don't expect your forgiveness for all the things I've done but I _am_ truly…deeply sorry." He articulated with a genuine fill of raw emotion. "I hope one day you can find the space in your heart to forgive me."

I looked at him for a while, my eyes searching his and finally, I spoke. "I do forgive you, Rafaello." I murmured. "I can't hold onto my anger anymore, it's best for all of us if we forgive."

He nodded, his eyes unsteady as he swallowed down a lump. I think he understood that I wasn't forgiving him for him, I was forgiving him for me. It takes a lot of energy to stay angry. Forgiveness isn't about the person who hurt you, it's about you and moving on, hate traps you in the past. That's why I had to forgive him.

"I hope we will see each other again." He smiled hopefully.

"No." Percy cut in firmly. "No, once you leave, you're not coming back. You can go anywhere you want, I don't care, just not New York."

"I understand." He nodded.

"This should be enough to get you across the border and then you're a free man." Percy handed him the backpack. It contained the package we'd picked up along with a burner phone and a huge wodge of cash that had been left in the glove compartment of the car.

"There's cash, a new passport, a burner—everything you need."

Rafael nodded gratefully, taking the bag. "You know, if you ever need anything just call and I'll be there. I'm here for both of you. We're all family now."

"Not anymore, brother." Percy said in a wistful, melancholy tone. I really felt for the both of them then, especially when Rafael's expression dropped. "From now on, you're on your own. If I do this, my debt is paid. We're finished. That's what we agreed."

"If that's what you want." Rafael nodded. "You're free." There was a silence for a long while. "I only wish…I only wish we'd grown up in a different life. Maybe you would've known me differently. Maybe we would both have turned out for the better.

"Maybe." Percy agreed but he said nothing more.

To break the awkward silence, I stepped towards Rafael. "Be safe, Rafaello Da Montelupo. Promise me you'll start a clean slate. You have everything you need for a new life, don't waste it."

"I promise, meu amor." He smiled that beautiful smile. "But in return, you must promise to take care of my brother." He said, looking at Percy now who seemed somewhat taken aback by this. I think they both cared about each other, they just wouldn't admit it.

"I promise," I told him, smiling brightly.

"You kids stay together, okay?" He smiled between the both of us. "You belong with each other." I glanced at Percy, a light blush dusting my cheeks, he was too stubborn to smile but his eyes gave away everything.

"Farewell, meu amor." He smiled down at me and I stepped closer to press a soft, gentle kiss to his cheek—merely a brush of lips against skin.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

After that, he seemed to glow. Then he glanced at a tense Percy, gave him a nod and moved passed us towards the car. Before he reached the shiny vehicle though, Percy stopped him.

"Rafael!"

His brother turned early enough to see a flash of metal as the keys flew through the air and jingled when they buried deep into his palm. They locked eyes for a second and suddenly Percy was storming over and pulling his brother into a hug.

Rafael returned it without a second thought as they pulled each other close, patting each other on the back and gripping one another tightly. It was one last embrace. One last goodbye before they would part ways forever. It brought a tear to my eye.

When they separated, I realised they were the same height now. Percy had always been a tall guy but as they stood together in the sunlight, their dark hair glistening in it's hot, burning rays, I think—for the first time, I noticed that they _really did_ look exactly alike.

I'd been questioning it for a while now, but it took this moment to make me realise it. They weren't just brothers by mind and blood, _they were brothers by spirit_.

"I'll miss you, brother." Rafael smiled, gripping his brother's neck firmly. "Be careful out there. Promise me you'll always protect her." He added, glancing at me and then back at Percy.

Percy nodded and I caught my breath. With that, Rafael climbed into the car and drove away. I moved to the centre of the road as Percy came up behind me to stand by my side. We watched in silence as the red Mustang moved further and further away. Into and beyond the distance. To a better world, I hope.

 **Song Tribute: [Love Like This – Kodaline]**

"Will you miss him?" I asked, looking up at Percy.

"Yes…" he said, "and no."

I smiled, taking his hand in mine as we watched his brother driving a road labelled for a one-way journey—no return.

"I can't believe I'm actually free." He murmured, his hair blowing gently in the breeze. " _I'm free_." He smiled brightly, his teeth glistening in the sunlight.

I smiled, tilting my chin up and standing on my tiptoes. His smile softened as he craned his neck to kiss me. It was a gentle, delicate kiss but there was meaning behind it—the promise of an eternity together.

And as the car disappeared on the horizon, we turned and walked back, hand in hand. Grover was coming to pick us up but for now, we were alone and we didn't need anything to fill the silence. This was our story. This was our new beginning.

And this was the road we'd chosen to take. _Together._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~xXx~**

* * *

 **That's your dose of Dreams, for now, my lovely readers! I hope the long chapter made up for the wait.**

 **Talk about how perfect that song 'Dangerous Game' was for this chapter? I got chills.**

 **So there was a lot to process in there...**

 **Long story short, the basic aim of this chapter was to end all walls between Percy and Annabeth because of Percy's past and the guilt he feels towards it. I wanted Annabeth to visually see his inner demon and willingly choose to stay by his side. That way he knows how much he's loved.**

 **This wasn't about turning Annabeth bad. Far from it.**

 **What else is there to mention?**

 **OH! This is our OFFICIAL goodbye to Rafaello Da Montelupo! *Cry face* I'm actually quite sad about that :(**

...

* * *

 **I apologise for not doing any review responses once again. I'll go back over them next time.**

 **Just wanted to make a quick reply to perrrccaabbeth, though. Because omg IKR! 'I'll Be Good' goes so well with Percy's character! I was shook.**

 **Shoot me a PM if you've got any major questions that you would like to know ASAP ;)**

 **Next update? Wouldn't we all like to know... *ehem* sorry.**

 **Okay, for those of you who keep asking - the day on which I update is Sunday. If you don't find the new chapter on a Sunday then come back and check on Monday or Wednesday.**

 **Granted, it's Thursday today but wifi problems and getting ill problems got in the way. This doesn't normally happen.**

 **I won't be updating again this week because I haven't written the next chapter yet. I need to get on that. Come back and check on my updating days the week after. Most likely Sunday.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ AWG xx**


	23. Author's Note 2

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Long time no see...**

 **I've been gone so long and I'm so sorry for that, my lovelies.**

 **I've missed you all terribly!**

 **I really wanted to tell you that everything was okay but I didn't really want to leave an author's note as a chapter, so as not to get your hopes up for a new update.** **That's why I updated my profile instead - to let you know I'm still alive and breathing :)**

 **Ugh, I was so set on getting the next chapter up and then talking to you guys but circumstances won't allow that atm. And I feel like it's been so long that I can't _not_ leave an author's note anymore. You guys deserve an explanation.**

 **So I decided…finally…to leave you all a message. Don't worry! It's semi-good news.**

 **I've been reading all your wonderful reviews and I just want to put you all at ease because you've been waiting a while with no idea of what is going on with me at all. And I feel terrible. :'(**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sooooo A LOT has happened which stopped me from writing:**

 **~ I went on a spontaneous holiday with the family in September**

 **~ I got a job… X3 (yeah Ima busy bee right now)**

 **~ I LOST MY MEMORY STICK! Which had the whole Memories series on! That gave me a major heart attack but I eventually found it like 2 months later. God, if I hadn't found it, I would have been crushed… So yeah - huge setback.**

 **~ And last but definitely not least…the beauty of WRITER'S BLOCK… the bane of my existence.** **Hands** **down, this is the worst writer's block I've ever had before…like ever! I haven't gone this long without writing in over a year.**

 **I tried for weeks and weeks to sit at my laptop and just write but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force _anything_ out with this new chapter. If anyone wants to know, it's the Ski trip one. I suppose because it's a major shift in the story so my brain is just adjusting to it. **

**But I haven't given up, I've managed to write like a quarter of it. IT IS COMING! I am trying my very best to write it for you guys.**

 **Please wait for me with as much patience as you can manage! :))**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **There are just a few things I wanted to mention before I go!**

 **I'm thinking of creating a new Pinterest account that isn't private. It'll probably be under AWG and I'll transfer over all my outfit look-books for Memories and Dreams.**

 **I basically created boards for both Percy and Annabeth with all their clothes. It also has visual aesthetics, scenery, quotes - all kinds of stuff. Like I worked hard on it for years lol.**

 **If you guys would like me to, I could do that and then tell you my username so you can go take a look to get a visual sense of the story?**

 **Let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I just found this saying that whenever you have a crush on someone you should replace the words "love" and "it" with their name in this quote from the Corinthians:**

 _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

 _Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves._

 **I just found it quite funny that Percy, from Memories, doesn't apply to a lot of these things.**

 **Just goes to show that even the most seemingly perfect guy isn't perfect. And I LOVE his flaws! Every single bad, impatient, hot-tempered, reckless one ;)**

.

.

* * *

 **Ooo** **ooo! Who's been watching _The Handmaid's Tale_ lately? It's insane!**

 **I'm like incredibly disturbed and horrified but hooked all the same.**

 **Disclaimer : this is not a recommendation because I know a lot of you are under 18 and it is definitely NOT suitable for you guys.**

 **But it's an incredibly written story. I haven't read the book but I intend to. Margaret Atwood is an incredible woman for thinking up such a bone-chilling dystopia that seems too horrible to be possible but at the same time...entirely possible in society today!**

 **I am shook. Like... _wow_.**

 **It's just unlike most dystopias you see these days - Hunger Games, Maze Runner, Divergent etc. because you're not all that focused on Romance or badass fighting or cool scenery - you're entirely swept up into the horror of the concept itself. The actual dystopia of it.**

 **You genuinely question how society could have allowed such a sadistic and disgusting programme to form. All because the majority of women on Earth can no longer conceive children anymore...**

 **"Better never means better for everyone. It always means worse for some."**

 **I'll leave you with that.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for making guys wait a little longer.** **In the meantime…here's a little snippet of Chapter 23 to keep you going ;)**

 **It probably won't make sense on its own but I thought I'd leave you all something nice to read.**

 **Something to make you smile today :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JFK New York Airport - Aspen Colorado**

While the others set down their suitcases again, Percy slipped to the back to stand behind me and I felt his arms come around my shoulders. The sensation came to me like a wash of relief. He leaned down to quickly kiss my temple and I reached up to hold his hands against my chest.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He whispered softly, his voice melting the atmosphere around us.

I smiled tilting my head back to look at him. His eyes looked so blue this morning and then green…oh, I could never tell. _Beautiful_ all the same.

"Good Morning, Seaweed Brain.." I smiled sweetly, feeling more at ease now that I was with him. That had been happening to me more and more these days. Whenever I wasn't around him, something just felt off. Like I wasn't quite whole.

It was strange. _Yet, addictive._

He smiled at his nickname and I tilted my chin up, asking him to kiss me. I wanted to get a quick one in, playing it off as a simple greeting, before Thalia could start laying out the physical boundaries. His smile grew, then he craned his neck and kissed me softly.

It was a heavenly feeling. But it left me wanting more.

"I've been waiting to do that all morning." He grinned at me.

A breathy giggle escaped my lips, "patience is a virtue, you know?"

"Fuck patience. Especially when my girl turns up looking like this!" He exclaimed, gaining the attention of the others.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I took his hands and pulled them around my waist, to hold him closer. We were glued together as we stood in a circle with our friends, playing with each other's fingers.

"You two better reign it in on my watch." Thalia glared. "I already had to suffer this morning's car journey with Piper and Jason."

"We barely even kissed! We were just holding hands." Piper rolled her eyes and crossed her elbows in a huff. Jason sniggered beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Thales, I'll spoon with you later." Percy jolted his chin up at her with that cheeky grin.

.

.

* * *

 **~xXx~**

 **And cut!**

 **That's all you get for now.** **Sorry, chicas and chicos ;)**

 **Apologies again for taking so long. I really am so very sorry. Please forgive me :(**

 **I would love to put an update schedule down in stone but, honestly, I don't think I can - what with me still struggling to write this flippin' chapter.**

 **Anyone got any advice about writer's block? That would be _much_ appreciated.**

 **Keep looking out for that Sunday update - because it'll be there. I believe in myself! I WILL find a way to write this chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's wrap this up...**

 **Happy Birthday to anyone who mentioned past birthdays and to anyone who has one coming up! I hope the wish over the candles of your cake comes true :) And I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **I'll see you all very soon!**

 **Keep your heads up. Work hard. Smile even harder. Laugh every day. Spread a little kindness. Be yourself. Love yourself.**

 **That's all I have to say for now.**

 **Missing you guys so so much. I promise I will reply to all PMs as soon as I can.**

 **All my love,**

 **AWG xxx**


	24. Author's Note 3

**~ Hey Angels ~**

 **Super quick update.**

 **Thank you all for your kind, supportive and patient reviews. I really do appreciate it and I love you all to bits.**

* * *

 **I'm still not dead and I'm still battling through this killer writer's block.**

 **Please don't give up on me! Your girl still hasn't given up on this chapter.**

 **It'll happen people. I'm determined to make it happen!**

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **All my love,**

 **~ AWG xx**


End file.
